Target Specific
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac Taylor is the best assassin in the business. His rival is skilled assassin Stella Bonasera. What happens whey they connect? Will they be able to trust each other enough to find out the identity of the person who paid them to kill each other?
1. A World Apart

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 1 - A World Apart?**

**Summary:** Mac Taylor is the best assassin in the business. His rival is skilled assassin Stella Bonasera. What happens whey they connect? Will they be able to trust each other enough to find out the identity of the person who paid them to kill each other? SMACKED

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N 1:** Okay so this is the **first story** based on my profile poll results (So those that voted for the 2nd and 3rd results never fear the other stories are coming, both have been started) (This one is for the first results where neither are CSI's but totally different jobs and I hope you guys find this a fun and different story line)

**A/N 2: **I wanted to explore them getting together in a totally different setting but this time they are on the other side of the law. Both are highly paid assassins ultimately hired (later in the story) to kill the other. Along the way to them forming a solid relationship, this sexy dramatic tale will of course have romance, danger, lots of peril, angst, concern and love while our fave couple draw closer together!

**A/N 3: **You'll just have to see how the other CSI:NY cast factor in for interest in but this will be SMACKED all the way as are all my stories (grin)! I will try to keep most of their personalities true to character so you'll still be able to picture them in your mind but since this is AU a few things might be different. As with all my stories, Jessica is alive and well and is Don's true love match no matter what happened on the show.

* * *

**~Introductions~**

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

I have been here before; many times after a job; this same place of quiet reflection and emotional solitude. You'd think I would be able to accept what kind of profession I have chosen as my life course but even now, many years into it I stay awake, sometimes all night, just wondering what else I could have done with my life. Taking a life isn't something I relish in, even though I have been called one of the best in the business. And although there are those in my said profession that do take delight in the ultimate demise of others; I take delight in knowing that I have rid the planet of yet another bottom dweller who takes their delight in the torment of the innocent. My sense of justice always at the fore.

Funny that a skilled assassin would have a conscientious debate between who is good and who is bad, since _I_ have been labeled both; often worse by those that don't really know me. _Know me_? I offer a small laugh at that simple question. I don't even know me; I can't fault anyone else on this planet for wondering the same things I do. _Who is Mac Taylor_? My life history is a story I don't share with many and only two other people have been brave enough to even want a glimpse into my often tormented soul and still respect me enough to stand by my side through thick and thin for the past number of years. Without them I'd be lost.

I lean my head against the headboard, close my eyes and try to erase my latest escapade. I just got back from Dubai. The Emir sought me out after he got wind of an assassination plot by his own traitorous brother and paid me very well to ensure his own personal and political future would be safe as the next in line to the royal throne. He upped my usual couple-million dollar fee and I was more than happy to oblige; learning that his brother not only sold his own children for sex slaves but also took delight in personally slitting his wife's throat because she found safety and comfort in the arms of another man; whom he also murdered. However, a family in turmoil is something that always takes its toll on me and so I finally came home, more tired and stressed than when I accepted the assignment; even the handsome reward did little to soothe my anguish.

After jobs like these I often find myself in reflection and sometimes think about quitting; but then what would I do? I do enjoy some of the finer things in life such as playing my base guitar to unwind; dining out in fine resturants or traveling to exotic places, but I have no one to share them with and so doing those things alone just seems wrong to a man like me. And so since I have no one to share my life with, I trudge along each day doing the only thing I know how; being paid to rid the earth of unwanted scum - alone.

I know I am now a wanted man by organizations such as the CIA and Interpol and am thankful they are never around to actually finger me or find enough hard evidence to arrest me. However, I have been contacted by a few within the Interpol organization to help consult on a presidential assassination, often purported by a professional ally or enemy and when my money comes through for my advice, I quickly disappear once again, into this fortress of solitude I call home. A home only myself and a few select others know about and am thankful they haven't pursued me as of yet.

"Mac, damn it!" I curse myself in quiet anger. "Get some sleep."

However, even as those words leave my tired lips, I know tonight, with all my money, sleep is something I just can't buy. And while I used to scoff at those that would shake their head or wag their finger, often reminding me that money can't buy happiness, I have as of late, found myself not only believing those words but living them. I am alone and I think I always will be.

Who can I trust? Everyone I meet or befriend I look at with a critical eye; never allowing myself the luxuries of hope and promise. My one true friend, if I can even call him that, is my young protge Don Flack. Much like myself he came from a family of turmoil, fighting for his worth; being forced to prove himself with every step he took. My mind wanders back to the first time I laid my eyes on the feisty Irishman a few years back.

--------  
_'I need to see Ronald Fraser! Get out of my way!'  
__'Son who are you?'  
__'Son?__ I'm not your son, old man!'  
__'I have business with Mr. Fraser and...'  
__'I'm here to kill him so when you're done...'  
__'You seem eager to take a life.'  
__'Are you the police?'  
__'Hardly!'  
__'Then get the hell out of my face and let me do this!'  
__'What is your name?'  
__'Don.'  
__'Well Don, what has Mr. Fraser done to deserve such anger and hatred?'  
__'He raped and then murdered my sister!'  
__'Very well then she deserves your vengeance.'  
__'You're not going to stop me?'  
__'No. What is your plan for after you take him out?'  
__'To get paid for the next job.'  
__'I can help you with that.'  
__'Who are you?'  
__'My name is Mac and you and I have similar stories.'  
__'Well Mac,' he offers in sarcasm. 'I don't care about your sob story. Now leave me...'  
__'I can help you.'  
__'I don't need or want your help. Now beat it so I can get this done.'  
'And when you are done what will you do?'  
'Get paid for the next job.'__  
__'Tell you what Don, you seem like a bright young man, someone I could use for...'  
__'I don't get off on men and if you...'  
__I just laughed at his zest and then shook my head. 'Don, I was paid to take out Mr. Fraser. But I'll make you a deal. Your sister deserves your vengeance more so than my employer's wrath. I'll give you twenty five percent of my fee but you need to let me show you how to take your revenge with some dignity and a little finesse and then disappear without being caught.'  
__'You want to help me?'  
__'I do.'  
__'Why?'  
__'Because a man like myself doesn't have many friends, certainly none that understand my way of life or motivation.'  
__'I don't want or need your help and I certainly don't need any pocket change from you!'  
__'I guess five hundred thousand is pocket change for me.'  
__'What?'  
__'Twenty five percent of my fee.'  
__'You are getting two million...how can I?'  
__'As I said I can teach you things that will help you survive in this game.'  
__'But...'  
__'My offer expires in five minutes at which time I'll simply rid myself of the both of you and be done with it.'  
__'Mac...I think I need your help.'  
__'Then let's get started.'  
__--------_

And it's been a close friendship ever since; that was four years ago. The only thing I still keep from him even now is the fact that I am training him as my replacement not teaching a partner. When will I retire? When I find my soul mate; I guess that will be in death as I know she doesn't exist. How morbid.

Don lives alone in a very modern area of Zurich; me preferring to reside just outside the busyness of everyday life; my estate in the hills overlooking the bustling city. I do have an apartment in town that I have taken a few select women to; but none have been here. Much like myself, Don's grown to mistrust anyone who wants to get close or pay us any kind of heed outside a professional interest. But I think without his company at times, I would just shrink away; no one outside him or my trusted guardian to mourn my quiet passing.

I offer a heavy sigh, rub my tired eyes and push myself upright in my King size bed and let my eyes wander around my dimly lit room. I enjoy a comfortable life and have a very modern and expensive mansion that I call home. It's furnished with only the best luxuries my wealth can afford but it's often been commented that it's devoid of anything homey or comforting. It lacks a woman's touch, I have heard; something to make it less the cold commune and more a haven of love and security. I don't have those things in my life, so why pretend?

Although I am an American by birth heritage, Zurich is now home. The non-extradition policy here is something I take great comfort in in my line of work. I learnt that the first job I did; which I of course wasn't as skilled as I am now; came here for shelter and have lived here ever since. Living in Europe, I have more than developed a taste for Mediterranean women; sometimes spending my rare down time on the French or Greek Rivera's; with time preferring the Greek. However, I have yet to meet that one special person that I want to look twice at. For a brief second, my eyes picture a beautiful woman beside me, gazing up at me with a loving glance, not expecting anything more from me than love and devotion.

"She doesn't exist," I moan as I push myself out of the warm bed and slowly wander to my balcony and head into the cool night; allowing the night air to tempt my senses once again. I have often been afraid of love; suspecting every woman that finds me attractive of either wanting my money or to take my life. And so mistrust has kept me alone. I do enjoy the company of women but never finding the one I really want to pursue; the one that forces me to stand up and take notice; the one that keeps me wanting her and thinking about her long after she's taken her leave.

I have thought about someone in the profession and one name always pops up when there is gossip that finally comes my way about a female assassin is "_Aphrodite"_. The mysterious Greek assassin that I have yet to actually lay eyes on. Although I do have a certain weakness for Mediterranean women, I'm sure this gifted sniper is nothing like the woman I see in my dreams or picture myself getting to know on a personal level. I have met some fellow professional assassins and most looked like men trying to be women. _Aprhodite _is my competition and knows how to wield the same kind of deadly weapon I do. I'm sure if she was given the chance she'd simply put a bullet between my eyes and call it a day. However, I wouldn't have to worry about her not accepting my line of work or liking me just for my money. I do wonder at times if I have ever met her. In this industry anonymity is essential and just like I use the name "_The Marine_" as my handle, I'm sure I have never heard her real name and so I am always leery.

"Mac, she's your enemy and someone you'll never be able to trust."

And that is true so I push "_Aphrodite"_ to the back of my mind where she belongs. I have suffered through boring social events, women coming on to me for some between the sheets action but never left me begging to see them the next morning. The woman I want will be able to do that without me having to ask. She'll force her way into my mind and heart without even trying; forcing me to actually want to plan a future with her at my side.

"She doesn't exist," I mumble again in quiet misery as I cast a glance to a window on my right; another balcony that leads to the room of my guardian. He's often commented to me that I need to find my other half; the other tormented soul on this planet who stands alone at night wishing for their compliment -- me. I laugh and tell him he's led by silly sentimentality, but he tells me one of these days, she'll knock me on my ass and I'll be forced to accept the fact that she's the one for me.

"That's probably the only way I would notice," I offer into the stillness of night as I finally feel a slight chill on my bare chest and slowly head back inside. For a brief second, my mind displays her in my bed, waiting for me to return, her lush body beckoning me to her side. My lips curl into an automatic smile but when I blink my eyes the image fades and sorrow consumes me once again.

The woman I want I know doesn't exist. She'd have to be someone that I could trust with more than my life; certainly one that would have to accept me for all that I stand for, which in reality, isn't much to be proud of. She would have to have strong will; strength of character; an unforgettable personality and looks that keep my brain occupied at night. A woman who knows that no other woman on the planet will ever have my full attention again because they simply don't measure up to her. A woman I want to pursue; a challenge worth fighting for; a future worth giving up everything to hold onto. "Yeah right," I laugh as my mind shows me what my future really is; a bleak existence in solitude. "That'll never happen."

"Oh what the hell," I whisper as I slowly climb back into my large bed, curl onto my side and force myself into the cruel darkness of solitary sleep. The next time I open my eyes, the sun is just coming up over the Alps, bathing my half naked body in golden warmth through my thin curtains; privacy not an issue as I have no neighbors. I offer a tired smile as I finally wake up and greet the day.

"Master Taylor," a friendly voice greets me as he enters, pushing my curtains all the way open, forcing my eyes to drink in the direct sunlight.

"Sid, it's seven AM," I moan as I roll onto my belly, my face now buried in a soft pillow.

"The day is half over Sir," he reminds me and I quickly turn back onto my side. "Isn't that what you always tell me?"

"Damn it man, how long have we been together?"

"Sometimes too long to remember. Why do you think you're still alive?"

"Right and I'm grateful. However, I have told you to call me Mac and dispense with the stupid Sir and Master titles. You are not my slave as I have often reminded you!"

"Are you not Master of this domain?"

"Ah damn your circular logic," I huff and he just offers a wry smile.

"Nightmares about Dubai again?" He asks in a kind tone, sitting at the foot of the bed. "Heard you pacing last night."

"They are worse than the others. Up all night again," I answer him with a heavy frown. "A family in turmoil. Thought I had told myself no more family jobs."

"You did."

"Sid, does my line of work ever bother you?"

"Ridding the planet of those that..."

"Okay so don't tell me what I pay you to tell me; tell me the truth."

"Mac I think you have a knack for survival and for staying alive better than most men. Unlike others in your profession you chose to stand apart by being selective and not caving into simple emotion and petty revenge. You always double check to ensure your targets are guilty of the crimes you are told, and not just some innocent victim at the end of a jealous scope. I understand how you justify your skills when you contemplate an assignment; however, I think you should be asking yourself that question."

"Will you ever just tell me yes or no one of these days?"

"Yes," Sid smiles and I just roll my eyes. "Mac you were a military marine and CIA black ops sniper, death is no stranger to you and neither is the business of death or being paid to kill. You chose to go on your own for the past ten years and I don't blame you after they turned their back on you and left you for dead. You have built a feared name and an honored reputation in this industry. But if you are wondering if it's time to quit..."

"Yes?"

"Then you need to do some soul searching."

I offer nothing more, but grab a nearby pillow and hurl it in his direction. Sid simply laughs, picks up the pillow and then places it at the foot of the bed.

"Any more trips to London in the near future?"

"London?"

"To see Miss Peyton."

"Not really interested," I offer with a slight moan.

"Too desperate?"

"A little and too passive," I frown.

"Yes she was a bit boring."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Master Taylor you need a woman that can kick your ass."

"You mean put me on my ass?" I counter.

"Kick your ass," he states firmly and I laugh.

"Just can't get into a woman that bows to my every whim. I want her to tell me no once and awhile, knowing she has something better to offer me. Besides Peyton was missing that _thing_ that I desire."

"Green eyes and olive skin?" Sid adds.

"Oh that woman doesn't exist for sure," I huff. "I think I'll always be alone."

"Morbid thought. Master Flack, just returned from a small jaunt in the Mediterranean; and is apparently planning a return trip very soon," Sid reminds me. "You might want to go with him this time and see if he has any potential flings that you might want to look up."

"Flings? Now I sound like...well something I'm not. No thanks."

"Steady is hardly the word I'd use to describe your romantic interests Master Taylor."

"You were married Sid and I suspect you have a new lady friend."

"You are very astute."

"Any advice on finding the right one?"

"Don't look so hard and you'll find her when you're not looking."

"Thanks a lot," I reply in a dry tone as he finally pushes himself off the bed and pulls the covers off me; my reminder that it's time to get up and start my day. Sid chuckles to himself as he goes about tidying up my large Master bedroom; which isn't very messy to begin with. Sid is my guardian, close friend and trusted confidant. The first man who actually accepted me at face value, knows what I do for a living, doesn't give a damn and actually respects me at the end of the day. He's pulled me through numerous near fatal scrapes, always reminding me that if not for him, I'd be lost and probably dead; and although I might not admit it enough, I know he's right.

I watch with a smile as he hums to himself, going about his tasks with seeming joy and contentment. I don't make that much of a mess for him and pay him well so I know he'd rather be here then at the mercy of the employment system that doesn't really offer much to a man his age and stature. He at one time was a brilliant doctor but when he assisted with the merciful suicide of his wife, life closed in around him; his profession banished him and the world basically rejected him. Then one day destiny brought us together in a rather unconventional manner. And although I might have saved him on that day, in truth he saved me; offered me a friend when I was at my lowest point.

--------  
_'Can I help you?'  
__'Why would you want to help me Sir?'  
__'Please call me Mac. You look like you need help.'  
__'Well you look like you slept in those clothes and you smell like an entire bottle of whisky.'  
__'Rough night.'  
__'Want to talk about it?'  
__'Not really. But you are looking through my garbage.'  
__'I don't need help or your pity!'  
__'I think you need some kind of help.'  
__'Well you look a little worse for wear yourself Mac.'  
__'Occupational hazard.'  
__'Should put some cream on that black eye, it'll help to heal it faster. How did you break your arm?'  
__'Are you a doctor?'  
__'In a previous life.__ Now if you don't mind...'  
__'Why are you this way?'  
__'Life is cruel Sir.'  
__'Sir?__ Gosh please don't call me that. Mac will do.'  
__'Mac, if I might trouble you for some directions to the Blythe Shelter.'  
__'You have no place to sleep either?'  
__'I don't need pity!'  
__'Fine then...'  
__'Why are you out here Mac?'  
__'Uh, locked out...never mind.'  
__'I think you need help.'  
__'More than you might know.'  
__'Any odd jobs I could do to earn my keep?'  
__'Well I guess my house could use some tending to.'  
__'Sir, your house is immaculate. A little remote but nonetheless in perfect condition. And I am no servant.'  
__'Just a few housekeeping details.__ That's all. I certainly wouldn't expect you to wait on me.'  
__'Why are up here all alone if I might ask?'  
__'I like solitude. Comes with the line of work I do. I travel a lot. Please let me at least offer...'  
__'I don't need charity.'  
__'A job?__ I guess could use some help.'  
__'Well if you're desperate and you do seem a little worse for wear.'  
__'I am but I must ask you this, if I was to tell you that I am paid to take lives, what would you say?'  
__'That I guess I used to do the same thing and your secret is safe with me.'  
__'What is your name?'  
__'Sidney Hammerback. Please call me Sid.'  
__'Well Sid, welcome to my home, I'm Mac Taylor.'  
_--------

That was over six years ago. And while he started out just doing some things around the home, he's more than adopted a fatherly stance toward me; looking after and taking care of me, no questions asked. He's never felt this work beneath him and I can't help but be appreciative for the support he offers me without reservation. My mind quickly forces me back to reality as I finally hear Sid calling to me.

"Breakfast will be served in an hour," he mentions as he goes to take his leave.

"Sid, will you please call Don and invite him also?"

"Already took that liberty," he offers with a wink and I just smirk and shake my head as I slowly wander into my large bathroom and look at my tired reflection in the mirror.

"Oh I need a break. Greece?" I moan as I reach for my razor. I'm sure if I allowed it, Sid would be in here turning on the shower and laying out my razor but thankfully he is able to let me do few daily routines on my own. I finish my shave and then turn on the jets to my walk-in shower and let the room fill up with steam; I have a large soaker tub for two but can't see myself alone, naked in bubbles with no one else to share it with, so the dust bunnies make more use out of it than I do. I can't help but fantasize sometimes about an amazing woman, naked and pressed up against me in the warm soapy water.

"Mac...right back to reality."

I allow the hot water to liven up my tired senses, the smell of green tea and whatever else Sid has managed to slip into my private bathroom to jolt my brain alert. I like the soothing woodsy smell but get after him if it's not manly enough to walk around in public. I finally finish my shower, dry off and wrap the towel around my waist and head back into my bedroom and into my walk-in closet. I have a fine selection of clothing; mostly stuff that Sid buys for me or from a private tailor, so am never at a loss as to what to cover myself with. However, on my down time I prefer blue jeans and plain t-shirt, so I can feel like a regular guy once and a while.

"A regular day?" Sid smiles as I finally enter my modern kitchen. Sid is the one who does the cooking; I tried once and nearly burned the place down. So to ensure I have my regular meals he's also become my chef. But I do wish to be, even just once, cooking with my soul mate. Man I'm sad.

"Just a regular day Sid," I reply with a grin as I take the newspaper and head out onto the sun drenched balcony just outside the kitchen and sit down on a patio chair. I enjoy my life and live very well and know inside I don't miss the rigors of every day, nine to five routine. I'd go insane.

"Will be nice when that other chair is occupied," Sid mumbles as he places a small tray of food before me. When Sid first started I told him that I don't eat breakfast other than black coffee and not to make an issue of it. Aside from tying me to a chair and forcing food down my throat, he has somehow over the past six years managed to turn me into a man that, if I have the time, I actually like sitting down and getting a relaxing start to the day with descent food in my belly. But he's right, I would love to have someone in that chair on a regular basis; sharing all this with me. Green eyes and olive skin? Mac! Right...she doesn't exist. Still would be nice.

I cast my blue-gray eyes out over the picturesque landscape before me; the rest of Zurich at my fingertips and offer a slow smile as the sun starts to dry my damp hair. I take sip of my expensive coffee and then look at the paper.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring..."

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

"Honey I'm home...oh that's right I live alone," I offer with a tired sigh as I slowly push my way into my quiet fortress, overlooking the deep blue azure waters of the Mediterranean. My head is lightly pounding, my butt is sore from the red-eye plane flight and I long for the taste of real food and my own bed; but I am happy to be home and arrived here safely so that's all that matters. And even though I know and prefer to live alone I just love to say that when I enter. "Maybe one day someone will answer me back," I offer in a sad lament as I know inside it'll never come true.

I tug my luggage upstairs to my large master bedroom and dump my suitcase at the entrance to my walk in closet and then slowly wander over to the balcony, shedding my light sweater in the process; my designer sandals still downstairs in the front entrance where I kicked them off. I let the salty air liven up my tired senses and play silly games with my jet-lagged body. I slump down in a nearby lounge chair, letting the warm Mediterranean sun bathe me in golden rays; adding a pinkish glow to my olive skin. I close my eyes, stuffing some stray curls behind my head to keep my neck from overheating.

My latest job took me to Costa Rica. Such an exotic locale and I was quite upset that I wasn't able to spend more than a few days of my own time just relaxing and exploring the area I was visiting. The assignment was simple enough; a notorious Crime Lord who doubled crossed those that kept him employed but who turned his back on his wife and children; selling them as collateral to his biggest rival; who in turn paid me my usual couple-million dollar fee to rid the planet of his existence. Which I willingly did, no questions asked; the money already in a Swiss account waiting to be used as I see fit.

I do often sit and reflect about what my life could have become; wondering if I was just a regular everyday woman with a normal job and loving husband if I would finally be content? But I live well and like the fact that I don't have to answer to anyone other than myself. However my mistrust and uncertainty are always on alert and I wonder if regular women have these feelings; I doubt it and so I often think after a job if it'll be my last.

My line of work keeps me alone and in a constant state of alert and solitude. I don't mind being alone as I have been alone all my life; abandoned as a child by my mother who I later learned died in a car accident when I was just two years old. I was then forced to take care of myself and grow up pretty fast; spending most of my time on the streets, fending for myself and learning skills most kids only hear about or see demonstrated on TV. I have become hardened to most things women enjoy; trust, romance and someone they actually want to see at the end of a long day or tough assignment, a loving husband.

While I am Greek by heritage, my mother abandoned me in the US, New York to be exact. And while I grew up there and did my schooling and CIA training on the Eastern Seaboard, Greece was always home. So when I broke apart from the CIA; choosing to dictate my own future instead of it being handed to me; this was the first place I thought to build my fortress of solitude and comfort. I would never live in the US again; other places in the world I might contemplate, but this is home and I hope whoever I find will love it just as much as me. My secluded mansion overlooks the Mediterranean and I have a private path down to a private beach with a waiting luxury sailboat, what's not to love? I'm sure he would love it. Who? My dream man.

"Oh Stella," I chide myself. "He doesn't exist!" The man I am hoping to find; my brain wondering if I ever will, but my heart telling me never to give up. And while I don't trust men and never really have, I am hoping to find one that will force me to want to trust him.

As I said, he doesn't exist. Trust is a luxury that I have never been able to afford; despite the fact that I have millions.

My mind is back to work once again where it belongs! I had tried other areas of work, landing a job with the CIA before they asked me to become part of a special training program that would teach me sniper skills and how to become an invisible assassin. However, when I refused to take on a Presidential assignment for their sole benefit, I was cast out; disavowed at it were, a target in their eyes. And I have over the past ten years learned the value of lies and mistrust, they have kept me alive and thus far and out of the grasp of the CIA and Interpol.

Growing up on the streets has taught me survival skills and instincts that I rely on and trust more than man-made or word of mouth information ever will provide me. My eyes can be deceived, my brain lied to and my heart misled; but my gut instinct will never do me wrong. Each time I am faced with an intense moral dilemma I remember the words my foster mother told me:

_'Stella you were right the first time. You need to trust in your gut more. In your time of need, rely on what you feel inside and go with that. You'll never do yourself wrong. You have good instincts; let them guide you in life.'_

And I have. They have kept me alive long after many had written me off or left me for dead. I have faced both terrifying situations; but while most women would have just lay down and let fate dictate their outcome, I sharply remind myself I always have another option and fate won't best me in a battle to the death. That is one of the other reasons I haven't kept any close companions around; only one of each gender that I dare to trust, but loving neither in a way that'll garner me a secure and happy future.

My one true female companion, often tells me that one day I'll find a man who will force his way into my mind and make me want to hold onto him with everything I have. I just laugh as I remind her that most of them want hot sex and a good tip to make it worth their while. I want a man who'll want me for more than my real estate or sizable bank account.

I have a no men policy that I would on a very rare occasion consider breaking if I found the one man that I could actually trust. My home is my safe haven; a place of security away from the cruel world. When I am in town; Kalamata, I have a small apartment that I rent a few doors down from my doctor's Villa and that I'll use if I am interested in testing the dating waters. But I haven't met one yet that has even made me wonder what he would think of my real home and if I would want to wake up to him in my own bed. I would really have to trust him and no one of that caliber has been created yet. Maybe?

"Yeah right Stella...there is no man on this planet you'll ever be able to trust like that."

And I know I'm right. I have dated a few men in different parts of the earth, most recently Frankie Mala, an inspiring artist in Milan. But he was very controlling and wanted to shape me into something I'm just not. At first he was kind and attentive, but his obsession and possessive attitude were disconcerting and I took my leave before things I'm sure got out of control. A few of the locals and a tourist now and again if I ever feel the need to flex my womanly muscles; but they were all just passing amusements, nothing lasting.

And as time slowly moves on I realize that I want a man to accept me for who I am; a skill assassin with a heart of gold; one who is seeking that elusive soul mate to quit the game and finally enjoy love and life.

"Oh Stella," I laugh. "You are pathetic."

I tried dating a fellow industry professional, "_Barracuda_", but even then, I kept wondering when he'd put a bullet in me and take everything I keep hidden away, so I told him to take a hike. I guess that's why my Villa is so hidden, away from the prying eyes and nosy ears of those around me. But apart from the Barracuda there is no other industry man who garners my interest, oh save one. "_The Marine_". His reputation is without dispute and he's the best most will brag, in the whole world. I'd like to go one on one with "_The Marine_" and show him that I'm a force to be reckoned with. But much like myself, I'm sure he lives alone and trusts no one outside his own inner peace of mind. If he even has that.

"I don't have peace of mind, why should he?"

I'm sure much like myself, "_The Marine_" probably spends a great deal of his nights playing the role of insomniac. I don't know his history or background; much like myself it's probably locked away but to the privileged few. But as I go by handle as it were, "_Aphrodite_", as I need to protect my real identity, I might have crossed paths with my skilled rival before and just never knew it. Much like "_Baracuda_" won't tell his real name I won't offer mine either; another reason I am alone.

The kind of man I want doesn't exist on this planet, and I have been in almost every major city it has to offer and still haven't lined him up in my scope. _Where is he_? He'd have to be handsome, have blue eyes and a great ass. I laugh at that last thought as my favorite body part on a man is his arms. Arms that would be strong enough to hold me whenever I needed it; and yet able to bend to whatever fantasy I might want to subject him to. Kind, caring, considerate and a real gentleman. Someone of strong enough character to put up with my various moods; take all I have to offer and yet still love me and want to be with me at the end of the day. And I'm pretty sure that isn't "_The Marine_". Army men are usually cold and uncaring; usually born with a dictator type attitude.

I value family and have often dreamed of building a secure future for myself with an amazing man by my side; one that would actually want to see me as his future happiness, much less want to call me his wife and soul mate. He'd have to be something else and since I have such high standards and a mental list that I never put away, I know I'll never find him. Where is he? Maybe when I'm dead and forced to share coffin space and I'll find him then.

I just shake my head as I know I'll never find him and push myself out of my chair and start for inside. My mind often pictures a man, half dressed, lounging on the bed waiting for me to come back in; warm blue eyes beckoning me back to his side so he can once again show his affection in a kind and caring manner. Strong arms that would hold me close and perfect lips I would hungrily devour. A man who is at times playful, submissive, in charge or just into whatever I have in mind for him. Being an aggressive woman by nature, I often tire of men who'll just do whatever I ask, thinking they are pleasing me. I want a man who knows what he wants, that being me of course and forces me to acknowledge it. Plus most are intimidated by such a headstrong independent woman that most fall behind even before I take a step forward. I want a man who's not afraid of a strong woman, who will be able to just accept me as I am but show me that once and awhile it's me that needs to be taken care of, protected and show me that he's the only man I'll ever need.

I want to think of him, dream of him, fantasize of him long after he's left my sight; always in my mind and heart, forever belonging to me. However, I offer a tired sigh as I realize that when I open my eyes, his image fades and I'm once again alone.

Well almost.

"Good afternoon Alexander," I greet my faithful room mate who wanders over to me looking for any kind of affection I might throw his way. I pick up my well fed tabby and give him a squeeze; being rewarded with an energetic round of purrs and meows.

"Did Sheldon treat you well while I was away?" I ask in a soft voice as I finally place him on my large king-size bed, pick up my suitcase and head into my walk in closet to unpack. Whenever I do an assignment I pick outfits that I hope will blend in with the locals, but can't resist filling up my suitcase with some native attire so always return home with more than I left with.

Sheldon Hawkes is the only male to date that I will actually call friend and allow into my circle of confidence. He is a brilliant doctor that set up a private practice in Kalamata after moving from the busyness of Los Angeles and then Athens but loves the freedom that traveling to house clients such as myself affords. He's paid very well but says he does it for the love of medicine and the knowledge he gains rather than the monetary bonuses people like myself afford him with. I have known him for the past three years and he has more than proven his trust over the years; odd since when I first met him he offered a few simple sentences and it seemed to work.

--------  
_'Are you a doctor?'  
__'I am. What's the problem?'  
__'My friend Jessica is sick and needs medical attention. We were...'  
__'I've seen this before. Let me get my nurse to help her into an examination room. Mrs...'  
__'Ms. Stella.'  
__'Very well then Ms. Stella, let me help...'  
__'I can take her.'  
__'Trust me I know what I'm doing.'  
__'But...'  
__'You came to me for help right?'  
__'Stella I'll be okay, I trust him.'  
__'You must have an honest face.'  
__'That's what my mother told me.'  
__'Thank you Dr. Hawkes.'  
__'Sheldon please.'  
__'Thank you Sheldon.'  
__'You can thank me after I have looked at that side wound you are trying to hide.'  
__'No big deal.'  
__'Fresh blood is a big deal.'  
__'I can't re...'  
__'Report a gunshot wound? I guess in Athens that would be true. But we aren't in Athens right?'  
__'Right.'  
__'Looks like a sniper shot.'  
__'You know your weapons.'  
__'I know my snipers,' he whispers and I look at him in shock.  
__'I think I should...'  
__'You know there is a reason I make house calls to certain clients, even abroad, like Barracuda.'  
__I looked at him in shock at offering the name of a fellow assassin so loosely.  
__'Trust me, I'm not the guy who's going to rat you out. I enjoy my practice and lifestyle far too much to come into your line of fire.'  
__'Sheldon...you just earned my business. Keep up it up and we'll see how things develop.'  
_--------

That was three years ago and I have trusted him with my life ever since.

I need to go into town and see Sheldon but a trip into Kalamata will take more than an hour or so I'll leave that for sometime this week and just spend the rest of the day unwinding in peace and tomorrow by the beach. I wander into the bathroom and cast an envious eye toward my old fashioned bathtub and smile; nothing better than a long relaxing soak in warm soapy water. I wonder if my dream man would love to lie naked in my arms in a tub filled with bubbles. I'm sure he would, he's a guy, I laugh. I head back out of my bedroom and pick up the phone.

"Welcome back," Sheldon's voice greets me over the phone with a slight sigh.

"Tough day?"

"Ah just the usual. How was the Coast?" He asks, referring to my recent stint in Costa Rica.

"Just what the doctor ordered," I lightly laugh. "Thanks for looking after Alexander. I swear you must feed him steak when I'm away."

"He's a good boy," Sheldon laughs. "Need any fixing up?"

"Could use an update on my shots," I reply with a frown. "I think I'll come sometime this week. Prepare for my arrival."

"Will we be doing the usual?"

"Of course," I reply. "And you can tell us who is your latest love interest."

"Ah that'll be you Stella," Sheldon smiles. "Speaking of which, did you find _him _over there? Your blue eyed soul mate?"

"Sheldon, you know he doesn't exist," I huff.

"I'll bet he's out there right now saying the same thing as you."

"Well George Clooney might do in the meantime."

"Well the next time he's on the Rivera I'll set you two up."

"Yeah thanks."

"Jessica with you?"

"No why?"

"Just ask her about her latest love interest. She was in Athens last week."

"Oh do tell."

"No way, that's her tale to tell you. Let's just say tall, dark and handsome. I gotta run. See you both when you get here."

"We'll be there."

I hang up the phone and then look at a picture of me and Jessica and smile. "What are you up to?"

In truth I am tired and just want to relax tonight but I haven't seen Jessica for a week now and just need to see her smiling face and hear her upbeat chatter, even if it's mindless drabble about some poor sap she's just met. She keeps me grounded, I often tell her; my womanly shoulder to cry on and sometimes voice of reason, that I haven't found with any other woman to date. I wander back into my closet and start to dissect my suitcase and get everything back to the clean space it was before I arrived home.

"Maybe I'll invite Jessica over for dinner," I mumble as I continue to hang my fresh clothes; tossing the dirty ones in the laundry. I don't have a house keeper as I enjoy even the mundane tasks of keeping my house clean, doing the laundry and cooking my meals; keeps me real I often tell Jessica when she asks why I don't keep a maid as I can more than afford one.

Jessica Angell is my closest and truest friend. I have known her for four years and trust her with my very life and although it's not a long time by most standards, our bond was true from day one. I wish she lived closer but knows I need my privacy and space so has a nice little villa not far from the busy downtown of Kalamata; a trendier part of town. Whenever I am in to see Sheldon, I often stop by and the three of us go out for dinner and I can't help but wonder if there would ever be a man that they would accept with open arms and he would do the same in return. Family bonds are very important to me and so he'd have to respect that they'll always be around.

Jessica, I guess could be called my protge but she shows a lot of promise and I think when I finally have a reason to retire, I'll hand her my reputation and she'll take over. Right now she handles only minor assignments; ones I know she'll be able to handle without incident, but for the most part she helps me and is still in the learning phase. She is American born and bred but when she forced her way into my life one fateful night, I was unable to turn her away and she's been a valuable ally ever since. I met her in a dark alley in New York when I was on assignment and practically saved her life and she's been an important part of mine ever since.

--------  
_'Let go of me!'  
__'Gentlemen, two against one?__ What is going on here?'  
__'Beat it princess.'  
__'Princess?__ Haven't heard that before?'  
__'This is none of your concern!'  
__'What did she do?'  
__'She just murdered my brother and now she has to pay.'  
__'I see. Did he deserve it?'  
__'Listen bitch...'  
__'Now I have heard that before. Sadly I am going to flex my bitch muscles and save her and kill both of you.'  
__'Ha...whatever, now beat it!'  
__I remember raising my gun, silencer already in hand and take them both out and then slowly walk up to the angry young woman.  
__'I could have taken care of myself!'  
__'Did you murder his brother?'  
__'Are you a cop?'  
__'Not really. I was paid to take those two out. You know Marcel Sweeny?'  
__'Yeah.'  
__'He sends his regards.'  
__'Who are you?'  
__'Stella.'  
__'Jessica.'  
__'Well Jessica, I admire your grit, but why are you down here alone?'  
__'Just lucky I guess. Did he really pay you to take them out?'  
__'Yes.'  
__'I asked if I could do that! Damn you!'  
__'Damn me?' I asked with a smile. 'You don't know me.'  
__'I need the money and you look like you don't!'  
__'You're right, I don't do what I do for the money.'  
__'For the fun of it?'  
__'For justice.'  
__'I want your job.'  
__'Are you sure?'  
__'Yes I'm sure. Who do you work for?'  
__I remembered offering a laugh. 'I work for myself. But I could use a female ally like you. Where do you work?'  
__'I'm between jobs.'  
__'Where do you live?'  
__'Look mom...'  
__'I need some help Jessica. You help me with this and I'll give you twenty five percent of my regular fee and if you like it you can come and live with me and learn my trade.'  
__'Where do you live?'  
__'Greece?'  
__'How much would I get, like a hundred bucks?'  
__'Try five hundred thousand,' I remember telling her and she nearly choked.  
__'Pardon?__ What are you?'  
__'A paid assassin.__ Do you want to learn or not?'  
__'I sure do.'  
_--------

"Stella? When did you get back?" Jessica's happy voice greets me.

"Where are you? Kalamata?"

"No, closer than you think."

"Just outside?"

"No, don't worry," she laughs.

"Well I know it's early but did you want to swing by for dinner? You can spend the night here, we'll laze on the beach tomorrow and then we can head into town and see Sheldon sometime this week?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll stop by and get some fresh Crabs and Mussels for dinner. Anything else?"

"Just the new gossip about this mystery man."

"What did Sheldon tell you?"

"Just come over around six."

"Stella!"

"See you then."

I hang up with Jessica and then look at the clock. Enough time for a warm soak in the tub to unwind and then a nap to allow my body to catch up to my tired brain.

I wander into the bathroom and start the warm water, pouring in some home made fruity smelling bath salts that I got at the open air market and then letting the warmth from the sun pour in through the open windows, baking the tiled room with golden heat. Being perched up high and having no neighbors affords me the opportunity to walk around half dressed or with no clothes on at all; which I don't mind.

"Now if only I had a man who wanted to do the same for me in return," I huff as quickly shed my sundress and underwear and put my hair up and into a messy bun. I ease myself into the warm waters; offering a heavy sigh as I finally sink all the way in; Alexander on a ledge beside me, letting his paws tease the bubbles, trying to trap them. He manages to get one onto his nose and offers a small sneeze when it bursts into his face.

"Alexander do you think I'll ever find the one? The one that makes me want to quit this game and just enjoy all that I have so far with him at my side?" He offers a contented purr and I just smile.

I lean my head back on the small bath pillow and close my eyes, letting my mind wander once again. In truth that's what I really want; a man to come into my life and force me to want to enjoy its pleasures and all the good and exotic things the world has to offer. Doing them alone just isn't fun and I tire of constantly looking for a travelling companion or seeking out information about local tourists who others wantn to set me up with.

"But it would be nice," I offer to myself as I just let my body unwind and relax in the warm soothing water. I stare out into the blue sky just above some cliff peaks and offer a smile. I think I'll just unwind the rest of this week down by the beach; soaking up the sun and just taking it easy before I accept anything else. Unlike Jessica, I can now pick and choose my assignments, knowing I don't need the money by any means.

Sometime later, I finally feel myself starting to get wrinkly and my eyes are almost about to close and it's time for some real sleep before I have to get up and make our dinner. I love eating in this part of the world; it's relaxed and unlike the US or other parts of Europe, it's laid back and people just enjoy being with each other, drinking wine and eating good food. Jessica and I are no exception. Some of our best nights are spent in front of my wood fireplace, wine glass in hand, talking about a past assignment or what the week in Athens or even at home will afford.

I quickly dry off and grab my robe and head downstairs to my rustic kitchen. I love to cook and some of my wealth has afforded me to take personal cooking lessons from some of the top Mediterranean chefs to ensure my skills are top notch. I do like to go out but would rather have a home cooked meal; taking my time to savor each plate I like to present.

When I first started on my own I couldn't afford much more than a tin of beans for supper and my standard cup of coffee for breakfast. But over the years I have come to realize the value of enjoying certain delights in life and a home cooked meal is one of them. Besides, I would like to think that if a quality man is out there seeking me, then this will just add to my resume of desirable attributes. That and being able to take out an enemy within the blink of an eye.

I offer a laugh to myself as I move around my rustic kitchen. Despite the money I have, I like my Mediterranean villa to have an authentic appeal and so I have had it decorated with Greek pieces, the native colors and anything else that I consider warm and inviting; nothing too cold and modern.

I take out a few things for dinner and let them rest on the counter until it's time to come back down and prepare them; then I slowly head back upstairs and push myself under the cozy comforter and close my eyes. Despite the light my body is tired and so falling asleep in a dimly lit room will be no trouble at all; the smell of warm salt air mixing with the heat will add to the comfort of my siesta. Jessica will be here in a few hours and then she'll fill me in on the new man in her life; once again making me wish that right now I was being held in the strong loving embrace of my lost soul mate. Where is he?

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring..."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter was long but unlike 'Opposites Attract' I wanted both featured in the first chapter as the story will now build from here.

**So what do you think of these detailed intros? Love the story idea? Hate it? Should I continue? Or stop? You the people will tell me with your reviews!**

But if enough want it then you'll see more about our fave couple; how they meet; how they connect and go from there, all the while growing a bond of love, friendship and trust; of course danger, peril and mystery also await them. Danny and Lindsay will factor in and even Lucy and Adam but you'll have to see what role I come up with for them. Please let me know! Thanks in advance!

But if not a lot of reviews to continue...then I hope you enjoyed this brief snippet from my overactive immagination! :)


	2. Friends and Neighbors

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 2 - Friends and Neighbors**

**A/N:** wow thanks for the great support. I was kinda nervous about you guys liking this angle with my SMACKED so thanks for putting my mind at ease and now I will happily continue and hopefully not disappoint (eek!)! So hang on for a long, fun, sexy, action filled ride. Hope that's okay and you like this chapter as well and many thanks.

**PS:** Yes as some of you might have guessed the basic "premise" to Mr. & Mrs. Smith was the idea for this story where they are assassins hired to kill each other, but in this story they aren't married. However, there might be some similarities throughout (grin) so enjoy!

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

"Welcome back," Don greets me as I look up from my coffee, slowly putting down the newspaper and offering a welcoming smile.

"Good to be home," I lightly frown as he plunks himself down opposite me, Sid bringing him a plate of breakfast to match mine.

"Sid, I could have gotten that," Don frowns but then offers a thanks and Sid just smiles.

"It's my morning joy, humor me," Sid retorts and Don looks at me with an amused expression.

"Don't ask, he's been that way all morning," I huff.

"Someone got lucky last night," Don grins and I just roll my eyes; Sid offering only a cryptic smile in return. "Mac, he's like ninety and can still get women; what's wrong with _you_?"

"_Ninety_? Listen you young whippersnapper," Sid starts with a mock threat but knows his face has already gone a deeper shade of red and must take his leave before the two younger men start to dissect his personal life; still humming in the background, forcing us both to just wonder.

"Think I'm right?" Don asks.

"She's just a friend."

"A _friend_ Sid?" Don teases.

"Don, leave him alone," I just shake my head, taking another sip of coffee.

"Does he ever offer any secrets on finding the right woman?"

"Yeah stop looking," I frown.

"That's lame."

"That's what I said."

"I can hear you both!" Sid calls to us and Don finally changes the topic. I laugh at Sid sometimes, as he has also adopted a fatherly stance toward _both_ of us; calling us _his boys_ sometimes, as he never had sons. However, as much as he too is protective of Don, his watching over me is sometimes to a fault and his concern deeper than for my protoge.

"How was Dubai? I could have helped on that one you know," Don mentions to me in a somewhat sour tone.

"Had nothing to do with your skills; just the nature of the assignment itself and the location. Trust me not a place I'll frequent anytime soon, although I was invited back. You got your cut right?"

"Still would like to earn it," he huffs.

"It was tough."

"Want to talk about it?" Don asks.

"No," I answer simply and he just lightly scowls.

Part of me that frustrates Don the most is that I am a very private person; not really allowing anyone a glimpse into my soul; Sid labeling me iron clad and private and closed off long ago. I know Don means well but if I am to pour out my soul and inner most feelings it won't be to another man. I do offer some glimpses to Sid, but he's had experience in life that I know will lend a beneficial reply as to Don just wanting me to simply get it off my chest. I offer a look and Don knows not to press me further on Dubai.

"Next time," I offer and he finally agrees. "So the Mediterranean?" I ask in wonder; leaning back in my patio chair. "Glad you used my away time nicely."

"Sid!" Don scolds.

"Don't blame him. You know I would have found out sooner or later. How was it?"

"Just a few days in Athens that's it but it was amazing. Ever been?"

"I prefer the coast but...once but not for any length of time."

"Mac you have millions, time to spend a little on personal pleasure," he reminds me in a kind tone. "We both know you fancy Mediterranean women over anyone else; certainly over American women."

"American women are too skinny and obsessed with self image and dieting. The last American I dated I felt like I was going to break her in half when I held her close," I remind him with a slight wince and Don just smiles at me. "What's she like?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean Who? The woman responsible for the permanent grin you have on your face."

"Grin?" Don fakes.

"Don't play me. Who is she?"

"Jessica Angell," Don tells me. "And she's an angel all right; and beautiful.

"Well I know she must be tall with dark hair as you only seem to look at that type. What does she do for work?"

"Advertising sales," Don replies; giving him the false professional title that has been handed to her by my rival; her skilled teacher. "Did I mention beautiful."

"What did you tell her about you?"

"Trust me I told her what you told me to say. I'm a land developer based near Switzerland and I travel lot. I think she bought it. Mac I got this down to a science now."

"Did you see the inside of her apartment?"

"Mac!"

I just look at him and arch my brows in suspicion. "Don, give me a break will you."

"She lives in Kalamata but we did get a room, only once and it was well worth it," he smiles again, not able to hide the obvious fact that he's smitten.

"Should I bother to remember this one's name?"

"Thats your department Mac, but I told her I would see her again soon and I just might. Why don't you come with me next time?"

"You could use some sun Master Taylor," Sid reminds me as he comes back onto the balcony and sits down opposite me with his usual cup of Queen's Blend breakfast tea and some latest medical journal. Even though he's not practicing any longer, Sid likes to keep his skills and knowledge up to date and I am more than grateful as I always seem to have something new to offer him in the way of a medical fix up.

"Sid, you still call him Master?" Don queries.

"Much like you, _he_ doesn't listen to me either," I retort with a slight frown.

"But you are not his Master," Don laughs.

"Could use a vacation Master Taylor," Sid notes.

"Don't start you two," I lightly warn and Sid just smiles. "Besides, if I took a real vacation two things would happen; I would die of natural causes because I wouldn't know what to do with myself and Sid would turn this place into a seventies disco parlor."

"Really?" Don asks with a smile and Sid slowly shakes his head no.

"Then I'd have to clean up. Trust me Tidy Taylor here is a god send," he praises and I just smirk.

"Seriously Mac, a few days in Greece?"

"With you and this girl? Me a third wheel? No thanks."

"You could just relax you know," Sid mentions.

"What's that?" I question and Don swats my arm. "I'll think about it," is all I can offer. Sid looks at me and just offers a slight frown but no further words; knowing me well enough to know when to press me about an issue and when to wait for a better time to press his luck.

"What are your plans for today?" Don asks me as he continues with his breakfast.

"Today is a regular day."

"Mac, that's everyday for you when you are not working. I have to take care of a few things, but why don't you stop by later and we'll go out for dinner."

"Is this another setup?" I ask with a tired voice.

"He's not into setups," Sid offers and Don smirks.

"I'm not into setups," I huff.

"It's not a set up, I swear," Don insists. "Just _you_ buying _me_ dinner," he finishes and I just shake my head.

Don and I make idle talk about his new love and his trip to Greece for the better part of an hour before he takes his leave, finally getting me to agree to go with him to one of Zurich's most trendy but expensive culinary eateries; Petermanns Kunststuben, in the Kssnacht area of Zurich. I know Don will con me into paying but in truth I can afford it and dont mind his company, and could use an outing, so just agree and he finally takes his leave.

"Want to join us?"

"I have plans," Sid tells me in a kind tone; looking at me in concern. "But you on the other hand..."

"Just say it."

"Don seems happy."

"He just got laid," I retort and Sid chuckles; knowing better than to ask if I'm jealous. "But yeah I guess he has that look in his eye. Ever had that?"

"Once," Sid remembers as he leans back in his chair.

"And your newest lady friend?"

"Nothing too serious; we've agreed we're just _friends_. Much like myself, she too has lost her true love and so at times we just need someone to talk and enjoy some company with, especially when you're not around. I've had my chance at true love Mac, and when she died a part of me died that day and was never reborn. Unlike yourself, I've had my shot at true love and have no regrets, save one, she's not here to get to know you like I have. But then if she wasn't taken from me, I would never have gotten to know you, so her passing was also a small blessing."

"Do you still miss her?"

"Sometimes so much that I can't even breathe," he whispers with a faraway look.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Sid quickly regains himself. "The past is pain and pleasure, right?"

I can only smile at his kind words and feel an emotional drain starting to eat away at my insides as I listen to the rest of his explanation; forcing me to feel a twinge of jealousy at a chance I believe has long since passed me by.

"Do you ever miss practicing medicine?" I ask him, knowing inside that he trusts me enough to spare his feelings any personal pain.

"Sometimes, but then with all the trouble you get into, it's practically a full time job just helping you," he offers and I frown. "However, I do help out those in town when I visit but it's not the same to me any more, my fulfillment is here helping you. It's what she would have wanted from and expected of me."

"Your wife was amazing, I'm not an honorable man," I insist.

"To me you are," he offers and I look up in wonder. "Honor is what we carry with us, who _we_ are; not what pays our bills."

"I envy your love and history; it's something I doubt I'll ever have. I have been looking for ten years; it won't happen now."

"You'll find her Mac, and when you do you'll know it in that instant and you'll never want to let her go. Then you'll finally know the love and happiness I want for you."

"Thank you."

"Ah you caught me at a weak moment," he smiles, quickly regaining his composure; but never afraid to show his real self in my presence.

"I meant for calling me Mac," I lightly offer and he smirks.

"That was a _weaker_ moment," he finishes and I just laugh. "But you really shouldn't write yourself off."

"Someone has to," I huff and he frowns.

"She'll accept you no matter what."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you'll keep looking until you find one that does. She's out there."

"I don't trust anyone."

"You trust me and sometimes Don," Sid smirks.

"I never trusted Peyton."

"Mac, you never wanted to be with Peyton. And you certainly never loved her."

"But..."

"Trust me, when you find her and if you love her enough, you'll trust her."

"Thanks."

"Not that I don't mind you opening up to me but..." Sid starts.

"Why now more so than before?" I frown.

"Exactly."

"Dubai."

"What else happened that you are keeping locked inside your tormented brain?"

"I happened upon a letter from the man who loved the Emir's sister in law; the man she found love and security with."

"And?"

"And just the words; his life pledged to hers even in death; his soul already belonging to hers and...oh never mind," I huff, looking away in frustration and Sid gently squeezes my shoulder. "I guess I thought that kind of love and people outside of you never existed. I guess other men do also feel that way and I want that, even just once."

"Growing up is pretty painful isn't it?"

"It is."

"What are you going to do today _Sir_?" He lightly questions and I smirk; once again thankful that he has the insight to change the subject and not let me wallow in my mis-guided misery.

"Probably much the same as the week ahead, not much. But before I go and see Don, I do have to get some banking done, pay a few things for this place. What else did you say we needed fixed around here?"

"One of the jets in the outside hot tub is broken; two of the lights in the sauna room..." his voice trails off as my eyes once again wander down the mountainside and rest on the activity in the city below. In my heart I know that's what I want, what Sid told me; a woman that I will find and in an instant know I'll never want to let her go; that my soul and heart will belong to her for all eternity. But where is she? Certainly not in any of the clubs Don has dragged me into as of late.

Sid finally finishes his list of things that need tending to and once again I offer a small thanks; knowing I would be lost without his help and this place in ruins. I might have rescued him that fateful day but in truth we were two men in search of a lifeline to grab onto; forcing ourselves one last breath of hope and promise; taking it from the company of the other and helping ourselves through the murky waters of life. A chance given to each other when the rest of the world had written us off for good.

Sid clears away the last of the plates and I finally push myself to a standing position and wander over to the edge of the balcony where I was last night and then look over and down. I can almost feel a soft hand gently rubbing my back and I automatically offer a sigh of contentment; one that is not lost on my guardian but thankfully something he won't mention. I take a few more deep breaths of fresh mountain air and then head back inside, toward my bedroom. I quickly shed my jeans and t-shirt in favor of a pair of track pants and head downstairs into my personal gym. I like to keep myself in top physical shape, not just to give myself a fighting chance when I am in trouble, which is often, but something more desirable to offer my dream woman when I finally find her.

"Can't offer her a shabby Mac Taylor," I lightly laugh as I pick up a pair of punching gloves and head for the large leather punching bag hanging in a small room. I offer all I have; expelling anger, stress and frustration; things I have had to keep inside when in Dubai. I finally finish up my affair with the bag and head over to the weights; finish them off, a half hour on the treadmill and I think I need another shower. I usually work out at night so I can shower right afterward but I was too tired last night so this morning took its place. I quickly finish my shower and then head back into the bedroom. I hate dressing up and always wonder if I'm either over or under dressed. Left up to me, I would wear jeans all the time, but as I head into my closet I see Sid has chosen something he thinks will be appropriate but also catch the ladies attention and I once again know I'd be lost without him. Dark dress pants, beige polo shirt and new brown leather jacket. Oh why can't I just wear jeans, I moan as I toss the towel aside and hurry to get ready.

"Looking pretty dapper," Sid mentions to me an hour later as I am about to head out.

"_Dapper_? Don says the word is hot," I reply with a slight frown. "More like plain."

"Not in that."

"Thanks, I think. Be back later."

"Call if you're going to be late," Sid calls out to me.

"I doubt I'll be _that_ late, this is Don's place, remember? Plus he's in love right?"

"Just go and enjoy, even if it'll be the first time."

I offer a sideways smile as I head into the secure garage; getting into my luxury Land Rover and then finally leaving my estate, Sid watching from the balcony and offering a wave. The fact that he has never lost my trust or taken liberties with what is at his disposal has earned him free run of the place in my absence. He's the father I wish I had even now.

I head into Zurich and am always reminded why I chose the spot where my home is; I would go insane in all this daily traffic. And although it's no where near as bad as some of the major cities I have been into, this is bad enough.

"How on earth does Don do this?" I lightly growl at the traffic that isn't moving very fast. I finally reach the bank and my head is pounding and my anger rising. Thankfully the polite Asian teller has a calming effect on my presence; that and the fact I remind myself I am in public around normal people, I quickly settle down at start my banking business. I head back outside; one more place to visit to make before I pick up Don. I stop my custom SUV in front of a small repair shop and head inside.

"Mac, you dressed up for me?"

"Nice try Walt, I need some more repairs done," I tell the man that Sid personally recommended. He's the only other man that I will actually allow on my property as he's proven his worth and gained my trust by ensuring my privacy and security are guaranteed. "Just a few actually. This should cover it," I tell him as I hand him a generous cheque.

"How is Sid?"

"He's okay. Waiting for the hot tub to be fixed again."

"So he and Alice can use it?"

"Alice? As in Alice Webb?"

"Headmistress of the Bramston Girls School."

I just shake my head and offer a slight smile. "Thanks Walt."

"Take care Mac," he offers as I take my leave. Alice Webb, I smirk to myself. And although I know Sid is not looking to get remarried, I think she'd be a fine woman for him if he ever thought about it. But when you've had true love do you even want to get married again? Sid said no, but I've never had that so I don't know. I would like to think I will grow old with someone, but what if don't have that opportunity? Will I just grow old and die alone?

Before I can allow myself any more morbid thoughts, I get back into the Land Rover and head over to Don's brownstone dwelling. He lives in a very trendy part of town and seems to blend in very well with the rest of his young yuppie like neighbors. I see his black Audi sports car still parked out front and just stop. I think I'll drive as that'll give me an excuse to not only leave early but also not drink too much. The last time I was drunk, poor Sid had to let me sleep it off in the front entrance as he wasn't able to carry me up the stairs to a softer piece of furniture without hurting himself or me. I learnt my lesson and haven't done it again; never had a good reason. Certainly no one worth getting drunk over.

"She doesn't exist," I remind myself as I pull to the curb and stop.

I get out and then slowly head toward his front door; my eyes always watching around me, years of living in paranoia and wondering if there is perhaps someone waiting to take a shot and end my existence right now. I have tried to push that feeling away and just relax but inside its not possible; it's part of who I am now.

"Come on in Mac," Don greets me and I step inside his very modern home. "Sid, dress you again?"

"You want to keep your job?" I retort with a dry expression.

"Yeah I guess we can't all be GQ like me," he laughs as he grabs his wallet and stuffs it into his leather waistcoat. "What do you think of the new color scheme?" He asks about the light green and earth tone decor that now greet me in his posh living space.

"Very modern," I remark with a light frown. "Very...you."

"Thank you very much. So you thought about Greece?"

"Don, what would I do there? You and this girl and me?"

"She has friends Mac, trust me I'm sure it won't be just the three of us. I'll make you a deal, you come with me, spend at least one day and if you really do hate it, leave and I won't have hurt feelings."

"But..."

"What do you have to lose?"

"My sanity?" I lightly grimace.

"Lost that long ago Mac," he teases. "Come on."

"I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Fine, but if you say no, I'll just ask until you say yes," he offers and I just roll my eyes. "All set?"

"I'm driving," I state firmly. "I thought you were interested in this girl Jessica?"

"Mac, this is not a pick up place and yes I'm very interested which is why we aren't going to a club or bar. Sid just said..."

"What?" I ask in shock as we stand just outside his brownstone on the porch. I grab his arm and force him to look me square on. "What did he say?"

"That you needed a break away from home to get your mind off Dubai. Was it really that bad?"

"I spare you certain assignments for a reason," I reply with a slight frown.

"And holding it inside? That's not healthy either."

"Hence why I am here," I huff as we slowly walk down the steps to my dark green SUV. "I also went one on one with the bag today so I am feeling pretty okay."

"Sorry," Don mumbles as he gets into the front seat.

"What on earth for?"

"For whatever you won't tell me," he frowns as I close the door. "Think you'll ever find someone you'll want to share your pain with?"

"Trust me Don, she doesn't exist," I reply with a sad tone as I push us into the nightlife of downtown Zurich. I know I say those words, mostly to remind myself that a quality woman wouldn't be interested in a man with a tormented past and tortured soul; not getting my hopes up. We enter the upscale restaurant and thankfully true to his word, we take a seat and it's just us for the rest of the night, Don surprising me by not even looking at another woman. Whatever this Jessica has, must be special, because Don's attention was on me all night. Will I ever have that? No. So I push those sad thoughts deep to the back of my mind and heart; paste on a fake smile for the rest of the world to see and tell myself my soul mate doesn't exist.

Still I can't help but wonder, if she does exist, what she's doing right about now?

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

My mind continues to dream about an amazing man holding me close; planting warm kisses on my naked body; his hands holding me close and his mouth telling me how much he loves me and that he can't live without me. I feel Alexander moving by my feet and as soon as he goes to pounce, I'm forced awake.

"Thanks Alexander," I lightly huff as I push some curls out of my face and look over at the clock. It's almost five and I have more than overslept.

"Right through lunch," I moan as I rub Alexander's head before I grab him and give him a gentle squeeze and he starts to reward me with enthusiastic purrs. "What do you think our soul mate is doing right now?" I ask him as I slowly push the warm comforter off me and allow the cool air to fully pull me from my sleepy stupor; Alexander once again attacking my feet. "Probably something fun and amazing, but he better be alone!" I pout and then laugh.

"Stella, you are so sad," I offer to the empty room as I push myself out of bed and the head into my closet to put some normal clothes on, returning my plush robe to its rightful place in my bathroom. If I am going out I like to dress up a little more but it's only Jessica and so choose some comfortable cotton pants a colorful tunic top; my hair up and away from my face and neck.

"Hello?" Jessica calls out; using the key I have given her to let herself in.

"Come on in!" I call out. "Be right down."

I finish putting a few things away and then hurry down to see Jessica and greet her with a big hug.

"Welcome back," she smiles as we slowly wander into the kitchen; me taking the things she's brought and her just following after me and helping where necessary.

"How was Costa Rica?" She wonders.

"Tiring," I offer with a slight frown. "And before you start, this one was just a personal favor which is why I wasn't there for that long."

"_Personal favor_ for a Crime Lord?"

"Sometimes it helps to have friends in low places," I offer and she smirks.

"Thought those were all your friends."

"Almost, except you," I throw at her and she smiles. "Next time okay?"

"Sure."

"Jess you know it's not a trust thing right?"

"There is still so much you keep from me, but I guess after playing this game for ten years, I can't fault you anything else except mistrust."

"It'll come. I did get you something," I tell her as I bring out a gift bag and hand it to her with a grin. She takes the bag eagerly and opens it in haste; quickly pulling out each thing and squealing with glee like a child on a special occasion. She looks at the authentic handmade Caftan, sandals with real stones; native jewelry and a bottle of pure flower nectar.

"You had time to shop?"

"I'm good at what I do," I wink.

"Not that I'm not grateful but you didn't have to give me a share when I didn't do anything to help."

"Well usually you keep this place under lock and key but Sheldon I hear had to feed Alexander. Where were you?"

"Athens," she finally admits.

"His name?"

"What? Who's name?" She asks in haste, trying to hide the rising color in her cheeks.

"The man on your mind right now? The one causing that smile?" I ask with a twinge of envy. Even after I'd come home from being with my past relationships; Frankie in the beginning included; I never had that look on my face; the look of love or at least deep attraction at first sight. I'm still waiting for mine. _Where is he?_

"His name is Don Flack and he's a land developer who lives in Switzerland and he travels a lot and was just down for a few days in Athens. We met in the market place and...damn Stella that was it. At least I think it is," she finishes with a frown.

"What makes this one so special? Besides his obvious dark features that I know you swoon over."

"Yes tall, dark and certainly handsome; I would even say hot. Bright blue eyes, Irish and a great body..."

"You've seen...Jessica!"

"Just once, couldn't help myself, as soon as I saw him I was picturing him naked!" She blushes and I just smile warmly; something else I haven't felt yet. Haven't found a man yet that at first glance would like to see all he has to offer. _Will I ever have that?_

"And you told him what about yourself?"

"What you told me, I'm in Advertising sales which is why I too travel a lot, I live in Greece, brought him to a small hotel in Athens as opposed to my real home in Kalamata. He's so sweet and..."

"Love?"

"Stella I'm sorry," she quickly offers.

"About what?"

"Bragging about my great new guy when..."

"Jessica I have learned that my soul mate doesn't exist, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with; he's a figment of my over worked imagination."

"Could happen."

"Has to fit my qualifications and I just..."

"Don't you ever tire of the mental list?" She asks as we continue making our tasty dinner.

"Sometimes, but it sure helps me weed out a lot of one night stands."

"Dark hair, blue eyes, great arms, great body, brooding...did I leave anything out?"

"Single and no kids?" I offer and she laughs.

"And must love cats. Don is allergic so I guess we won't be sitting for Alexander anytime soon."

"_We_?"

"_We_."

"Well I am happy for you. Should I memorize his name?"

"Might keep this one around for a bit but we'll see how it goes. I don't want to get my hopes up but he's emailed or texted me almost every day since we parted and you always told me a man has to pursue me more than me pursuing him so..."

"Well it's very obvious you are smitten," I tell her and she looks at me with a tight smile. "That better be because dinner is a bit late and not because you think me pathetic and..."

"I'd never think you pathetic but I just wish you'd find him...the man I know is out there right now thinking of you."

"No one is thinking of me right now. Come on let's change the subject and get this food on the table."

Jessica brings the wine and fresh bread, arranging the small plates for dipping with authentic olive oil and carefully aged balsamic. A fresh plate of antipasto, lightly steamed seafood, fresh grilled veggies that Jessica brought, and a few spreads.

We finally seat ourselves on my private first floor eating balcony and just take our time enjoying some of the finer things life has to offer; the setting sun warming us. I love my life and live very well, but I would like to have that special someone with me right now, enjoying my company and all that I have to offer him, a great meal and a woman who he could devote his future to. I can almost feel his fingers gently touching mine as we reach for the same item, warm laughter and a loving gaze make me offer a sigh of contentment. Jessica thankfully doesn't mention it; but I know it's not lost on her.

"You going to spend the night?" I ask Jessica as we just sit in peaceful solitude sometime later; the sound of the gentle waves offering some salty loving to the sandy beach below us.

"Brought my overnight bag including my swimsuit for tomorrow."

"I have to go and see Sheldon sometime soon to get my shots up dated and then I'll spend a few days at your place as I need to take care of a few things in the city."

"Well maybe if you play your cards right you can meet my new man."

"Jessica, what happened to playing hard to get?"

"He asked me," she pouts and I laugh.

"When is he coming back?"

"He'd come back tomorrow if I let him. You just let me know; we'll make it a foursome with Sheldon so it won't feel odd. What do you say? Next week okay?"

"Ask me again tomorrow."

"I will do that," she says firmly. We talk for another few hours and then head inside; just enjoying each other's company, the warm fire that is now going, watching Alexander chase whatever stray insect has crossed his path and slowly finishing our bottle of well aged wine.

"Do you think you'll ever know your real father?" Jessica asks sometime later.

My past is something I am always researching; Jessica knows this all too well. My mother I learned died in a car accident and I was told she worked as an artist and was in New York for a show and that's how I came to be there. However, I don't know much else; nothing about my father, her life here in Greece, if I'm an only child and other details that would round out my family history; something I long for more than sometimes a soul mate. And even though there are times I tell Jessica I just need some space to myself, she knows I'm on my computer, in my small office, trying to find out details to my past.

"I doubt it, I don't even know which part of Greece I am from as I'm not the only one with this last name. I have sought a few Bonasera's out to see if we could possibly be related, but so far no one has offered anything of import. Plus I believe he's half Italian and guess how many Bonasera's there are in Italy?"

Jessica offers a sad smile as I ramble on for a bit longer. In truth, although she came from a sometimes dysfunctional home and family; I envy her the fact that they are all still alive, and if in trouble she'd just have to show up on their door step and they'd take her, in no questions asked.

We finally finish putting everything away and it's almost midnight and I am more than exhausted. And although I know tonight will probably offer another bout of troubled sleep; it's something I have just come to accept as my nightly routine. Jessica heads for the spare bedroom and I head back upstairs; finally changing into some comfortable pajamas and pulling my comforter over me once again; the soft waves trying to lull me to sleep. I force my eyes closed, telling myself the waves are my lover whispering how much he loves me as I fall asleep in his warm and secure embrace.

"Goodnight my blue eyed prince," I whisper into the stillness of night as I picture him smiling down at me.

That happy thought finally forces me into the dark realm of sleep and that coupled with the jet-lag and half bottle of wine; when I open my eyes next, I am welcoming the warm morning sun with a smile.

I roll onto my back and just gaze up at the ceiling with a frown. Although the last job was a personal favor of sorts, it also took its toll on my mental well being. I was shown pictures of the little girls watching as their mother was killed before their eyes and as my nightmares last night proved, that although I can think happy thoughts and fool myself into thinking there is someone out there for me; my past will always haunt me and I think keep me alone.

They became orphans and now have to help each other through on harsh road of life; their mother murdered and their father an ex-Crime Lord also murdered by me. I am very thankful I didnt have to look them in the eye but in truth I was happy to rid the planet of their monster of a father. It wasnt until after I killed him, however, did I learn that the mother was also dead; otherwise I might have done things a little differently.

I offer a frown and a heavy sigh as my eyes slightly water. I must have been asleep in the car when we were hit as I don't remember my mother being hurt and then dying; I just remember waking up in a strange place, being told this was my home by people who to this day have no claim to my heritage.

One of the things that sometimes frustrates Jessica so much is how private I am even now about certain things; my heritage being one of them, my love life not. And while she knows exactly what kind of man I want at my side in the long run; she has yet to learn of the real pain I carry inside for being abandoned by the woman who helped give me life. I just can't feel the need to burden her with those inner thoughts and feelings; those I'll save for someone strong enough to want even after I have yelled my betrayed heart out.

I finally push those thoughts out of my head and get myself out of bed and slowly wander over to the balcony. Jessica is already moving around downstairs, probably going to go for an early morning swim as she's accustomed to. I like to visit my private gym on a daily basis as it keeps me in top fighting shape and my body in its desirable form. An hour after doing my light workout routine, I change into my bathing suit and head out to the beach to join Jessica as we lay in the sun until we think of something else that catches our fancy.

"Water is amazing," she smiles as I plunk myself down beside her on the small beach chair. "Heard you again last night."

"Oh Jessica I'm sorry...I guess Costa Rica wasn't the walk in the park I thought it would be."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I had to make two small girls orphans."

"What? Stella, why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry, just hard to...I don't know...open up about everything."

"But you said..."

"I know but I wasn't told the mother was killed until after...oh I just need a break."

"What you need is someone you can really confide in."

"I have you."

"Trust me Stella, it's not the same as having someone you love as your best friend and trusted confidant."

"I'll never have that," I frown. "He died long ago."

"I think we both need a distraction."

"You just had a distraction, Don Flack if I remember correctly?"

"Well I think when we go to Kalamata, I'll invite him and you'll just hang with some fun friends, including Sheldon and we'll just forget about work for awhile."

"Any calls?"

"One," Jessica offers. "Mitchell Industries wants me..." she goes on to explain about a new case involving industrial espionage and something that might be just up her ally and once again train her and sharpen her ever evolving skills.

"Since I just got back, and you obviously want to see him again, we'll tell them you'll get back to them but the answer is going to be yes and then we'll go over your plan of attack."

"Sounds good to me."

We talk for a bit more about work; me leaving my blackberry in my office so work isnt going to interfere with my much needed downtime, which in truth doesn't happen as it comes everywhere with me. The rest of the day in fact much of the week is spent just relaxing around home; tending to matters that were neglected while we were away and then making arrangements for Alexander to be taken to a trustworthy neighbor while I am away in Kalamata. After being away from home, I always like to spend time just unwinding but know I do need my shots updated and so have to head into town before much time passes.

"I'll be back real soon," I offer to my furry friend at the end of the week, as I put him into his special carrying case and then load him into the backseat of my open sided Jeep and then my suitcase and Jessica's overnight bag. My neighbor will pass by here a few times but the trip from my home to Kalamata isn't that far as Kalamata is the capital of the Messinia region where I live; but it's an amazing picturesque trip, one worth taking by car so you can enjoy all the coast has to offer.

"Think I should set Sheldon up with my friend Cindy?" Jessica asks as we slowly drive away from dropping off Alexander and then heading for our favorite doctor in the city.

"Hasn't he met her yet?"

"I told her to drop off a resume. She's studying to become a nurse," Jessica informs me.

"Oh then he'd really be distracted," I mention and she just laughs. Much like us, Sheldon is also a private person and chooses only to share certain things with us; telling us it's more than he shares with even his family, and I am inclined to believe him.

"Jess, are we having dinner at your place tonight, or in town?"

"Could eat at mine, why?"

"Then let's stop here and I'll buy something to contribute."

We stop at one of the local wineries along the way and slowly wander through the maze of abundant vineyards; finally landing at the small tasting and purchasing shop. I head over to a small display and casually reach for a bottle of wine when a kind hand touches mine and I stop; forcing myself to look at the man who's hampering my actions.

"This one is better," he offers in Greek and I just smile in return. I don't like Greek men as most are so taken with their own mothers a woman can't measure up or spends the rest of her time trying to fight the stigma he's forced upon her.

"Thank you," I offer in reply, lending my own native tongue to the conversation.

"You look beautiful today," he praises, once again in Greek and I just smile. Today I wore a designer sundress that fits where it should and although I know it garners a little more stares than I might normally like, I just couldn't pass it up. Obviously working its charm on the distracted man to my right.

"Thank you," I reply once again, trying to sound busy and disinterested.

He asks if it's for a family dinner and I just say yes to spare myself the hassle of yet another blind date. The next man I am even thinking about has to have at least the superficial qualities I seek or I just give them the phony story about being married with children and most back off; at least this one before me takes the hint and goes his way.

"Stella, he wasnt that bad," Jessica lightly scolds as we walk back to my Jeep and then are on our way back to Kalamata.

"I guess as time passes and with each assignment, I just find myself wanting more and more to become less and less active in the dating world. As of right now, I am swearing off men for at least a year."

"_A yea_r?" Jessica arches her brows.

"A month?" I frown. "A week?" I offer in a timid tone and Jessica just laughs.

"What is it they say, if you stop looking it finally finds you?" Jessica smiles.

"Then I'll just stop looking and let my blue eyed prince come to me," I confirm with a nod of my head. We finally reach town and I drop Jessica off at her trendy villa, telling her that I'll be bringing Sheldon with me and we'll both stay for dinner. I have a small apartment next door to Sheldon's, just down from Jessica's, so I don't have to worry about driving back to my lair in the darkness.

But I am certain that as soon as Jessica is out of my sight; she'll be on her computer sending her newest love interest an email to see if she can con him into coming a little closer to home. But if he's at least half as smitten as she's made him out to be, she could tell him to meet her on the moon and I think he'd listen.

I stop the Jeep in front of Sheldon's practice and get out.

"Welcome back," the handsome doctor greets me with a warm hug as we head into his private office. He goes to his desk and starts to pull my medical history as I take a seat before him, winding a stray curl around my fingers.

"You look stressed," Sheldon notes and I just frown.

"Tough job and no I don't want to talk about it," I insist and he just smiles.

"You tell me what you need me to hear, that's all I ever ask," Sheldon replies as he calls for his assistant and gives her instructions for the shots I need. "Trust me these won't interfere with your meal."

"Which Jessica is cooking."

"On second thought..." he laughs. "So did she tell you about _him_? Don Flack?"

"Sounds nice."

"Stella?"

"Nothing."

"He's out there," Sheldon tells me in a soft tone.

"I know he is," I lie; believing inside that my soul mate doesn't really live anywhere outside my own imagination. "And yours? I hear Cindy is going to med school."

"Yeah I heard that too," Sheldon smiles. "What do you think of her? Jessica arranged a meeting, but she already dropped off her resume and she's pretty hot. She's Australian. Blond hair, blue eyes, great body and smart."

"Better than Ruth," I frown and he laughs.

"Yeah she was a real space cadet."

"Sheldon you need someone educated and sophisticated. Cindy just needs to build up her education, otherwise she's a great match for you."

"Well we'll see...so how long you sticking around town for?"

"We'll see. Jessica wants to invite her friend from Switzerland back down but I am not sure if I just want to be a third wheel to a budding romance," I reply in a sad tone with a heavy frown.

"Might not be that bad. Tell you what, you let her invite him and then the four of us will go out together so at least you and I will have someone to talk to while they make out," he finishes with a slight laugh and I just smile.

"Okay fine" I smile as his assistant comes back in the room with my shots and I just position myself so I can take them. My mind starts to wander about this new man of Jessica's and I just offer a heavy sigh. I don't really want to surround myself with two love birds when it seems like that chance is just so far out of reach, I'll never live long enough to actually grasp it in my fingers.

But I know Jessica wants my support so settle inside that I'll allow myself to entertain her new man Don Flack; telling myself that it'll just be another routine visit among friends. And while I tell myself my dream man doesn't really exist, I can't help but wonder what he'd be doing with his time right now?

And as I lean back in my chair and ponder my mental question, little do I know that my life is about to take an interesting turn; forcing open a road that I though was destroyed long ago.

* * *

**A/N:** Still liking the story and want to know what will happen next? Please review and tell me and thanks in advance!


	3. A Prelude to Destiny?

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 3 - A Prelude to Destiny?**

**A/N:** Thanks once again to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I hope I haven't forgotten to thank anyone for their review, except anonymous whom I can't, but thanks again and hopefully you'll like it still and want some more.

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

_'Mac, if you want me to change that then I will, I care for you and if you care for someone you change for them right?'_

_'Peyton I don't want you to change just to please me.'_

_'Mac, do you love me?'_

_'What, love? I think that...'_

_'Right...'_

_'Peyton, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready.'_

_'I doubt you ever will be. Goodbye Mac. When you're ready, I'll be here.' And with that she turned around and walked through security; her flight for London waiting to take her back home_.

In truth it never would have worked; I wasn't in love with her and not about to lie to someone just to tell them what they want to hear in the emotional confession department. That and the fact that I wasnt about to move to London to be with someone I can't see in my future long term. I won't be ready, I wanted to tell her; probably never.

I lay awake once again; the end of the week finally here and my mind just too restless to actually force myself to sleep. And although this past week has been rather uneventful, I can't help but think about Don's daily persistent offer to go to Kalamata for a few days; that plus a new assignment request which is also adding to my insomnia.

I finish my stupid pacing, walk back to my King size bed and I look over at my blackberry and frown.

_'Marine, techno geek needs early retirement. Usual fee plus one if you wrap up in two days. The Saint.'_

I have two blackberry's that I own. One is registered to Mac Taylor; that one can be traced back to my phony land development business in case anyone comes looking that thinks something else about me that I don't want them to know. The other stays here most of the time and is registered to "_The Marine_" and belongs to a dummy account that no one will ever find. Once again anonymity is what keeps me safe and alive; even this long into the game. Work I don't mind doing as it keeps me busy and occupied about things that are important; justice and freedom. Romance? Thats entrapment right?

But Don was true to his word all week, forcing me out of my private fortress and into some of the busier nightspots of Zurich; but thankfully never taking me to a pick-up place or arranging any blind dates that I would just have to deny anyways. This new woman, Jessica, must have made quite the impression on Don, and Sid always told us that one day no other woman would matter once we've met the one we're bound to for eternity. I still laugh at that as I know mine doesn't exist.

Certainly wasn't Peyton. But my mind is now thinking about Peyton's latest message, coming to me late tonight: _'Mac, I miss you and could be persuaded to come to town for a few days for a Medical conference in Zurich. Call me. Peyton.'_ Why doesn't she take the hint? I'm just not interested. What do I tell her? How do I make it clearer than I already have? Just go out of town and not answer? Seems childish.

However, if I do go then it'll be me and Don and his new lady. "That would be worse, three's a crowd," I moan as I roll onto my side and pull the covers over me once again. The something worse is being a third wheel while he and his new lady get to know each other in various intimate ways; one thing I am not is a paid chaperone. But if I stay here and Peyton does catch wind then I'll be in even bigger trouble as I try to avoid confrontations with women unless I have something to gain. In truth, I did care for her at one time but just couldnt actually find myself wanting to fall in love with her; for any reason, no matter what she wanted to change for me.

"Ah! I hate this," I huff in anger as I roll onto my other side, my mind turbulent with frustration and anxiety. "I'll just tell Don no and be done with it," I state in a firm whisper as sleep finally tugs at my eyelids once more and I find them closing automatically; taking me back into the dark realm of dreams and nightmares. But when I wake up next I realize its morning and I have to get up and get the day started.

"Have you given Don an answer?" Sid asks with some skepticism as I join him at the breakfast table. "Or do you just want to create a training circle in your bedroom?"

"You heard me pacing again last night? Thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Doesn't mean I don't worry."

"It wasnt for very long. Sorry," I offer with a small yawn.

"But you didn't sleep either right?"

"No."

"You need a holiday Mac."

"I had said maybe but I think I'll change my mind."

"Yes?" Sid asks with a slight smile.

"The answer will be no. Me in Greece, Sid what on earth will I do?"

"What did you do the last time you were on the Riviera?"

"Don didn't have company and I hate to feel like a chaperone. Why don't you go?"

"Your legs look better in shorts," Sid smirks.

"Trust me I'm not going," I offer as I lean back in my chair and slowly sip my coffee. The day is grey and we are forced to eat breakfast inside and somehow my mood is just as down as the weather.

"Well I for one think you need the break," Sid starts.

"From what?"

"You."

"_Me_? I need a break from myself?" I ask in shock and he simply nods. "What on earth does that mean?"

"It means you have been moping around the house all week. I know you have been out and sure you can tell yourself it did you some good, but trust me, you need a break from you. I know you like your privacy and I respect that, but you either tell me what's really going on or let me know if it's just a mid-life crisis that you are experiencing."

I look at him and frown and in truth, he is the only one around here that has to bear the brunt if I am in a bad mood or just clam up and offer the silent treatment as I have all week and it's not fair to him either.

"Peyton left me another message," I offer with a slight wince. "Late last night."

"Ah. Lingering doubts?"

"Not about her, I guess about love in general. And if you tell Don this, I swear I'll kill you but I do envy him. All week long I have had to hear about this amazing Jessica and he was only with her for less than one week! Is that normal?"

"Must be true love," Sid ponders. "Was it just that Peyton wanted to change for you that chased you away?" He asks and I offer a kind smile; knowing that he just wants me to release some of my inner hostility toward life and love.

"I guess I keep waiting for the feeling inside; that feeling when you first lay eyes on someone and you know you want to get to know them; want to be with them and only them; I never had that with Peyton. Martin arranged for Peyton and I to meet and that was okay but I want someone that I can pursue on my own. I guess hearing how Don first saw Jessica and then introduced himself and then seeing Don so changed in such a short period of time is..."

"Unsettling?"

"Yes to a degree. Oh maybe I just need to..."

"Take a holiday?" Sid smiles and I have been caught in my own trap.

"Can I finish a damn sentence please?" I counter and Sid just laughs. "So speaking of holidays..."

"Kalamata. You know maybe you can pick some olives," he smirks. "Stop trying to overanalyze things Mac and just go. Tell Peyton you are away and not sure when you'll be back and"

"And some guy named Peter Stewart called about a legal matter."

"Yours?"

"No."

"If he doesn't call back then don't worry about it."

"And there was an offer for a new job," I start with a huff.

"Are you hurting for money?" He counters and I just roll my eyes. "Very well. Mac, stop making excuses and just go and have a good time."

"I think you are the real Master of this house."

"It's taken you how long to figure this out?" Sid counters.

I just offer a frown and then finally nod my head as he brings breakfast and we both sit down to eat, talking about the things Walt fixed, the fact that he and Alice are only _friends_, what else Don said about his new love Jessica and a few more housekeeping details.

I lean back in my chair and just watch Sid humming to himself as he goes about his daily business. I sometimes wonder if he thinks of his job as demeaning but he never lets on that I am anything but a man to be respected and my tasks for him something life saving. I have come back after many jobs, banged up, broken, a few times near deaths door and he's taken care of me; nursed me back to health no questions asked. However, much like myself, he's a private man and I have to respect that there are still certain personal boundaries that I will never be allowed to cross.

He said he's not looking to get remarried and I envy that. The fact that you can still be in love with someone even after they are dead, is to be truly blessed. Will I ever have that? And as I compose my text message to Peyton I doubt I ever will; certainly not with her.

_'Peyton, I'm sorry but something important has come up and I'll be out of town; not sure when I'll get back. Mac.'_

Even though I can't see myself lying to her just to save my own ass, I can't offer her the whole truth either; I don't owe her much other than a reasonable explanation. I know she's probably offering a curse at the other end of the message in her English accent but I can't help it; I just need a break. I finally push myself up out of the chair and head into my office.

_'Saint, what is the time frame for the retirement? Marine.'_

I busy myself with a few other things until I get a reply back oh my new assignment and hurry to read it. Unlike Peyton's somber reply this one actually means something to me.

_'Marine, any longer than two weeks and I'll go shopping for another party planner. Saint.'_

_'One week okay?'_

_'A-ok.__ Details coming.'_

I sign off knowing I'll get the details when I'm back and then go from there. I'll only be in Kalamata for three days, I told Don, at the most, and so I'll have plenty of time to indulge him a few days and then get back to my real love work. Plus it's a good excuse if things to do not as planned; and I somehow foresee nothing going right or in my favor.

"When do you leave?" Sid asks from the doorway; now watching me with a concerned expression.

"What do you think my father would say to me right now?" I ask not looking up.

"Go for it son?" He offers with a light tone and I just smile. "What are you seeking justification for? Your career? Almost too late for that now."

"I know," I reply with a look of anger. "I guess I just..."

"Don't start Mac," Sid tries; using my first name when I am about to go off on a self-deprecating tangent. In truth Sid almost knows me better than my own father did; seeing me at points when the world had declared me unfit for society or just a write off in general. And while I'd like to think while my father would be proud of me no matter what I chose to do with my life; at the end of the day, it's Sid's face I see when I am seeking fatherly approval.

"You always do this after a tough family assignment. You have nothing to doubt about yourself or your abilities. Just go and have a good time."

"Next time make sure I don't accept another assignment like that," I tell him firmly.

"I'll ground you to your room," he smiles and I finally relax a little. I reach for the phone, a decision made.

"Don," I start into my speaker phone.

"Changed your mind?" His eager voice asks over the phone.

"How was the assignment?" I ask, hoping he'll forget about it when I mention work.

"Nice try," he starts and I just wince. "Okay fine. It was routine, I kept to the local watering holes like you taught me and sure enough he showed up and took the drink I was offering and that was it. One of the easiest one's to date. Thanks for letting me handle this on my own."

"Don, you do lots on your own. And you'll get a real hard one soon enough, or are you that eager to die?"

"How about come close like you?" He counters and I lightly frown.

"Trust me it's not all it's cracked up to be; Sid can vouch for that. How about..."

"Quit stalling, are you coming to Greece tomorrow or not?"

"What did she say?"

"She said come to Kalamata, there is a two bedroom villa right down the street from her place that we can rent for a few days and that she has some friends she'd like us to meet. Right down from the market, the pier and"

"_Friends_? Don this better not be..."

"Are you in to men now, because one is a guy and one is her boss," Don laughs, the guy referring to Sheldon Hawkes.

"Funny. Well if I don't have to be a third wheel then I'll come for a few days. But I just agreed to an assignment in one week so..."

"Trust me, one week with you on a holiday and I think even I'd go insane," he offers and I scowl. "We leave tomorrow morning. Thanks Mac."

I hang up with Don and feel a smile tugging at my lips as I quickly Google Kalamata to see what else there is besides olives and Don's new love; Jessica and her friends. _Friends_, great, so another couple and instead of a third wheel I'll be the fifth wheel.

"Fifth wheel. Damn it! Moving up in the world," I snap, mostly at myself as I head into my bedroom and pull out a small suitcase.

"And her boss? Boring..." I lament as I stare at my closet with a frown; Sid wandering to observe me once again.

"Mac, her boss will probably just say hello and leave you all alone; trust me no one wants to baby-sit _you_."

"Thanks a lot," I frown and Sid laughs.

"Now what else..."

As this isnt a job I don't have to take anything to blend in other than being myself and comfortable. I place the open suitcase on the bed and wander back into the large closet and stare in wonder.

"Where on earth do I start? I havent been on holiday for..."

"That would be a year," Sid offers in a soft tone, making me look at him in frustration.

"A year?"

"And you wonder why the rest of us are so miserable at times," Sid mentions in a kind tone and I can't help but offer a small smile in his defense; knowing inside that he is correct.

"Why on earth do you still put up with me?"

"Mac, I care about you like a son and therefore I worry. But part of your biggest problem is that you are going there expecting something."

"Force of habit."

"Time to break that habit," Sid firmly states. "You expect to be either set up, as has happened in the past and failed; or think you'll meet that special someone, which hasnt happened in the past and then you come home miserable, cursing vacations until you are forced next year to do this all over again."

"As I said, how is it that you put up with me?"

"You pay me very well," Sid laughs and I finally smile.

"So you are saying to just go and not give a damn what comes my way. Sid it's my nature to be wary and my job to be expectant; can't help it. I have survived this long and I make my money by constantly watching my back and wondering who is going to be waiting around the corner to take me out before I can get to them; looking at everyone with a hidden agenda, my death."

"I'm not listening, just go and have a good time already, need help packing?"

As much as I want to say no, I can do it myself, I know he's not asking because he doesnt think I can do it, he's asking because he just wants something to do and keep my mind off negative thoughts. In truth I enjoy his company and know he's concerned. So I just accept his help and he starts talking to me about the place we are going; knowing I wouldnt really have it in me to just sit down and do some idle surfing.

Evening finally rolls around and Sid tells me he's going out to the local theatre with Alice and two others to see a showing of the new adaptation of Peter Pan.

"You sure you know what you are doing?" I ask in wonder as he puts on his coat and heads for the front door.

"When I say just _a friend_ Master Taylor, I mean just that."

"How come when I say that no one believes me?"

"How many female friends do you actually have?" He counters and I just purse my lips and shake my head. "See you later."

Sid takes his leave, getting into the waiting cab and then I'm left alone in my large empty house; the echoes the only voices wanting to converse with me; shadows the only company wanting to stick around. I wander back into my common room; just outside my home theatre and spy my silver and black base guitar.

I reach for it and carefully hold the instrument in my hands, sitting down in my favorite chair, a glowing fire starting to gain strength in the downstairs fireplace. Sadly I am the only one to enjoy all this.

I start into my first set, my eyes briefly close and when I open them I see her, just sitting and watching with a smile on her beautiful face, her green eyes locking with mine and offering me love and support. Her look is one of contentment and love; desire and devotion. I hear her lightly clap as I finish my set; asking me to come and make some music with her. But as I blink my tired eyes once more; only an empty chair stares back, a reminder that I am indeed playing to a house full of thoughts and dreams.

"Where is she?" I whisper to myself as I start into my second set; the melody starting to play with my tired brain once again. I finally finish up and then place my guitar where it belongs. Sid told me that I should play again in one of the local clubs like I used to but I have never found someone who I'd want to see in the audience smiling back at me and so I just play to an empty abode whenever time affords me.

As I head upstairs and start to unwind for the night, I can't help but wonder what tomorrow will bring. Greece. What was I thinking? Why on earth did I agree to this? Because I need a break. So I think for the first time in, well I think forever, I'll take Sid's advice and just go there expecting to have a few days downtime, some rest, good food, warm sun and nothing more.

"What else is there waiting for me?" I offer fatefully as I quickly shed my jeans and t-shirt and head into the gym to do a workout and try to dispel my growing nervous tension. I don't know why I'm nervous as I have met other women Don's liked in the past. I guess the way he talks about Jessica makes me think that I'll need to be on my best behavior as I'll probably be seeing her again in the near future. And so that expectant thought about tomorrow is what carries me into my sparring set and occupies my mind long after Sid finally comes home and darkness has fallen.

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

"Tell me about the assignment?" I ask Jessica as she comes back to the table with some more home made treats. "Any problems?"

When Jessica first started with me, she only helped on assignments until I felt her ready to go out on her own without thinking she'd come back to me in a wooden box. She helped for over a year and a half, perfecting her skills and learning all I could teach her about remaining hidden and doing the task with dignity and respect.

"Kinda routine," she starts. "I had to take two shots though," she huffs, looking at me in expectation.

"As long as one of them wasn't on yourself then I think you did fine."

"Well I got paid," she answers.

"And that means a lot in this industry. Any emotional troubles you want to discuss?"

"Nah it was just two brothers and it really didn't affect me too much; once I did the job I left right away so never saw the aftermath. I guess one of these days I'll linger for the wrong job and I'll be forced to dwell on it like you right?"

"Depends on how deeply it affects you," I offer with a soft smile. "The first job I did with a family involved I didn't eat or sleep for a week. This last one in Costa Rica did affect me and while I don't tell you that I spend a few nights up because of the fact that I saw the two little girls become orphans, it still isn't easy. I guess you just learn to deal with it in your own way."

I know Jessica respects my privacy about certain cases but I do long for the day when I can either come home after a job and find comfort and love in the arms of a loving and supportive man or have a partner that'll be there right afterward and will understand my mood and just offer whatever I need to get through it. Now that man I know for a certainty doesnt exist.

"Also I think my scope might be out. When Don is gone then we'll need to do some work shopping," Jessica's voice forces me out of my morbid thoughts and back to reality.

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me," I mention and she laughs. "So speaking of Don's arrival, who is he bringing with him anyways?"

"His boss," Jessica mentions as she fidgets with her napkin.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this nervous? Don't you want to see him again? Or is it his boss? Is he that much of a monster that you are on such edge? And I have to baby-sit this guy?" I ask, wondering if I'll be forced to baby-sit some terrible man while her and Don are off finding a quiet corner to make out in.

"Just want to make sure that he..." her voice trails off. "Continues to like me."

"You must really like this one if you are that nervous what keeping him around and making a good impression," I offer and she smiles in return.

"I know this sounds stupid, but I think I'm in love," she huffs. "And don't worry his boss doesnt expect you to baby-sit him, if that's what you were thinking. I told him we'd meet in the marketplace, you can talk to him if you want, otherwise Don said he'll find something for him to do and then we'll all meet Sheldon after work at our favorite place and have dinner as a group. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine, but will you even sleep tonight?" I ask in a kind tone and she finally relaxes a little.

"Better sleep tonight as I might not get any tomorrow," she offers with a wink and I just roll my eyes. We talk a bit more and then it's time to take my leave. The rental apartment that I have is just next door and so I'll leave her her privacy and thoughts so she can think about what she'll be doing when Don Flack arrives.

Don has been emailing and texting her since they parted and I just smile; sometimes envious that I don't have that kind of male attention from a man that much taken with me after he's just met me. Where is he, I wonder? Certainly not his stuffy boss I'll have to baby-sit. I mean who goes with their employee on a vacation to see his girlfriend?

"Must be really lame," I mumble to myself as I get ready to leave, but not lost on Jessica.

"What is lame?"

"His boss, coming with him. Does the man have no life?"

"Stella, stop trying to overanalyze things and just let the poor man be. Maybe he's trying to get a life," Jessica informs me; not realizing the truth behind her statement. "He's not married and no kids..."

"Right."

I finally say good night to Jessica and take my leave; slowly walking outside in the warm Mediterranean night air; the smell of sea calling to my tired brain.

My phone rings and without looking at the calling ID, I answer; knowing this is my private phone, so I won't have to worry about work requests or details. But as soon as I hear the voice on the other end I offer a small curse.

"Frankie?"

"Miss me?" He asks and I just roll my eyes.

"Frankie, it's over and I told you not to call me any more. I will have your number blocked."

"Stella, you said I was too overbearing and controlling and I'm sorry; I just didn't want to lose you and I know it came off as a little too possessive."

"A little? Frankie, you punctured two tires last time so that I couldnt leave until you had them fixed!" I lightly snap; aware that I am still in public and need to display some kind of diplomacy.

"And I'm sorry," he sighs over the phone. I think another woman would probably have given in but I just can't see myself with a man who inside I know has an abusive streak and then wants to make excuses for it and me come crawling back to him; which I won't.

"Frankie, please listen to me, it's over! For good!" I snap before I hang my phone up, my free fist still clenched in anger from just hearing is voice, my heart racing and my mind in turmoil. And before I do anything else, I have his number blocked on my phone so he can't call again. "Damn it! This was a new number!"

One time, Frankie had grabbed me by the arm and held it so tightly that it left a bruise for several days. I don't tell Jessica all the details as I don't want her to become as jaded toward men as I am inside. I had at one time thought that Frankie could be the guy for me; especially at first when he appeared attentive and genuinely interested. However, that quickly changed and I knew my future would be in danger the longer I stayed with him. Not having a secure, warm, happy family arrangement growing up, that is something that I truly long for and Frankie was just offering me glimpses into a past I have tried to leave behind; suspicion, mistrust, jealousy and fear.

The man I want has to be warm, tender, kind, caring and able to protect me from those that want to bring me harm; not be the one to offer it to me. I finally push Frankie to the back of my mind where he belongs and take off my shoes, forcing my mind to think about tomorrow. "Tour guide great!" I huff as I dump the small bag of things I bought onto the table.

"I don't want to be a baby-sitter," I lightly moan as I hang up my jacket and then head into my bedroom to unwind for the night. I know Jessica will want me to play tour guide and I will be forced to be with this guy for at least a few hours before Sheldon shows up and gives me a reprieve.

"He probably looks like Danny Devito," I laugh to myself as I start to undress and then head into the bathroom to get ready for the night. Jessica told me not to overanalyze this arrangement and I am trying, but being forced to show someone around and pretend to enjoy it just doesn't seem like a lot of fun.

"Oh he'll probably be the most boring person on the planet," I state in a sleepy voice as I finally get myself into bed. Don told Jessica that his boss is very private and can be shy an un-talkative around new people and that means I'll just be more nervous and probably talk non stop and he'll think me insane.

"Maybe he'll just go his own way then," I laugh to myself once again as sleep finally tugs my eyes closed. I picture in my mind, my dream man and I walking hand in hand by the beach, walking through the water as it comes onto the shore and just enjoying being together.

However as suspected, an hour or two into my sleep, my mind offers images of the faces of the small girls as their father is shot, after learning their mother was murdered and my eyes fly open. I have tried to erase their images by watching TV or listening to music or reading something robust before bed so my mind will have the opportunity to dwell on anything other than my personal misery.

My eyes start to slightly water at the thought that another ten years from now; if I'm still alive and not retired, I'll be where I am right now; alone in sorrow and anguish with only my dreams to keep me company.

"Oh Stella, you are sad," I huff in misery as I wipe the fresh tears away and take a deep breath. I remember when I was first told my mother left me and my eyes water again as I can hear those small girls begging for an explanation as to why they now have no one to help support them through life.

--------  
_'I'm sorry Stella, your mother isn't coming back.'  
__'But where did she go?'  
__'She was in a car accident.'  
__'Is she sleeping?'  
__'In a sense.'  
__'When will she wake up? I wake up from sleeping, she can too.'  
__'Stella, sweetheart, I'm sorry but your mother died a few days ago. She's not coming back.'  
__'But...'  
_--------

Every night after that I would sit by my window and stare outside; praying for her to get out of the car, offer a wave and come and take me home with her. I would do that until I fell asleep. The next morning I would do the same until I finally realized the horrible truth; that I was now alone in the world, my mother dead and my father's whereabouts never discovered. Whenever adults would come to pick out a child, I would get myself ready; wanting to make the best impression and standing with a large smile on my face, waiting in expectation. However, as I was overlooked each time in favor of younger children, it become easier and easier to swallow my tears; my mind and heart growing jaded and hardened, until one morning I didn't come down at all; damning them all and vowing to run away the next chance I got.

Realizing that tomorrow I actually have to make at least a normal first impression I push my morbid thoughts out of my head and try to replace them with my blue eyed soul mate; a man who when he first lays eyes on me will want me for everything that I am, no questions asked. That happy thought carries me into the next morning.

I feel the sun starting to gently saturate my curtains as morning is unfolding. I slowly roll over onto my back, my hair a tangled mess and my mind in turmoil. While it's true that I did have a half descent sleep last night, my mind was still worried about what playing tour guide will actually be like. Their plane gets into Kalamata late morning and then Jessica said Don would meet us in the market just after lunch.

So with a heavy sigh, I finally push myself out of bed and head into the bathroom to get my day started. I start up the shower and let the steam fill the small space; allowing the moisture to try to loosen some of the frazzled mess perched on top of my head. As I stand under the shower I feel my nervous tension starting to rise and I can't help but wonder the cause. I have met other men that Jessica has brought but I guess the way she talks about this Don Flack leads me to believe I'll be seeing him a lot more than the others.

I finally finish my shower and feel a bit of relief that my curls are starting to tame. Despite the fact I think today is going to be uneventful, I like to present myself the best I can so will leave my hair down and pick something that will flatter my figure. Who knows, maybe this stuffy boss will have a cute single friend?

"Get real Stella," I chide myself as I head into my closet to pick out something appropriate to wear. I finally finish dressing and then look at myself in the mirror. The dress has a somewhat low v-neck; nothing immodest however, but since I'll be in the market place I'll just buy a necklace to go with my outfit; an excuse to take my leave as tour guide.

"Dressing to impress?" I ask Jessica as I take note of her fitted dress that hits above the knee, showing offer her slender legs but leaving enough to the imagination to make him want more.

"I could ask you the same thing," she smiles at me as we finally head out into the late morning sun. I have already sent a text to Sheldon to ensure he's were he should be when we want him and my heart is starting to beat a bit faster. I have met strange men before, or is it Don that I'm nervous about meeting? Could be both.

"When do they arrive?" I ask in wonder.

"Stella are you nervous?"

"I guess a little, not sure why. I think because you have hyped up this Don Flack so much that I just hope I like him as much as you. I am trying to put away the hidden agenda and..."

"Good, because as you always tell me that in a month, things could be back to the way they were before I met him. However, I hope you're wrong with this one."

I offer her a weak smile and then look at my watch. "I need to get a few things in the market place. What time are you meeting him?"

"One. You have plenty of time."

"Okay, where should we meet?"

"Taverna," Jessica informs me. "Stavos Taverna."

"Sounds good to me. See you soon," I tell her as I take my leave; slowly wandering to the part of the market place that I need to do some shopping.

And while my attention is diverted elsewhere, I have no idea that destiny is about to take a giant leap forward; forcing me to acknowledge that my plans are now obsolete and a new set has been entirely rewritten.

* * *

**~Kalamata, Greece~**

We finally touch down in Kalamata and I just have to laugh at Don's nervousness. He's been fidgety the whole two hour plane ride over but as we pulled into the airport and then headed through security I thought he was going to jump out of his skin. I am glad I dressed casual; another suggestion from Sid, one I am glad that I listened to, because as we get out of the airport and head for the cab, I am hit with the warm muggy salty air of the Mediterranean coast.

The people here are so friendly, and everyone greets me with a smile or a hug, both of which after a while are a little unnerving. However, I am telling myself to stop looking at everyone sideways and just enjoy the time I have been given with nothing else to do except relax.

"Mac, Jessica's boss is also going to join us this afternoon. Ha this is kinda like us," he offers lightly and I just frown and shake my head, my eyes back outside into the streets of this busy Grecian city. So far, everything I've seen impresses me; very authentic, everyone seems happy to be living where they are, and very removed from the cold, wealthy upper class attitude of Zurich. The laid back attitude that most locals possess is something I think I long to find but know I never will. _Mac, you are only here for three days, just enjoy_, I order myself!

"Here we are," Don mentions as we pull in front of a complex with various apartment villas for rent. Don leads us to the one Jessica picked out, and once again I have to admit, I'm impressed.

"So what is her boss like?"

"She's Greek," Don retorts.

"Great, short, fat with a broad smile and they hug a lot. Can't get past that," I huff as I head into the small bedroom I'll be using for the next few days. Don just laughs at my negativity but doesn't seem phased by my lack of enthusiasm, knowing me so well after all these years.

Since we are within walking distance of the large open air market, I grab my sunglasses and wallet and am out the door, after Don. We slowly make our way toward the market place and I feel an odd sense of calm starting to settle upon me. We pass by various vendors and I'm almost tempted to stop and sample some of the ethic offerings; however all this would be better with a beautiful woman at my side.

"I'm going to meet Jessica, want to come? She's just finishing something up."

"Where are you meeting her?"

"Cristos Wine shop," Don frowns as he asks a passerby for directions. Upon receiving them he looks at me in uncertainty.

"Contrary to what you or _Sid_ might think, I am capable of doing a few things on my own," I offer and he smirks. "Just go and get your private stuff out of the way, as I know you want to and I'll meet you say in an hour?"

"Where?"

"Ask your other half," I remark in a dry tone but he just smiles and agrees, forcing me to just roll my eyes and frown. "Stavos Taverna. Thats where she told her boss to meet us."

I ask for directions and upon receiving them, I assure Don he has nothing to worry about and I won't go missing.

"Trust me, you won't have to send out a search party or pass out flyers," I assure him and he smiles before he finally takes his leave.

I offer a heavy sigh before saying no thank you to the woman beside me trying to get me to buy something odd looking and take my leave; slowly wandering further into the busy open air market. Once again I am struck by the warm and inviting attitude of the locals; people in Zurich just offer a nod if they are forced to, otherwise choosing not to take note of your meager existence. Comes from having neighbors with a lot of money.

As much as I tell myself I don't want to seem like I am looking, I can't help but check out the local women and see how they compare to what I see on a daily basis back home. Attractive as I like but so far nothing eventful.

But then it happens...I see _her..._and I can't help but stop and stare.

_Wow_, is the only word my brain can seem to offer at the beautiful woman that is now in my line of sight; thankfully unaware that I am staring. I notice everything about her, my eyes taking in the feast set before me. She is my height thanks to some rather expensive looking sandals; an olive print sundress that accents everything womanly God created her with. A figure that makes my brain instantly think naughty thoughts and as I allow myself to linger, my face actually starts to warm and I have to look away. But not for long; she turns in my direction and I think my heart skipped a beat altogether. Flawless olive skin, perfect lips, sparkly green eyes, golden curls I want to get a hand lost in and a laugh that makes my world want to orbit hers and hers alone; a smile that makes my heart melt. Am I seeing things? _It's really her!_

I am held captive by this woman, and I watch as she picks up an expensive piece of native looking jewelry and her eyes shine as she looks at the lovely stone; which of course pales in comparison to her beauty. She starts to haggle with the vendor and I know I shouldn't keep staring but for some reason I am now held in place by this amazing creature; no one else in the market place seeming to matter to me any longer. And as I continue to stare I realize that I haven't been this struck by an immediate reaction from any other woman yet in my adult life. Sid said it would happen just like that and I am wondering if this is now true. Can I be this lucky? Don said when he saw Jessica he had to make a move; can I be so bold and not be rejected?

I start to feel a tad awkward and so look away, quickly moving to the next vendor but keeping an eye on my Grecian angel; trying to work up the nerve to make my move. I wonder who she is? I immediately look for a ring on her wedding finger and feel myself breathe a sigh of relief when I see that it is bare; however there is a ring on her first finger so I know she must be single. But a woman like that surely isn't _that_ single and so when I see a Greek man approach her and speak to her in Greek with familiarity, smiling and laughing and touching her arm like he's allowed, I have turn away in disappointment, knowing it was too good to be true. Damn it Mac, I curse myself. Told you it wasn't her!

Right Mac, like you would have done something anyways even if she was single. I always wished I was one of those guys on TV or in the movies, that sees an amazing woman and for some reason can just push all their insecurities aside, walk up to her and offer the perfect line and she's his forever. In real life, you have to work for what you want and since she seems taken, it's time to take my leave.

However, as I am about to escape, destiny blocks my path as a lady rushes up to me and asks in a loud tone, "_are you American?"_

* * *

"Jessica just go and get all your make out stuff with Don over," I tell her and she blushes. "And I'll meet you later."

Part of me wishes I could just tell Jessica to take the guys and meet Sheldon and I could escape another boring round of being the third wheel. I want to start into a mental bout about how bad it will be but I just don't have the mental stamina to go one on one with my overly critical brain.

I head for one of my favorite jewelry vendors and start to look at a piece that I have been eyeing for some time now; today I think will be the day I will buy it. I start into my discussion when I feel someone is watching me. I am tempted to turn around and scan the area, but tell myself the market place is full and perhaps it's just the lady behind me, eyeing the same piece that I am. However, the vendor's son comes up to me and offers me another piece, talking to me in my native tongue and telling me of the matching earrings. He goes off to find them and my attention is back to his mother; who is eagerly waiting for my money.

I am about to pay for the piece when a few rows over I hear someone asking someone else if they are American and I just have to see if it's true as we don't get many visitors to this part of town, this time of year. Most American tourists opting for Athens or the islands.

I turn to see the male voice that gave an affirmative answer and my world stops short. It's _him_, my dream man. Can this be? He starts to talk to the vender in a calm baritone voice, a voice I think will live on inside my head long after he's gone. He's a bit taller than me, with a great body. Dressed casually in dark blue jeans and a loose white short sleeved shirt that is slightly unbuttoned. However, I get a glimpse of no hair on his chest and my body warms. Growing up Greek, you are used to men that are hairy, being back in Greece that has further been confirmed; I like my men smooth and so far I am more than impressed by what I see. Maybe he'll take his shirt off! Stella!

I hide myself from his view as he turns back to me and my lips curl into an automatic smile. Warm blue eyes, strong jaw, perfect face and lips that I just want to kiss as they curl into a half smile. Stella! Can't help it, his affect on me is instant. He has confidence but at the same time, no pretentious attitude that comes with men who consider themselves attractive and want women to know it. His presence is commanding and I can't help but wonder if he might have or maybe still is in the military. His dark hair cut is not trendy, but flattering and functional with just enough hair to run my hand through.

And for the first time since I think I started liking the opposite sex, my entire being is captivated by this handsome stranger in a matter of seconds. Who is he? And why does he affect me like this? I'm not desperate and I don't even know him, but something about him just calls to me.

He tries to offer a no thank to the vendor and I can't help but smile at his polite refusal. Who is he? No jewelry and it appears no wedding band. Surely a man this handsome is not alone! Stella, get real, of course he's not alone; his other half is somewhere around here. The son comes back and I offer money for my piece and then quickly turn to see where my handsome American stranger has gotten to. I notice he's wandered down a few more stalls I and just have to follow after him.

Where is he going? Who is he! He seems alone as I don't see a woman with him but can he really be alone? Am I this lucky? Should I do something about it?

XXXXXXXX

I finally get it through the lady's head that I don't want what she's offering and then turn back to my Grecian beauty and notice she's gone. Damn it! Probably left with the Greek man, I offer with an inward wince. Well I still have some time and will let Don and Jessica be together for as long as possible and so start to slowly wander down the isle.

I finally reach a booth with authentic Greek music and stop; something I finally want to look at. I pick up the first page of sheet music and am about to study it a little more carefully when I hear a man shouting to a woman.

"Stella!" He calls out and I look up. I finally see my Grecian beauty look up from the booth she's at, her eyes fixed in the direction of the man she was with before. Obviously her husband, I lament. Damn it! But just as I am about to turn around again, telling myself to just give up, I see a rather unkempt young man starting to make his way toward her, his eye on her purse and the new jewelry she just bought.

Well not being able to just stand by and watch a crime being committed; _the irony of that I'll laugh at later_, I quickly make my way in her direction, wanting to offer some assistance as the man seems to be not interested or unobservant. What is wrong with him? Most women hate to be caught off guard and I don't like to see women hurt. Besides most women can't fight worth a damn so it's usually up to us to save the day; not that I'll mind in this case. Maybe I'll at least get a smile in return.

I finally make my way up to her left and just as the young man is about to touch her purse I grab him back, but at the same time, my hand lands on her shoulder and I pull back as I stumble and then destiny throws me for a loop as the kid takes off and the Greek man wanders away.

Instead of just turning around to wonder who it is, her body pivots on her left foot, her right fist shoots out and she offers me a good swift blow to my mid-section and I find myself falling backward with nothing to hold onto. I land on the hard ground on my butt, my blackberry thankfully not damaged, my ego taking the brunt of my physical pain.

"Listen you..." she starts in an angry tone as she turns and looks down at me in shock.

I am taken back by her flushed appearance, the fire in her emerald eyes and the fact that she just put me on my ass with a move that I have seen before in myself. Impressed? Oh that doesn't even seem the right word. This woman, who I misjudged as another helpless female has just shown me that I can just throw my preconceived stereotype out the window as she's one of a kind and I better accept it.

She offers a quick gasp followed by an, "Oh I um..._I'm sorry_," in a rather sheepish tone and I have to look up at her with slight smile. Might not have been the best first impression, but one I'm sure I'll never forget; almost being able to hear Sid whisper, _'I told you so'_, before reality finally catches up.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as my hand landed in the mid-section of my would-be attacker my world ceased to turn. I turn around and look down in shock at the handsome man on the ground at my feet and for the first time since I can remember, I'm speechless.

"I'm sorry," is all I can seem to manage as I just stare into the deep blue eyes before me, watching his lips curl into a smile as he slowly picks himself back up. His body flexes as he makes even a small movement and my face has gone an even deeper shade of red; getting another glimpse of smooth skin under his open shirt.

"It's no big deal," he replies in haste as he dusts himself off, checking the small dark sunglasses in his pocket to ensure they are still in tact. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm sorry to...I just..." my voice dies off in a nervous tone.

"Good reflexes, good thing you didn't have a gun," he mentions and I just blush.

"You could have just tapped my shoulder if you needed something," I tell him, my heart racing as he just stands before me with wondering eyes, his face relaxed and his body no longer tense. Did he really want to talk to me?

"Sorry I must have tripped, but there was a kid that was just..." he starts, looking around for my would-be attacker. "Trust me he was just here. I think he was after your purse."

"You must be from the US," I mention and he offers another smile and I think I've gone weak in the knees already. Oh why do I feel like a teenager with their first high school crush?

"Used to be, but I'm not from here. I guess that's obvious," he tells me frankly. "I guess your husband will want to know if you're okay."

"Well if I had one I would hope he'd be worried," I tell him and he smiles again.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be forward," he lightly frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Are you? After all you didn't hurt me," I remind him.

"Aside from a well deserved ego bruising, yes I'm fine."

_Oh you're fine alright_, my brain smiles. Stella! I can't help it!

"Well as long as you are fine," I tell him. Should I leave? Oh I don't want to, but I don't want to seem forward or easy or...damn why does he have to look so good? And whatever kind of cologne he's wearing is driving me insane. "Are you looking for something in particular?" I ask in haste wondering why I'm so nervous? What is it about this man that just holds me captive until he's ready to let go? I don't really believe in love at first sight but this handsome stranger is starting to convince me otherwise.

XXXXXXXX

"No just waiting for someone," I tell her with a slight frown. Oh I so want to ask her for coffee or something but know I need to take my leave and meet up with Jessica and Don. Why can't I just be that man that takes a chance and goes out on a limb? But I just can't so I think I'll take my leave before I'm offered another humiliating situation. "A friend of mine, he's meeting someone else here and..."

"Where are you supposed to meet them?" She asks me on a soft tone; her musical voice already burned into my memory.

"Stavos Taverna at one PM," I inform her as I look at my watch. "I know I'm early but I think I'll just...sorry..." I quickly stop with a sheepish smile. Why the hell am I so nervous?

"What for?" She asks in wonder.

"Well I don't know you and I'm sure you don't care why I'm looking for it. So if you could just tell me..."

"Well that's a very odd coincidence because I have to meet a group of people there also at one PM. By any chance do you work with Don Flack?" She asks and my world starts to slow.

"Would be odd if you worked with Jessica Angell?" I counter and her grin widens; my world continuing to slow.

"I think we are supposed to be together," she tells me.

"Pardon?"

"I mean I think I'm supposed to be your tour guide. I'm Jessica's boss, Stella Bonasera," she informs me offering her hand and my world completely stops. I look at her for what seems like an eternity before my world starts to turn again and my brain finally gives my mouth words to speak. This is the woman I was supposed to make a good first impression on and she put me on my ass? Yeah Mac, way to go! I was going to walk away from this?

"Mac Taylor, I'm Don's boss," I finally tell her and she looks at me in surprise; her hand warm in mine; mine holding on a little longer than normal. She is my tour guide? Could it be? Is this really possible?

And as I continue to drown in the green pools before me, my brain has only one question dancing around inside it that needs to be answered right now is this really happening?

* * *

**A/N:** okay so what did you think of their meeting? Couldn't just see Don and Jess just introducing them so hopefully this was okay! Want to see them get to know each other better, see what things I have come up for them on their first together alone time? Please review and let me know if you want more. thanks again!

**PS:** Might be my last story update until Monday. So enjoy and remember I have also updated 'Criminal Mind' and 'Time's Up'


	4. A day of Flirting, Shopping & Connecting

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 4 - A day of Flirting, Shopping and Connecting**

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter is going to have a lot more back and forth of their thoughts and comments and when you see the 8 x's (xxxxxxxx) in a row that means someone else now is talking (either Mac or Stella). Hopefully this works as I think the line breaks are bit much. But if you want the line breaks, please let me know in a comment. Enjoy!

* * *

**~Kalamata Greece~**

As soon as he offers his name, I think my heart missed a beat altogether, _he's_ the stuffy boss? And I was thinking of just ducking out and missing _this_ opportunity? Stella! Okay so I am thinking right now that this is too good to be true but figure I'll just go with it for now and see how long this dream lasts.

"So should we tell them we've connected?" Mac asks me in a wondering tone, once again his warm baritone voice playing with my overcharged senses.

"Well that would be the truth as I believe we have," I reply quietly and he slightly blushes. Oh why am I flirting with him so much? Can't help it, his quiet charm just forces me to want to. Aggressive men I want to back away from, but Mac forces me to want to come even closer.

But before I can offer another word, he pulls out his blackberry and starts to compose a quick note to Don; not asking if it was okay but somehow already assuming the lead role. I just arch a brow as he is half way through his message, forcing him to look up and quickly stop.

"What's wrong?" He lightly questions.

"The message to Don?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed that..." he stammers and I just smile, his face finally relaxing once again but going a shade of red that just adds to his growing appeal. He's trying very hard to come across like he's not trying to hard, but I can see right through his facade and am actually flattered that he cares enough to wonder what I think or want. "Did you want to meet them now or later? I know they will probably want some private time, at least I assume but if you have something to do I can just..." his voice dies out in a nervous ramble, making me smile at his nervousness. "Or I can just go my own way?"

Yeah right you'll go your own way! Not without me, I want to tell him, but since that seems too foward right now, I play it safe.

"If I left you here to just fend for yourself you might accost another woman then might end up in jail and all my hard earned savings will be spent trying to bail you out. Or you could just spend the night with a roomie named Costas who would give you a whole new vacation memory of Greece," I finish my nervous ramble and he lightly chuckles. "I have some shopping to do here so if you don't mind wandering the market with me as your personal tour guide then we can let them have some more alone time."

"I wouldn't mind that at all. What time should we meet them?" He asks; as if we are already an established couple instead of two strangers trying to grow a rather awkward first impression into something more.

"Two hours? Think you'll survive?" I challenge.

"Oh you'd be surprised what I'm capable of," he flirts and it's my turn to blush. He quickly finishes his text to Don and then puts his blackberry away. "Lead on."

XXXXXXXX

_You'd be surprised what I'm capable of?_ Mac, you idiot what are you saying? I was flirting...what is wrong with me? First she puts me on my ass, then I ramble off like a nervous teenager and now I am flirting. Oh I need a drink, a strong one. However, I just can't help it. And as much as I am now trying to push Sid's thoughts to the back of my mind, I can't help but continue to feel this instant attraction with this amazing woman starting to grow; something inside I know I want.

The message finally sent to Don so we slowly wander to the next booth; Stella explaining to me what each thing in Greek is telling us, and as each minute passes I find myself being drawn more and more into the world of Stella Bonasera. We stop at one booth and I am fascinated by anything she touches; her animated ways of expressing even the smallest detail, bringing even the most mundane object to life captures me once again. She talks to the vendor in Greek and I watch as her eyes light up when she gets the answer she is seeking.

"See this..." her delicate fingers hold up the object for me to see. as she explains However, my eyes are no where near the object, they are held captive in her green eyes; her perfect lips just begging for even the smallest taste. I finally realize I'm staring and quickly look away; not lost on her as she offers a shy smile and then looks back at the vendor. I'm not good at reading women and can't tell if she's impressed by anything I have to offer or just appears to be enjoying herself to sooth my rattled nerves; or worse, offering to be kind out of pity since it was she who put me so rightly on my ass.

"Interesting," is all my over stimulated can seem to offer my lips. Oh that sounded lame. Can she see right through me?

"Anything here you want to look at?" She asks me in wonder as we near another booth, this one offering authentic articles of clothing.

_I am looking at what I want,_ I think but thankfully don't voice that or I know I'd die of heart failure right here.

"One booth back there. But we can get back to it later," I mumble as I look at a green top that I think would look great on her, but then again I'm sure anything would look good on her. _Nothing would look even better on her_. Mac! I'm a guy, I can't help it; she's simply amazing.

"Like that?" She asks, her hand brushing up against mine, sending small shivers down my spine. Her fingers linger near mine, touching the fabric, the nearness of her starting to make my brain fuzzy. Whatever perfume she's wearing is playing with my senses and the longer her body is gently touching mine the quicker I'll be in an embarrassing situation.

"Um very much," I lightly cough as I gently pull back. "Would go with your eyes. The greens," I lightly stammer, feeling nervous once again. What is wrong with me? I can stand face to face with a violent world dictator before I take his life no questions asked, but this unarmed woman is rapidly turning me into pile of mush.

"Thanks for noticing," she lightly whispers as she mentions something in Greek to the woman before her. I notice the woman nod to me, offer a few words and then both Stella and the woman smile and I feel a little unnerved.

"What did she say?" I have to ask.

"Oh I can't tell you that," she laughs and I just frown.

"I'll have to brush up on my Greek for next time," I mention and she looks up in wonder as she goes for her wallet.

"Thinking of coming back?" She wonders. "Like it here already?"

"It's growing on me," I smile as I gently touch her hand forcing her green eyes to lock with my blue ones once more. "This is on me; it's the least I can do for giving you an unwanted adrenaline rush so early in the day." She goes to protest but I just pull out whatever I think is sufficient and the vendor looks at me in surprise before saying something more to Stella.

"What? What did I do?" I am quick to ask; noticing the vendor's heavy frown.

"That's too much," Stella smiles as she opens my wallet and pulls out a twenty and puts the fifty away; as if its the most natural thing to do. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome," I reply. "What did she say to you?"

"She asked how long we've been together. I told her today and she laughed."

"That's all?"

XXXXXXXX

Of course I'm not going to tell him that the vendor told me that we seemed destined to be together and happy as I don't believe anything will progress after today. Of course he's attentive right now as I believe he feels he owes me for what I did to him earlier. But even the smallest touch of his fingers on my body and my core continues to warm. How it is this man has affected me this quickly? His attention is at my every word, his body leaning into mine and his every action proving that he is my prisoner and I his Master. We slowly move from booth to booth, his curiosity high and his questions trying to draw out any bit of conversation we can afford. His voice is low and inviting and as he leans in closer, his breath is warm and tickles my sensitive skin.

He didn't have to buy me the top but just to show him that I really like it I think I'll wear it tomorrow as a measure of good faith. Good faith? Oh grief, Stella, you know you want to impress the handsome man hanging on your every word. But what if he doesn't want to see me tomorrow? I have to believe he does, right?

We pass by a booth with some Grecian music and his attention is instantly captivated. He likes music? Foreign music? Another fascinating glimpse into the world of Mac Taylor. When I first saw him I assumed hardened military solider but his kind words; gentle touches and now interest in things creative are breaking down my long held stereotype about this kind of man. This kind? I have never met a man like this; one I have bonded with so quickly in such a short timeframe. One that is rapidly setting himself apart from all the rest.

"You like music?" I can't help but wonder.

"Certain kinds. And some ethinc stuff," he offers as he picks up a sheet for the Guitar. "Can you tell me what this says?" He gently asks, his eyes once again holding a hint of playful wonder.

I start to explain to him but his attention isn't on the object, as the times before they are watching me and I find myself starting to blush once more and my nervous tension starting to rise. I look into his warm blue eyes and he quickly looks down, feeling slightly embarrassed, like a teenager being caught looking at something he shouldn't and waiting for a scolding; a scolding of course I won't give him. I tell him about the music and he purchases a few sheets and then we continue on our way. Since he doesn't say what they are for, I don't press.

We pass by the next booth that is offering tasty treats and authentic Grecian detectible's. I reach for a sample plate and then hold it up to Mac's inquiring face. His brow furrows and his eyes hold wonder, but it's more of eager anticipation than mistrust or uncertainty.

"What is it?" He asks as I offer him a small piece.

"Just try it," I urge and he gently takes my delicate fingers in his strong hand, brings the item to his mouth and tries it, his brain trying to wonder if he likes it or not. My hand tingling from being held in his for so long.

"Well?" I ask in wonder.

"Actually not bad."

"Were you expecting not to like it?"

"Not a very adventurous eater," he mentions as I go to purchase the item.

"Well a few days with me and we'll change that," I tell him and he finally rewards me with a warm smile; a smile I think will haunt me long after he's gone.

"Here you might like this one also," I offer and he's once again game; his brain expecting not to like it, but his face and words telling me otherwise.

"I like that one very much."

"Well then so do I," I mention and he looks at me in surprise before rewarding me with another warm smile.

I buy a few more things and then without even asking he takes the bag and holds it while we walk to the next booth; the nearness of him once again making me warm all over. I am almost scared by what I am feeling as I haven't had this instant a connection in my adult life with another human being and I am just wondering when the bubble will burst. Stella, stop over analyzing and just enjoy this amazing man you seemed to have been blest with; at least for today.

I'm sure he has a girlfriend back home and while I don't even want to ask anything _that_ personal I'll just assume that he does and play it safe; keeping my heart guarded and my hopes low. Jessica said that Don said he's single but I just don't buy it; a man this great? Maybe he's the kind of man that offers that kind of line to all women and flirts with all women? He doesn't seem the player type but then I don't really know him, so will keep myself in check. But as his body once again lightly presses up against mine as we near a crowded stall, I know keeping myself in check around him will be harder than I thought.

Our conversation is light and non-committal, neither wanting to ask personal things as we know we'll have to confess what we are trying to keep hidden. I am thankful as I don't usually like to elaborate too much about a job that doesn't really exist. I try to keep everything neutral and am thankful we are in the market place as there is lots to see and talk about, especially with him being a tourist, instead of us sitting face to face in a bar, conversation being forced between us. However, there have been no awkward silent moments and I wonder if we'd even have a problem conversing? Stella, give it a rest. You've met him for only a few hours now, stop thinking long term. Right...no long term.

"What is this?" He wonders and my mind is forced back to where it should be.

However, just as I try to move myself past another patron, my foot catches onto something and if not for his quick reflexes I would have caused an embarrassing scene; mostly for myself. He quickly wraps his strong arm around my waist and pulls me close, holding me tightly against his hard chest and rapidly beating heart until I regain my footing. I look at him with an embarrassed smile and he offers a sheepish glance in return. His body is hard and firm and the longer he holds onto me, the quicker my brain wants to see all he has to offer me. Stella! Can't help it, just something about him that has me completely lost.

XXXXXXXX

I realize my grasp on Stella has lasted a bit longer than it should and I quickly let go; offering an embarrassed smile but not a sorry as I'm not sorry for what just happened. Her soft body felt so good in my arms, pressed up against mine and I can't help but wonder what bare skin would feel like. Mac! I'm a guy and she's fueling my desire, I can't help it. She offers a polite thank you and I look around see what she's tripped on. To ensure no one else does the same thing, I quickly push the heavy object under the table with my foot and then straighten up to face her again.

"Thank you," she lightly whispers.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now thanks to you," she smiles and my heart beats a bit faster. "Guess we are both not sure footed today."

"Thanks for putting it so delicately," I offer and she lightly laughs. "So where was I?"

"You were asking me what this was," she reminds me, holding up a bit of food that once again is foreign to me. She tells me the Greek name and then its interpretation and I think I'm in love. She could read me the entire phone book and I think it would have the same effect. I know it's just the sound of her voice whispering things into my brain and I curse myself once again for falling victim to her charms so fast. I don't know her and yet something about her just keeps reeling me in; I have no defense against what destiny has in store. She brings the object to my mouth and I once again hold her soft skin in my hand as I take the item she's offering.

"I liked the other one better," I inform her and she just smiles. I ask the lady how much and then purchase a container of the first ones I tried.

"Ah, a man who knows what he wants," she smiles and I slightly blush. Is she flirting with me again.

"Lots here I want," I reply absently and she looks at me sideways and lightly frown and she laughs. Oh man didI just say that?

"Like some authentic coffee?" She asks, putting me out of my much deserved misery. "But I have to warn you it's pretty strong."

"Actually I love strong coffee. Which is your favorite?" I ask her and she rewards me with a small bag that actually smells really good. I buy two and we keep going. To be honest when Don first suggested that I wander the market looking at things waiting for him and Jessica to finish up I scoffed, telling him I would be bored out of my mind. Now I am praying this day doesn't end and we never meet up with them as I am enjoying her company more than I thought possible. I always wanted a woman I could pursue and it seems that destiny finally has put one in my way. How long can this last? But just when I thought things were going in my favor, she asks a sobering question and I am back to reality.

"So how long are you in town for?" She finally asks me. I have to tell myself that she's more interested in me staying than getting rid of me; trying so desperately to push my usual negative feelings to the back of my mind.

"Just a few days with Don. I wasn't sure what to expect so I have a work project that I just committed to, more of a consulting role but..." my voice dies out and I finally stop my nervous jumble once again. "Just a few days."

"And you've never been here before?" She wonders.

"I have been to Athens and I really love the coast, never really cared much for the core of the cities as just hanging with Don isn't aswell I mean it's not as interesting as...no never been here," I finish and she looks at me in wonder. Mac, try to get a grip, I tell myself. Even with Peyton I wasn't this nervous about making a good impression and watching each word that crosses my lips. What is it about her that captivates me so much? I mean besides the obvious physical qualities that I have been longing for?

Thankfully she doesn't press me about work or anything personal about my past or if I'm seeing anyone as she knows she'd have to do the same. And while I'm very happy she isn't forcing me to offer a family history lesson I can't help but wonder if she's involved. The longer I spend time in her company the more I find myself wanting her to be alone. I know that's stupid as I'm sure she's in some kind of relationship, but I think I'm interested in more than a mutual acquaintance and am now damned to suffer.

She once again asks me a question and my mind is back where it should be. Finally I look at my watch and the few hours have already passed and it's time to meet up with our unseen match makers; Don and Jessica. "You lead the way to the Taverna," I offer and she takes my arm as I am about to wander in the opposite direction. Her fingers linger on my skin a little more than I thought and already that side of my body is warmer than the other; oh I need help and fast.

"You go that way and you'll be asking for trouble," she remarks.

"I like trouble," I offer which is quickly followed by a sharp intake of air. "I mean I like to _avoid_ trouble," I frown and she just shakes her head. Damn it! I wanted to sound like a regular guy but my brain is forcing me to say things I normally wouldn't say; that and the fact that my heart is racing and I feel like I should just take my leave before I really say something that'll land me in hot water.

However, she just offers another musical laugh and we're back on the right path. _I like trouble_, Mac you fool, I chide. But she thankfully calms my rapidly fraying nerves by telling me something interesting about a small store we are passing and my heart rate finally drops back down to a normal level.

XXXXXXXX

I can't help but smile as he's trying again too hard to keep himself in check but his true self offers me glimpses at a weak moment which just endears him to me all the more. I can tell he's nervous as every time he starts to ramble he offers a small curse at himself and then offers me a one word answer. However, I have had my share of nervous moments and know that when I get nervous I just ramble on and on as I seem to be right now.

I finally stop talking and we walk a few minutes in silence and Mac finally looks over at me in wonder.

"Did I say something to offend you?" He asks in a quiet tone, forcing me to look at him in surprise.

"What? No, I would tell you if you did," I blurt out and he offers a kind smile. "Sorry. It's just that when I am nervous I tend to ramble on like I am right now and..." I stop and lightly laugh and his body eases once again.

"I don't mind honestly," he admits kindly. "I am kinda nervous also so I guess we have that I common."

"And we both hate purse snatchers," I offer and he laughs.

"Yes we do. So please don't worry if you think you are rambling, kinda like I am now," he starts and then stops, offering a heavy sigh. "I guess we'll have to get past this as if Don and Jessica continue they way he wants them to, you might be stuck being my tour guide a few more times."

"Yeah you are pretty tough to handle," I wink and he slightly blushes. "Did he tell you how they met?"

"Sort of, I think love at first sight; but those kinds of details are lost on men, sorry. But I sure know he thinks she's the most amazing beautiful woman on the planet," he informs me and I nod my head in agreement.

"Well she is that," I praise. "I have known her for awhile but yeah she's really taken with him."

"He's lucky," he tells me with a slight frown; a faraway look of sadness developing in his blue eyes.

I see the remorse starting to cover him and quickly change the subject. For some reason seeing this handsome man in pain of any kind is almost too much to bear and I want to just offer a hug and take away his sorrows with a warm kiss. Stella, grow up. A small kiss?

"So do you like olives?" I quickly ask, hoping to bring a smile back to his handsome face.

"Like in a martini?" He wonders and I just laugh and I see his jaw finally unclench and his face relax and my mind is at peace once again.

"No as in Kalamata olives," I offer and go into an explanation of the history of the olive business here as we reach the Taverna. Talking about relationships and women is obviously a hard subject for him and I can't help but wonder if he's either just been dumped; did the dumping or missing someone right now. I hope it's one of the first two as it offers me some hope; but I have a feeling it's the third and so once again will keep my heart in check.

We reach the Taverna and just as we are about to ask for a table outside, Jessica and Don finally make their appearance, holding hands and just looking at one another, talking and laughing like they have been in love for an eternity not just a few weeks and I am at once hit with remorse and jealousy. However, I swallow my mis-guided sorrow and paste on a happy smile as they approach.

"Hey you two," I call out.

"Uh Mac?" Don looks at Mac with a frown. "You two..."

"We just met," I reply quickly.

"Should I ask how?"

"Just happened to _bump into_ each other," Mac offers in haste, a shy smile on his handsome face.

"Bump into each other?" Don's brows arch in wonder. "_Really_?"

"Yes really."

"So have you two been waiting long?" Jessica asks with a wondering stare, looking from me to Mac and then back to me again, trying to put us out of our misery and ignore Don's direct interrogation.

"Just arrived, we were shopping in the market place," I tell them.

"_Oh shopping_?" Don teases and Mac shoots him a warning glance and he finally clams up; Don returning a look that says he'll get the details later as will Jessica from me.

"Stella I want you to meet Don Flack," Jessica offers and I take the hand of the tall handsome man before me and shake it firmly, seeing why Jessica is so smitten.

"Mac Taylor," I introduce him to Jessica, not waiting for Don to do the honors.

"Jessica Angell."

Mac shakes her hand and we talk a bit longer about the things we saw and bought, knowing they won't want to offer any details on their whereabouts. We get a table outside and Mac and I sitting across from each other, Jessica beside me and an empty chair for Sheldon and a guest if he so desires.

"What time is Sheldon arriving?" Jessica asks me and I notice Mac stiffen in his chair a little. _Is he jealous_? Yeah right Stella, you wish. He was probably just shifting in his chair. You don't even know him, how on earth can you expect him to be jealous this soon?

"When his last patient goes home I guess," I answer and then go on to explain to Mac and Don who Sheldon is and what he does for a living. The waiter comes and starts to talk to us in Greek, offering me a smile to which Mac only once again offers a small frown.

"Mac, we need to learn Greek," Don pipes up and Mac simply nods his head. "Then we won't feel like they are always one step ahead."

"I think we'll need more than a few Greek lessons to feel that way," Mac offers and the table just agrees. "However since we are in Greece, why don't we leave it to my native Grecian prin...ah guide," he stumbles, quickly catching his next few words. Was he going to call me his princess? Stella! Right...just a slip of the tongue. Why would he use a possessive term this early in the game? Oh I think I need a drink, a strong one.

"Tour guide," I correct, putting him out of is embarrassing misery and he nods his head in agreement. I am about to order when Sheldon approaches and offers the table an easy going smile.

"Am I late?" Sheldon wonders.

"I was just about to order," I inform him.

"Ah good," he mentions as he eases down at the end of the table, beside me and Mac and then looks at Mac and Don with a slight frown. "Sheldon Hawkes."

"_Dr._ Sheldon Hawkes, we've been told," Mac corrects as he offers his hand and gives a firm shake and a warm smile. "Mac Taylor and Don Flack."

"Great to meet you guys. So how are you two liking our fair city?" Sheldon wonders.

I finally order us a bottle of vintage Grecian wine, some authentic starting dishes and just settle back to enjoy the conversation. Mac and Don talk to Sheldon about his being American like them and then choosing to take work elsewhere other than US soil. The conversation is light and I see Mac finally starting to ease up a little. When Sheldon first arrived his body was tense and his fists hardened; but as he sees the whole table just trying to relax and get to know each other a little better, he finally blends in. I would like to think he was waiting to see if Sheldon and I were a couple, but it's probably more likely that he's just the private person Don told Jessica he is and is nervous around new people.

The food comes and the talking dies down a little. I notice Mac hesitating with a few things but I just can't be as forward with him around the group as I was in the marketplace and so our chemistry starts to cool down a little; maybe for the best.

XXXXXXXX

_My Princess_? Mac! Even now, my stupid brain is refusing to cooperate with my mouth and I am wondering how much longer it's going to be before I really land myself in hot water.

I wonder if she could tell I was a little jealous of Sheldon's nearness to her when he came? Of course she could, she's a woman and I am no match in that department. However as I see them together I realize they are offering displays of two people who are good friends rather than two people emotionally involved and I find myself offering a heavy sigh of relief and an inward laugh. Mac, she might not be taken by this man, but you can be sure she's taken by some man. So why are you even feeling jealousy? Just give up already.

But as I listen to the young doctor beside me, I find myself feeling admiration and friendship. Sid would be very impressed by this young man and if things continue to progress with Don and Jessica as it appears they will, maybe I'll bring Sid with me and he can meet another person with an affinity for all things medical. Sheldon seems to be into new things in the way of healing and Sid always told me he was fascinated by apothecary style medicine and this might be just what the doctor ordered.

I see the food that is before me and offer a slight frown, I don't want to seem like I am the culinary outcast, not enjoying new things but I already miss the interaction with Stella I had only hours earlier in the marketplace when she was getting me to taste new things. However, I paste on my trademark smile and then settle in to enjoy the rest of the meal and wine that is brought before me. It's odd because in the past, in small groups I would always be seeking an excuse to take my leave, however, as I am at this table and as the evening progresses, I find myself feeling something I haven't felt in a very long time -- happiness. Like I finally belong to a group of regular people who are not judging me based on anything other than I am here for a some much needed rest; not looking at me twice because of what I do for a living. I wonder if Don feels the same?

But as I look down the table at Don, who once again has Jessica's delicate hand in his, I am hit with another pang of jealousy and so quickly join in the light conversation before I am overcome with an emotion I command myself to keep in check.

"So what do you guys have planned for tomorrow?" Sheldon wonders as the night finally winds down. I look at my watch and can't believe the time has passed by so fast and this day is regrettably coming to an end. I hear the question and look at Don in wonder and then offer a small shrug.

"I have no plans really," I confess and Stella looks at me with a shy smile. I don't want to presume anything as I'm sure she'll be working, so when Sheldon starts to rattle off a few places to check out I just agree but don't ask her to join us. That and the fact that she hasn't offered to be my tour guide tomorrow means she's probably tired of my company already and just to call it a night.

We all say our goodnights to Sheldon who finally takes his leave and heads off to his home; the promise to see us again before we leave. The four of us slowly walk toward the edge of the marketplace which has closed down for the night; our rented villa on the other side and down a few blocks. The night air is cool and salty; inviting and mysterious at the same time, holding out hope and promise for the few to be blest by such notions. I am not one of them.

Don and Jessica start to lag behind us, laughing and talking in low tones and I just look at Stella with a sideways smile and she offers one in return. I notice her slightly shivering and curse myself for having nothing to give her. I'd offer my shirt but then I'd have nothing on top and I would look a little ridiculous walking around half naked. Should I put my arm around her? Too soon and too forward. I am not a player, so can't act like one.

"I'm sorry if you are chilly, I have nothing to offer," I mention and she just smiles. "Even my arms are bare."

"I'm okay. You'd think I'd have remembered to bring a jacket or shawl by now," she lightly frowns as we continue our walk. We talk more about the dinner and Sheldon and before either of us knows it, we are at their villa and it's time to say goodnight; goodbye possibly? I hope not, but now I feel awkward in not knowing what to do next. Since I don't want her to feel obligated to me I take the easy way out.

"Thanks for the help today," I start in a nervous tone. "I hope you have a good week."

"Well I'm sure it will be good, but it will be even better if I can play tour guide again tomorrow," she offers and I look at her in surprise and she lightly laughs. "From that look, you weren't expecting me to say that?"

"Actually you have broken a lot of my expectations."

"Is that good?"

"It is so far," I reply in haste. Oh man that was lame, I chide myself. Can she tell I'm nervous? What is wrong with me? "So that means it could be good tomorrow?"

"I'm sure it will be. What did you have in mind? Anything specific you wanted to do or see?"

"Well I have never been to this part of Greece so I am in your hands," I tell her.

"That's a dangerous offer," she lightly flirts again and my face once again goes a deeper shade of red. "But trust me, I'll go easy on you."

"Very kind."

"What time do you get up?" She wonders. "I mean there is only a one hour time difference between here and Zurich so your jet lag should be minimal."

_I never sleep_, I want to tell her the truth, but since that sounds too pathetic I just offer whatever seems normal. "I like to get up early but if you are a late sle..." I start and she laughs.

"Sometimes I am up before the sun," she informs me and my body relaxes once more.

"Ah one more thing in common," I lightly mention and she smiles.

"I am going to guess that you probably haven't had an authentic Greek style omelet for breakfast, at least not made in Greece by a half Greek?" She asks playfully.

"Have to admit, I haven't."

"Well if you are up early and daring enough to try my cooking, then why not come by for breakfast," she extends an invitation and I can't possibly refuse. I am in shock and my brain offers no words; she's not with someone? How is this possible? Finally my brain gives my mouth the right words to offer.

"I think I would really like that."

"Great!"

I look at her with a warm smile, a slight silent chasm growing and I just don't know what to do next. I can't kiss her as that is too forward; even though I have been wanting to taste those perfect lips since I first laid eyes on them. A hug? That seems lame. A handshake? Mac, kill yourself now and spare the mental grief!

"I um am sorry about earlier and the purse thing," I start in a low tone.

"Don't be sorry, it's a greeting I'll never forget."

"Great," I huff and she gently touches my arm. "I meant that in a good way."

"Thank you again for a great day. I had a lot of fun, you were a wonderful tour guide," I offer warmly and she looks at me expectation and my heart starts to beat a bit faster. However, when I slightly pull back, she immediately stiffens and I curse myself for ruining a perfect lead up to something more. I wish I could just take her into my arms and plant hungry kisses on her lips, but I'm sure I'll get more than a soft punch to the stomach and so just let it go at nothing, at least for now. Shesh I only met her a few hours ago! However, I promise myself right now that if things to well tomorrow, a kiss might be in order! I might not be a player, but I also am no prude!

Don and Jessica finally catch up to us and we slightly pull apart before they can start to assume things. We briefly talk about our plans for tomorrow and then I wait until Stella is inside before taking my leave; allowing Don and Jessica another moment of privacy before they too are forced to part.

I wander down the block a little ways and peer into the window of a small store. However, when I look back up, the man in the reflecting glass is smiling back at me; he looks just like me but this man is happy. I don't have much in life to be happy over but for some reason my face has a permanent grin on it that just won't go away. Something not lost on Don as he finally catches up to me.

"So what did you think?" He asks as we head back to our own villa, at the end of the block.

"I can see why you're smitten, she's terrific, just what you have been looking for," I offer with a slight frown.

"But?" Don asks in exasperation, knowing me all to well.

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me I do," Don smiles. "Well I think you and Stella hit it off very nicely."

"She had to be nice to me because I'm your boss and she'll probably see a lot more of you than I'll ever of her so that was it, nothing more."

"Then try to stop smiling," he challenges and I look down and he laughs. "Busted Mac. You like her."

"Don, I'm not dead or blind and Stella is a beautiful woman," I state. "I'm sure she has a man who..."

"She's single, Jess told me."

"In any case..."

"Mac, don't write yourself off. She might like you back."

"She wouldn't go for a man like me."

"Why not? _You're single_," Don retorts and I just roll my eyes. "I think she's perfect for you."

"She'd be perfect for anyone," I sigh.

"So how did you two meet?" Don wonders and I just shake my head.

"You tell this to Sid and I swear I'll kill you myself. She uh...she put me on my ass," I huff and Don laughs at me. "A simple misunderstanding but that was all it took. Hits pretty damn good for a girl."

"Sid was right, you need a woman who can kick your ass."

"It was a mistake and I'm sure she just caught me off guard," I offer in my weak defense.

"Did she offer to nurse you back to health?" He teases and I offer a warning glare.

"Don!"

"Sorry," he laughs.

"I think you need sleep," I counter and he smiles. "And I'm not talking about me anymore."

"Mac..."

"Don, seriously. I can't expect a woman I just met to be attracted to me an..."

"Jessica and I were attracted to each other right off the bat; an instant connection. Could happen for you too."

"Trust me, a woman like that has them lining up and I am at the far end of the line."

"Were you attracted to her...are you now?"

"Don I..."

"That's a yes. Damn Sid was right."

"He wasn't right and today was special; nothing more will happen. End of discussion, I need sleep and so do you."

We finally let ourselves into our villa and start to unwind for the night.

"What is the plan for tomorrow?"

"I thought women did that stuff?" I ask with a frown. "What did Jessica tell you?"

"You know for a man that is always cynical about relationships, you seem to know a _few things_ about the opposite sex," he teases and I just grit my teeth. "Fine. She said that if we want we can all four of us rent a jeep and just tour around, but the next day I am spending the whole day with her and her alone. I just can't get enough, even if we just sit side by side and talk," he admits with a nervous tone. "I don't want to scare her away but I dont want to let her go to someone else either. What should I do?"

I look at him in surprise. "You're kidding right? Asking _me_ for relationship advice? Call Sid, that's _his_ department."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he admits and then goes to call Sid while I just watch, shaking my head.

I wander into my small bedroom, the night air finally starting to tug at my tired body; calling me to the warm comfort of a waiting bed. I start to undress and can't help but see pictures of Stella's beautiful face staring up at me as we share a private moment.

"I wonder what she's doing right now," I ask myself as I start to get ready for bed; once again destiny showing me that I now have a woman who'll occupy my mind even when not at my side. I finally get into my sleeping clothes and then just lay down on the bed and try to will myself to sleep; but my mind is too active, wanting to relive today over and over again, minute by amazing minute.

From the moment I laid eyes on her I was smitten; an instant chemical attraction taking root in my mind. Our first few moments were a bit tense but her playful attitude after her forceful takedown left me wanting more and a deeper need started to develop in my heart. I misjudged her right from the start and in an instant she broke down any assumed stereotypes I have built about women.

"I wonder what she thinks of me? I wonder if she's even thinking of me?" I ask with a sad laugh. And while I know I'll spend the night in quiet reflection, I don't offer any hope that after this trip is over anything other than a great vacation memory will be coming home with me. And I curse myself once again; I have always wanted a woman who'll leave me wanting more, forcing me to pursue her to find out all I can; taking root in my mind and heart so that no other women can even approach as there is no room for them. I have found her but I'm sure that she's not available, so close to the touch and yet just out of reach.

"Mac, stop being so melodramatic," I scold myself as I try to wrap up my one man conversation. "She has other stuff on her mind besides you! She's not thinking of you! You only wish."

However she did offer me breakfast and the promise of another great tour to follow, and Don did say that he and Jessica would be spending the following day alone. Would that mean a whole day alone with Stella? Could I be that lucky? Possibly. So with that tiny glimmer of hope dancing around in my over tired brain, I finally close my eyes and for the first time since I can remember, fall asleep; happy and content, my brain wondering what tomorrow will hold for us.

_"Goodnight Stella."_

XXXXXXXX

"Can I stay here tonight?" Jessica asks me. "It's too late to go home alone."

"Sure but..."

"Well I just don't want to make things awkward for Mac by staying with Don and...please? I have clothes to sleep in."

"Of course, you can have the spare room."

"So what did you think of Don?" Jessica asks me in wonder.

"Seems like your type already. Pretty nice if you ask me," I reply, trying to hide my growing smile; my brain of course on his traveling companion Mac Taylor.

"Stella? Stella are you smiling? Okay fess, what is going on?"

"What are you talking about? I'm happy for you and that's it," I lightly stammer, my heart racing.

"You like his boss, don't you? You like Mac!"

"He's a nice guy," I reply in haste, my face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Oh you think he's hot and are totally attracted to him. Stella, I can see it in your eyes. Besides when I met him I knew he was your type, everything you are looking for right?"

"I'm not..."

"Ready to move on from Frankie?" She counters and I huff.

"So ready to move on from him but just not ready to...oh I don't know. Yes he's attractive, handsome is more the word I'd use but..." my voice trails off and Jessica laughs.

"Tell me how you two met?"

"Just sorta bumped into one another. Okay so it was a slight altercation but.."

"Altercation?"

"I attacked him."

"What?" She asks with a wide grin.

"I thought he was going to steal my purse and I landed a good blow to stomach and he stumbled and fell. Trust me it was nothing."

"Uh huh! Did you kiss and make him all better?"

"No! Oh whatever. Trust me he probably has a girlfriend and is just being nice after he knew he was forced to be stuck with me all day."

"Don says he's single," Jessica informs me as we start to put away the things I bought. Jessica sees the top and quickly snatches it out of my hand. "Wow, nice, where did you..." she asks and my smile is something once again not lost on her. "He bought it for you right?"

"He had to," I insist with a red face as I grab the top from her hand and head for my room.

"_Had to_? Stella, he didn't have to and you know it," she calls after me. "He _wanted_ to."

It's true, I inwardly sigh, he didn't have to. And while I can justify in my mind that he bought it because he felt obligated to return the favor as he mentioned the unwanted adrenaline rush, I am more than taken by his small attentive gestures today. Part of the top still holds the faint scent of his cologne and I close my eyes as I picture myself being held in his strong arms once again. I open my eyes and see Jessica standing in the doorway staring at me with a kind smile.

"Well I thought he was pretty great, but obviously not as much as you did."

"I had a really nice time, but I am not going to fool myself that a man like that is really _that _single and unattached. I would hate to think he's a player type but I have to be careful. It's different for me than you, you are new in the game and I mean the work game, work is the only thing I have in life and..."

"Stella, you always said you wanted a _normal _guy who'll make you want to quit the assassin business and just start enjoying life. Remember?"

"Yeah I did say that, didn't I?" I ask in quiet wonder.

"Mac is a _land developer_," she offers in false assumption, me of course not even knowing the man I am attracted to is a professional rival. "He's kind, considerate, has a great body, dark and brooding...blue eyes...great arms...gosh Stella, custom made just for you."

"Jessica, you don't have to sell me on how great he is. I can see that for myself," I sigh. "I just need to be careful. I know on holidays people act differently, but he's going back to his corner of the world and I to mine. Long distance relationships never usually work."

"Don and I talked about that as I had voiced the same concern, but he said when you want something to work bad enough you'll both find a way to make it happen."

"Sounds like good advice, I'll bet his father told him that," I offer, not realizing that it would be more of a father figure than an actual parent. "However, I am just going to play it safe as he's only in town for the next two days and then he'll be gone, probably for good."

"Well I for one would love to visit Zurich as I have never been. Don has also extended the same invitation to you," she informs me and I just smile.

"I offered them breakfast, well mostly Mac but...I think I need sleep," I finally admit and she just laughs.

"Dreaming of Mac?"

"Oh Jessica stop," I smile. Not that I wouldn't want to see him naked, my brain offers and my core once again starts to warm as my brain offers me a prelude of forthcoming dreams for the night.

I finally say goodnight to Jessica and feel my body starting to unwind. Today was such a revelation of unexpected feelings and emotions that my brain actually hurts trying to remember all the small details of my time with Mac. When I first was told that I would have to play tour guide, from what Don told Jessica, I pictured a stuffy man, who only offered a few words, and whose mind was a million miles away.

I remember when I first saw him walking through the marketplace and my lips curl into an automatic smile. Of course I was attracted to him, he's a handsome man with all the physical attributes that I am seeking. However, his gentle attitude after the hit and his playful banter the rest of the time, just seemed so natural to me that it scares me even now how well we actually got along. His voice whispering in my ear, his hands holding mine as they tried something I had to offer, his body as it held mine close...oh everything about him I can't seem to get enough of. I had hoped for a kiss but being the gentleman that he appears to be, he didn't even try and so I can cross player off my list of supposed titles for Mac Taylor.

I think about the long distance relationship thing and remember Jessica's words. But I also remember what it was like when Frankie and I first started dating. It's hard not having someone close by so you can get to know them; even doing small things like having a cup of coffee. I can't expect him to drop everything just to be at my beck and call when I feel the need to have him around. And since I enjoyed today so much, I have a feeling I would like to have him around on a regular basis.

"I wonder if he's thinking about me?" I ask myself; not hoping for a miracle but just hoping. "Yeah right Stella, you wish."

But he lives in Zurich and I here, so I'll just chalk this up to a great vacation memory and be done with it. That thought saddens me as I push myself under the covers, willing sleep to come. But I quickly remind myself not to overanalyze things like I normally do and just think on a happy memory of today to occupy my tired brain so I can sleep in peace. So many thoughts to choose from but it is the one where he's holding me tight against his warm body that fuels a growing fantasy; and even though I was only pressed against him for a few seconds, that memory I think will last a lifetime. His strong arms held me fast, arms I'd like to have trapped at my mercy so I could plant warm kisses on them. His body was firm and even though I only got a few glimpses of his bare chest I can't help but wonder what it would be like to lie naked on it.

Stella! My mind lightly scolds as a smile unfolds upon my lips in the dark and my core instantly warms. Can't help it, he just forces me to think these things. And with that happy scene dancing around in my head and the thought of us having breakfast together in the morning before another fun filled day, keeping my doubts at bay, I close my eyes and for the first time in a long time I fall asleep; happy and content, wondering what tomorrow will have in store for both of us.

_"Goodnight Mac."_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** okay so hopefully this chapter wasn't too sappy but some more SMACKED fluff ahead as they continue to get to know each other and spend the another day together. Please let me know if you want some more and hopefully you're not getting bored as there will be action in this story!!! thanks!

**PS:** did anyone pick up on the clue to Adam in the last chapter? Keep an eye out for the DL hint in the next chapter as I am building my intro's to them and how they'll factor into this story.


	5. A small detour into the future?

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 5 - A small detour into the future?**

* * *

I am not sure if it was the promise of Stella making me breakfast or just the enjoyable events from the day before but the next time I opened my eyes morning was threatening to make its debut. I look at the small bedside clock and frown. "Boy this would impress even Sid," I mumble as I throw back the covers and allow the warm air to play with whatever bare skin it can find. The fresh mountain air in Zurich is very invigorating but this has a calming effect and I find myself at peace and wanting to linger, instead of jumping out of bed and hurrying to get the day started.

"I wonder what Stella does in the morning? I wonder if she lingers in bed?" The thought of Stella in bed instantly flushes my face and I need a distraction or I'll never get up!

As I suspected Don is starting to awaken also but I allow him his quiet time as I put on my runners and head out for a quick run; needing to wear off some growing nervous anxiety. I head into the area the market was yesterday, not aware that I already have an audience, watching my every move with vested interest. I start into my run, always careful to note my surroundings so I'll be able to find my way back in this strange neighborhood. I round a corner and come across two punks beating up on a rather innocent looking young man, once again I can't see a crime being committed and not interfere.

"Problem here?" I growl in anger.

"Beat it loser," one of them offers and I just frown.

The other drops the guy he was beating on and looks at me with a sneer. "You lookin' for a fight?"

"I think I found it," I huff as the other one comes closer. "Bad idea guys," I warn with a firm tone.

"And why is that?" One of them goads. "You gonna kill us?"

"I could."

They exchange angry glances and then lunge at me. Being a trained fighter I easily handle their obvious attack. The first one I am able to land a hard blow to the face, sending him backwards, falling to his knees. The second one tries to land a blow to my stomach, but I am easily able to pivot on my foot and punch him hard in the side. My leg comes up and catches the first one in the stomach and he's back on his butt. The second one rushes me again, but an elbow shoots out, catches him in the face, breaking his nose and sending him running away in pain. The first one finally realizes how much damage I can to and also wisely takes his leave.

"Are you okay?" I ask the young man as I rush to help him up.

"Yeah I usually am not that wimpy, guess they got the jump on me. Sorry," he offers in a sheepish tone.

"Don't be sorry. Do you know where you're going?"

"Over there," he points to a bus in the distance that is waiting. "I'm Adam."

"I'm Mac. You better run Adam," I tell him as I watch him turn around.

"Thank you Mac, you saved my life. I owe you," he smiles warmly offering his hand.

I return a good shake and then watch him run for the waiting bus, never knowing that the young man before me would soon play a vital role in changing my professional and personal life forever. However, as I am about to take my leave, I hear soft clapping and turn around to see Stella leaning against a post watching me with wonder, her green eyes sparkling in the early morning sun. She is wearing tight workout clothes, which just highlight all the curves she was created with and my brain instantly goes to places it shouldn't. I try not to stare but the fabric is hugging every curve and my body is on fire. Damn sometimes I hate being a guy; we betray ourselves so easily when around someone we are attracted to.

"Good thing they weren't purse snatchers," she offers warmly and I can't help but smile as I rush over to her. I wipe some sweat from my brow, but my face is flushed and my heart beating rapidly once again. I would like to think it's from the fight but I know inside, it's the nearness of her; especially looking the way she does.

"Some poor kid in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why are you alone?" I ask in concern and she just looks at me in surprise.

"I live here. Why are _you_ alone?" She counters and I'm at a loss for words.

"I am always up early and Don is...not sure where, probably snuck in her bedroom window by now," I smile and she lightly laughs.

"Are you finishing or starting?" She asks.

"Was about to head back, you?"

"All done," she replies firmly. "Told you I am an early riser."

She bends down to pick something up, offering me a forbidden glimpse of perfect olive skin below her top but thankfully my eyes divert just in time for her to stand back up and face me with what she dropped; her key.

XXXXXXXX

"All set for breakfast?" I ask him. His face is flushed and his manly scent from the run and the fight are just fueling my early morning desires. I want nothing more than for him to take me in his strong arms and hold me close, kissing my lips until neither of us can breathe. Stella. Can't help it; the closer I am to him the more I want him. His plain t-shirt does little to hide his obviously well kept body and I once again can't help but wonder what he's hiding underneath. The fact that he's worked up a sweat doesn't help either; as his t-shirt sticks to his perfect chest and my brain is once again sending me naughty thoughts of just ripping it off right here. His arms flex as he does a light stretch and I have to look away as his body bends low, my face going an automatic shade of red.

"Well I guess I worked up an appetite," he mentions, forcing my eyes back to his; allowing me once again to drown in the warm pools of blue before me.

"Then you won't be disappointed."

"I doubt that would be possible even if I wasn't this hungry," he adds warmly and my heart skips a beat.

We start back, talking about the area around here; once again he's listening intently to all I have to offer; his attention captive to whatever I can allow him. It's almost unnerving to see a man like this; a few minutes ago alone and unarmed, take on two armed opponents with such angry force and then offer me a gentle, kinder side as he almost bows to whatever whim I might fancy. Oh where has he been all my life?

We finally reach our villa complex and stop. "So when should I come by?" Mac queries.

"I need a shower and then..."

"I'll join you," he blurts out and then stops, his face going an instant shade of red. "I meant for breakfast."

I can't help but smile once again as although I knew what he meant, I was thankful for the mental image, but even more thankful that didn't really offer to join me and that he's not the kind of guy who's just wanting to get into my pants and be done with it.

"Give me about an hour and then come over anytime after that," I tell him and he offers a wide grin.

"I'll be there," he replies before he takes his leave, leaning in a bit closer, wanting to offer more but pulling back before he actually goes through with it, unsure if I'd want him to.

I watch him go, once again my brain hungrily watching his body as it flexes with each step he takes. Stella. Can't help it after the shower comment. I hurry inside, wanting to get ready as fast as I can so I'll be ready when he arrives. So much for playing hard to get, I chide.

A half hour later, Jessica finally emerges and offers me a smile. "Dressed already?"

"Mac is coming for breakfast and..."

"Oh Mac is...you mean _the guys_, as in plural right?" She teases, my face blushing before she disappears into the bathroom. "Stella, you are so transparent at times," she offers before the bathroom door closes.

I just shake my head and then head into the kitchen to get things ready. I look at the clock and sure enough just as soon as I wonder when Mac will bless me with his presence a soft knock is heard at the door.

I hurry to open it, my heart starting to beat a bit faster. "Welcome," I greet him with a soft tone. Man if I thought he looked good yesterday, he's even better today. His hair is still lightly damp and his fresh scent is starting to make my brain do summersaults. He is wearing a short sleeve blue shirt which only deepens the color of his eyes and khaki traveling shorts. Handsome once again doesn't seem the right word.

"I brought coffee," he offers, holding me out a bag of my favorite blend that he bought yesterday. I look at him in surprise but he insists I take it. "I hate to come with nothing."

_Oh you don't have nothing_, I feel like telling him but thankfully hold back or I would die of embarrassment. I take the coffee and he comes in, making himself at home right from the start. He follows me into the kitchen and offers to help, telling me he hates to just sit around and do nothing.

"I am at your service," he makes his tempting offer and my heart skips a beat.

"That is a dangerous proposal you know," I wink and looks down and slightly blushes; adding to his boyish appeal. "But you like danger right?"

"I guess it's obvious," he offers casually as he takes the coffee from my hands and heads over to the coffee maker.

"Especially after this morning. Mac why did you just rush in like that? What if they had a gun?" I wonder; very impressed that a _land developer_ can fight that well. "I mean for a guy with an office job you handled yourself pretty good."

"I guess growing up in Chicago just taught me a few things. Plus I didn't see a gun and there were only two of them. But you handled yourself pretty well yesterday. Not bad for a sales exec," Mac retorts as he turns to face me with a warm smile.

"Touche," I smile and know to drop the subject. If he asked me where I took my self defense I might want to open up even more to this amazing man and I can't just yet. I only met him yesterday!

"Ah something familiar," he notes, turning back to the coffee maker.

XXXXXXXX

Aside from the stupid shower comment my oversexed brain offered an hour ago to the minute I approached her door to the time she opened it, to now standing so close I think my heart rate has passed critical. She is striking today. Her hair is up in a tangle of curls, some loose ones hanging down, tempting my fingers to play with them once again. She is wearing a white denim skirt and the green top I bought her, bringing out the color of her eyes. She's beautiful and my brain is once again occupied with only images of her; do other women even exist? And I was so distracted by her looks I almost gave away my secret as to why I fight so well. Oh will my brain ever work for me one of these days?

"You look beautiful," I lightly whisper and she stops what she's doing and looks over at me with a soft smile.

"Thank you," she answers warmly.

"That top really looks nice on you. Thanks for wearing it."

"I love it, so thank you again for buying it for me," she rewards me and I beam. "Did you sleep well with all the excitement from yesterday?"

"Actually very well," I offer in truth. _Thanks in part to you_, I want to tell her, but don't want to seem too forward. "Do you normally run each morning?"

"Depends on what I have going on for the day or not. And you?"

"I guess I'm the same but I try to wear off nervous energy in the morning so my brain can be clear to focus on what it has to during the day," I ramble on. _Mac, you idiot_, what are you saying, _you work out at night_! Damn this woman has me completely distracted! Now I don't even correctly remember my own schedule!

I finally finish with the coffee and then lean against the counter, watching her in fascination. It's true that most women I have known can cook, but Stella seems to enjoy being in the kitchen, not the burden that Peyton made it out to be; only ever making what I wanted and never tempting me to try something new. And while I do offer a small comparison to others that I have been attracted to, Stella is in a class of her own, showing me that never again will I meet another woman like her in my lifetime. And I know at that very minute of realization I am forever damned.

"Do you cook?" She asks me and I lightly laugh. "No need?"

I don't want to mention that I have someone who looks after me or I'd have been found dead from starvation long ago, that would make me sound pretty incompetent. "I guess I manage, but whatever you are making, smells wonderful. It's obvious you like to cook."

"I know it's an age old stereotype about women in the kitchen and I guess its part of my Greek heritage, but yes I love to cook. Usually it's mostly for myself or sometimes Sheldon and Jessica, but otherwise just me."

I hear the sorrow in her voice and am almost sorry that I asked her; however, there was no mention of another male participant so that brief insight gives me a little bit of hope. Mac, hope for what? Don't know yet, but just hope.

"Just you?" I have to wonder.

"Just me Mac."

I don't know what to say so just offer a wide smile and quickly change the subject. "So how long have you known Sheldon?"

I can almost hear the relief in her voice and am once again at ease that my Grecian angel is happy. She goes on to explain about Sheldon being her doctor, adding a few other details that Sheldon's story lacked the night before. I was going to dare to ask about her future plans but Jessica walks into the kitchen and that thought is quickly dashed.

"Morning Jessica."

"Morning Mac, Don sleeping in?" Jessica asks just as there is a knock at the door. "I guess not."

"You two have the same timing," I offer and she just laughs as she hurries to the door and greets Don with a big hug and warm kiss, making me jealous once again; oh not of him having Jessica but of me being denied such a greeting by the amazing woman busy making me breakfast.

"Mac, should have guessed you'd be here already," Don teases as he enters the room. He too is dressed for sightseeing and in no time the four of us are at the table, enjoying the amazing breakfast and fresh fruit that is being offered, by the woman who is rapidly stealing away my heart. I am once again hit with odd sensations of happiness and contentment, emotions I told myself long dead and forgotten. I glance up at Stella as she explains something and offer a warm smile; I can see myself with this woman for eternity.

Mac! Eternity? Right no eternity! However my brain quickly reminds me that I take lives for a living and an amazing woman like this would probably be turned off at that thought so I push my happy future to the back of my mind where it belongs and try to get my head back into the topic of where we'll be going today.

"So you up for a ride down to the coast and a seaside picnic?" Stella asks me as I help clean up the table, Jessica and Don enjoying their last cup of coffee on the sun drenched deck.

"If I said that sounds wonderful, is that too sappy?" I ask and she laughs.

"A little sappy but so what? I like it. If you said you wouldn't want that then I would be sad. And would you want that?"

"Never," I tell her as I brush up against her once more, my body instantly warming as her fingers linger on my hand as she takes the dishes from me. We lock eyes once more and she offers a quick smile before turning away, my heart starting to race once again.

"Thanks for breakfast," I offer warmly. "Best I've had in a long time."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Anything I can help pack up?"

"For lunch?" She asks and I nod my head. "Picnic's here are very different from the US and something I have come to really enjoy. We just make a plan of what we want to do and then pick up the food as we go along. There are always lots of little vendors and towns with amazing authentic food and wine that we can pick up."

"Ah spontaneous," I mention with a slight frown.

"Do you usually plan everything?"

"My life is somewhat regimented I guess," I offer.

"Well time to toss that aside and allow chance to take over," she mentions, moving in a little closer. "Think that'll be okay?"

"Well if you say it will be then I'll have to trust that," I smile warmly and she touches my arm once again.

"You will enjoy yourself, I promise."

Once again the nearness of her is starting to offer my brain daring sensations and I quickly pull back as I realize I was leaning in a little too close, my lips begging hers for a taste and while it might not happen right now, I know by the end of the day I will have tasted those perfect lips at least once, maybe twice? Don and Jessica finally come back and we are now cleaned up and ready to go, piling into the rented SUV. Jessica is driving with Don in the front allowing me and Stella to take the back. However as Don reaches for Jessica's hand and holds it in his, I just can't bring myself to make such a forward move in case I'll be denied.

"We are going to go south west, deeper into the Messinia region of Greece," Stella informs me as she pulls out a map and shows me where we are, once again her fingers on my hand, offering warm sensations all the way up my arm. As we pass things and if my attention is diverted, her hand gently touches my arm, offering a small squeeze and the _guy_ part of my brain wonders what it would be like for her hands to touch all of me. Mac! I scold myself and force my brain back to what she wants me to think about not what instinct is forcing me to ponder.

XXXXXXXX

Sitting so close to Mac is almost a bit unnerving, his warm body pressed up against my right side, his scent once again tempting my brain. My fingers linger on his muscled forearm a little longer then they should as his eyes quickly lock with mine and his attention is mine once again. He offers a warm smile as I explain what I think he would be interested in and he offers some small tidbit of interest that he's read or heard about; once again showing me small glimpses of a man whose interest lies beyond his own small corner of the world.

He often mentions how Zurich compares and I too find myself wanting to take a trip and see what his part of the globe has to offer me in return. I wonder if I'll ever get that chance?

"Jessica stop here, they have the best spreads," I mention as Jessica passes a small vendor just off the side of the road. Mac's eyes once again take in everything around him, his busy brain trying to register everything that is offered to him. He offers his hand to mine as I go to get out, a small gesture but when he gives it a warm squeeze I can't help but squeeze it in return, offering a small _thank you_ as I finally step foot on solid ground.

Jessica and Don head over to one part of the small makeshift booth, Don, taken by everything Jessica is offering him in the way of knowledge. Mac slowly follows after me, his attention once again endearing.

He points to something and I ask for a sample bite and offer it to Mac who once again holds my hand captive in his until he's ready to let go. I see Jessica look over and smile but don't draw attention to her as I don't want Mac to feel embarrassed or like he's on display and then not do it again.

"Well?"

"I really like that," he smiles as he pulls out his wallet, once again showing me a generous amount of money. I guess being a land developer pays him well, as it must, everything he's wearing, no matter how low key is top quality brand name. But he never mentions money, calls attention to the fact that he must be very well off or talks about how successful his business must be; so at least I know money isn't the force driving his life.

"Mac..." I go to protest, knowing I too am in no way short of funds.

"Stella, please allow me. You made me breakfast and I want to contribute," he tells the woman as he pulls out more than enough. What he does next impresses me more than most men in the past. "Keep it," he whispers to the woman as she goes to give him his change. He closes her hand and pushes it back. "It's for you," he offers and she grabs his face and plants a big kiss on it. His face goes a deeper shade of red and he pulls back slightly embarrassed.

"Lucky woman," I whisper and he just looks at me in surprise. _I want to kiss him_! I offer a weak smile as I take the items and put them into a canvas bag and we continue down the table.

"You are quite the charmer Mac Taylor," I praise as yet another older woman offers him a large welcoming smile.

"They are just being kind because I am giving them money," he mentions softly as he takes the bag full of freshly made pita bread and offers it to me. I say nothing more as we finally conclude our business and then pile back into the Jeep and continue down the road. The next stop is for some vegetables and we wait in the Jeep while Jessica and Don do the honors.

"So what do you think so far? You seem a bit nervous."

"Never been this relaxed on holiday before; never really enjoyed it as much as I am," he almost whispers, looking down at his hands as they fidget in his lap. I touch his arm and his eyes lift to mine and I am once again struck with sadness and sorrow; his warm blue eyes holding misery and pain.

"What is it?" I ask in haste.

"Nothing," he lies, quickly swallowing back his sorrow and pasting on a tight smile as Jessica and Don return. I know he's lying and I can't help but wonder what his hidden pain is all about. What is the reason this amazing man beside me is sad? I hate to see him this way, and although I have only known him for about twenty-four hours I feel this need to open his heart and clear away all the doubt and sorrow.

"Sorry to be nervous, I guess I am a little," he whispers and I offer a kind smile in return but say nothing more. I want to tell him that everything is okay and he has nothing to be nervous over, but I just can't bring myself to say the words. We start on to our last stop, getting some wine and then are finally heading toward our intended destination.

XXXXXXXX

_What's wrong_? My brain replays over and over again. I wish I was a normal man, on a normal holiday, trying to impress an amazing woman. But I'm not a regular man and have nothing honorable to offer her. I know she probably doesn't expect anything more from me than a simple fun outing, but inside I can't help but want to know all about her, want to be part of her life, want to see myself as part of her future. Mac, that is stupid!

I know she can see through my fake smile but as we near the destination for our picnic my mind is once again in anticipation of what lies ahead for the rest of the day. Even the small things like doing shopping together or this morning returning from our morning run has filled my mind and heart with hope; again things I'll never share with anyone for fear of obvious rejection. My whole life is based on lies and mistrust but this amazing woman in a few short hours has shown me what life can be like; what I am really missing out on and I am once again struck with miserable sorrow. But before I allow my mind to dwell on any more morbid thoughts, the Jeep stops at our picnic spot and my heart starts to beats faster.

"Wow, this place is amazing," I mention as we all get out of the Jeep and I gaze upon a private beach with a clear blue water, white sand, a smooth stone surface for walking, a nice grassy place for eating and some shore with nearby caves to explore later on.

"One of my favorite places," Stella informs me and I look at her in wonder. A man could easily become a part of her life; and I can't help but wonder why there isn't a permanent fixture right now. What am I not seeing? Or is she just picky? I would hope the latter as I can't see anything that a man wouldn't be instantly attracted to.

"So you two seem pretty cozy together," Don mentions to me as we take a few things and head over to a sunny spot and lay out the blanket and other items; the ladies bringing the food. I offer a smile in return but I know Don can see right through me. "Well I haven't seen you this relaxed and content in a long time. I guess Sid was right, when the right one comes along..."

"Don, please," I offer in protest. "I leave the day after tomorrow and that will be it. End of story...end of this..."

Don goes to say something more but Stella and Jessica catch up and it's not the time for an intimate heart to heart. We all sit down on the large blanket; the food is brought out and soon we are enjoying good food, good company and life in general. The conversation focuses around the history of our spot and of the food we are eating. I can almost see Sid smiling at me as I watch Stella dish me out something more that I previously enjoyed, hearing his words, _Mac, I think you found the one_. I want to hang onto that sentiment but once again my overly panicked brain tells me I'm leaving very soon and not to get my hopes up beyond anything other than a good night kiss as a thank you for being my tour guide.

We all linger over the food for the better part of an hour before Don and Jessica want to go exploring and I watch them leave, shake my head and then turn back to Stella who is watching me with a wondering expression.

"What?" I dare to ask.

"You have that look again in your eyes," she mentions softly, leaning in closer.

"Just happy for him," I lightly huff, my eyes looking down at my fingers start to play with whatever is in front of them. "He's been looking for the right one for awhile now and..." I look back up and then stop and then lightly laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Stella asks in haste.

"Kinda stupid for a guy to be happy for another guy, that's woman's stuff right?" I ask and she playfully slaps my shoulder.

"I can tell you worry about him and I think it's great that you feel that way for him. I would say I'm happy for Jessica but you'd probably tell me that it's something I would naturally say, right?"

"Busted," I frown as try to push myself up. Since I am leaning on my elbow I am starting to feel a slight twinge of a cramp and have to change positions. But as I go to move, her arm gets tangled in mine and I end up pulling her down on top of me as I land on my back, her lips inches from mine. Can she feel my heart rapidly beating? Her soft body feels so good pressed down on mine and I want more than anything for her to just force a kiss on me. But I know she won't so offer a heavy sigh and sheepish frown.

"Sorry."

XXXXXXXX

Feeling Mac's hard body beneath mine is making my dizzy with desire once again. His warm scent is forcing my brain into pleasure mode and I want nothing more than to taste his inviting lips; lips that are now inches from mine.

"I'm sorry too," I whisper as I try to move myself off. He gently grabs my arm and holds me captive against his rapidly beating heart; keeping time with mine I'm sure. He finally releases his grasp and offers another shy smile as he tries to help me up. But I end up rolling off him onto my back and we both laugh. He props himself up on his elbow, looking down at me and reaches for something in my hair, his fingers lingering longer than he probably imagined.

He shows me what he has taken out and then flicks it away before looking around. "This place is pretty amazing," he offers in a soft whisper as his warm blue eyes turn back and lock with mine again. I want to offer him a you're pretty amazing but think it too forward and so regrettably bite my tongue.

"Want to explore a little?" I ask him and he nods his head in agreement before finally pushing himself up to a standing position and then offering his hands to help me to the same. His strong arms lift me up and he holds me close to all myself to get my balance before letting go.

"Thank you," I whisper warmly as I finally lean in and gently place a soft kiss on his warm cheek. I pull back and he looks at me in surprise but a slow smile starts to cross his lips. The moment doesn't last very long but I know another connection has been made; one I hope will last long after he's taken his leave. Sorrow starts to cover me as I know the day after tomorrow I'll be alone once again, maybe for good?

We finally finish cleaning up, store everything back in the Jeep and then head out to some small alcoves to see what this magical place has to offer. We reach a part that is kind of rocky and Mac offers his strong hand and then holds mine securely in his so that I am assured of keeping dry and out of harms way. I listen to him offer stories about a trip he took one time to the Rocky Mountains and am once again wanting to peer all the way into the world of Mac Taylor, not being satisfied with the small glimpses that he is offering.

I have learned that he is very private and closed up when it comes to certain things; especially matters of the heart or emotion. He's become, it seems, a master of locking himself away from the rest of the world and I can't help but wonder if it's because he might have just come out of a tough relationship. And as the afternoon progresses, us laughing and talking and just enjoying each other's company I find myself wishing more and more I was able to offer him a normal woman with a normal job and a normal future head. But I can't, and remind myself that he would probably turn and walk away right now if I even offered a small hint of my real profession; that I kill people for a living. So I keep that carefully locked away, telling myself I'll once again be alone, only happy memories of a fleeting glimpse of paradise all that was offered.

We continue to walk down the beach just talking about things in general, each of us it seems afraid to really open up and allow the other person to learn personal, intimate details. I see a cave up ahead and look at Mac with a daring smile.

"You want to go in there right?" He asks and I just nod my head. "Well I haven't been able to say no to you yet so...lead the way," he gestures with his hand. We reach the mouth of the cave and he stops and waits before going in first; once again assuming the male lead despite the fact that I am not afraid and used to going into worse places alone. We venture in a little ways and then it forks, I start to head to the left, but Mac to the right.

"Stella, you can't go down there alone," he frowns as he quickly grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"Mac, there is no one down there," I offer in protest.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not scared."

"You could get hurt."

"I'm a big girl and used to going into dark places alone, worse places than this."

"Why?" He wonders, his eyes searching mine in the dimly lit cavern.

"Trust me Mac, I'll be fine."

"Wait..."

His body is once again almost pressed up against mine and I am not sure if it was the wine at lunch or the warm air affecting both of us but he gently takes puts both hands on my face and brings my lips to his, tasting them with some hesitancy and then hungrily devouring them; his lips firm and demanding and yet at the same time soft and giving. My body automatically presses into his and I offer a small moan as his strong arms wrap around my waist and hold me tight against his firm chest. My fingers tease his neck and his lips offer me a small moan in return before I push him up against the rocky wall, keeping captive. His tongue starts to invade my lips and I reward his efforts with more gasp of delight before he quickly pulls back, my lips flushed and my heart racing at top speed; I doubt I've ever been kissed like that before in my life as I felt it all the way down to my toes. And I know one thing is certain, Mac Taylor will be a hard act to follow; my brain doubting another man could even come close in such a short time.

"I'm uh...sorry," he lightly stammers as he goes to turn away. I gently grab his arm and turn him back to face me; his face also flushed and I'm sure his heart rate matching mine.

"Are you really sorry?"

"Not if you enjoyed it as much as me."

"I did enjoy it as much as you," I warmly whisper. "Don't ever be afraid to show how you feel; and certainly don't ever say sorry."

XXXXXXXX

I offer her a smile and then pray my heart rate will return to normal. Holding her close, kissing her lips and feeling her body giving itself to me was more than amazing and I have never had such an instant connection from just the first kiss. I don't know what compelled me to make the move I did, but I don't regret it and as she gently intertwines her hand with mine I know that she doesn't regret what I did either.

She thankfully doesn't allow an awkward silence to develop as we pick the lighted cave path and slowly walk down, her telling me about a few places she's been, mostly on adventure tours and why she isn't afraid to go into dark scary places alone. Once again proving to me that another woman on this planet will never be able to even come close; Stella Bonasera is a tough act to follow. The only act?

"How did you end up in Zurich?" She finally asks as we once again emerge into the warm afternoon sun.

"Work," I reply in truth; referring to my other job, my real one and not the fake land developer title that I now regret isn't my real profession. "I was there for a quick job and then fell in love with it; I really had nothing to go back to and so decided to stay. Is that why you live here? Your accent is American, am I right?"

"Yeah I grew up in New York also but when I was able to make up my own mind about work I chose to come back here to Greece and have stayed here ever since."

I would ask her if she'd live anywhere else but it's not the time as we just met and I can't assume certain things although I am more than ready to ask her if she'd move to be closer to me. Mac, I know that's selfish, I can't help it. Maybe I could move here? Mac! Right...We finally reach our picnic spot again and look around for Don and Jessica and of course don't see them.

"I guess they are busy _sightseeing_," I mumble and she just smirks. "So what are we doing tonight?" I ask casually as I pull the blanket into the shady part to give us both a reprieve from the hot afternoon sun.

"Well just down the street from us is a great place with dinner and dancing, don't worry nothing to modern..."

"I can't dance," I quickly inform her and she lightly pouts. "Sorry."

"Can't or don't?"

"Same difference right?" I frown.

"Nice try," she laughs. "I think it's time to break another mold for you."

"Yeah these past twenty four hours have been a real eye opener in many ways."

"Good ways?"

"Very good ways," I tell her as I kiss her cheek and she smiles. I lean back on a nearby tree and Stella sits down beside me, her slender legs extending in front, offering me eyes another feast of perfect olive skin. I want nothing more than to take her in my arms once more and kiss her again; having enjoyed the first time so much. However, she points to something in the distance, offering me the history of it and soon my brain is out of the gutter and back where it belongs. Finally Don and Jessica grace us with their presence and from the look of their appearance, which they are rapidly trying to fix, it's obvious they spent more time inspecting each other than the surrounding area.

"Time to head back?" Jessica asks with a wide grin.

"Time to get these guys back to civilization," Stella offers and we all lightly laugh. I help with the blanket and soon it's Stella and I in the front seat as we head back into town. As we near the villa I know one thing is certain; when I am back home by myself I just might die of loneliness.

"So where are we going for dinner tonight?" Don asks as we finally reach the city limits of Kalamata.

Stella looks at me and offers a slight frown. "I was going to suggest..."

"Stella, I don't mind really."

"Athena's?" Jessica wonders.

"That's what I was thinking," Stella replies; once again looking at me for approval. She doesn't need it as if she were to insist we watch paint dry, I would have no choice but to give in; I don't know if could say no to her, ever?

"Don, you'll love this place," Jessica tells him in enthusiasm and I just cast my gaze out the window and offer a sideways smile.

"Trust me you will too," Stella directs to me in a low tone, forcing my eyes back to her and a small smile from my lips.

"I believe you."

We reach back to the villa and the girls drop us off and then tell us to meet them in a few hours. I follow Don in silence into the villa until he turns to me with a frown.

"What?"

"What?" I echo.

"Mac, what is going on? You have been acting strange ever since..." he starts as my face starts to go a deeper shade of red, betraying me to my younger partner. "You two made out right?"

"No," I offer in haste, my face flush. "One kiss isn't making out."

"You kissed her first? Seriously Mac? Wow, Sid would be proud."

I just shake my head as I head for my bedroom. "Forget it Don."

"What are you seriously afraid of?" He asks, forcing me to turn back to him with a look of torment.

"I'm afraid of me, Mac Taylor, a man with no honor and the only future offering of a sniper bullet between my eyes. How the hell can I chance to get involved with such an amazing woman and..."

"_Amazing_?"

"I'm crazy about her," I whisper in torment as I quickly disappear into my bedroom, Don following. He pushes the door open and looks at me in concern.

"You said you wanted a reason to quit."

"I don't know if she feels the same about me...we just met yesterday! Too soon to be thinking like this."

"Mac, no it's not," Don tries to argue.

"Look it's no big deal, soon I'll be back and...and its better this way. Please I just need to be alone for a while."

Don wisely takes his leave and I'm once again left with my self defeating thoughts and morbid day dreams of a future devoid of love and happiness. Stella has affected me so quickly in such a short time frame that it actually scares me to think about my life without her. Peyton didn't have this effect because she wasn't the one that wanted; that I never pursued; I couldn't see myself long term with her, certainly never wanting to show love and devotion.

But I tell myself that it was just the heat of the moment and not to get too caught up in stupid emotions and just to survive the next few hours; going back to home my fortress of solitude where I belong.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so I know why I have a permanent smile on my face, but Stella what's up with yours? You haven't stopped since...did you two have sex?"

"What? No" I offer in haste. "Just a kiss nothing more."

"Was it powerful?"

"Pardon?"

"Where did you feel it?"

"I felt it _everywhere_," I smile. "His arms were strong and his body firm and..." my voice trails off as she lightly laughs. "Stupid I know," I resign in sorrow.

"Why stupid? I can tell you two like each other; it's very obvious and I think it's great."

"And the day after tomorrow he's back to his corner of the world and I to mine. I don't like to do long distance and I'm not about to ask him to leave behind his obviously successful business just to satisfy my future desires. Shesh Jess, we just met yesterday!"

Jessica looks at me with a frown as we slowly head inside to unwind and then get ready for our last evening together. "So?"

"My whole life is a lie Jessica, I can't offer him anything other than..."

"Than what Stella? That you like him and you want to grow your obvious attraction into something more?"

"Maybe if I was in sales and could offer a normal woman instead of one paid to take the lives of those that cause pain and suffering."

"But..."

"Sorry Jessica, it never would have worked. My soul mate was just a dream who happened to look like Mac Taylor, nothing more."

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions?" She counters.

"It's what I do best!"

"But I'm not worried about me and Don."

"That's because you aren't thinking about telling him yet. The moment I met Mac I wanted to be honest."

"Are you saying I don't want to be honest?"

"Jessica, we do things differently."

"Mac, is the one Stella."

"I really did want to believe that, Jessica. But I can't...at least not yet."

And with those sorrow filled words, I head into my bedroom, close the door and slump down in the bed, my eyes starting to water. But just as I am about to drown in my own misery, my 'work' blackberry buzzes to life and I reach for it in haste.

_'Aphrodite, traitorous brother needs to be removed from family tree. Black sheep.'_

_'Black sheep, what is time frame?'_

I send the text and then gaze at the words in sorrow. "And this is why Mac and I can never be together. How could I tell him the truth about what I do? _Sorry Mac, I have to go kill someone tomorrow. Try not to worry_! Damn it!" I set my alarm for a twenty minute cat nap and then close my eyes; however only images of Mac's strong body pressed up against mine, his lips on mine are the only images my brain will afford. But I don't mind as a smile is on my lips and my eyes finally dry as I am taken into the world of brief slumber.

My nap is over almost as soon as it started and when I open my eyes I have my answer about my next assignment.

_'Aphrodite, if you make it within a week I'll double the offer.'_

_'Black sheep, send me the details. I'm in.'_

"He'd never accept me for who I really am," I whisper to myself in sorrow. I want to be positive around Jessica but know that when she finally gets up the nerve to want to tell Don, I'm sure she'll realize the same thing I have come to all these years; there is on one you can trust with your professional secret and you'll always be alone. Sure he'd say he's be okay with it; but there is a reason fellow assassins never marry.

"Oh Stella, that is morbid," I childe as I finally push myself out of bed and head into the bathroom for a quick refreshing shower. I wonder what Mac is going to wear tonight? I ask myself as I stand under the warm water, washing away the salty air and some of the leftover sand that attached itself as a reminder of our afternoon outing. I quickly dry off and head back into my bedroom to change, Jessica already humming to herself in anticipation of dancing with Don.

I know Mac said he can't dance and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable but hope I'll at least get to feel his arms around me one more time today.

I put on a fitted dark olive green dress that hits just above the knees, nothing to flashy as I want to leave something to his imagination. My hair will be down as I reach for my perfume.

"Ready?" Jessica calls about twenty minutes later. "Wow, Stella, you look amazing. Your face is still glowing you know."

"It's from the sun."

"Right."

"Well you look pretty good yourself. Wine really is your color" I tell her as we head outside and see Mac and Don waiting for us in the courtyard. As I suspected Mac once again looks great; wearing black dress pants and a casual white shirt, which compliments his lightly tanned skin and blue eyes. We approach and as Jessica and Don take the lead I know it's my turn to offer a compliment.

"You look very handsome," I whisper as he gently grasps my hand in his; adding instant warmth to my already heated core.

"Thanks," he replies with a shy smile. "You look amazing but then again you could wear nothing and look good," he quickly stops and looks at me in shock. "I mean _anything..._anything you put on would look..." his voice trails off as his face turns a deeper shade than his already sun kissed pink.

"Thank you," I whisper as I give his hand a squeeze and his cheek a quick kiss and he offers a heavy sigh.

XXXXXXXX

_Wear nothing_, damn the stupid guy part of my brain! I know it's from the dress she is wearing but then again, she would wear a potato sack and I would still think her the most beautiful woman on the planet. Oh I need help. I know she'll want to dance with me tonight, but in truth I can't dance; never have, certainly not to anything other than a slow waltz. Course it would be great to feel her arms around me at least one more time today; so I might actually give in. Would I really say no if she asked?

We reach the restaurant and are greeted by Sheldon and his date, Cindy a student nurse, recently moved from Australia who seems taken by the young doctor. We are shown to our table and make idle talk about today, laughing and joking as if the six of us have been lifelong friends. I have never been the kind of man who would ever see himself surrounded by a group of people on a regular basis, certainly never the kind of man who'll want to invite others over for a dinner party or something else like that. But the more I am around Stella, the more I see myself becoming the kind of man who could get used to these kinds of things and being with these people on a regular basis. What is wrong with me?

However as I am reminded about work, I know I can't offer more than I already have; which I believe has already been too much. Being around her is dangerous as I find myself wanting to open up and share everything with her and I just can't. Being closed off, guarded and cynical has kept me alive so far, alone but alive, and I need to stay that way in order to survive.

Supper arrives and once again the food is the main topic of conversation, however, as it has been much of the night I haven't been able to take my eyes off Stella, wanting to capture every last second in my brain before she's taken out of my mind, but never my heart. Wanting to capture the way her eyes sparkle when she tells a fascinating story, her musical laughter when someone says something funny, the way her perfect lips smile at me, the warmth of her fingers as they brush my skin. I want to remember everything as I doubt I'll be this blessed again.

The evening continues to progress when the food is almost gone, dessert and coffee are on the table and the soft music on the dimly lit dance floor beckons all to come and populate its intimate surface; the fast dancing already finished for the night. I watch Don take Jessica by the hand and lead her to the dance floor, his arms wrapping around her as he holds her close; Sheldon following suit. I look over at Stella and offer a sad smile before I look away.

"Mac?" She gently asks, forcing my eyes back to hers. "Please don't feel bad if you don't want to dance," she offers, her fingers gently playing with mine.

"I actually want to but on one condition," I tell her and she looks at me in surprise.

"Name it."

"You promise you won't send me flying if I step on your toes."

She offers a light laugh and I feel a bit more at ease. "Come on Frank Sinatra, I'll go easy on you," she teases as she stands up and holds out her hand.

I eagerly take it and take the lead in guiding us onto to the floor. I gently wrap my arms around her, holding her close, allowing her perfume to tempt my senses once again. She wraps an arm around my waist and the other lands gently on the back of my neck, her fingers playing with my hair, tickling my sensitive skin. Her body presses into mine even further, my desire for her starting to grow, my heart beating faster at the nearness of her. I want more than anything to kiss her once more, but know this isn't the time or place for a public display of affection. Shesh I just met her yesterday. Then a few minutes later my hearts nearly stops dead.

"You lied to me," she whispers in my ear, her warm breath sending small shivers down my spine. I gently pull back and look at her in worry.

"What? In what way?" I ask in haste; fear and wonder starting to cloud my brain.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay sorry for leaving it there but what do you think Stella is going to say to Mac?

**PS:** okay so after seeing the season 6 promo it was almost hard for me to finish this in time for posting. Please let us keep our smacked in tact! (can someone please call CBS on my behalf and tell them not to torment us like that?) for those that haven't seen it DONT WATCH! Let's hope it was just a clever marketing ploy to get people to watch! *sigh*

Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Lots more to come and hopefully I won't die before this new season ends!! Eek (okay time for AIP to stop being so melodramatic and not threaten to die before any more of her smacked stories can be posted!)


	6. Closer to Each Other?

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 6 - Closer to Each Other? **

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the great review. They really do make me appreciate all your time and realize that you also appreciate my hard work that I am putting into this adventure. Hope you like this chapter just as much.

* * *

"What is it?" I dare to wonder, my heart now racing.

"You said you can't dance but you're a great dancer," she praises and my frown disappears; quickly replaced by a warm smile and a huge inward sigh of relief. But now I wonder if I was this worried over a simple statement what will really happen when she finds out the truth? I think I'll die right on the spot.

"I have a great partner," I return and she rewards me with a warm smile.

"Thank you for the great night," she whispers, planting a soft kiss just below my ear and forcing shivers all the way down to my feet.

Her arms around me tighten as the music continues to progress. And as much as my self defeating brain wants to tell me that I am not really the kind of man that should be in her life; right now I tell my brain to shut up and just enjoy this amazing woman in my arms. And thankfully that's just what I do. I plant a warm kiss on her neck and she offers a small moan and looks up at me with a smile.

"What did you want to do tomorrow?"

"More of this," I murmur and she lightly laughs, forcing me to look at her in wonder. "I meant...uh..." I stammer as my face goes red. "What did you have in mind?" I ask weakly. "Anything really."

"Well since you don't mind..." her voice trails off as she pulls my ear to her lips and kisses it. "I'll surprise you."

I pull back and look at her with a wide grin. "I'm game for that."

The music slowly starts to fade and we head back to the table hand in hand; Don and Jessica still on the floor, hovering near some darkened corner so the rest of the world doesn't see what we already suspect; them making out instead of dancing. Sheldon and Cindy have gone for a walk and it's just me and Stella left at the table.

"How did you like the meal?"

"Well you were right, you are going to make me a more adventurous eater out of me," I confess and she smiles as she motions to the waiter and orders something sweet for dessert to share and two coffees.

"Now what are you getting me into?"

"Do you trust me?" She asks again.

"Oddly yes," I offer warmly as I continue to play with her hand in mine.

"_Oddly?"_ She wonders.

"Well we just met and..."

"And?"

"And nothing," I smile and she leans in closer.

"Is trust an issue for you when it comes to women?" She lightly whispers.

"A little."

"Why?"

"Most women are after me only for my money," I reply in half truth. Can I tell her that none have even come close to comparing to her? Too soon to that open. Will she think me pathetic now? But thankfully her next reply puts my mind at ease and my nervousness starts to subside.

"I have lots of my own so put your worries to rest. I want something more from you."

I look at her with arched brows as a slow smile starts to play upon my tired lips. "And that would be?"

"I want you to try this dessert," she winks as the waiter approaches and we break apart.

"Ah," I smile as he places to plates down in front of us. I look at her with another hint of skepticism and she just smiles.

XXXXXXXX

I take a piece of the Baklava and bring it to his wanting lips. His hand once again holds mine captive and his lips linger on my fingers after he has taken what I have to offer.

"Tastes good."

"My fingers or the dessert?" I tease.

"Both," he smiles warmly and I think my heart has melted once more.

I look at him with a smile but inside I am still wondering about the money comment. Was that for real? Women want him _only_ for his money? Can't be the only thing, this man is amazing. Or is he hiding something that once you get to know him, you want to leave? I doubt that. I doubt his secret is that dark! Maybe he was married before? Has a kid? Oh Stella, give it up I chide myself. His blue eyes continue to tempt mine and as I continue to stare into his handsome face I find myself entering a world normally foreign to me. I have never allowed myself to be affected by a man this quickly, but the one before me is challenging every notion I hold sacred; forcing me to walk a path I thought forbidden.

He takes some of the Baklava and offers it to me. I take it willingly and plant a warm kiss on his hand before holding it once more. The other two couples come back and soon the table is alive once again with talk about tomorrow's plans and what everyone is going to be doing.

Another set of the music starts and I look at Mac who is looking at the dance floor with a frown. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I ask and he looks at me with a sigh of relief.

"Yes please."

He pushes himself up and offers his hand and I take it willingly and we head outside away from the music, finally able to hear ourselves talk.

"So why sales?" Mac asks me as we slowly wander down toward the end of the pier. "I mean I know you have the outgoing personality but..."

"The flexible hours, the travel, being able to set my own schedule," I offer in truth; my brain referring to my current line of work, which happens to have similar patterns to sales. However, inside I feel bad about continuing such an elaborate lie with such an amazing man and my heart starts to feel burdened beating in my chest.

"And you? Land developer? You seem like a people person."

"Hardly," he replies with a slight frown. "I guess I like what I do because I'm not around the public as much. But I do get to travel and have similar flexibilities like you so it works."

"Ah another thing in common," I tease and his face finally relaxes. He doesn't like to talk about work, in fact I am beginning to realize that Mac Taylor is a very private person altogether. What is he really hiding? He asks me a question about the area we are in and soon the topic is neutral and benign once again. In truth, I don't mind as I too don't like to delve too much into my fake career as I hate furthering lies with such an amazing man. I had no problem lying to Frankie but then he didn't affect me as quickly as Mac has; I don't like lying to Mac. I think I'm falling for him, which I know is stupid as we just met yesterday. And unlike Jessica who seems to embrace love at first sight with open arms, my track record with men still keeps me hesitant to believe true love really exists; even with a man as wonderful as Mac appears to be.

"Are you cold?" He asks in concern.

"A little chilly. Even with the wrap," I offer weakly and he wraps a strong arm around my shoulders and pulls me against his warm body; adding much needed warmth. An unlike last night when it would have been awkward as we just met; tonight his actions are more than comforting and welcome. We head back to the main area, talking about out plans for tomorrow.

"So no Jeep?" He questions once more and I laugh.

"No Jeep."

"But you said a _means_ of transportation?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," I tease.

"A horse?"

"Nope."

"Boat?"

"Nice try."

"Runners?" He smirks.

"Give it up Mac," I state firmly and he frowns. "You'll never guess; that's half the fun, well for me."

"You like having me at your mercy I see," he offers and I slightly blush, my brain instantly picturing Mac naked and perhaps handcuffed to my bed. My face goes beat red and I have to look away.

"That's a dangerous notion Mac Taylor. Especially with _my immagination_," I whisper as he turns my face back to his; his face also a deeper shade of pink.

"I see," he whispers in a husky tone as his fingers gently guide my lips to his.

"Thanks for the bedtime fantasy," I mumble as his lips crush mine in a rare outward display of hungry passion. His arms around me tighten, pulling me deeper into his strong embrace, his core heating mine further.

"Anytime," he whispers in my ear, gently kissing the sensitive flesh below the lobe, eliciting small moans from my flushed lips. My body presses into his; held firmly against his strong chest and I swear as his tongue starts to gently invade my mouth, my knees are about to give way. A few minutes later we slightly pull apart, faces flushed, hearts racing; like two movie characters experiencing true loves first real kiss. But as each kiss gets stronger, I can't help but wonder what kissing _all_ of him would be like. Stella!

"I should let you get some sleep," he mentions in a soft tone, pushing some curls to the side and kissing the top of my nose. "I think I need it."

I offer a warm smile and gently touch his warm face with my hand. He holds it against his cheek with his strong hand and smiles. "Goodnight Mac."

"Thank you for a great day."

"You are more than welcome. Think you'll survive tomorrow?"

"Are we going on a bicycle?" He wonders as we head back to the villa complex.

"For two? Would be fun. No, but thanks for the suggestion," I smile and he frowns. I love the fact that it's driving him crazy with anticipation.

"What time do you want me in the morning? And don't worry about troubling yourself making me breakfast again."

"Mac, it was no trouble at all, I enjoyed it and love to cook. Besides I find cooking relaxing; especially for such a handsome guest," I finish and he slightly blushes.

We finally reach the front door and I offer him one last goodnight kiss.

"See you tomorrow," he whispers in a warm tone.

"Goodnight," I whisper knowing tonight sleep will be a blessing I long for; dreams of Mac at my mercy filing my head.

XXXXXXXX

I take my leave and feel an automatic sense of loneliness starting to cover me as I glance behind and see Don and Jessica arm in arm, laughing and talking; wishing I had that with Stella. How is it that she has affected me so fast in such a short period of time? I know Sid always told me that when I meet the one, it'll just like that and I'd never want another woman. As much as I used to think it was something he would say to soothe my ego, I am starting to think he knew exactly what he was talking about.

I reach the villa and let myself inside, my face still bearing faint traces of Stella's perfume and I think I'll shower in the morning so I can fall asleep with her scent playing tricks on my brain. She thanked me for the bedtime fantasy but me at her mercy would be a fantasy of mine.

"Mac, snap out of it, that will never happen," I scold myself as I start to undress for the night. I am tired from the days events and once again her words about making breakfast for a handsome guest forces a smile to my lips as my brain takes me into a world of sleep that I haven't yet experienced to date.

By the time morning comes around I am rested and anxious to get out of bed and go and see Stella. Again, feelings I have never felt before are starting to take hold of my heart and make it ache for her; time not enabling me to shower fast enough so that I can go and give her a good morning kiss.

I quickly change, not caring if my hair is damp and head for the door.

"Never seen you this anxious for breakfast in the morning," Don smirks; stopping me before I can escape.

"Never had a good reason to really look forward to breakfast before."

"I'm telling Sid," he calls out as he disappears into the bathroom.

I just shake my head as I take my leave, a smile growing as I walk in the early morning sun toward Stella's villa. I near their front door and my anticipation starts to grow once again. But as I think about tomorrow, sorrow instantly covers me. I'll be leaving and then what? I have nothing to offer a quality woman like this? Certainly nothing of future value when I could be taken out at any moment. Could I tell her I love her only to abandon her in death? Wait Mac...love? Right, too soon. Far too soon.

I knock on the door and my heart beats faster as I hear it starting to open. "Morning," she greets me with an inviting smile. Once again she's chosen an outfit that makes me my heart skip. Light cotton pants, a flowy top; shades of the ocean that highlight her eyes and her hair is up. I wrap my arms around her and offer a tender kiss and take a deep breath.

"Mmm love the smell of you just out of the shower," I whisper, the guy part of my brain instantly thinking wrong desires. I tug on a small curl, sending it back in place and she laughs.

"Well you smell pretty good yourself," she whispers as we finally head inside.

"Morning you two," Jessica smiles as she darts into the bathroom to get ready. "Don better be up!" She calls out and I just laugh.

"Oh he is. We aren't late sleepers," I mention, mostly to myself.

"And why is that?" Stella wonders.

"Never had a reason I guess," I reply as I head over to the part of the kitchen I am now comfortable with. I feel her eyes watching me as I start with the coffee, glancing up and smiling as she smiles back and then looks down at what she was doing. I turn my head to watch her and can't help but feel another new sensation tugging at my mind and heart; her making us breakfast, us working in the kitchen, before we plan our day, just seems so normal. Where has she been all my life? I wonder if I had met her ten years ago if my life would be where it is now? I'd have a lot less money, but so what, I'd be happy? All my money hasn't been able to buy me that so far.

XXXXXXXX

I look up and see Mac watching me and wink and he slightly blushes and looks back at what he was doing. Once again he's trying to just be casual and normal but everything he does endears him to me with each passing second; even the fact that I can tell he's a bit nervous. His hair is still damp and his scent is still playing games with my brain. He's chosen khaki pants and a dark green shirt which once again only emphasizes his well built arms and chest and enhances his golden glow. Working with him in the kitchen seems so natural and comfortable and I wonder if it would be like this on a regular basis? Why not, what would change? Why am I thinking like this? He's leaving tomorrow.

"So you are still not going to tell me where we are going or what we'll be traveling in or on?"

"Nope," I smile and lightly laugh as he offers a whispered curse and starts to set the table. "I know it's driving you crazy."

"You drive me crazy," he whispers as he plants a small kiss on my neck just as Jessica walks into the room. He faces her with a sheepish smile but she only offers a grin in return. We hear Don approach and soon the kitchen is once again filled with happy banter about what the day ahead will hold for all of us. We all sit down to enjoy the breakfast that I have prepared and soon Don and Jessica are heading for the door; a day at the beach calling to them.

"Okay you have to tell me now," Mac lightly begs as we head toward Sheldon's villa. I knock on the door and he looks at me in wonder. "Stella?"

"Ah morning you two," Sheldon greets us as he hands me a set of keys. "Just be home before midnight or she turns into a pumpkin."

"You have my word."

"Sheldon?" Mac asks and Sheldon just smiles.

"No way man, she paid me not to tell you."

"What?" Mac wonders as he looks at me in surprise. "He knows?"

"Now you know why he's my friend. Thanks Sheldon, see you later."

We head around to the back and Mac stops and stares at the Vespa and then over at me with a smile.

"Surprise?" I ask weakly.

"Never would have guessed this," he mentions as I go to start it up.

"But before we go, I have one question and I want you to answer in truth," I tell him and he looks at me with a serious face.

"What is it?" He asks with a hint of uncertainty.

"Will your obvious masculinity be threatened if you ride as passenger on this less than macho scooter?" I challenge and his grin widens.

"Me getting to wrap my arms around you? You are asking if I mind that?" He asks in shock. "Seriously what is the _real _question?" He continues and I just laugh as I go to start it up, stowing my bag in the little traveling compartment.

"But where are you taking me?"

"For the ride of your life Mac Taylor," I retort and his face reddens.

"Right. Better than the beach."

"You wanted to go to the beach?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Seeing you half naked? Stella I would die," he offers weakly and I just laugh, giving him a hug, leaning in close to his ear.

"I think you'd have the same effect on me. Come on let's go before both of us get into trouble."

I climb on and Mac wrap's his strong arms around my waist and offers a squeeze and then plants a warm kiss on my neck.

"No kissing while I'm driving," I order and he slightly pouts. "But I'll make you a deal. We arrive at our lunch destination in one piece and you can drive back. That way I can wrap my arms around you while you take me for a ride."

"I like the sound of that," he answers in haste as I slowly back the scooter out of Sheldon's parking area and then into one of the streets. We go at a slow pace, me pointing to certain things to Mac whose head is nearly resting on my shoulder, his warm breath ticking my skin when he mentions something in my ear.

XXXXXXXX

_Would I mind_? I still laugh at Stella's question. Holding her this close, having her body pressed up against me like this is just fuelling whatever desires I have growing and it's taking all my will power to tell my stupid brain to put the '_guy_' part back where it belongs, far away. My arms hold her tightly, but not enough to cause a distraction; mostly to myself. Her scent is tempting me and her hair is tickling my neck and face. All in all this surprise is more than I could have hoped for.

We head toward an older part of town and my eyes take in all the amazing architecture and landscape this amazing place has to offer. I could very easily see myself living here with her. Mac, snap out of it!

We stop at a small little roadside shop as Stella wants to check something out and I just lean by the scooter and watch her with a smile. She looks up from what she is doing and then walks up to me with a wondering expression.

"Give me your right hand," she gently asks and I am happy to comply. She takes my fingers starts to examine them and then walks away.

"Stella?"

"I'll be right back," she calls out, once again leaving me to wonder what on earth she's up to. I watch as she takes something in a small box, pays for it and then slowly walks back to me with a smile on her beautiful face.

"What was that all about?" I ask in wonder.

"Give me your right hand," she tells me and I look at her in suspect before complying. She takes out the small box and then pulls out a silver ring and places it on one of my fingers, looking up at me with a smile. "Has to be this finger, the other one might tell people we are married."

"And that would be bad?" I lightly flirt and she smiles but offers no reply. I look down at the silver band with ethnic markings and then back up at her. "Thank you but..." I start and she quickly silences me with a warm kiss.

"To remember me," she whispers and I pull her close.

"I'll never forget you," I offer in warmth. _Remember me_, does this mean its goodbye? As much as I am happy about the ring, her words now leave me in sorrow. "It'll never leave my hand."

We get back onto the scooter and she once again is heading in a direction foreign to me and I'm glad she's here with me as if she had just given me directions and told me to meet her someplace I know I would have gotten lost for sure.

We finally reach a small ocean side restaurant and she stops and we get off, my eyes once again surveying all that is around and before us.

"You seem a bit nervous," she mentions and I look at her in haste.

"No, just wondering where we are. We went in a different direction than yesterday and I am feeling a bit lost."

"Lost? Really?" She teases.

"Why do I sense enjoyment in that question," I state and she offers me a musical laugh; one I know I'll miss when I'm heading home tomorrow.

"It fuels things," she whispers as we walk up to the hostess. She shows us to a small table overlooking the blue ocean and we wait for menus.

"Me lost fuels things?" I wonder.

"More than you know," she smiles and I slightly blush.

"Should I ask what kinds of things?"

"Oh better not," she winks and I just shake my head.

"This place is amazing," I mention; wanting to change the subject or I know I'll just offer another piece of my heart to the woman that already holds so much of my soul in the palm of her hand.

"Different from Zurich?"

"Where?" I counter and she laughs again.

"Zurich. Your home," she reminds me.

"Very different. There people live to work and make money; here people it seems live for pleasure and food and taking time to enjoy life."

"And that seems to frustrate you?"

"No it...well a little," I huff. "Just not used to being so..."

"Relaxed?"

"Exactly. I can see why everyone seems so happy," I finish as the waiter brings the menus. I look at them and then up at Stella and frown. "I really need to learn Greek, I can't read a thing."

"This place doesn't see many tourists. It's too bad because the food is amazing and the view spectacular."

"I'd probably end up being forced to wash dishes if I came here alone," I offer and she laughs.

"Can't have that, my dishes need doing. And don't you dare tell me you're at my service."

"Damn it," I lightly curse and she smiles as the waiter comes back. I watch the young man smiling with the beautiful woman before me and once again an uncontrollable urge of jealously has to be quickly put back where it belongs.

"What did you order me?"

"Have I let you down yet?" She counters and I just arch my brows.

"I doubt that would be possible."

"So where do you like to go out in Zurich?"

"You will probably be disappointed but I'm not much of a party type guy, or club going kinda guy; I like quiet evenings at home."

"Sounds nice," she smiles warmly and I just smirk.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm telling you the truth as I like those kind of nights myself."

"I hardly believe that."

"Why not?"

"I have a hard time believing that you'd ever spend a night alone," I tell her and she slightly blushes.

"You can be at home and not be alone."

"Ah, knew I was missing something," I frown and she looks at me in wonder. I force a smile but I'm sure she can tell it's not genuine. Thankfully she doesn't call me on it, instead she changes the subject and I once again feel my admiration for her continuing to grow inside.

"And you like music. Do you play?"

"Bass Guitar."

"You play, really?"

"I do."

"Why don't you brag about it more?" She dares.

"Never liked to draw attention to myself. Even when I used to play at the club I..."

"What club?"

"Small venue in Zurich, nothing major. But I haven't for a while."

"Why not?"

"Too busy, with work I guess."

"Well I think that's really cool. I'd like to hear you sometime," she tells me warmly.

"Might be disappointed."

"I doubt it," she replies warmly, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "What else do you like to do?"

"Try new food," I mention as our food finally arrives.

I look with interest as the fresh plate of seafood is placed before us; along with bread, dips, veggies and wine. Her face is sun-kissed and the golden hue of the mid-day sun brings out the golden highlights in her hair and she's breathtaking. I think I'm falling for her and that thought scares me more than anything else I have ever faced.

"I can see why everyone here is so happy, good food," I state as I take some of the things I recognize and then stare with interest at the ones I don't; in truth it's an excuse to get her to tell me what is good, offering me whatever she wants so I can taste her delicate fingers again. And my ploy works.

"Here try this," she tells me warmly as she holds up something I have never seen before.

I hold her fingers in my hand while I do, giving it a squeeze as I let go and she smiles. "And?" She asks.

"Not bad. What is it?"

"Salted Sardines," she smiles and I wrinkle my nose and she laughs.

"Thanks alot," I utter in a dry tone as I put the rest back and she playfully slaps my arm. I look at the wine in suspect as she's about to order me another glass but I stop her. "I'm driving back, remember?"

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"And miss you holding me, nice try."

XXXXXXXX

Watching Mac trying new things gives me further insight into this amazing man before me. He plays guitar? Sexy. I can almost picture myself seated before Mac while he holds his guitar and plays a song just for me; a private concert before an even more private make out session. Stella! Can't help it. Watching his strong arms flex, picture them holding the musical instrument and then me, makes my core warm even further. How is it this man isn't taken? What am I not seeing? Or is he just very picky? I'm hoping it's that as I can work with that.

He asks me what another piece is and I happily explain and he tries it before offering me something he likes and I take his fingers, take the piece, kiss his hand and then allow him to take it back. It's almost unnerving how this amazing, obviously strong man let's me control him in certain ways; of course me not minding in the least.

"What do you enjoy doing?" He asks.

"Well it might sound old fashioned and I did hint at it this morning, but I do love to cook. Some of the best nights I have are when Jessica and I enjoy some peace and quiet by the fireplace or..."

"I didn't notice a fireplace," he mentions and I look up before swallowing hard. I am so caught up in the moment; wanting to tell him everything that I am now picturing him at my _real _home; my lie getting the best of me.

"Used to have one. That was another apartment and Jess has one so..." I reply in haste and he slowly nods. Did he believe me? Stella! Damn this man is dangerous on my mental well being. "We'd cook or take a picnic to the beach and just watch the sun set."

"Sounds nice," he tells me in a warm tone; another far away look in his warm blue eyes.

"Mac?"

"I miss the beach. We have lakes and such near Zurich but mostly concrete and glass."

"Well you are welcome here anytime, especially if you can do the dishes," I tell him and he laughs; a warm laugh that I have come to enjoy more than most other peoples.

We make small talk a bit more about things in general; once again neither of us opening up about past loves, personal family history or work. I want to hear all about him but know if I want him to open up completely, then I need to do the same. Am I ready yet? Next time. Will there even be a next time? Or will he just get on the plane tomorrow and never look back?

"Thank you for lunch," I tell him after he's once again refused when I reach for my wallet.

"Mac, this is the new millennium, women pay for things you know," I tease him as we head back to the scooter.

"I'm old fashioned in many ways," he tells me as we near the scooter.

"Yeah? What other ways."

"Like this," he whispers warmly as he pulls me close and starts to warmly kiss my lips before gently pulling back.

"So if I did this..." I counter as I place my hand on the back of his head and pull his lips back to mine and kiss them hungrily and then pull back, his face flushed but happy. "You'd think me forward and out of place?"

"Hardly," he lightly laughs as we get onto the scooter. As I imagined, wrapping my arms around Mac's strong chest feels wonderful and I give him a small hug and plant a warm kiss on his cheek.

"Mmm you smell good," I whisper and he smiles as I plant soft kisses on his warm neck. "Do you remember the way back home?"

"Sort of," he frowns. "And no lost comments."

"Damn it!" I curse and he smiles.

After I give him directions I lean my head on his shoulder and he puts on his small trendy sunglasses and directs us back into the light afternoon traffic. I hum to myself as Mac carefully heads us back home. _Home_. If only it were our home. How can I do this to him? Lead him on like this only for him to find out that I have been lying to him all along? We finally reach Sheldon's villa and park the scooter beside the spot his BMW normally would be, but my mind is now racing with anxiety and wonder.

"Very good job on getting us back to the right place," I praise and he smiles as he drops the keys through Sheldon's mail slot and heads back to me.

"So where are you taking me tonight?"

"Well since you liked dancing so much last night," I smile.

"What?"

"Just us and a more casual place so you can wear jeans if you'd like."

"More dancing?"

"Slow dancing is just making out in a crowd."

"Well now that you put it that way," he smiles as we reach my villa first. "I think I might like that."

"Thought you would."

"When should I be by?"

We make further arrangements and then he offers me one more kiss and then I watch him take his leave, slowly heading toward his own villa, my heart starting to offer a small ache the further he gets from my view. I head inside and then slowly walk toward my bedroom and slump down on the bed. At these times I wish I had a mother to call and talk about this amazing new man that has come into my life and ask advice on what to do to keep him for as long as I can.

"Tell him the truth," I moan to myself, closing my eyes in torment.

I know the truth will have to come out sooner or later and I'm hoping it'll be later, but the more I drag out my lie the more pain it's going to cause when Mac does learn about who I really am. My eyes start to water as I picture his handsome face lighting up this afternoon as I place the ring on his finger. Then my mind flashes that same handsome face filled with pain and betrayal as he leaves my life forever.

"I can't tell him the truth," I huff as I roll onto my side and curl up with sorrow on my mind. Oh why can't I be normal, I lament inside as I close my eyes and try to get a brief nap before I get ready and greet Mac for our last night together.

XXXXXXXX

I reach the villa and let myself inside. As suspected Don and Jessica are still out and I have to smile at that boy's energy. I look at the ring on my finger and smile as I remember Stella coming and sizing my finger and then coming back with the ring. Its little spontaneous gestures from her like this that further cement her in my mind and heart.

"Oh why can't I be a normal man," I huff as I head into my bedroom and slump down on the bed, easing onto my back and staring up at the ceiling in thought.

My mind replays all the times with Stella and even now I wish she was here at my side, having a small nap together or just talking about the day's events. I can't get enough of her. She said she'd like to hear me play and likes quiet evenings at home and while I really want to take her at face value, I find it hard to believe that a woman like that would ever have a quiet night alone. Besides for her to hear me play would mean she'd have to be at my real home and not even Peyton was there. However, I want to share everything with her and know that's the one thing I can't do.

I roll onto my side and close my eyes, hoping to catch a few minutes of rest before I pick up Stella for our last night together.

"Our...last...night," whisper in sorrow.

"I have to tell her," I continue my one person lament. "But if I tell her the truth she'll hate me."

I roll onto my back and curse myself again. With Don and Jessica at least trying to make something work I know I'd have to at least run into her at other times if they continue. Maybe if I tell Don...

"Mac!" I scold myself out loud. Just because I am scared doesn't mean I have to ruin things for Don. "Sure screwed yourself now Taylor," I huff as I force my eyes closed and try to get some rest. But it's fitful as I picture Stella crying, asking me why I lied to her, not trusting her with the truth and then walk out of my life for good. She grew up with lies, how could I add to that? And by the time I wake up, my mind is in turmoil and my anxiety high.

I hurry to get ready, not needing a shower as I had one this morning and really didn't work up much of a sweat. "I'd like to work up a sweat with Stella," I mumble to myself and feel my face flush before quickly scolding myself and telling myself to get my mind back on track and out of the sexual gutter. Can't help it, she makes want to think thoughts I shouldn't.

I slowly head toward her place and once again as soon as I near my lips curl into an automatic smile as I knock on the door.

"Wow," I whisper as Stella opens the door. She's wearing an emerald halter dress that compliments her olive skin and rosy complexion. And even though it's not the fitted dress it was last night, it accents what it should and leaves just enough to my already overactive imagination.

"You look amazing," I smile as I lean in and plant a warm kiss on her cheek. "Beautiful."

"You look pretty good yourself," she compliments me and I just offer a small smile. She quickly locks up and then we head into the main area.

"So where are you taking me?"

XXXXXXXX

Every time he asks me that in a husky tone, my already over taxed brain wants to offer a naughty reply. I would like to take him someplace dark and undress him, but I can't say that. Stella! Can't help it, he doesn't have to try at all and I want him all the more. He took my advice and is wearing jeans and a dark blue v-neck top and it just makes him look all the more handsome, showing his muscular arms and fueling further desires. Can't he see what he does to me?

"One of my favorite places, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," he tells me as he grasps my hand as we head into the village square. The air is warm and a lot of the restaurants have their patios in operation and the night is alive with music, laughter and the smell of good food.

"This is really amazing," he mentions as we head in the opposite direction from the night before. I go on to explain to Mac about the various shops and restaurants and once again his attention is fixed on me instead of the area's I am pointing to. Once and awhile his blue eyes would divert away from me but it would only be for a few seconds and then his attention was all mine again.

"Very different night life from Zurich."

"I think you would find parts of Athens a little more like a major worldly city but even then it hasn't lost it's old world charm and I think that's what sets this area apart from the rest of the world."

"I like this part of Greece," he tells me as we arrive and I just smile.

I ask for a private booth and we are soon settled in.

"Okay so since the menu is in English do you want to take a chance and order for us?" I challenge him.

"Sure," he replies with some hesitation. He picks up the menu and looks at me with a smile but I see determination in his blue eyes and he's game.

"So what did..."

"It'll be a surprise," he tells me with a slight frown. "Anything you don't like?"

"I like everything."

"_Everything_?" He questions.

"_Everything_."

"I'll remember that," he lightly laughs.

"Please do."

"So what kind of food do you normally like to eat? I mean at home."

"Beer and popcorn," he smiles and I just laugh.

"Mac, that is very sad."

"Sorry and I know this might sound very stereotypical but I wasn't raised by my mother to cook well," he tells me with a heavy sigh. "She cooked well and that was it."

"Ever hire a personal chef?" I wonder and he just smirks.

"Not really my thing," I state in half truth; once again not wanting to tell her about my guardian at home that makes sure I have solid meals on a daily basis.

"What is your thing?" I dare. But once again the food arrives and Mac has his perfect way out.

"Surprising you."

"Ah good answer," I smile as the plates are put down in front of us. "A platter for two."

"I like to share, certain things."

"_Certain things_?" I wonder. "What don't you like to share?"

"You," he utters in barely a whisper and I look up in surprise. "I meant do you like what I picked?" He lightly stammers as his face displays a pinkish hue.

"Yes, very much," I offer slowly, leaning in and gently bringing his lips to mine. "I don't like to share _you_ either."

I pull back and he smiles and we start into our food. I have to smile at his choice as it's not to adventurous but still enough to show me that he wanted to try something new and I am once again impressed with Mac Taylor. _You just like the fact that he doesn't want to share you_, my brain reminds me. Well that too. We make enjoyable small talk for the rest of the meal and then just sit and relax for a bit while we drink our coffee's and enjoy something sweet. The music finally slows and the lights dim further and Mac looks at me with a warm gaze.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Making out on the dance floor with you? You're kidding right?" I smile as I take his hand and follow him to the dance floor. Mac wraps his strong arms around me and holds me close.

"Thank you for today," he whispers in my ear.

XXXXXXXX

"It was my pleasure Mac," she replies and I smile.

Holding her close feels so natural and my heart is beating fast and steady once again; my brain still replaying the sentence that she doesn't like to share me and my grin hasn't lessened even a fraction.

"I wish you could stay here with me," she whispers into my ear before planting a warm kiss on it.

"Would be nice."

"Thank you for coming into my life Mac Taylor."

As I look down into her warm emerald eyes I can't help but offer another smile, she's amazing. I want more of her; all of her and yet I know I can't. I am not the kind of man she wants to be with and I will hate myself forever if I continue and then break her heart after gaining her trust and then throwing it away. She'd be heartbroken and it would be my fault. Could I live with myself if I caused her that kind of pain? She thanked me for coming into her life; will she hate me when I tell her I was lying to her about a major part of my life? Yes! Take your fate now and be done with it.

And as my brain allows me to dwell on that morbid fact, the music finally fades and I quickly take my leave, abandoning her in the middle of the dance floor; cursing my very existence with every step I take.

XXXXXXXX

I watch in sorrow as Mac quickly disappears into the crowd and slowly walk back to our table. What just happened? I quickly go in search for him, rounding the corner just as I watch him rush out the front door.

"Mac?" I lightly call to him but he doesn't answer. I push my way outside and see him hovering a few feet near the end of the building, his back to me; his strong shoulders tense. I quickly walk up to him, my heart racing in anticipation and my mind in wonder.

"Mac?" I ask again, gently touching his arm; my fingers slightly trembling and forcing him to turn around. For the first time since I met him I see torment in his warm blue eyes and a look of pain on his handsome face; and my heart breaks in an instant.

"What is it? What's going on?"

He looks at me for a few minutes before finally replying, taking a deep breath and then telling me something that I didn't expect.

"Stella, I need to tell you something..."

* * *

**A/N:** what do you think Mac is going to tell Stella? Please review and leave your thoughts. Had to make this cliffe harder for you guys this time (evil grin). But lots more to come before the actual showdown!


	7. Growing Pains

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 7 - Growing Pains**

**NOTE**: Okay so since this site is acting up and I have to repost this chapter, please forgive me and blame the site. Also I know there has been some frustration with my new one shot Two Diamonds and chapter 2 of All I Need! Please keep checking back. Thanks in advance you guys ROCK!!!

* * *

I look at her in torment. Can I offer her the whole truth? How about part of it. Some of it?

"Mac? What is it? You can tell me anything."

I look at her in sorrow and then take a deep breath.

"Stella, I need to tell you something. I am probably rushing this as I usually do but it's all I know how. And part of me wasn't even sure I should even say this but after what you told me just now I feel I must. In truth I was going to just have a great time tonight, and then get on the plane tomorrow and try to forget this but..."

"Forget this? Why? Did I offend you in some way?"

"Hardly. This might sound stupid but...I have a hard time with long distance relationships," I offer in half truth. _Relationships in general_, I want to offer, but think against it. _Plus I'm lying and you'll hate me in the long run and I can't do this to you,_ I also want to admit but know I can't. "I had a great time but..."

"Mac, if you don't want more than that's okay, I wasn't expecting anything further," she replies and I can see the pain in her eyes as they threaten to water. My heart breaks at the thought that I have caused her any kind of pain. But when she says she wasn't expecting anything further my heart starts to beat painfully as I know I have caused my own downfall as she's now telling me what I want to hear and that's just as bad as lying.

"You weren't?" I ask in sorrow.

"I guess I don't like long distances either and I know you're not about to move here. I know we connected but I guess its back to reality tomorrow right?"

"I am so sorry."

"Mac, what for? You told me the truth and..."

_It's not the truth_, I want to tell her. Well it is in part, but the real part is that she'd never accept me for who I really am and I have to save both of us the heartache before I allow it to go any further. I can't betray her like that; she'll hate me for it.

"Was I being presumptuous?" I wonder and she just smiles; once again putting on a brave face that I can tell isn't genuine. I have never assumed the role of heart breaker and I don't think she was that attached to me but I just feel terrible now.

"Thanks for caring enough to ask and brave enough to tell me the truth," she whispers as she offers me a hug. I wrap my arms around her, close my eyes and hold on until I have no strength left; feeling I have already died inside. I feel her heart beating fast, keeping time with mine and her throat offers a deep gulp and I pray it's not sorrow that I have caused; but I know in my heart it is and I'm now forever damned.

XXXXXXXX

Hearing Mac's confession was one of the hardest things I have had to face in my life. It's odd because we haven't been together for longer than a few days and yet our bond is already strong and our connection deep. I know he's scared but in truth so am I. I just accepted another job and so know that when he's gone, I'll be back to who I was before this amazing man came into my life and turned my world upside down. I guess in part I always thought he existed but never really thought I'd find him; I guess that's why this is so hard. But I would have had to told him the truth sooner or later so maybe this is the right thing to do. _I would have just hurt him in the long run, so this is better_, I try to reason. But if this is the right thing for us both, then why the hell does it hurt so much?

His strong arms hold me captive against his firm body once more; his breath warm on my neck and his heart keeping time with mine. I gently bring his face back to mine and my heart breaks as I see the anguish in his deep blue eyes.

"Stella..."

"Don't be sad," I tell him as my hand gently caresses his face. "But I want something from you before you go."

"Anything," he whispers.

And before he can offer another word I gently wrap my hand around the back of his neck and pull his lips to mine, tasting them before I offer all I can to him in return. His arms around me tighten as I push him against the building, the warmth from him heating us both. Our kissing deepens and he finally offers a small moan of delight when my lips plant warm kisses by his ear.

"I will miss you," I mumble with slightly watery eyes and his body tenses a little.

He looks at me in torment, his fingers about to brush away a stray tear. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'll be okay," I offer and feel him slightly loosen up a little. But I know as soon as he takes his leave, I'll be crying myself to sleep.

Mac finally pulls back, his face flushed and his perplexed look long since gone. "I will miss you too, I can't deny that," he offers in sorrow, looking down, his eyes trying to avoid contact once again. I gently lift his face back up to mine and offer a weak smile.

"Just don't say goodbye," I tell him.

"Why?"

"Goodbye is forever," I inform him.

"Then I won't say goodbye. Do you want to go for a walk?" He asks softly.

"I'd love a walk," I agree and he wraps his arm around my waist, making it hard for me to remain objective.

"Are you sure?"

"Mac, we're grown up's right and this isn't the movies. I think we are both adult enough to enjoy each other's company for a bit longer yet before we part and never..."

"Stella, please...don't say never...just right now...I just..."

I look at the anguish on his handsome face and can tell its breaking his heart as well as mine. I gently touch his lips and he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Sorry Mac. Please, let's continue."

He offers a nod and a small smile as we walk toward the villa courtyard. Both of us keep the conversation light, neither daring to ask about what the other will be doing tomorrow as we know the parting will be strained at best. However, I know he'll be here for a few hours in the morning and so will take advantage of it while I can. We reach the inner courtyard and head over to a small bench and sit down.

"So was I an acceptable tour guide?" I gently tease and he offers a small smile.

"More than acceptable, thank you," he admits warmly, moving in a little closer to my side. I sense a slight chill and he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his warm embrace once more.

"If you could pick one highlight what would it be?" I dare to ask.

"Our first meeting," he laughs and I look at him in surprise.

"Thanks a lot," I reply dryly and it's his turn to gently guide my eyes back to his.

"This whole trip has been a highlight for me."

"You really aren't making this any easier you know," I lightly pout as I feel my eyes trying to well up once again.

"Stella, I didn't mean..."

"Mac, its okay," I stop him with a fake smile as I gently kiss his lips once more and then pull back. "We live in two different worlds," I state referring to our professions not geographic locations; not realizing that the reason we are both wanting to pull back is because we have more in common that we might actually think; that we live in the same world; that we are the same; that the man before me is my professional rival, feeling the same doubts I am.

"It wouldn't have worked long term," he states with some hesitation.

"Never would have worked long term," I echo as our lips meet once more. Mac's fingers get tangled in my hair as he holds me captive in his embrace once again. I finally pull back and offer a warm smile. "We should really call it a night."

He looks at me in misery but finally nods his head in agreement. I know inside that Jessica is trying to make it work for her and Don, but I don't want to tell her it won't in the long run which is why most in our profession remain unmarried and in solitude until they finally die alone. Oh why the hell didn't I go into sales for real?

Mac stands up, offers his hand once again and we head for our villa, stopping in front to finally say goodnight.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" I dare to ask, my voice actually breaking.

"Early," he informs me as I push the door open. "Did you want to grab a light snack before I have to go?"

"You read my mind," I smile warmly. "The small cafe downstairs opens at seven. Come by as soon as you're ready. I'll be up."

"I'll be there."

He offers me one last kiss on the cheek and then regrettably pulls away. "See you tomorrow," he whispers in a warm tone as he turns and heads toward the inner courtyard again. I gently close the door and my tears finally spill, my lungs lightly gasping for air.

"It never would have worked," I lament in sorrow as I slowly sag to the floor, my arms wrapping around my knees. The look of torment on his handsome face is now forever burned into my soul and I am left with a feeling in my heart that will never be repaired by another man.

XXXXXXXX

My eyes finally water as I take my leave and it's not until I am out of her line of sight that I feel my body offer a heavy sigh of sorrow.

"It never would have worked," I try to convince myself. _Yes it would have, _Sid's voice rings loudly in my head. It's odd because I haven't known her for longer than a few days, but I already care about what she's thinking and feeling and hating myself for causing her even the slightest bit of pain. I reach the villa in a state of mental decay, my heart heavy and sluggish and my head dizzy with emotional pain.

"It's for the best," I huff as I head into my bedroom and spy my regular blackberry on the table. When I get back, I'll send a small note as a thank you. I go about getting ready for bed and just as I am about to actually try to force sleep upon myself, Don arrives home.

"Hey Mac, you guys mis..." he starts and then stops, obviously noting the look of anguish on my face and the fact that my eyes are watery. I'm usually good at masking my emotions but for some reason this pain I just can't hide from the rest of the world; not tonight. "What happened?"

"I told her it wouldn't have worked," I lament as I head into my bedroom and gently close the door behind me. Don, however, follows and pushes it open as I gaze into the dark evening sky.

"You know when the time is right I will tell Jessica the truth. But why did you cut it off so soon? I know you guys connected?"

"Had to save..."

"Yourself the heartache right? Poor excuse."

"It was the only excuse, it had to be."

"Mac, that's lame and you know it."

"Don, don't push me," I state in anger. "Not right now."

"Mac..."

"Seriously Don, not right now."

"You know Mac, I guess Sid was right, if you tell yourself you'll end up alone enough times, you probably will make sure you are."

And with those haunting words left hanging in the air, he closes my bedroom door, leaving me alone in my misery to ponder tonight's actions. I had to tell her, didn't I? How could I just go back and cut off all communication without another word as to why? I couldn't do it over email, I owed her a personal confession. I have done so with others in the past, but it was because I didn't care what the other person would think. I do care about Stella thinks.

"Stupid!" I curse myself as I finally force myself into bed and try to close my eyes. But all I can picture is Stella's face holding back tears of pain that I caused and I know I'll not sleep at all tonight; wondering inside if I have just made the biggest mistake of my life?

_"Stella, please forgive me," I whisper into the darkness._

XXXXXXXX

"Stella?" Jessica asks me in a soft tone as she pushes my bedroom door open and peers inside. I quickly brush my tears away and paste on a fake smile. "What happened?"

"It was Mac," I lightly sniffle as she comes and sits down beside me on the bed. She wraps her arm around me and I place my head on her shoulder and my eyes water.

"What did he say?" She gently asks.

"We both agreed we don't do long distance relationships," I confess in misery. "Jessica, it never would have worked. I have been alone for too long to know that..."

"You were scared?"

"Yes. I have been searching for the right man my whole life but telling myself he didn't really exist. Now that I found him I..."

"Don't want to believe it's true and you just gave up the fight for love?"

"I know it's stupid...but it never would have worked. Trust me Jessica, never."

"Stella, it might have. You said you always wanted a regular guy to..."

"Trust me it wouldn't have worked. Mac's too nice a guy for me to lie to about what I really do. I mean killing people for money, isn't something that you just think everyone will accept..." my voice dies out. "He would have hated me for lying to him for so long."

"I'm trying with Don," Jessica tries.

"You're young yet and might tire of"...

"Stella, I know this sounds silly but I think I love him."

"Jessica..."

"Stella, he's the one."

"Jessica, there is a reason most assassins die alone and unmarried."

"I am hoping to break that mold," she insists. "Stella, you could have with Mac."

She offers another hug and we sit in silence until sitting becomes painful and she quietly takes her leave and I am left in solitude once again. "It never would have worked," I try to convince myself as I close my watery eyes and try to force sleep to come upon me. It doesn't and I toss and turn all night, wondering if I have just made the biggest mistake of my life?

Thankfully I am able to get some sleep, mostly from sheer mental exhaustion and the next time I open my eyes it's time to get up. I offer a heavy sigh and tell myself to be an adult today. "I know I'll miss him but I can do this, can't I?" However, I did agree to meet him for a light breakfast and so must follow through. "Stella, you can do this."

I push myself out of bed and head into the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting the steam try to enliven my tired senses and calm my frazzled nerves. An hour later I'm dressed and waiting outside, letting the warm of the morning sun sooth my nervous anxiety.

"Good morning," Mac offers in a warm tone as he approaches with a smile on his handsome face. He's dressed in jeans and a casual shirt but still looks great; he would look good in anything I huff. He gives me a warm hug and a squeeze and my heart skips a beat once again. "Lead the way," he tells me in a husky tone.

I lead the way through the courtyard, toward the coffee shop; our postures stiff and uncertain. We both order strong coffee and something sweet to share and then take a seat outside. I was going to offer to read his coffee grounds, as is the tradition in Greece, but I am afraid the news will be a bit much to take so opt not to even walk down that road.

We talk about things in general, thankfully the conversation is light and non committal. I tell him a bit more about the history of the coffee brand he is drinking, but again his eyes are watching me instead of the item in my hands; once again making it hard for me to just let him walk out of my life.

We linger in the coffee shop for the better part of an hour before he looks at his watch and my heart starts to beat faster in anxiety.

"Time's up already?" I dare to whisper. "I never got to show you a few more of my favorite places."

"Stella..."

"No Mac, it was just a thought, no big deal."

"Sorry."

"Mac, don't be sorry, this is what we both want right," I tell him as we slowly wander back to his villa. He says his goodbyes to Don and then we head back outside to wait for a cab.

"Thanks for allowing me the privilege of being your tour guide for a few days."

"Now who's making this hard," he utters in sorrow as the cab pulls up. I go to offer another word but he quickly silences me with a brief kiss. "I will miss you," he whispers in my ear before he quickly pulls away and gets into the cab, offering a small wave and a firm smile as he's finally taken from my view.

_"Goodbye Mac, I'm sorry,"_ I lament in misery; my heart shattering.

XXXXXXXX

I lean my head against the back of the cab and close my eyes in torment. Did I do the right thing? Yes I did, I try to convince myself. Why is Don not afraid and I am? I have lived longer and have more experience dealing with life and heartache and know in the long run she would have left me anyways. There is no way she'd ever be able to accept the truth about who I am and to string her along knowing that was I just going to hurt her with a lie anyways seems wrong to someone so amazing as Stella. I reach the airport but my heart is still having difficulty beating in my heavy chest.

"_Goodbye Stella_," I whisper as I get out of the cab, taking one last look at the city that changed my life forever. "I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day."

I head into the airport, anxious to get home and get back to work, wondering if this new job will be the one to end it all and then my future will be set for me and heartache will be a thing of the past.

However a few hours later when I reach home, my mind is racing with angry questions and my heart still in pain. "Sid?" I ask as I push my way into my quiet home. I am instantly struck with the cold welcoming space that I call home, already missing the inviting charm of Stella's warm apartment.

"Welcome back Master Taylor," Sid greets me with a skeptical arch of his experienced brows. Before I can argue, he takes my bag and follows me up the stairs. "How did..."

"Before you start, let me put myself out of my own damn misery," I turn to him with anger flashing in my blue eyes. "Yes I had a great time. Yes I met an amazing woman and yes we connected the minute our eyes met. Yes she put me on my ass as I so rightly deserved and then forever burned herself into my mind and heart; in just three days! Yes she was everything I have ever wanted in a life partner and yes I told her that it wouldn't work. There..."

"Oh I know all that," Sid offers in a kind tone. "Don emailed me last night."

"Bastard," I lightly curse.

"Him or you?" Sid counters.

"Take your pick. So say I told you so and be done with it."

"Well, if me telling you I told you so is about finding the one, finally experiencing love at first sight, then I told you so."

"It was a lie."

"Mac, I don't..."

"Sid you don't understand," I start once more with a heavy sigh. "I have never felt this way about a woman in my life. I was actually heart broken after what I told her last night and I have only been around her for just over three days! It scared the hell out of me but as I thought about what I had to offer her I knew it was all a lie and had to..."

"Protect yourself?"

"I had to protect her," I argue. "I have nothing of value to offer a woman like that."

"Mac..."

"How the hell could I string her along knowing I was going to tell her that I have been lying to her all along but just wanted to spend as much time as possible before I broke her heart? Sid she's lived with lies all her life; I can't add to them!"

"Oh that's crap and you know it," Sid states and I look at him in shock.

"Sid don't push me, it wouldn't have worked long term and you know it bec..."

"Mac you are scared because you want to fall in love with her and probably felt yourself feeling that very emotion the minute she rightly put you on your ass. You have kept love locked away from yourself for years and now are afraid to finally let it guide you. Am I right?"

"What? No you..."

"I know I'm right. With Peyton and the few others you have actually allowed yourself to show _some_ emotion toward it wasn't love so you didn't care what they thought and you certainly never let it affect you the way this one has. Mac, it was only three days and already she's in your heart and mind. You admitted it yourself."

"It was only three days...call it vacation euphoria, it wasn't real," I protest.

"It was real and that's what really scares you. You have told yourself for the better part of your adult life, certainly for the past ten years that you'll die alone and have done everything in your power to make that happen."

"But..."

"But now you have to face the possibility that just maybe you were wrong and destiny has happiness in store for you; I think that's what you can't accept and so you made that possible for yourself so you could say I told you so."

"Sid, my whole way of life is..."

"A lie?"

"Frankly yes. How could I show her more affection only to tell her what kind of man I really am? She'd never trust me! And you always said that trust is the greatest expression of love."

"Ah so you do feel love."

"Damn it!"

"You know women put up with worse," he offers in a kind tone, gently squeezing my shoulder. "You handed her the long distance line? Which of course is also a lie. The very thing you are afraid of is the one trap you are rapidly falling into by your own doing."

"It never would have lasted," I try again, looking at him in misery. "She would have found out the truth and hated me for lying right from the start."

"Don doesn't seem to..."

"He's not thinking straight" I interrupt.

"Maybe because he's trusting in a force stronger than his own will...love. It's a pretty strong force Mac. It really does bear, believe, hope _and_ endure all things."

"Sid..." I look at him in offer a heavy sigh and deep frown. "I just can't."

"Stop arguing with me as you know I'm right. This time it's time to trust in something other than your own personal insecurities."

"Thats all I know."

"She's willing to show you something else. You have waited for Stella your whole life, why turn your back on her now?"

"I miss her."

"I know."

I allow silence to grow and then look up at Sid in remorse.

"I made a big mistake didn't I?"

"Huge."

"Damn it!" I curse in anger as I turn away. "I knew it."

"The good thing about women is they are quick to overlook our many faults. Why not send flowers and a small thinking of you note and see what she says."

I look at him and go to protest. "I...Sid, I can't. She'll call me on my lie."

"You really don't know women do you?"

"I guess that's pretty obvious," I offer with a heavy sigh.

"Could you see yourself giving up everything to be with her?"

"That's the part that scares me the most, I could from the moment I met her."

"You, love at first sight? Now that's something your father would be proud of."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am," Sid smiles warmly and I finally offer a small sigh.

"Flowers huh?"

"Red roses. And an offer to be a Zurich tour guide. If she's willing to forgive you, she'll accept, if not then at least you gave it one last try right? What do you have to lose?"

"My mind," I huff.

"Oh you lost that long ago. But your heart is still in tact," Sid counters and I just smirk. "Otherwise you know you'll be breaking things and pacing training circles in your bedroom when you think I'm not looking. And then I'll just be forced to spend more of _your_ money to replace things that shouldnt have been broken in the first place."

"Damn it man, how come I never win with you?"

"I have more life experience. Mac, I'm not telling you to offer her everything right away, it's only been three days. Now I know you have a rush in where angels fear to tread attitude toward most things you do in life, however, now is one of those times when you need to take it slow."

"It's all I know how to do."

"You're still young yet," Sid smiles and I just frown. "You can learn."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

I take my leave and then head into my office. As I suspected the details for my new assignment have arrived and it's time for _The Marine_ to replace Mac Taylor and get to work. However, Stella hasn't left my mind or heart and Sid's words are finally starting to sink in. I miss her musical laughter, her way of bringing even the most mundane object to life, her smile and her body pressed up against mine; I miss her kiss and her warmth. I miss her; all of her. I want her and know I need her in my life. My own self pity be damned. And even if she does hate me when I finally tell her; it's a chance I'm willing to take right now.

"Take it slow? If she asks why the change of heart that's what I can tell her right?" And although I want to see her right away I know it's not possible. "That and I miss her."

I pull out my blackberry and email Don asking him to discretely get Stella's email address and mailing address and send them to me right away. I never took note of her address as I never figured I'd be in this situation in the first place.

A few minutes later Don replies with the information and a huge smiling face. _'Jessica is excited for both of you. Stella has been miserable since you left and we know she misses you. I'm proud of you, you need her and she needs you. Don.'_

If she misses me then there is still hope, I tell myself as I call a local florist in Kalamata and order two dozen of long stem red roses and tell them to be delivered as soon as possible.

"I'll just take it slow. I have to keep her I my life, I don't want to lose her. If I lose her I know I'll be even more miserable than I am right now," I mumble to myself. "What do I have to lose?" I utter fatefully.

I send the text and then try to busy myself as I wait for her reply; my mind able to picture her beautiful smiling face as she receives the roses. "I just hope this works." I lean back in my chair and offer a small frown; now all I have to do is wait. "I hate waiting," I lament as I watch the minutes as they start to tick slowly passed.

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Kalamata, Greece~**

"Stella are you sure?" Jessica asks me in concern.

"Jessica, I'll be fine. I just need some alone time and..."

"Mac will come around he..."

"Jessica he's gone and I'm an adult. I will heal from this and move on."

"But..."

"Just go and have fun."

"Stella..."

"You call if you need me, okay?"

"I will, goodnight Don."

"Night," he replies with a tight smile as they turn to leave.

"Have fun," I call to Jessica and Don as they head out to dinner, going back to his place later for some much needed alone and intimate time. However, as soon as I close the door I am once again hit with the pangs of lonely solitude. I know he doesn't like long distance relationships and in truth neither do I, but I miss him and wish I had pushed for something more.

"I would have went with him to Zurich if he asked," I offer in quiet misery. I head back into my small bedroom and look at my work blackberry. The details for my new assignment have finally come through and _Aphrodite_ is once again pushing Stella Bonasera to the second place where she belongs.

I'm a professional assassin, he never would have accepted that, I inwardly lament. I turn on some light music, anything to kill the growing solitude. It's funny because I chose my home for its solitude and quiet atmosphere, now I hate silence and long to hear Mac's warm voice talking to me about anything. I miss his laugh, his nervous rambling, his strong arms and his amazing kisses. I miss him; all of him.

"Oh I'm so sad," I scold myself as I slump down in a nearby chair and pick up whatever magazine is lying nearby; absently flipping through and hoping my mind will be taken from wondering what Mac is doing right now.

"I miss Mac," I offer in sorrow as I hear a faint knock at the door. I look at it with a frown and for a second I picture Mac standing there with a smile on his handsome face. I shake my head and offer a small laugh as I rush toward it. I open it and look at the strange man before me with a wondering glance.

"Stella Bonasera?" He asks quickly.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh no ma'am, this is for you," he tells me as he produces a long box with a small card on top. I look at the box in suspect, thinking it might be from Frankie.

"From out of town?"

"Yes ma'am," he mumbles. "Milan," he states, but reading the line below.

"No thanks," I huff as I go to close the door. But something tugs at my arm, forcing it back open. "What was the name of the sender?"

"A Mac Taylor," he reads the delivery receipt. "Oh sorry, they are from Zurich, the line below was...never mind."

"I'll take those," I tell him quickly and he looks at me in frustration. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't going to."

I take the long box, hurry back inside and rush to my table, my fingers lightly trembling as they quickly pull at the ribbon. My eyes automatically water as I gaze upon the large bouquet of long stem crimson roses and my heart nearly melts.

"Oh Mac..." I whisper as I reach for the small card and gently open it.

_'Stella, I miss you already. I have taken a new job as tour guide. Zurich awaits if you are interested. Mac.'_

"_If_? Is he crazy?" I ask myself in haste, my smile growing as I start to hum to myself; gently lifting the amazing smelling roses from their resting place and heading for the kitchen to find a large vase to put them in. I take the card in my hand, holding it until my fingers actually hurt but afraid to put it someplace in case I lose it. If he wants a second chance and is willing to put himself out like this, there is no way on earth that I would ever turn him down.

I lay down on my bed and instead of my eyes offering tears of sorrow; I picture Mac's handsome face smiling at me and my tears are happy ones of joy. I look at my work blackberry and frown. I have already committed to this assignment but afterward I will be persuaded to spend a few days in a new city, with a charming tour guide. I offer a small squeal of delight as I reach for my personal blackberry as I don't have his home phone number and when I did a search all I got was a business line that had only a message so I opted for a text instead.

_'Mac, have to go out of town for a few days for work but would love a personal tour of Zurich. See you soon, I miss you too, Stella. PS: I would have called but couldn't find your home phone number.'_

I switch off my blackberry and finally start to get ready for bed, and unlike the night before with only morbid dreams to keep my brain occupied at night, tonight I know it'll be happy dreams from here on in. And while I tell myself that the truth will have to come out in the future; for right now I am going to take Jessica's advice; take it slow and trust in love. "So much for being older and wiser," I lament at my own misgivings. "Goodnight Mac," I whisper happily as I finally fall asleep with a smile on my face.

I finally awake the next morning with the same happy smile still playing upon my lips as I gently push myself out of bed and head into the kitchen to make some coffee and get my day started. I'll head back home today, make my travel arrangements, and then work on my other plans to go and see Mac when I'm back.

I am so distracted by my mental plans that I don't hear the front door open and Jessica come creeping up to me, offering me a small poke and I turn around in haste.

"Oh man you scared me," I offer with a deep breath.

"Nice flowers..."

"Where's Don?"

"In the shower," Jessica smiles, her face still flushed from an obvious morning romp. "Glad Mac finally came around, knew he would. You two are meant to be together, like me and Don."

"He said..."

"Stella, he's begging for another chance and I know you texted him back last night and accepted his invitation."

"How did you..."

"Where do you think he got your mailing address?" Jessica questions.

"Jessica..." I start in a huff, my frown quickly turning to a smile that I still can't hide.

"Stella, I know you aren't mad. You'd be mad if you found out he asked and I didn't give it to him."

"You're right I would be mad. Thanks for the gentle nudge."

"Don said Mac sometimes needs a good kick in the ass to get him out of his shell."

"What shell?" I ask in interest.

"Don wasn't that forth coming about his boss's private life but apparently Mac was dating a woman who lived elsewhere in the world and then broke it off."

"Maybe he never..."

"What? Got over her? From what Don said he is very over her," Jessica informs me. "And likes you. A lot."

"He's a handy guy to have around," I smile and she nods.

"So what did you tell Mac?" She begs.

"Of course I accepted," I smile. "But I'm scared also. I mean I have a job that I'll probably be leaving for tomorrow but...it just feels so great to have such an amazing man want to be with me and to want to come back to."

Jessica looks at me warmly and offers me a hug. "Stella, you deserve this. He's a great guy who obviously after three days is just as taken with you as you are with him. Just go for it. Take it slow if you want, but dont let this one pass you by. You have been looking for Mac Taylor your whole life, you can't lose him now. If so you'll probably never get him again."

"And when I tell him the truth?"

"Why are you worrying about that now?"

"Just hard to have to lie like a great guy like Mac. Jessica it's a lie and...oh I know it's only been three days."

"Just give it time Stella," Jessica warmly recommends. "If it progresses, then you can worry about the job aspect."

"I know," I lightly frown. "Just never believed in love at first sight or those silly sentimental notions."

"And now?"

"Now I think I'm a believer."

"Love makes all things possible, even for us."

"Damn you sound older and wiser," I tell her and she laughs.

"I guess you are rubbing off on me," Jessica confesses warmly and I mouth a thank you in return. "After all wasn't it you who said those exact things when I freaked out about telling Don the truth?"

"Yeah it was me."

"Then listen to yourself for once. Besides, when you tell Mac you are going to retire because of him, what guy wouldn't be flattered over that?"

"Funny. Why are you here?"

"Forgot a few things," she smiles. "Like my clothes for today!"

I just shake my head as she hurries in her bathroom into her room, grabs an armful of items and then rushes back into the main eating area. "When are you back?"

"This one will be easy, and don't worry, you'll come with me on the next one if you need to," I tell her and she lightly frowns. "Jessica, just go and enjoy."

"Stella, if you need me you know you come before Don right?"

"I'll be fine," I offer her warmly. "But thanks as always for your concern. I am used to being alone."

"Not anymore."

"Trust me in work, I'll always be alone, Mac won't be able to help me in that regard," I utter, not realizing that once again destiny has already taken those very words and twisted them to fit a new future it has created for me; one just waiting for me to take hold of.

Mac hasn't asked too many details about my work but I know that can only last for so long and I am now wondering when I'll have to break the truth to him about the real me; the one who is paid to remove scum off the earth. However, no matter the charming spin I'd like to offer my profession, the truth is I get paid to kill; to take a life for money; it's who I am and what I do. However, I what I don't realize is the man I am now very much attracted to is one that also shares the same dark secret as me; living a lie, painfully alone.

I leave a small note for Jessica, gather up my roses and put Mac's card into my wallet, the one thing I never leave home without again. I don't mind paying for the cab as I know Jessica brought her car out to get me and she'll need it here in town. I close the door and then get into the cab, leaning my head against the back seat and closing my eyes.

My work blackberry buzzes to life and I quickly pull it out and finally look at the personal details.

_'Aphrodite, added bonus, you take out his traitorous wife and I'll up the ante. Danny & Lindsay Messer, Long Island New York. Address attached. Black Sheep.'_

_'Black Sheep, you got a deal.'_

I switch off my work blackberry and stuff it into my purse, knowing when I arrive home all the details will be there and then I'll be focused on work. I gaze down at the roses in my hand, take a deep inhale and slowly breathe out, closing my eyes once again and picturing myself in Mac's warm embrace.

Maybe...just maybe I have found the one to make me quit the game for good. Is it really possible?

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

I lay in bed the following morning, looking at her words on my blackberry, my lips still displaying a permanent smile. I had scolded myself for not sending my phone number but even then I wasn't sure she'd want to call but am glad I sent it right after she replied.

"Told you she'd say yes," Sid comments from my bedroom entrance.

I quickly look up to see him leaning against the frame with a smile on his face.

"Maybe I should call you Master Hammerback," I tease as he walks up to the bed and sits down at the foot as per his usual.

"Has a nice ring to it," he smiles. "I know you slept well as there are no fresh tread marks on the carpet."

"Funny," I remark in a dry tone. "I'm still worried."

"Thought as much," Sid frowns. "But you went to Greece with no expectations right?"

"Sort of."

"Then do the same with this. Expect just to get to know an amazing woman on a more personal level and go from there. I mean in a few months you could be on to the next poor victim and we'd be having this same conversation."

"I doubt it...just something about her...oh I know that sounds stupid."

"Mac, when you decide to tell her the truth, you'll offer it to her and tell her you're quitting because of her and that'll be it."

"You ever have this much trouble with your wife?"

"You know what my wife first said to me when I first asked her out?"

"What?"

"No way on earth," Sid huffs and I look at him in surprise. "Yes we were at a medical convention; she being in the sales distribution part and I a brilliant young doctor at the time. But she handed me a line and I was hooked. I finally worked up the nerve to ask her for dinner that night and she basically told me where to go."

"And you still pursued her?"

"She was the one," he answers with a reflective tone, his eyes slightly misting over. "It was love at first sight and I needed her in my life."

"Sid I'm sorry you don't have to..."

"Mac, those were the happiest times in my life; when she was at my side. Now that's she's gone I have happy memories in my mind and heart to help get me through. I can tell by the look on your face right now that you feel inside what I did so many years ago. Don't let go of this one Mac, you might never get this opportunity again."

"Thanks."

"Now that my session is over, I'll expect my usual fee in my bank account before the morning is over," he tells me and I just smirk. "What are your plans for today?"

"Got a new assignment, but this one sounds easy and I think I'll be back in a few days. I'll being staying in Zurich when she's here and..."

"You can bring her up here you know."

"Might be a bit soon for that, oh I'll just play it by ear as you tell me."

"Told you, you are never too old to learn. Come down for breakfast when you're ready; despite the fact that I don't make Greek omelets."

"Damn it Don!" I curse and Sid laughs. "He told you that?"

"No secrets around here Mac."

I just shake my head as he takes his leave, humming to himself once again as he helps me get my day started. I push myself out of bed and head into the small office adjoining my bedroom and flip on my laptop to get the details of my next assignment.

_'Marine, Adam Ross, techno geek, Washington DC for a few days on vacation. Details in body of email. Saint.'_

"Well Adam Ross," I start in a firm tone. "Your days are numbered."

I cast my blue eyes outside, down to the city nestled below my estate and then lean back in my chair and close my eyes. I picture Stella's smiling face as I take her into my arms and kiss her once more. Maybe Sid's right...maybe I have found the one that'll force me to finally quit this damn game and think about my future. Is it really possible?

* * *

**~Somewhere in the world~**

However, unbeknownst to both Mac and Stella, a common enemy is currently working to place both of them on a personal collision course; working on a plan they hope will lead to each other's demise.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so please don't hate me and don't stop reading but they won't find out about each other just yet. I need to build their bond before it happens! Keep the faith peeps, keep the faith (hehe). So lots of good stuff to come, I promise!

And you finally meet the rest of the team in the next chappy. They'll factor into the rest of the story in a few creative ways so hopefully you want to see how and want some more of this story and will let me know. Please review and always thanks in advance!

**PS:** Right Next Door updated tomorrow


	8. Irony battles Destiny

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 8 - Irony battles Destiny**

* * *

**  
~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

"So what is the plan?" Don asks me over the phone.

"I am off to DC for a few days at the most and then I'll be back. Stella said she has to go out of town for a few days so that's almost perfect and then..."

"Mac you have that sound in your voice," Don is quick to note.

"Don give me a break will you, I've never worried before this much that...when is your next assignment?" I huff and he just laughs.

"She likes you too alright, just give your head a rest."

"I know," I agree with a frown. "Tell me about your next job?"

"I took the Mercer assignment so I'll be gone when you get back. I'm only here for a few more days and then we'll compare notes."

"Just watch your ass," I state firmly.

"Am I finally growing on you?" He chuckles.

"Just used to having you around, I'll call when I get back."

"Watch your back Mac," he lightly warns.

I hang up with Don and sense Sid watching me from the entrance to my office. With my back still to him I offer a heavy sigh and mention, "maybe this one will be my last."

"Again with the rushing in part," Sid reminds me as he finally forces me to acknowledge his presence.

"You know I have been thinking of quitting for some time now."

"Just don't get distracted or this really will be your last job."

"You've never voiced concern over me taking a job before."

"Not to your face," Sid smiles warmly. "I never had a son Mac, and although if I did, I'm not sure he'd be exactly like you, you've come to play that role in my life; filling a void I never had. Just come back alive."

"Thank you," I offer, which once again seems inadequate for all the love and concern he's shown me over the years.

"What are the details? Did you research this Adam Ross?"

"He apparently has been using a dummy internet company to market and sell children for child porn and sex slaves overseas," I explain; telling Sid the _false_ information that has been given to me.

"Pretty despicable," Sid frowns.

"How on earth did a young man get that messed up?" I ponder, not really expecting an answer.

"Lack of parental guidance," Sid offers. "Or perhaps something his father did or even still does?"

"So a son is always destined to follow in his father's footsteps?"

"Not always; you're still alive."

I lean back in my chair, my mind drifting back to a time with my own father.

--------

_'Mac, why are you questioning joining the Marines?__ It's what I did and what I want for you.'_

_'I'm not questioning it, I have wanted this my whole life. It's just that...'_

_'Just what son?__ You know I want this for you and you know you want this for you. There really is nothing else that will bring you the honor and fulfillment you seek.'_

_--------_

"What is _he_ telling you?" Sid asks warmly.

"Who?"

"Your father, that's who you are thinking about right?"

"Just thinking about a time I talked to him about the Marines. I had a slight hesitation, I don't even remember why but he assured me that the Marines is where I belonged and I believed him."

"He'd never do you wrong, you know that."

"Sometimes I just wish I had...you're right...let the past remain the past."

"We learn from the past Mac," Sid smiles. "Just come back to me alive and in good health."

And while I always felt a familial bond to him, his recent confession has just grown my affection for him all the more. He takes his quiet leave and then I turn back to the items on my table. Ticket, passport with a phony name, hotel details and assignment details. With my money I am able to charter a small personal airplane which affords me the hassle of having to check my sniper rifle through ordinary customs. However, as I know all flight details have to be logged, the phony passport is also a life saver.

I stuff them all into a small overnight bag and finally take my leave.

"I'll call on the way back," I tell Sid.

"Just call if you get into trouble," Sid warns and I smirk.

"Haven't had to yet," I utter fatefully.

"There is always a first time for everything."

"I hate it when you say that."

"That's because I am usually right."

I just shake my head as I finally take my leave, get into the cab and give him directions to a small private airplane hangar just beside Zurich's International Arrivals area. My mind is trying to think on the details of this new assignment but I just can't help but wonder what Stella is doing right now.

I am happy she agreed to come and visit and while I can't presume she'll want to stay with me, I'll get her a room at the best hotel and show her what I hope will be an amazing time. However, in my mind and heart, I long to go back to Greece, knowing inside the charm of my offerings will in no way compare to hers. I have often thought about living in other places, just never met anyone with an offer I would want to think twice about. Until now.

"Mac, get a grip," I lightly scold myself, forcing the cab driver to look in his rear view mirror at me. I offer a sheepish grin and then remind myself that my one man conversation should be inside my head instead of my mouth voicing what I am thinking.

We finally reach the airport hangar and I get ready to board.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Marshall," the pilot uses my phony name, looking at my passport before stamping it. "Hope you enjoy your flight to Washington." He gives me a few more details and then I head inside and settle into a plush seat for my flight.

My body might be a bit fatigued as I always find myself too nervous to sleep before I carry out an assignment. But my mind is once again active; thinking about my future, a topic I hardly broached with another human in mind before I met Stella Bonasera.

I know Peyton had at one time suggested I move to London to give us a chance. But I never gave it a second thought as firstly I dont really like London's way of life all that much and secondly I never wanted to get to know her on that personal a level. I know inside my heart that if Stella asked me to move to Greece tomorrow, I would actually consider it.

But she's not and that's what drives me to want her all the more; she's not begging me, pursuing me, chasing me; she's allowing me to play out my god given role and I want her all the more because of it. Sid always told me thats the way it should be. _A man has to want a woman Mac, that's when you'll know inside it was meant to be_. But she fills my thoughts at night, I wonder about her during the day and can't wait to see her again.

But I am also scared that I just met Stella and she has affected me in such a short time. The few longer term relationships in the past never left me wanting more so quickly. I would always wait, which would usually force the poor woman, who usually got tired of waiting on me to call them, to pursue me once again and I would tire of the constant battle of wits. Now I know why, I didn't want any of them.

When Don first told me about Jessica and how they would send each other texts and emails during the day to let each other know they were thinking about them, I would just laugh and tell him it was a teenage crush. Sadly, now I feel like a hypocrite as I find myself wanting to do the same with Stella.

"I wonder what she's doing right now?"

I pull out my blackberry and check for new messages, but frown when I see none. I dont want to seem like I am being too pushy or coming across as a stalker but it's taking everything within my power not to text her even a small note.

Then much to my delight a new text message note appears and my grin instantly widens.

_'Mac, hope you have your raincoat on today, showers in Zurich right? Stella'_

She didn't even have to tell me she missed me, the fact that she cared enough to send a note, tells me she's thinking of me and that's all I need.

I think of a reply and then finally put into words what my mind is thinking. I put my blackberry away and then I lean back in my seat, my mind now settled for the rest of the flight.

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

"Long Island, just like going home," Jessica mentions over the phone as I sit on the private deck off my bedroom.

"Yeah lots of bad memories," I huff in sorrow.

"Well then you'll be able to get Mac to help take them away," she utters with a smile I can see from here.

"I really want to believe that."

"Stella, are you still worried?"

"How can I not be? I have lived my whole life in mistrust of men; usually picking ones that turn out to be worse than some of the people I am hired to take out."

"Mac is not one of those guys," Jessica insists.

"I can't talk about work when I get back, the more I get caught up in this lie the sooner I'll betray myself to him and it will be over."

"Maybe it won't bother him that much," Jessica ponders and I just laugh.

"Yeah, I can see it now, oh sorry sweetheart that assassination you heard on the news the other day, that was me. Right Jessica, I'm sure he'd be singing my praises."

"I have never heard you this worried about someone you just met. You said he didn't want to do the long distance thing and then proved that was wrong by sending you flowers and extending an invitation. I know you won't call him on it as that will just make him go into hiding but take it as a sign of good faith that he even wants to put himself out there. It's hard for men, you always told me that."

"I know," I sigh. "Trust me, I like him, a lot more than I probably care to admit even to myself. Just go and have a nice time. Did you take that job?"

"I did. But when you get back I might be gone."

"Just come back in one piece and remember you ever need me to pull you out, you call. I'd rather have you do that than thinking you'll save your ego or pride."

"Trust me Stella, I have something really worthwhile to live for now. You also watch your back."

"Take care," I tell her as I hang up the phone and look at Alexander on my lap. "I think you are going to think Sheldon is your new owner," I smile as he purrs in return. I linger a few minutes longer and then head into my bedroom and flip on the TV. I turn to the weather channel to get the weather in New York and it offers me the local forecast for Zurich.

"Showers" I mumble with a slight smile, trying to picture Mac in a raincoat. I slowly wander over to my small office and pickup my personal blackberry, wanting more than anything to send him a small message. I hate to think like I'm chasing him but at the same time it was he who put himself out first and I know that men also have insecurities about relationships, probably more than women. So I send him a note and then put my down my device and gather up the other documents I need for my newest assignment.

I always travel light for an assignment and this will be no exception. _Going home_, Jessica had mentioned. Only for me, going home means painful memories of a mother who left me to fend for myself. I was angry at her for so many years until I finally learned the truth and even then the pain never lessened.

I gather up my phony passport, assignment details and sniper rifle. Much like others in my profession, I travel under an assumed name so that my whereabouts aren't easily traced. I always charter a small private plane so that I have no questions asked about the special luggage that I am carrying. Hard to pass my custom rifle through customs without any questions.

The taxi ride into town is one again of quiet reflection. My life has been the same for the most part. I have lived alone and gotten used to the fact that I would probably grow old alone; dying alone. I have always had a certain kind of man in mind and know the ones I have dated in the past were men I have just settled for as I haven't been able to find what I want. Then destiny throws Mac Taylor my way and my perception about the future has changed. All of a sudden I dont want to see myself alone but am scared that when Mac finds out the truth about me, the pain I had the night before will be nothing compared to the look of betrayal his handsome face will bear when he hears it from my own lips.

I close my eyes in sorrow and am in danger of drowning in negative thoughts when my blackberry buzzes to life. I reach for it in haste and a smile grows on my lips as I see who it's from.

_'Stella, I have an umbrella for one and a raincoat for two, are you game? Mac.'_

_'Mac, order showers for my visit. Stella.'_

"Can't wait to see him," I whisper to myself as I put my phone away, my mind back on happy thoughts where I first wanted it to be. And while I know in the back of my mind I have doubts and insecurities about what the future will offer me and Mac, I am going to enjoy him for as long as he's in my life.

"Who knows, he could just tire of me tomorrow," I frown. I let my mind reply the scene where Mac first kissed me and by the time I finally wrap my head around my new assignment details I am in Kalamata and at Sheldon's.

"Thanks again. I won't be gone too long and then Jessica will be back to..."

"Are you off again after that?"

"An invitation to Zurich," I tell him with a smile I just can't hide.

"Mac Taylor?" He asks slowly.

"What did you think of him?" I ask in wonder.

"Well he certainly was in to you," he replies with a smile. "That was obvious the moment I sat down. I think he seems like a nice guy..."

"Who I'll only end up hurting in the long run right?"

"He might surprise you," Sheldon lightly frowns. "If you last long enough and start to fall in love then he might be able to..."

"Overlook it?"

"Help you retire," Sheldon counters and I smile.

"Thanks," I reply as I give him a hug. "I'll call when I'm on my way back."

"Stay safe."

"Always do."

I give Alexander one more kiss and then head back outside and am on my way to the small private airport hangar.

"Welcome Ms. Stetson, I hope you enjoy your flight to New York. You will be arriving..." the pilot rattles off the details as he checks my phony passport, stamps it and I finally take my seat inside the small body of the plane.

I settle back in my seat and then pull out my small tourist book of Zurich. I'm sure Mac will probably be nervous when I arrive and knowing most straight men aren't the meticulous planners they'd like to think they are, I want to help him out by finding a few things I want to see.

"I wonder if they have any music exhibits," I mumble to myself, thinking I'm not being heard.

"Music exhibits in Zurich?" The lone stewardess asks.

"Sorry talking out loud. I am going to visit a friend there and..."

"Well there is a tribute to classic rock and roll done with..." she starts as she hurries into the back and then returns with a small brochure. "I was just there and apparently it's still on for the next month."

"Thanks," I smile as I take the piece and start reading it with interest. And for the first time since I can remember a new place on the globe now has a stronger pull than home.

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Washington, DC~**

"Mr. Marshall, we are about to touch down," the stewardess informs me, breaking me from my light slumber.

I quickly pull myself awake and peer out the window into the overcast sky of Washington. I have been here a few times before, but mostly in passing, never for work.

I offer a heavy sigh and then pull out my blackberry and read Stella's note; once again forcing a smile upon my lips. I wonder if I'll have time to pick something up for her? Or maybe I'll just pick up something back home. But what? I'm not good at that kind of thing.

"Sid will know," I lightly mumble as the small plane finally touches down. I pull out the bio on Adam Ross once again and read over the highlights that the _Saint_ has sent me. "He has been stealing and smuggling children through a phony internet company that he created and posts their pictures on the net for his own twisted pleasure." This young man is sick, I tell myself, not realizing that the elaborate story is just a hoax for one person's personal vendetta against an innocent man. I have researched this Adam Ross to the best I can and found a few contradictory stories, but most were from Adam Ross and I always know that those who are guilty always try to hide their guilt by declaring their innocence.

"Adam Ross is just like all the rest," I huff as the plane touches down and I slowly push myself up out of the chair and head for the small exit door. I am hit with cool air as I step outside and am hoping that my light coat will do the trick.

I have been told that Adam Ross is on holidays in Washington for a few days and one night he'll be alone at a certain place and that is where I'll make my play. I look at the picture of Adam Ross and I am struck with an odd feeling of dj vu, but can't quite place his face; mostly because I had only see him in passing and my recent turmoil with Stella has pushed anything unimportant to the back of my muddled brain. I try to remember, but my brain just tells me he looks like any other American young person with nothing outstanding to set him apart from any others; what my brain fails to inform me is that this young man and I have already crossed paths and were about to again in a few fateful hours.

"Hope you enjoyed your flight sir, we'll be here for the return flight."

"Thank you," I offer as I head toward a waiting cab. I sometimes order a limo but usually I dont want the attention so choose to travel as one of the locals. The cab pulls into traffic and I am once again reminded why I dont live in the US.

"Did you enjoy your flight?" The polite ethnic cabbie asks me.

"One of the better ones," I offer with a slight smile as I give him the address to my hotel.

"The weather has been..." he starts into another useless tidbit and I just offer a polite smile as I really don't feel like engaging him in idle banter with no purpose. I am labeled private for a good reason. We reach the hotel and I hand him a modest tip and then take my leave; heading inside, my eyes always watching what I am doing, who's around and what is going on.

* * *

_~However at this point I don't know that just like Stella, I am also now being watched, my every move documented and my every action photographed.~_

_

* * *

_

I wander into the hotel and for the first time ever wonder what it would be like to meet Stella in a foreign city and just spend some alone time with her in an area new to both of us; a place we'd have to explore on our own instead of one of us having the upper hand. I don't mind her having the upper hand at all, but it would be fun, I think, to experience something new with her by my side.

I check into my room and then take out what I need and try to calm my nerves a little. I am across from the hotel that Adam Ross is staying at, my room strategically placed so that when I make one phone call and he answers his phone by the window, I'll be able to take him out with one shot and call it a day. By the time the local police think to check my room, I'll be long gone and my phony name traceable only to a place in Northern Asia, where Mr. Frank Marshall currently resides; another dead end and another brilliant plan.

However, I want to see this Adam Ross in action and so know where he's going to be tonight and have plans to scope him out before I take him out for good.

I put on some casual clothes, neatly tucking away my dress clothes that I travel in; at least to give the appearance of a well seasoned business man, grab my jacket and handgun and head back outside. Night has almost fallen and I'm starting to feel a bit hungry so think I'll grab some food before I go after Ross.

I hail a cab and then head for the part of town that Ross apparently is staying while here in DC. "Nice area," I mumble as we enter an area obviously for the less than well do to.

"You sure you want to stop here?" The cab driver asks in a nervous tone.

"Yes."

"But there are..."

"This is good thanks," I reply as I hand him some cash and then take my leave. My senses are on high alert as I near the dingy bar; my eyes nervously darting around for anything that seems out of place. I slowly push the door open and quickly look around; thankfully I blend right away with the locals and so hopefully I won't garner any unwanted attention.

I take a small booth near the back so I can see everyone in the dimly lit bar, coming and going, this will ensure on surprises. I have the exit door to my right in case I need to duck out the back if a situation arises where questions will be asked. I order some dinner and then settle in to wait.

About half hour later, I am finished my dinner and look at my watch. It's late and it appears that Adam Ross isn't going to show. I ask for the bill and then leave some cash on the table and go to take my leave. I head past a group of young men who look at me with anger but I just look past and go to take my leave, not noticing that they are now following.

I reach outside and am about to hail a cab when I am stopped.

"Hey tough guy," an angry voice states loudly from behind. I of course try to ignore it, taking other step forward when one of them grabs my arm and yanks me back. I am spun around to face two men who once again seem familiar.

"Don't remember us?" One of them demands.

"I think you have the wrong man," I state firmly as I go to turn around again. Before I can make another move two of them rush in from either side, each grab an arm and yank them painfully behind my back. I try in vain to pull myself free but am unable; being caught off guard. The first one marches up to me and punches me firmly in the stomach.

"Nice try tough guy!" He shouts as he hits me again.

"I think..." I huff as he punches me in the mouth.

"Greece...out for a morning stroll! Remember us now?" He growls as he punches me again. Now I remember, they were the two men who were beating up the other young man who thanked me; a young man named _Adam_. Mac, you idiot what have you done? That's where I saw him! Damn it!

"Big...mis..." I try again as I bring my leg up, catch one of them in the leg and cause him to stumble. The first one lunges at me and it takes all my strength to finally yank one of my arms free and punch the face of the man about to hit mine. He slightly falters when my other arm is once again grabbed and held behind my back, leaving my mid-section vulnerable once again. The first one pulls a knife and looks at me with a menacing glare.

"Don't look so tough now," he snarls.

"Trust me you don't..." is all I get out before he lunges at me once again, opening up a slice in my side, causing me to yelp out in pain. He pulls the knife back and I offer an angry curse as I spy my own blood decorating the tip. Then for good measure he kicks me hard in the knife wound and my body doubles forward in the grasp of the two men still holding me captive. My eyes start to water by the second hit and as he raises the knife again my heart reaches critical. Just as he's about to drive the knife into my stomach once more a loud voice stops him. With my head now hanging forward I am unable to see who has come to my rescue.

"Hey losers, leave him alone!" An oddly familiar voice states in anger.

"Beat it geek!" The one holding the knife snarls in return as he turns back to me, about to finish me for good I fear.

"I said..." the young man starts as he nears me. I am able to finally lift my head but my watery eyes have trouble focusing on the group that has now emerged.

"Want a piece of me?" He dares as he looms a little closer. "You caught me off guard last time, care to try again?"

"You and all your geeky friends?"

"Yeah that would be us!" Another states angrily as they slowly close in.

"Leave him," the one holding the knife directs as my body is fairly thrown to the ground in a sweaty heap. I try to push myself up but am dizzy and sore and just slump back to the ground, breathing hard; my side bleeding; my head pounding; my eyes blurry.

"Here hold on," the young man says in a soft tone as I feel a few arms gently lift me up and help me back inside. I am taken to a small dimly lit room in the back and helped to lie down on a small bed; my jacket gently removed. I quickly blink my eyes free of their watery covering and squint into the room around me. I try to sit up but am hit with a dizzy pang.

"Just lay still," a mild voice directs as I watch a young man come and sit down beside me. He gently lifts my sweater and eyes the cut before placing the cloth down on top of it. I offer a wince of pain and he quickly pulls back.

"Sorry..." he mumbles. "Not really good at this."

"It's...okay," I offer with a slight gasp as I offer a nod and he continues to clean the wound. "Just bandage it and...I'll see a doctor later..." I huff as I take the cloth he's offered and wipe the blood from my mouth and nose.

I watch his back as he takes his leave and my eyes quickly scan the small room that I am now being kept in. I watch him come back and an odd feeling of panic is starting to cover me; my world starting to slow, but my heart rate starting to climb. _Was this the same guy in Greece?_ And if my brain hadn't been so occupied with thoughts of Stella and my own demise I would have realized soon that destiny just caught up and my life is about to change forever.

"Thank you," I whisper with a slight smile.

"Well you saved my life in Greece and I thought I would return the favor," he offers with a warm tone and my world starts to slow.

I look at him with a frown. "Who are you?"

"Adam Ross," he replies and my world comes to a complete halt.

"What?"

_What? The man that I am supposed to kill is the man that just saved my life. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, New York, NY~**

"Ms. Stetson we are starting our approach into JFK right now," the stewardess informs me; once again addressing me by my traveling name.

"Thank you."

I quickly put my file away and prepare myself for the landing. Coming into New York always affords me painful memories of my life growing up with out the love and support of a normal family environment. I close my eyes briefly and am instantly shown morbid images of being abandoned.

_--------_

_'Ms. Cleary, anyone ask about me?'_

_'I'm sorry Stella, not today, maybe next time.'_

_'Why is that? Am not pretty enough?'_

_'Stella, you are a beautiful girl.'_

_'Not smart enough?'_

_'Stella...'_

_'Please, tell me what I need to do to be wanted? To be chosen by a family?'_

_'I will tell you the truth, you need to be younger.'_

_'Younger?'_

_--------_

And then I would go back up to my room, cry until I was too exhausted to take another breath and go through the same routine for the following months and a few years until one day I didn't come down at all.

--------

_'Stella? You not coming down today sweetie?'_

_'I'm never coming down again, I'll always be alone.'_

_'Stella, you can't give up on hope.'_

_'I gave up on hope when my mother left me here.'_

_'I'm sure she had her reasons.'_

_'She left me and now I don't need anyone to take care of me.'_

_'Stella, you need love in your life.'_

_'I'll never love. It hurts too much.'_

_--------_

And I had proved her right for the most part. In fact up until this past week, I had firmly believed that I would be alone always. Then I met Mac and now I don't want to be alone ever again.

I look at the file again in my hand. Danny Messer and his wife Lindsay are reported to have been running orphan houses and then selling the children overseas as slaves. Young girls they would lure to New York with the promise of modeling or anything else that they wanted; get them hooked on drugs and then take the highest price.

"Well black sheep, don't worry your name will be cleared of this travesty very soon."

We finally touch down and I slowly head to the front of the plane. I wonder what Mac is doing right now? I look at my watch and smile. Probably asleep or having breakfast. A smile curls onto my lips as I get off the plane and then head for my waiting cab. I don't like a limo as it usually attracts too much attention as does a rental car if I dont know where I am going.

The Messer's live in a very nice estate in Long Island but will be in town visiting a relative for the next two nights which will afford me the opportunity to rid the planet of them and also allow me to check out the place tonight before the hit tomorrow. As I head into the downtown area of New York, what I haven't been told is that I am being set up by a jealous brother and am about to make an orphan out of an innocent young girl.

"This is good thanks," I tell the cab driver as I pay in cash and then quickly get out. The small boutique hotel that I am staying in, is right across from the apartment the Messer's will be visiting the next two nights. I enter the hotel and have to offer a happy smile as I picture Mac at my side as I take my key and head for the elevator. I wonder what it would be like to have him meet me in a foreign city for a secret rendezvous?

A smile crosses my lips as I push my way into my hotel room and offer a heavy sigh. I almost picture him on the bed waiting for me, a smile on his handsome face and a playful twinkle in his blue eyes. But as soon as I blink my eyes the image fades and I am once again alone. I know after an assignment, reality always weights heavily on my mind but even though I am now blessed with someone as great as Mac, I know I can never tell him all the details of what I do.

"He'd think me a monster," I utter in remorse.

I put my things down on the small table and then pull out some casual clothes to change into. I like to travel in professional attire as it lends to my overall disguise of a business woman. I hang up my good pants suit and then change into some dark pants and a light sweater under my leather jacket. I always carry a small handgun for protection and my work blackberry. I want more than anything to text Mac but need my mind to be clear and focused and so leave my personal blackberry where it belongs and finally take my leave.

I head out back into the busy street and stop when I pass by a music store, letting my eyes wander to some sheet music and my brain replay happy images of Mac and I in the marketplace when he told me of his love of music and that he liked to play. Maybe it was the image of him playing for me that helped me fall for him. Stella, it was everything about him.

I offer a warm smile as I quickly take my leave; before allowing myself to dwell on too many things about Mac and my concentration I know will be taken away and I need to stay sharp and focused. I head toward a small diner that is near to the place I am staying and across the street from the apartment the Messer's are in.

I always take a small booth near the back so that my eyes can keep track of what is going on around and before me; so that if something is about to happen I'll be able to take my leave out the exit door to my right. It's something most professionals know to do and one I'm sure most of my professional rivals know quite well.

I order my supper and try not to let my mind dwell on forlorn memories or what Mac might be doing right now. I can almost picture him sitting across from me, offering a nervous smile as he tells me anything at all. He didn't open up about personal details and Don said that he broke up with someone in another part of the world. Did she break his heart? Will he ever love again? I know it's far too early to even think about love this soon in the game but I just can't help but wonder.

I quickly finish my meal and then decide to scope out the apartment building the Messer's are staying in so I'll know what I am up against tomorrow. I carefully make my way back outside and walk down the block a little, my eyes darting nervously around so that I am not recognized by anyone and my life put or mission in jeopardy.

I slowly make my way into the modest apartment building and I offer a slight frown. I was told that Daniel Messer was doing very well for himself and his family and can't understand why they'd chose to even live for a few days in a place like this. I head toward the stairs but something catches my attention and I turn to face it.

"The stairs are full of water and are very slippery," a young girl mentions to me.

"Thank you," I reply warmly as I look past her to the older woman who I assume is her grandmother. I turn and head for the elevator and notice they too are going up. I pull out my phone and pretend to be on it, not wanting to get on with them in the chance they are going to the same place I am.

"I'll take the next one," I whisper as I pretend I am listening to something important. As soon as the elevator doors close, I put my phone away and nervously pace until the elevator comes back down. As this is an older building I have no way of knowing right now that the people I just talked to briefly are about to play a major role in my professional life.

The elevator finally arrives and I get on with some hesitation, my heart starting to beat a bit faster. Unlike the job in Costa Rica where the target was isolated and there was no chance of anyone seeing me, this is New York City where a million people are just outside, waiting for any kind of incident to grace their mundane lives.

The elevator stops on the seventh floor and I slowly get out, my heart starting to beat a bit faster. I take a few steps, listening and trying to anticipate anything that might throw me for a surprise. I am halfway down the hall when the door near the end opens and I immediately stop.

"Danny don't forget to bring..." I hear a woman's voice call out.

_Danny? As in Danny Messer?_ As I am not sure I can't take the chance of being seen. My heart starts to beat faster at the thought of my target confronting me. I turn on my heel and rush for the stairs, forgetting the warning the little girl had given me earlier.

The stairwell is dimly lit and I fail to see the caution signs before it's too late. I take a few more steps and then feel my feet starting to give way as my shoes connect with the slippery liquid covered surface. I feel myself starting to fall, try to grasp on to anything that will help me stay on my feet but I can't and find myself tumbling down the stairs in a tangle of arms and legs.

I offer a cry for help before my head connects oddly with the wall and my world goes dark.

Sometime later, I finally feel myself being pulled awake by my own panicked thoughts. My head is dizzy and my body sore, my head throbbing and my eyes hurt as I force them open. I am in a small room, lying on a soft bed.

"Where...am I..." I offer in a weak tone.

"Hey you're awake," a small voice tells me, forcing me to look quickly to my right and frown. It's the same little girl from the lobby.

"Who...are you?"

"Told you the stairs were dangerous."

"Yeah I forgot..." I frown. "Where am I?"

"In my aunt's apartment," she smiles as she turns on a bedside light. I am greeted with the happy smile of a little girl who has golden brown hair, dark eyes and a bright smile.

"Mom!"

"How did I get here?" I ask as I slowly sit up, allowing my dizziness to try to pass.

"My dad heard you fall and brought you here. Mom!" She calls again and I hear footsteps hurrying in my direction.

"Hey you're awake," a young woman smiles warmly at me.

I look up into her warm smile and pray she's not who I think she is.

"Lucy can you please get this lady...sorry what is your name?"

I look at her with a blank face. "It's uh...Rachel," I offer my phony traveling name.

"Lucy please get Rachel some water."

"Thank you," I reply with a slight frown. "How did I get here?"

"My husband Danny found you and we both feared the worst. How do you feel?" She asks me and my world starts to shrink around me.

"Slightly embarrassed. Who are you?" I ask with growing dread.

"Lindsay Messer that was my daughter Lucy," she informs me and my world stops short.

_What? These two people that I was hired to kill just saved my life and have taken me into their home. They have a daughter? Oh what the hell do I do now?_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so want to see what the real story behind the hit on Adam and the Messer's is? How will Mac and Stella fare with the truth? If you want more please review and let me know. Thanks!

**PS:** All I Need - updated tomorrow.


	9. Second Thoughts? & Second Chances!

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 9 - Second Thoughts?**** & Second Chances!**

**A/N:** Okay so the action is going to heat up for a bit and then back to them growing together before the showdown. Hope you all like this chapter! GO SMACKED! Hopefully this will all take your minds off the season opener for a bit.

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Washington, DC~**

I stare at Adam with a heavy frown, my heart about to explode. One rule of this business is that you never, _ever_, confront a target before you complete your assignment. If so your mission is over as your secret identity has been compromised as mine is in danger of being now.

"And your name? Sorry you had said it in Greece but I don't remember," he offers me in a sheepish tone and I actually breathe a sigh of relief.

"Frank," I frown as I try to push myself back up.

"I think you should really rest Frank," Adam advises as he gently helps be back down. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," I grimace. "But I need to go."

"Please? You are safe here, trust me."

"How is it that you just showed up?" I ask in wonder. "Not that I'm not grateful."

"Long story."

I look at his face and my mind is now racing with questions. I have faced men who deal in child porn and while some are harder to read than others, the young man before me seems honest and forthcoming and I am wondering if I was set up.

"I am not going anywhere," I remind him with a heavy sigh as I prop myself up a little better, praying for the dizziness to quickly subside so I can take my leave and spare my mental grief.

"Oh just family troubles," he lightly smirks as he reaches over for something and we both hear something fall to the floor. Adam reaches it and then holds up the small silver piece for me to see. But when he leans over, his sweater pulls up and I get glimpses of bruises.

"Got into a fight lately?" I ask Adam.

"Yeah with my father. He uh...well he doesn't like me," Adam frowns. "This is, my father's, the bastard that he is," Adam huffs.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry he never was...each time he hit me..." his voice trails off as he offers me a sheepish smile and my heart sinks. "But whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger right?"

"Right." _His father beat him, damn it!_

"I guess I shouldn't burden you with this."

"It's no big deal. What is that?"

"A saint pin."

"A what?" I ask in shock. "A what pin?"

"Saint."

"_Saint_?" I echo in dread, my throat actually dry as the lone word manages passed my trembling lips. _Saint_? That was the handle of the man who ordered the hit in the first place. Could it be this young man's father paid me to kill his son? I give my head a slight shake, Mac, that's stupid. Don't let emotion get you side tracked.

"Yeah that's what he calls himself although I don't know why, he's far from a saint as any human being will ever be."

"I'm sorry," I frown as I try to push myself back up. However, I slightly falter and Adam places a gentle hand on my arm and eases me back down.

"Frank you don't need to worry, my friend didn't show up anyways so you can rest here as long as you want."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah a friend of...well you look like a man I can trust," he starts and I feel shame start to consume me.

_Trust?__ He thinks he can trust me? Idiot!_ I want to shout. _I was hired to kill you! You can't trust me!_

"What is it?"

"My father is a bad man, yeah in addition to beating me, he um...well I was trying to prove that he's into well child porn and..." his voice dies out as his eyes slightly water.

"Adam?"

"Hey yeah sorry man, I guess I look pretty stupid right about now, right?"

"No not stupid at all. I'm sorry. And it obviously bothers you," I mention softly, my heart offering a painful thud in my chest as I listen to his sad story. Was I so wrong? Did his father trick me? Set me up? And those guys that knew me from Greece? Is this all a set up? Damn it!

"Well the worst part is that as of late I found out that he's been setting up phony child porn sites in my name."

"Pardon?"

"My contact tonight was going to help me prove that."

"When um...when did this all start?" I ask, barely able to even get the words past my lips.

"Well my father and I never really had a strong relationship; he was always disappointed because I wanted to be a computer guy and not go into law enforcement like him."

"_Law...enforcement_?" I ask weakly, feeling my world getting smaller and smaller. _Mac, leave now...just leave now_! I try to command myself. But as I listen further to this young man's story, I find myself wanting to help and protect him, not take his life as his father obviously wants me to. What kind of father wants his own son murdered?

"Anyways I started to suspect him a few months back when I found the first picture of an uh...minor and..."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"I tried but he has money and enough to buy friends who are well...I guess I want to live a bit longer if you know what I mean."

"Right," is all I can offer as guilt starts to consume me.

"The one man I have looked up to all my life," he offers in a sad tone. "If I didn't know better I'm sure he'd wish me dead," he ends with a sad laugh and my heart breaks. I look at the anguished look on the young mans face and know I couldn't put a bullet in him now if I was offered all the money in the world.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you and your father tight?"

"Tight?" I lightly smile. "He's dead. Passed away...um..."

"Hey sorry," Adam frowns.

"No worries, is your next move?"

"I have been tracking his movements over the net, watching what he has been doing and gathering evidence."

"Do you have all that?"

"I do."

"I was going to confront him with it, but then something changed."

"What changed?"

"It was pointed out that it was my name on everything instead of his, I realized that I was in trouble and...and here we are. I am really sorry to bend your ear with all this."

"I don't mind," I reply with a light grimace as a knock is heard on the door. My heart races with anticipation as I look from the door to Adam.

"It's okay Frank, I promise I won't let them hurt you again," he tells me firmly as he pushes himself up and opens the door. It's one of his friends and he steps outside and pulls the door closed behind him, sealing me away from outside view. I slump back down on the bed and offer an angry curse in my own name before I quickly pull out my blackberry. The one great thing that I have always come to rely on about Sid is the fact that whenever I need him when I am out on assignment he is there at my fingertips waiting if I need help; like I do right now. And while I have never taken liberties before when my physical health was in danger, my mental well being hangs in the balance and I need some guidance.

_'Sid, I need help. Kid is clean, father is dirty. Research what you can on Adam Ross and his father. Send me what you can. Hopefully you'll find more than I did. I think I was lied to. I think I made a big mistake. Mac.'_

_'Are you okay? Sid.'_

_'No. Hurry. Mac.'_

I smile at his concern and realize that I am lucky. My father would have given his life to keep me safe and Sid helps keep me alive and offers any kind of help, concern, support and fatherly affection that I might lack, whenever I need it. Adam Ross has none of that. The one man that is supposed to help him is the one man that has hired me to take his life.

_'Sid, conscience dilemma.__ Might not be able to fulfill.'_

_'Take the heat. Do what your heart tells you.'_

_'Never have before.'_

_'What would Stella want you to do?'_

_'Damn it!'_

_:)_

I offer a heavy frown as Adam comes back into the room.

"It's okay it was nothing. My contact is going to meet me in an hour and..."

"Is it safe?" I ask in concern.

"Well the one good thing my father has taught me to always watch my back and go into places I usually stayed away from." He finishes with a smirk but the pain he is trying to hide away is starting to surface and I feel my anger and hatred growing. Anger toward myself for not doing more research and hatred for the man framing his son. Of course I researched Adam Ross like I have ever other target, but when I found those sites on the internet I took them at face value that they were his. Course he could be lying to me right now, but figure he has no reason and so need to trust what he's telling me.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" I ask as I finally push myself up.

"Well most people who venture into this part of town are either looking for trouble or trying to find someone to help them avoid it; I am guessing the latter with you. Did you find what you needed?"

"In a manner of speaking," I huff.

"Well you just rest and I need to do a few more things before I go. You'll be safe here until morning."

"Why do you want to help me like this? You don't know me? I could be just like those guys out there? How do you know I didn't deserve my beating?"

"First of all four against one seems a bit extreme, even if you did deserve it," he starts and I force a half smile. "But I doubt you are like those guys out there; those guys are bad guys who are just out to do others harm, you're not like that. You helped me in Greece, trust me not just anyone would have done that."

I look at the young man before me in sorrow and misery. He's judged me as kind and helpful and I am the exact opposite. I am not an honorable man, despite what Sid might try to convince me of otherwise and now for the first time in ten years, I finally feel ashamed of what I do.

He looks at me with a frown, noting the water that my eyes are trying to hold back.

"You okay?"

"Not really," I state firmly.

"Can I help with anything?" He asks and I look at him in surprise.

"You already have kid, more than you know." I am about to say something else when his laptop beeps to life and he rushes over to it; giving me a chance to check my blackberry from Sid.

_'Mac, kid is clean, father is dirty. Was able to track the original internet traffic back to the saint. You are being set up. Get your ass out of there now.'_

I glance up at Adam who now seems distracted with whatever he's doing and I chance another message.

_'I want to help this kid. Yes? or no?'_

_'Why?'_

_'Might be useful to us.__ Is a computer expert.'_

_'And what am I?'_

_'My guardian.'_

_'Ok. Just be careful.'_

I quickly stuff the phone away just as Adam looks back at me with a frown. "I have to go."

"I'm coming with you," I lightly stammer as I push myself up and allow a few seconds for the room to stop spinning.

"Frank, you are one stubborn man," Adam smiles as he hands me my jacket. He eyes my gun and then looks me without saying a word.

"Go ahead and ask," I frown as I put my jacket on.

"Not my place. Whatever you need that gun for is your concern, right?"

"Adam..."

"Hey man it's not my business, I get it, but really I don't need help and please don't feel like you owe me."

"You saved my ass of course I owe you. But about to tell you could cost me my professional career."

"What is it?"

"I am going to break an oath."

"Why?"

"Because I can't kill you."

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, New York, NY~**

"Do you have a handsome prince?" Lucy asks me with a smile.

"Pardon?"

"Oh she said you looked like sleeping beauty when you were asleep," Lindsay smiles at me. "She's six and into all the Disney princess movies now and so everyone she thinks is pretty has to be a princess with a handsome prince."

"Do you have a prince?" Lucy asks again in impatience.

"I think he's a prince," I offer a smile, picturing Mac's handsome face in my mind. "And yes he's handsome," better than I deserve I lament inside.

"Where did you meet?"

"In a market place. I saw him and I knew I was..."

"In love?" Lucy asks eagerly.

"Yes," I state mostly for her benefit; knowing inside that she'd never understand complex adult conformaties.

"What's his name?" Lucy asks.

"Lucy, sweetie, I'm sure Rachel doesn't want to..."

"I'll tell you if you keep it a secret," I smile at the little girl before me.

"Okay," she agrees with wide eyes as she comes in close. I whisper the name of my prince into her ear and she looks at me with a wrinkled nose.

"He has an odd name," she mentions and I just smile.

"Odd but memorable."

"Okay so..." Danny's angry voice comes into the room but he quickly stops when he sees that I am awake. "Oh sorry to wake you..."

"It's okay I should be going."

"You don't have to," Danny tells me and I offer a weak smile at my kind hosts.

"No you have to stay for supper, please? My mommy makes the best food. We are at my aunt's but she can't cook and..." Lucy's voice rattles off.

"Sweetie," Danny starts as he whisks the child into his arms and kisses her on the cheek, making my heart break into tiny pieces. How on earth could I take her parents away and force her into a life that I regret with every waking breath? A life I had no choice to accept? I can't and I have to take my leave for I get myself into a bigger mess than I already am.

"Oh I couldn't trouble you for supper" I mention in haste.

"It's no trouble really," Lindsay smiles. "This is Danny's sister in laws place. She's separated from his brother Louie..."

"Yeah the black sheep of the family...bastard."

"Danny, not in front of Lucy," Lindsay scolds and he offers a sheepish frown as he finally takes the small girl and leaves the room.

"_Blacksheep_?" I ask in dread. _Black sheep _that was the handle of the man who paid me to take out Danny and Lindsay Messer. Could it be his brother? Could my research have been wrong? Damn it! In this industry there are two things that keep you alive; knowing your target and never running into them in person; I have failed at both.

"Oh it's a long story," Lindsay huffs as she gently sits down beside me; a far away look in her warm brown eyes. "Louie has been on the wrong side of the law most of his life and wanted Danny to get involved since high school. He's gotten into trouble on many occasions and just recently withI'm sorry I shouldn't be burdening you with all this."

"You seem like you need someone to talk to."

"I do and you look like someone I think I can trust," she mentions and I have to quickly swallow back my guilt and sorrow.

_Trust?__ Lady I am the last person you can trus_t! _I was paid to kill you!_ But I want to find out more about what I was obviously lied to about so I look at her with a smile I hope she thinks is genuine.

"Please continue."

"It's just that Louie has been involved in such bad stuff and is trying to get Danny involved and I'm really worried."

"Bad stuff? Like drugs?" I ask, a feeling of doom starting to cover me.

"Child trafficking," she whispers as her eyes water. "I know it's serious and I hope you're not a cop and you'll probably tell someone but I just can't hold it inside. I mean I have a daughter, how could he think..." her voice trails off as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I offer in truth; happy for the insight before I followed a lie that would have caused more harm than good.

How on earth did I get myself into this situation? What do I do now? I can't just kill them and leave Lucy to fend for herself but how do I know this isn't a some sad lie? I just did that in Costa Rica! Made two girls orphans. Damn I hate being lied to! Why would she lie to me? She doesn't know me? Why is she telling me all this? _Do I believe her? It has to be the truth!_

"Please stay for supper, I insist," Lindsay states firmly, wiping the tears from her eyes and then standing up to face me. "That is if you feel like tempting death one more time."

"I don't want to put you out."

"Please, it would mean the world to Lucy; her nana was here and left. But she's really taken with you and she really doesn't like strangers."

"Smart girl," I frown.

"Besides you just fell down the stairs, at least rest until you are okay to leave."

"Thank you, you are very kind."

"It's no trouble really."

I watch Lindsay leave and start to feel a heavy pain developing in my chest. I have never been in a situation like this and dont know what to do. I wish I could call Mac; even just to hear his voice, but I can't and that's something else that will forever damn me. But Mac can't understand, I falsely reason, not knowing that at this very moment, the man I am falling in love with is having the same mental and moral dilemma as I am.

Lucy pops her head around the corner and smiles at me. "You miss him don't you? Your prince, right?"

"I do miss him," I offer in truth.

"When will you see him again?"

"Hopefully very soon," I smile my throat developing a lump as I stare into warm blue eyes before me, blue eyes like her father.

"Then you two will kiss and be happy?"

"I hope so."

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asks as she comes and sits down beside me.

"Well I think I should be going."

"Please stay Rachel, then we can play Barbie's after," she tells me eagerly. I look at the young girl and realize why I am so filled with sorrow, this was me so many years ago; begging for any kind of attention but none being offered from strangers. This child is loved that much is obvious; something I never felt. I offer a kind smile as my eyes start to water.

"Why are you sad?"

"I miss him," I lightly whisper, not able to tell the small child the truth about what I was about to do.

"Here come with me," Lucy offers her hand and I can only choke back my sorrow and take her hand as she drags me into the hallway. We enter the kitchen and I see Lindsay by the stove with Danny hovering nearby, his hand on her back and I am hit with small pangs of jealousy; my eyes taking in a scene I'll probably never experience, a happy family arrangement. I know in my heart that once I tell Mac the truth about me, my happy future will be gone. It's what I deserve right?

Lucy looks at them and smiles before looking up at me with a slightly embarrassed face. "Rachel is going to st..."

"No, I should be going," I insist once more. "It's late and..."

"Trust me, we never eat this late back home on Long Island but we have been doing the family battle thing all day," Lindsay huffs as she motions to Danny who quickly sets another plate for me and now I feel guilted into staying. "But please you took a tumble and it would be our pleasure to help."

"You really are kind people," I manage in sorrow.

"Well Lucy likes you so..." Danny's voice trails off with a smile as I take a seat at the opposite end of the table. "So were you visiting anyone here?"

"A friend but I have the wrong address. 323 25th, which I believe is next door and when I saw the elevator on the main floor, I went for the stairs but..."

"But she forgot what I said to her before," Lucy finishes.

"She's right."

"Do you live around her?" Lindsay wonders.

"No I'm from out of town, just came to see a friend who is having some family troubles."

"Kinda like us," Danny states with a frown. "My brother is a real ass," he huffs. "The Black Sheep of the family."

"Danny!" Lindsay scolds again. "Watch your language."

"Sorry, but he is. What do you do for work?"

"Sales," I answer offhandedly.

"What's that?" Lucy wonders.

"I get people to buy things they usually don't need or want," I offer with a kind smile and the child before me frowns.

"We are going to play Barbie's afterward," Lucy states.

"Lucy sweetie I'm sure that Rachel will have to be going," Lindsay tells her daughter with a kind smile, pushing some honey blond curls out of her face as she brings some food to the table; Danny quickly on his feet to help. I have just stumbled across the perfect American family and I was going to kill them no questions asked?

They bring the rest of the food to the table and the conversation is light and mostly about Lucy and New York has to offer if I am going to be doing any sightseeing.

"Well sorry to bend your ear earlier," Lindsay offers with a kind smile.

"It was no trouble," I reply warmly as I watch Danny take Lucy onto her lap and talk to her in a warm voice, making her laugh as he whispers in her ear.

"I hope everything works out with your relatives," I mention to Lindsay as I help her remove some of the dishes from the table.

"I worry every night when Danny confronts Louie and tells him to leave us alone that something will happen to him; or even when Louie comes out to our house in Long Island. I mean what if something happened to us and Lucy became a ward of the state? That would kill me."

"Yeah that would be terrible," I offer in guilt, shame starting to smother me. "Have you called the police or filed reports?"

"We have but Louie has rough friends and one time put Danny in the hospital and it was a warning we took seriously. I sometimes wish he would just drop dead, but I just can't bring myself to do anything illegal just to save our own asses."

"Not even for Lucy?"

"Well if it came down to her or Louie there would be no choice," Lindsay huffs. "I grew up in Montana around guns and such and Danny is no stranger to a rough life either but we want a better future for our daughter so I guess we just have to wait on the system right?"

"Sorry."

"Oh I'm the one that should be sorry," the younger woman offers me with a warm smile. "Bending your ear and all like this."

"It's no trouble and trust me it stays with me," I smile. "But I really should be going. Thank you again."

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asks in concern.

"Trust me I'm sure," I answer with a warm smile as Lucy comes back in the room.

"Say bye to Rachel," Lindsay tells her daughter and Lucy offers a sad pout.

"Sorry Lucy, but I have to go," I tell her in sorrow. She offers me a warm hug and it continues to eat away at my very soul. I quickly gather my coat and head for the front door. The family comes to see me off which only makes my leaving that much more painful. I offer a small wave and then hurry down the hallway toward the elevator, pressing the button.

"Hurry," I offer in sorrow as it finally comes. I see Lucy watching me as I get into the elevator and offer a strained smile as I am finally taken from her view. I lean my head back against the wall of the elevator and close my eyes. I reach the main floor and rush outside for some fresh air; and despite the fact it's dark and raining I push myself onto the sidewalk, my eyes instantly watering.

"I wish Mac was here," I utter absently as I head down the sidewalk a few steps. I turn back and look at the building in sorrow. "But if I just walk away then Louie will kill them and be done with it and Lucy will be an orphan. I can't do that."

And unlike my other counterpart I don't have a fatherly source I can turn to; no source of guidance and wisdom in my time of need; I am alone, as I fear I always will be. Jessica is on assignment and it's not fair to burden Sheldon with something he shouldn't really be involved in. I lean against the building and offer a heavy sigh. My mind shows me the small girl as she looks at me with a warm smile, her mother's words _she likes you but doesn't like all people_, still ringing in my confused brain. My head is throbbing and I'm sure my body has dark bruises all over it from the fall but I don't care; I'll not rest until this is resovlved the way I want it.

I have never walked away from an assignment in ten years but for the first time since I even thought about entering this profession I want to just walk away from it all, find Mac and go to some distant corner of the globe and just live life with an amazing man. But as I hear the hurt in his voice and picture the betrayal on his handsome face when I tell him the truth, I know I can never do that.

"Oh Stella, what have you done?" I whisper in torment. "Assignment be damned," I state in a firm voice, angrily brushing away tears from my stinging eyes and marching back into their building; not caring if I am now soaking wet. My heart is racing as I get into the elevator, wondering with each step I take if I am doing the right thing and if I'll be dead by morning.

I hurry to the Messer's apartment and knock on the door.

"Rachel?" Lindsay asks as she looks at my appearance with a shocked expression. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"No, actually," I offer in a sad voice as Danny comes and stands beside her.

"What is going on?" He questions.

"I am here because I want to help you."

"Help us?" Danny asks with a frown. "Help us with what?"

"Your brother Louie hired me to kill you both."

"What?"

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Washington, DC~**

"What?" Adam asks me in shock as he backs away in shock; his eyes on the jacket bulge where my gun is waiting.

"It's a long story," I offer in sorrow. "But..."

"Who hired you to kill me?"

"Your father_, the Saint_."

"What? You're lying," he stammers as he backs up from me.

"I am not lying, I can prov..." I start as I am about to reach for my phone; which he thinks I'm going for my gun.

"JIM!" Adam shouts and three of his friends rush into the room.

"I'm just trying..."

"He has a gun," Adam states in anger as I just offer a heavy sigh.

"This isn't what I expected. You have to believe me," I try as the two young men start to close in on me. "Guys I am a trained fighter and..."

"Didn't look that way before," one of them smiles as he pulls out a small revolver and points it at me. I look at it and frown, but don't reach for my piece, hoping they'll take it as a sign of good faith. I know I could kill them but really want this to work out in my favor so decide to downplay my skills.

"Where is your gun?" The one named Jim asks me.

"This is a bad idea guys. Adam, I am only trying..."

"Is that why you wanted to help me? So you could get me alone and...then kill me?" His voice dies out as he looks at me with an angry scowl. "Is that why you offered to come with me so fast?"

"Please, let me prove it to you. I just want to help."

"Would you trust me if the situation was reversed?"

"I would want to see proof," I urge. "It's in my..." I try as I reach for my phone. But just as my eyes drop, the two men rush at me and my arms are once again forced behind my back and I offer a small curse as I feel them trapped in a set of handcuffs. I am pushed backward onto the bed and my phone snatched from my pocket.

"Let..." I start only to have one of them glare at me in anger, the gun pushed into my cheek. "There is sensitive inform..."

"I'll find it," Adam snaps in anger. "Maybe it's you who..." he starts and then stops, his eyes resting on a message from the _Saint_.

"From your father right?"

He finds the initial assignment request and then looks at me in frustration. "I don't care that..."

"Your father planned this, I have all the other details in another file in my hotel room that..."

"He's lying. I say we kill him now and dump his body," one of them suggests and I just look at Adam with a frown as I try to shift to a better position.

"Adam I took a big risk in telling you the truth and..."

"I don't care."

"But..."

"You are coming with me," he directs as I am yanked to my feet. "I'll deal with you myself. If you wanted to kill me then maybe I'll turn the tables."

"Adam, I swear...the _S..._" I start only to have him rip off a piece of tape and gag me with it.

"Just please be quiet for now," Adam requests as he takes my phone and stuffs it back in my jacket pocket and I am dragged to another door and into the back alley. "Put him in the back," Adam directs and I lightly struggle but am shoved into the backseat and the door slammed closed, trapping me inside. I watch Adam talking to his two friends and then gets into the car without them.

I try to mumble Adam to listen to me, to take the tape from off my lips but he simply starts the car and then heads down the alleyway and turns down a darkened street, ignoring my muffled curses. I lean my head back on the seat and offer another angry curse; my side in pain and my mind in turmoil. We drive for about ten minutes in silence when he pulls into an abandoned park and then stops the car and turns around to face me.

He reaches into my jacket and finds my gun, pulls it out and then aims it at me and I swallow hard. He yanks the tape from my mouth and I offer a heavy sigh.

"Adam, you have to listen to me, your father hired me to kill you. He found out that you know what he's up to and wants to stop you before you can expose him," I state in haste.

He cocks the gun and I just offer a heavy frown; having stared down the barrel of a gun before and being left for dead once, death doesnt scare me. I look at him and he finally uncocks the gun and puts it down on the front seat.

"I believe you," he offers in a soft tone and I allow myself to exhale.

"What?" I ask in shock. "But back there...."

"I always suspected that my father had turned one of my friends and I just had to make sure that they think I still trusted them and not you. Besides only myself knew my father's correct email handle of _The Saint._"

"What did you tell them you were going to do with me?"

"I was going to take you to a rail car and just leave you inside," Adam huffs, offering me a sheepish smile. "Sorry about the gag but I had to make it look like I was mad at you."

"Well it worked; you sure had me going back there," I frown.

"I found the email and would know my father's email address anywhere; none of the others do. That's the only way I knew you were telling the truth."

"I'm sorry," I offer in regret.

"Who are you really?"

I look at him in hesitation but don't answer.

"I really want to undo the cuffs but I need to know first. Please?"

"My name is not important and..."

"It is to me," Adam softly begs.

"It's Mac Taylor, I'm a trained assassin and your father hired me to kill you. I have all the details in my hotel room, which I will gladly share."

"How much did he offer you?"

"A lot, a couple of million."

"At least my death means a lot to him; since my life doesn't, I guess I should take some comfort in that," he states in misery.

"Adam I'm really sorry."

"Why didn't you just take the money?" Adam asks sadly.

I look at him in anguish and offer a heavy sigh. "I only deal with those that deserve justice. You deserve vengeance."

"Are you going to kill my father?"

"If I don't you'll never be safe."

"What do I owe you besides my life?" Adam wonders.

"I would like to say that I could use your help from time to time but trust me I'm not the kind of man you want to be associated with."

"Why not? You seem kinda cool," he offers and I smirk. "Is it because of what you do?"

"That's part of it. Adam you have your whole life ahead of you and I hate being tricked more than anything. Your father sent me to murder an innocent man and..."

"Is that your job? Are you really an Assassin?" He wonders and for once I wish I could say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"If you come with me to my hotel room I will show you all the proof you need and then you can take your leave and forget you ever met me."

"Kinda hard to do that, if you are telling me the truth."

But without undoing the cuffs he starts the car and heads back into town. I don't press my luck as I lean back on the seat and offer a heavy sigh.

"I'll undo those when I see the file."

"I'm not going to push my luck, trust me you did me a favor tonight and in all honesty I don't blame you."

We reach the hotel and I instruct Adam to park in the back and use the back door so no one will see me like this. We finally get inside and are just about to go undetected when a hotel worker walks past us, me cuffed and Adam holding my arm. He looks at us in suspicion but Adam winks and I just roll my eyes as the hotel worker offers a broad smile followed by a nod and then carries on.

"You will pay for that," I whisper and Adam just laughs. We finally get into the hotel room and I direct Adam to the file, thankfully my sniper rifle hidden away in the place I left it. I slowly sit down on the edge of the bed, my side still in pain and my wrists sore. He takes the file and heads over to the small table and slowly sits down and starts to read. A few minutes later he looks up in anguish.

"Sorry."

"You weren't lying," he offers in sorrow. "What happens now?"

"You let me loose and I try to fix this mess."

"I want to help. Please Mac, you have to let me help. I don't care what you do for a living, I just want to help you in any way I can."

"Adam, you seem like a decent young man. You need to let me go and then turn around and walk out of here and never look back. Forget you ever met me or saw my face."

"I am good with computers, surely a man in your, well, profession needs the right information. I am the best in the field, I swear. You were tricked this once, what makes you think you won't be again?" He asks, not caring what I am trying to tell him.

"Adam, I am not an honorable man," I state in frustration. "Trust me you don't want this. It's not exciting or anything. It's dangerous and..."

"Tomorrow I would have been dead right? What do I have to lose?"

"Your life."

"That was a given. Trust me you need me Mac. I can help you. Please?"

I look at the young man before me and just offer a heavy frown. _Will I regret this_? "Adam..." I start.

* * *

**  
~Stella Bonasera, New York, NY~**

"What the hell do you mean Louie hired you to kill us?" Danny demands of me in anger.

"Can we talk inside?" I ask in anguish. "Please, it's important I don't want to say anything further outside."

"How can we..." Lindsay starts.

"I give you my word that I am not going to hurt you," I tell them as I take out my gun and hand it to Danny. "Just in case."

Danny takes the weapon and holds it in his hand looking at me in wonder. "Why?"

"Because he hates you two more than anything and I don't want your daughter to end up like me. Please?"

I am once again let inside and the three of us head into their living room and sit down, me in a small chair and Danny and Lindsay on the couch before me, Lucy in bed.

"We're listening," Danny starts.

I take a deep breath and offer a heavy sigh, my hands slightly trembling and my heart racing.

"Louie's handle is '_Black Sheep'_ and he contacted me a few days ago. He told me that you two were setting up child slavery houses and would lure young girls to these houses and then offer them drugs and sell them to the highest bidder."

I take a pause and notice Lindsay's eyes watering and Danny's grasp around her tightening.

"I'm very sorry."

"I don't understand."

"In the past few weeks Louie has transferred the name of Danny's deeds, trusts and company titles into his name; your lawyer is in on it. His plan was to kill both of you, take over your business as his own and do whatever he wants with it."

"And Lucy?"

"She wasn't mentioned which is why I took the assignment. However, he's planted clever information on the internet that fooled even me. When you told me Lucy was your daughter that was the first lie and I figured if he lied about one thing then he must have lied about others. Then I saw you two in action and...and I just couldn't do it. I have been around the kind of people he made you out to be; you aren't like them, in any way."

"What did he offer you?"

"The money isnt..."

"It matters to me," Danny frowns.

"A few million."

Lindsay looks at Danny and slightly gasps.

"Why couldn't you do it?" Lindsay dares to ask.

"I was made an orphan and I didn't want your daughter to grow up the way I had to," I offer in truth and Lindsay offers a sad smile. "Besides, I hate being lied to and vengeance is something I do very well."

"So now that you told us?" Danny wonders.

"Are you going to kill us?"

"I can't."

"Who are you really?" Lindsay asks again.

"My name is Stella Bonasera. I am an assassin and I really am no one worth getting to know but I am telling the truth. Now I need you to leave his place and..."

"But if you leave, he'll just come and kill us anyway right?" Danny questions.

"And we still won't be safe."

"There is no other way..."

"There might be," Danny frowns as he looks at Lindsay with a serious gaze and then back at me. "We can turn the tables on him."

"I can't ask the two of you to get involved in this, especially with Lucy's future involved. The less you know about waht I am going to do the better."

"Lucy will have no future if Louie means to kill us all," Lindsay insists.

"I'm sorry I can't sanction..."

"We need your help, now I know we can't offer what Louie obviously was able to..." Danny starts.

"I know you two mean well but..." I start in protest.

"Stella," Lindsay starts. "You said you were also doing this because of Lucy and I believe you. Now please believe us, we have known for some time that Louie has wanted to hurt us. This place isn't Lucy's aunt's we just tell her that. This is another place that he..."

"He was the one that told me where you are."

"That proves that we need to stop him before" Danny starts and then looks at me in with a frown. "Trust me we arent the kind of people who would normally even think this sort of thing but if it means the three of us will soon be dead we know this is our only option."

I look at them with a heavy frown, my heart racing at top speed. I have never done this before and I think to entertain it now would be professional suicide. But I can't just walk away and let three innocent people be murdered by a man with mob connections; and no regard for an innocent child.

"Will you help us? For _Lucy's_ sake?" Lindsay dares to ask, the name of her daughter the emotional trump card.

_Will I regret this? _"I..."

* * *

**A/N:** okay so what do you think Mac will do? Will he help Adam? Will Stella help the Messer's? And who is now watching them? Please review and let me know! Keep SMACKED alive!

**PS**: Right Next Door updated tomorrow.


	10. Parental Priority before Prof Protocol

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 10 - Parental Priority before Professional Protocol**

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Washington, DC~**

"Mac, I have the key to those cuffs and the only way I am going to let you go is if you agree to let me help you."

"That's blackmail," I huff.

"I call it an offer you can't refuse."

I look at the young man before me and frown, my mind in turmoil trying to decide between what I should do and what I need to do.

"Look I am not going to seek you out on a regular basis, I don't care where you live or who you really are but I want to live to see tomorrow and my father hates me. You were paid to kill me and I want to help you bring him in."

"Bring him in? I don't use regular channels of the law Adam," I state firmly, an ache starting to develop in my side and my wrists. My anxiety is starting to rise and I need to rid myself of this kid for good. I feel my phone starting to buzz and I know Sid is wondering what on earth is going on.

"Then use irregular ones. Please?"

"You said your father is in law enforcement."

"Captain Lawrence Ross," Adam frowns. "He runs the precinct in mid-town."

"Is there anyone you can trust?"

"His superior is bad and a few others."

"How about the DA?"

"You want me to go..." Adam starts as he gestures to me to get up. I slowly push myself up and he undoes the cuffs and I offer a nod of thanks and rub my wrists.

"I am trying to avoid an incident that puts you on the wrong side of the law."

"Funny coming from you," he throws at me and I just frown. "Fine we try it your way and then we try it mine?"

"What is your way?"

"Your way. The only way. Mac I have nothing else. Your way means my life."

I look at Adam and offer a heavy sigh. "I need to think about all this. Since you know where I am staying give me your..."

"Can I stay here with you? I uh...well I don't want to...go home."

"Room next door?" I ask in haste.

"Ah like your privacy huh."

"Very much," I offer as I call the front desk and ask for a room right beside mine. "I'll talk to you in the morning if you are still here."

"I have no where else to go, my contact story was just a decoy," Adam frowns. "I have been watching my back for the past few months and I am tired of it; wondering when I'll be taken out by a man that is supposed to keep me safe. Thank you for helping me. I feel alone."

"I haven't..."

"You listened right?"

"Kinda had to," I huff.

"Right."

"So do you have a girl?" Adam asks and I guess my instant smile gave it away. "Is she hot?" He asks again and I just laugh.

"She's the most amazing woman in the world."

"I envy you," Adam smiles. "So where did you meet?"

"Adam, it's late and you need sleep."

"Yeah sorry about that," he replies with a sheepish smile as he takes his leave and I watch him check into the room next door and then hear the door lock and offer a heavy sigh. I rush back to my phone and look at Sid's message.

_'Mac, you still alive?'_

_'Yes for now. Kid is next door and wants my help. ???'_

_'You don't need me to tell you when it's the right time to do the right thing.'_

_'Just needed to hear it, I guess.'_

_'Watch your back Mac, there will be consequences.'_

_'Not if he's dead.'_

_'And you?'_

I put my phone down and ease myself down on the bed and lean my head against the wall and close my eyes.

"I need Stella," I whisper in torment as I look over at my personal phone, my eyes slightly watering. I am very tempted to send a message but they are time and date stamped and if I send from here she'll know I'm not in Zurich and will probably call me on it and then I'll be in trouble. But even if I heard her voice I couldn't tell her what is wrong; I'll never be able to. _And that's why I know in my heart we can never be together. Once I tell her the truth she'll hate me for sure._

"I need to quit this damn game," I huff in misery as I gently lift my shirt up and inspect Adam's work. The wound is bleeding again and I need to clean it up before Sid gives me a royal lecture; one I already suspect he's waiting to deliver. I know Sid always backs my decisions but none have affected me quite like this. I admire this young man's character for what he did tonight; his determination for getting my help and his obvious desire to beat his traitorous father at his own game. And while I do trust Sid's computer and information finding abilities, this young man could be an asset.

I push myself up off the bed and slowly undress, heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. However, I know tonight, despite my best attempts at putting Stella's beautiful face into my brain, my sleep will be disturbed.

The hot water of the shower stings my cut and I know when Stella is visiting I'll have a hard time explaining it if she wants to get intimate. How on earth did I let myself get into this kind of mess? I offer an angry curse in the name of my own stupidity and quickly dry off. I put on my sleep clothes and then push myself into the uncomfortable hotel bed, rolling onto my uninjured side and trying to force sleep to overtake me. But as suspected, I'm awake the better part of the night, my brain now trying to win the war between what I need to do in a few hours to remedy the mistake I could be making and just walking away. I finally picture Stella in my arms as we are in the cave, her lips on mine and my eyes close and for a few hours I find rest.

However, just before sunup I am on my back, staring up at the ceiling in angry misery. As much as I tell myself that getting involved with Adam Ross isn't a good idea, I know that another information source is a valuable asset to a man like me; even if I were to quit, Don will need some good help and I think this kid could be it. My work blackberry buzzes to life and I pick it up.

_'Mac, just got back, Sid said there is a new development? Don.'_

_'Nothing to worry about, just worry about your assignment and I'll give you the details in a few days. Watch you back and double check before you leave. I was set up. Mac.'_

I finally push myself out of bed and am about to reach for my dress pants when I hear loud angry footsteps marching past me and then banging on Adam's door.

"What the hell?" I mumble in anger as I reach for my handgun and hurry for the door. I gently pull it open and take a deep breath.

"Open up Ross!" One of them angrily demands. I quickly reach for the silencer piece and start to screw it into place when I hear them demand once again. Just as the silencer is all the way on the end of the gun, they bust through his door and I am in the hallway, rushing toward an unarmed young man that obviously needs my help. One of them is by the door and one by the bed, but I charge past the one at the door, offering a hit to the side of his face iwith my elbow, as my body slams into the one hovering over the bed.

Adam finally pushes himself out of the way as we land on the floor in a jumble of arms and legs.

"What the..." Adam tries as he looks up at the man rushing toward him with a gun. "Oh m..." he starts just as he tries to roll out of bed and out of the way.

The man that is now tangled with me tries to get the gun from my hand and lands a hard blow to the cut I sustained last night. My eyes water as he hits me again and fresh blood finally appears, but I manage to keep the gun in my hand. My head connects oddly with his, breaking his nose and snapping is head back in pain. I offer a hard elbow to his upper chest and his grasp on me finally breaks. I look up to see Adam fighting with the other man but know it'll be a losing battle. I push myself to my feet but the other man grabs my ankle and sends me crashing to my knees. I twist around and punch him hard in the jaw; another to his cheek and his head snaps back.

"Mac!" Adam calls to me as I turn to see the first man about to shoot him. My reflexes are thankfully faster and within seconds the man is down and Adam is safe. I turn around to the man a few inches away, about to put a bullet in my chest and take him down before I'm the next casualty.

I take a deep breath, wipe the blood from my nose and look up at Adam with a heavy frown. "You okay?"

"And you think you're not cool?" Adam asks and I just smirk.

"Death is never cool," I frown as I push myself back up and then look at the wound on my side. "Sid is going to be pissed."

"How did those guys find me?"

"The pin you said your father gave you, it's probably got a tracking device on it," I inform him and he offers an angry curse. "Sorry."

"See now you have to help me or I'll never be safe."

I look into the flushed face of the young man before me and offer an anguished sigh. Mac, how on earth did you get yourself into this mess?

"Please?"

"If I do happen to agree to this, you better swear to me right now that my name will not show up anywhere on paper or the net and none of this makes YouTube."

He looks at me and smiles. "Yes!" He utters before his face turns serious. "I mean I swear. You're kinda like James Bond. I mean he had a license to kill right?"

"He worked for the good guys," I frown as I hurry and close Adam's door before calling the front desk and explaining that we just had a nightmare but if people heard struggling it was okay. Thankfully the room was rented under another name that won't be traced to any of my phony names or Adam's real name.

"So what do we do now?"

"I need you to get some cleaning fluid from the maid and after you have taken all yourself into my room, clean this place down. Leave those guys and put out the do not disturb sign," I huff as I head over to the two bodies and start to retrieve the bullets so they can't be traced.

An hour later Adam and I are in my room, both of us are dressed, I'm packing and he's on the computer trying to find out what his father is up to.

"Wow where did he get all this money?"

"What are you looking at?" I ask in wonder as I finally pull out my rifle from it's hiding place.

"I found his personal...uh oh..."

"What?"

"What is your handle?"

"Adam, I can't..."

"Mac, I think my father is meaning to kill you. Your handle is either _The Marine_ or _Boss__ Man._ He's emailed some guy named _Barracuda_ to kill both of you...or whoever," Adam frowns.

"Let me see that," I tell him in haste as I rush to his side. I stare at the information and a bad feeling starts to develop in my gut.

"Why are you worth ten million and me only..."

"That's the usual price tag for one industry professional to take out another. Send an email to the Barracuda if you can from your father's email. Tell him the assignment is void, funds not available right now and not to contact him again, he'll be in touch."

"You're The Marine right? Cool."

"What?"

"Well you don't seem like a boss man."

I just stake my head at his enthusiasm but offer a smirk nonetheless. However, my anxiety is now on high as I realize that I have just been played for a fool as Mr. Ross already had my death planned. There is no debate now, as long as he's alive, Adam and I will never be safe. This man obviously has the means to play one professional off the other and these loose cannons need to be dealt with.

After getting the details from Adam, we quickly take our leave and get into a cab, rightly assuming that Adam's car will be either bugged or wired for detonation. The new plan is for Adam to surprise his father in a public place and then me to take him out, leaving Adam in the clear and me on the first flight back home.

"Are you sure this will work?" Adam asks nervously as I tape the small wire to his chest.

"You can still back out now," I tell him with a heavy frown as he pulls is sweater back down. "I won't hold it against you in any way."

"Would be pretty wimpy right?" He asks with a nervous laugh.

"Not at all, in fact I admire your bravery through this whole thing. You are the only person so far that has been able to change my mind on a job and still accept me for what I do."

"I have always wanted to be part of something bigger you know and now I feel like I am."

"The taking of another life is not..."

"Mac, please spare me the lecture about right and wrong. Trust me if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't."

"Fair enough." I offer him a firm nod and then finalize a few more details. Adam told me that his father is a creature of habit. After he takes whatever flavor of the month he's with right now to a nearby hotel for an afternoon make out session, he always heads into the park to just sit and do whatever. Adam is going to confront him in the park.

I have arranged to wait in a place I'll be concealed, have given Adam a small tool to retrieve the bullet and have gone over the plan a few more times before he finally looks at me and utters, "let's do this," with firm conviction.

"Just be careful," I warn him as I watch him take his leave. He mutters to himself over the wire and I can't help but offer a half smile at his silly banter. However, my half smile turns to a heavy frown as I realize just what on earth I am doing.

"Sid is going to give me a royal ass whipping when I get home," I huff, laughing at the irony of my statement.

"I'm here," Adam finally mentions and my heart starts to race a bit faster as I move myself into position, lining up the young man in my scope, my finger on the trigger ever ready.

"Here he comes," Adam half whispers as he waits for his father to approach.

"Adam?" He asks in anger.

"Hi dad. Surprised to see me alive?"

_I see his father but he steps behind some leaves and I offer an angry curse. "Adam, get him to move to the left about two feet," I whisper into his invisible ear piece._

"Adam, I don't have time..."

"Just one question dad, why? Why do you want to kill me?"

"How did you escape by the way?" He asks the kid in anger and I feel my jaw clench.

"I was next door at the time, helping a young wom...you know it doesn't matter. She saved my ass while you tried to have me killed!" He snaps in anger. In truth I can't blame him for venting to his father as in a manner of minutes he'll never speak to him again.

"Why!"

"Because you never agreed with anything that..."

"Child porn dad? You seriously wanted me to look away from that? How could you?"

"You were always a disappointment. We could have made millions together, but you had to do the right thing," he mutters and my teeth grit. I was impressed with Adam Ross the moment I met him, how on earth could his father be anything less?

"Why kill me?"

"Because that way I'd never have to listen to you always trying to get me to stop or do the right thing. I know what is right and I'm going to continue doing what I am doing. Now those two might have missed their opportunity this morning, but trust me, they'll get another chance. I paid them well and you'll soon be dead."

"Actually you're wrong. Goodbye dad. You were always a disappointment to me."

And before another word could be spoken, my finger eases back on the tirgger of my high powered sniper rifle, and my target was met with precision; an expert shot that I am known for. Mr. Ross drops to his son's feet, dead. Adam yanks the wire off his chest, places it in his father's dead hand, quickly extracts the bullet and hurries away before anyone sees what just happened. I quickly take apart my sniper rifle, pack it away and head out of the small maintenance shed and into a waiting cab.

"Dulles, hangar 12 please," I give instructions. My heart is racing and for the first time since I can remember this is one family feud I was happy to get in the middle of. I pull out my blackberry and read Sid's message.

'_Mac, what happened?'_

_'Was set up. Ross had hired Barracuda to take me out after I took out the kid. I got him first.'_

_'You okay?'_

_'I'm okay, coming home. Kid is alive; scum is dead. I miss Stella.'_

_'Mac, thank goodness. See you soon. Call her as soon as you are back. You need her. Sid.'_

And he's right, I do need her, more today than I think ever before. "I want to quit and tell her the truth."

I finally reach the airport hangar and quickly get out just as another cab pulls to a stop and Adam rushes toward me.

"Mr. Marshall we'll leave when you are ready," the pilot tells me, forcing Adam to look at me with a smile.

"You are like James Bond," he tells me and I finally reward him with a smile. He pulls out a small packet and hands me the bullet and I quickly stuff it into my inner jacket pocket.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you or repay what you did or...but it was an honor, really Mac it was."

"Adam, you also helped me so thank you," I tell him warmly as I extend my hand.

"If you ever need any more help, you know who to call or email right?" He asks, handing me a piece of paper with his contact information on it. "Please?"

"Adam..."

"You'll call me," he tells me with a firm nod of his head as he turns to leave; forcing me to just shake my head in return, knowing inside that he is right. He's a valuable asset to me now and I know in the future our paths will cross. I offer a small wave in return as I head for the stairs.

"Did you have a good stay in Washington?" The pilot asks me as he prepares to close the door.

"Very enlightening."

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, New York, NY~**

"I really want to but..." I try.

"I could get Lucy to ask you," Lindsay pipes up.

"That's blackmail," I frown.

"No, it's a desperate plea from a desperate mother," she begs in sorrow. "Please?"

"He'll kill us all right?" Danny frowns. "Just tell me when it was supposed to go down and..."

"Danny if you end up in jail..." Lindsay's voice dies out and I can see these people are as desperate as I think them to be.

"I don't care what he offered you, just help me put him in jail and..." Danny starts.

"I don't usually like to get involved with local law enforcement for obvious reasons," I frown as Lucy finally comes and leans against the doorway with a wondering expression. I look at her and feel my heart break all over again. I hate when emotion is involved and wish I could just push myself back up to my feet and walk right out of here.

"There might be a way," I start slowly as Lindsay tells Lucy to get back in bed.

"But mom..." Lucy pouts as Lindsay hurries after her and it's just me and Danny left.

"I will give my life to keep my family alive," he starts in a low tone. "You just tell me..."

"If you end up in jail their future is doomed. I have an idea but need some time to work this out. I am just across..."

"You can stay next door if you want," Lindsay offers. "The apartment is vacant andwell I'd feel a lot better knowing you were close by."

Once again they have made it impossible for me to refuse and so I simply nod my head and push myself back up. "I need to get a few things and then I'll be back."

Danny hands me my gun and then grasps my hand as I go to take it back.

"Please help us."

"I will."

I quickly take my leave, my heart racing and my mind in turmoil. I think I am doing the right thing and wish I had someone to confide in. I want more than anything to call Mac and ask for help but know inside again that's the last thing I can do. I am alone. _Mac can never understand; he can never help me._

Louie Messer is obviously trying to play me for a fool and in this profession that means that I'll be the next target unless I take out Louie first. I hurry outside once again, not aware that I am being watched, my every movement taken into consideration as I rush for the front entrance of my hotel and then up the stairs. I hear some odd shuffling as I pull the door open to my floor and stop, my gun drawn and my heart racing.

If Louie knew they were there then he might be watching and I know I'm not safe no matter what. I listen a bit longer, hear nothing more and then take a few steps into the quiet hallway. Too quiet, I tell myself as I hurry for my hotel room door. I am just about to open it when I hear a noise, quickly turn, gun drawn only to elicit a small cry from another hotel guest.

"Sorry," I offer in a sheepish tone. "NYPD," I lie and the woman quickly nods and hurries past me. I push myself into my hotel room, lock the door and lean against it, heart racing. I rush for the area I have hidden my sniper rifle, retrieve it and am about to open it when two strong arms wrap around me and a smug voice is heard in my ear.

"Welcome home beautiful," he snarls, warm foul breath on my face, making me want to choke. However, I know its kill or be killed so waste no time in bringing my boot heel down hard on his foot, making his grasp on me loosen. He cries out in pain as I quickly use my elbow and force it into his groin.

"Stupid bitch!" He yells as he grabs a handful of hair and jerks my head painfully back. I let out a small cry as I am thrown to the floor, slightly winded. However as he looms over me, my adrenaline takes over. I kick out as his leg, planting a heel into his lower leg and he cries out in pain once more before I twist around kick his other knee and he's almost falling backward.

I claw my way toward the front door and he's up on his feet. I finally twist myself around just as he lunges. I thankfully roll out of the way and he crashes into the floor. He shoots out an arm but I quickly grab it, twist it back, break his wrist and he cries out in pain. I use whatever force I can find and punch him hard in the eyes, making them water and his head snap back.

I surge to my feet race for my other bag that has another weapon in it, manage to get my fingers on it just as he grabs my shirt with his uninjured wrist. But I was able to grab the gun so just as he manages to wrap my in his grubby hands, I twist around to face him with my concealed weapon.

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." he sneers as his mouth leans in forward to mine.

"So am I," I snarl as I pull the trigger, plant the silenced shot into his heart and he offers one last gasp before he falls down dead.

I push him back and fall onto to the bed, breathing hard, wiping some blood from my nose with my sleeve. However, if Louie has sent someone after me then he'll be sending someone after the Messer's.

"I'll bet their place is bugged," I huff as I quickly lean forward, dig the bullet from the chest of my victim and rush around to gather all my things. I had only paid for one night and already checked out so when my lone bag is packed I hang up the do not disturb sign and race for the front door.

"I have to save them," I lightly pant as I race back into the street, knock a few people over but push myself back up and keep going, my heart racing at top speed. I hurry into their building and dont care if the stairs are wet as I race for the door and hurry up them.

I reach the top floor when I stop to try to catch my breath.

"Danny!" I hear Lindsay shriek as I see the door open and hear odd noises.

"Oh no," I dare as I push myself toward their apartment and hurry inside.

"Stella," Lindsay calls to me as I race to their side, Danny on the floor with a bloody face and her with blood on her shoulder.

"Lindsay you have been shot," I mention in a panicked tone.

"He took Lucy," she sobs trying to help Danny up.

"What? Who?"

"Louie!"

"This place is bugged. I was just attacked also and..."

"Please," Lindsay begs as her bloody fingers latch onto the collar of my jacket and hold me firmly in place. "You have to get her back. Please bring Lucy back to us before he really hurts her."

"Okay Danny are you shot?"

"No, Lindsay she..."

"I took the bullet for him," she sobs.

"Lindsay I need you to go to the ER and..."

"I can't..." she starts in protest.

"You'll be safe there and I need to concentrate on..."

"I'm coming with you," Danny huffs.

"That was a given," I frown.

"Where you do think he might have taken her? One of the houses?"

"Possible," Danny replies with a slight wince as he finally stands up, holding his chest in pain. "Ribs."

Lindsay wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug and he kisses her cheek. "I will find Lucy," Danny promises her. "I'll not let my family be destroyed. Linds, I promise I'll bring her home."

I look with admiration at the couple before me and know for the first time since I took an assignment that to not fulfill my original request is the right thing to do. Haven't been on the good side of the law in a long time, and it feels pretty good. Maybe I have Mac to thank for that, I offer in false truth.

"We have to go now, the longer we wait..."

"Please let me..." Lindsay starts.

"Linds you'll be safer in the ER. Just tell them it was a robbery or something and get yourself treated. Go to Dr. Adams. He's our friend and will help you with hardly any questions asked."

"Stella, please...please help save my family."

"I give you my word," I offer the younger woman before me with a firm smile as I gently squeeze her hand. "Where is your car?"

"I have something faster," Danny mentions as he races into the bedroom and comes back with a leather jacket on and a set of keys. Lindsay calls a cab on the way down and the three of us are soon in the back alley. I look at the motorcycle before me with a frown as I hand Danny my sniper rifle case and just shake my head. He gently stores it away in one of the leather side bags and we both watch Lindsay get into a cab and race away.

"Just hold on," he mentions as I climb on behind him and tell him to go. I try to picture in my mind that it's Mac in front of me and I'm holding onto the man I want in my life; instead of where I really am. Chasing a man who holds an innocent child hostage; a helpless pawn in a deadly game.

We race further into the night, New York passing us by rapidly, keeping time with my racing heart.

"Do you know which house or where he might have taken her?"

"I think so," Danny shouts back as we head toward a rather unsavory part of town. I am assuming that Louie will probably surmise that if he sent a large man to take me out that I am out of the way and that he'll keep Lucy as leverage until he can come back and finish the job, I intend to make sure that doesnt happen.

We reach an area just outside of the main part of the city, an area not frequented by descent people and Danny stops his bike.

"He should be in the warehouse at the end of the row," he half whispers.

"Danny I know you are concerned but in order for me to do my job and do it well I need less distraction and you need to stay here."

"Damn it I can fight and I want my daughter!" He insists.

I look into the determined blue eyes before me and I know I cannot deny him his fatherly duty. So against my better judgment I just nod my head yes and reach for my piece. He slightly flinches but I take his hand and put my handgun into it.

"You might need this, ever fired one?"

"I have," he frowns. "Promise me that..."

"We'll get you both back to Lindsay alive, I promised her that. I won't let either one of you die."

He offers a firm nod with his head and then I reach for my sniper rifle. I take what I need and then follow after Danny, keeping to the shadows which will provide us cover and hopefully the element of surprise.

We near the last warehouse and my heart is near critical. I can't fail, if I fail then I not only fail them I fail myself. I see faint lights coming from inside and a few shadows dancing around in the distance.

"No noise," I offer Danny one last time as we quietly make our way around the back toward a darkened door, which I am praying will be open. Thankfully it is but now I am wondering if that was too easy. If he expects Danny, let's hope he's not expecting me.

"We need to split up," I whisper.

"But you said outside..."

"Danny, this is too easy. I think he's expecting you but hopefully not me. If we can..."

"Right, draw him out then you can take him down and I can get Lucy."

"That's the rough plan. Just keep your wits about you and don't do anything rash. No matter how long it seems I might be taking, just trust that when this is over you two will be going to see Lindsay together and alive."

"Not well?" He smirks.

"Can't promise that," I huff; as I won't be going home without a nasty souvenir.

"Meet you after the party's over."

I watch him head in one direction and then carefully make my way in the other. My eyes have grown accustomed to dark spaces over the years so I am thankful when they adjust fast; that and the fact that I have drops that will help to dilate them faster, giving me, hopefully the upper edge.

I near the first window and peer through it. I see Lucy Messer loosely bound to a chair, crying and her brother and another man talking angrily a few feet away. I am assuming one is Louie and I narrow my gaze at the one who has a similar resemblance to the man I am trying to help.

"Bastard!" I whisper in contempt as I stop. I don't know where Danny is but this is a good place to set up.

Then my world stops.

"Welcome brother," I hear Louie's smug tone and quickly look back up to see Danny being dragged into the room by two men, the gun I gave him tossed onto the floor, a few feet past Lucy.

"Dman it!" I curse.

"Danny!" She lightly cries.

"Shut up!" Louie growls.

"Lucy sweetie it's okay," Danny tries as one of the thugs lands a hard blow to his mid-section and he sags to the floor, Lucy crying harder.

"Stop it!" She yells at Louie who only looks at her in hatred.

"Stop yelling at her," Danny huffs as I try to move myself into a better position.

"Where is the other Messer?" Louie sneers.

"Someplace safe," Danny lightly wheezes.

"Yeah well not for long," Louie laughs.

"I know about your plan," Danny tries again, stalling to buy me time.

"Money well spent I would have guessed. But when I heard her confession I had her dealt with. Good help is hard to find."

"Why the hell pin this all on me!" Danny growls in anger.

"Because I'm sick of always wondering when you are going to turn me in so I figured I'd beat you to it!" Louie snaps.

"You'll never win this!" Danny shouts in return.

"Check this place!" Louie directs his two men and I know I'm running out of time. I quickly finish what I need to when I hear a voice behind me.

"What the hell!" He shouts as he fires off a shot that barely misses me. I take out my spare sidearm and fire off a shot, taking him down.

Then all hell breaks loose.

"Upstairs!" Louie shouts as he rushes for Danny who's trying to get the gun I gave him. I am about to fire off a shot at Louie when Danny's leg kicks at him, taking him to the ground.

"Damn it!" I lightly curse as I hear angry footsteps heading in my direction. I look into the main area and see Lucy struggling to get herself free as Danny and Louie continue to roll around on the ground trying to get the upper hand on each other; a small life hanging in the balance.

Just when I think I have Louie in the clear, a shot is fired in my direction, missing me by only a few feet. I crouch down in place and fire off a few shots, my sniper rifle exposed and vulnerable.

"HELP ME!" Lucy shouts and I know Louie is getting the upper hand and I have to two save those two lives no matter what. A shot is fired and grazes my side, causing me to curse in anger as I fire off a few shots in the dimly lit area before me and hear a cry followed by a thud.

The second one races toward me but he's left himself in the open, facing a skilled marksman and I have no trouble putting him down.

"NO! DADDY!" Lucy shouts just as I push myself back into position and see Louie standing over Danny, gun in hand ready to fire.

"Night night Danny boy," Louie snarls as I take my aim.

Danny looks at Lucy and closes his eyes, I'm sure offering a quick prayer. I ease back on the trigger and before Louie can take his shot, a small thwump is heard and he falls to the ground beside Danny, the expert shot between his eyes. I offer a heavy sigh of relief as I stand up to reveal myself and watch as Danny rushes for Lucy and sets her free. I waste no time in quickly packing up my tools and racing for the entrance I came in through.

I reach the door and offer a small gasp as Danny's hand touches my shoulder and I offer them a brief smile as I take my gun from Danny's hand.

"Rachel?" Lucy asks with a frown as she brushes some tears away, carefully held in her father's strong arms.

"Its Stella sweetie," I smile as I give her a kiss on the cheek. "We need to go and see your mother."

"Can you drive a bike?" Danny asks in concern. "I don't want to leave either behind."

"I can. I'll see you all later."

"Stella, come to the hospital to say goodbye to Lindsay," Danny lightly begs. And after all this, I know I can't just walk away from them now. So with a quick nod I watch Danny take Lucy and head for Louie's truck while I hurry back to Louie, retrieve my custom bullet and then hurry for the bike.

The ride to the hospital is one of nervous anticipation. I have never felt so needed for anything outside of shaving Jessica's life one time before and offering assistance to Sheldon when he was in dire straights. These people didn't care what I did; they accepted what I told them at face value and in their darkest hour turned to me for help, knowing the authorities would probably arrive too late.

I reach the hospital and with some hesitation head inside, small rifle case in hand. I spy Lindsay and Danny in a warm embrace, Lucy between them, tears and blood taking a backseat to love and life. Lindsay lifts her head, spies me and I offer a small smile.

"Stella," she half whispers as she breaks free from Danny's grasp and hurries toward me, her arm now bandaged.

"I can't thank you enough," she lightly cries and as she hugs me close, my eyes instantly water. I offer a small wince and she quickly pulls back.

"Just a scratch."

"Dr. Adams is a friend, please let him help you," Lindsay half begs as Lucy comes and stands beside her.

"Stella?" She asks again and I just nod.

"I like it better than Rachel. Can I call my Barbie, Stella?" She asks and I just smile as I kneel down and give her a big hug. Lindsay calls over Dr. Adams who kindly takes me into another room and tends to my side.

"You have good friends," the older man tells me in a warm tone.

"Better than I deserve," I mumble with a slight frown.

"That's all of us," he smiles back as he finishes with my side.

A few minutes later I am back outside and ready to head for home; wanting so desperately to put New York behind me.

"Are you sure you can't at least stay one more day?" Lindsay half begs. "We have more than enough room at our real home."

"You two have more than extended kindness to me, more than I deserve," I finish in a quiet tone.

"You save our lives and our daughter when it counted most," Danny tells me firmly. "Kindness was expected."

"It was appreciated," I reply and Lindsay hugs me again. She pulls out one of Danny's business cards and puts it in my hand.

"If you ever need anything and I mean _anything,_ please call, I don't care the time or whatever, but I am here for you. I do mean that," Lindsay tells me in truth. "You can't understand what it means to a mother for someone to risk their life and future to help keep their child safe."

"Thank you."

"And no matter where your mother is right now, I know she'd be proud and is smiling at you. And your prince charming, he's one lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one," I whisper. But I'll soon lose him. My eyes well up again as I finally take my leave; turning to see Lindsay holding her daughter and Danny's arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder. I burn the picture to memory knowing if I ever need a safe place for myself or Jessica or even Sheldon to hide on this earth, I will call them without hesitation. Since Lindsay had brought my small carry-on I have what I need and take a cab back to JFK where my private plan is waiting to take me back home.

I get into the cab and lean my head back on the seat, my heart finally starting to slow but my brain in turmoil as to what happens now.

"I have to see Mac, I miss him so much," I lightly whisper as we finally reach the private airplane hangar.

"How was your stay in New York Ms. Stetson?" The pilot asks as I slowly climb aboard the small plane.

"Life changing."

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

"Don left already?"

"This morning. He was concerned about you as I was, but he'll see you in a few days."

Sid doesn't even have to say it as I want into the room as he knows by the look on my face things didn't go as planned. He offers a warm pat on the back, is eyes full of concern and wonder. He takes a few steps back as if looking me over to see what is missing and what needs to be repaired.

"Should I ground you to your room?" He asks with arched brows as he comes closer, standing before me with crossed arms.

"For the rest of my life," I huff in misery. I drop my two cases and then head into the living room and slump down on a nearby chair, Sid taking the one opposite me.

"What happened?"

"I was set up. At least if this kid hadn't helped me turned the table on his old man you'd be ordering my coffin right now. How the hell did I let myself get played?" I curse as I lean forward with a slight wince.

Sid looks at me in suspicion before leaving the room without a word and I know what's coming next. I slowly take off my jacket and sweater and then my t-shirt; finishing just as he arrives back with his version of a first aid kit.

"Every time you try to fix yourself you make a damn mess," he lightly huffs as he gently peels back the damp band-aid and stares at the bloody mess with a frown.

"Practice makes perfect right?" I wince under the cleaning liquid.

"You let the kid go in the end right? Don't think he'll be a liability?"

"This kid saved my ass twice," I frown as Sid continues to work on my side. "Could be useful in the future. In any case, hearing his father I...I couldn't just turn my back on him. Damn I wish I could walk away from all this and offer Stella a normal future," I stammer and Sid looks at me with a warm smile as he finally stitches up my side and places a professional covering over it.

"What?"

"Never heard you talk about another woman after a job."

"Guess I am growing up," I frown as I pull my t-shirt back over my head. I am about to get it all the way on when Sid yanks it out of my hands.

"Growing up? Right! It's got blood on it Mac," he scolds and I smile. "Call her right now or just send a text. Tell her you're thinking of her or something else that's sappy. But get dressed first."

I offer a small laugh but shake my head as I finally push myself up out of the chair and head for my bedroom, pausing before I completely disappear.

"Glad you came back to me alive," Sid mentions in a fatherly tone.

"Thanks," I offer and Sid stops and looks at me in wonder.

"What for?"

"For always being there when I need you."

"That's my job _Master Taylor_," he teases before taking his leave. I hurry into my office, take out my personal blackberry and type in Stella's email address; my anxiety finally subsiding and happy anticipation now taking hold.

_'Stella, Zurich is pretty boring without you. Might need to look for another job. Can't wait to see you. Mac.'_

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, en route to Kalamata, Greece~**

My plane finally touches down in Kalamata and my head is lightly throbbing. I am eager to get home but more eager to text Mac and see what he is up to. However, I need to hear his voice so settle in my mind that on the trip back home I'll call him.

"Sheldon?" I call out as I push my way into his private office.

"Back here," he calls out and I slowly make my way toward the back to see him finishing up with a young girl. I stand back and let him finish and the young girl is then gathered up by her mother.

"Thank you Dr. Hawkes," the mother offers, smiling at me before she takes her daughter and leaves.

"I know that look, what happened?"

"It was a set-up," I lightly frown as I slowly sit down on his examining table and lift my shirt so he can examine my side.

"Looks professional."

"Was treated in a hospital in New York."

"Set up?"

"Ah it was a mess," I lightly huff and he knows not to press for too many details. We talk a bit longer and then I tell him my plan to go out of town for a few more days to visit Mac and then I'll come back and collect Alexander. I offer a hug and then take my leave.

I pull out my blackberry and dial Mac's number and wait for his voice to come live on the other end.

"Stella?" He asks warmly and my lips automatically split into a wide smile. I close my eyes and lean my head back on the seat of the cab.

"Hi Mac," I whisper with a contented sigh.

"Everything okay?" He asks in concern; forcing my brain to picture his handsome face and warm blue eyes.

"It is now," I lightly whisper. "I hear you are in danger of being unemployed so I am hoping I can get a deal before you seek something more viable."

"I was hoping you'd tell me that," he offers in an eager tone and I can tell he's smiling. "When?"

"I just got back and I'll need tomorrow to finish a few things up but I'll be there on Thursday? Is that too soon?"

"Too soon?" He smiles. "Not soon enough," he tells me in a serious tone. "Can't wait to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too," I reply with a large smile. We talk more about what Zurich is offering right now; no mention of work and I know calling Mac was the best decision I made all day. And with the thought of seeing Mac very soon the rest of the day seems to pass with ease and my mind and heart are in anticipation of good things to come; negative thoughts finally taking a back seat. _See you soon Mac!_

* * *

**~Geneva~**

_'Sir I have word that both Taylor and Bonasera didn't fulfill their latest missions.'_

_'The reason?'_

_'Human compassion.'_

_'I'm willing to bet I can buy that off. How much do you think trust is worth?'_

_'Sir?'_

_'Ten Million? Here is what I want done. Starting today you document everything on The Marine and Aphrodite and when the time is right, I give you my word you'll see just how easy loyalty can be changed. And on that day, I will have won.'_

* * *

**A/N:** okay so action wrapped up for a bit and on to more smacked fluff and a trip to Zurich. Dont worry you'll be seeing Adam and the Messer's again soon but lots to come before then including them building their bond before the showdown. Stay tuned and please review.

**PS**: Right Next Door updated next...and remember to head over to my SMACKED forum for previews, links and episode discussions.


	11. The First Step toward Tomorrow?

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 11 - The First Step toward Tomorrow?**

**A/N: **THanks so much for the continued reviews, alerts and faves for this story! I am having fun writing it for you all and hope you are still enjoying it. On with the story!

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

For the first time in days I finally wake up rested; despite the fact that the past few days have thrown me a loop that life hasn't afforded me up until now. I push myself up to a seated position and stare outside into the early morning light. Today will pass by fast as I prepare for Stella's arrival tomorrow; my heart and mind already in anticipation. I'll be staying in town as I am not ready to open my lair to anyone else just yet. My side aches and I know I'll have to think of a good excuse if she touches it, as seeing her my brain wants to picture us naked right away. But I also need to respect the fact that Stella is not the kind of woman that'll jump into the sack just for something to do, another reason my respect and love for her continues to grow.

"Stupid!" I lightly scold myself not realizing I have an audience.

"And that would be referring to what?" Sid questions from the doorway.

"The guy part of my brain."

"Ah trying to picture Stella naked again?" He asks and my face goes red as I look at him in shock. "Please Mac, you're not that hard to read."

"Any news on Ross's death?" I ask weakly and he just chuckles.

"Front page of the Washington post," Sid offers as he brings me a copy and once again sits at the foot of the bed. I take the paper and scan the article with interest. "Robbery gone bad. Thankfully they just say he was shot and not where."

"Adam had a solid alibi as he was there when his father was shot and no money transfer of any kind was found. Who covered up the bank details?" I ask with a frown and Sid just shrugs. I look at him in wonder; sometimes surmising that he knows more than he lets on but never call him on it. He's covered my ass far too much for me to take any liberties with assumptions.

"What time does Stella arrive tomorrow?"

"Early, thankfully," I lightly frown. "Today can't pass fast enough. But..."

"You're worried about what to tell her?"

"Actually what to show her. Sid I haven't worried about this before. Peyton never cared about anything as long as room service was involved but Stella showed me an amazing time in Greece and I...I just want to return the favor. I want to impress her but..."

"Women are funny. They will go through great lengths to show us an amazing time; but are completely satisfied with even the simplest effort we put forth."

"Why is that?"

"Because without them we would be sad, lonely creatures," he drawls and I just smile. "Mac, she won't care what you do as long as you are attentive to her."

"I hang on her every word," I huff. "Really it's sad the power she has over me. Help me?"

"Well since you can seem to take out ruthless people without blinking an eye but can't show an innocent woman a good time I made a list of things that might interest and impress her and should win you a few extra brownie points," he informs me. "It's on your desk."

"As I said before, what would I do without you?"

"Would be interesting to see," he smirks and I just shake my head. "You can bring her here you know. Would be a first and if you tell her that it could..."

"Screw me?"

"Win her over completely. Women like to know they are the first at whatever effort you are putting forth for them. That's why I have given you places that you weren't with Peyton. Course she only was in Zurich a few times and even then...I really didn't like her."

"Figured," I state dryly as he finally pushes himself up and I know it's time to do the same. I quickly get out of bed and head for my office; wondering what things Sid has me doing. I see the list and smile; anticipation now starting to build at Stella's arrival. I head into the bathroom not even realizing that I am now humming; something I haven't done in a long time. In fact that happy thought accompanies me well into the morning and when I finally start to pack a few things up for the days to come. The weather is supposed to cool and rainy with hints of sun and I am disappointed I can't offer fun things like a picnic outside; but the list that Sid has given me should suffice and I am once again eagerly waiting her arrival.

"You should buy her a present as a welcome," Sid mentions as I prepare to take a few things to our apartment in the city.

"Thought about that. Jewelry too forward?"

"For you?" He arches a brow.

"Well she bought me a ring," I mumble as I look at the band of silver that hasn't left my right hand since she put it on. "A necklace?"

"Sounds nice."

I just shake my head as I know when it comes to stuff like this, he's not going to tell me everything to do; once again forcing respect for a man I already admire more than most. We finish breakfast, talking more about the assignment I just finished and then an hour later I walk up to him with a perplexed look.

"Thats not a good look for you. What happened?"

"That kid Adam Ross, wired me the funding his father set aside for the hit on him."

"What?"

"Told you he was smart. Here's the note: '_Mac, thanks for the help, here is your tip. Please don't say no or send it back. You saved my life and this just seems a small token. I'm at your service in the future. If it really bothers you think of it as my generous salary, Adam_.'"

"Smart kid," Sid agrees and I just frown. "Mac, once again stop trying to analyze it. I told you there are people still out there in the world that will accept you for you...not give a damn what you do for work. You live with one of them, remember?"

"Sid, he's just a kid."

"Kid?"

"Young man...whatever the point is..."

"He doesn't care what you do Mac and for some reason likes you and wants to help. What am I missing?"

"Nothing," I frown.

"Then let him in already. _Two friends_ won't kill you," he teases and I smirk, which quickly changes to a frown.

"And Stella? Sid I let his kid know my secret but I can't tell the woman I am attracted to?"

"Are you attracted to Adam Ross?"

"What? No!"

"Then you don't care what he thinks right? Besides, he did sort of force your hand."

"Right."

"Mac, when the time is right you'll know to tell Stella."

"And when will that time be?"

"Only you know that."

"Thanks a lot."

"Now, what else do you have for Stella?"

I have booked Stella into a small boutique hotel right next to the apartment that I rent and have my list almost memorized but I have it close by just in case. The rest of the day passes by so fast that by the time I finally sit down to dinner the sun is starting to set.

I try to concentrate on dinner but Sid offers a laugh when I reach for salt and pour it into my coffee.

"I can't wait to meet her," Sid comments and I just frown, spitting out the terrible taste in my mouth.

"Damn it Sid, I'm a wreck."

"Because you have spent all day trying to anticipate her every reaction on what you have to offer. The fact that she's coming should be proof enough that she is even remotely interested in you."

"Thanks a lot," I say dryly and he smiles.

"One day at a time Mac, play it right and maybe, just maybe you'll have found the woman you have been seeking all your life. Stop thinking about tomorrow and just enjoy today."

I take a deep breath and reach for the sugar and put it into the fresh cup of coffee and I finally reward Sid with a small laugh. We finish dinner, making small talk and then it's time to retire so I can get some rest for the busy few days ahead. By the time my head hits the pillow; although my body is tired, my mind is no where near the realm of sleep as I keep picturing Stella rushing up to me in the airport and our lips meeting. I finally force my eyes closed but morning comes all too soon.

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

I slowly open my eyes and despite the fact the past few days didn't go as planned the fact that I'll feel Mac's arms around me tomorrow my sleep was not as disturbed as I thought it me be.

"I can't wait to see him," I lightly whisper to myself as I roll onto my side and allow the warmth of the Mediterranean sun to start to warm me totally. Once again I am hit with the silence of the place I now call home; the absence of a daily purpose and the anticipation of making breakfast for an amazing man.

"Maybe he'll let me make him breakfast at least once," I ponder as I push myself up and slowly wander onto my balcony and gaze down at the inviting waters with a warm smile.

"I wonder if Mac would love it here on a daily basis," I mumble to myself as I turn around and picture his handsome face smiling at me as he looks up from the chair he's fixed himself into. Half dressed or naked of course is how it works in my fantasy. From the few glimpses of tempting flesh he's offered, it's not hard for my overworked brain to fill in the rest.

I know Jessica is away but text her nonetheless, knowing she'll respond when she's able.

_'Jessica, I'm back but heading to Zurich for a few days to be with Mac. I miss him. How are you? Be careful as I was double crossed in New York. Details when we are both back. Stella.'_

I call the my neighbor who is looking after Alexander and offer an hundred thank you's before she starts to laugh and assures me it's really no trouble at all. Normally when I go away for a few days for a job, Sheldon just comes by and checks up on the place, but since I was only back here for one day and will be gone again first thing tomorrow morning, Alexander needs some stability.

"My cat has a more stable personal life than I do," I lightly laugh as I finally head back inside; body warmed from the early morning sunshine.

"Should I bring him something? I hate to arrive empty handed and although I'm sure he'd be content with a few hugs and kisses, okay lots of kisses," I laugh. "What can I..." my voice trails off as I finally think on something that I'm sure he'd find amusing.

"What time do you leave?" Sheldon asks over the phone.

"Before sunup tomorrow...well not that bad but pretty early," I smile. "Thanks again for the help and encouragement. I really do appreciate it."

"I know I can't offer much moral support as I dont know what you all you face and I don't need the details but I'll offer what I can. I like Mac and tell him hi for me," Sheldon offers before he hangs up.

I am about to head out when my work black berry buzzes to life and I hurry toward it.

_'Stella, good to hear you are okay and I am too. I want details on both places when I get back. Double cross? What other implications will this have? I'll be careful. Have fun with Mac! Jessica.'_

I breathe a sigh that she's okay and then grab my bag and head for the front door. As I wander the small market place by my house I can picture Mac at my side, his eyes full of wonder and mischief, his strong hand on the small of my back, his warm breath on my neck as he asks me another inquisitive question.

I finally find what I need and then make my way back to my waiting vehicle and get inside. My mind flashes me pictures of the Messer's making dinner together; a picture of family happiness that I always thought existed but never saw up close and personal. Just spending time with them for those few short hours has shown me that true love and a happy family life is possible if you want it bad enough and work hard to make it happen.

My brain wants to show me sad images of me telling Mac the truth and him leaving and I'm more than tempted but this will only be our second time together and I dont want to push him away after he took a major chance in offering us a second chance.

"I care for him already," I lightly lament as I head back home. "I want to quit...what do I tell him?"

I reach home in a cloud of gloom and lean against the front door with a heavy shadow starting to cover me. I finally take a deep breath and head toward my small office. I open an email from Lindsay Messer and frown.

"How did she...she saw my blackberry? What?" I jump to an automatic conclusion once again about Lindsay Messer but her accompanying email puts my mind at ease and I once again have admiration for a woman I hardly know.

_"Stella, please don't be mad. I found your email in some of Louie's correspondence and feel that since he had set aside the money for you and you helped it, it's yours. Danny and I can never thank you enough for saving us and Lucy and please be assured we don't and never will judge you on anything but the kind help you offered in our time of need. PS: If you are ever needing something to spend it on, Lucy always likes new Barbie's and you always have a bed here with us on Long Island. I think of you as a friend. LM."_

I offer another smile and feel my eyes actually start to water. I have lived with people judging me all my life; from growing up unwanted and unloved; feeling like an outcast in the Police Academy and it the CIA and then finally coming into profession that forces you to kill or be killed. But this woman has told me that she doesn't care what I do and is not ashamed to call me friend and I take great comfort in those few words.

However, I am once again in misery as I think that I am able to freely offer the truth about who I am and what I do to at total stranger instead of the man I am falling in love with.

_'You aren't in love with Lindsay Messer,_' my brain offers and I am quick to agree. "I need to tell Mac..." I whisper with a frown. "I have to tell him the truth. But when?" I allow my mind to ponder and answer but half hour later I am at a loss as to something reasonable. "If I do it now, he'll wonder why not before? If later, why not sooner? Ah damn it!"

"I wonder if Mac has ever been to New York?" I ask myself as I head back into my bedroom and flip on the TV, hoping to distract my mind away from morbidity and force myself to think on happy thoughts about seeing Mac. After getting what I need I slowly wander into my walk in closet and pull out a small suitcase. My ticket is only for three days, the same three days he offered so that way I'll leave him wanting more. That and another invitation to Greece. Or maybe somewhere else in the world? A secret rendezvous with Mac?

"Oh that would be fun," I whisper to myself as I start to pull a few things from my closet. I have the tickets for the musical event and can't wait to see the look on his handsome face when I present them to him. I finally finish packing and then head back downstairs to get myself something to eat.

I absently place a few things on the table but even though I am hungry as the evening hours start to fall my mind is already anxious about tomorrow and seeing Mac. Even with the few others in the past, I have never felt this happy, excited, nervous and anxious about seeing another person again.

"Maybe we are meant to be together?" I ask in wonder as I pick at few of the items on my plate. But I once again foolishly allow my mind to dwell on sad thoughts and soon my eyes water as I picture his smile disappearing and him telling me he's disappointed in me.

"Stella, push that aside for now and take a note from Jessica...one day at a time."

I offer myself a firm nod, wipe the tears from my eyes and quickly finish my dinner. By the time I am almost in bed, my heart is racing and my mind in wonder. I push myself under the covers and try to get some sleep, but I feel like a kid before their first time going to Disneyland and I know I'll not sleep at all.

* * *

**~Zurich Switzerland~**

I nervously pace the waiting area for Stella, my hands grasping the small bouquet of roses and my eyes darting around to every entrance that might make me miss her. Get a grip Mac, I lightly scold myself, offering a nervous smile to anyone who passes by and wonders about the grown man, nervously fidgeting in place.

I finally spy a mass of golden curls slowly making their way through a mass of heads and my lips automatically curl into a warm smile. Her sparkly green eyes lock with mine and her perfect lips reward me with a beautiful show of white. She is dressed up a little more than I have seen, dark dress pants, heeled boots, a fitted red top and leather jacket and she still looks like something off a fashion runway. She's breathtaking.

"Welcome to Zurich," I offer warmly as she hurries into my open arms. I wrap my strong arms around her waist, her arms around my neck and I hold her close.

"I missed you," she whispers in to my ear before bringing her face in front to face me and offering me a warm kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too," I murmur as I finally let go and offer her the two red roses and her face beams once more. "How was your flight?" I ask as we walk hand and hand toward the baggage carousel to wait for her luggage.

"The two hours went by so fast I hardly had time to blink," she replies as she points out her lone suitcase. I take the bag and look at her with a frown.

"Expected more?"

"I have come to realize that what I expect isn't what I'm going to get from you."

"You like when I keep you guessing?" She asks with a mischievous grin as we head for the entrance doors.

"If I say yes, will it get me into trouble?" I ask weakly, my face showing a tinge of red.

"Always," she purrs in my ear and my face goes completely red.

"I'm glad you're here," I offer as we head for my SUV.

"Nice," she comments on my Land Rover. "I have a Jeep the same color."

"A Jeep? Figured you for a classic sports car kinda gal."

"What other things have you figured me for?" She challenges and I just frown; offering no words and she just smiles as we get into the SUV and head away from the airport.

"Thanks for bringing the sun with you but I am sorry that I am not able to change the weather to something warmer forhow long are you here for?" I ask in haste.

"Three days too long?"

"Not long enough," I lightly offer and she gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "But I guess it's what I offered right?"

"Mac..."

"Sorry. Ever been here?"

"Nope. So whatever you have to show me will be just fine."

"Well let's get you settled into your hotel and then we'll go from there, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

We head toward the center of town, me trying to do my best to explain things that might be of interest to her, but thinking I am coming off sounding stiff and nervous. But thankfully she doesn't call me on it and by the time we reach her hotel, my heart has slowed back down to an acceptable level.

XXXXXXXX

From the moment I saw his handsome face seeking me out in the crowd at the airport until now, my smile hasn't left my face. He looks a little more official today in dark dress pants, a striped blue dress shirt and leather jacket but whatever cologne he's filling the small cabin of his custom SUV with is driving me crazy. His warm baritone voice is trying to explain to me whatever I might find interesting and I can't help but smile at his nervous tendencies. In truth I am a bit nervous also but at the same time, he's put me at ease right away and I'm able to concentrate on the sound of his voice rather than the pounding in my chest.

Funny, I had sort of pictured him with a truck or another masculine type vehicle and the fact that he has picked a luxury, obviously custom outfitted SUV also has me wondering what other things I have judged him about that he's going to surprise me with. So far, once again proving the gentleman he is, he's gotten me a hotel room next to where his apartment is rather than assuming we'd just share a bed. The fact that he's trying so hard not to make himself wanted, is forcing me to want him all the more.

We reach the small boutique hotel and I just look at him in wonder. "Very interesting," I note as we stop in front and he hands his keys to the Valet attendant, taking my suitcase and helping me inside. He waits for me to check in and then we both head for the elevator in silence.

"Mac, this place is amazing," I offer as we exit the elevator onto a floor that looks like something out of a goth beauty parlor.

"Each floor has a different theme," he lightly frowns as we past by a boudoir type picture. "I have...um never stayed here before."

"Mac, if I find a set of black fuzzy handcuffs waiting on the bed you'll have some explaining to do," I throw at him and he instantly turns a deeper shade of red. I wrap my arm around him and pull him close. "Not that I'd mind," I whisper in his ear and he reward me by turning to me and kissing my lips.

"I don't think I would either."

"Oh I'll have to remember that," I wink and he smiles once more.

But before either of us can act on that naughty thought, I push my way into the hotel room and smile. Very tasteful, but rich colors and abstract paintings give a unique modern twist. I take my suitcase and set it up while he just waits and in a few minutes I head back to the door to join him.

"Mac?" I ask in wonder, noting the look of concern on his handsome face. "What is wrong?"

"Come here," he says in a gentle tone, taking my hand and leading me toward the bed. We sit down on the edge, but his eyes don't meet mine.

"Are you having second thoughts?" I dare to ask and he looks up in surprise.

"What? Just the opposite. I had told myself not to mention it but since I seemed to make a liar out of myself in Greece by saying that I dont do long distance relationships and then I sent those flowers and such..."

I gently lean in and tenderly kiss his frantic lips and pull back with a warm smile on my face. "And you think I'm mad?"

"Stella, the moment I walked away I regretted saying those things. They were only half truth. I was scared and...and I don't know why I'm telling you all this when we hardl..."

"We can't grow together if we don't feel free enough to talk dating and stuff. I'm happy you changed your mind."

"I'm happy youre here. I was scared about..."

"About what?" I ask in wonder, my hand gently caressing his face. He once again puts his strong hand over mine and holds it captive against his face.

"It's hard to make things work when you are not around all the time to...well to do even the little things together."

_I look at him in surprise; he's already thinking long term? Can I be this lucky?_

"Mac, you are only two hours away from me, that's like a regular commute. A little more expensive but..."

"I don't care about the money, I'm glad you're here."

"So am I. What was her name?" I dare to ask.

"What?"

"The woman who made you afraid of long distances? I don't care Mac, I am just curious."

"Peyton and she lives in London."

"Sounds prissy," I note and he laughs. "Mine was Frankie and he lives in Milan. He's an artist."

"An artist?" Mac asks with arched brows. "Peyton was a doctor. But she was very cold and...it doesn't matter, she's not you and that was in the past. I want this to work. Take it slow?"

"Take it slow," I whisper with a happy smile. _Maybe this can work?_

He gently places both hands on my face and brings my lips to his and offers a warm kiss. "Thank you for saying yes."

We kiss a bit longer before finally pulling back, faces flushed and hearts racing. "So what do you have planned for me?" I dare to ask and his face reddens a bit more.

"Well...there is a little market nearby by and I thought that since you look to cook and I like to learn that..." he starts and then stops, looking at me in wonder. "You mind cooking?"

"Not in the least," I smile.

"What then?"

"Just sounds wonderful. Okay that is sappy but true."

"You like the idea?" He manages.

"Very much. But tomorrow I am taking you out."

"Pardon? Where? You said you've never been here before and..." his voice trails off.

"I haven't thats true, but when I was out of town I got an idea from a flight attendant who was just here and it's a surprise."

"I wanted you to meet an old friend of mine. The third night? He hates to be a third wheel and I said that I would arrange something a little more casual so...is that okay?"

"Mac, you had to endure my friends so yes that's okay. Sheldon says hi by the way and I'm sure Don gives you all the Jessica gossip."

"Yes, I know more about her than any other woman on the planet. I mean I hope to change that by..." he stops and I just laugh as he frowns. "You know what I meant right?"

"Mac, why are you nervous?"

"Trying to be the best host I can be."

"You could show me the inside of a phone booth and I would be happy," I mention and he smiles, finally relaxing.

"Yeah maybe if I was superman," he lightly laughs as he pushes himself up off the bed and then offers his hand which I readily take. "So there is a great market that I think you'll like; not as inviting as the one in Kalamata but something interesting nonetheless."

"Lead the way," I offer with a warm smile as we are back in the hallway. "What do you feel like eating for dinner?"

"Well since you've managed to turn me into a man who is game for anything, whatever you want to make is fine by me. The market has just about everything you can want so..."

XXXXXXXX

"We are going to the Oerlikon market," I tell her and she laughs at my translation. "It's German of sorts but has lots of ethnic flair."

"Do you speak any of the four languages of Switzerland?"

"I can understand and speak some German and a little French but never really took classes or anything and most people I do business with speak English so I'm sorry we won't be having any menus that need translation."

She once again listens as I nervously rattle off more information about where we are going but inside my mind is now wondering about the surprise she has planned. She planned a surprise? For me? Here? But she's never been here before. And the fact that she even went through all this trouble shows me that she does care and maybe, just maybe Sid is right; this will be worth the risk and heartache. Maybe it can work if I take things slow.

We reach the market and I lightly frown as the skies darken but Stella's enthusiasm is still high and her smile has infected me more than I care to admit.

"I came prepared," I tell her as I hold up a canvas shopping bag and she looks at me in surprise. "I guess I have you guessing at a few things?"

"I guess you do," she replies, wrapping her arm around my waist and allowing me to do the same. We head into the market and although it doesn't have the same laid back charm as Greece does, it's still inviting nonetheless. We head for the seafood area and she looks at me in wonder.

"Do you have a BBQ at your apartment?"

"I do."

"Anything you are allergic to?" She asks not looking at me.

"Being alone," I frown and she looks back at me in shock.

"Mac?"

"Sorry that was lame. No allergies," I offer and she squeezes me hand, leaning in close.

"I think you and I have another thing in common," she whispers before planting a warm kiss on my cheek before looking into my eyes with knowing expression.

"Do you like chocolate?" I dare to ask.

"Almost as much as you," she replies and my face warms.

"Then I'm picking out dessert."

"Chocolate covered Mac?" She flirts. "Sounds good to me."

"Funny."

I wait for her to pick out whatever seafood she's going to be feeding me and then take the bag and hold it for us while we wander over to the produce section; first venturing down the dessert row. We stop at one booth and once again Stella has me captivated in her knowledge of all things culinary. She takes a sample and offers it to me, forcing me to once again take her hand and accept whatever she wants me to try.

"Very good but I have something else in mind," I tell her as I nod a thank you to the vendor and head down a few booths. I ask for something in German and she looks at me in wonder. "Something better."

"Better? Like what?"

"It's a surprise," I tell her and she wrinkles her nose.

"Mac..." she pouts.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," she replies happily. "I think you know I'm game for just about anything."

"_Anything_?" I ask with arched brows and she playfully slaps my arm.

"You had me at chocolate covered Mac."

"You said that not me," I protest and she smiles.

"All it takes is one suggestion."

We finally make our way toward the produce section and make small talk about all the things around us; something ethnic and some very traditional, Stella enjoying both. We pick out a bottle of wine and she grabs a fresh bouquet of flowers and then we head back to the SUV and in no time are heading for my apartment to put things away and then get some lunch.

"Well its not much," I offer as we head into my apartment.

"Mac, it's the penthouse."

"Well of sorts but, it's close to the hotel so..."

"It's very you," she notes as she helps me carry the groceries into the kitchen. Everything is modern, stainless steel appliances, dark colors and lots of glass and wood. "Very modern."

"Not very homey," I frown as she opens the fridge.

"Do you ever eat?" She mentions and then laughs. "Good thing you didn't ask me to make dinner from what you have here; it's been a while since I put on my magic costume."

"Oh really?" I ask in a warm husky voice as I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back against me. "Can I see it sometime?"

"Before I saw you in half?" She laughs as she twists herself around to face me with a flirtatious smile. "Or perhaps put you in shackles."

"Oh I think you'd enjoy that."

"Doubt you'd complain either," she whispers as she wraps her hand around the back of my head and guides my lips to hers, hungrily tasting them. I hold her captive against me; the room starting to warm from our body heat, and our heart rate rising.

She offers a small moan as I plant warm kisses on her neck but when I hear her stomach start to grumble I gently pull back and she offers a slight frown.

"Didn't have breakfast."

"What? And you get after me for not eating?"

"Too excited about today," she offers and I hug her once more; my heart swelling.

"Never had a woman too excited about me to not eat before," I offer in a soft whisper and her grin widens; once again lending truth to Sid's words about women loving to be the first for something special. "Let's go eat. Lunch is on me. There is a great place just down the street."

"Lead the way my handsome tour guide," she praises and my hand automatically squeezes hers. However, when we get outside I see it's raining and reach for my keys.

"You said walking distance. Do you have that umbrella for two?" She asks, stopping my hand.

"And if you get wet?"

"Mac, I won't melt."

"Right."

I grab the umbrella near the door and we head outside; Stella snuggling closer into my embrace as one arm holds her close and the other the umbrella over us.

"I like this," she whispers, her lips nuzzling my neck. I offer a warm smile as I feel shivers starting to cover my spine and am thankful the rain isn't that cold. We walk a little ways; Stella once again looking up at me in interest and wonder at the things I am telling her about some of the stores and shops we are passing.

"So what kind of food does this place have?"

"Standard I guess, sorry...why?"

"We just passed a Japanese place that actually looks like it has some pretty descent Sushi."

"Sushi?"

"Are you game?"

"Raw fish?"

"Ever had any Mr. Skeptical?"

"No. Usually just stick with standard fare."

"Well that is going to change," she takes me by the arm and before I can offer a small protest takes me into a small Sushi restaurant and asks for a small booth for two. I look at her in wonder; she's once again proven that she knows what she wants, can hold her own against me and when she tells me know has a better offer she knows I'll like. How can I not fall for her?

"We have to take our shoes off?" I ask with a frown as she starts to unzip her boots. She only nods and snaps her fingers and I quickly move; a smile growing on my lips. We settle into the booth and I am once again handed a menu with foreign items on it; forcing me to look at her in wonder.

XXXXXXXX

The fact that Mac is always game; open and willing to try new things is amazing. I hate to compare past relationships, but most men would be stuck on what they want, like when I was in Milan with Frankie, I never had much of a say, much less was allowed to get my way so often. Mac is so refreshing it's almost unnerving. And yet one of the things I like most is the fact that he's not a pushover, when he wants to get his way, he ensures he does. Where has he been all my life?

"What would I like?" He asks, his tone more of a couple that has been together for years, instead of a man and woman just trying to get past the awkward first stages of a growing relationship.

"Okay so we'll stick with a few basics and go from there. I'll order."

"Please do or we might end up getting sick and that would really depress you."

"What, me playing nurse to you? Yeah that would really depress me," I wink and he offers a slight blush as his eyes quickly divert to the menu. Now it's my mind playing tricks as me as nurse, giving Mac a full body examination and my face too goes a deeper shade of scarlet. Course it's been showing me naughty images since the handcuff remark in the hotel and being so close to him is just not helping. I had told myself that I wanted to take it slow and having sex on only our third official date was too soon. However, each time he offers me a hungry look, I feel like I am about to cave in.

But our food comes and he once again looks at his boat shaped plate with a furrowed brow and I can't help but laugh. Without saying a word he takes the chopsticks and holds them the way I am and then reaches for the first piece and tries it.

"Well?" I ask in anticipation.

"Different but not bad," he replies with a slight smirk. "What is the green stuff?"

"Wasabi and it's really hot. Like green horseradish."

"And you eat it why?"

"To add some kick to the fish."

We continue our lunch, sitting in the small intimate booth, drinking our tea and eating our lunch, just enjoying being together.

"How was your business trip?" Mac finally asks and my heart starts to beat a bit faster.

What do I tell him? I look at his handsome face that is offering a kind, warm, inviting smile and feel my heart instantly shatter into a million pieces. I know this is not the time or place to tell the truth but once again lying is proving painful. I had no trouble lying to any of the others but with Mac this just hurts and I know it won't be long before I tell him the truth and his smile is gone forever.

"First deal fell through but the second I think will be a long and mutually beneficial partnership. How was your work week?"

"Almost the same," he replies and then the subject changes to another dish that is brought. "Where did you go? You said out of town right?"

"New York," I offer in truth. "Ever been?"

"Once before," he starts. "But it was for business and pretty boring as I was stuck in the same place for a few days and then had to leave. Did you get to do any sightseeing?"

"No, much like you business is the only reason I was there. Same place for a few days and then stuck in an airplane and now I'm here."

"Would you go again?" He suddenly asks. "Just to sightsee and stuff? New York has some great sights to take in."

"I'm sure you could persuade me of that," I tell him and he smiles. "Like a romantic rendezvous?"

"Kinda like the sound of that," he offers in haste.

"Me too."

"So..." he starts as he looks at something else that is offered to us.

I offer a heavy sigh of relief as I realize that he's also very quiet about his work. Does he think I'll find it boring? I want to ask more details but then if he returns the favor I just have to lie more and so am thankful to just have a few tidbits. Besides, he's a land developer? How exciting can it be?

"Don around?"

"No, he's following up on a project out of town. How is Sheldon?" Mac asks in interest.

"Said to say hello to you," I answer him as we finish our lunch and then prepare to head back outside. It's still raining and Mac turns his back to me and pulls out something to look at. I pull at his arm but he tries to put the piece of paper away and I am quick to pounce on it.

"Stella," he huffs as I look at it with a slight frown.

"Mac?"

"Well I couldn't remember...give that back," he tries in frustration.

I read the title _things for Stella to see_ and offer a warm smile as I finally hand it back. "Mac, I told you that you..."

"I guess I'm a lame tour guide," he states in sorrow. "I had great things planned and..."

I take the list from his fingers, gently fold it up and place it back inside his inner jacket pocket and look up at him with a smile.

"Mac, I'm here for you, Zurich is an added bonus. Please take some of the pressure off yourself already."

"ButI wanted it to be perfect."

"It already is. You're here," I lightly whisper as I lean in and kiss him tenderly on the lips. "Do you have a fireplace and windows at home?"

"Yes, why?"

"And a coffee shop next door?"

"Yes."

"Well already have the makings of a perfect afternoon."

"Perfect? Stella, that's not exactly what I had wanted. I have to make up..."

"Since when is this a competition?"

"Coffee and rain watching?"

"I asked if you had a window, I didn't necessary mean we'd be looking through it," I tell him and he slightly blushes.

"Okay, but I'm still holding to tomorrow's plan and it's a surprise that I hope you'll like."

"Will I be with you?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. "Let's go already."

Mac takes the umbrella and we head back outside, stopping for coffees at the small shop next door and something sweet to share and are back outside in the late rainy afternoon. We reach his place and he offer's me a nervous glance.

"Mac, I get the feeling you think I'll be bored enjoying simple things."

"You would be right," he frowns as he removes his coat and stores the wet umbrella in the umbrella stand and helps me with mine.

"What can I do to convince you that this will be one of the highlights of my trip here?"

"Just being here is proof. I guess I just need to convince my brain that you're having a good time doing nothing."

"_Nothing_?" I ask with arches brows. "Come here already and I'll show you nothing."

Mac offers a warm smile as he takes a few steps closer to me, wrapping his strong arms around me and holding me close. I gently bring his lips to mine and start to taste them, his body moving in closer, the warmth from our cores starting to heat the small entrance space. I feel the twinge in my side from the gunshot, reminding me that I need to take it easy but since his arms haven't pressed into it, I won't mention it.

"Still think this is boring?" I counter and he lightly laughs as he just shakes his head and smiles.

"You are amazing, you know that right?"

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You are more than welcome," he offers in a husky tone as he takes the two coffees and the treat and leads me into the living room. Sure enough he has a large picture window that looks out into the Swiss Alps and I just smile. He turns on the fireplace to offer a warm cozy glow and we sit down and he arranges the things before us, wrapping his strong arms around me and holding me close. The room is now quiet and warm, the cool rain outside softly hitting the window and the only sound offered is two beating hearts.

"Don't know about you Mac, but I don't think nothing has ever felt better."

* * *

~Geneva~

_'Sir, we might have a problem.'_

_'Such as?'_

_'Taylor and Bonasera are meeting right now.'_

_'Where?'_

_'Zurich. Just got the confirmed flight details.'_

_'Damn it! Those two are supposed to be drawing further apart not closer together!'_

_'Is the plan in jeaopardy of failure? Will we complete the list?'_

_'Those two can't fight destiny. It is coming and they will both fail. Now here is what I need...'_

* * *

**A/N:** okay so kinda sappy I know! Hehe...but more smacked fluffy stuff on the way including a tour that includes some adult fun (Grin)a present for Stella and her surprise for Mac. Still want it? please review and let me know.

**PS**: Right Next Door updated tomorrow


	12. Chocolate Paint, Jazz Clubs & Whispered

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 12 - Chocolate Paint, Jazz Clubs & Whispered Confessions!**

**A/N**: Okay so for all the sad talk about people giving up on SMACKED I agree this season sucks that way but please don't give up on smacked stories just yet. We'll keep all the 'fluff' going that the season/episodes are obviously lacking! More action to come but some more bonding before so don't lose heart! There is a method to all my madness :)  
Remember the 8 X's mean a switch in people talking.

* * *

I hate to admit to Stella, but just sitting here while she talks about some silly little Zurich tourist guide book she's brought; the fireplace going, the rain outside but us together warm and dry inside, has been more than I could have hoped for. A perfect afternoon. Perfect? Well one other thing would make it perfect; us naked on a warm blanket in front of the fireplace. Mac! Can't help it, she has that affect on my already overheated brain.

Darkness has started to fall and the glow from the fireplace is casting warm shadows on the cool walls around us. Her soft body is pressed up against mine, my arm still holding her close. Thankfully she's not pressing into the knife wound as I would have a hard time explaining that right now. Her faint scent is starting to force more naughty thoughts into my brain and her musical laughter and sexy tone have me completely captivated.

"Mac?" She asks noting that I have gone suddenly silent.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so quiet? I had asked you a question."

"What? Oh sorry...you have me distracted."

"But we are doing _nothin_g, remember? What is there to distract you?" She asks and I slightly laugh.

"That would be you, pressed up against me, reading that silly book."

"Mac, this is a very serious book and I'm going to have to punish you for calling it silly," she states in a firm tone as she puts the book down and twists herself around, her arms crossed. I look at her with a frown but she doesn't smile and my heart starts to beat faster.

"Stella?" I lightly ask.

"Apologize Mac."

"What?"

"Now."

I look at her and I'm pretty sure she's joking but she's a Master of her emotions and once again I am left guessing; one more thing about her that just drives me crazy.

"Sorry?" I try.

"And how are you going to make it up to me?" She wonders, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I uh...I'll make dinner?"

"Nice try."

I finally feel myself starting to ease as she pushes me backward into the soft couch and eases herself down on top of me; my heart beating faster and my core instantly heating as she keeps me held down.

"Put your arms up," she lightly demands and I am happy to comply. "_I have no cuffs...this time...._" she whispers as she holds them in place above my head as her lips come to meet mine. I offer a smile which is quickly stifled by her warm lips hungrily devouring mine. I go to move my arms to hold her but she pushes them down, whispering, _"you better leave them there until I am done_," and I so I comply once again; after uttering a small protest and she just smiles.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella I want to hold you," he mumbles, his warm lips hungrily devouring mine and them trying to move lower. He gives up and then moves to my ear and I offer a small moan as he starts to hungrily nibble the sensitive skin, forcing me to reward his actions with a small moan of delight.

"Mmm you smell good," I whisper and his body arches beneath mine. He no longer wants to play my game and so pulls his arms down, careful of mine and wraps his arms around my waist holding me captive against his hard body. His warm lips start to hungrily move to my neck, my back arching and my heart racing.

"I want you so badly," he whispers and my brain goes into panic mode; firstly because of the wound and secondly because I just don't think I'm ready to give all of myself to him just yet; despite what my body might be telling me otherwise. This is technically only our fourth day together. I quickly pull back; breaking the moment and he offers a look of regret.

"Mac, I'm sorry I'm just not..." I offer in a sad tone, as I gently pull back. He offers an angry curse toward his own name and apologizes. He takes my hand and looks at me with wondering eyes; his face flushed but also holding a look of concern.

"Stella, please don't ever be sorry about telling me how you feel or what you want or don't want from me. I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world," he tells me in a soft tone, looking down, forcing my eyes to slightly water. He looks back up with a smile. "And I'm going to tell you, especially in the heat of the moment, how I feel. But I would feel terrible if you let me do whatever _I _wanted and then never spoke to me again because of lack of respect or something that you didn't want or weren't ready for. Forgive me for being weak?"

I hear the torment in his voice and gently bring his lips to mine and offer a soft kiss. The fact that this handsome, strong man, who has the strength to force whatever he wants on me; is holding back, concerned about what I want, or think, or need, or even feel, makes me want him all the more. But inside I'm just not ready, and he's okay with it and I know my respect for him just doubled.

"Mac, there is nothing to forgive. I am very attracted you; I find you handsome and charming and damn sexy," I add and he blushes. "But I think I like you even more for respecting my wishes."

"When you are ready, I will be here," he tells me seriously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Mac, I don't know about any of your past histories. You mentioned you didn't like long distance and I can only assume that maybe she didn't want to give you..."

"Stella, there is no one that I will ever compare you to; you are one of a kind," he smirks and I lightly laugh. "Wanting sex with you is something I will more than be happy to wait for and if you think I'm going to get tired of waiting then I think you need to learn a little bit more about me."

"I guess I do," I offer softly; cursing myself for judging him the same as every other red blooded human male. "Forgive me for making assumptions?"

"Forgive me for being forward?"

"Forgiven," I whisper.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was ready to go all the way either, but certain parts have minds of their own and..." his voice trails off as his eyes look away.

I gently turn his chin back to face me and offer a warm smile before offering another warm kiss. "Once again you are not making this easy on me. Where are those damn handcuffs?" I ask and he blushes.

"Right."

"Thanks for caring."

"I do care, very much."

I wrap my arms around him and offer a hug; an unseen wince into a wound that he hides, I don't notice. I kiss his cheek and then look at the time.

"Are you hungry?"

"I guess we should eat and get our minds on something else."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming into my life."

"Can I return the favor?"

"Sure."

"Good. Now we can eat because I'm hungry. And trust me I can become the green eyed monster if I don't eat."

"I'll have to remember that about you," he quips as we head into the kitchen.

Mac goes onto his covered patio and starts the bar-b-que while I pull the fresh food from the fridge and go about getting things ready for supper. Mac giving me free reign of his kitchen and then offering to help make supper is once again creating a paradox inside my brain. I want so much to tell him the truth but don't want to ruin anything especially after his recent emotional confession a few minutes ago. I know how hard it is for men to offer anything they are feeling inside and Mac strikes me as a private man who rarely opens himself out to others. If I told him now, what would happen? He just told me he'd wait until I was ready, would he leave?

He would leave and you'd be screwed, my brain offers and I sadly agree. I need to tell him but need the timing to be right. I like this man; a lot, and am falling faster for him than I have for any other, but I need to protect myself also. Oh what am I afraid of? The truth! So much for it setting you free, I lament inwardly.

Mac comes back inside, walks up to me and wraps his arm around my waist, watching what I am preparing.

"You know how to cook raw tuna?" He asks in wonder.

"Yes I sure do."

"Wow," he lightly whispers as he goes about setting his glass table, adding two candles and a few extras. I finally prepare the tuna and we both head outside onto the covered patio.

"I love the smell of rain. Might sound odd but it makes everything smell warm and inviting," I mention only to look up and see him looking at me with an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing. Never heard that before about rain; lots of complaints but never anything positive. Thanks for the refreshing image."

"Well I like to be different from the other girls."

"Oh don't worry you are," he teases and I lightly punch his stomach. I go to punch him again and he quickly grabs my arm, pulls me close and plants a kiss on my lips before pushing me back; once again showing me a playful side I didn't think he had. But even watching his body flex and move as he does things is once again forcing thoughts into my brain that I shouldn't be thinking about.

"Tease."

"Not really," he smiles as I finish with the tuna and we head back inside. I place the rest of the items on the table and he looks at them in wonder. "Thank you almost seems almost inadequate."

"Oh by the way I almost forgot," I tell him as hurry to the door, fish around in my bag and bring him back two items. "These are for you."

"Kalamata olives and my favorite coffee. Thank you," he whispers as I lean in for a thank you kiss.

"You're more than welcome. Now we can eat."

XXXXXXXX

We start into dinner and Stella is once again forcing me to open myself up to new things and I can't even thank her enough for it. Her revelation earlier about not wanting sex just yet was actually a relief; and while I know the 'guy' part of my brain wanted sex the moment I locked eyes with her, I want to wait and do things properly. But I can't help but wonder if she thought my confession was lame? She acted like it made a difference and I want to believe it did but I never really admitted those things to a woman before. Peyton certainly never cared about those things; telling me I wanted to wait to be intimate with her because I wasn't really attracted to her which forced me to reach a certain level when I wasn't ready. But with Stella I want to take things slow and do them right so she'll want to be here when I tell her the truth. Then what?

She'll leave and I'll be really screwed. But she looks so amazing right now, bathed in soft candle and firelight and she made me this amazing meal, I can't tell her now? And tomorrow...some surprise she's arranged? I can't tell her then as it will ruin the night for sure. And if I wait to tell her the night before she leaves, she'll be upset for waiting that long. Mac! I know my brain hurts. Give it a rest already. When the time comes to tell her the truth you'll know.

"Well?" Stella asks, breaking my sordid thoughts. "Anything off?"

"Everything is perfect. Once again you've convinced me there is life outside of steak and mashed potatoes," I offer and she smiles. "Even these..."

"Those are called grilled vegetables remember."

"Right those," I stammer and she laughs. "Even those are great."

We finish the main part of our supper, Stella and I making small talk about Zurich and how it compares to Athens. Then she asks me another question that makes me stop short.

"Will I get to see where you work?"

I nearly choke on my food but offer a small cough and paste on a fake smile. My office, oh if only I was a normal man.

"My office...is well...kinda boring. I do most of my work in my small office just off my bedroom. Back there," I point out and her eyes follow my fingers and then she looks back at me in wonder. _Damn I hate lying to her!_

"Is it as modern as your apartment?"

"Very much," I reply with a smile as I push myself out of my chair and head for the kitchen. I am so wrapped up in my task that I don't hear Stella behind me, turn, nearly bump into her and offer a small gasp.

"Sorry," she frowns. "I just wanted to help with dessert."

"Chocolate covered Stella?" I ask in a husky tone.

"Nice try, that was my idea. What is for dessert?"

"This."

I pull out the chocolate delectable I bought earlier and she offers a wide grin. "I'll put on the coffee." I flip the switch and then head back to the table with my offering and put it down beside her, pulling my chair closer to her. But instead of cutting us each a piece she produces two forks and holds one up to me. Before I can offer anything in protest, she cuts off a bite and offers it to me.

"But this is for you," I lightly protest as she offers a sad pout and I am quick to take the tasty piece; offering a smile as her reward. I do the same in return for her and before she can finish chewing she offers a kiss and our lips are filled with the sweet taste of chocolate and caramel.

"See told you chocolate covered Mac would taste good," she whispers and my grin widens. We continue with our dessert and coffee, until she offers to help me clean up and I am happy to comply. When the kitchen is done and she's putting away the last thing I am just leaning against the frame of the wall looking at her. She walks up to me with a warm smile and drapes her arms around my neck; her body pressing up me against the wall.

"What is that look? I can tell when you have something on your mind."

"Scary that you know me that well that fast," I frown and she arches a brow.

"Was I right?"

"Of course. I was just thinking was a great night this was and I'm happy you weren't bored or anything," I confess and she brings my lips to hers and offers a warm kiss. The more her body presses into mine and the longer she holds my mouth captive against hers until she's finished is fuelling my desire but I have to keep myself in check as I don't want to pressure her into anything neither of us are ready for. We head back into the living room, admiring the city at night and then resting in each other's embrace in front of the fireplace until Stella's eyes start to close. I know I'm being selfish and I wish I could just pick her up, hold her in my arms and carry her to bed but I can't.

"I should walk you to your hotel," I whisper and her eyes snap open. She looks at me in horror and offers a frown.

"Mac, I can't believe I fell asleep," her voices starts in a frantic pace and it's my turn to stop her rambling with a warm kiss.

"I'm not mad. I'm guessing you had a long day and were up early. As much as I would like to extend an offer for you to stay here, I better not. But I am glad you took comfort in my arms."

"I had a wonderful time. I am tired so please don't take that as a sign of anything other than me being tired."

"I do promise. I had a wonderful time too. Thanks for the great dinner and even better company."

I help Stella to her feet and we head for the front door, put on our jackets and are back outside. The rain for the most part has stopped but the air is fresh and clean and the noise has all but abated and the streets are mostly quiet.

"This place is kinda magical at night," she whispers to me as we near her hotel, her arm wrapped around my waist and I offer a tighter squeeze. We reach upstairs and I make sure she's gotten in okay before I take my leave.

"Goodnight," I whisper as I lean in for one last goodnight kiss.

"I am making you breakfast tomorrow so you better be up bright and early," she teases.

"You know I will be," I reply warmly. I finally offer my last goodnight and then take my leave, after she's locked and bolted her door. I head back outside, a grin permanently attached to my face, my core still warm and my heart rate starting to slow. I finally reach home my mind relaxed and my mood higher than it ever has been.

"I need her," I whisper to myself in torment as I picture her beautiful face in my mind's eye once again. "I have to tell her..."

I head into my bedroom to undress and unwind for the night; thinking I'll take a shower tonight so I'll be ready for Stella tomorrow. I grab my blackberry and see a text from Sid.

_'Mac, you still alive?'_

_'Funny. I need her Sid, in my life on a regular basis. Sick of the lies. After this is over might wait a few days and then arrange a secret rendezvous in Paris or something and tell her then. Will it be my funeral?'_

I put down my black berry and head into the bathroom, the steam from the shower starting to slow my anxiety and heart rate; offering me a calmer Mac Taylor that might actually sleep tonight. I quickly finish my shower and head into the bedroom. Sid has replied.

_'Would be a nice way to go.'_

_'Damn it man, is that a yes?'_

I offer a small curse at my guardian; knowing he's not going to tell me what to do, only offer some guidance as he always does. I pull back the covers and push myself into bed, my mind now in turmoil.

_'Mac, what does your heart tell you? Sid.'_

_'Think Don will be mad?'_

_'Yes, but this is your future happiness, not his. Might force him to tell the truth also.'_

"That's a yes," I offer with a heavy sigh as I finally turn off the light and close my eyes to get some rest. "Stella, I will tell you the truth. I promise. I just pray you won't leave for good when I do." I know she'll be mad but I'm hoping the bond we are working to create right now will be the one thing that will bring her back into my life.

I try to picture her smiling face, her lips on mine and for a few solid hours, I am blessed with sleep and amazing dreams.

XXXXXXXX

I finish my shower; my lips still offering a permanent grin as I replay the day's amazing events over and over in my head. The way Mac looked, to our time in the marketplace; him holding me close under the umbrella; trying sushi; cuddling on the couch; dinner and then him walking me back here.

Today was amazing and I just hope he believes that I am happy and content doing the simple stuff with him; in fact I prefer it. Seeing him relaxed and at ease in his own home; helping with dinner and the cleanup, doing the grilling, the fireplace, the small looks he stole when he thought I wasn't looking.

"All of it...it was perfect," I whisper as I finish my shower and slowly head back into the bedroom area to get some sleep. Even nearly falling asleep in his arms was so inviting. I would like to feel those strong arms scoop me up, carry me into the bedroom and show me all he has to offer; but once again his respect for me and what I want and feel have me falling for him even faster than I might have wanted.

"I have to tell him," as I finally climb into bed, my fatigue finally starting to catch up with me.

"A surprise visit back here? That would surprise him alright," I whisper in a sleepy tone as I finally close my eyes and try to get some sleep. "I have to tell Mac," are my final words before darkness consumes me and I am taken into a world of fantasies with Mac at my mercy.

Thanks to those dreams, I am carried well into the night and then don't wake up until very early the next morning. I roll onto my other side; force open a sleepy eye and stare at the clock on the small bedside table. I know it's too early to go and see Mac, but I just want to. I roll onto my back and stare up at the ceiling, remembering Mac by the fireplace, the way the dim light would warm his face and how his blue eyes gazed at me in a loving way; forcing his way further and further into my heart and mind; his hard body pressed up against mine, his kisses making me melt.

_'Jessica, you okay? Text when you can and be careful. I have to tell Mac. Yes? Stella.'_

I put my blackberry down and am about to push myself out of bed when it buzzes to life.

"Jessica you are fast," I comment as I quickly take it and stare in shock at the name on the screen, my grin widening. "Mac?"

_'Are you sleeping? Mac.'_

"We are on the same wavelength," I whisper as I try to compose a witty reply.

_'Naked. Stella.'_

I offer a laugh as I try to picture the look of shock on his handsome face.

_'Sorry dropped my phone...what?'_

"Ha ha, nice try," I mumble as I hit reply.

_'Your turn to give me a mental image.'_

When I get nothing in reply I frown and type a new message.

_'Mac?'_

_'Looking for some handcuffs.'_

_'That'll do.'_

I get a smiley face in return and my frown is gone.

_'When are you coming over?_' He asks.

_'The sun is just rising now.'_

_'So?'_

I once again laugh as his playful reply and know if he's up and wanting me over then I'll be happy to comply. "Oh Stella don't be so eager," I scold myself until Mac texts me once more.

_'Coffee is on and door is open.'_

_'Hmm never know who might enter.'_

_'Then come over and protect me.'_

_'Careful what you wish for.'_

"So much for playing hard to get," I chide as I quickly push myself out of bed and stare at my tangled mess. Just as I am I about to leave I get a reply from Jessica.

_'Stella, that is your call but why rush it? I'm not with Don.'_

_'I care for Mac, I mean I really care for him...oh I don't know what to do!'_

_'Pick the right moment and tell him. How will that affect us?'_

_'I don't know...I'll think more on it. Bye for now.'_

For the most part she is right, if I tell Mac then she'll have to either tell Don or come up with some other story when Mac tells Don about me. Or maybe I could tell Mac not to tell him?

"Ah see this is what lying gets you!" I scold myself as I try to force myself to get ready for the day ahead.

For the concert tonight I was planning on wearing my hair up so decide to leave it down for the first half of the day. Mac has a surprise for me and since I don't know what it will be I'll dress sensible. I quickly pull on a pair of dark dress pants, a light colored top and my jacket, grab my purse and am out the door in no time. I hurry toward Mac's, my smile growing with each step I take. I reach the top floor of his building and head toward the penthouse apartment he calls home. I very carefully push the door open and am greeted with the welcoming aroma of coffee and cinnamon. I quietly let myself inside and peer around the corner and see him in the kitchen and my affection for him warms. I wish I could wake up to that every morning.

"Told you not to leave the door open," I offer and he turns with a small surprise but a wide grin.

"Well now that you are here to protect me," he replies as he hurries up to me and wraps his arms around me. He's just showered and smells amazing.

"Maybe it's me you need protection from," I tease with an arched brow and he smirks.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks warmly, his lips moving in for a good morning kiss.

"I had good dreams so I slept very well," I whisper as I kiss him back. "Mmm I love the smell of morning Mac."

"I was hoping to con you into helping with breakfast, but if you are tired of coo..." he starts at I gently place a warm finger on lips and he stops.

"Never to tired to cook for you," I smile and he kisses my fingers. We head into the kitchen and sure enough he's pulled some breakfast ingredients for an omelet but hasn't the first clue on how to make anything gourmet. We start into breakfast but Mac still won't tell me where we are going; fair game as I won't tell him about his surprise. We finally finish breakfast, grab two coffees in travel mugs to go and head for his luxury SUV.

We head out of the main part of Zurich, away from the city, toward the Alps.

"We are going skiing?" I ask with a slight frown.

"Nice try. And no beaches either. But we are almost there. Here is a hint, a tour."

I offer a slight pout but he doesn't bend, only smiles at the thought that he knows it's driving me crazy. Once again proving that Mac Taylor is no pushover. He offers more interesting facts about the area's we are driving through and some history on the Alps themselves. We finally reach our destination and I look at Mac in wonder.

"Are you serious?" I ask with a growing smile. "A tour of the Lindt Chocolate factory?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Cows moo?" I retort and he laughs as we both get out and head for the main entrance; walking into a world that welcomes us with tempting smells as soon as we step through the front doors.

"Welcome," an attractive Swiss woman greets us with a small German accent. "Couples or general tour?"

"There is a couples tour?" I ask and Mac frowns. "You wanted the general?"

"Didn't know about the couples," he mentions. "Just thought we'd do the general...um..."

"What is your name Sir?" She asks us. "Did you reserve?"

"Mac Taylor, but I didn't reserve. Were you expecting us?"

"It says your couple's tour is confirmed for ten AM, which is now."

I look at Mac who offers a perplexed glance and then a small curse. "Sid!"

"Who is Sid?"

"My old friend who might not be able to join us tomorrow night after I kill him," he lightly stammers, his face red and making me smile. "For ninety he's pretty bright and obviously has me pegged."

"I think it's very sweet of him to think of this."

"We'll take the couples tour," Mac resigns as he looks at me with a small shrug. The lady takes our coats and leads us down a dimly lit corridor, Mac's hand on the small of my back, the smell of chocolate assaulting us from every side, adding unneeded fuel to growing fantasies.

"Here is a small map," she tells us handing me the map. "You can start here and please take your time. With the couples tour a time is booked so you don't have to rush. You have a few hours if you want."

"A few hours?" Mac asks in shock.

"You'll need them sir," the lady smile before she leaves.

"Remind me to thank Sid," I whisper as we thank the lady and head for our first stop on the map. We reach the first area that offers a sampling of chocolate fondues and various dipping items. My eyes widen with delight and Mac offers a small laugh.

"Good thing breakfast was a few hours ago," he whispers as I take a piece of fresh fruit, dip it in the chocolate and bring it to his lips, offering him the piece before offering a hungry kiss, lightly licking the chocolate off his lips and sending I'm sure small shivers down his spine.

"Mmm chocolate Mac," I whisper and he just shakes his head as he offers me something in return. We trade a few items back and forth, enjoying each other more so than the items being offered.

XXXXXXXX

My turn is next and as I bring the item to her lips I can't help but return the favor and taste chocolate covered Stella.

"Chocolate covered Stella tastes better."

"Not to me."

Having Stella tempt me with the fondue items was almost too much to bear; her soft hands, her warms lips, her body pressed up against mine, the warm temperature and the smell of chocolate nearly did me in.

"I am almost afraid to ask what's next," I mumble as we finally take our leave; both promising to purchase some of the items, but neither mentioning when we'll be able to enjoy them together.

"I'll keep a fondue set at home for next time," Stella offers and my hand tightens around hers as we head into the next small private testing area.

"What on earth?" Is all I manage as I look at the selection of adult products before us. "Chocolate body paint?" I look at Stella who only offers a wink in return and my face warms. "Ok-ay."

"Undo some buttons," she lightly whispers as she picks up a small jar with a brush.

"Uh no."

"Mac! Now."

"No way. Not in here."

"Mac, for me?"

"Not fair! Stella we can't here," I offer in slight protest; not really minding inside to be honest.

"Well it's more PC for a man to show off his chest in public than a woman and you have no undershirt on underneath so..."

"I didn't have time to do laundry and who cares about PC," I lightly gripe as she looks at me with an arched brow.

"Move it Taylor, I haven't got all day," she lightly commands and I finally smirk but start to comply; opening a few buttons of my dark blue dress shirt and she is quick to offer a wide smile.

"I better not see this on YouTube," I tell her and she laughs.

"Mmm smooth, nice," she praises and my face turns a deeper shade of red. She puts on a few small brush strokes and I offer a small laugh as the bristles tickle tender skin. But as soon as her lips start to taste the paint, my desire swells and I know if we don't leave soon, I'll be in trouble. Not fair that men betray their desire so easily around women and women can keep it hidden away.

"Stella," I lightly whisper as she plants warm kisses on my chest, moving up to my neck; leaving me to wonder if there are any hidden camera's with security guards getting off on our sexy make-out session. She moves from my chest to my lips and offers warm, chocolate tasting kisses; which I happily return, hungrily devouring the chocolate from her lips.

"I think you should keep a set at your place," she whispers as she finally does up my buttons and offers a warm smile.

"What? What did you say?" I ask weakly and she laughs; my brain trying to screw itself back in properly and my heart trying in vain to restart. "Shesh Stella, this is worse than the beach image you offered in Greece. We need to leave now."

"Mac, it's dark in here."

"That's not the point." _Damn the guy part of my body and brain!_

She offers another small laugh as she takes my arm and we head to another area, this one with valentine offerings and stuff for special occasions for couples; various baskets and other prepared gifts and I already think of taking one with me to Paris for the special trip I have planned for Stella. I wonder if she'd go for it.

We sample a few more things and then head toward another area that offers other items with chocolate in it. Sid! I'll get him for this; I can just see him sitting at home, looking at the clock and laughing as he pictures the shocked look on my face. Sadly I must admit, I have enjoyed this more than I have I think anything else with another woman and I can't fault him for making me happy; it's what he seems to enjoy.

We finally finish our tour and head for the gift shop. I reach for a special box of limited edition chocolates and Stella chooses something small for Jessica and Sheldon. "This is for Jess."

"See if I bought something like that for Don then I would be in trouble," I frown and Stella just laughs. But she diverts my attention to something else while she quickly motions to the cashier to put something else in her bag that I didn't see. We both pay for our things and then next door to a small caf that offers a light lunch and of course chocolate items for dessert.

"Thank you for that, it was amazing," Stella smiles as she takes my hand and starts to play with the silver ring that she bought me. "I like your ring."

"Hasn't left my hand since the day you put on," I offer in a soft tone and she looks up in surprise; before leaning in and planting a small kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for saying that," she whispers and I know I said the right thing. But it was the truth and I am starting to see how much better it feels when everything is out in the open.

We finish our lunch and then head back to the SUV, hand in hand, each of us carrying items that we hope will please the other. We drive back to my part of town and I drop Stella off at the hotel so she can take her time in getting ready for tonight.

"See you soon, but I'll come and pick you up. I don't want you walking to see me in heels," I tell her and she laughs.

"Mac, I lived for a time in New York and walk in heels all the time at home at night, but thanks for caring. I think you know I can handle myself."

"Please?"

"Okay already," she smiles as she gives me one last kiss before taking her leave and heading inside. I watch her go, she offering me a small wave before I drive a block ahead to my apartment and get out. I head inside my apartment, my head still buzzing from the couples tour.

_'Sid, thanks for the tour, I had a heart attack; you'll see it on YouTube.'_

I put the items in a safe place in my bedroom; away from her prying eyes until I want her to see them and then start to unwind. I hear my blackberry buzzing and hurry toward it.

_'Mac, you look good in streaming. Stop worrying and I'm glad you liked it. I knew you would. Enjoy tonight and I can't wait to meet her tomorrow.'_

I offer a smile but know he's right, I need to just stop worrying. Trouble is the more I am around her; the more I want her and the more I want her; the more I want to tell her the truth. But as I picture myself trying to explain why I have lied to her for so long and what I really do for a living I see her eyes water and her walking out of my life for good.

"I'll plan for Paris and tell her then." I offer myself a firm nod and then start to get ready for tonight. She told me to dress up; thankfully not a tux as I didn't bring the only one Sid forced me to purchase, but I guess if it's that special a suit would be in order.

_'Stella, do I have to wear a tie?'_

I ask and then head into my closet, picking out my black pin stripe as that is my favorite and should work.

_'Mac, can I use it on something other than your neck? Stella.'_

_'Are you trying to give me a heart attack?'_

_'Yes. (smile). Don't need a tie if you don't want to, but a suit is in order. I like black.'_

"Black it is," I tell her as I reach for a white dress shirt. I had picked out a black and white striped tie which I think I'll wear just because. "Why the hell not," I huff as I put them aside and then head into the bathroom to make myself a little more presentable.

"Mac, you are sad," I chide myself as I reach for my shaver. I finish making myself as presentable as possible without having a shower and then reach for the small blue Tiffany's box and open it gently, casting a warm smile down up on the silver object at my fingertips. I reach for the phone, call for a limousine and then take my leave, heading for Stella with my heart beating faster.

The weather thankfully isn't rainy so I don't wear overcoat. I reach her door and knock with some hesitation and wait with almost baited breath for her to let me in. When she opens the door, my heart nearly stops.

"Wow," is all I seem to be able to whisper.

"Knew you'd be wearing black," she lightly whispers as I stand transfixed in time. "Want to come in?" She lightly laughs and simply nod my head.

"You look amazing," I manage as I continue to fix her to memory.

"You look pretty handsome yourself."

She's wearing a fitted black satin cocktail dress; just hitting at the knee and leaving the right amount of leg to the imagination; a modest v-neck and low back, exposing more olive skin than I thought I would be allowed to glimpse. Her hair is up with loose golden curls hanging down, tempting me to pull one and let it spring back up. Small silver earrings and a smell that wants me to take her right here.

"Only one thing missing from your outfit," I mention and she just frowns.

"Mac?"

I pull out the small blue box and her eyes widen in delight. "I hope you like this," I whisper as I open the box and reveal the small silver heart with her name on the front and mine on the back.

"Love those little blue boxes, Mac this is simply amazing, thank you," she mentions with glistening eyes as her delicate fingers reach for the object. She flips it over and looks up at me in wonder. "Most beautiful gift I have ever gotten."

"Just in case you might forget who ga..." I start only to have her silence me with a warm kiss.

"Mac, you are unforgettable," she whispers and I offer a warm smile in return as I take the necklace and am about to put it on her. "That is the wrong side," she tells me, turning it around so my name is on the front.

"But..."

"This is my present right? I want the world to know the name of the amazing man who gave me this gift."

Since I can't argue I just proceed and allow my name to be displayed on the piece of silver. "Let's go." Stella grabs a heavy wrap and then puts her arm through mine and we head for the elevator and then into the lobby, garnering a more than a few stares and glances at the well dressed couple heading out for a night on the town. Stella looks at the Limo and then at me with a smile.

"Nice surprise."

"Wasn't sure what to expect so..." my voice dies off as we get into the Limo and head for one of Zurich's most upscale and expensive eateries.

XXXXXXXX

We get into the dimly lit automobile and I look at Mac and smile. He looks so handsome in his black pinstriped suit and even wore a tie that I find very tempting. In truth I would like to take it off, bind his wrists overhead and have my way with him; course it could be whatever cologne he's wearing that is fueling my desire for him but in any event he looks amazing. The necklace he bought me is simply beautiful; something I'll treasure for the rest of my life.

"Last time you were in a Limo?" I ask, trying not to sound too nervous.

"Oh it was bad. I don't remember the reason but I managed to get into the Limo and get home. Thankfully Sid was with me but couldn't carry me up the stairs so I had to sleep in the hallway entrance. i think it was a work deal gone bad or something. And you?"

"Jessica and I did a girls night out one time but we were able to sleep in our own beds. You don't remember the occasion? Or don't want to talk about it."

"Nothing sordid or Oscar worthy, sorry," he lightly smiles, his hand taking mine. "I really want to know where we are going. A small hint? Please?"

"Okay with the sad begging face," I lightly laugh. "But since you asked so nicely and even wore a tie for me, the hint I'll offer is that you need tickets to get into this event."

He offers a frown as he tries to search his brain for something that needs tickets and then offers a heavy sigh. "I give up."

"Mud wrestling," I whisper and he looks at me in shock.

"What?"

"And you are the main attraction," I laugh and he just shakes his head.

"Funny."

"Would be amusing to say the least. But only if you were wrestling me."

"Ah so you like to play dirty do you?" He teases.

"Sometimes," I reply and I think both of us blush at our flirty comments. Thankfully we reach the upscale restaurant before any more images can be offered into our already overheated brains. "Mac, this place is amazing," I mention as we are shown to our table; once again garnering stares at the good looking couple enjoying a night out. We are shown to a private booth and presented with menus. I look at the prices but don't say a word. I don't want Mac to think that his money is a factor in my attraction to him; as I have more than enough for the rest of my life.

"See anything you like?" He asks me in a warm tone, his blue eyes fixed on the menu offerings.

"You," I whisper, not looking up. I can feel his gaze and smile but he offers nothing but a grin which is still on his face when it's my turn to lift my head. This time it's Mac's turn to order some appetizers and drinks and then the main course; followed by dessert.

"Are you worried about what I choose?"

"No way, I'm game for anything new," I reply with a warm smile as our drinks come. We start into more about what we saw today, Mac offering further insight into the restaurant we are now eating at and our recent dining experiences and ones that we'd rather forget.

"I was in France one time..."

"Where?" Mac asks.

"Paris, but for a quick sales meeting. I thought I had practiced my French enough and ended up ordering raw snails and just about threw up when it wiggled on the fork."

He offers a warm laugh in return. "Did you like Paris?"

"Not there long enough to really enjoy it. Have you ever been?"

"Once, but much the same story as you. But live snails are nothing compared to meal worms that Don tried to get me to eat one time on a dare," he starts into his story and I once again am fascinated by the world of Mac Taylor. Our appetizers arrive and I look up at him and smile.

"It's not going to move," he offers and I laugh as we start into our food. The meal is relaxed and so enjoyable I almost forget that our night is only starting. We talk about the food, the wine and the atmosphere; Mac once again explaining the history of the building and the place we are eating in.

We once again share stories about other places we have travelled; why he doesn't like London and why I'll never go back to Milan unless forced.

"He was in Milan right?"

"Who?"

"The man who made you afraid of long distance relationships. Want to tell me about him?"

I know it's only fair as he's told me about his female nightmare named Peyton. "His name was Frankie. He's an artist and lives in Milan. He was sweet at first and very attentive; but all that changed to jealous control and I was afraid and finally left."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Mac asks carefully.

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me."

"Yes he did," I answer, my voice breaking. I offer a brave smile, but his hand offers mine a warm squeeze as I try to hold back sad tears.

"Stella I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin the night by asking..."

"Mac, you could never ruin anything," I answer in haste and he offers a tight smile; but one tense and unsure. "Please put that thought out of your head. You are the exact opposite from him, which is why I am still here."

"Then I am grateful for that."

Thankfully Mac is quick to change the topic, not allowing me to dwell on sorrow as our dessert finally arrives. We finish our coffee and dessert sometime later and it's finally time to take our leave; heading back outside into the waiting Limo.

I give the driver the address and settle back in Mac's embrace as he playfully pulls a curl and watches with a captive smile as it springs back into place.

"Mac?"

"Might sound childish but I have been waiting all night to do that," he confesses and I laugh. We near the entrance to the private club; the club holding the sold out show that I have tickets for and stop in front of a welcoming red carpet entrance. He looks at me, his face lighting up, a wide smile on his lips, and his blue eyes full of wonder.

"What?"

"Surprise," I offer weakly, hoping no one has ever done anything like this before for him.

"I don't know what to say," he whispers, looking at me with a warm smile. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you," he smiles as he leans in and plants a warm kiss on my flushed cheek; telling me exactly what I wanted to him to.

"Then that makes me special."

"More than you could ever know."

"Come on, let's go in and enjoy the show."

* * *

**A/N:** so Im am pretty sure Lindt doesn't offer the tour I described so don't flame! It was meant to make you smile! liking it still?? Want to see what happens after the concert and then with Sid? Yes the showdown is coming soon but gotta make them close so it'll really be angsty! still want more? Please review and let me know.

**PS**: Right Next Door updated tomorrow


	13. Silk Ties, Limo Escapades & Old Friends

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 13- Silk Ties, Limo Escapades & Old Friends**

* * *

As we walk into the club, Stella's arm carefully held in mine, my heart is racing in anticipation. In truth I did know this show was coming and am sure I could have offered enough money to get in but I had no one to go with; and somehow showing up with Sid as my date might make people question my sexual standing and that is something I will never mess with. For a spit second I had been tempted to call Peyton just to come for the show so I would have an excuse not to go alone, but I couldn't do it and so thought it had passed me by.

The fact that Stella remembered that I liked music; knew this was a guitar tribute to classic rock and surprised me with this amazing gift makes me want to say the words, _'I love you'_ , right now, without thinking of future implications. We are shown to our small private table that has a drink menu and we take our seats, my eyes fixed on the small stage and the various memorabilia around it.

"Why so quiet?" Stella asks, forcing my eyes to lock with hers.

"I think I'm still in shock. Are you sure we are really here?" I dare to ask and she offers me a slight pinch to which I just laugh. "Thank you again."

"For the pinch?"

"For everything."

"Well I think I'll enjoy this also," she tells me as I lean back in my chair and drape my arm around her back, pulling her a little closer, my fingers teasing soft bare skin. We talk about the venue that is in store for us; and listening to her offer once again interesting tidbits about the music she likes to listen to is drawing me further and further into the world of Stella Bonasera.

We only order coffee and something to share as we both had our fill of rich food and alcohol at the restaurant and I don't want this night to be ruined on something so small. I look over at Stella who is watching in fascination as the band sets up and I wonder what it would be like for her to hear me play. Then, as if once again picking the thought out of my head she asks me that very question.

"Would you play for me sometime?" She lightly questions, her warm breath tickling my ear and neck.

"Would you promise not to be disappointed if I don't sound like these guys?"

"Would it be a concert for one?" She counters.

"Of course."

"Then how could I be disappointed?" Her sparkly green eyes finally lock with mine and my grasp around her tightens. "Mac, I'm willing to bet there is nothing you could ever do that would disappoint me."

I look at her in shock. _Oh if only that were true,_ I inwardly lament. "Stella, I'm not perfect by any means, I'm sure in time you will come to learn things about me that will disappoint you," I offer, my heart starting to beat faster. And while I don't want a showdown here and know it's not the time for my sordid confession, I guess I just want to prepare her. _So I can say I told you so_, my brain offers? Exactly!

"Hmm that's an interesting statement. Like what? Care to give me a hint?" She wonders and I just frown, looking down at the ring on my right hand and starting to nervously fidget with it.

"Stella there is...something...something I think I should tell you."

"Will it ruin the night?"

"I don't know...maybe?" _Oh damn it, of course it will!_

"Can it wait?"

"It...it can."

She offers a smile and then kisses my cheek once more. "I'm not perfect either," she whispers and I look at her with a small smile.

"Not from what I see," I praise and her grin widens.

The band finally starts to take their places and my anticipation is once again on high. The music starts to play and we both settle back in for an enjoyable evening. The first set breaks and Stella takes her leave for the bathroom, my eyes watching her as she takes her leave. I offer a frown at two men whose heads turn sharply as the beautiful woman walks past and my jealous anger starts to boil. I quickly remind myself that taking them on in this kind of setting would only guarantee me a night in handcuffs, and not the ones where I'll be rewarded with anything I might want. Thankfully they turn back to what they were doing and I start to calm down. Shesh, only our fifth day together and already I feel possessive. But she told me about Frankie in Milan and how controlling he was so I need to keep myself in check. And although I would never display the same traits that he did, I don't want her to see any kind of similarities at all. I tell the waiter to keep an eye on Stella's wrap and quickly take my leave for the bathroom as well before the second half starts.

XXXXXXXX

I head back for the table and see that Mac isn't there and offer a small frown. Another patron tries to get my attention as I walk past but I hardly notice other men in the building; no one else can seem to compare to Mac Taylor; in my mind he's in a class all on his own.

I do wonder what he thinks I'll be disappointed in. Maybe he was married before? No big deal, he's not now and that's all that matters. Maybe he has kids from a previous relationship? That would be a bit of a bummer as I can't see myself having children right now. But if they don't live with him, as it's very obvious he lives alone then seeing them on occasion might not be that bad. He grew up poor? He's been in jail? He has two dads instead of a mother and father? My mind wonders what it could be. Can't be urgent as he said it could wait. But until when? I am curious now, but if he said it could ruin the night then I don't want to chance it. He'll tell me when he's ready. Besides, I'm sure my secret is far worse than his could ever be. _I kill people for a living, he builds houses for petes sake!_

He heads back into the main area of the club, offering me his trademark smile and I just swoon. Course not lost on me are the few stares he attracts from other women and instantly my jealously is active. He's mine, I want to tell them; quickly composing myself as he nears. Sorry ladies, this handsome man is all mine, ha! That was childish, I scold myself as he eases himself back down beside me.

"Miss me?" He wonders and I look at him with a serious face, forcing him to offer a small frown as I keep my answer in suspense. Then before he can say another word, I plant a warm kiss on his inviting lips and pull back.

"Does that answer your question?"

"No," he smiles and I playfully slap his arm. He looks at the necklace around my neck, his warm fingers brushing the surface and I smile.

"I love this," I whisper warmly.

"I love y...love the fact that you are so taken with it," he lightly stammers and my heart skips a beat. _Was he going to say he loves me_? Stella, get real, it's far too soon for that!

The band sets up for round two and once again we are where we should be, facing the stage, listening to the music, Mac's arm around me holding me close to his warm body, me in heaven. The second set finishes a few hours later and Mac is attentive as he helps me with my wrap and we slowly head back outside. The Limo is parked about half a block down and Mac wraps his arm around me again, as we head toward it. However, as we near, two angry looking young men step out from the shadows and confront us. Mac quickly pushes me behind him and stands his ground.

"Can I help you two?"

"Yeah rich man, give us your money!" One of them snarls.

"Bad idea guys," Mac huffs as I watch his fists automatically ball.

"Why is that? You gonna _sue_ us?" The other goads.

"I might after I kick your ass," Mac growls and the two exchange amused expressions. However, before I can blink one of them sends a punch in Mac's direction but he's quick to counter; showing me another side of this fascinating man. His fist lands on the first one's mid-section sending him flying. The second lunges at him and Mac ducks, the man coming toward me. I offer a small gasp but waste no time in punching him in the eye and his face snaps back in pain.

"Bitch!" He yells at me, which only garners him a sharp elbow in the face from Mac. Mac kicks at the first man as the second lands a blow to his back but I am once again quick to pounce on the man and pull him off Mac. He lands a land on my stomach, pushing me backward, sending me flying back into a parked car and Mac's anger gets the best of him. He lashes out at the first man, throwing his full force into him, taking them both to the ground. The man lands a hard blow to Mac's side, forcing Mac to cry out in pain, but manage a return punch nonetheless. Thankfully before I am attacked again, two large bouncers from the club hurry toward us and haul both men off Mac and drag them away; the police already called.

"Mac!" I lightly pant as I rush to his side and help him up. He offers a wince and quickly swallows back his pain as he wipes some blood from his lip with a tissue that I have offered and looks at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he starts to look me over. "Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing that won't heal," I offer with a weak smile and he quickly pulls me into his strong embrace and holds me close; offering a small gasp but not letting go, despite his obvious pain.

"You fight pretty good for a girl," he whispers into my ear and I smile.

"You're pretty good yourself."

"Stella, I'm serious," he mentions, pulling back to look at me with a frown.

"I guess growing up and having to take care of myself always helps. Plus I think Frankie served me a healthy fear of certain kinds of men," I huff and he gently touches my cheek with his strong hand.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not afraid of you," I lightly whisper with a smile. We head back for the Limo, Mac's arm still wrapped around me, keeping me safe and close by.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks as we sit in the Limo.

"Are you?" I counter and he offers a less than enthusiastic smile. But when I lean into him, pressing his fresh wound he offers a small yelp and I pull back in surprise. "Mac?"

"It's nothing," he offers in haste as I try to pull his jacket open.

"Mac, let me see," I lightly demand.

"No big deal," he protests, pulling his jacket closed.

"Mac..."

"Stella, I am not going to let a small cramp ruin this amazing night."

"You being in pain is nothing to just push aside."

"It's no big deal," he insists and I say nothing more, only cross my arms and he looks at me in sorrow. "Stella."

"Mac, you are hurt and I'm upset you won't let me see what is wrong."

"Will you let me see your stomach? I know he hit you there," he counters and I just roll my eyes. "It's no big deal. Please? Please don't be mad."

Yeah like I could say no to him, I huff inside. I offer a small sigh as I push myself back into his waiting embrace, trying to get my heart to slow to a normal rate.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks in concern, his warm lips brushing the side of my face.

"I'm sure. Still would like to offer you some punishment for being so thick headed," I pout and he lightly laughs.

"Like what?" He playfully dares.

"Give me your tie."

"Why? What for?"

"Your punishment," I smile and he kisses my cheek once more.

"Nice try," he replies and I cross my arms again. "I'll hang myself later."

"Fine Mac."

"Stella."

"Tie or no more kissing," I challenge and he just shakes his head. But when he tries to kiss me, I pull my head away and offer a slight smirk but don't look at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

I honestly didn't think he'd comply but when I feel him tugging at his tie to get it loose my heart races in anticipation as to what will come next. I was the one who said I wasn't ready but I just want to tease him a little with out bringing full fledged sex into the picture. He finally hands me the tie and I quickly press a button and the privacy glass is quick to close the driver from our view. I twist myself around and look at him with a playful smile.

"Not put your hands together."

"What?"

"Mac...now!" I lightly demand and he happily complies. His grin widens as I loop the tie around his wrists and tie them tightly together, keeping my handsome escort captive. Then before he can react, I take his hands and push them over his head, catching the tie in the ceiling hook and he looks at me with a shy smile.

"Hopefully another first," I whisper as I move in closer, almost not believing I have him at my mercy.

"Oh this is a first alright," he offers in a husky tone as he tries to struggle free; furthering my desire for him. I push myself up against him and his body goes hard, his lips now captive to mine. I hungrily taste them, wrapping my arms around his body, holding him close, one hand on his back and the other in his hair.

"Oh you smell good," he mumbles into my ear as his body arches into mine. "Let me go..."

"No way, this is too much fun," I confess as I move my lips to his neck and he rewards me with warm moans from his flushed lips.

"Stella, this is not fair..." he moans as his body continues to beg for me to take things to the next step.

"Mac, we aren't going to go all the way," I tell him in a soft tone. "I'm just having fun."

"But..." he starts only to have me silence him once more.

XXXXXXXX

Being at Stella's mercy is driving me through the roof; her aggressive nature toward me is so refreshing. When she asked for my tie I didn't actually think her this daring; but when she started to bind my wrists together, my desire started to grow. No other woman has made me feel this wanted and desired, it's almost unnerving. Being captured at her mercy, unable to get myself free is something I think I'll dream about until I die. My body is begging for her to go all the way; but her words ensure my desire is kept at bay.

Her lips continue to taste mine, a hint of uncertainty at first and then hungrily devouring all I have to offer. Her soft body presses into mine and I can't help but wonder if it's the adrenaline from the fight that is spurring her on but whatever it is I am not going to complain. Her perfume is pushing me to the brink of insanity and as her hands and fingers continue to tempt my helpless frame I can't help but tell her that I want her.

I lightly pull on my wrists but offer an inward curse when I realize she's done a good job of tying them together and I can't get free. Her hands gently squeeze my trapped arms and I can't help but flex and she smiles; her body pressing further into mine.

"Love your strong arms," she whispers as she plants soft kisses on my neck and my body arches painfully once more. She moves her hands down my chest and start to move closer to my wound, her body warm and heating mine further. But she presses down on my wound and I offer a wince and she pulls back.

"Mac?"

"It's nothing," I protest but since she has me at a disadvantage I can do nothing more but let her discover the wound. She pulls back my jacket and spies the fresh spot of blood on my dress shirt. I struggle to get my hands free but once again she's proven that she's able to get and keep the upper hand.

"Mac, what is that?" She asks in concern.

"It's nothing...really."

"Okay well if it's nothing then I can just leave you like that."

"What?" I ask weakly as she pushes herself back a few feet and I struggle in vain to get myself down. "Stella, what is this snagged on?" I ask with a heavy frown.

"Tell me what that is?"

"It's nothing," I huff.

"Fine then you'll just stay like that and maybe I'll send you back to the Limo company for them to find you."

"What? You wouldn't."

"I am tempted, but I just couldn't let someone else have my fun," she lightly whispers as she moves in closer. "Especially not some guy name Bruno."

"Funny. Stella it's nothing. I had just cut myself on something and I guess they punched it open. Trust me it's no big deal. Please?" I lie, of course not telling her I was trying to kill another person when it happened.

"Mac..."

"Stella, I give you my word it's nothing. Please don't let something small ruin this."

"Kinda like you like this," she purrs, moving in close once again. She gently lifts my dress shirt and thankfully it's just a small smear and she is finally okay after she has wiped it clean.

"Me too," I murmur as her lips start to devour mine once again. She gently unsnags the tie and brings my bound wrists over her head and holds me captive against her.

"What am I to do with you Mac Taylor?" She lightly asks and I just frown.

"Stella?"

"You are warm and kind and caring and you drive me crazy. I dont think I've seen another man look as handsome as you do tonight. I have you here at my mercy but the fact that tonight will end without sex and yet I will see you tomorrow and you'll want to see me is just..." her voice trails off as her eyes slightly water. "I know you want sex."

"Every time I look at you," I admit in truth. "When you're ready."

"But..."

"But what?" I press.

"You're amazing. Where have you been all my life?" She asks warmly and I smile before I taste her lips once more.

"Right here...waiting for you to come and rescue me," I whisper as I offer a warm smile and she kisses me once more, pulling us back onto the soft leather seats, my body pressed into hers, the warmth from our bodies, heating up the small enclosed cabin.

I entwine my fingers in her curls, keeping her head where I want, my lips planting warm kisses on her lips and the moving to her neck and she rewards me with soft moans and my body goes hard once again. But the longer I am held captive against her the more my body is going to tell her how much I need to take her right now.

"Stella, seriously you have to let me go," I lightly beg. "Either let me go or kill me right now..." I huff and she gently pushes us back up and pulls my wrists over her head and drops them in my lap. She looks up at me with a frown. "What?" I ask in haste.

"Just like having you like this," she teases as her fingers dance around the tie that holds my wrists tied together. She offers a smile before she starts to undo the silk that holds them together and in truth I regret that I am going to be free very soon. As soon as she hands me back my tie I hang it loosely around my neck and gently place both hands on each cheek and bring her lips to mine.

"You are the one that is amazing," I offer as I taste her lips and she smiles warmly at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am," I lightly lie, knowing that the cut the that Sid stitched up is bleeding and I'm glad that he won't be seeing me tonight as I'll save myself another tongue lashing. We finally reach the hotel and my heart is beating faster but I know it's not from what's to come, it's from what I'll be trying to keep in my life; an amazing woman that seems to want to see me and accept what I am offering. We get out of the Limo and I walk Stella to the front door and back into her hotel.

"How is your side?" She asks warmly as we get into the elevator.

"How is your stomach?" I ask with a slight frown; turning to face her.

"It's fine."

"You're right it is," I whisper as we finally get off the elevator and walk toward her door. "Thank you again for this amazing night," I admit in truth as I gently push her against the hotel room door; telling myself not to go inside. She drapes her arms around my neck and I look at the necklace on her tempting skin.

"Thank you for this amazing day," she confesses to me, offering another warm kiss. "Thank you for the gift."

"You are a gift to me," I whisper in truth and she beams. "But you are more than welcome for the day."

We kiss a bit longer, our faces flushed and our hearts racing; happiness in our eyes and I once again know that if I don't take my leave, I'm going to put her over my shoulder and take her into that room and force her to make love to me.

"I should go, before I force myself inside. And trust me I want to do that right now," I mention once more; giving her one last kiss and then taking my leave. "Come over when you get up."

"I will," she smiles.

I ensure she's locked away safely inside before I head back outside. I tip the Limo driver a bit extra and then head for home; a permanent smile fixed on my face. Today was I think the most amazing day of my life. I offer a small laugh at that as I think every day with Stella is the most amazing day of my life. I take off my jacket and slowly unbutton my shirt. My clothes and face still smell of her faint scent and I know I want to go sleep with her smell tempting my brain. The breakfast, the tour, the dinner and the concert; all of it was more than any woman has ever offered me. Yesterday was a normal day where we just relaxed and today was amazing; both different and yet equally amazing. And once again I hate to compare but no other woman has affected me as fast as Stella. When she mentioned the necklace I almost said I love you but I know that would probably have pushed her too far. I have to tell her.

I quickly take care of the wound, get ready for bed and let my mind replay the scene in the Limo where I am tied up and at Stella's mercy and my lips display a smile all through the night until I get up the following morning. I roll onto my side, look at the time and frown.

"Mac, you slept through the night," I whisper to myself as I reach for my blackberry. I am tempted to text Stella, but she might be sleeping so I hold back. But this way she'll wake up with a happy note; besides, I can't get enough of her.

_'Stella, still in dreamland?'_

I put my blackberry down not expecting an answer and push myself out of bed, hoping to have a shower and get ready before Stella comes over. However, just as I am about to leave the room my blackberry buzzes to life and I snatch it in haste.

_'Still have you at my mercy in the Limo.'_

_'My tie has permanent wrinkles. You owe me a new one.'_

_'My pleasure handsome.'_ She replies and my grin widens. _'When do you want me over?'_

_'Now?'_

_'I have to take a shower.'_

I offer a slight gulp as my brain instantly forces images of Stella naked and my faces flushes.

_'Thanks, now I need a cold one.'_

_'Ha! Now you know how I felt last night.'_

_'Trust me I felt pretty good last night too. Okay I'll shower too and then put the coffee on.'_

_'Leave the door open._'

I offer another smile before I head into the bathroom to get started. I quickly shave and then hurry to have my shower, hoping to get dressed and ready before she comes over. However, just as I finish my shower, wrap a towel around my waist and head outside, I offer a small gasp as she makes herself known.

XXXXXXXX

I hadn't expected to see Mac half naked this soon but when he came out of his bathroom only wrapped with a towel my heart skipped a beat. As I suspected his naked body is perfect; smooth and built, a slight tan from Greece and showing obvious signs that he keeps himself in top condition; his wound carefully covered.

"Wow," I mention and he slightly blushes.

"I should uh..."

"Change?"

"Change," he mumbles as he quickly takes his leave; my face just as red as the rest of him.

"Thanks for another fantasy," I whisper to myself as I hurry into the kitchen, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. I take off my jacket and then start to move around the kitchen, pulling items for breakfast. Tomorrow I leave and already my tension is high. Mac comes back, wraps his arms around me and plants a warm kiss on my neck, his damp hair tickling some exposed skin and his faint scent playing instant tricks with my weary brain.

"You look beautiful this morning," he compliments and I just smile. "What time did you get up?"

"Thank you. Before you," I whisper as I twist myself around in his grasp and plant a kiss on his warm lips.

"Missed you," he mentions with a slight frown as he kisses me back. We linger in each other's embrace a bit longer before we quickly pull apart and start into breakfast, talking about the amazing day we had yesterday and what else we'll do today.

"Mac, you don't have to offer showy outings all the time, I'm happy..."

"Stella," he starts, putting down his coffee and taking my hands in his. "I want you to be happy and I can't imagine..." he tries only to have me pull my hand out and caress his face.

"Mac, I'm with you, that's why I'm here. I don't care what you have planned, if we go out or stay in, it doesn't matter; I just want to spend time with you. Please believe me?"

"Did you want to have dinner here or out?"

"What does Sid like to eat?"

"Much like you, anything."

"Well let's do some sight seeing, then stop by a market and pick up something fresh and I'll make us all an amazing dinner."

"We can go out."

"I like to cook for you."

"Stella..."

"Mac, I'm a woman, why are you arguing with me?"

"Good point."

He offers a small laugh and finally shakes his head in agreement. He quickly disappears and a few minutes later comes back dressed to go out. I have chosen jeans, a fitted sweater and my jacket. Mac has also chosen jeans, a dark sweater and his leather jacket and once again he looks handsome and desirable. We head outside to his Land Rover, coffee's in hand and head into Zurich once again.

Mac takes me to various places, shows me some small music exhibits and we stop for lunch at a nearby cafe, once again happy to be together and continuing to find out interesting things about each other.

"Well he was always very proud of me," Mac finishes the story of his father. "And your family? What were they like?"

"They were um..."

"Come on Stella, they couldn't be as bad as mine."

I look at his face and know that since there is already one major lie to keep track of that this time I owe him the truth, no matter how painful.

"I don't have a family Mac. I was an orphan."

His smile is gone and he instantly offers me a look of remorse and regret. He takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Stella I'm sorry."

"What for? I was the one left by my mother when I was young. I don't know who my father is either and have spent the better part of my adult life searching for solid answers but coming up empty," I continue as my eyes start to water. "Hard to grow up unloved and unwanted."

"Please don't..." his voice cracks as he quickly puts his arm around me and holds me close. "Please don't continue. I don't want the details; I can't bear seeing you like this."

"You ask why I fight so well? I had to defend every step I have taken on this earth from very young. Living in that house," I continue, my eyes distant but my trembling frame held firm by the man who seems to want to be at my side no matter what. "That house was at times a prison and a haven. I grew up with mistrust and hate and violence and fear and..." my voice breaks as a tear escapes my eyes and I quickly brush it away, pasting on a firm smile and offering Mac a small swallow before I turn to gaze upon his look of misery. His eyes search mine but only find pain and sorrow in return.

"You'll never be alone again," he whispers and I tenderly kiss his lips.

"As I said before, I'm not perfect either."

"I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" I ask with a tense smile. "So..."

"Right...so what do you think we should make for Sid for supper?"

"We?"

"We."

"You sure you want to tempt your friend's life to fate?" I ask with a smile as we both stand up and head back outside.

"Very much," he laughs and my tension finally starts to ease. Mac offers me a warm hug and a kiss on my cheek as we near his Land Rover. "Are you okay?"

"I'm always okay Mac, I have learned to live with the pain."

"I wish I could take it away."

"Being here with you is a good start," I praise and his face beams. _He's taking away my pain, how the hell can I now give him the pain with the truth?_

Thankfully Mac changes the subject and in no time we are back at the market place and picking out items for dinner. Mac picks out some great steaks, while I pick out a fresh seafood medley as an appetizer; some veggies, bread, wine and dessert.

"I think we have a meal fit for a king and queen," Mac mentions as we head back to the SUV and head for his penthouse apartment once again.

"That would be us!" I happily announce and he smiles. We make pleasant small talk once again about the day, the things we have seen; never mentioning that tomorrow we'll be back to our separate worlds. We reach his apartment, Mac carrying in the groceries, leaving me to carry the fresh flowers and other things that might break.

"Never had this many fresh flowers around on such a daily basis; good thing Don is out of town and you're here, he might think odd things of me," Mac lightly frowns and I laugh.

"Your secret is safe with me."

XXXXXXXX

My mind and heart are still heavy from Stella's recent confession. Damn it Mac! She grew up with mistrust and lies and now you are lying to her? Oh I'm doomed. How can I tell her now? How can I not? Will she think Paris just an elaborate rouse to get her to sleep with me when I tell her? Probably. I'll go and see her in Greece that way if she rejects me, as I so now rightly deserve she'll be at home and won't feel awkward. And as much as I had wanted us to have a trip to Paris, I realize that she needs to be in a place safe and familiar for this to have any effect; and then...then if...well I just have to pray it works out. Two days...two days I tell her the truth.

"Mac?"

"Lost in thought," I reply in haste as there is a knock at the door. "That'll be Sid."

I hurry for the door and I guess he can tell by the look on my face that I am exuding happiness and nervousness.

"Still alive I see," he quips as he enters, carrying a small bag that he'll give to Stella. "Where is she," he asks as Stella hurries up behind me and greets Sid with a warm smile. She offers him a hug which he gladly accepts offering me a wink behind her back.

"Stella, this is Sid; the one man who's managed to keep me in line a good number of years."

"Stella, have heard a lot about you. Finally nice to meet the woman who's given Mac a permanent smile and I can see why. I hate to come empty handed, so..." he offers the bag to Stella and I look at him with a slight frown.

"Mac, this is for the lady of the house," he reminds me and we just laugh. "My wife taught me well."

"Where is she?" Stella asks gently.

"Oh she passed on a number of years back, so you'll forgive what I might have forgotten."

We head into the kitchen, Stella and I on one side of the island and Sid taking a bar stool on the other. Sid starts asking us about our day and we take turns filling him in on what we have done and seen. Sid, I'm sure noticed the necklace that Stella is still wearing, proudly displaying 'Mac' on her perfect skin.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Sid asks and I look up in shock.

"Very much," Stella smiles and my face goes instantly red.

"As much as the concert?"

"Tell me you didn't know about that," I moan and Sid and Stella exchange surprised looks. "Did you tell him?"

"Mac, I have friends that go to those things also you know. Friends who saw the two of you last night. So I was just wondering, trust me that's how I knew."

I look at him in suspect but just offer a small laugh and go back about my task as Stella fills him in on all the songs played last night. I head back outside to cook the meat and a few minutes later am joined by Stella, feeling her hand touching my back and my lips displaying an automatic smile. I offer a kiss on her cheek; not lost on Sid, who just looks at us through the open window with a warm smile on his face. I can almost hear him whisper, _'Mac, it's about damn time'_.

The meat is finally cooked and we head back inside to join Sid, who has masterfully finished setting the table and is waiting for us to return.

"Smells wonderful," Sid comments as we sit down to eat.

"Thank Stella, I just stand around and do as I'm told."

"Don't most men around a beautiful woman," he lightly comments and Stella smiles. "What is this anyways?"

Stella explains the seafood medley and we start into our amazing meal; once again the conversation is light and non-committal on anything.

"So any dark secrets of Mac you'd like to share with me?" Stella asks as we wait for the coffee before we start into dessert. I feel my heart quicken the pace and look at him with intrepidation.

"Actually yes," Sid replies in a serious tone, leaning forward on the table and not looking at me.

"What?" I manage weakly.

"Tell me."

"Well Mac has a real affinity for working with his hands and yes he likes to make..."

"Sid?"

"We're among friends Mac," he smiles and I just grit my teeth.

"Likes to make..." Stella goads.

"Finger puppets."

"WHAT?" I half shriek. "That's a lie..." I offer in protest while Stella laughs. "Sid!"

"Fine, that's not the truth," he smiles.

"Oh too bad, I was actually looking forward to a round of arts and crafts later on," Stella mentions and I just shake my head.

"I'll get you for that Sid," I huff and he smiles.

"Mac has actually made a guitar from scratch."

"Really?" Stella asks with a hint of surprise.

"That is the truth," I reply with a frown. "And it died a very painful death," I finish and Sid laughs once again.

"Painful for us that had to hear its awful sounds before you put it out of our misery."

"Thanks a lot," I reply with a shake of my head. Stella pushes herself up and then leans into me, tickling my ear with her lips.

"Death at your hands? Not a bad way to go," she smiles and my face goes read when she kisses me in front of Sid and then heads for the kitchen to get the dessert.

"You let her get away and I'll kill you myself," Sid tells me frankly and I just sigh.

"It'll happen Sid, after what she told me today, I'll happen."

Sid is about to say something more when Stella returns with the dessert, prompting me to get the coffee and fixings and soon we are all into desert, Sid forcing me to explain further the tale of the dead guitar and Stella listening intently to every word.

An hour later it's time for Sid to take his leave and the three of us linger in the front entrance.

"Well thanks for dinner, it was most delightful," Sid praises.

"I had two appreciative hosts so it was a pleasure."

"Mac, you did nothing as usual," he goads and I just roll my eyes while Stella laughs.

"Stella, it was an honor," Sid offers warmly as he gives her a hug and a smile. "I know I'll be seeing you again."

"I hope so," she replies in a soft whisper as Sid pats me on the back and I just offer a sideways smirk. I close the door and Stella wraps her arms around my waist and gives me a warm hug; forcing my arms to wrap around her automatically and hold her close.

"Sid is a great guy," she informs me as we walk back into the living room, the fireplace once again on to add a warm glow to us and everything it touches.

"He's been a great friend for many years. Helped me more than he'll ever admit," I reply with a faraway glance. "When my father passed I wasn't sure I would rebound to a normal person once again. But Sid found me, helped me back to where I belonged and that was it."

"How did you two meet?"

"Fate," I laugh. "Just a chance meeting and we started talking and that was it. I'm lucky I have him."

"He's lucky to have you. I see the way he looks at you and watches what you do; like the son he might not have?" She asks.

"Well sometimes he acts like my father; especially when I do something wrong."

"Hmm but only I get to punish you," she teases as I look at her with a growing smile.

"Trust me, I'd take your punishment over his any day."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," I retort as I ease myself down, taking Stella with me; her body once again pressed down on top of mine. "Thanks for the amazing supper, it was really good."

"I'll miss cooking for us," she notes and my heart starts to beat painfully in my chest. "Mac?"

"Just can't believe you'll be gone tomorrow and I'll be alone on..." I start only to have her quickly silence me with a warm kiss.

"But at least this time our parting won't be as painful as last time, right?"

_It'll be more so_, I lament inside. "Right," is all I manage as I wrap my arms around her tighter and offer whatever I can without mentioning that I want all of her right now.

Her fingers grab whatever hair they can latch onto and she holds my lips captive to hers until she's done with them. My fingers once again get lost in a tangle of golden curls as I warmly devour her mouth and neck. Her body slightly arches and I feel pain tugging at certain body parts that want fulfillment from her.

After a few more minutes she gently pulls back and looks at me with warm smile before resting her head on my chest, her ear listening to my heart.

"Mac, your heart is racing. Are you having a heart attack?" She asks lightly.

"Give me a break will you? I'm a guy," I moan and she pokes my side and I offer a slight chuckle. She does it again, moving lower and I offer a genuine laugh and she looks up in surprise.

"Ah a weak spot," she smiles as she gently grabs my inner thigh. I offer a loud laugh and then reach for her hand and quickly pull it away.

"Very weak," I reply with a frown and she laughs. "And where are yours?"

"I'm lying on my weak spot," she winks and I just smile.

"Funny."

"Would have liked to see those finger puppets," she starts and poke both her sides at the same time and she starts to laugh. I love to hear her laugh and so carry on, until she is begging me to stop with watery eyes and I finally pull back.

"You are so going to pay for that," she promises and I just reward her with a large grin.

"Just wanted to hear you laugh," I whisper warmly. "I still feel bad about asking you about your fam..." I start only to have her quickly cover my mouth with her hand.

"I will only remove my hand if you promise to stop feeling bad or saying sorry about asking me tough questions," she states and I just frown. I try to mumble something but she presses down a little harder and I can't help but try to smile.

"Just nod your head," she instructs and after a quick eye roll I nod my head and then gently take her hand and kiss it tenderly.

"I don't ever want to hurt you," I admit in truth.

"Your words could never hurt me Mac," she tells me with a firm smile.

_But they will_, my tired brain offers as I look into the wondering green pools before me. She's leaving in the morning...if I tell her now, will she be mad that I waited this long?

"Now what did you want to tell me the other night?" She lightly questions.

I look into her eyes; my heart beating faster, my mind in nervous anticipation.

"Stella..."

* * *

~Interpol Headquarters, Geneva Switzerland~

_'Got it Sir all the details are in place. This plan can't fail.'_

_'Anything can fail if we let it. Are we going to let it?'_

_'No Sir, The Marine and Aphrodite will never suspect anything until it's too late.'_

_'Make it happen. Two days from now they'll both be dead. This plan can't fail.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so what do you think Mac is going to confess this time? please let me know if you liked this chapter also and lots more to come so stay tuned and thanks so much again! You all rock!!!


	14. Illusions Shattered & Friendships Strain

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 14 - Illusions Shattered & Friendships Strained**

* * *

"I think I'm falling for you," I finally confess; my brain offering me a _big chicken_ as my reward.

"And you thought that would ruin the night?" She asks in shock.

"Wasn't sure if it was too soon or..." my voice trails off. "Didn't want to scare you away."

"Well that certainly wouldn't scare me away. Probably would you if I had said that first to you."

"What? Why?" I ask in wonder.

"Because men hate women who are needy and clingy and pushy and..." her voice trails off and I just smile. While it's true in the past I probably would have ran in the other direction if a woman confessed she was falling for me after only five days, but not Stella. I couldn't hear it fast enough.

"So you are falling for me?" I wonder warmly.

"Yeah...poor you," she smiles, poking me in the side and making me lightly laugh. "Lucky me."

We finally both sit up; the hour is late and I know Stella has to leave tomorrow. "Tomorrow we'll hit the cafe downstairs for breakfast so you don't have to worry about making us..."

"Mac."

"There is no argument because I am winning this round," I tell her in a triumphant tone and she just shakes her head. "At least one round?"

"Fine you can win _one round_," she stresses as we both finally push ourselves up off the couch and slowly head for the front door. We get our coats and walk hand and hand toward the waiting elevator. "Can't believe this trip has gone by so fast. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

"Man that is the truth," I whisper softly, my mind in turmoil once again. "My turn next."

"Miss the warm weather already?"

"Miss you already."

She squeezes my hand and we talk a bit more about her details for tomorrow and then reach the door to her hotel room once again. "Next time I just might bring those black handcuffs," she notes, nodding toward the boudoir picture on the wall. I look at her with as my face warms and she offers a wicked smile. "Think you'd like that?"

"Cows moo?" I retort, making her laugh at the silly sentiment she used on me a few days earlier. "I don't care what you bring just as long as you come," I offer in a serious tone and she looks at me with a frown.

"Mac? Why would you..."

Before she can finish I pull her close and firmly crush her lips with mine. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she warmly replies, placing a gentle hand on my face, forcing me to momentarily close my eyes in delight. "Why would you think..."

"Just hard to believe my luck sometimes," I answer in half truth. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I wait until she's inside and then I quickly take my leave and then hurry outside; my heart racing. I offer a small curse into the cool night air as I head for home; not realizing that I am being followed. I get inside the elevator and just as the door is about to close, Sid jumps inside forcing me to offer a quick gasp.

"Damn it Sid!" I lightly curse and he smiles. "You know better."

"An early night?"

"She's not ready," I frown, looking away. "Maybe I'm not either."

"Mac?"

"Sid, she was an orphan; abandoned by her mother, growing up unloved and being fed lies and mistrust all her life," I start in an angry rant as we get off the elevator and head for my apartment. "I tell her now and...after what she told me? I was lying to her. She'll hate me for sure."

"She might not."

I offer a heavy sigh as we head inside. I dump my coat and head for the small liquor cabinet. I am about to reach for the bottle when Sid's hand is quickly on mine.

"Sid, let go now."

"I might not be stronger physically, but I will do what I have to, to keep you from walking down this path again."

"She is the most amazing woman in the world. She has affected me faster than anyone in the past. I almost told her I loved her because my stupid brain won't listen to reason!" I snap, snatching the bottle of whisky from his fingers. "She makes want to need her and want her and want to love her and she makes me feel those things in return and...and now...now I'm going to tell her I have been lying to her all along? Do you want to kill me now or should I?"

"First of all," Sid starts, grabbing the bottle from my hands and holding it behind his back so I can't do something stupid; like drown my sorrows until I'm passed out on the floor, which is where I know he'd leave me; like he did last time. "You have every right to be cautious and if you approach it like that then it'll be easier for her to understand."

"She'll hate me for it!"

"She will forgive you."

I look away in anger, before I feel Sid's hand on my shoulder, forcing me to offer a heavy sigh before I turn around to face him; regret on my face.

"I have to tell her and I thought if I went to Greece, in a place she was comfortable in then..."

"Then she'll have an out?"

"If needed," I huff. "Damn it Sid! I know she'll leave!"

"Would you?"

"What?"

"If the situation was reversed," Sid tries, not realizing the truthfulness of his words.

"She's not like me and this is not a valid question!" I protest, not realizing the truthfulness of my words. "She will be mad and leave. She'll hate me," I finish in a dead whisper.

"She will leave for a time, but you can't stop that. She needs the truth and from you; and she won't hate you for telling her the truth. Will it affect things? Yes. Will it strain things for a time? Yes. Will it be permanent? Doubt it. Will Don be pissed at you? Probably. Will it ruin your friendship? It might. Will I be proud of you? Yes."

I look at him and frown. "What would I do without you?"

"Offer a drunken corpse to the next tenants?" He counters and I finally smirk; not a real smile but close enough. "Mac, she won't hate you for good. You have allowed time to pass..."

"Not enough time."

"Time enough to know you care for her enough to want to take this next step. She'll be hurt at first and confused and then you just need to make sure that you put it all on yourself; use the retirement line for the reason you are quitting and be ready when she does come back."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then she never would have."

"Thanks a lot," I retort in sarcasm.

"But you knew that right?"

"Still hurts to hear."

"There is nothing I can tell you to say to her and there are no easy answers when the truth is shielded. Take the heat; you know it's worth it. Isn't it?"

"Worth my life," I whisper in sorrow.

Sid puts the bottle down and looks at me in concern. "She will recover from this. The question is, will you?"

"I need her in my life and want her as my future, I guess I'll have to."

"Good man, now get your ass in bed before I really ground you."

I offer a smirk before I take my leave. "Thanks Sid. She's pretty great isn't she?"

"Just what the doctor ordered."

XXXXXXXX

Mac has offered me further glimpses into his private emotional fortress and now I worry what my telling him will do. I was the one spouting off on growing up with lies and mistrust and now I'm being a hypocrite by holding back on telling him the truth about me; having lied to him since I first met him.

"I needed time to see if I wanted to tell him the truth," I try to reason with myself as I get ready for bed. I twist my hair into a messy bun and head into the bathroom and start up the shower, stuffing my curls under my shower cap. "I needed time to see if I wanted to actually open all of myself to him. Surely he'll respect that; he's amazing."

I let the hot water start to relax some of the tension away but the few times he came close to confessing something he pulled back in torment.

"What will he do when I tell him the truth? Pull back for good?"

I offer a heavy sigh followed by a curse in my own name. I care for Mac, I do and I want him to be part of my life. Once again I am facing a time in my life where I wish I had an older, wiser woman to confide in; talk to and turn to for help and guidance. "Or at least a listening ear."

"Oh Stella," I chide myself as I finish my shower. "I'll just tell him matter of factly. Mac, don't double cross me or I'll kill you! Oh yeah that's great," I scold myself with a slight laugh. But my eyes slightly water as I picture his handsome face filled with pain and sorrow when he hears the truth.

"Maybe he won't care?" I try. "Well he might not care what I do; unless he's one of those by the book, justice fanatics. But he'll care about me lying to him."

I head into the bedroom area of the hotel room and start to get dressed for sleep. "Mac, I was afraid to tell you as I'm sure you can guess trust is a big part of what I do and why I...I wanted to retire and because of you I am and...I am not going to do this anymore and..." my voice rattles off. And no matter how much I want to sugar coat it; lying is lying and he's going to walk out of my life because of it. I mean I was the one who spouted off about being lied and living with mistrust while growing up. "Way to go Stella," I scold myself. "Why did you mention it at all?"

I finally push myself into bed, my eyes still slightly watery. "Goodnight Mac, I pray one day you'll be able to forgive me."

But as suspected my sleep is fitful and filled with nervous anxiety as I know I'll be saying bye to Mac once more and the next time I see him will be filled with pain and tension. I know he wants to come and see me but I should tell him here, somewhere comfortable and so if he wants to be alone he won't be someplace that is foreign to him.

"I think I'll blame this all on Jessica," I lightly laugh to myself as I push myself out of bed and hurry to get everything ready. I showered last night, so just work on putting my hair up for traveling and get my suitcase put together. I look around the room once more to ensure that I have everything I need and then take my leave; checking out and then heading for Mac's one last time. Jessica doesn't seem to care and when I tell Mac, I wonder if she'll hold it against me? She might and then when Mac leaves me and so does Jessica I'll be alone again.

"I've always been alone," I huff as I get into the elevator. By the time it reaches Mac's floor I have pasted on my brave face, my heart still racing and my hands slightly trembling. No other man has made me feel this way and it's scary.

"Mac?"

"Come on in!" He calls out and my face displays an automatic smile. He hurries from his bedroom, dressed in dark pants and a dark sweater and my heart swells once more. "Morning," he rewards me with a warm hug, holding me close and planting a warm kiss on my cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Very. And you?"

"Still dreamed I was back in the Limo," he lightly smirks and I just laugh. We talk a bit more about my travel details and then head back outside to the caf below his apartment. We get a small table by the window and order two coffee's and a light breakfast each.

"So what's on the radar work wise for you?" I ask in interest.

"Just the same old stuff, tending to existing clients while waiting for that one big payday when I can just move to a tropical island and retire."

"Retire?" I ask with a smile. "And what would you do on that tropical island?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On what you'd want to do."

I look at his face and know from the tone in his voice that he is more than serious. "Mac..."

"Stella, I was thinking out loud. That is not going to happen. I would like to retire early but I am also realistic. Besides, I know you can't just give up everything either."

"Would be nice though," I offer with a small huff; picturing me and Mac alone on our own tropical island. "Really nice."

"Ever been to a tropical island?" He wonders.

"Martinique."

"Wow nice. For how long?"

"Just two weeks to unwind and relax. One of those spa, spoil yourself, pampering holidays where I was waited on hand and foot and did nothing."

"_Nothing_?" He asks with arched brows.

"Well you weren't there, so yes _nothing_," I tease and he smiles. "But would be nice to go back. And you?"

"Isla de sa Ferradura," he mentions and I nearly choke.

"Pardon? Mac that is an exclusive island that rents at about 250 thousand US. You were there?"

"Would like to go."

"Right."

"Well if a guy can dream, dream big right. I guess in truth I haven't been too many exotic places but would like to perhaps one day spend some time on a tropical island with a private beach," he starts, gently playing with my fingers, his eyes fixed on my hand. "With you."

He finishes his sentence but doesn't look up. What is he afraid of? I'm the one that needs to be worried about him leaving, not him! He's perfect!

"Mac?"

"Oh sorry...picturing us on the beach," he offers with a small laugh before his face turns serious once again. "But you get to see the Mediterranean every day. That is pretty nice."

"Yeah I love my home."

"And you have a cat right?"

"What?"

"Wasn't sure if you were going to mention it but I saw some cat hairs on your dark pants the other day and..."

"You noticed?"

"Are you mad?"

"Just surprised. What else have you noticed?" I ask in concern.

"Everything."

"Oh."

"Do you have a cat?"

"Yes, his name is Alexander and he's with a house sitter, Don is apparently allergic."

"That he is," Mac smiles. We finish up our breakfast and then it's time to take our leave. "I'm almost afraid to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I question Mac. "We don't say goodbye, remember?"

"Until next time," he frowns. "Sounds odd."

"How about, I'll see you later?" I smile lightly, my nervous anxiety once again matching his. "Mac, what's really bothering you?"

"You seem tense this morning also," he notes correctly as we head back inside to get my things.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow?" I offer with a slight smile as we head back down to his SUV; knowing I can't tell him right here. The drive to the airport is once again filled with non-committal conversation, neither of us really wanting to talk about work or what to expect from each other in the days and weeks to come.

"So I have to get a few things done around here work wise but how about a week?" Mac asks me as we slowly head into the departures area. "Unless you think that's too soon?" He asks in caution.

"Too soon? To see you?" I ask with a smile as I turn to face him. "Not soon enough. But just let me know when you can. Don't stress yourself out now."

He's about to offer something else when I lean in and silence him with a warm kiss before any words escape his lips. He wraps his arms around me, holding me close as his lips crush mine one last time. "I will miss you," he whispers in torment. I pull back and see pain in his warm blue eyes.

"I will miss you too," I offer as I gently touch his face. Then to save ourselves further heartache, I quickly take my bag, offer one more kiss on his warm lips and then take my leave. Even when I'm through security and almost out of sight, I turn around and he's still there, watching, fixed in time, waiting for my return.

"Oh Mac...I don't know if you'll want to see me again."

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

I finally reach home with in a mental gloom. I left my apartment for now and headed straight for home as soon as I left the airport. I want to talk to Sid and get one more bout of encouragement before is start to make concrete plans but as soon as I reach the top of the stairs, Don is waiting for me with a frown on his face.

"How was Tennessee?" I ask in concern.

"Did you tell her?" He asks, avoiding my question.

"Not yet," I offer, looking up to see Sid now entering but hovering around the entrance and giving us our space. "But I am going to wait a week, get everything in order and then go there and see her in person."

"Why are you in such a rush to tell her?"

"Just feel the time is right."

"Why not wait a bit longer?"

"Why do you want to keep lying to Jessica? It's obvious you like her!"

"I have liked others," Don huffs. "So have you."

"Not like this and I have my reasons. Don this doesn't affect you."

"Like hell!" He snaps, his anger rising.

I look at him with a frown, my arms crossing over my chest, mostly to keep my fists from balling up in anger. "I like Stella, more than I have ever liked any other woman in my life; I am falling in love with her. I want a future with her and the only way for that to happen is for me to be honest. And I need to be honest early on instead of late in the game."

"And if she leaves?" Don counters.

"Then she leaves," I reply in remorse.

"And if she tells Jessica?"

"I can't control what she does Don."

"Mac, don't do this, not yet. It's too damn soon! I have only known Jessica a week longer..."

"And you told me you are certain she's the one. Why don't you want to tell her?" I demand in anger.

"Because I don't want her to leave either."

"Then we have the same problem, except I want to deal with mine right now!"

"Mac, do you think that when you tell her that she'll just accept you with open arms?"

"I don't know," I admit in resignation. "But I can't keep lying to her, not after all she's been through. Why are you mad? You can tell Jessica when you want!"

"I know how women talk!"

"This discussion is over," I snap as Don stands up block my path.

"No it's not."

"Don I might have a few more years on you age wise, but trust me, you can't best me in a one on one fight. So get the hell out of my way before you do something stupid!"

"Just like you're about to do something stupid?"

"Telling the truth?"

"We work in an industry built on lies and mistrust and telling the wrong person the truth early on could be mean the difference between life and death. Remember those words Mac? Those are the words you fed me so many years ago when you told me about this great opportunity you had to offer! You can wait! Maybe try to learn patience like A NORMAL MAN!" He finishes in an angry shout.

"You want to blame me? Fine! Want to walk out that door? Go ahead! I have to do this and if it screws me for the rest of my life at least I know there is one person in the world that I actually told the truth to! Because heaven knows I have been LYING TO MYSELF ALL ALONG!" I shout back.

"Whatever! You want to be alone and screw your life. GO AHEAD!" Don shouts as he turns to leave. "I don't care."

"If you walk out that door and don't bother coming back!"

"I won't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I watch him, take a few deep breaths and then turn to see Sid facing me with a frown.

"Yeah that went well. Very mature for a man who has a _few more years_ on him," he starts as he walks up to me.

"Don't start!" I growl in anger.

Then without saying a word, Sid takes me by the arm and starts to pull me toward the stairs.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"You're grounded!" Sid lightly growls and I just shake my head. "I would ground the other unruly brat but he's taken his leave, wisely."

We reach my small workout room and Sid lightly pushes me inside. "Now don't come out until you've worked out everything you are obviously holding inside. This way you'll spare my already fraying nerves."

"But..." he holds his hands up and I quickly stop. Like a father would do to a son who's been bad; which I have been. "Now!"

I offer a small curse but turn around and storm into the small room; cursing again the fact that he knows exactly what I need. I hear him offer a heavy sign as I quickly take off my sweater, pick up a pair of boxing gloves and start on the leather bag; punching as hard as I can to release very bit of bent up hostility that I am holding inside. I hit the image on the bag; my face, the one that Stella I know will come to hate when I offer her the truth.

A few hours later, when I have finally spent every last vestige of energy, covered in sweat and can hardly stand or breathe properly, I step back, take off the gloves and offer a heavy sigh before taking my leave. The house is quiet and I hate the fact that I miss Don's useless chatter and Sid's witty banter. Remorse starts to cover me as I head into my bedroom, slump down on my large bed and pass out from sheer mental exhaustion and physical fatigue; not even hearing Sid come into my room and gently cover me with a blanket; a friend helping another, a friend I know I don't deserve.

I wake up some time later and look at the clock with a frown. "Damn it," I lightly curse as I push myself to a sitting position and look outside into the dismal weather being offered.

"I miss her already."

"That much is obvious," Sid's quiet voice comes from the doorway. "Feeling better?"

"A lot better, thanks," I frown. "Have you heard from Don?"

"Much like you he just needs to cool down. He'll be back."

"Maybe he's right," I huff. "Maybe it is too soon."

"You and Don have different destinies Mac, you can't let his stubborn refusal to listen to reason affect your future happiness."

I lean my head back on the wall, my eyes still fixed on the grey expanse outside; my heart heavy. "When I was in Bogota and I was left there, the only thing on my mind was future revenge. When I was wounded and left by the CIA and I thought I was dead for sure, revenge didn't enter the picture. Sid, without her I have no life and might as well be dead. No other woman makes me want to even seek out a future with happiness. Peyton certainly didn't and neither did the few before her. Stella does."

"And the problem is?"

"I don't know anymore," my voice trails off in sorrow.

"Lunch is..."

"I'm not hungry."

"If I have to, I will tie you to a chair and get you to eat," Sid smiles.

"I somehow believe you might just be able to," I huff as I push myself out of my warm bed, grab a nearby sweater. "I'll be right there," I call out.

"Tell her I said hi," he calls back and I once again just shake my head. "How the hell does he do that?" I ask as I head for my personal blackberry.

_'Stella, how was your flight? It's raining here and my umbrella needs some action. But I'd rather be wearing sunglasses when I see you next. Can I book my flight? Sid says hi. Mac'_

I offer a smile and then head for the kitchen, my nerves calming a little.

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

"Oh it's good to be home," I smile as I finally push my way into my fortress, allowing Alexander to go free of his travelling case and explore his home once again. As much as I loved being with Mac in Zurich, I missed the warmth and sun of my home here in Greece. I wonder if Mac would ever move here?

"I think you are getting ahead of yourself," I chide as I hear a knock downstairs. I hurry to open it and greet Jessica with a smile and a hug. "Welcome back."

"Can I come in?"

"I'm alone."

"No Mac? I thought he might have moved in by now," she comments and I just frown.

"I know you'll probably have concerns but I am going to tell him and deal with the aftermath."

"But why so soon?" Jessica wonders as she follows me into the kitchen.

"I opened up to him about being an orphan; about growing up with lies and mistrust and..."

"Stella you can play that card up very well. Wait a bit longer."

"I want a future with him. For the first time in my life I have finally found a man that I want to spend eternity with...or for how ever long I am allowed. How was your assignment?"

"Fine but if you tell Mac then do I have to tell Don?"

"No, you can just say you found work elsewhere and that'll be that...I guess...oh damn I don't know. I do know that I just spent over three amazing days with a man I want to say _I love you too_ and I have never said those words to anyone before anyone!"

"I think you should wait, I mean I have known Don longer and that's only by a week!"

"And don't you feel inside that you want to tell him?"

"Part of me does," she frowns.

"And the other part?"

"Keeps hearing your words about mistrust and all that."

"I want to tell him. I'll face the heat. I figure if I tell him this early in the game he'll be a bit mad at first but then he might come around."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll kill him?" I lightly question.

"I think you should wait."

"We are going in circles. I have spent three sleepless nights trying to imagine every comeback line he might be able to throw my way. I'll just blame myself and my lack of trust in men growing up but that he changed that and..."

"And it might work, but it might not."

"Jessica, you'll tell Don when you are ready, I will tell Mac not to tell anyone else. Please back me on this."

"Stella this is my future too. I am attracted to Don, very much. I might even think I am in love with him. But..."

"But what?"

"But I guess you need to do what you need to do."

"Don't go," I lightly beg.

"Stella, I love you like a sister, but this isn't exactly what I wanted to hear from you on my return. I was hoping you would have just cooled down a bit and then realized you still have time. What if Mac isn't the one?"

"Mac is the one. And we never have as much time as we think. I don't want to waste it on arguing. I want to be with him."

Jessica offers a shrug, followed by a sad frown before she turns to leave.

"Please Jessica, don't go."

"I guess I have some thinking to do...about all this. I'll call you later."

I watch her go and am immediately struck with sorrow and anger. Sorrow that I might lose her and angry at myself for being in this spot in the first place. I try to curse Mac's name but can't bring myself to do it. I want him, in my life, at my side, until I grow old. I know in my heart I love him.

"He is the one," I whisper in misery. Alexander finally seeks me out and I pick him up and offer a firm squeeze and he offers some needy purrs in return. "Oh Alexander, you are so lucky you'll never screw up your life the way I have." I head back upstairs and finally see Mac's message on my blackberry and smile. I quickly text him back and then go about finishing my laundry and cleaning before trying to get some sleep. But about midnight I wake up and realize sleep is moot, I need to vent. But who? Jessica is gone and it's too late to wake up Sheldon. Mac? Yeah right stupid, I scold myself, you want to talk _about _him. I quickly pull out my blackberry and do something else I have never done in my life; text a total stranger for advice on my future.

_'Lindsay, this is Stella, I know it's only 5pm in New York and I don't care how late it is here, I just need to talk. I really could use a listening and neutral ear and since you already know my secret I know you can help. Please call me. Stella.'_

I put my device down and wait; time ticking slowly past until the phone finally rings. "Lindsay?" I ask.

"Stella, so good to hear from you. Is everything okay?"

"No," I smile at hearing her voice.

"What is it?"

"I just need you to listen as I can't expect you to understand. You know my profession right? Well I met a man a few weeks back and I know in my heart I love him. Trouble is he's not...well not in my profession, he's a land developer. A regular, down to earth amazing man. I want a life with him and want to tell him the truth but not sure what he'll say. I'm afraid if I tell him, I'll lose him for good. But if I don't now, the longer I wait the harder it becomes. Sorry, I just need some advice."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lindsay asks me.

"Sure."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"You do? How?"

"I grew up in Montana and my dream was to move to New York and make it big on Broadway. Yeah right, I stunk at singing and acting but thought I had what it takes. First week in the Big Apple I slept on the street and almost starved. Then I met this woman who said she needed a hostess of sorts for her business."

"Hostess?"

"Well that was putting it nicely. It was an adult massage parlor."

"Oh."

"Then I met Danny one day at a Motorcycle show. I had also picked up odd jobs as a hostess for these tradeshow things and we instantly hit it off. He loved that I was from Montana and loved bikes and said he always wanted a wholesome girl to bring home."

"Stella it killed me when he said that. I was the furthest thing from wholesome as you could get, or so I told myself. And while I wasn't the one offering myself as the massage assistants on a regular basis, I did on occasion sample some of the wares you might say to make a few extra bucks. We dated for a few weeks and then I knew I had to tell him, so I did."

"And?"

"He was really pissed at first," I hear her smile. "But then when he thought about my story and what I had to do to get where I was and that I had enough courage to tell him the truth he finally came around. I assured him it was only a few times and that I was done with it. We went through a tough time. The only reason I told him is that I think I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. Stupid right?"

"Not at all. I know what you are talking about. I'm just scared. Stupid right for a woman my age?"

"I was scared. But it was worth it. Now I know your profession is a little more ominous than mine but I think you owe him the truth."

"I love him; I feel that inside."

"Tell him. Tell him and go and live your life."

"I guess I just needed to hear that. I know Mac will be upset but..."

"Mac? Lucy was right, it's a funny name."

"Unforgettable," I smile. "I appreciate the listening ear. I hope one day I can return the favor."

"Bring Mac by to visit Lucy; that'll be the favor."

I hang up with Lindsay and crawl into bed, and for the first time in days feel a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders and heart. I know I want to tell Mac the truth and live my life with him. That happy thought carries me through the night until the next morning.

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

I finish up my lunch and then wander back toward my office, my personal blackberry and work blackberry are both buzzing at the same time; both vying for my attention, but only one really garnering my affection.

_'Mac, how about wearing some sunscreen also? And don't forget a silk tie, but not for your neck (wink). Say hi back and I'll see you sooner than you think.. Stella'_

My smile widens as my brain instantly shows me in the Limo, my hands tied and me helpless at Stella's mercy. Now that I would like again. I have already made up my mind to tell her the truth and I am hoping that when I do she won't walk out of my life forever, if she does I just might use that tie to put myself out of my own misery, permanently. Don still hasn't returned but as Sid said, _'I'm sure we'll see him for breakfast.'_

I pick up my work blackberry and read the heading with interest.

_'Marine. Need help for special project. Industry opponent. Ten large. CNC'_

"CNC? Commander and Chief?" I ask with a frown. His handle is one that I have known for some time; a man inside Interpol that I have helped in the past. "Industry opponent? What the hell?"

"Mac?" Sid questions.

"CNC wants me to take out a fellow assassin."

"Did he say who?"

"Must be pretty important as he's offering ten mil."

"Wow."

"Yeah but this might be what I need to quit the game officially."

"Or yourself permanently," Sid frowns.

"I do the job, tell Stella and all goes right move to Greece and..."

"Moving to Greece? Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"First things first. Find out who and the details."

"Right."

_'CNC, who is the target and why the high price tag?__ Not that I am complaining. Marine._'

I put down my device thinking I'll get the information later when within a few seconds it buzzes to life once again.

"Eager," Sid notes.

_'Marine, target is Aphrodite and she's planning hit on President of the US. Have verified info. CNC'_

"Who?"

"Aphrodite, he says she's going to take out the US president."

"We can't have that can we. Poor guy just started his job," Sid smirks and I just roll my eyes.

_'Details please.'_

I wait for the details to arrive, easing myself down into a nearby chair, looking up at Sid with a frown.

"Well you always wanted to go out with a bang. Here's your chance."

"Not funny."

"Are you going to get Adam to check it out first?"

"Sid, the less this kid is involved the better. Besides we both know CNC's reputation and how he has helped me in the past. He wouldn't lie about something this big," I state fatefully, not realizing that I am being setup for the biggest showdown in my professional and personal life.

"Hope you're right."

I get the details and start to read them with interest; everything _appearing_ legitimate and real. "I'll do it and then I'm out. I'll take Stella and live my life."

_'CNC, I'm in. Marine._'

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

The following morning I wake up with renewed happiness and strength. Although I know Jessica should come around I'm happy that Lindsay Messer came into my life when I needed a listening ear the most. This will probably be one of the toughest things I face but I am confident that in the end Mac Taylor will be mine forever.

I push myself out of bed and head into my office and look at my personal blackberry that now has a message from Mac.

_'Stella, tie is packed. Anything else I can bring? Mac'_

_'Mac, hmmm don't know if I can say over this...might be censored (smile), nothing?. Stella'_

I offer a small laugh as I pick up my work blackberry; my smile quickly changing to a frown as I open the waiting message.

_'Aphrodite, Need help for special project. Industry opponent. Ten large. CNC'_

"CNC? Commander and Chief?" I ask with a frown echoing the very same words as the man I will now be paid to seek out and kill. CNC's handle is one that I have known for some time; a man inside Interpol that I have helped in the past. "Industry opponent? What the hell?" Is all I manage.

To seek out an industry opponent can bring extra heat and I'll need to be ready if I am even to contemplate a task this big.

_'CNC, while the incentive is nice, who is the target and why the high price tag?__ Aphrodite._'

I wait for a few minutes and am quickly rewarded with an answer that not only surprises but disturbs me.

_'Aphrodite, target is The Marine and he's planning hit on President of the US. Have verified info. CNC'_

"What?" I ask in quiet shock. From the things I have heard about The Marine, I know he's loyal to all assumed honest world leaders, just like myself. But before I can make any decision I need the details.

_'Details please.'_

I stare out the window, looking at the brilliant blue sky and picture me and Mac on a tropical island, happy to be together. But I know inside, if I do take this job then it'll be my last. Ten mil is enough to allow me to finally quit this game for good. The details arrive and I spend the next few hours or so digesting everything at my finger tips; everything _appearing_ to be correct and legitimate. Since I have done work for and with CNC in the past I have no reason to suspect that my personal and professional life are about to collide.

_'CNC, I'm in, Aphrodite.'_

"This is the last one and then Mac and I can be together forever."

* * *

**~Interpol Headquarters~**

_'Was I right?'_

_'They both went for it, now what?'_

_'Now we watch them destroy each other and we will happily ever after with their money.'_

_'But what if something goes wrong?'_

_'What could possibly go wrong? We took out all the others; these two will be no different. As I said before, I can buy loyalty, compassion and human decency. What the hell is love?'_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so what do you think their showdown is going to be like? Think they will be surprised? Think Don is gone for good? What about Jessica? Please review if you want answers to these questions and more of the story. Thank you all in advance, your continued enthusiasm makes me keep updating faster!


	15. Duel of the Fates!

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 15 - Duel of the Fates!**

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

I lie in bed the next morning, looking at the message from Stella and smile. _'..nothing? Stella.'_

"Nothing huh..." I reply as my heart beats a bit faster.

_'Morning beautiful, will you have nothing for me too? Mac.'_

I put down the device and offer a heavy sigh. Although my night wasn't as bad as I thought it should be, it was still restless and disturbed. I have made up in my mind that I am going to tell Stella as soon as I am back. Actually this next job I think is the break I need. I am about to get my day started when my blackberry buzzes to life.

_'Morning yourself handsome.__ Nothing and maybe a bit more. Stella.'_

_'More? Can you give me a hint?'_

_'It's edible.'_

_'Is it chocolate?'_

_'Chocolate covered Stella is waiting.'_

_'Thanks, I'm about to have a cold shower now; after I recover from my heart attack.'_

_'Hmmm now you know I much I like chocolate covered Mac.'_

_'Trust me, chocolate covered Stella is better.'_

_'Not to me.'_

_'Ah. I miss you. Can't wait to see you. Mac.'_

_'Me too.__ See you soon. Stella.'_

I offer a small laugh as I finally push myself out of bed, quickly fix it so Sid will have less hassle to worry about and then head into the bathroom for a shower. I'm glad I have finally fixed in my head to tell Stella, now I just need to deal with the follow out. I'm a criminal? That's what she might label me. I've been called worse, but not by someone as amazing as her and that's where I think it will hurt the most. Or even worse, she'll say nothing and kill me with silence.

I have spent all night trying to visualize her face as I tell her and I can't. I never had this mental dilemma with Peyton as I never cared for her or what she'd ultimately think of me. Stella I care about; I know I love her and that's why this is going to hurt so much.

"Ah Mac you were doomed the minute you laid eyes on her," I huff at myself as I finish my shave and turn on the hot water. I am worried about this new assignment and if the source hadn't been one that I have used before then I am sure I would have said no; even with the ten million dollar payout. The hot water seems to soothe some of the tension away but I think until I have told Stella the truth and she's okay with everything, my tension will remain.

I finish my shower and head into my bedroom to get dressed; today is sunny and just seeing the golden glow coming in from outside reminds me her and my lips curl automatically into a smile and my heart beats faster. Maybe if I buy her a private island she'll have to like me?

"Mac, that is stupid," I scold myself as I quickly dress and then head toward the kitchen for breakfast. I round the corner and see Don hovering near the counter, talking to Sid about something and both stop as soon as I enter.

"Never had men stop talking because of me," I lightly mumble and Sid smirks before he takes his leave, letting Don and I try to patch up our needless yelling and childish argument.

"You get the tongue lashing also?" Don asks me in a sheepish tone.

"Where did he get you?"

"Trying to get into my car," Don frowns. "You?"

"Grounded to the gym," I frown as I near him. "Don I..." I start.

"No Mac, I was wrong. I like Jessica and...and I guess you were right. I was scared but given all the stuff you have gone through in your life I think you're pretty brave to put yourself out there so fast, I know you haven't done it with any other woman. I just..."

"Don, I don't want to screw anything for you, so I will tell Stella to keep it to herself and let you and Jessica work on your own future."

"I appreciate that. But last night I think I came to the same conclusion as you, she's worth the risk. When are you going to tell her?"

"After I finish this new job, I'm on the next plane to Kalamata."

"What's the job?"

"Got a request to take out a fellow professional."

"What?" Don asks in shock. "Who?"

"Aphrodite. Got good Intel that she's going to take out The President and I have been asked to stop her at any cost."

"Price tag?"

"Enough," I frown.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Much like myself she's shadows and dust," I smirk. "Probably the female version of Danny Devito."

"Nice. Is this standard?"

"No, and usually the purse is worth more than the standard rate and it usually comes at the cost of a man the whole world holds in high regard. Plus it could be your own professional demise. But the only reason I am taking is because I want to quit this damn game and be with Stella."

"Ever had a call like this before?"

"Only ever been asked once before to do this and it was tough, this won't be easy...and Stella and..."

"Maybe you should wait," Don mentions softly. "I am not trying to provoke another fight Mac, but with this job and all..."

"Thanks for your concern. I have given this a lot of thought and after this I am out for good. You'll be able to take my assignments until I am no longer called upon and then Ironhide will be able to take the reigns."

"_Ironhide_?" Sid questions. "That's the best name you came up with?"

"Optimus Prime was taken," Don smiles. "Besides he was the cool transformer."

"It was either that or batman," I throw at Sid. "And we both know The Dark Knight is taken."

"How old are you?" Sid questions Don.

"Hey I grew up with them."

"Well whatever you call yourself, I am proud of both_ my boys_ no matter what they decide to do or call themselves."

I offer a small smile at Sid but then my smile quickly turns serious.

"Mac?"

"Just nervous about all this. Going back to New York isn't going to help either. Its familiar ground but one that also holds a lot of pain and anxiety."

"And the hit itself?" Don wonders.

"The one thing you must always remember about an industry hit is that you'll be labeled a traitor by the others, which will in turn ensure your circle of back watchers gets smaller. I have given it thought all night and trust me any other target involved and I would have walked away. But I can't let a good man die because of a racial vendetta," I tell them; offering them the lies that have been fed to me by a man that is forcing me to walk into a trap that will start me on a path I dared not venture before. "Besides, after this I'm out so I don't care what my peers label me."

"Anything I can do?"

"Still need someone to watch my back."

"I always have your back Mac, no matter what happens between me and Jess. I give you my word."

"Don I want the best for you, I always have; the day I lured you into this industry I wanted the best for you. Jessica is the best for you, just like I know no one will ever replace Stella in my mind and heart. I take this and I'm out. There could be backlash but it's something we need to prepare for."

"Should we move?"

"Haven't had to yet. No one knows where we are. Let's keep it that way."

"She won't find out from me," Don assures me. We talk a bit longer and then I watch Don take his leave, the promise that he'll be here with Sid in case I need a hand to pull me out of something I didn't expect.

"What?" Sid asks me as the silence starts to build.

"Nothing," I lightly whisper.

"Getting cold feet?"

"Typical right?"

"For you, yes. But I guess with everything you have on your mind right now, I'm not surprised. Are you doubting the assignment?"

"No, actually that is the furthest thing on my mind right now. I wonder how Don is going to react when I do tell Stella the truth and she leaves me. I can't really control what Stella tells Jessica and I don't know what relationship Stella has with Jessica but I know it's going to be tough on him."

"And you? How will you fare?"

"I plan to tell her and then leave. This won't be a pleasure trip Sid. I'll tell her and I'll come back here and just lie low for a few days and allow her to cool off and go from there."

"Sounds like it just might work. That is if you come back alive."

"Planning on it Sid. Besides I'm assured the upper hand. What could go wrong?"

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

I continue to linger in bed a little longer with my laptop, looking at the details for my new assignment. "This is it...one last hit and I'm out for good," I whisper to myself, gently stroking Alexander's head while he rests near my side, contentedly purring. "I'm out and I tell Mac. Ten Million...maybe I can take him to that island he mentioned. How would I explain my money? Lottery?"

I offer a small laugh as I reach for my personal black berry once more.

_'Mac,__ how was breakfast?'_

_'Had none, want to come and feed me?'_

_'Hmm what can I be bribed with?'_

_'Chocolate covered Mac?'_

_'That'll do it.'_

_'Stella, I miss you. See you soon.'_

_'I miss you too.'_

I once again put my blackberry away, look at a few more details and then head downstairs and outside; wanting to just lie by the beach and allow some of the stress to take its leave. I have tried to picture Mac's facial expression and how he'll react but I'm not sure. And while I won't give all the gory details about my life and how I came about this profession, I know I owe him the basic truth and go from there. I know he wants to come and see me and I know he needs to hear it in person and while I wish he was at his home; some place of comfort that he can turn to when he leaves me as I suspect he will, I need to tell him sooner rather than later and the more I'm around him the sooner I want to tell him.

"Oh he'll hate me," I huff to myself.

"He might not," Jessica's voice comes from behind and I quickly look around to see her offering me a sheepish smile. She comes and sits down beside me, her eyes cast into the water, a frown on her face.

"Jessica?"

"Stella, I'm sorry. I know how important the truth is to you but I also know that lies have kept you alive so I can't imagine the struggle you must have inside."

"It's eating away at me Jessica, I have to tell him. What did you decide about Don?"

"I guess your courage has given me courage but I think I'll wait until you two are okay and then go from there."

"But..."

"Stella, its okay I guess I'm still a little scared and..."

"Telling the truth is sometimes hard but I'm hoping it'll help us in the long run. I have tried to picture all the things he'll tell me, all the counter arguments I'll need to come up with, all the excuses I'll have to make but I just can't. I am going to tell him and then give him some space and wait and see."

"You make it sound easy," she lightly offers.

"Trust me, my heart is already racing. I think this new assignment will do me good."

"What is it?"

"A hit on an industry professional."

"But you said you wouldn't do it?"

"This has global implications," I offer with a heavy sigh.

"Who?"

"President. He's a good man and I can't the Marine's racial hatred for a colored leader destroy anything he's working to build," I tell her; also giving her the lies that I have been fed by a sinister man that is forcing me on a collision course where destiny is about to be re-written.

"What do you know about this Marine?"

"Not much. Like myself and other industry professionals, whatever information Interpol has gathered is classified and locked away from hackers, we all have numerous phony ID and alias and no one really has lived long enough to tell on us; you are one of the few."

"Know anything personal about him?" She asks with a slight smile.

"A devout patriot, or so he claims. Probably looks like a harsh dictator. Trust me I had romanticized the Barracuda in my head until I met him and then when I did he looked like Jack Nicholson."

"Ugh."

"Yeah that's what I thought also," I lightly laugh. "Certainly not Mac. No one is like Mac."

"Well it's obvious that you are falling for him. I think it was evident the first time I saw you two together at the Taverna. It was obvious Mac was smitten but I think you returned it just as equally. I'm happy for you. I just want something with Don and..."

"Trust me Jessica, that man is already in love with you."

"He's pretty great. I just hope it works for us."

"Leap of faith right?"

"That it will be. So were are you off to?"

"New York again," I frown. "I almost said no because of that reason, knowing how well things went last time."

"But you said you liked the Messer's."

"I do but once again it was such a...oh I don't know," I huff as I just offer an ethnic curse and look away.

"Good money?"

"Ten large."

"What?" Jessica practically chokes. "Why so high?"

"Standard rate for an industry professional."

"So you take him out and then what?"

"Lay low for a day or so in New York and then come back. With this much at stake if I were to come and go on the same day it might look suspicious. So I'll be traveling with one name and coming back with another."

"Clever."

"Yeah I guess lying is clever."

"Stella..."

"Just venting Jess...no harm in that right?"

"No, but tell me what you did in Zurich? Did you two...you know..."

"Have sex? You can say it you know," I tell her and she laughs. "Came close but I just wasn't ready and he actually respected that."

"Well you did just meet and..."

"Course when I had him in the Limo..."

"What Limo? Details?"

"Just say it involved a silk tie and he was helpless," I blush, my grin widened.

"Stella!" She laughs as she hits my arm. "You have to tell me now."

"No way...that fantasy stays in my head," I state triumphantly and she just pouts.

"Well I just hope this all works out the way you want. I have never seen you happier."

"I've never been happier" I reply with a soft whisper as I cast an sorrow filled glance toward the blue waters of the Mediterranean.

"Stella?"

"Just something he said to me in the Limo. That he was waiting for me to rescue him. Oh Jess what if this blows up in my face?"

"The hit or Mac?"

"Mac."

"You'll have to tell him sooner rather than later right?"

"Sooner is better...put myself out of my misery right?"

"Maybe the hit will do that for you?" She lightly offers.

"Trust me Jess with this one I'm assured the upper hand. What could go wrong?"

* * *

**~Mac Taylor en route to New York~**

"All goes well I'll see you in a few days."

"Mac, I have an odd feeling about this," Sid tells me in concern.

"I'll be careful," I reply with a slight frown.

"Just watch your back."

"I will. See you soon."

I take my leave and get into the cab, offering Sid one more wave before the cab takes me away. As this is will have some big implications; at least I'll assume, I'll be traveling there with one name and with a different one on the way back. I'll spend an extra day in New York and then I'll be on my way to Stella's, writing my thoughts down so I'll know what to say before she sends me packing.

"Mr. Donovan," the pilot greets me. He takes my passport and stamps it, looking at me with a kind smile. "How long are you staying for Mr. Donovan?"

"Not sure yet," I answer with a firm smile. "What is the weather like there?"

He tells me as we both head toward the small set of stairs and then get into the plane. I take my seat and quickly pull out my personal blackberry and reread all the silly little texts that Stella and I have sent back and forth to one another and my smile grows as I settle in for the flight.

I cast my gaze outside, my eyes staring into the white mass of clouds through the small window and I offer a heavy sigh. She has to accept me, I can't lose her now. I look at the notes in my hands and my anxiety is high. I was almost tempted to get Adam Ross involved but as in know the man behind the CNC handle I feel that the information is straight up and I have nothing to worry about. But I dont want to get him involved anymore than I have to; especially with a deal this big and this important.

I push Adam Ross out of my head and then turn back to my files, re-reading all the information once again. We finally touch down at JFK and already my heart is racing and my nervous anxiety on high. The last time I was here, things didn't go as planned and my life changed forever. What I didn't know was that my life was once again about to do a complete one-eighty in the direction not of my choosing.

I get into my cab and give the hotel address that is situated right down town. I will be staying on the top floor of a premier apartment hotel, directly across from the hotel that _Aphrodite_ is staying, giving me clear access for the hit. I reach the hotel and slowly head inside. The hit will take place first thing in the morning, after that a call to housekeeping is made, telling them the room that _Aphrodite_ is in doesn't need to be made up until the following day, giving me plenty of time to take my leave and establish a viable excuse.

I enter my room and listen to the silence, wishing the room was filled with Stella's vibrant laughter. In any event, I quietly go about setting everything up. With a hit this big, I'll be ordering in. I set up my scope and take a quick look around, practicing everything until I am able to close the drapes and pick up the phone; calling room service.

The food arrives but I find that I have no appetite; my mind still wondering what Stella is going to tell me. I remember her sparkling eyes misting over as she talked about her past, pain filling her beautiful face and I'm sure her heart was heavy. And yet she had the courage enough to tell me about what was hurting her. I pick at my food, trying to drown out Sid's words about me eating or ending up a crime scene died of starvation because I am too stubborn.

I finally bid goodnight to my food and head into the bathroom to get ready. I stare at my tired reflection and frown. "Mac, what are you doing?" I ask myself with a lazy tone.

"Trying to quit this damn game," I answer myself a heavy frown. I quickly get ready and then head toward the uncomfortable bed and push myself under the covers and slump down in misery. I try to picture Stella lying beside me and for a time my anxiety subsides, but when I close my eyes, my loneliness starts to consume me and my eyes water for the first time since I can remember.

"Goodnight _Stella_," I whisper as I finally close my eyes and let darkness consume me.

I wake up the next morning with a heavy heart, rolling onto my side and looking at the time. I try to picture myself having breakfast with Stella and my lips curls into an automatic smile. But I am here for a job and know it must be done, so pushing my dreams ahead I get out of bed and hurry to get myself ready. I quickly pack up my things, calling housekeeping to make up the room as soon as the hit goes down so once again I'll give myself an alibi and they'll be able to come in with cleaning fluid and such.

I finish my tasks and then sit down and wait for her curtains to open.

"Come on _Aphrodite_," I whisper. "Destiny awaits."

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera en route to New York~**

"I'll call on the way back," I tell Jessica as we wait for the cab to take me to the private plane that is waiting to take me back to New York.

"Just be careful okay?" She offers softly, giving me a hug and a look of concern. "Believe it or not I'll miss you."

"Thanks, I'll miss you too."

I get into the cab and watch as Jessica holds up Alexander, who waves a paw and I offer a happy smile as the cab takes me away. I look at my passport and frown. Just once I would like to take a trip with my own name; to see Stella Bonasera on the passport name instead of another name I have had to invent to protect myself from the world around me. I am hoping that Mac is going to be the one man who'll be able help me rid myself of these false persona's and bring the real me back to the world.

I finally reach the small airport hangar and once again my anxiety is starting to grow.

"Ms. Harrison, hope you enjoy your flight to New York."

"Thank you," I offer politely as I hand them my passport and wait for them to do their duty. I take my sniper case with me and slowly head into the main cabin and take my seat, stowing it beneath my feet. I pull out my blackberry and look at the text messages that me and Mac traded over the past week or so and my heart starts to beat faster with happiness. I am almost tempted to text him right now but I know I need to be focused and if I start with naughty messages to Mac, my mind will be distracted as I rightly expect.

I know after the hit I'll need to lay low for a day and am almost tempted to make a stop on Long Island and see the Messer's. Lindsay knows about me and she'll understand if I had a tough day at work; details of course being withheld for her protection.

"I do owe Lucy a new Barbie," I whisper to myself with a slight smile. I look out the small window, not realizing that right now another private plane is in the air, a private plane carrying the one person that I long to see but in less than a day the last person I fear will want me around.

"Mac...I miss you," I whisper as I settle in for the trip. I take the file once more and start to memorize the details given me. My dealings with Interpol have been brief over the past number of years but I have no reason to doubt the man I am currently working for as I have worked for him in the past; a man who is being used and will shortly be called to account; my life hanging in the balance.

The plane finally arrives at JFK and the butterflies in my stomach start to grow once again. I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm the nerves inside as I head for the exit door of the plane. The weather is cool and clear, thankfully nothing stormy in the next few days; less interference for my task.

I get into the waiting cab, give the directions to the cab driver and settle back to wait for my intended destination to be presented to me. Every time I come here I am once again forced to relive painful memories of my strained childhood and I am thankful that the Messer's have finally added a bright spot to New York as when I think about it it doesnt seem so hard to stomach.

I finally reach the hotel and head for the front door. My mind instantly flashes Mac's handsome face waiting for me and I return a warm smile. But as I head inside, I realize I am alone and might be alone forever when I tell him the truth; especially after this. I get into the room and slowly sit down on the edge of the bed, feeling Mac sitting beside me, taking my hand and holding it firmly in his.

"Oh Mac I miss you so much," I whisper in torment.

But before I can allow anything morbid to develop I quickly head for my gear and get to work, lightly humming to myself as I set up. I look through the scope and offer a small curse as I see the curtains drawn. No mind, I am assured that he likes to do some stretching on the small balcony in the morning and then I'll be assured my clean hit.

Once everything is set up, I head for the phone, not intending to go out for dinner. I order supper and then lay back on the bed to wait for my meal. In truth I am not that hungry but my stomach is growling and I know I need to fill it with something other than butterflies. My meal arrives and I just stare at it in misery.

After picking at what I want I head into the bathroom and let the small space fill with steam as I get ready for my shower. I try to let the hot water wash away all my tension but it doesnt work; I need this assignment to be over so I can go and face Mac and tell him the truth. I know he wants to come and see me, but I'll surprise him in a few days by showing up at his doorstep and force him to listen.

I finally get into bed, my a mix of questions, thoughts, morbid dreams and anxiety. Morning comes all too soon.

"Oh man I need a real holiday," I groan as I look at the clock on the small bedside table and offer a heavy sigh. "A tropical vacation?"

I offer a small laugh at my own thoughts as I push myself out of the bed and hurry to get ready. In no time my room is almost ready for housekeeping to be called, my small overnight bag packed, my sniper rifle ready for me to put it into action.

I pull back the curtains and notice my target's are already open.

"Okay _Marine_, time to meet your fate."

* * *

**~New York City, NY~**

"Come on Mac, you can do this," I tell myself as I gently pull the curtains back and move into position. I put the special bullet into the chamber and take another look through the scope. I see movement but nothing in my line of sight just yet.

"Damn it woman, move into position," I lightly growl as I keep my blue eyes fixed on my new target. Pretty soon I see her moving around where I want her. I check everything once more and my finger is instantly on the trigger. I move my eye back onto the eyepiece, take a deep breath as she comes into view and my finger gently pulls back on the trigger.

Then my world comes to a complete halt. "What...the...hell?" I ask as my heart literally stops.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella, this is just routine," I tell myself as I pull the curtains back and walk over to where I have set everything up the night before. I am already dressed and ready to go, one thing left to do. I watch the Marine moving around in his room but he doesn't come into view just yet.

"Move your ass you traitor," I huff as I watch with nervous anticipation. I fidget in place while I wait, taking a few steps back and forth until I spy movement. I move myself into position, my eye instantly on the eyepiece, my finger on the trigger. I take a deep breath and start to pull back on the trigger.

Then my world comes to a complete halt. "What...the...hell?" I ask as my heart literally stops.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella?"

"Mac?"

* * *

**A/N:** You knew it was building to it! What do you think they'll do now? Can they kill each other? Thoughts and reactions please?


	16. Dreams Shattered, Lies Revealed & Destin

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 16 - Dreams Shattered, Lies Revealed & Destiny Rewritten**

**A/N: **unlike other chapters this is going to switch back and forth between Mac and Stella more frequently so hopefully not to confusing. I am going to use my trademark 8 X's when they are in the same area and line breaks in different area's so hopefully it works. Please let me now if it doesn't. Hopefully you still like this chapter and want to see what they will do! And yeah obviously I wasn't going to kill them off, but if you are hoping for a short resolution, that won't happen. :)

* * *

**~Mac Taylor~**

_Shock, anger, betrayal, disbelief..._

"What the hell?" I growl in anger as I try to move. But time holds me captive in place, my heart stopped and my world at a dead halt. I blink a few times, certain my mind is just showing me the woman I know I love in my mind. But when I look back into my scope it's her; my Stella; my target; _Aphrodite_. The woman I was going to pledge my life to, has been paid to take mine from me. She's a fellow assassin, my rival, my enemy.

"Not possible," I offer in a dead whisper as I pull back again; my heart finally restarting and now racing at top speed. I look one last time and sure enough I see golden curls starting to frantically move around as she gets ready to take her leave.

Not really believing it's her I dial her number and sure enough when I look through the scope and see her answer the phone, my world stops again as her emerald locks with sapphire once more through the scope.

"Stella?"

"Mac!"

"It can't believe..."

"How is this poss..." she tries.

"Are you..." I start.

"The Marine?" She asks.

"Aphrodite?"

"You were hired..."

"To kill me?" We both say at once.

Silence holds us captive for what seems like another painful eternity until I finally restart my heart. "I was hired to..."

"Kill me. So take your best shot Mac!" She demands and I can hear actual fear in her voice.

"I would nev..." but before I can offer her another word, my phone goes dead.

"Damn it!" I curse as she hangs up. I try her again, wanting an explanation but she won't answer. I waste no time in quickly packing up my scope and rifle into their custom case and rushing for the door; taking out my personal blackberry as my fingers touch the door handle.

"What the hell is going on?" I bark angrily.

Now I'm torn. Has she been playing me all along? I agonized over telling her about what I do for work and she is my rival? Did she know about me the whole time? I shake my head, telling myself this isn't real and very soon I'll wake up from this horrific nightmare and Stella and I will be okay. Sadly I fear this is one nightmare I may never wake up from. "How the hell is this possible!"

If she's taken a private plane here, which I can only assume, as much like myself we don't fly commercial, she could be heading for the airport and a showdown right now is something we don't need. _I can't kill her, I just can't. _

"Where do I go?" I lament as I head for the elevator. I get inside and lean against the wall; my heart about to give way any second once again. However, right now as much as I want to try to ignore the fact that the woman I am falling in love with is trying to kill me, I need to know who set us up and why. There is only one person who can help me.

_'Adam, I need help ASAP. Where are you? Mac.'_

I head for the front door, offering a tight smile to the clerk as I quickly check out and then head for a cab.

_'Mac, here is my address. Adam. What is going on?'_

_'I'll explain when I'm there.'_

I give the address to the waiting cab driver and push myself inside the waiting automobile, my heart aching and my mind racing; my stomach about to throw up. Then I call Sid.

"Do you know what time it is here?" He yawns.

"Aphrodite is Stella."

"Pardon? Say that again?"

"The woman I am falling in love with was paid to kill me! She's an assassin Sid! Damn it, she's my rival; not my lover! What the hell do I do?" I growl and he starts to laugh. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"You should find her right now and ask her to marry you."

"What?"

"Mac, you were worried about telling her what _you_ do for work? Yeah good one. She's the same as you. Kinda wondered why work never came up over the dinnertime conversation. Just don't do something stupid."

"She's been paid to kill me Sid and still could. Damn it, she earned her reputation for a good reason! I'm on my way to see Adam and try to get some answers on who ordered us to kill each other. Then I'll deal with this."

"And do something stupid?"

"Saving my ass? She's going to kill me!"

"Trust me Mac, if she wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Just like _you_, she couldn't pull the trigger for a reason. She loves you and you love her."

"I can't...not..."

"Mac...don't say something you'll regret. You love her and that's final."

"I'll call you later."

I hang up the phone and offer an angry curse as I hit the backseat with my fist; drawing an instant look from the owner of the cab.

"Sorry," I grumble in anger. I'm sure if I wasn't still in shock I would have been more than excited to have found a fellow professional that I connected with. However, I don't know if now her attraction to me was genuine or if it was all put on so that she could get to me and then kill me. "I'll never trust again...never."

I lean my head back on the seat and close my eyes in anguish. How on earth did my life get out of control like this?

XXXXXXXX

**~Stella Bonasera~**

_Anger, fear, shock, betrayal, hurt..._

"This can't be," I dare to offer as I am fixed in time and space, unable to move my eyes from the sight before me; Mac's face still burned into my mind. I shake my head and look back through my scope and sure enough the handsome man on the other end of my killing scope is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with; my Mac; my target; _The Marine_. A fellow assassin just like me; my rival. My heart is about to explode and I know my mind is already in torment. "What the hell is going on?" I demand of myself in heated anger.

I hang up with him, my mind and heart racing at the thought that he could still very easily kill me; he's earned his reputation for a good reason. "Damn it!"

"Oh what I have done?" I utter in one more dead whisper before I rush around to take my leave. I quickly pack up my scope and rifle, my fingers trembling and my eyes watering as I try to get the pieces into their custom case. "Move, damn it!" I curse the lid when it refuses to close. "This is not possible...it has to be a mistake. Not Mac...not him..." I try to tell myself as finally get when I need done and hurry for the front door.

I have been stressing about telling Mac the truth and here he's been playing me all along. "Why...why would he do that?" I offer in anguish as I head for the front desk, my sunglasses already on to hide my anguished tears. "Was he getting close to me just to kill me? Was it all a lie?"

Mac probably flew private and while I need to know the truth from him, we both need to cool down right now and so if I head to the small plane hangar I know we'll have it out and one of us will be dead; if not both. "Damn it!" I curse in anger as I try to search for a viable solution. An idea finally pops into my head as I get into the cab.

"Long Island please," I instruct the cab driver who looks at me with a frown. "I'll make it worth your while. Please?" I lightly beg as I hand him a few hundred dollars and he finally offers a nod and we are on our way.

I pull out my blackberry and offer an angry curse. Why Mac? Why the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. The kind, handsome, caring, man that I am falling in love with. The one who stole my heart the moment our eyes locked! Why him? Why me? And unlike Mac, I have no one older and wiser that I can turn to for guidance and for the first time in years, I feel lost and alone.

I stare out the window in misery as we head for Long Island; the home of Danny and Lindsay Messer and I hope a place I can just collect my thoughts for a few hours without having to watch my back or worry when Mac is going to show up and end my life.

"I could never trust him now," I offer in quiet sorrow, as my watery eyes close once more, my mind showing me his smiling face one more time. Who would do this to us? So we have both worked for the same man? But why send us to take each other out? I have only just met Mac a few weeks ago, not enough time for us to have been in contact with the same employer. But maybe it's not the same? Maybe it's two different people working on two different agenda's? I don't know what reason Mac was given to take me out and I'm sure it wasn't the same pack of lies I was offered? Oh what is going on?

I lean my head back on the seat of the cab and brush some warm tears away. "Why you Mac...of all the men in the world, why you?"

I try to reason my way out of it but I know I can't and while I know that I'll have Mac now to deal with, another thought worries me. When my assignment isn't completed, will the man who hired us now seek revenge against us? And if Mac is an assassin is Don? Grief now Jessica has the same problem as me.

"Damn it!" I curse one more time as the cab races toward Long Island at top speed; an added monetary incentive if he can get me there in record time. I try to picture what Mac is doing right now, but my heart is racing and I'm just trying to concentrate on not having a heart attack and dropping dead right here.

"I'll never trust again," I utter in misery. How on earth did this happen?

* * *

"Hey Mac, how's it going?" Adam asks with a smile that quickly turns to a frown when I offer a light scowl. "Ok-ay...how can I help?"

"I need you to hack into an Interpol database."

"Interpol? Mac that's..."

"Yeah I know, I just..."

"What's going on?"

"I was just hired to take someone out but the details were given in error and I just need to know who really sent them. If I give you and email address can you work from there?"

"But..."

"Adam I have no other details right now; just my target...uh got away and I...I just need help. Please?"

"It's a start," he tells me in haste as I offer him my work blackberry. I quickly take off my coat and nervously hover over him.

"Trust me this will work a lot better without you as a shadow."

"Oh sorry, do you have anything to drink? Whisky or something?" I ask, not caring about Sid's warning. I'm in mental agony and need to drown whatever brain cells are begging me to call Stella. I am so tempted, knowing in desperation I need to hear her side of the story; but also knowing I'm probably the last person she wants to hear from. I take a swig of the whisky offered and offer an angry curse.

"I'm guessing it wasn't what you expected?" Adam asks in a quiet tone.

"Just find the bastard that set me up!" I growl as I take another swig of the liquid poison. _Mac, don't do this, call her_. And as if on cue, my blackberry rings and I glare at Sid's name in anger. "What!"

"Put down the damn bottle Mac and call her. You need her explanation."

"What the hell am I going to say to her? Hi Stella, good to talk to you. I would like some answers before you KILL ME!" I answer with a shout, the alcohol now starting to affect my thinking. But one concerned look from Adam and I quickly regain my composure, setting the Whisky down and walking away from it. "I need _answers_ Sid."

"You need _her_ Mac."

"I'll never trust her again, Sid. Can't you understand that? Never! Was it all a lie? Things she told me just to get close? Probably! Now I'll be wondering if anything she said was genuine! And after her telling me about how she grew up, how on earth will she ever trust me again?"

"Mac, she's alone and probably scared and confused, telling herself the same things about you! How could Mac lie to me like that? How could Mac use me like that? Did he get close just to try to kill me? I don't know who she has helping her, but you already have two people trying to find you answers, what does she have?"

"Sid..."

"Mac, I'm not going to work on the trust angle as that is something only you and her will have to work out. But she's alone and now on the run, thinking the same things you are. Who is going to try to kill me now that I didn't complete my assignment? You know better than any man on this planet that's how these things work! You fail and you die next! Meet her and discuss this together. If someone is setting you up then you both need to find out who. She has information that you don't, like who hired her and the reason they gave her."

"But..."

"Stop arguing already and call her! Let me know what happens. I won't tell Don until you are back. That's your call, but if Stella is an assassin, I'm willing to bet her employee is one also. Kinda funny really."

"What the hell do you mean funny? In what way?"

"You four could all just call a truce and form your own Guild of Assassins."

"Sid..."

"Mac, Stella is the woman for you. The two of you are the same; cut from the same cloth. You just need to work through this, but you need to do it together. Now I know I'm right. Call her before it's too late and she's gone for good! And when I say good, I mean _dead_!"

I let Sid's words play out in my brain as I look over at Adam.

"Stella, she's your girl right?"

"Was."

"Bummer."

But Sid's right, she's alone and has no one to help her, at least that we know of. But what if she does? Oh what if I ask to meet her and she just kills me there? Would serve me right and put me out of my misery as I know that I'm now forever damned! Why Stella? Why the most wonderful woman in the world? I woman I know I love!

"Hey Mac" Adam lightly calls, breaking my sordid thoughts.

"Find something?"

"Yeah but you might not like it."

* * *

"Stella?" Lindsay greets me with open arms and a big smile. "I'm so happy..."

"I need a place to stay Lindsay."

"Of course, come in, please."

"Stella!" Lucy runs up to me, wrapping her small arms around my waist and hugging me tightly.

"I was in the area on business and needed a friendly face," I offer with a slight sniffle. Lindsay looks at me with a knowing nod and ushers me inside their large mansion.

"Stella, where is Prince Mac?" Lucy asks and my heart breaks, my eyes instantly watering.

I look from her to Lindsay, unable to actually form words, my frantic brain not knowing what to tell the small child before me. "He's uh...he's not here," is all I manage.

"Do you want to play Barbie's?"

"Lucy, sweetie, please give Stella a break, she just needs to rest."

"Rest?"

"Lucy adult time."

"Okay mom," she lightly rolls her eyes.

"But I bought you a new Barbie," I tell Lucy, a gift I had picked up on the way over; a brief stop into a store to try to clear my thoughts before I had to face these people. Lucy takes the gift, offering me another hug and then rushing away to open the newest member to her doll collection.

"I was kidding when I said that last time," Lindsay smiles as she takes my coat and we slowly head into their large living room.

"I don't mind, really."

"Are you okay?"

"No," I offer weakly as my eyes water once more. We slowly sit down on the couch, Lindsay's arms around my shoulders, offering me much needed strength and warmth.

"Are you able to tell me?"

"Parts. I was here on an assignment, much like the time I came here at Louie's bidding, only this time was to take out..well um...it was...it was Mac."

"_Mac_, as in your Prince Mac?" She asks in surprise. "The one you told me you are falling in love with?"

"Yes," I whisper. "But the hardest part was that he was also hired to take me out."

"What?" Lindsay half shrieks. "How do you know?"

"We saw each other at the same time, just as we were about to take our kill shot and...why Lindsay? Why Mac? Why the man I was going to tell the truth to and spend the rest of my life trying to make happy?"

"Wow that is a tough one," she sighs. "I wish I knew what to say. Did he call you yet?"

"Probably just as confused and angry and afraid as I am. How can we trust each other now? He probably thinks I'm going to kill him and part of me thinks he'll still try to kill me."

"You need to meet."

"Lindsay I can't go one on one with Mac, I'd lose; and he'd never be able to hit me and...I can't kill him," I lament in sorrow.

"Stella, you need to hear his side of the story."

"I know but...how will I ever be able to trust him again? What if I ask to meet him right now and he just kills me now? What if he has been playing me all along?"

"He didn't kill you right?"

"Lindsay he still could."

"He could have then right? If you meant nothing to him, he would have taken the shot and been done with it."

"But..."

"Stella, think about it. If Mac felt nothing for you, and it was all a lie; just playing you as you say, then he would have taken the shot, collected his fee and flew back to wherever he came from. But he didn't."

"He still could?"

"I doubt that," Lindsay offers warmly. "Trust me, he's probably just as confused about all this as you."

"I don't know."

"And he might be thinking the same as you. Why did Stella use me like that? Did she know all along? Why did she lie and tell me all those things? Believe me Stella, right now trust is the major issue for both of you; not work."

"I suppose."

"I guess you need to hear it from him. Otherwise you know you'll be stressing about it until you see him again."

"I can never see him again," I whisper. "Oh what the hell is going on?"

"You know I was just about to make some lunch for me and Lucy. She doesn't have school today and Danny is at work. You look like you could at least use a cup of coffee or something."

"Whisky?" I throw at her and she smiles.

"Tea?" Lindsay counters.

"Probably better."

I follow after Lindsay into their kitchen and take a seat at the island, my mind replaying images of when I was in Mac's kitchen and watching him work in the kitchen while I sat on the island stool and just offered a smile. "I'm scared," I finally admit.

"You need to talk to him."

"I know. I need answers that only he can provide. But what if I want to meet him someplace and he thinks I've set a trap for him?"

"You can get him to come here? If he agrees then take that as a show of good faith?"

"He'll never agree to that."

"Have you asked him?"

"No."

"Then ask him and see what he says. Stella, the sooner you hear his side the sooner you can start to piece together the rest."

"Yeah like who hired us to kill each other?"

"That and how you are going to work on getting back together."

"Trust me Lindsay, Mac and I might put aside some differences to find our employer but once trust is broken it's hard to get it back."

"You know at one time I would have agreed with you."

"What changed your mind?"

"Danny, and something that happened with him and a fellow co-worker a few years ago."

* * *

"Sid, this is bad. Adam was able to find out that CNC my employer, is Morris Caldwell, the man we both know and love so well but that Morris died four weeks ago and his file is now locked to a level that even Adam can't get to. What on earth is going on?"

"You need Stella. If CNC also hired her then you have a common enemy. If not then you have two people who have joined forces against you. Either way, you need her side and then you have to trace back anything you two have in common."

"Besides wanting to kill each other?" I snap in anger.

"She didn't take the shot either did she?"

"She still might."

"Mac, she didn't. If it was all lies on her part, believe me she would have just killed you and called it a day. I met her; trust me that woman plays things straight when it comes to how she feels about you."

"She lied to me about who she was!"

"So did you!" Sid counters. "You are going in circles on this point."

"Trust me Sid, she hates me!"

"Always the naysayer," Sid scolds. "What else did the whiz kid find?"

"Someone inside Interpol is planning a hit, a big one on a major world figure. But everything is locked and I have no one else now that I can trust inside the organization; not that I could before. I mean we can't just waltz into Interpol's office and demand some answers. That organization wants me dead."

"An employee might be able to."

"Who is going to get a job there?" I ask in annoyance.

"I could try," Adam offers in a timid tone.

"No way Adam. I am not putting you in harm's way," I insist. "Not when the stakes are this high."

"Well I could at least try to find someone friendly on the inside that I can try to work with."

"How?"

"Oh yee of little faith," he replies with a smile and I just roll my eyes. "Let me work on this." I watch him turn back to his computer and pull up various chat stations and political discussion rooms and get started.

"Sid, what do I do? I need her but now I don't know..."

"Damn it Mac, listen to yourself for once. You need her...you just said that. Call her right now and agree to meet her where she wants."

"That's..."

"A leap of faith? Yeah a big one. Time to take it."

"But...what if she kills me?"

"Problem solved."

"Damn it, that's not what I wanted to hear."

"There is nothing I can tell you that you'll want to hear right now. You are angry and confused and frustrated; trust me a bad combination for you. You need to talk to her like a calm mature man and go from there. Can you do that?"

"I guess I'll have to try."

"Don't try...do."

"Sid..."

"Mac, there is no other way and you know it. Stella is the only other person with answers that you need. It's this or death. Take your pick."

"Damn it!"

"Call me back."

I hang up with Sid and know he's right. I slump down in a nearby chair and offer a heavy frown as I stare at the small electronic device in my hand. I try to type my fingers start to shake and I quickly put the device down, praying for a quick miracle. Nothing comes. So I take a deep breath and try again. I need her and while I'm sure she won't ever trust me again I know I have to try to find some answers. "Here goes nothing."

_'Stella, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see to right now, maybe ever again, but you and I have the same problem and are seeking the same answers. We need to meet and discuss this hit and who set us up. You tell me where to show up and I'll be there, unarmed! I doubt saying sorry for anything will even help but I am. Mac.'_

"Think she'll go for it?" Adam asks in a soft tone, looking at me in concern.

I look over at him with tears starting to form in my weary eyes and a lump starting to grow in my throat. "I doubt it."

* * *

"Lindsay I'm so sorry. Did you ever see this Rikki person again?"

"Danny said after the accident at work that claimed her son's life it was one time and he was drunk and then she moved away. It was hard for me because we had only been married a few years and thankfully Lucy wasn't on the scene. But in my heart I knew I loved him more than any other man and I forgave him and took him back and he's proved to me every day since that I am the only woman he'll ever need again and it was a stupid mistake. Our trust might have been broken but it wasn't damaged beyond repair."

"But Mac was hired to kill me."

"Stella, you were hired to kill him. It's almost funny because here you were fretting about telling him what you do when he was probably stressing out about the same thing. You said he was really nervous when you left the other day, that is probably the reason why. Now that you both have that in common and out of the way, you need to work past that and get to the bottom of this."

"I'm so angry right now I can't think straight," I huff in frustration, taking another sip of the soothing tea.

"You have every right to be angry. I was too when Danny first told me. Hurt, angry, confused, scared and alone. All the things you are feeling. But you know you need to meet him and..." she stops as my blackberry buzzes to life.

With a racing heart I look at the name and offer a slight gasp. "It's Mac."

"What does he say?"

"I'm almost afraid to read it."

"Just read it Stella."

I open the message and my heart instantly breaks at his choice of words.

"He wants to meet. A place of my choosing. Says he wants answers and we need to discuss."

"Stella, he's taken the first step."

"But..."

"Well he's right about that; you do need answers. But you need to meet here."

"What?" I ask in shock. "No way Lindsay, when I came here, I had no intention of getting the two of you involved and..."

"Stella, what are friends for? He's alone and you're alone. If you meet in public who knows who else is watching and waiting? At least here we have bullet proof windows."

"You do?"

"Well when you have mob dealings in the family you learn to adapt," she tells me with a slight frown.

"He'll never meet me here, he'll think it's a trap."

"How do you know? If he says yes, then take that as the first step toward reconciliation. He also said he'd come unarmed."

"You make it sound easy."

"Oh trust me it's not easy. But happiness takes hard work right? You two just have a few more hurdles then most," she frowns and I finally crack a small smile.

"I don't even know if he wants thatI do'nt even know if I do right now."

"Stella, you need answers right? And we want to help."

"Lindsay I can't."

"Please? You know Danny will agree to help."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, if he knows what's good for him, he'll agree!"

"Okay...here goes."

I give my fingers a few minutes to stop trembling before I start to type.

_'Mac, I doubt I'm at the top of your favorite person list right now either. But I agree, we need to meet and discuss this. I am in Long Island at a house that is safe from the outside world. If you can trust that it's not a trap then here is the address. Come when you can, I'm sorry to. Stella.'_

"Now we wait," Lindsay half whispers.

"And I hate waiting."

* * *

"Okay Adam, check this address," I tell him in haste after looking at Stella's message.

While I wait for him to pull up the details I stare at her words and can almost picture her sad face as she's typing me the reply. My heart breaks at her first sentence; because I know inside that despite all this, she's still the one person I want more than any other woman, telling myself her attraction to me was real and not based on what someone paid her to do. However, the cynical part of my brain tells me she was lying and it was all an act and I will be alone as I so obviously deserve.

"Okay so that address belongs to a Daniel Messer. Wealthy industrialist who has some mild mob connections but nothing major. Doesn''t seem like a bad guy."

"She's with a guy?" I ask in anger, turning away to offer an angry curse. "Thats just..."

"Before you do something rash, he has a wife and daughter."

I look at him with a frown.

"Scary how well I know you already huh."

"Very," I huff.

"So when are we going?"

"_We_?"

"Yeah Mac, we. You need me now. When we find out what Stella knows, who else is going to hack into Interpol's' database for the answers. _You_?"

"Smart ass."

"The key word there is _smart_. So?"

"Yes _we'll_ meet her there," I groan as I pull out my black berry.

_'Stella, I'll be there but I'm bringing a friend, Adam Ross. He can help us. See you in a few hours. Mac.'_

"A few hours?"

"There are a few more things we need to do before then."

"Such as?"

"I need a safe locker to stow this stuff as I can't leave it here and can't take it with me. Know of any?"

"Actually I do."

* * *

"See Stella, he went for it."

"Who's Adam?" I wonder.

"Well you have people here to help you so he probably does also. A few hours. I think you need to rest before then."

"Lindsay I'm not tired."

"Stella, please? Just pick one of the spare bedrooms upstairs and close the door so Lucy doesn't disturb you."

"But..."

"Please? You look like you are about to pass out at any minute."

"I guess you're right," I offer with a kind smile. She takes my things and then follows me up the stairs.

"Is Stella staying?" Lucy wonders with a large smile.

"For a little while but she needs to rest sweetie."

"Ok-ay," Lucy huffs in disappointment.

"But when I get up you can show me your Barbie's okay?"

"Okay, the Stella Barbie is already having fun with Prince Mac," she tells me eagerly and my heart breaks again. I follow Lindsay into one of the spare rooms and put my things down and turn to her with a frown.

"I can't thank you enough."

"You and I are very much alike. I think we both grew up with mistrust and have obviously faced things in our life to keep us alone for a certain period of time. Both are attracted to good looking men who have thrown us for a loop, but trust me, just like me and Danny came through okay, you and Mac will also."

"I really want to believe that. Inside I know I'll never be attracted to another man. I just hope all his attraction was genuine."

"Well in a few hours you can put him on the hot seat."

"I just might." I watch her take her leave and then as soon as she's gone I slowly sag onto the bed, curl up onto my side and finally allow myself to cry. "Oh Mac..." I offer in sorrow. "Why us? Why now?"

I try to keep my whimpers low but soon I see the door slowing pushing open and Lucy's inquiring face peers inside. "Hi Lucy," I offer weakly.

"Why are you crying Princess Stella?" She asks in sorrow.

"Just sad."

Before I can protest she pushes her way inside and comes and sits down beside me, playing with my curly hair. I offer a weak smile as I pull her into my arms and hold her close, my body trembling and my tears still coming.

"Do you need a kiss from Prince Mac?" She asks in innocence.

"I don't know if that would help," I lament.

"Sure it will. True love's kiss always helps."

I offer a sad smile and close my eyes; knowing in my heart that real life is no where near the picture of happiness the movies try to portray. But in a few hours Mac will be here and then the real test will begin; a test neither of us ever imagined would happen.

* * *

The next few hours pass by with miserable slowness. Adam found me a locker to store my stuff and he was able to find some girl named Kendall Novak inside Interpol that seemed to want to help him so it was a good starting point.

"Why are you surprised she has friends? You do?" Sid tells me over my blackberry.

"You said she'd be alone."

"Mac..." he starts with a heavy sigh.

"I'm just on edge," I reply with a heavy sigh. "I can't imagine what Stella's thinking right now."

"Knowing how much she cares for you probably wondering the same thing."

"Cares for me? Sid please, I'm not stupid."

"If you say that to her it will be stupid. Now hang up and go and see her already. Call me when you have made the right decision."

"Which is?"

"Reconciliation."

"But..."

"Mac, stop arguing with me, I'm older and wiser and you know I'm right."

"Sid, I doubt you and your wife ever had to face the threat of killing the other."

"No Mac, I just killed mine," he finishes in a soft tone and I curse myself angrily.

"Sid, I'm sorry."

"Details Mac," he lightly replies. "Just go."

"Right."

I look over at Adam and offer a tight smile; he's still working away, no questions asked. This young man has more than proved his worth and I know the money his father set aside for me will find its way back to him very soon; it's the least I'll be able to do after dragging him into all this.

"Adam, we should go. It'll take us at least an hour to get there in rush hour. Longer with your car," I smirk and he smiles as he gathers his computer stuff and hurries after me. The ride to the Messer's is one of tormented silence as I try to picture what Stella's first words will be. Sadly at this point; I'm not really sure I want to know.

* * *

I look down at Lucy who's asleep in my arms and offer a warm smile as I gently remove myself and let her sleep. I quietly make my way out of the bedroom and head downstairs where I come upon Danny and Lindsay in the kitchen talking in low tones.

"Stella," Danny greets me with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, I had no where else to go."

"We don't mind. You helped us when we needed it most and now we'd like to do the same. Not sure how but if you need me to stay while you talk to Mac, you know just to keep him in line or somethin'."

I reply with a slight smile at his offer but shake my head. "Mac and I need to work this out. At least right at the start, but I'm sure we'll need help if this gets out of hand at all."

"Want something to eat?" Lindsay asks softly.

"I'm almost sick with nervous anxiety," I answer in truth. "Might not be a good idea. Have any more of that tea?"

"Of course."

I take the tea and slowly sip while I wait anxiously for Mac, listening to Danny and Lindsay talking about their day. But before I can almost finish my cup there is a knock at the front door and my heart starts to race once again.

"Mac..." I whisper as I quickly stand up.

"I'll get it," Danny tells us. I follow after them.

Time once again holds me captive as Danny opens the front door, offers a nod to Mac and Adam and I watch as they slowly enter. I can tell by the look on his handsome face and his watery eyes that he has fared as well as I have all day; terrible of course. Adam walks toward me with a strained smile.

"Stella right? I'm Adam and I'm here to help if I can," he offers in a low tone before he follows after Danny, leaving me and Mac alone in the living room; silence as thick as honey.

"Stella..."

"Mac..." we both start at the same time.

I watch as his eyes nervously dart around, looking for anything that might offer him an unseen danger.

"We are safe here," I tell him and his eyes are back at me in an instant. "Or maybe I should be worried about you doing something?"

"Want to cuff me?" He asks with a slight smirk.

"Another time?"

"Sure."

"Mac..."

"Stella, I think for the first time since I met you, I'm afraid of what you'll say to me."

"Was it all a lie?" I dare to ask, fighting back angry tears, balling my fists to force myself to keep my composure. "Us together? Was everything false?"

"I wish I could say it was as I think it would be easier. But if I say it was real would you tell me the same just to spare my feelings?" He asks with torment in his voice and my heart shatters. "I have the same doubts as you. Probably more."

His last words force a tear to slide down my face and for a brief second his hand flinches as if he wants to reach out and brush it away; fate ensures he's not able.

XXXXXXXX

I look at her, holding my breath until she answers, my heart nearing critical. I can tell she's holding back more tears and by her body posture she doesn't trust me and I doubt she ever will again. I have ruined my chance at happiness by not being honest from the start and now I know I'll forever be alone.

"I uh...don't know what to tell you Mac. It was real," she fidgets with her fingers and my eyes water as I spy the heart necklace she's wearing; the heart pendant I offered, thinking my future with her was secure.

"Stella, I want to make this easier for...I guess...us. Adam just needs your hit details and then...um...then I'll leave your..." I stop, swallowing back the lump in my throat and trying to keep my eyes dry while I get out the rest of my sentence. "Uh leave your life for good."

As she looks up, a tear escapes her green eyes and slowly slides down her cheek, breaking my heart instantly. I want more than anything to take her into my arms and tell her we'll get through this together, but I know I'll probably never be able to do that again and need to make this as clean a break as possible; despite the fact I know my heart will never heal.

"Mac..."

"Stella, this is hard for me also...so I'll make it easy for you...you tell me right now to leave and I'll walk out that door and never come back, you'll never see...me again...I give you my word," I manage. My eyes finally watering. I dare to look up and see her offer a firm nod before she goes to speak; praying that some small sliver of hope still exists.

"Mac..."

* * *

**~Interpol Headquarters~**

_'What the hell do you mean something went wrong! Which one is dead?'_

_'That's just it sir, neither.'_

_'Both are still alive?'_

_'For now.'_

_'They both failed their assignments? That means we have to work faster. Time for plan B.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so sorry for the cliffy (lol...well I'm not really) but things are just getting started so lots of angst, tension, anger and well you'll just have to wait and see hehe. Please review and let me know what you think.

**PS:** All I Need updated tomorrow


	17. Trust is an Asset, Money can't Buy!

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 17 - Trust is an Asset, Money can't Buy!**

* * *

"Guys!" Adam interrupts before Stella can tell me anything. I shoot him an angry glance and he falls back. "Oh sorry..thought you two had..."

"Yeah can you give us..."

"Mac its okay," she lightly whispers as she looks at Lindsay.

"Fine."

"I just need Stella's stuff."

"Where is my traveling bag?"

"I'll get it." I watch Lindsay head upstairs as Lucy comes bounding down the stairs.

"Is this Prince Mac?" She asks with a wide smile before her father whisks her into his arms. "Da-ddy!" She protests.

"I'm Mac," I answer and she claps her hands.

"Did you kiss Princess Stella?"

"What?"

"Lucy!"

"But daddy they have to kiss and everything will be okay."

"Lucy sweetie, supper time," Danny mentions and takes her away from us, forcing me to look at Stella in wonder.

"Prince Mac?" I ask with a frown.

"Long story," she offers softly. "Has to do with Barbie's and Disney movies."

"Right."

Lindsay hurries back with Stella's bag and I watch in miserable silence as Adam quickly takes the file and her work blackberry and heads back into the other room, leaving us alone once again.

"Stella?"

"Mac I can't make that firm a decision right now. I wish I could but I uh...I just can't. Can't say goodbye Mac. I just can't."

"That's good I guess," I offer with a heavy sigh as I look out the window and offer a small curse. "Once Adam is done I'll leave anyways and..."

"You can work here, they have more than enough room."

"Damn it Stella why didn't you tell me!" I finally state in anger.

"Me? I grew up with mistrust right? You lied to me from the start!" She stammers in return.

"I had my reasons."

"They were the same as mine!"

"Why the hell do you think I'm so mad?" I retort, my fists balling in anger. We both allow a few more tormented minutes to pass before our hearts start to calm once again. "So is Jessica..."

"I guess Don..."

"One big happy family," I huff with a frown.

"Just like the Brady Bunch," she offers and I slightly smirk.

"I was going to tell you. That was my next trip."

"Mac..."

"I don't expect you to believe me Stella but its true, ask Sid."

"Well I was going to make a surprise visit to you so I could tell you at home..." she starts.

"So at least you'd have somewhere to go when you heard the truth," I finish.

"See you guys are meant to be. You even finish the other's sentence," Adam smiles as he looks at us with a big grin.

"Found it already?"

"Well this is going to take more than just today but I found a starting point."

"Such as?"

"The same guy that hired you Mac also hired Stella."

XXXXXXXX

I look at Mac in shock. "CNC also hired you? What was the story?"

"Hit on the President."

"Racially motivated?" I counter and he looks at me in wonder. "What the hell is going on?" I ask in anger.

"We need to retrace our past histories and see where or if we ever had the same contact or enemy; start with Interpol."

"_Inside Interpol_? Do you have a staff list?" I throw at him.

"This wouldn't be sanctioned you can be sure. A phony hit on the most powerful man in the world?" Mac ponders. "This was done to get us to take each other out of the way. Or at least one of us and then I'm willing to bet that whoever is the real CNC has another assassin waiting to take out whichever one is left standing. Adam?"

"I'm on it," he says taking his leave.

"But why?" I ask in wonder finally wandering over to a chair and feeling my body collapse into it. Mac sits opposite me but both of us are stiff and untrusting, our eyes only daring to lock a few times.

"We must know something on someone pretty powerful for him to want both of us out of the way. Something we saw or did is a threat to whoever is using us."

"Mac I..."

"Stella, this won't happen overnight. So Adam and I will take our leave and then I'll get him to send you what we find andand that way you won't feel obligated me in any way."

"How do I know the information will be correct?"

"I would say you have to trust me but I guess you probably never will," he tells me in torment, his watery blue eyes locking with mine once more. Sitting across from this strong man and seeing him in such a state is killing me inside. I want to trust him, I really do, but I need time and I know he does too.

"Would you believe anything I tell you right now?" I question.

"Was it all an act? I mean besides the job details, was the attraction fake?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Me either," he replies and looks down; allowing silence to once again grow. "When did you um...start?"

"Ten years ago...give or take."

"Yeah me too," Mac replies, unable to meet my gaze once again.

"I've heard your reputation, was afraid of you," I inform him in a dead whisper.

"I guess you had reason," he says looking back up, swallowing hard. "I never would have hurt you. That's why I couldn't take the shot."

"Mac..."

"Funny thing is this was going to be my last job and then I was going to quit."

"Yeah me too."

"Sounds good right about now."

"It does," I echo, watching him playing with his ring.

"Mac I..."

"Stella, it's okay," he says with a firm smile, holding back tears. Silence grows for a few more minutes before Adam hurries back into the room and eyes us both in suspicion.

"I guess you two are still working on the kiss and make up part?"

"Adam..." Mac starts.

"Just saying it."

"What did you find?" He asks quickly.

"A small lead here in New York but..."

"I'll take it," I quickly volunteer.

"Like hell you are," Mac states in anger standing up to head over to Adam.

"Excuse me?" I counter, pushing myself up and standing on the other side of Adam, facing Mac. "Please do not hand me the line that it's too dangerous."

"It is."

"I never had you watching my back for ten years and it's not about to change."

"Then we'll go together," he suggests.

"Like hell we are! I'm willing to bet as soon as we are there alone you'll kill me."

"I'm tempted to do that now!" He lightly shouts.

"So am I!" I shout back.

"Then do it already!"

"Fine!"

"Shesh, time out guys or I'll give it to the happily married couple and let them do it," Adam frowns, taking a few steps back.

"We don't mind helping out," Danny offers.

"Can't let you do that," Mac sighs heavily; forcing us to finally calm back down. "You have already...helped enough," he mentions, looking sideways at me as if waiting for my approval. But in this instance he's right and we can only let the Messer's do so much. So with a small nod in agreement, I concur with what Mac just said. "Adam what did you find?"

"You were right, there was another assassin assigned to take either one of you out. He was staying at a third hotel adjacent to the ones you two were in."

"So that means he saw us fail this morning," I tell Mac directly.

"And now we are the targets," Mac frowns. "Both of us. Who is it?"

"Barracuda. Who the hell is..." Adam stops and then looks at Mac. "It's him right Mac?"

"What?" I ask in shock. "You know him Adam?"

"It's nothing," Mac frowns.

"This guy was hired to kill Mac if Mac failed to kill me."

"What?" I ask again.

"But that plan was moot and we were able...look it's no big deal!" Mac stammers.

"Could have been the guys who I rescued you from."

"Rescued?"

"Adam, zip it already," Mac replies with a scowl and I look at him in suspect.

"The cut in your side?"

"Yeah these guys jumped Mac and..." Adam starts.

"Adam, I swear I will kill you right now and read that information myself. Enough with the pity stories, Stella doesn't care!"

I look at him in sorrow, hear the biting in his tone and want more than anything to tell him that for some reason I still do care, but I can't say the words. Besides, I doubt he'd believe me right now anyways.

XXXXXXXX

"What else does it say Adam?" Stella questions.

I would like to think she was concerned when she heard what Adam said but I would be fooling myself into thinking she still cared about me even now and I know that isn't going to happen no matter if I got down on one knee and pleaded with my life. The trust is broken; can it ever be restored?

"What is his name?"

"Kyle Griffen."

I look at Stella and both of us exchange surprised looks.

"I take it you two know him?" Lindsay notes, finally walking up to join us.

"Yeah but his real name isn't Kyle Griffen," Mac frowns.

"What?" Danny asks.

"First thing the CIA wanted to do with its super snipers was give us all different names to protect our identity."

"It's true," Stella agrees.

"I worked a detail with him when I was in the CIA," I mention to them and Adam looks at me in surprise.

"You were in the CIA?" Stella wonders.

"Told you you were James Bond."

"James Bond was MI-6," Danny huffs and Adam rolls his eyes.

"I worked with him also in the CIA and I uh dated him briefly. Jack Nicholson right?"

"Right. You were in the CIA and you dated him?" I angrily demand. "You trusted him?"

"He told me up front!"

"Did you know he was one already?"

"That's not the point!" Stella counters.

"Big difference Stella, neither of us knew what the other was until today!"

"What pathological liars?"

"At least you included yourself in that list!"

"Lies have kept me alive all my life! Remember my childhood? Dropped off on a doorstep at two years old and lied to from day 1!" She half shouts. "What's your sob story?"

"I lost you due to my own lies!" I shout in return.

We both stare at each other in heated anger before Adam finally pipes up.

"But this guy is now gone, sorry guys. He was supposed to report back to this CNC person if anything went wrong so I am assuming he's left the country by now."

"We need to know who CNC is," I look at Adam with a huff before turning to leave.

"Morris Caldwell," Stella mentions.

"He's dead," Adam informs her. "We found out he died and someone is using his handle. That's who we need to find."

"He'll come after me first."

"Mac..." Stella starts, taking a few feet in my direction.

"Stella, just wait here. I'm going to check out the hotel and then I'll report back."

"And if you don't?"

"You can keep Adam."

"Hey."

"If my word meant anything to you in the past please take it on a leap of faith right now. I am going to check out the hotel, see what if anything he left and I'll let you know. But if he's like us, that place will be spotless and that will be all."

"We can track his alias," Adam pipes up.

"Smart kid," Stella whispers.

"Mac, you can't go alone," Danny offers. "I'll come with you. And please don't argue."

"You sound like Don."

"Your brother?"

"Sort of. You two would probably get along great, that is if you believe pathological liars," I finish looking at Stella who winces at my biting tone.

"Grew up with one," Danny offers and my anger subsides once again.

"If we find nothing then we go back home and wait on Adam who"

"You're kidding right?" Stella stammers. "I am supposed to believe that he is going to stay here and just work on this no questions asked?"

"Money is a powe..."

"Mac, I don't want your money," Adam tells me. "That was for..."

"Your salary right? You saved my ass that night and I owe you. Besides I can...we can't let anyone else get involved. Innocent people aren't supposed to..."

"Mac, Danny and I aren't strangers to the wrong side of the law. We aren't judging anyone in this room on anything other than trying to help new friends out of a tight spot," Adam counters.

"Now you sound like Sid."

"He would be right," Lindsay whispers.

"Mac and I will check this out," Danny states firmly. "Sorry Mac, no argument on this one. Besides I grew up in this town, I might know people that can..."

"We don't..." I start in anger.

"Trust me Mac, these people don't want to get involved either if you know what I mean."

"Told you we'd come in handy," Lindsay smiles.

"We'll wait here with Adam and try to see what else he can find," Stella mentions.

I look at the group before me and offer a heavy sigh; my eyes finally locking with Stella's. She offers me a small nod and for the first time in hours I once again feel that she is going to help me. And although I know that feeling will be short lived, I'll take it as a sign that I haven't lost her for good. Yeah right Mac, get a grip. She's on her way out already.

"We'll be back soon."

"Just watch your back," Stella tells me firmly.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac head for the door and now my heart is beating faster for another reason, like I'll never see him again. Lindsay hurries to Danny and gives him a hug and kiss; the simple sentiments not lost on either Mac or myself; something that we both long for even now. I want in my heart to believe all he told me before, except for the job part but I just can't seem to be that open, at least not yet. Lindsay said it would come and I do hope she's right. I don't want to lose him. What is wrong with me? Maybe love really does endure all things. Love?

Mac hands Danny a gun and he looks nervously at Lindsay who only offers a reassuring nod and then they head for the back door and are gone.

"Stella?" Lindsay asks me as I slowly sag into the nearby loveseat, burying my head in my hands and gently crying. She rubs my back as she sits next to me; Adam not knowing what to offer besides a worried frown. He sits down at the dining room table and starts to type away on his computer as Lucy comes and snuggles into her mother's arms.

"Where did daddy go?"

"With Mac on an errand," she smiles as I finally sit up and take a deep breath.

"Stella, why are you crying?" Lucy asks me softly. "Are you still sad?"

"Oh sweetie, it's the games adults play," Lindsay huffs. "Sometimes they hurt."

"I never want to grow up!" Lucy pouts and I finally offer a sad smile.

"This was the first hurdle right? I mean you knew it would be tense," Lindsay mentions, gently squeezing my hand. "You knew it would hurt."

"I know but...but I think this is worse. Mac hates me and..."

"Hates you?" Adam pipes up from a few feet away, not looking at us. "That guy is in love with you. It was obvious when he told me about you."

"He talked about me?"

"Yeah he did; a lot."

"He won't anymore."

"He's a guy, of course he will. Damn even the way he looked at you when you two were fighting just now. Trust me he likes you, a lot."

I look at Adam and offer a half smile, my heart wanting to believe it's the truth. "Maybe it..."

"Stella, just try to relax a little and calm your nerves. Mac and Danny will be okay. You said that guy has probably left the country right?"

"I'll be able to confirm that with his alias but pretty sure he's not hanging around," Adam pipes up again.

I cast my weary gaze toward the window and let my eyes linger in the darkness that is offered. "Oh Lindsay how on earth do we move past this?"

"One day at a time."

* * *

I feel the uncomfortable silence growing between myself and Danny Messer but can't help but feel that I am somehow to blame for all this and just can't bring myself to offer anything in the way of an emotional reprieve. However, I need to break the ice somehow.

"I appreciate the help," I mention in a low tone as we head for the hotel that the Barracuda was apparently staying at; watching both Stella and myself, probably wondering why we didn't kill each other.

"Well to be honest I'm doing this for Stella."

"I guess you have known her a long time," I reply in a small tone, my eyes unable to look at the young man in the driver's seat to my left.

"Not as long as you might think. She helped us out when we needed it most and we just feel it's right somehow to return the favor now."

"And you are not put off by what we do?" I ask in wonder, finally tearing my tormented gaze away from the window and looking at the him.

"Well I'm not going to be bragging about you to any of my country club friends anytime soon," he tells me with a slight smile and I offer a sideways smirk. "But it's not up to me to judge. She saved Lucy so my perceptions were proved wrong."

"Trust me I am not going to be doing this until I die...unless I die soon and then..."

"Then Stella will be even more depressed than she is right now."

"Right," I lightly laugh. "Trust me Danny when I get on the plane tonight, Stella will be happy that I am out of her life...probably for good," I finish in a dead whisper.

"Trust me Mac, she'll give you a second chance. I know. Even when she was yelling at you it was the same way Lindsay yells at me sometimes, like she's still going to me be mine after the dust settles."

"Doubt it."

"I know."

"Danny you couldn't possibly know what it's like to have your trust lost."

"Actually I do. You see there was this one time..." he starts into his story and I just sit back and listen to him explain about his act of infidelity. I know in my heart I would never cheat on Stella. Oh Mac, that is sad, she's not yours to cheat on! But as much as that is true, I know inside that another woman will ever come close. Oh what have I done?

"Not the same Danny."

"Marital infidelity is hard to overcome but Lindsay and I did and I have never looked at another woman since. And even then I was drunk. I see how you look at Stella; even when you were pissed at her, you still weren't angry enough to walk out on her for good."

"I wasn't," I admit almost in shame.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Tomorrow."

He offers nothing in reply as there is nothing he can offer to put out the anguish in my brain. I guess in this case time is really the only thing we have on our side.

We finally near the hotel and my heart starts to beat a bit faster. A few hours earlier I was in this very neighborhood, waiting for my target to arrive and then my lift changed in the blink of an eye; literally the blink of an eye. An eye that lined up the woman of my dreams in its deadly scope and nearly made the biggest mistake of my life. Course if she kills me tonight I still could have made the biggest mistake by not taking her out in the first place. However, Danny pulls a few blocks ahead and pulls into a covered garage and my senses go into high alert; but my heart is telling me that Stella and I will be fine in the long run.

"Why are you stopping here?" I ask in a panic.

"Trust me Mac, this is my cousin's shop. We are safe here."

"Okay."

We get out of the car and my hand immediately goes for my piece, just in case.

"Mac you can't go into that hotel..."

"I know, you are going in. Show them this," I tell him pulling out a fake NYPD police ID badge. "Say its part of an ongoing investigation and you need a copy of today's sign-in roster."

"But..."

"Trust me Danny, it'll work."

"You are like James Bond," he states and I just smirk.

"Be careful."

I watch him offer a nervous nod, paste on a firm expression and then hurry inside the hotel through the back entrance. I lightly pace back and forth, my heart racing but my mind back in the house with Stella. I wish she was with me but I know she will never trust me with her life now; not after she knows I was paid to kill her. But I didn't know at the time. Would she believe me now that I don't want to harm her? I guess I can offer that before I tell her goodbye. My eyes water as I remember her telling me not to use the word _goodbye_ as it's too final.

"Well this will be final," I offer to myself in misery. "Oh Stella, I am so sorry. I beg one day you'll be able to forgive me."

I wait another ten minutes or so and am about to go and check on Danny to ensure everything is fine when he hurries outside.

"Mac..." he starts just as two large men push their way outside.

"Hey _four eyes_!" One of them growls.

"We need to leave. Like now," Danny states in a nervous tone.

"Problem here gentlemen?" I demand in anger.

"Mac..." he tries again.

"Yeah _little man_ there is!" The other barks at me.

"What is the problem?"

"Your friend here was asking questions. We don't like the law around here."

"Yeah law don't go round here."

"The law? Are we in the old west or something?" I ask with a sneer, my fists already clenched.

"Whatever pretty boy there has, we want."

I automatically push Danny behind me and scowl at the two men in front of me. "I am having one of the worst days of my life, but if you both want an ass kicking then I'll be happy to provide it. I could use the release."

"Yeah right protecting your little lover boy?" The other goads and my anger boils. Then before either can act, I throw myself at them both and start to use up whatever angry adrenaline I have left; beating a faceless adversary that dared to pit me against the woman I love. In fact if it wasn't for Danny finally pulling me off them, I am sure I would have rendered them both unconscious.

"Mac I think you got them," he tells me as he holds me by the arm and starts pulling me away.

"I'm fine," I huff as I yank my arm free, wipe the blood from my mouth and take a deep breath. "Sorry," I finally spit out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but damn can you fight," he tells me with a slight smile. "Where on earth did you grow up? Philly?"

"Chicago."

"Ah, explains a lot."

I just smirk as I quickly take the sheet and stare at the names on the sign in page.

* * *

"Mac? You okay?" Adam asks and both Lindsay and I look up in a hurry. "Right, what name do you have for me? No, just give me them one at a time. Right...hold on..."

Lindsay who has once again put Lucy to bed, follows after me as we hurry up to Adam and watch as he looks up various passenger manifests online; tracking the names that Mac gives him over the phone.

"They're okay," I tell Lindsay and feel her offer a heavy sigh. I too am happy inside that Mac and Danny are okay but now with them on their way back, the awkward tension and heartache for me and Mac is only going to start again.

"I am going to get my things ready to go. Barracuda is back where he came from and I know it'll take Adam some time to figure this all out," I offer with a heavy sigh.

"Where do you live?" Adam asks me.

"Did Mac tell you?"

"No," he huffs and I offer a half smile. "Told you, you were both alike."

"Yeah neither of us trusts people," I retort and he frowns.

"Do you trust me to keep you both informed?"

"I really want to..."

"But?"

"But you are Mac's friend and...and how do you know him by the way?"

"About a week ago he was here on _work_, and got himself into trouble. Yeah he was trying to take on four guys who jumped him and I was with some buddies and we rescued him. To be honest, he saved my ass in Greece and felt I owed him. Then when he was injured and lying on the ground bleeding I just couldn't leave him there," Adam relates and my mind races with panic as I picture Mac injured and alone; dying unloved. "He came to put a hit on me and couldn't do it. Course I kinda blackmailed him but..."

"You blackmailed Mac?" I ask in shock. "With what?"

"Handcuff key."

"And how did you get him into handcuffs?" Lindsay wonders as I picture Mac in handcuffs and my core automatically warms.

"Longer story," Adam sighs. "But he spared my life and took out the man who wanted to kill me."

"Who on earth would want to kill you?" I ask in wonder.

"My father."

I look at Adam in sorrow. "Sorry."

"Yeah that's what Mac said too."

"Stella you were here..." Lindsay starts, looking at me in shock.

"What?"

"You are meant to be together. You both came here for a job and couldn't do it. Now you were both assigned here and couldn't do it either."

"Gotta love New York," Adam smiles.

"Coincidence Lindsay. That's all it is."

"In any case..."

"Adam if anyone knows you've helped us..." I start only to have Lindsay cut me off.

"Adam, you can stay with us until this all blows over, that way Stella can at least believe me when I tell her that you sent the same information to both."

"I can't put you guys out like that."

"We have the room," Lindsay notes. "Please? I think I'll feel better."

"Lindsay, we don't know yet what implications this all has and can't put your family in harms way. Adam doesn't seem to mind but I can't do that to Lucy."

"Trust me Stella, we grew up looking over our shoulders and wondering when Louie was going to take us out. We know how to be cautious and if this young man is also going to be in trouble then he might as well have us on his side."

I look at her in shock but can do little more than nod my head in agreement.

"Adam?" Lindsay questions.

"Trust me, I like this place a lot better than my crappy apartment. So yeah I'll stay. Thanks!"

We talk a bit longer, firming up details on Adam's move in conditions with Danny's help. I don't know why these people want to help us but I know trustworthy friends in this profession is as rare as finding diamonds; when you do you need to hold onto them, because it very well can mean your life. Danny and Mac finally arrive back and Adam fills them in with a few more details but not much. I look at Mac and can tell he's been in a fight but he offers no details and to show concern now, I fear would be lost on him. Oh Mac, I pray one day you'll be able to forgive me.

"I can only confirm that the barracuda, aka Kyle Griffen used the alias Derek Pond on his arrival into JFK from Beijing, but paid for a ticket for a Dwayne Burbitz from Paris. He has Ryan Ridmark departing to Egypt and also a Richard Reynolds heading for Brazil; all on the same credit card, which I'll bet is also under another name. This guy is good."

"We all do that," Mac huffs in frustration. "So we are back at square one. Damn it!"

"But I have names now Mac and an insider in Interpol," Adam reminds us all.

"Already?" Mac asks in surprise.

"Yeah she's single and kind of a computer geek also," he lightly bushes and Mac just rolls his eyes.

"Adam is going to stay with us until this all plays out so that way I can ensure, one that he's safe and two that both of you get the same information," Lindsay states firmly, looking at Mac with a frown.

"I am not going to argue with that. I am going to go back home and start my own research and..." Mac starts.

"I am going to do the same," I finally finish.

"But if I know your names then I can find your addresses..." Adam starts.

"My apartment is not my home," I offer, looking at Mac with a frown; not really surprised by his next comment.

"Same here."

"You guys are cagey."

"Comes with the job," Mac frowns.

"I'm going to go," I finally offer in sorrow as I go to take my leave.

"Stella, just stay here until this blows over," Lindsay lightly begs.

I look at Mac and my stomach tightens. "I think we just need some space right now," I tell her in a soft tone.

"I guess she's right," Mac agrees with a soft tone; uncertainty a given.

"Stella, please don't," she takes me aside and talks to me in a low tone. "You want things to work out with Mac right?"

"Lindsay with everyone here, Mac and I will only put on brave faces and tell the other what we want to hear," I argue. "I need time to...I don't even know anymore. We need privacy and...Lindsay this is hard enough as it is." I finish and look at Mac who only stares back in misery.

"Fine," Lindsay states quickly. I notice Lindsay give me a firm nod before she looks back at Danny and then offers him the same nod.

"Stella there is just one more thing I need you to help me with before you go. Please?"

"Sure," I offer weakly as I notice Danny talking to Mac. I follow after Lindsay, telling myself it's probably better not to watch Mac leave as it'll just break my heart thinking that when he walks out that door he's gone for good. "Lindsay?"

She leads me to a small room sitting room and then leads me inside. "Just a second," she states as she turns to leave. I don't hear her lock the door as my mind is now focused on Mac coming into the room from another door.

"Oh I..." Mac starts only to have Danny hurry out the other door and then we both hear it click. "What the hell? This door is locked!"

"That's right Mac, now you two stubborn people can't leave until you work this all out."

"That will take time!" Mac argues in anger, looking at me with a heavy frown.

"Not the job, the two of you."

"But..." I try to protest. "That will take even longer."

"Sorry Stella, sometimes fate needs a hand and we are it. We'll only unlock this door when you two have come to the right decision."

"And that would be?" Mac arches his brows.

"Reconciliation."

XXXXXXXX

I look at her with a frown, my anger starting to lessen and my face soften. "Do you want to talk?" I dare to ask. "Because we could um...break the..." I start only to have Stella approach me, take my hand and lead us over to the small single bed and sit down. My eyes lock on our fingers as my body emits a heavy sigh.

"Talk to me Mac," Stella starts after about five minutes of heavy silence.

"Stella, I'm not trying to put any pressure but..."

"But what Mac?"

"But how do we just walk away from all this?" I ask softly.

"Kinda hard to just up and walk away from...we can't. Do you even want to?"

"No."

"Me either."

"Not used to this," I state in an almost whisper.

"To what?" Stella asks.

"Sitting here wondering what to say to you. I mean after all we have been through and..."

"I guess we are both trying to avoid the same topic," she finishes.

"Trust?"

"Trust," she confirms.

My heart racing as fast as hers I'm sure but my mind is in anguish. We sit for a few more minutes in silence, neither of us daring to talk, not wanting to broach a subject we fear will never be able to get past.

"What are you thinking right now?" I finally dare to ask.

"Not even sure what to think anymore. I um...Mac I really do want us to...to...damn it..." her voice starts as her eyes water once more her body lightly trembling. I wrap my arm around her, her head going to my shoulder as her body releases tension and anger.

"Stella, please don't cry," I lightly beg as I tenderly brush a tear away. "Hurts me to see you like this."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I know the issue we are both dancing around right now and the one word we don't want to utter; _trust_. But I think if we just look at what this is..."

"What is this?" She asks in expectation.

"A small step toward um reconciliation?"

"Do you want that?"

"Do you?"

"Asked you first."

"I do," I confess in truth. I look into her green eyes and my lips finally offer a smile as my hand gently rests on her cheek, my body twisting slightly to face hers. "I am not stupid and know you won't trust me right away and I am not going to ask you that right now..."

"Mac..."

"No please let me finish," I beg and she slowly nods her head, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay; wondering if I'm going to tell her it's over right now. But I take a deep breath and persist. "What I said before was true, I am falling for you; falling in love. I care about you and I know that um...well I want us to...I know it won't be easy but...what I am trying to say is..." I ramble only to have her gently push my hand away, place both hands on face and bring my lips to hers and offer a warm kiss, forcing my body to finally feel that electrical spark I feared dead for good. And while I had wanted to fault Danny Messer about half hour ago for interfering, I have to thank him for this; it's just what we needed.

"I want that for us also Mac, I was just afraid you didn't. There is a reason I couldn't take the shot, I'm hoping the same reason as you because we care about each other. I know trust will come but... this is a start right?"

"A new start?" I ask.

"A new start," she replies with a warm smile. "Besides if I had to use handcuffs to keep you here, I would have."

"Think you would have like that," I suggest with a small smile.

"Doubt you would have complained either," she counters. "Mac, I wasn't just about to give up on us either but um...well to hear you say it first means more than you might ever realize."

"Why?"

"Becuase I am falling in love with you too."

I look at her in warm surprise, my eyes wanting to water at her heartfelt confession. _She's falling in love also?_ Part of my brain doesn't want to believe it, the other part tells me to shut up and listen. As Sid had told me before, our trust is now just misplaced, not lost for good, and we need to both work together to restore what we once had.

"I wish we had more time," Stella's soft voice breaks my thoughts.

"Me too. But the sooner we get to the bottom of this the sooner we can work on more important things."

"Mac?" Stella queries. "Such as?"

"Securing our future."

"Together?"

"Together."

"I um...I have to get back home and...well Don will be..."

"Yeah I guess I need to talk to Jessica and let her know what is going on but..."

"But what?" I dare to inquire.

"If you walk out that door right now what guarantee do I have that I'll see you again?" She asks in a voice that breaks my heart.

"What?"

"Mac, I don't want to lose you again. How do I know..."

My fingers gently rest on the silver pendant around her neck, brushing the heart shape before the rest on her lips. "Because as I told you when I gave you this pendant, my heart will always belong to you."

* * *

**A/N:** Think SMACKED can get back on track? Wonder what new trap awaits them? So much more a head for this story and hope that's okay. Please review and let me know and thanks!

**PS:** Hunted concludes tomorrow. And don't forget to check out my new one shot called A Friend in Need based on this weeks eppy.

Oh and if you haven't heard, the official title for Episode 10 is 'Death House' the Don I think I Killed Stella was obviously a lame marketing technique by the writers. *groan*


	18. Plan B put into Action

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 18 - Plan B put into Action**

**A/N: **Hey guys I have been on this site for nine years to date! Wow, so hard to believe. A special thanks to all you amazing writers/readers. Hope you continue to enjoy my stories for however long this site is up.

* * *

**~Messer Residence, New York~**

Mac and I finally came to the understanding we both want, a new start toward reconciliation. "So as soon as we have smoothed things out with Don and Jessica, I guess we contact Adam and..." Mac tries the door handle and finds it unlocked, looking at me with a frown. "When did...they..."

"It didn't matter did it? We both needed to do this," I admit and he offers me the first genuine smile I have seen from him in hours. I push myself up and slowly walk over to him with my own smile. I know inside this won't be easy; regaining the trust that was broken, but it wasn't damaged beyond repair and now we just need to move past that and work together to secure our future. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips.

He wraps his arms around me, holding me close as both our bodies offer heavy exhales of relief and exhaustion. "I don't want to let you go," I whisper, my turn to ensure he knows I want him to be with me as much as his confession offered me the same sentiments only earlier. "Mac?"

"I promise Stella. This is only temporary."

"But...

Mac quickly silences me with a warm kiss. "You won't lose me. Will I lose you?"

"You never lost me Mac," I assure him and his face instantly softens. We both hear the voices outside and reality comes rushing back. "I guess we have a few other things to take care of."

"Just a few and then we'll regroup and go after this guy together."

We both exit into the quiet house and see the two Messer's and Adam hovering over the computer. Lindsay looks up and offers a knowing smile, but thankfully doesn't make a bit deal that Mac and I are now holding hands; facing them as the couple that should have faced them in the first place, instead of the angry enemies we were when we first arrived.

"We have to go," Mac states firmly.

"You sure?"

"We are," I confirm, looking at Mac with a smile. Thankfully the tension has subsided and I know the plane ride home will be filled with hope instead of misery. "We need to cover off a few more personal things on our end before we can start our real pursuit of CNC."

"Everything is set up here so um...what's next?" Adam gently asks.

"Stella and I need to clear up a few details with Don and Jessica and then you'll give us what we need to know to stop this and..."

"And everyone lives happily ever after?" Adam finishes.

"Sounds good to me," Mac's hand offers mine a gentle squeeze. Mac goes to thank Danny and Adam and I hurry to Lindsay to offer her a warm hug, telling her that I might never be able to repay her for all the kindness she has shown and the help she offered to get Mac and I back on the right track. Danny calls us a cab and soon Mac and I sharing a small confined space on the way to the private airplane hangar at JFK.

"Will you be okay?" Mac asks as we slowly walk to my waiting plane.

"I would have said no an hour ago but now I have hope again," I answer with a smile as I turn around and offer him a hug. Mac's strong arms wrap around me, holding me close once again, our hearts racing in time. "But I will miss you."

"I miss you already," Mac frowns as his lips near mine. He lightly tastes them and my eyes water just as I force myself to bury my head in his arms and cry. He tenderly strokes my back. "Stella, I give you my word I will see you again. Please don't..."

I quickly pull myself together, bring his lips to mind and plant the firmest kiss I can on them before pulling back. "You better," I warn, swallowing back my sorrow.

"I'll call you," he promises. I get onto the plane, blow him one last kiss and then watch him turn and walk toward his; my heart racing with the future of the unknown. The plane pulls away and I close my eyes, not opening them until I am at home.

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

The entire plane ride was spent in mental reflection and self scrutiny. I love Stella; in my heart I know I do. I wasn't sure if it was the time to tell her and part of me curses not doing so, but I wasn't sure it was right and when I do offer those words I want us both to feel it. She sent me a simple text on the way home, _'I miss you,'_ and I had to text back the very same words. I finally reach home; emotionally, physically and mentally exhausted; my entire body asleep even before I hit the pillow.

I know Sid covered me in the middle of the night as the time I wake up, my jacket is off and I'm under a heavy blanket. I look at the time and scowl. Due to sheer mental exhaustion and that alone; the only reason I slept through the night instead of waking up with the nightmares I suspected I would be forced to relive.

"Damn I slept in!" I lightly curse as I roll onto my back and stare up the ceiling in misery. I can't imagine Stella fared any better and I long to just call her and see how she is.

"First time in your life. But really, it is only eight AM. Most _normal _people sleep in until noon."

"Yeah and for the wrong reasons."

"Don's here," Sid informs me. "Shall I stall him?"

"I told Stella I wouldn't get involved but if he asks how it went, what do I tell him?"

"The truth Mac," Sid frowns. "I think you just learned the misery of lies."

"I wish I knew what to do!" I state in a loud angry voice.

"Mac?"

"I HATE THIS!" I yell in anger and he just nods in agreement. We both hear Don's footsteps hurrying toward us and he stops in the doorway with a panicked look on his normally calm face.

"Mac?" He asks in concern. "Everything okay in here?"

"Mac's venting," Sid tells him and I just roll my eyes and lean back in the bed. Don walks into the room and sits on the other edge of the bed; opposite Sid.

"Now that you've called this meeting," Sid starts and I just shake my head.

"Mac, how did it go? I know the last one was a set up. What happened in New York? You said you'd be there for a few days?" He rattles off in haste.

"It wasn't what I expected," I reply in a timid tone.

"Meaning? Come on Mac, it's like pulling teeth here. Does it involve Stella?" He asks and I finally nod my head. "You actually told her."

"She kinda found out."

"Mac!"

"She's an assassin also. She was my target," I reply, closing my eyes and leaning my head back on the wall. A few minutes of silence pass and I finally open my eyes to see Don slowly pacing the bedroom. "But obviously neither of us pulled the trigger."

"So does that mean that Jessica..."

"Yes but Stella and I both agreed that you two could work it out."

"So it's over?"

I look at Sid who only nods and I look over at Don with a frown. "Not at all," I manage.

"Really? You and Stella are going to stay together then?"

"We are. But..."

"So then Jessica..."

"I don't know how Jessica will react, hopefully better than me and Stella at first but since you two found out this way instead of staring through a sniper scope there might be hope yet."

"Mac, you and Stella tried to kill each other and couldn't. And by the look on your face I'd say things are better than you are letting on. You don't want to open up to me further, I get it, you were always private about this stuff. But I also know if there was hope for you two, there will be hope for me and Jess."

I look at Sid and frown. "Don't look at me," Sid shrugs. "He certaintly doesn't get his optimism from _you_."

"Gee thanks."

The three of us sit in silence for a few minutes more until Don breaks it again. "Mac?"

"Don, I'm fine. I'm worried about Stella and I miss her," I admit softly. "We were hurt and angry and shouted at each other at first but then we were...well given the opportunity to talk about this and then back on the path to reconciliation."

"I'm glad. You need her."

"She's my life Don, I love her."

"Did you tell her?"

"I will."

"When?"

"Don..."

"Right...so who hired you two to...well you know..."

"That's what we are trying to find out now. We know that Morris Caldwell, the original CNC handle owner is dead. An apparent suicide about a month ago. Someone has taken his ID and we think that someone is now inside Interpol and is someone that both Stella and I have in common. We are both compiling a list and sending it to a neutral source who..."

"_Neutral_? You had time to make new friends during all this?" Don asks in wonder.

"Don't ask," I sigh heavily. "Once we have that name then we have a starting point and go after him, take him down before he can get to either of us."

"So you are both working together then?"

"Sort of. It's complicated now. Neither of us trusts each other to not..."

"Kill the other?"

"I was going to say offer hot make up sex but I guess that plan is moot," Sid frowns and I just roll my eyes.

"I should have told her a week ago," I huff in anger.

"You are going in circles. Damn it Mac! You both need to come together and I mean for more than an hour and create an action plan that both of you can work with and stick to and get to the bottom of this before you are both dead."

"We did that already."

"Not to take down CNC, to secure your future together and I don't just mean being together."

"We will..."

"And what about me?" Don pipes up.

"I don't want you to..."

"If you hand me the line about not getting involved I'm going to hit you with a wet noodle!" Don snaps with a smirk. "I can help and you know it."

"But..."

"Mac, there is no debate here. We are not going to let you run with this thing on your own and get yourself killed as I know you are planning," Sid tells me in a scolding tone.

"Damn it man you have been around me too long."

"Lucky me."

"What do we do first?"

"Adam Ross in New York is our new inside man. He's working right now to find out where Barracuda is. Once we find him we need to get a hold of him as he was hired to take out either myself or Stella in the event either one of us walked away from the phony hit; that is if he's still alive."

"Who is this Adam Ross kid? Can you trust him?"

"Apparently Mac can but won't trust the woman he's in love with."

"Sid!"

"Mac!"

"Children!" Don smiles and Sid and I both look at him in shock. "Mac, he's right."

"I need to find Barracuda first. If I can take him out then maybe I can buy some extra time."

"Time for what?" Don wonders.

"Some more groveling."

"And hot make up sex," Sid finishes and I just shake my head.

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

By the time I wake up, the morning has almost passed and my head is still sore. I slept through the night, at my apartment as it was closer to the airport and I didn't feel like making the drive after all I had forced myself to endure. I had texted Lindsay in the cab ride to the apartment just to ensure she knew I got home okay and she told me that Adam had finally called it a night but would be back at it first thing in the morning.

I finally reach home and wander up to my bedroom, casting my weary gaze out the window and offering a heavy sigh. I have asked Sheldon and Jessica to meet me as soon as they can; Sheldon especially as he knows who the Barracuda really is. I miss Mac and long to hear the sound of his voice. But as soon as I reach for the phone I hear Jessica enter and quickly put it down.

"Stella?" I hear Jessica's voice calling from downstairs.

"Come up Jessica."

I wait patiently as Jessica finally appears, a look of anxiety on her normally calm face. "Stella?"

"Hey," I offer in a timid tone.

"What's wrong? I can tell something is wrong. Was it the job? Or Mac?"

"Both."

"Oh man you told him? How did he take it?"

"As well as can be expected," I frown.

"When did you...Stella you said you were going to New York for a few days. Why are you back now? What's going on?"

"I went to New York to take out The Marine as I was instructed. I was there, waiting. I set up, lined him up in my scope and was ready for the kill shot. Only when I looked into the scope it was Mac's face looking back at me through his scope."

"What?"

"Mac is The Marine, who was hired to take out Aphrodite."

Jessica sits down at the edge of the bed and looks at me in shock. "But then...is Don?"

"Yes. But we are going to let you two work that out. I was going to lie to you and let you two figure it out, but I have already been surrounded by too many lies that have hurt people I care about and I just couldn't. Sorry."

"Wow," she whispers and then looks at me with a frown.

"Jessica I'm sorry."

"No it's...how did you and Mac fare? Please...tell me."

I try to hide my smlie but it's not lost on her.

"That good? Stella really?"

"Started out bad and tense and...damn I thought for sure we'd part as enemies for good. But we were placed in a situation where we realized how much we truly care for each other and we parted with hope and...Jessica I love him and I will tell him but at least we are going to work together...to get this guy and take our future back."

I allow a few minutes for her to digest all I have told her before I break the silence. "Jessica? You okay with all this?"

"I am actually not that upset. I mean he lied but...but so did I and..."

"You're not that angry because you heard from me instead of lining Don up in your scope."

"So you think Mac still might try to kill you?"

"No. Just like he couldn't pull the trigger in New York, I couldn't either. So that is now behind us. We at least trust enough not to kill the other. Now we just need to get back to where we were before."

"And do think that will happen?"

"In my heart Jess, that is the only option I will allow myself to entertain."

"I'm happy for you. I know how worried you were before when you wanted to tell him."

"I thought I was going to lose him for good."

"I think that..."

Then before either of us can say a word Sheldon's voice is heard downstairs and I call him up.

"Stella? You want Sheldon involved in all this? You already told me about those people from New York. How many others?"

"This is it. Besides he knows the Barracuda and will learn nothing about Don, trust me. You need to call him and then tell Sheldon if you want."

"I will."

"Stella?" Sheldon asks with a look of concern on his usually calm face as he comes and sits down beside us. "Your call said it was urgent."

"This has to do with my line of work."

"Something happen?"

"How well do you know the Barracuda?"

"Enough to know that if I tell you anythingn about him I could die," Sheldon frowns.

"We are passed that now. He's been hired to take me out in the event that...he just is. I was in New York on a hit and managed to escape him but he got away and I don't know which direction to start looking. Please you have to help me; this could mean life or death for all of us."

Sheldon looks at me and offers a slow nod. "Didn't you date him?"

"He told me his name is Kyle Griffen."

"Close, Karl Gratten," Sheldon informs us.

"Where does he call home?"

"Brazil. But he also has a home in Paris."

"Both of those places were listed on private plane itineraries yesterday."

"Stella what is your plan?"

"I need to..."

"Talk to Mac?" Jessica interjects.

"I need to find Barracuda first and then..."

"Mac? Mac Taylor? Your boyfriend from Zurich?" Sheldon frowns. "What does Mac have to do with this?"

"Longer story," I frown, looking at Jessica in sorrow. "One I will tell you later."

"How are you going to find Barracuda?" Sheldon asks.

"Ask a friend," I tell him, my hand reaching for my blackberry to text Adam Ross.

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

"Adam has been working all morning," Sid informs me as I look over to see him once again leaning on the door frame. I had finally gottten up and was now working in my office when Sid decided I needed a break.

"I have no doubt that he'll find us our lead and then we'll...damn it Sid, what the hell do I now?"

"Relax, have a shower and then get some lunch and try to...."

"I mean about me and Stella."

"Is that what you have been stressing about all morning?"

"Can you blame me?" I retort. "What?"

"I can't tell you that Mac as it's not my future in jeopardy."

"I miss her already."

"Then it's time to get this day over with; find your next target and then take her someplace romantic like Paris and reconnect."

"Paris?"

"Paris," Sid smiles. "I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready."

I finally finish my email to Adam and head into the kitchen for some lunch; Sid looking at me with a perplexed gaze. I pick up a piece of paper on the table and look up and Sid is still glaring at me with a wondering look.

"Who is Peter Stewart?"

"Not sure, thought you knew him."

"I think he's a banker. He's been calling the past month but I have just ignored him."

"Well he called Don's number looking for you also."

"What? How long?"

"Last few days."

"Sid..." I huff.

"Mac, this guy wants to discuss business, you were with Stella. I wonder which I thought was more important."

I just shake my head as I dial his number. "Mr. Stewart, Mac Taylor. You called? What's this about?" I listen to the details and offer a heavy frown when he's finished. "When should I be there?" I ask, finally making Sid look at me in suspect. "Right...I'll get back to you, thanks."

"Going someplace?"

"Peter Stewart is Peyton's family lawyer. Her father passed away and I was named executor of his will."

"Pardon?"

"Yeah odd."

"Mac, you can't believe..."

"You think this is a setup?" I ask as I reach for my blackberry.

"Bad timing?"

"You said he called a few weeks ago; a month."

"This hit could have been planned a few weeks ago!"

"I'll check with Adam."

"Damn you better be paying that kid a lot," Sid huffs.

_'Adam, please check on Peter Stewart. Who is he and what is he involved with right now? Does my name come up? Also check to see if Milton Driscoll is dead, when and from what. Thanks. Mac.'_

"And if it's legit?"

"I have to go and take care of this."

"Mac, you just lost one great woman. Now you are going to go back to another one that isn't so great?"

"Go back? Hardly. I won't even see Peyton. That I promise you. But if I have been named..."

"When did he name you?"

"Well if it's recent...oh wait..." I stop with sudden realization.

"Come to your senses?" Sid teases and I frown.

"No, a few months ago Peyton mentioned her father was dying and because of all the sibling rivalry wanted to know if I would help out with certain legal matters in the event he died. I thought it was no big deal so said I could and she never mentioned it again. But we were still together then and now...thought she'd forgot."

"Good going," he replies, shaking his head. "Could be a ploy to get you back."

"Trust me Sid, I love Stella, not Peyton. That'll never happen."

"Mac..."

"Sid, I love Stella. If this is legit I'll not even tell her I'm coming."

"Oh yeah...good plan."

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

I watch Jessica and Sheldon outside just talking about recent things but my mind is on Mac, wondering what he's doing and how he's faring with all this. Jessica said she was going to talk to Don when Sheldon was gone but I am more than tempted to just call Mac for an update, I just need to hear his warm voice; even if it's for the very last time. I know we connected yesterday but still something inside tells me that he'll find who is trying to kill us, go off and take them out and then walk off into the sunset; alone.

I linger for a bit longer in front of my laptop and talk to Sheldon briefly as he takes his leave; going back to his office to see if he has any further details on Karl Gratten and then get back to us. Jessica takes her phone and heads into another private room to talk to Don and work out their new troubles.

I am about to clear the table when my blackberry buzzes to life.

_'Mac and Stella.__ Thanks Stella for the info on Barracuda, who's real name is Karl Gratten. He made a quick stop over in Paris and is now somewhere in Brazil. The small commuter plane he rented is hoping all over the place so it will take some time before I get a final destination. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Lucy wants me to play Barbie's all the time. Help! Adam.'_

I look at his note and for the first time today I offer a small laugh as I can picture that relentless child pestering him with her doll collection. I put my blackberry down and am about to head upstairs when it buzzes to life again and I look at it, thinking its Adam.

"Mac..." I whisper as I see his name as the new message sender. I quickly open it, my heart now beating faster.

_'Stella, I hope I can convince you to stay there as I want to put an end to this. Once he's taken out of the way then we can make a new plan on going after the new CNC when Adam finds out who he is. Thoughts? Mac.'_

I lean back in my chair and frown. Even now he's worried about me and I can't help but offer a small smile. I want to call him but don't know what he'll say; but I just need to hear the sound of his voice; a voice that keeps me comforted when I am alone at night. So I take a chance and call his personal blackberry.

"Stella?"

"Hi Mac, thought I would call instead."

"It's easier to argue over text," he mentions lightly and I wince.

"Don't really want to argue."

"I guess we haven't argued yet."

"No reason."

"So my plan?" He wonders.

"I am capable you know."

"I would never suggest that, I mean I had heard of your reputation also; trust me if you wanted to really kick my ass I know you could."

"Kinda like the day we met in the marketplace?"

"I deserved that...I guess I deserve this too," he mentions in sorrow and my heart breaks at hearing the torment in his voice.

"Mac, please don't. I am on the receiving end of this also."

"Just hurts."

"It does me too, but I don't want to be a spectator in all this," I tell him firmly. "I have just as much at stake; my life is on that list now too."

"I know...I just...well if something happens to me then you'll be able to..." his voice trails off.

"I guess I could offer the same to you."

"Damn it Stella, stop being so stubborn!" He insists and I offer a small laugh. "What?"

"You're just as stubborn."

"Cut from the same cloth I guess," he sighs. "Thats what Sid said."

"He's pretty smart."

"Yeah he is. Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we didn't talk about this the other day but...would you ever trust me again? I mean trust enough to um...love?" He asks. And there it is; my second chance, just waiting for me to take it. I want it; more than anything to trust him with all I have but I too am worried and wondering. But since neither of us talked about it before, I now know it was still on the forefront of his mind like it was mine.

"Love? Mac..."

"No Stella...I was just wondering. I'm not trying to pressure you or..."

"Would you ever trust me like that?" I ask in haste.

"I want to; I guess that's why I asked."

"I really want to also."

"So do I," he admits.

"Funny you and I were worried about the same thing and to be honest we had good reason," I tell him with a heavy sigh.

"I did want to tell you but wasn't sure what you'd think or say...I mean it's not something that comes up in everyday conversation."

"And certainly something you don't brag about to others," I finish. "Did you tell Don?"

"He asked and I guess I am tired of lies and so...yeah I did...I'm sorry. I know I said..."

"Mac, it's okay, I told Jessica also. Same reason, tired of the lies but told her that she and Don can work it out."

"I guess they are still young."

"Inexperienced."

"Sounds kinda good right now," I huff.

"Doesn't it though."

"So Mac, what do we do now?"

"Now we wait on Adam to find CNC and then I'll g..."

"Mac, you can't go to Brazil alone."

"Stella one of us needs to be here in case..."

"In case he takes the other one out?" I counter in anger.

"I didn't want to provoke you but we need to be rash and...trust me Stella, it's not because I don't think you capable...it's because...."

"Yes?"

"Because I am worried," he offers with a heavy sigh. "I know stupid right, me worried about another professional."

"I would like to think that it's just Mac Taylor worried about Stella Bonasera."

"It is," he offers in a quiet tone.

"Don't think I'm worried too? Mac, I..."

"I know Stella, that's why this is so hard for me. If we go together and he kills us both..."

"It's hard on me too. Think it's any easier for me to just sit here and wonder where you are or what is happening to you? His reputation is just as earned as ours. I don't want either of us to die, but forced to live apart forever would be just as terrible."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Stella I have something to tell you. I have some personal business to take care of. A legal matter with a woman I used to know in London."

"Peyton?" I ask with a soft wince.

"Stella, she means nothing to me. Her father died and I was named executor of his will. I just need to wrap this up and..."

"Bad timing?"

"Sid offered that also but I did have a discussion with her a few months back and her family lawyer has been calling before we met and..."

"Mac..."

"Stella, she's a doctor and I know her family. Well I met them and they seemed like just regular people so I'm sure this is just bad timing. Sid said he's been calling for a month and that the will has been held that long."

"Okay sure."

"Adam is going to confirm that for me but I can't just say no, her family is waiting on me to divide their damn assets," he curses and I can hear anger in his voice. "It was a month; a month before we..."

"Ever met. Why tell me this Mac?"

"I guess I'd rather you hear it from me instead of Don or Sid and then think I was keeping stuff from you, especially when it involves another woman. A woman I used to see."

"But you don't owe me..."

"Yeah I do. I do Stella...I owe you the truth from now on. I know I screwed that up and I want you to be able to trust me and I guess this is a small step, right?"

"I guess we both learned the value of truth from all this. To be honest outside of Barracuda you are the only one who knows about me."

"Same here," he lightly laughs.

"What?"

"I can hear Sid telling me I told you so."

"Mac, I want us to work together on this and..."

"You do?"

"This involves both our future's right?"

"Right."

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

Hearing her say that gives me hope for the first time since I got up today; and even more hope than yesterday when we were together.

"So now what?"

"I am going to get rid of this legal stuff and..."

"Do you trust Peyton?"

"What? I never did, that's why I never told her anything. The only reason I am even going to think about doing this is so that I can get rid of her and then I can concentrate on finding out who is after us and..."

"And then what?"

"I guess if we are both still alive...we go from there?" I ask, not wanting to put to much emotional pressure on her right now. "Stella I..."

"Mac?"

"I want to offer more but I guess one day at a time right now right? At least until we finish this?"

"This isn't the end Mac."

"I'm glad to hear that. So what do you think?"

"Sounds pretty fair."

"I'll call as soon as I'm back."

"Call on your way back," she mentions in a quiet tone.

"Okay. Stella?"

"Nothing."

"Please...please tell me? Do you still not trust me? She means nothing to me. Please trust that."

"It's not you...it's...it's her...Peyton. I don't trust _her_."

"But I told you Stella this was before you even came into my radar and..."

"Mac you are going to see her tonight and...and I guess I am a little jealous," she huffs and I offer a half smile.

"Really?"

"Wipe that smile off your face mister or I really will kill you," she says lightly and I smirk.

"Stella, I..."

"Mac, I'm a woman, can you fault me. If I told you that I was going to see Frankie what would you say?"

"Nothing, because by the time you got there, he'd already be dead."

"Ah, thanks for the idea," she answers with a sigh.

"Stella, I swear to you, she means nothing to me. Do you believe me?"

"I do, but I'm still am jealous."

"I forgive you," I reply lightly and she finally offers me a small laugh. "But I give you my word that I'll only step inside her lawyers office, sign the papers and then come back home. I won't see her so you won't have to worry that much."

"I still worry."

"I'll even tell the pilot to keep the plane running."

"I like the sound of that."

"Stella, I know this might sound...well...I don't know if you'll believe me, but you are the only woman for me; the only one I have really cared about. The only one I want a future with."

"I do believe you."

"Means a lot to hear you finally say that. I promise I'll call you as soon as I am on my way back."

"Watch your back okay," she tells me in concern. "Please just come back to me alive and safe."

"I promise I will."

"Suddenly the world became very small."

"Not small enough," I frown. "You're not here," I offer and then listen to the silence start to grow. "Stella?"

"Still here."

"I should let you go. I don't want to cause you anything uncomfortable."

"Mac, I'll admit this is a shock but...but I would like to think that if what both of us offered the other over the past few weeks was genuine then..."

"Then we can get it back. Liked the Limo," I smile.

"Yeah so did I. And today was..."

"Was a starting point right?"

"How about a continuing point," she offers and I can't agree more.

"Do you really want that?" I query.

"I do, more than anything," she whispers and my heart for the first time in days is at peace.

"So we are...back on?"

"We are," she tells me and I can see her smiling over the phone; the same smile I have right now.

"I'll call you as soon as this is done or if Adam has anything new."

"Mac..."

"Yeah?"

"I am coming with you to Brazil. End of story."

"Kinda thought I wouldn't win that argument."

"See you're learning about me already," she tells me and I just smile.

"In truth I wasn't planning on going alone. No one else on this planet I'd rather have watch my back than you."

"It's so good to hear you say that," she confesses. "And if we both die?"

"We won't. I won't let that happen. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Talk to you soon and be careful."

"You too."

I hang up with her and for the first time in days my mind and heart are both on the same page. "Maybe this can work."

"About damn time you two grew up," Sid offers and I turn to see him looking at me with a kind smile.

"I care for her Sid. I need her and I don't need anything else."

"And Peyton?"

"Bad timing," I huff with a frown. "But I told Stella what it was all about and trust me it's nothing and she's okay with it. How is Don?"

"Acting a little more grown up than you have been in all this," Sid states firmly and I just smirk. I am about to say something else when my blackberry buzzes to life.

"It's from Adam."

"What did the whiz kid find out?"

_'Mac, Peter Stewart is the lawyer for the Driscoll family. Milton Driscoll died a month ago of natural causes and his will is now held up by legal complications waiting on an executor. That would be you! That's from an email I was able to trace with Kendall's help. Seems legit.'_

"Who is Kendall?"

"His new friend in Interpol."

"He made friends that fast?"

"He's a smart kid," I offer and Sid just huffs. "There's more."

_'Still working on getting a fix on Karl Gratten in Brazil, but I narrowed it to the southern half of the country. I don't mind being here with the Messer's but should go back to my apartment. Just wondering what is waiting for me?'_

"If we lose him we could be screwed."

_'Adam, thanks for all the help to date, Stella and I both appreciate it. No she's not here with me but we talked today and things are better. So wipe that smug smile off your damn face and forget saying I told you so, Sid already did. I am off to London for a few hours for some personal business but if you find where Gratten is you let us both know and we're there. Watch your back and stay with the Messer's until you hear otherwise. Trust me on this. Mac.'_

"So now what?"

"Now I go and get rid of this stupid legal stuff and then come back and work on making things right with Stella. She's my future, Sid and I won't let it get away on me this time. No matter how long it takes for me to prove that to her."

"Sounds like the best plan I have heard yet," Sid smiles. "But be careful in London. Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned."

"Sid, I'll be there a few hours, I'm not even taking a suit case. I'll go to this guy's office; sign whatever documents I need to and that'll be it. I won't tell her I'm coming, so I doubt I'll even see her. Trust me, what could go wrong?"

"Famous last words."

* * *

**~Interpol Headquarters~**

_'Is it all set?'_

_'He's flying out tonight.'_

_'And if he's not coming for her?'_

_'By the time he figures out that he's walked into a trap, it'll be too late. And now that he and Aphrodite are not on speaking terms, who is there to help him? Trust me when he's caught, she'll be the last person wanting to help him.' _

_'You want him don't you?'_

_'In more ways than one.'_

_'Ha, I guess in the end, love never really counted for much.'_

_'And then...there...was one.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry guys but a little Mac peril was in order so...had to factor Peyton in a little so stay tuned and see what happens in London. Think Stella will do nothing? But what awaits her? BTW Peter Stewart was mentioned in a few chapters. Please tell me what you thought and thanks!!

**PS:** NY Stories updated tomorrow


	19. Hell Hath no Fury as Two Women Scorned?

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 19 – Hell Hath no Fury as Two Women Scorned?**

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

I hang up with Mac and for the first time in days feel a welcome sense of relief staring to cover me. Although Mac and I; The Marine and Aphrodite still have an uphill battle to fully regain trust, it's one I know we both want to try to work at overcoming. I cast my weary gaze out the window and let my mind ponder the latest developments. Barracuda was hired to take us out if either failed; we both did and so he's either dead by now or waiting to take either of us when we don't suspect it. Mac is off to London to help his old girlfriend with her father's death and while I am trying to be objective about it, my jealousy is starting to surge. He's going to see her and not me? But I know when he's back, he won't have to worry about her and we'll be off to Brazil.

"Very odd…"

"What is?" Jessica asks, finally making herself known. "Are you okay though?" I ask as she sits down beside me on the sofa, overlooking the azure waters of the Mediterranean.

"Are you?" I ask as I look at her face that is marked with tears. I put my arm around her and hold her close. "How are you two?"

"Past the shouting phase," she huffs, her head on my shoulder. "It was just odd because we talked about you two and the trust issue and I guess as you said we learned from you. It's odd that it helped that you two are also assassins like us and…"

"And the trust issue?"

"Well we still have a lot of questions that we have for each other that we'll save for a face to face but…" her voice trails off with a heavy sigh. "I wish I too had been honest right from the start. You were right; it hurts more than I thought it would."

I offer her one more hug, kissing the side of her head and showing her a weak smile.

"We'll get through this together right?" She asks me.

"Jessica, Mac and I couldn't walk away from each other and we are not about to walk away from either of you. We are all in this together."

"Means a lot to hear you say that."

"Well Don seems like a pretty great guy also."

"I love him Stella, inside I know I do. What's that line about the needing him?"

"You mean like I say about Mac?" I ask and she nods her head. "I need him and I don't need anything else.

"That's the line."

"What did Don say?"

"He wants this to work also."

"You two sound like the mature ones," I tell her and she finally smiles.

"I know we have a few more battles to face but we see you two aren't giving up and neither are we."

"That's my girl. I don't want all the details as that is not my business. Just like Mac and I have private things, but did he tell you his handle?"

"His handle is Ironhide," she laughs.

"Ironhide?"

"From the movie Transformers. The cool black truck."

"I need to get out more," I frown and she smiles.

"What happens now?"

"I'm sure Mac will tell Don this but I don't want you to take any more jobs until we figure this out; if something goes wrong while Mac and I are in Brazil I'll need you and Don to help out in any way you can. That might mean flying to New York to keep our new friends safe."

"We can help."

"You might just have to."

"When are you going to Brazil?"

"When Mac gets back from London?"

"Why is he going to London?"

"An old girlfriend named him in a l…"

"Pardon? Stella what?"

"It's not a personal call. She named him executor of her father's will. This was obviously before he even knew me and now it's being held up in legal proceedings and he's going there to help out."

"And it's legit?"

"Apparently Adam checked it out and the documents have even been filed with the courts and such so it would appear so. Her father a month ago and there is a paper trail in the court system to prove it's stalled until Mac signs what he needs to release it all."

"Are you jealous?"

"I'd like to fly there right now and take her out," I lightly laugh and Jessica frowns. "Trust me I want to think everything innocent but I know he broke up with her and of course she'll try…oh damn it Jessica of course I'm jealous. I just got him back in my life and…"

"Do you trust him?"

"With her? Or in general?"

"Both…either."

"I do believe him when he says it's over and he's not interested in her and in my heart I know he's telling me the truth; and since you are always telling me to listen to my heart instead of my head I am going to do that right now. I care for him Jessica, I do; I love him more than life itself."

Jessica lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her and offer her another squeeze. "I miss Don. Do you think I'll see him before all this is over?"

"Tell you what, when I have to go to Brazil with Mac, why don't you go and stay with Don? That why I'll know you are safe."

"And Sheldon?"

"We need to make sure he's okay also. If Barracuda knows that he knows either of us in any way then he could be in trouble also."

"I'll take care of that."

"Jessica…"

"Stella, I know until Mac is back where he belongs; that being at your side to help solve this, your mind will be occupied. I can do this."

I look at her and offer another smile as she finally swallows back her sorrow and offers a smile in return. "In the meantime we need to make sure our apartments are closed up. Mine in town for good and yours…"

"But…"

"Jessica, again this is temporary. You'll stay here now; it's safer. Trust me I'm sure Mac is telling Don the same things."

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, Zurich Switzerland~**

"Move in here with you and Sid?"

"Don, it's temporary; we don't know how deep this goes and with us here together it's going to have to be. Now we have passed that, tell me how did it went with Jessica?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Is she okay?" I ask Don as he slowly walks into my bedroom as I am printing out my flight details.

"Mac when I heard her cry I didn't think I could take it, never heard her cry because of me before," he frowns and I finally notice his eyes are watery also. "I got angry a few times but I think mostly at myself and you."

"Me?"

"Not on purpose…" he huffs. "Just for this profession and…"

"Do you regret what I did? Getting you involved?"

"Helping me so many years ago? No, never and I don't regret you telling me the truth either. Guess it was just hard to hear at first but…but much like you and Stella we want to make this work and…"

"And you will."

"I want to be with her and just spend some time talking and I guess trying to rebuild trust."

"You will have that time, I promise, but right now with me gone for the next few hours I need you here."

"Raven," he smiles. "That's her handle."

"Fitting," I answer. "Don it will work out."

"You sound like Sid now," Don smirks.

"Just don't tell him I said that. Or I'll never live it down."

"I just want…I just want this all to be over."

I look at him and just offer a warm smile. "I promise Don, that you two will be together when this is all over; maybe sooner. You will be okay."

"Will you and Stella be okay?"

"Once I get back from London and we start to make our next plans together I'm sure…at least I'm hoping…damn it Don, Stella's a woman! She'll always keep me guessing that department."

"Do you trust her?"

"I want to and I know that it might take some time for her to fully trust me again. Don she grew up with lies and mistrust but I need to believe this will work."

"Did you tell her your real reason for going to London?"

"Yes and she said she wants to kill Peyton," I smirk and Don finally offers a small smile. "She said she's jealous but I told her that she has nothing to worry about and I'll be back in a few hours. This is just routine. Adam checked it out for me and everything appears legit. I don't think some sinister person would file with a legal court; their name would be traced back. And if this CNC did have a hand in the real CNC's death then I'm sure he'd not want his name attached to anything. Besides, this guy Peter has been phoning for a month now."

"That's the guy that called me," Don mentions.

"Right. Same guy."

"What time to you leave?"

"Right now," Sid says coming into the room. "Still don't think you should be going right now."

"The flight is les than an hour. It'll take me a few hours at most to wrap this up and then I'll be on my way back home. Trust me I will be back here in less than five hours max."

"Mac, this is still crazy."

"Maybe it will draw him out."

"You're flying under an assumed name," Sid frowns.

"I am executor on the will and…"

"You are using yourself as bait!" Don huffs. "Did you tell Stella?"

"First of all I am not using myself as bait. Secondly he's probably thinking there is no way I would just show up and…"

"Mac, this could be a trap."

"I asked Peter if he could fax me the copies but he said he couldn't as they are legal documents. I'll go to his office and…Don, Adam checked and it's in the legal system for the past two weeks, trust me any shady character is not going to have their real name inside the governmental system."

"Meet him at the police station," Don suggests and I just frown.

"What?"

"Mac, it's the only way to be sure."

"I am going to go into a police station when half of Interpol wants me arrested? You're kidding right?"

"You can give an assumed name until you meet Peter," Sid suggests.

"Sid?"

"Mac, you need to be safe. Trust me it'll be fine."

"But…"

"Seriously Mac, don't go there with them holding all the cards or making all the plans," Don adds.

"You're right. I'll call him when I am there. If there is someone waiting they will have less time to find me if I pick a spot when I am there."

"Watch your back," Don frowns. "Much like Sid, I like having you around also. Anything I can do?"

"Just monitor what Adam sends over the email or phone and be ready to either call me or act. If you catch wind of Jessica and Stella in danger you help out no questions asked."

"Are they allowed here?"

I look at Sid and offer a heavy sigh as he offers me a small nod. "Yes."

With that Sid and I finally take our leave; Sid driving me to the airport for the short flight to London. "I know you don't need me to say it."

"Still nice to hear."

"Come back alive."

"That's it?" I ask weakly and he smiles.

"Stella is the woman for you."

"I know," I reply, looking out the window in concern. "I worry about her now. Promise me Sid, you hear wind of anything, no matter where I am…" I start as I look back at him with worry. "Anything at all and you send them someplace safe."

"Where?"

"Long Island New York."

"What is there?"

"Help and if that place is compromised you think of something and hide them away until this is all over; yourself included."

"Stella would never allow that and you know it."

"I know…damn her for being so stubborn."

"Yeah takes one to know one."

"Promise me Sid; you'll protect her life at all costs. No matter..."

"Mac..."

"Sid no matter what happens to me."

"You know I'll have Adam do...well whatever..."

"Sid..."

"Sorry Mac, I'll not lose any of you," he smiles warmly and I know to argue is pointless.

I finally reach the airport and leave Sid, the promise to return in a few hours at most. "See you soon."

I head inside past security and then settle into a chair in the waiting area, looking at my watch and willing time to pass by faster than it is. I pull out my personal blackberry and see a text message waiting from Stella and my lips automatically curl into a warm smile; my fingers can't open it fast enough.

_'Mac, you are probably on the plane right now but I am glad that we cleared a few things up. I know we have a million things to talk about; at least I do. I know typical woman right? And wipe that smile off your handsome face, see how I know you? Please be careful, I don't trust her. Just had to say it. Hurry back, I miss you. Can't wait to see you again in person. Stella.'_

_'Stella, thanks for the message, I am about to board. Thanks for caring enough to be jealous, another first. I have a few questions also but welcome the thought of a personal sit down, maybe over dinner? More? I'll see you soon. I miss you too. Mac.'_

I quickly put it away; my smile still proudly displayed as I head onto the small commuter jet. I take my seat and look out the window. I chose commercial as if they are watching any private plane activities at least there are more names in commercial and it'll give them more things to work on. I am glad she's thinking about me. Jealous though? I offer a small laugh, an amazing woman, jealous over me? I know I don't deserve that and I'm sure when I see her again things won't be as warm and welcoming as they were the last time we were together but it's a start and I'm going to work as hard on keeping that for as long as I am offered her as a gift. I need her and as I told Sid, I don't need anything else.

The short flight is finally over and as soon as the plane touches down I feel my nervous anxiety starting to grow. I chose to wear just dress pants and a dress shirt and my leather jacket as I have no intention of wearing a complete suit and putting on a show for people I don't care about.

I hail a cab and dial Peter Stewart. "Peter, Mac Taylor. A slight change in plans. I need to take of something else here so please bring what I need to sign to 568 Covington Lane and we'll get this done."

"That's a…"

"Right, the police. You have nothing to hide right?"

"Nothing. But…" he starts.

"Otherwise I am on the first plane back home."

"Fine," he sighs. "I'll see you there in an hour." I hang up and then open the small window into the front of the cab; much like cabs in New York, these are now outfitted with safety glass in case the person in the back decides to hurt the driver in any way.

"I need to go…" I start only to hear all the doors being locked. "What the…what is going on?" I lightly demand as I pull on the locked handle, my anxiety racing. When he doesn't even acknowledge me in any way my panic starts to rise. "What the hell is going on?" I demand in anger as I bang on the thick safety glass.

He slowly turns around with a slight smile. "Change of plans _Marine_."

"What?" I ask in shock and anger. I offer a small curse, but wonder if I am taken to CNC if this will all end with my death? Adam, I just pray you can figure this out in time. _Stella I'm so sorry!_

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

"I think we need to tell Don and Mac about Sheldon," Jessica tells me as she enters my small office. "Anything new?"

"Who's that?" A male voice asks over the speakerphone that Jessica didn't know I was on.

"Jessica Angell say hello to Adam Ross, the miracle worker in New York."

"Hey Jessica, want to come and play Barbie's?" He sighs.

"Pardon?"

"Stella?" Lucy's chipper voice is heard over the speaker phone and I just laugh.

"Lucy Messer!" Lindsay's voice is heard. "Sorry Adam."

"I'm on with Stella and Jessica."

"Stella," she greets me and I can almost see her smiling. "How are you and Mac?"

"Love a woman that gets right to the point," I sigh and she laughs. "I think we are going to be okay," I offer and I hear Adam say _yes_ in the background. "When this is all over I'll have you out to my place here in Greece. I think you have more than earned it with all this."

We talk a bit more and Lucy and Lindsay finally take their leave and we dial up Sid and Don on the speaker phone.

"Mac's plane touched down at Heathrow and he is going to meet Peter Stewart at the police station," I hear Sid's voice start.

"At least it's got lots of people around who…"

"What if someone sees or recognizes him?" Adam wonders.

"The only people who usually know a trained assassin are either dead or hired them; trust me no one will come forward and pick Mac out of a lineup," Don offers.

"Did you say Peter Stewart?" Jessica wonders.

"Do you know him?" Adam asks in haste.

"Well if it's the same lawyer that used to live in New York then I do."

"Did you date him?" Don manages and I can't help but offer a smile at his insecurity.

"No if it's the same guy who practiced family law back in New York then he's bad news. Trust me this guy would sell his heart for a dollar, that is if he had one. He did a job for my father one time and was caught making phony do…what's his middle name? If it's Hector then it's the same guy."

"But I checked him out," Adam insists.

"Probably a lot of Peter Stewart's in the UK."

"All lawyers are bottom feeders, I'm just saying it," Jessica frowns.

"Is he originally from New York?"

"Yes," Adam replies in a strained tone.

"Did he attend Queens College before he went to Harvard?"

"Um yes..."

"Now I have a bad feeling starting to develop," I huff.

"You are just worried," Jessica mentions softly. "But maybe you should call him."

"He'll think me paranoid."

"You can call him with an update," Adam suggests. "As I actually have one."

"Barracuda? What did you find out?"

But just as Adam is about to tell me the information I hear Sid's excited voice on the other end.

"Damn it Mac!" Sid curses. "You don't have to call him."

"Why? Sid what is it?"

"Just got a 911 text from Mac."

"911? What on earth does that mean?" I ask in fear; not wanting the answer as I can almost anticipate his answer.

"Help."

"Now we don't have to wonder," Don states in anger.

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, London, England~**

I feel my panic starting to race as we near what looks like an old rundown steam ship. "What the hell?" I ask in anger as I pound on the Plexiglas once more. "Listen, you need to stop this damn car right now. I have a gun!"

"Bullet proof," he smiles and I grit my teeth as we pull up to an entrance way with two angry looking men with automatic rifles waiting for me. I offer an angry curse and gulp back my fear; telling myself I am not going down without a fight. I sent the text to Sid and am hoping he'll contact Adam to trace my blackberry but I have a sinking feeling that he'll also tell Stella and she'll either needlessly panic or want to really kill me for worrying her; worse still come here to try to rescue me and get either caught or hurt in the process.

The car stops and one of the thugs pulls the door open and shoves the rifle into my face.

"Move it Taylor," he growls in anger.

I take a step toward getting out when he grabs the collar of my jacket and drags me to the ground; allowing me to fall to my knees. Just before I am about to get up, he offers a harsh kick to my gut and I double over in pain, while he looms over me and laughs. I offer an angry curse as I am yanked to my feet; my gun finally taken; my personal blackberry as well, my work one hidden away in an inner pocket that I am hoping they'll leave alone and Adam can track it.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand in anger as I am led into the opening of the ship and taken into a small room. I see a woman standing in the middle and my eyes narrow in anger. "Peyton!" I hiss as she turns around with a gun in her hand.

"Welcome back Mac."

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Messinia, Greece~**

"Okay so we can assume if Mac was caught they have taken his personal blackberry and hopefully they didn't take his work one."

"I'm going…" Don starts.

"Don you are going to stay here and man the fort. I am going after Mac," I tell him firmly. "And there is no point in arguing. It's what Mac would want also. He'd want you to stay here and protect the rest of the team."

"I'm closer."

"I'm fly private and leaving right now," I offer in haste as I look at Jessica and she offers me a nod. I quickly grab my gun and blackberry; both of them, calling the man the airport as I race for my waiting car. On the ride over I am once again on the phone with the rest of the team.

"Stella, you can't do this," Don tries to protest.

"Jessica, talk some sense into him!" I offer with a slight sigh.

"There is no discussion here, Stella is going," Sid states firmly.

"You are siding with her?" Don asks in shock.

"It's her ass on the line. Besides…"

"He's right, I owe little Miss London an ass kicking for trapping my man," I tell him and am met with a few laughs and snickers. "Seriously guys I need to help Mac on this one; I need to show him that he can trust that I'll help him when it counts the most."

"And if they are expecting you?" Sid queries.

"Then it'll be a short trip."

"Damn you sound like Mac," Sid huffs.

"I have to do this; for us."

"Stella..."

"Sid, you know I have to. End of discussion."

I hear silence and know everyone while maybe not in complete agreement due to safety factors, knows I need to do this to establish trust between Mac and myself. I finally reach the airport and waste no time in getting into the air; the pilot given the complete instructions on the way over.

"Adam, just let me know where he stops."

I feel panic entering my mind and heart as I think about Mac in her grasp. I hope she's there when I arrive, I state inside; I really do owe her an ass kicking and I intend to make good on it. _Hold on Mac, I'm on my way._

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, London, England~**

"What the hell is this about?"

"I would like to say it really is about dear old Milton Driscoll but it's not."

"It was a lie?" I demand in anger. "You used your father to..."

"Hardly," she laughs. "But you'll get the whole story later. You see Peter's usefulness already ended. Did he not tell you all that? No. Oh that's right he's dead," she laughs.

"What do you want?"

"You," she smiles sweetly walking up to me with her gun still firmly pointed at me. "And here you are."

"They'll know I'm here."

"Who? Stella. _Aphrodite?_ I'm counting on that. I hope _she _comes, the woman you think could replace me."

"You're not even half…"

"Moot my dear Mac, soon she'll be dead also and I hope I'm the one to do it."

"She'll kick your ass."

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see. You see my employer doubts she'll come, but I know women; she'll be here, you'll watch her die and then after she's gone, you're next."

"You're employer? Who the hell are you?" I demand in anger and she just smiles.

"The one who got away."

"Not likely. Who hired you?"

"Mac, after all this…"

"Answer the question damn it! WHO?"

"A friend…of mine."

"WHO?"

"Mac why are you shouting at a lady?"

"When I see a lady I'll remember that!" I stammer in anger as she comes closer. I try to take a few steps back but the two large men point their rifle ends in my back and I know I'm stuck. "What is this about? Why the hell are you involved?"

"This is about a lot of money. That's right, don't look so shocked. I was offered a lot of money for your capture and as long as I get some fun out of this I was happy to comply."

"But…" I start only to have her pull out some rope and dangle in before me.

"What?"

"Allow me to be a naughty little girl and tie you up?"

"Yeah right. Sorry you do nothing for me."

"I did at one time."

"It was all an act."

"Whatever Mac."

"I want to know who is behind this! You owe me that! Who hired you?"

"Mac…"

"Damn it who?"

"You think its personal right? Sorry Mac, it's not _personal_, it's business," Peyton replies and now my brain is seeking another answer as to why Stella and I were targeted if it's not personal. Who the hell is behind this?

"Name!"

"Mac, as much as I would like to talk right here, there is someone else who is wanting to see you. Gentlemen…" she starts and I waste no time in trying to make an escape attempt. My attempts are short lived and although I do get a few punches in, it's a useless battle as one of them lunges at me, taking me to the floor and ensures that I am going no where by keeping his large frame on me while the other looms over us.

"Mac, please don't make this harder on yourself."

"If you think I'm just going to…" I start only to be kicked in the side by one of the large goons. I offer a gasp of pain and the man holding me down finally gets off me. But he wastes no time in painfully yanking my arms behind my back and I can only curse as he tightly ties my wrists together behind my back with the rope that Peyton tossed him, effectively capturing me.

"You won't get away with this," I hiss at Peyton; struggling in vain as I am hauled back to my feet and forced to stand before her.

"I already have Mac. No one knows you're here. Your blackberry was destroyed so your little partner will have to wait until I send for her," she smiles as she walks up closer, playing with my face. I try to pull away but she laughs and just forces my face back to hers. "I was paid well for your capture and trust me, I'm going to enjoy it for as long as I can."

"You'll never get…" I start only to have her plant a kiss on my lips before I jerk my head back and glare at her in anger.

"Aww poor little Mac, all tied up and no where to go," she laughs, her fingers dancing around the edge of the face. "Leave us," she tells the two goons as she drags me over to a chair, pushes me down and then straddles my waist.

I offer a look of contempt but she just leans in and smiles.

"Like you like this," she purrs, her fingers playing with my flushed face and moving to my hair and neck. Her lips start to taste mine and I move my head once again in disgust, smearing faint lipstick traces on it; but she lightly slaps my face and forces it back. "Now now Mac…"

"Have your fun now, because you will be the real one to lose here."

"Don't think so Mac. I'm holding all the cards."

"Who paid you Peyton?"

"I'll bet she doesn't know how to treat a man like you," she whispers her lips now moving to my neck and chest; ignoring my question. She starts to undo some of the buttons on my dress shirt and I once again try to squirm out of her grasp; but she just laughs and continues.

"Think she'll come for you?" She asks softly and I gently gulp. As much as I'd like Stella to be on her way, I'm praying she just traces where I'll end up; my final destination and go there, hopefully CNC will be there and this nightmare will be over. Sadly I think it's just starting; for all of us.

"You really are deluded Peyton," I hiss in anger. "He'll kill you in the end. Don't you see that?"

"Actually you and Stella will be the dead ones."

"If you think that he'll share anything with you then you are the one who is wrong."

"Oh I don't think so; the only one that is going to die is you. Pity really. And trust me you will die sooner than you think. Thought you could just toss me aside? Lie to me all that time? I knew who you were…all along," she starts, her fingers once again playing with my captive lips. I narrow my eyes in anger but she doesn't care. She kisses my trapped mouth once again and just as she's about to unzip my pants her phone rings. She offers a small curse but I'm thankful for the distraction. She answers her phone and then looks at me with a frown.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Certainly not a doctor," she smiles. "Land developer right?" She laughs and I grit my teeth. "We are the same."

"Petyon..."

"Sorry Mac, our fun time will have to wait, I have business to do now and you are going to just rest someplace safe where I don't have to worry about you," she tells me as she hauls me to my feet and starts to drag me to a waiting door. However, I am not about to go down without a fight and so pivot on my heel and try to make a break in the other direction. She presses a button and the door slams shut, filling the small room with her laughter. I turn to her with anger and hatred in my eyes.

"As I said before," she tells me in a low tone as she slowly walks in my direction, her gun drawn this time. "Don't make me use it just yet."

I narrow my eyes as she nears me and plants a kiss on my cheek. However, just as she's about to kiss me again I slam my head into hers and she offers a small angry yelp as she falls backward. She pushes herself back up, slaps me hard in the face as she wipes some blood from her mouth.

"You will pay for that Mac," she states in anger as she drags me down a darkened hallway; my heart racing as I fear this will be my final resting place. She drags me into the bowels of the ship and then leads me into a small room that was at one time a small prison and pushes me inside, locking the door. A large man enters the room to stand guard and I just look at her in anger.

"Don't go anywhere handsome," she winks and I just offer one more angry curse as I rest my head on the cold cement and close my eyes in anguish. _Oh Stella, I beg you don't come here. Please stay away and keep the team safe._

I lay on my side until I finally push myself up against the cold stone wall and rest my weary head. I try to bring my bound wrists up over my feet, but they are tied too tightly and I only end up cutting the flesh and so have no choice but to stay put; offering another angry curse at my helpless state. About an hour later, after working msyelf into a useless sweat and inspecting the cell for anything and of course finding nothing, the large man unable to be bought with anything offered; l I hear loud voices approaching; one I recognize as Peyton and the other is the man I am assuming hired her to trap me. Damn it! Maybe this is the end? But as the male voice approaches another type of fear starts to seize me; one worse than death.

"Hello Taylor," the slow familiar voice greets me. "All ready for me I see; just like I like you."

Wayne Carlson aka Stonehenge. I watch him approach and feel my heart rate staring to rise.

"Should have known it was you."

"That's because you are a smart man Taylor. Well for the most part. You offered yourself pretty willingly to us."

"Traitor."

"To whom?" Wayne laughs. "Rather be an alive traitor than a dead patriot! Kinda like you _Marine_."

Damn it! I curse under my breath as he nears the bar doors and slowly pulls them open. I narrow my eyes in anger at him and he just smiles, knowing his affinity for the male sex. And while I had at one time feared just a brutal interrogation, now I fear I have bigger problems to contend with; losing my life and my dignity.

"Nothing further to say to that?"

"Who hired you?"

"Much like yourself my interogation methods will only serve to pleasure me. I'm not telling."

"WHO?"

"Tell me something else."

"Go to hell," I spit in anger.

"Feisty. Yeah I always liked that about you. But this is getting old, so time to get reacquainted. Oh and if you think of trying to bargain for your life, don't. No one around to listen," he smiles as he produces a roll of tape and I eye it in fear. He rips off a strip and presses it down over my lips before he pats my cheek. "You can beg me later. It's my fun time now."

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera en route/London~**

_'Aphrodite, have something you want. If you want him back come here________.' Peyton._

"She just texted my blackberry," I send the message to Adam. I look at Peyton's name and seethe, wanting to destroy the device offering it to me, but know I can't.

_'Stella, just got some more disturbing news. London Police just found the body of Peter Stewart; dead. Seems he was able to transfer power of attorney to Peyton Driscoll and the good Miss London has some new spending money, to the tune of five hundred thousand. Guess who she was contacted by? Another professional by the name of Stonehenge. He was hired by CNC who I am still trying to find out the real identity of; sorry don't know that yet. But she's the one who is probably waiting for Mac. Sid says to kick her ass and call when you have Mac. Adam.'_

I look at the text and feel my anger starting to boil. "Oh don't worry Adam, I will kick her ass; hopefully more than once."

_'Adam, do we know if Milton Driscoll was even her father?' Stella._

_'Working on that.' Adam_

The rest of the ride to London is pure torment for me once again. It seems I just got Mac back in my life and now there is a possibility that I might lose him; for good. Adam emailed me all the details on Barracuda but my mind is nowhere near our new nemesis right now, it's wondering how Mac is faring in the clutches of a that woman; a woman I am sure won't keep him free to roam around and is probably having her way with him right now; sadly that thought is just as bad, her having her way with a captive Mac and him unable to protest.

"Damn it!" I curse in anger as we finally near a private airstrip. Adam has given me the coordinates of what appears to be a large ship and I find that odd but think that maybe if they feel no one is coming for him it's a safer way to travel than by plane; which means he should still be alive. _Oh Mac, I pray you are still alive; I'm coming for you_.

I quickly exit the private plane, telling them to wait as I'll be returning with another passenger for the return trip and if anyone asks they are just waiting for the a police escort as that way no one will bother them further.

_"If they knew Mac was coming they'll know you are coming,"_ Sid's voice rings in my head. I forgo the cab and head for a rental car company. But just as I see a man getting out of his car to return it, I hurry up to him.

"Are you returning this car?" I query.

"Just about to…do you work here?"

"Yes, Valet service. I'll park it for you," I state in haste as I quickly snatch the keys from his hand before he can offer me paperwork. "Thanks."

"The wipers stick!" He shouts as I tear off into the night.

_I'm here Mac. Just hold on._

* * *

"Not much of a fighter are you Taylor," Wayne sneers down at me. "Don't worry the next time I have my way with you, you'll have regained some strength. This was just a warm up for me. I think you always knew I liked it rough."

I lay on my side, breathing hard into the gag, my nose offering little hope of fresh air; my lungs on fire. My eyes are watery, my head sweaty and my heart racing; my body hurts but my brain is racing with rage and anger. However, I am not about to give in to his creep, so I take the opportunity to kick him in the leg and he looks down in anger.

"Foreplay is over Mac, save it for later."

I can offer no words so just look up at him, my eyes narrowed once again, hatred dancing around inside my head.

"It really is too bad that your little partner didn't come for you. You know the lovely Aphrodite; Miss Bonasera. We tried to contact her but it seems she's not available. No flights from Greece," he frowns; me not knowing that Stella is on her way to my location right now and that Adam was able to erase her flight data. "Sadly we are just here for your amusement. Peyton to trap you and me to keep you company and make sure there are no more uninvited guests along for the ride. And our ride? Oh I can't tell you where we are going just yet. But I can tell you that you pissed off the wrong man."

I look at him in confusion, unable to ask him who and why but his obvious arrogance at my current situation prompts him to continue.

"You see Peyton was paid well, but I offered to take you for free. I am getting paid very well to take out Bonasera, which I will do after you're dead; but you have something else I want besides your slow death," he smiles as his hand rests on my firm chest and threatens to move lower. I try to pull my body back, but his harsh grasp, pulls me back, licking his lips in wicked delight. "Nice try Mac, soon I'll do a lot worse than touch."

"Your captor, my employer is very anxious to see you. I would love to tell you the entire truth but that is reserved for him. What I can tell you is that you two weren't the first to fall at his hands, but you two are the last. The last on the list."

_Last what?_ I shout in vain. _What list? What the hell is this all about? A real hit on an international target or just a petty vendetta?_

"Last of the do gooders," Wayne goads as he pokes my sore chest. "I'd give anything to see inside that confused brain of yours," he smiles as he leans in closer. "Anything to know what you are thinking. Thinking about what kind of death you'll be facing? And when you are dead what kind of slow, painful death Stella will face?"

Thinking about my own death, while painful, isn't as bad as his threats about Stella's future. I swallow hard before I kick him in the leg once more. Thankfully for me, he just pushes me back and smiles.

"Hope you have some more of that energy for later. Because I intend to enjoy it all. Let's go! There is someone who wants to talk to you."

I offer one more heavy sigh as he bends down, grabs me up by the arm and then starts to drag me out of the room, toward another exit. I am shoved into a small freight elevator and Peyton pushes her gun into my cheek and looks at me with a sweet smile; while I keep my eyes fixed on the doors before me. But while I hope she's not coming; inside I wish Stella was on her way. I need her now more than I ever have before.

We finally reach the top and I feel cold air hitting my flushed face as I am dragged out of the elevator into the cool night air, toward the captain's part of the ship. I look down and just as I am about to give up hope of being found, my eyes rest on the one person I prayed would find me; but also the one I hoped wouldn't show up. What if I do watch her die? Damn it!

_Stella!_

XXXXXXXX

I reach the address, jump out of the rental car and then start to run toward the waiting ship; forcing every last big of adrenaline that my body can offer. I near the boat and stop. Too quiet, I tell myself as I draw my gun and head for the darkened entranceway near the dock before me. The ship has already started and my heart is racing. What if Mac is already dead? Unless they are using this as their transport as I had surmised? What trap is waiting? What if they know I'm coming? What if…

I reach a small shack before the door and stop to listen. I am about to take my leave and race for the door when I hear a clanging sound about a story up from me and stop and watch. I see a woman with light hair emerge and my eyes narrow as I assume it's Peyton Driscoll; a woman I now loathe. But much to my horror I see another man emerge dragging a struggling Mac in his grasp. I can tell he's bound and gagged and I'm sure he's sustained more than a severe tongue lashing.

_Mac!_

I raise my gun and somehow Mac senses my presence and looks in my direction. However, just as I am about to disappear into the ship I am spotted and a shot is fired in my direction, forcing me back behind the cover of the small wooden shack. It was a trap and I just sprung it early. Damn it! This could be bad.

I glance up to see the man with his arm wrapped around Mac's neck, Mac's face in front of his and Peyton at his side, holding back.

"How good of you to join us _Aphrodite_!" The man I should know calls down to me, Mac still struggling in his grasp. I seethe as I watch Peyton's hand start to play with the side of Mac's face; Mac trying in vain to pull away but unable. "Stop right there or I'll kill him right now and be done with it!"

"The local police are on their way!" I shout my lie, hoping to buy me some time.

"I think you are mistaken. We don't use them in our profession," the man smugly notes. "You know that."

"I told them about a kidnapping and they were interested so it's you who is mistaken."

"We don't care," the man smiles as I believe he cocks the trigger as I see Mac finally stop struggling. "I guess since you're here, _The Marine_ here can not only witness your death but you take comfort in knowing that he's next. Our employer really only needs one alive; and I'll take Mac over you. And yes, it is _personal._"

The tone in his voice makes me shudder; especially since the voice of Wayne Carlson tells me that when he says _personal, _I know Mac will suffer more than a simple beating. I need to stop this! Then before I can react he fires off another shot, this one barely missing me; only serving to fuel my anger and hatred even further.

"You'll never get away with this!" I shout as I stand up once more, aiming my gun at him, a sneer on my face, my other fist balled in anger. I want to take a shot but with Mac in the way, I know I can't. Damn it!

"Already have. You are outnumbered my dear. And you'll have to come through _me_ to get to him."

"I intend to do just that!"

"You can't if you're dead."

"Then you'll have to kill me first!"

"Okay," Peyton finally speaks up as she fires off two shots that appear to catch me in the mid-section; forcing me to the ground. And as much as I know it'll hurt Mac to think me dead, as I fall to the ground, I just pray they head inside and think they've won this round. _Mac, this is for us._

"All too easy," Peyton's smug words are left dancing in the cold night air.

* * *

**A/N: **Think Peyton has earned a showdown? What about Wayne? THink Marine & Aphrodite will get their revenge? Please review and leave me your thoughts. Thanks!

**PS**: All I Need – updated tomorrow


	20. A Crash Course in International Relation

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 20 - A Crash Course in International Relations**

* * *

**~London, England~**

NO! My mind yells as I watch Stella's body crumple to the ground and lay still. My eyes instantly water as I struggle in vain to get free, feeling my captor's grasp around my neck start to tighten. _She can't be dead...Stella! You can't be dead_! NO!

"Told you Taylor," Wayne's breath hot on my face. "You are _mine_ now."

"Just us now handsome. That was the most fun I have had all day," Peyton smiles into my face.

I try to lunge at her but Stonehenge pulls me back and I slightly stumble to the hard metal floor. I try to kick him away but he grabs the back of my jacket and pulls me back; not allowing me to attack him or Peyton again. My watery eyes rest on Stella's still form once more and my heart starts to feel painful in my chest as I am finally hauled to my feet.

"No where to run Mac," Peyton says taking my chin and forcing my face to look at her. She offers a smile and I narrow my eyes in anger. "Told you so. Pretty sad really; she should have put up more of a fight for you, I would have."

"Let's go inside already. Her actually showing up has forced us to move this thing forward and fast," Wayne growls as I am dragged toward another small door. I try to turn my head to see Stella one last time but Peyton blocks my view and soon Stella is lost to me, I fear for good. I offer one more angry huff as I am pulled into the small warm room and forced into a small chair; while the man I know as Stonehenge talks to the man I can only assume his employer - the traitorous CNC.

"Yes sir, he's right here. A little tied up at the moment. No I'll have my fun with him a bit later," he winks and I narrow my eyes in anger once again. "No he's alive and will be that way until he's before you. Yeah she showed up; but don't worry she won't give us any further trouble, she's dead. Yes that's right I saw it myself. You said we only really need one of them right? Sure, see you in a few days."

He hangs up the phone and walks up to me, standing before me and forcing my face up to his with his gun under my chin. "You see Taylor, you tried to let emotion dictate your actions; should have listened to reason, that would be money and lots of it," he laughs and I jerk my head free.

"Take him below and keep him in the cell until I relieve you. I'm sure you'll find some way to amuse yourself with your free time. Then it's my turn to amuse myself and somehow a simple beating isn't what I have in mind this time," he smiles and my stomach tightens.

"Oh that I will," Peyton smiles at me as she forces me back up and takes me to another set of stairs and starts to drag me back down them. We reach the small room and I notice the same large man still standing guard; just waiting for us. Peyton takes me back into the room and the large man follows, standing by the door with a firm expression on his face. She yanks the tape off my mouth and I spit at her in contempt.

"You said she'd be alive!"

"I lied."

"But..."

"There there don't look so sad, she brought it on herself really."

"How could you!" I yell in anger. "Why?"

"Because I felt like it. If she knew what was good for her she should have killed you in the first place!"

"Who are you?"

"Mac, you..."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I shout in anger and she looks at me with a frown. "A regular doctor couldn't aim that good from where we were."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Answer me bitch."

"My my such talk for..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"My father's real name was Thomas Randolph. Milton Driscoll existed on paper only."

"What?" I ask in shock, recognizing the name of a very famous assassin. "Thomas...Randolph. So you are..."

"That's right Mac, my name is Peyton Randolph and I have lying to you all along. I am an assasin just like you and your late girlfriend. Do you feel better now that you know? Does it put me in a category a little higher than Stella? At least I have a real family."

"You're not even close to being one quarter the woman Stella is."

"Was Mac. Was...she's dead and you're trapped," she stammers as her phone buzzes to life. "So get it through your head that you are here with us until we let you go. You won't survive this adventure but then you always thought your days were numbered right?"

"You'll never win Peyton!" I state in disgust. "Stella is alive and she will kill you!"

"She's dead Mac. Get over your denial already," she smiles, touching my face once more with her finger; forcing me once again to pull away in disgust. She points her gun at my heart and smiles. "This..." she gestures to my heart. "Can deceive you. Stella is dead; that's the truth."

"You're next," I state in anger.

"It's funny Mac, you always seemed such the perfect assassin, cold and detached from the world and those in it. One poor little Greek orphan changed your mind that fast? I guess you were the weak one afterall."

"Stella's love and strength helped me see that there are things in this world worth coming alive for. That's something you never did; so in the end you really do lose. That's what really pisses you off right? That she did what you never would have been able to do?"

Petyon looks at me in anger and hate and I know my words touched a nerve. But I'm right and she knows it. "I'll be back, so you can just sit back and enjoy the ride; because when I come back I am going to enjoy _you_."

Peyton pushes me back into the small jail cell, causing me to stumble to the floor as I watch take her leave; pulling the steel bars closed as she goes to take her leave; key in her hand. "Be back soon handsome. Don't go anyplace," Peyton offers sweetly. "Watch him," she instructs the male guard posted at the door.

I continue to struggle in vain; tugging on my tight bonds but quickly realizing in reality I am their prisoner, and not going anywhere anytime soon. I finally let out a frustrated yell and slump back in captive defeat. I have to try something; anything to get away but with the sight of Stella's body falling to the ground and then not moving, I am frozen in place. I look at the man's back that is guarding me and frown.

"How much are they paying you? You know they'll kill you after this is over right? I can..."

"Shut up or I'll gag you myself!" The man growls, not turning around.

"Damn it!" I curse as I offer another painful cry as I push myself back up to a seated position; resting my weary head against the cold stone wall. "Stella," I moan as I close my eyes in tormented sorrow. "Oh...god I'm so sorry," I lament as my eyes water once more. I try to picture her smiling face from the last time we were together and then instantly my brain shows blood on her side as her body falls to the ground; shot trying to save my life. "I can't believe she's gone. What have I done?"

* * *

I wait for the voices to die down before I chance to open my eyes and watch as a struggling Mac is dragged into the small bridge lookout; taken from my view. I remembered seeing Peyton touching his face and I can't wait until I have a showdown with that woman. I am glad that I listened to Don and wore a bullet proof vest but while the vest did stop one shot, the other struck my upper leg, grazing it but thankfully the bullet didn't lodge in my thigh; just made a nasty cut.

Once I hear the door close, I check my leg to see that it was just a graze as I had suspected before pushing myself back to my feet and charging for the door. The ship is just taking off but I manage to jump onto the small deck, offering a small wince of pain as my body oddly connects with the metal decking as I come to a halt; the ship on the move.

I can't worry about the wound ripping further as Mac's life is at stake. So I waste no time in getting back to my feet and rushing for the metal door. I gently pull it open and step inside; listening to the voices as they head away from me; my heart now racing with anticipation.

I hear a few more distant noises; one that sounds like Mac and so I head in that direction. I really want to run into Peyton but if I have to get Mac off this ship without a fight then I'll settle for that. I reach the first opening and see a large man waiting; his back thankfully to me.

"Looking for something?" I offer in a firm tone as he turns round with a startled expression. However I waste no time in planting a silenced bullet into him and quickly taking my leave as his body crumples to the ground. I race down another small corridor and stop when I hear Peyton's sickly voice bouncing off the walls; probably heading back to Mac.

"Oh Mac..." she lightly calls out and my teeth automatically grit. However, I tell myself that I need to act rashly until Mac is free of that woman or we'll both be in trouble. I very quietly make my way toward the room her voice has now entered; my heart starting to race. _Hold on Mac, I'm almost there._

"Hey handsome," I hear Peyton ask him. "Miss me?"

"You'll never get away with this," Mac replies with anger. But I can also hear fear and tension in his voice; the same fear I heard the night right after the hit; when we first parted, almost for good. _He thinks I'm dead_. _I'm alive Mac, I'm coming for you. _

"But we already have Mac. We have you, Stella is dead and no one knows where you are or where you are going."

"Why did you kill her?" Mac asks weakly.

"She should have fought a little harder; don't you agree? And because she didn't appreciate you," Peyton chides.

"And you do? How? By offering me to some inside traitor that will just kill me and then you both?" Mac demands in anger.

"He is not going to kill me."

"You seriously can't be this stupid. I know your father and..."

"You obviously didn't," she counters. "S...oh sorry...CNC is a family friend Mac. So you see you are the only one who's going to die here."

"You'll never get away with this."

"Yes I will," Peyton retorts. "Think anyone will mourn your miserable existence?"

"Peyton..."

"No one! I know you...that miscreant Don Flack? Couldn't hit the broad side of a barn and certainly has no loytalty! I was trained by my father, he was trained by you! How about your old fossil Sid or whatever the hell his name is. Sorry Mac, no one will miss you when you die."

"You are very misguided," Mac states in anger. "You don't..."

"Why are you arguing with me Mac? You see you really can't do anything about it. Besides who is going to stop me?"

"That would be me," I mention firmly as I finally show myself.

"What the hell?" Peyton hisses in anger.

"Stella!" Mac offers with a surprised look.

"Now step away from the prison and give me the damn key," I demand in a low angry tone; my gun raised.

"Stella, behind you!" Mac calls to me. But I was distracted by trying not to let Peyton escape and am hit in the back from behind by one of the male guards.

"No!" Mac shouts as he struggles to get free, unable to do anything more than watch.

I fall to my knees, crying out in pain as my wound strains a bit more and my eyes slightly water. I kick one of my legs behind me; catch the thug in his knees bringing him down. No sooner is he on his knees I then whirl myself around and kick him in the face, my gun already putting another expert shot into him and taking him down and out of the fight. I look up at Peyton with an evil glare just as Peyton dashes out of the room through a nearby exit. Just I was about to hurry after her, I am grabbed from behind by the other male guard, allowing Peyton to escape. I quickly bring my elbow down and jab it hard in the guy's groin, making him offer a yelp in pain and his grip on me loosen. I fall to my feet and whirl around and punch him hard in the mouth with the butt end of my gun. The man staggers back only to be kicked mid-section by my boot, that sends him flying backwards into the wall; slamming his head hard into it and is also taken down.

"Not bad for a girl right?" I lightly huff.

"Damn you're good," Mac praises to which he just receives a warm smile.

I rush up to Mac and spy his ragged condition and frown. "What did they do to you?" I ask in worry; noticing the small black eye, dried blood on his nose and lipstick and bruise marks on his chest, his shirt still open.

"They didn't hurt anything that won't heal."

"I..."

"Stella, I'm okay but Peyton has the key. Just shoot the lock open."

"Stand back."

I raise the gun but just as I am about to another man rushes into the room and lunges at me.

"Stella!" Mac cries out in horror as I am pulled back toward the exit door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Stella! NO!" I cry once more as Stella disappears from view. I hear a few shots but when she doesn't come back into the room I once again fear the worse. I watch with an angry gaze as Peyton walks back with another large thug; Stonehenge I'm sure has either taken his leave or barricaded himself upstairs.

I finally feel some knots loosening around my wrists as I continue to struggle while Peyton opens the door and stands before me; the goon behind her ensuring I stay in place.

"Struggle all you want handsome," Peyton smiles at me through the cell bars. "But sooner or later she'll have to come back for you. And when she does..." her voice trails off as she cocks the gun. "Bring me Miss Stella," Peyton instructs the goon. "I am tired of waiting."

"Where is she?"

"Probably down stairs. Go and find her!" Peyton snaps in a huff.

"You'll never beat her," I tell Peyton in a firm tone. "She's a much better fighter than you."

"And you..." Peyton frowns as she turns back to me with an angry glare. "You will watch me kill her and then after I have had all I want from you you'll die a slow painful death...thankfully at the hands of the man who is going to write your obituary."

"You will pay for this."

"You will first," she smiles as she sticks her gun in my cheek. "By watching her die at my hands; _twice."_

Waiting for news on Stella, either her return alone or with the thug is driving me almost to the point of mental death. I think I always knew inside she was a skilled fighter but seeing her in action was just amazing. Damn it Mac! I curse myself. You almost let that go out of your life?

However we hear a few more shots followed by a scream and then silence and I once again fear the worst. Peyton walks back toward the cell and looks at me, offering me another sweet smile. "I guess that was her final scream. Looks like you are all mine now Mac. No more interruptions."

"Not so fast," Stella's angry voice is finally heard once more as she cocks the trigger. "You have something that belongs to me. Now drop the gun and give me that damn key!"

I see the pain in her eyes but coupled with determination I know shell never give in until Peyton is taken care of; for good.

"Fine," Peyton replies with an air of indifference as she leaves the gun on a small table beside the holding cell and slowly stands up, her back still to Stella. I can't tell what she's up to but I look at Stella with a frown and hope she'll think something is up.

"Slowly withdraw the key and place it on the ground," Stella snaps in anger.

"Come and get it," Peyton replies smugly; looking down at me and offering a wink.

"With pleasure," Stella answers as I see her hand relax on the gun as she heads for us.

"Stella..." I try to warn as I struggle to move myself around to warn her. Too late.

Stella takes another step but is quickly met in the stomach with a swing blow from Peyton's fist as she turns around to face Stella head on. I watch in horror as Stella stumbles backwards, losing her gun in the process. But she quickly counters and brings her leg up; catching Peyton in the mid-section sending her flying backwards. Peyton however quickly recovers and lunges at Stella who was slow to pick herself up. Peyton hits Stella in the side and Stella cries out in agony as she stumbles backwards. Peyton rushes toward Stella and wraps her arm around her neck; Stella gasping for air.

I watch as Stella moves her legs around Peyton's and starts to pull with all her might. Peyton's grip finally loosens allowing Stella to bring her arms up and punch her in the sides; one more punch in the mouth, snapping her head back, her body closely following. Peyton grabs Stella by the hair, pulling her back. I curse as Stella's lips offer a cry of pain; however she doesn't give up and while my anxiety is extremely high, my admiration is growing by the second. The woman I love, wow she's amazing.

Stella twists herself around, kicking Peyton in the legs once more but Peyton is able to counter, kicking Stella in the leg where her wound is and again I bite back my hatred as my ears are forced to listen to another gasp of pain; both guns on the floor. She tries to reach for hers, but Stella is quick to grab her foot and tug, taking Peyton to her knees in pain; something I'm not sorry for at this moment.

Peyton twists herself around and pounces on Stella just as Stella's fingers reach her gun. Stella loses her grasp as she's pulled back again; my heart racing with terror at the thought that Peyton might get the upper hand and Stella could still die. Peyton kicks Stella in the side but Stella counters and kicks Peyton in the stomach, both of them finally reaching their guns.

Stella crawls for her gun as Peyton goes for hers.

I watch helplessly in horrible slow motion as both women turn and fire point blank at the other. Stella, however drops her body to the floor as she fires, making her bullet slam right into the chest of Peyton while Peyton's bullet whizzed by her embedding itself in the wall behind her. Stella's body slams to the ground on her chest and she lays breathing hard as I look at Peyton's corpse with a hint of anger.

I lean back against the wall and breathe a sigh of relief as Stella finally rolls over and looks up at me.

"Be right there," she tells me out of breath as she lies on the floor for a few seconds longer. Finally she picks herself up and upon retrieving the key hurries over to me and undoes the lock.

"Did you enjoy that?" I ask in a proud tone.

"Like you don't know," she smiles, looking up at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Stella, you were shot, are you okay?" I quickly counter.

"Just a scratch on my leg. It's a good thing your girlfriend can't shoot worth a damn."

"She's not..." I lightly protest only to have her offer a warm kiss on my lips.

"So this is what I need to do to get some quality time alone with you?"

"I don't think I'd mind behind kidnapped by you."

"I'll have to remember that."

"Please do," I smile as she hurries to the fallen man and pulls out a knife to set me free. When my wrists are finally free, I rub some feeling back into them and pull Stella back into my arms and hold her until I have no energy left inside. "I thought I lost you for good," I whisper in torment; my eyes watering.

"Mac...I can't..."

"Please Stella...don't say anything right now. I just need to hold you. I swear I thought I lost you."

"I...can't...breathe," she whispers and I finally let go.

"Oh sorry."

"I heard his voice Mac. Wayne Carlson right?"

"He's up..." I start but she takes my arm and stops my actions.

"Did he um..."

"Thankfully he didn't have time," I reply as my hand rests on her cheek. "You saved my life in more ways than one. Now let's go."

We walk past Peyton and I look at her with a frown.

"Regrets?" Stella wonders.

"None with regards to her, but her last name isn't Driscoll, its Randolph as in the daughter of Thomas Randolph," I tell a surprised Stella.

"So much for a doctor. No wonder she could fight," Stella huff.

"Well he did raise a family of trained killers...but I knew she couldn't beat you," I praise once more. "As I said before where have you been all my life?"

"Right here waiting to rescue you."

"Can I say thank you?"

"When we are back at your place you can show me," she smiles and I can only agree. "I have Barracuda's location. Let's go kick some ass shall we?"

"Love it when you talk dirty. Let's go. We need to see if Stonehenge is still here," I tell her firmly. "This time you get to watch so stay behind me, okay?" We quickly leave the room, Stella behind me her gun trained and ready. We enter the darkened hallway once again and are greeted with eerie silence.

"I'm betting he's gone," Stella mentions as we rush toward the small elevator that will take us toward the bridge. The ride up is one of nervous anxiety as I look at the bloody fabric on Stella's leg.

"You need..."

"Mac, when we are off this ship and back on the plane heading home then you can worry about fixing me up."

"Home?" I question and she smiles.

"Oh sorry I meant..."

"I like home...has a nice ring to it."

"I agree."

XXXXXXXXXX

We reach the top of the ship as the elevator door slowly opens; our guns drawn. We both see the dead body of the captain and Mac is quick to offer an angry curse.

"Damn it!"

"Wanted a piece of him?"

"Very much," Mac lightly growls as we quickly search for anything that might give us the destination of Stonehenge.

"Don't worry I think you'll get your chance."

"He'll take out Barracuda next if he hasn't already," Mac mentions.

"Then we are heading to Brazil."

"Stella..."

"Mac, do you seriously want to argue with me now that you see what I am capable of?"

"Wasn't going to. Was going to suggest we need to find the small lifeboat and get off this damn ship."

"Ah."

We both head outside and spy a small motor boat at the far end of the boat and race for it. "He used the other one," I tell Mac, noting the empty space the other small boat used to be.

"Probably took off when Peyton didn't answer her page."

"Which means if he failed here..."

"That's right, he'll get one more chance at us and then he knows if he fails again he's dead. But his cell did call the man responsible for all thisa direct line to the new CNC."

"Mac, we have to hurry."

Mac carefully lowers the boat and then we waste no time in both getting in and heading back to shore. I lean against the small seat and look at Mac's tense posture. I know he wanted a piece of Stonehenge for the beating he sustained at his hands but I have a feeling this is far from over and Mac will get that chance; probably more than once. He offers a tense smile but neither of us are confident about what lies ahead for us work wise; relationship-wise that also remains to be seen. We finally reach shore and waste no time in rushing for a nearby cab and heading for the private plane I have waiting.

The ride in the cab is mostly one of silence as both of us are in pain and trying to comprehend the recent events that have changed things for us once again. We finally reach the airplane and in no time are back in the air heading for Zurich.

"Mac..."

"Stella..." we start at the same time and then both stop and smile.

"You first Mac."

"Stella you came for me. I'm sure you knew it was a trap but...you save my life. How can I ever thank you?"

"You are my life Mac," I tell him and his face softens, but his body is still tense. "But why do I get the feeling that you are holding more in than you are letting on. Peyton right? What else did she tell you?"

"She said she always knew about me..." his voice trails off as he looks out the window, muttering an angry curse under his breath. "Just used me and..."

"Sorry," I lightly whisper.

"Not your fault. I guess it was mine. So much for having any kind of insight," he offers in remorse.

"Mac she..."

"Played me...just like everyone else in my life," he mumbles, looking down.

I cross my arms and look at him in shock. "You still blame me?"

"In no way. I blame myself for all this," he huffs as he looks back up at me with a frown. He looks at my body posture in the small seat across from him and sighs. "Sorry...is there a first aid kit around here? Your leg is bleeding again?"

"Mac it can wai..."

"Stella, please? Let me...you are shot because of m..." he starts only to have me lean over and gently kiss his warm lips.

"I know you are hurting right now and not just from the physical fight right?"

"I was nothing but a job to her."

"She never deserved you Mac. I'm glad she's dead," I tell him as I squeeze his hand. "I'm sorry too."

"Your leg Stella. Please?"

"Mac...you can talk about it you know."

"Tired of talking about her."

"Okay," I nod in agreement. "What else did Wayne offer?"

"We are on some kind of list and he said that only one of us needs to be alive," Mac confesses. My stomach tightens as he tells me everything Wayne said to him, including the threat of assault and it's my stomach that tightens with each word he offers. His eyes finally drop down to my leg. "This is your plane, where is the kit?"

XXXXXXXX

I watch Stella quickly head to the back of the plane retrieve a small kit and then hurry back and place it in my waiting hands.

"Mac you didn't fare..."

"Stella, nothing is broken," I insist as she sits back down and then lowers the seat and gently pulls apart some more fabric to allow me access to fix her up. I offer a wince as I kneel beside her; and frown as I reach for the supplies; my fingers trembling.

"Mac?"

"I don't want to hurt you," I whisper in torment as she gently touches my hand, forcing my eyes to hers and offering me a warm smile.

"You won't."

I take some of the disinfectant and start to clean the wound, offering a small curse when she winces and lets out a small gasp as the stinging fluid dances with the chewed up skin. I place a bandage over it and pull her jacket over the wound; taking her hands in mine and just holding them tightly. But without saying a word I offer her a warm kiss on the cheek and then sit back down in my seat. I pull out my blackberry and text Sid.

_'Thanks for sending Stella. We're both okay sort of and on the way back. See you shortly. Mac.'_

_'Mac, did she kick Peyton's ass?'_

_'Peyton is dead, does that answer your question?'_

_'And you haven't asked her to marry you yet? Hurry home! Thank goodness you're safe. Sid.'_

I put the blackberry away but can't bring myself to say anything of value right now; my brain and heart are in torment and I know I'll just do something stupid if I'm not careful.

"Mac?"

"Nothing's wrong," I lie and she's quick to call me on it.

"Please tell me you are not having second thoughts about me coming with you to Brazil."

"Just the opposite," I huff, not looking at her. "Don't want to go one on one with that guy without someone watching my back; someone I can _trust._"

"Mac?"

"Just saying it Stella."

"I would be honored," Stella whispers softly.

"You know I am not scared by many people but he scared me, stupid right?"

"Never stupid to know our limitations," she offers. "I know all about his um...tastes."

"I guess I know mine when it comes to the future."

"Mac?"

"Never mind...sorry."

"Mac, look at me," she tells me gently as she takes my hand and forces my blue eyes to look into her green ones. "I know she hurt you but I care for you and am not playing you in any way."

"Stella, I don't expect you to...I almost lost you today and I guess it's still hard to me to accept that we both tried to kill each other a few days ago and then Peyton tried to kill me today and..."

"And now you think you're just doomed period?" She offers lightly and I simply nod my head.

"Jumping to conclusions right?"

"Give me your hand," she instructs. I offer my hand and she holds it firmly in hers the rest of the flight back to Zurich.

"I know you can't stay long but if you come here and not see Sid he'll kill m..." I start only to have her turn to me and silence me with a warm kiss.

"Let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

**~Zurich, Switzerland~**

"Stella," Sid greets me with a warm hug and broad smile. "Thanks for bringing the prodigal son back home alive."

"It was my pleasure."

"And I see you came home with the usual dents and dings."

"Stella was shot Sid, please look after her first."

"What?"

"But I still managed to kick little Miss London's ass, didn't I!" I state proudly.

"You were shot and still did all that?" Sid asks in surprise before crossing his arms and looking at Mac seriously. "And you still haven't asked her to marry you? Are you nuts man?"

"Sid!" Mac lightly hisses and I just smile as Don enters the room.

"Stella," he frowns, not sure whether to approach me or not.

"Hi Don. I'm glad that you and Jessica are okay," I tell him warmly as he offers me a quick hug.

"She's worried about you but I just called her and told her you were okay and she's fine. She did what you told her and Sheldon too," Don informs me, forcing Mac to look at me in wonder.

"I told Jessica to move into my place as it'll be safer and since Sheldon was the one who gave me the info on Barracuda for him to be extra careful also."

"Sheldon?" Mac asks in surprise. "Sheldon Hawkes? The doctor?"

"He's a handy guy also Mac," I smile.

"Stella, can I please look at that wound? Knowing Mac's forte for fixing things, I'm sure it's festering by now."

I offer a kind smile the older man before me but follow him away from the entrance; my eyes darting around Mac's fortress as he called it on the drive up. He was right, it was large, private and away from anyone that might come close; just like himself, I surmise inside. It's very modern but nothing homey and I wonder if he even enjoys living here.

"Do you care about these pants? I don't want you to have to..." Sid starts.

"Just rip the damn fabric," I smile and he nods. "Does Mac like it here?" I ask as I sit down on a small table and allow Sid to fix my leg.

"I'm sure he'd like Greece better," he casually mentions, not looking up.

"I think that dream is out of reach right now."

"Damn you two do sound the same. How is it that the boy wonder and batgirl are ready to make a real go of it but you two are afraid of taking the first step?"

"And that would be?"

"Admitting you love one another," he smiles. "Trust me, he might not have told me those specific words, but he loves you and that's all there is to it."

"It's complicated."

"Doesn't have to be anymore. What is holding you both back?"

"Trust."

"Much like love and endurance, trust also comes with time; but if you work together at it, then it's an assured factor in both your lives."

"Wish it were that easy."

"Trust me Stella, he needs you; he needs you and he needs nothing else."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me those very words just this morning."

"I need him too," I whisper softly as Sid looks at me with a caring smile. "I'm not going to let him go. Not for anything."

"Good. Because that's his attitude toward you as well. As I said before...what are you both waiting for?"

I look at him and know he's right. _Tonight Mac...tonight we take that next step no matter what._

XXXXXXXX

I nervously pace outside Sid's small examining room; Don on the phone with Jessica telling her Stella was okay and then finalizing plans with Adam for our next trip to Brazil. When Stella was done Sid opens the door and looks at me in concern.

"Before you tell me nothing is wrong come here and let me see what you did to yourself," Sid lightly scolds and I just huff as Stella offers a kind smile and tells me she'll wait in the living room. "Damn it Mac, who did this to you?"

"A monster. Please Sid...don't start, having her here is hard enough."

"I don't understand the pain you seem to be carrying. She knows the truth, what is the problem still?"

"I don't know. With Peyton and..."

"She's dead. I think you want to be alone."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Is it Mac? Is it really? What are you afraid of?"

"Of me screwing up again. Sid I nearly watched her die today; to save me."

"Reality check; you tried to kill her and yet her only thought when you were taken was to go and find you; even though Don was closer, and it was an ex-girlfriend; it was her and no questions asked. How do you walk out on her now?"

"I can't," I sigh as he finishes looking at my bruises and lets me button up my dress shirt once more. "I love her Sid."

"Go to her. Make things right before you go to Brazil on another harrowing adventure. At least you'll have one less thing to worry about."

I offer a small nod to Sid who warmly pats me on the back. "I'm glad you came back alive. Try to do the same in Brazil."

I take my leave and then go in search of Stella, who is sitting in the living room looking at my book of sheet music. She looks up and offers me a warm smile and my heart instantly warms; like she was meant to be there for the rest of her life.

"See anything you like?"

"I'm looking at him now," she replies and I can't help but reward her with a small smile.

"When um...when do you leave?"

"I guess I should get going pretty soon right?" She asks as I near hear and finally sit down beside her on the couch, holding her hand in mine, the warm fireplace offering soft shadows on the walls around us.

"I want you to trust me Stella," I start, not realizing that Sid has quietly made his way toward us and is listening in the shadows.

"Mac? I am not going to try to kill you in Brazil," she mentions and I gently smirk.

"I wasn't thinking about work; I was thinking...well relationship stuff.

"It scares you right?"

"A little."

"After Peyton I can't really blame you."

"Stella I don't want to compare you to her..."

"I can't fault you for your mistrust Mac, especially after today. I mean if the situations had been reversed I'd be just as angry and mistrusting as you."

I take her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers and looking at them intently; my heart racing.

"I want to trust you. When I heard the shot and saw you fall..." my voice starts out in soft whisper. "My life ended for a time."

"Mac..."

"I'm okay," I offer her with a tight smile as her hand rests on my back. "Hearing Peyton tell me who she really was, was a surprise but I didn't regret telling her anything. I have regrets Stella, with regards to us. I regret that I didn't tell you sooner."

Stella kisses my cheek and my nervous anxiety starts to slow.

"In my heart I knew you were alive," I conclude firmly. "I care for you Stella; you are my life."

When she doesn't say anything I look at her and gently frown. "Stella?"

"I care for you Mac, more than you might believe," she tells me as she gently caresses my face. "I want you to trust me just like I want to trust you. I know there are still things that might..."

"Surprise the other? Stella I have no more surprises. Do you regret meeting me that day in the market?"

"Yes."

"What? You do?" I ask in shock.

"Yes, I wish I had met you sooner," she replies warmly with a smile that forces a smile from my own lips. "You sure have a lot to learn about women, don't you?"

"A lot. But I am a fast learner," I whisper huskily as I lean in for a kiss. "No more secrets Stella, if this is to work, no more secrets, okay?"

"Mac..."

"I don't expect you to lay everything out right now but..."

"But as long as we try from now on? This might not be easy."

"I'm not expecting a miracle; I know they don't exist."

"Don't believe in miracles?" She wonders. "How about dreams? Do you believe in those?"

"I think I should start."

"See you are a faster learner."

"By the way what you said to Peyton on the ship..."

"Was wondering when you might bring that up," she smiles as she leans in a little closer, her hand gently stroking the side of my flushed face.

"Something that _belongs_ to you?"

"Well I was right wasn't I?"

"Do I belong to you?" I wonder, my blue eyes searching hers for the answer I need to hear from her.

"I think you always have," she whispers as she brings her lips to meet mine. "I don't like to share."

"Stella..."

"Mac, I want this just as much as you."

"No regrets?"

"None," she smiles as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. "Now kiss me Mac...kiss me like you mean it."

I happily comply as I pull her close, my lips hungrily devouring hers, offering all I can with whatever bit of energy I have left. And as the darkness continues to consume us, three smiles were seen as two destines finally started down the path to becoming one; trying to strengthen a bond that would be put the test in the weeks to come. An enemy waiting to take us both down at any cost.

* * *

**~Interpol Headquarters~**

_'What the hell do you mean Taylor and Bonasera are both still alive! You said she was dead!'_

_'A rouse...'_

_'I paid you...'_

_'Bonasera got the upper hand on Driscoll and got Taylor. Trust me sir, they might have won this battle but...'_

_'I am more interested in winning the war. The others are dead. They outlived their usefulness and I am running out of time. I need them both dead for this overthrow to happen. Just like the rest. We had no trouble with the rest; those governments fell when I needed them to. And now I have the biggest target waiting to be taken out and these two are going to screw it up? What the hell is going on?'_

_'They won't win!'_

_'They are so FAR!'_

_'Let me go after them!'_

_'Why? I can tell you exactly where they are going to go. You do what I tell you, EXACTLY and this plan will work and you'll have them both! And then you will bring them before me and I'll show you how to take down two top assassins!'_

* * *

**A/N: **So had pictured Stella doing a showdown with another female assassin but Peyton had a lot to gain with the Mac history and I hope you don't hate me for her demise! lol Think things will go smoothly in Brazil? Another showdown coming? Think everyone else is safe? We are still no where near the end of this adventure so hope that's okay. Please review and let me know.


	21. Worry is a Game two can Play!

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 21 - Worry is a Game two can Play!**

* * *

**~Zurich, Switzerland~**

"I don't want you to go," Mac whispers to me, his warm lips nuzzling my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I look at him in happy surprise, wondering if he would want that or would want to just spend tonight alone after his life was changed and nearly ended. Hearing his sad confession about Peyton using him made me wonder if trust would be an issue for him once again. But for the past hour he's held it all inside, as I think he's done all his life and I fear that he'll suddenly just snap.

"Mac...."

"Stay with me Stella...please? Stay the night?" He lightly begs as his arms tighten around me, almost afraid that if I leave now, I might never come back. The look of worry on his handsome face breaks my heart and I know to leave now would be a mistake. I just didn't want to rush things but it was me that had put the brakes on earlier so now I better make it clear that I want more from him than a simple goodnight kiss.

"I don't know if I ever could say no to you," I whisper warmly, gently touching his face. "I will stay the night."

"I wish you could stay here forever."

"Careful what you wish for Mac Taylor, I might surprise you. But I will on one condition."

"Name it," he tells me in haste.

"I wake up wearing you?"

"And nothing else?" He arches his brows.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what I'll be wearing."

"Me?" He asks in haste.

"Like the sound of that."

"Me too."

I look at him with a gentle smile as I kiss his lips once more, at first afraid to give in and then pushing him further into the couch and hungrily devouring them moving to his chin and then neck, forcing his back to arch into me, his desire for me growing.

"Stella," Mac whispers, his fingers grasping my hair and keeping my lips trapped against his. But as his other hand moves lower and at first grazes the gunshot wound on my thigh and then squeezes, I offer a gasp and he quickly pulls back.

"Stella...I'm...oh go...I'm so..." he starts only to have me silence him once more with a warm kiss. But Mac gently pushes me back and looks at me in concern. "I can't guarantee I won't hurt you and I refuse to allow your pain to be from my actions once again."

"Mac its o..."

"I want this...I really do but..."

"Mac, I'll be fine, really."

"Stella I saw you wince and heard you gasp and it was from pain not pleasure. You naked...your body in my hands...my strength. What if I do more damage?"

"You won't I promise."

"But..."

"Mac you are just as bruised as I am," I counter and he frowns. "But I told you at one time no and you respected that. I'll do the same for you."

"I am ready. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"And if I do?"

"Maybe we are both riding on adrenaline."

"Well we did have a few of those kinds of rushes today," he admits in a weary tone.

"We did and I guess with you learning about Peyton using you and..."

"I refuse to dwell on her Stella."

"But in your mind you are wondering right now why you didn't see it at first and..."

"I didn't with you either. It's not that," he insists with a slight hint of agitation. "Stella..."

"I know it hurt to learn you meant nothing to her...to anyone that would hurt. I'm sorry."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"Mac not another word on this, I'm here for the night."

"But..." he starts only to have me press my thumb to his lips to stop his speech.

"You watched a woman from your past die and one from your future almost die; I guess that would qualify for an early night."

"Yeah way to go Mac," he scolds himself. "I did it to myself didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. I wasn't..."

"But you are thinking it right?" He asks with a heavy sigh.

"I said I was here for the night. Now just hush and show me where I'll be sleeping."

"What? You want to sleep alone?"

"Mac, kinda hard to crawl into bed with you and then think of sleep only."

"I..."

"Just show me already," I state with a tight smile.

"Fine, come with me," he resigns in a weary tone. I stand up and he wraps his arm around my waist, resting on the side that isn't damaged. We walk through his home and past his large master bedroom and he leads me inside and up to a dresser in another small room, pulling out an oversized t-shirt and handing it to me.

"Now I don't have anything that you might find acceptable, this is all I have," he tells me with a tired sigh.

"If you had a closet of women's clothing I might start to suspect strange things about you," I tell him and he lightly smirks, his face still showing signs of disappointment on his part.

"Never had a need."

Silence develops between us for a time, each wanting the other so much it hurts but neither willing to take the first step in the fear of being rejected by the other for any reason at all.

"Mac you won't hurt me, I promise," I whisper as I gently take the t-shirt and drop it to the floor, looking back at him with a loving gaze. "Make love to me Mac."

"Are you sure?" He asks with some hesitation. "Not just saying that because I nearly died today?" He asks with a smirk and my smile drops.

"Yeah Mac that's it," I state with a frown. "No time like the present and all that? Why wait for later, just do it now and get it over with?"

"Damn it that's not what I meant!"

"Sounded like it!"

"Stella..."

"Where is your bedroom Mac?"

"Pardon?"

"Where is your damn bedroom!"

XXXXXXXX

I look at her with a frustrated expression before I take her by the hand and lead her to my bedroom. However, once inside she slams the door, locks it and then looks at me with a frown.

"Now we can argue without an audience," Stella states with her arms crossed.

"I don't want to argue. I didn't want to hurt you; can you fault me for that?"

"As long as it was just that," she states firmly and it's my turn to look at her in expectation.

"Meaning?"

"You know very well what I mean. Do you have any lingering feelings for what's her name?"

I look at her in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah Mac I am. Dead serious."

"She means nothing to me."

"She used you Mac and told you you meant nothing, that had to hurt."

"I have no feelings...she means nothing...when she walked out the door...damn it I'M GLAD SHE'S DEAD!" I fairly shout and Stella arches a brow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I want you and only YOU!" I state once more in anger before I just stand looking at her in rage, my heart racing and my eyes flashing fire.

"Now I believe you," she mentions softly.

"What?" I ask in shock and my heart starts to slow.

"Could tell from the minute we left the ship that you were holding a lot inside. I'm sure after a day like today you would have went one on one with your punching bag right?"

"Hate being so transparent," I gently curse and she finally smiles.

"Mac you needed to let it out and I think you were afraid to do it in front of me. Right?"

"Stella..." I resign.

"Mac?"

"Yes I needed to get that out and yes you are right I would have gone one on one with the bag cursing her damn name with every punch I took. Happy?"

"Actually yes."

"Well I am right also," I state as I move in closer.

"Abou..." she starts only to have me take her in my arms, holding her amazing body captive against mine as my lips hungrily devour hers, her body pressing into mine.

"I want you and only you," I whisper warmly.

Her hands greedily grab at my clothes, my undershirt, all that I had left on, quickly tossed to the floor and her fingers clutching my smooth naked back as my fingers fumble with her top. I finally get it off but she pushes me back away and I look at her in wonder.

"Stella?" I ask with a racing heart and hard body; my mind in sexual expectation.

"Strip Mac."

"What? You first," I playfully reply.

"You show me yours..."

"Stella, I'm in agony here. I think you can tell I'm ready for more than a quick peep show," I confess and she laughs as she takes another step closer.

"I want_ her_ off you, now strip. I told you before, I don't like to share."

It finally dawns on me what she's referring too; Peyton's fingerprints, lipstick and scent. But as I start to undress, I watch Stella heading for the bathroom and soon my lips curl upward as the hot water comes to life in my attached bathroom.

"I'm waiting Mac," she calls to me as I finally strip to nothing and hurry in the direction of her voice. I round the corner, slowly entering the now steamy room and stop and stare.

"Wow!" I state, unable to hide my instant smile at seeing her perfect naked body before me. My eyes rest upon her lush frame, hungrily devouring her neck, breasts, belly, hips and lower.

But Stella takes me by the hand, leads me into the shower and then pushes me up against the warm tiles. "Kiss me Mac," she playfully demads. "There is no time like the present," she whispers as she covers my mouth with hers and starts to hungrily devour my lips.

My hands automatically grabbing her naked body and pulling her into my embrace, kissing her hard in return. A few breathless minutes later we pull apart with large smiles. "You are...amazing," I start. "Perfect."

"I agree, you are pretty amazing in the flesh," she tells me as she leans in and presses her warm wet lips against mine. "Better than I imagined."

"Stella...you are so beautiful," I whisper as I pull her close once again, a wet hand getting trapped in loose curls the other gently gripping her back and holding her warm naked body against mine.

She gently grabs my back, lightly digging in her nails and my desire deepens. Her other hand gently grips my wet hair as she pushes me up against the warm tiles, her lips gently nibbling my ear, forcing moans of delight as she moves into position. She presses against my bruised ribs but my small gasp is stifled by her warm hungry lips.

I pull her closer and she slightly gasps as we start to make love. My hands holding her closely, mindful of the wound; her nails gently digging into my back, leaving my tender mid-section trapped against hers. Her mouth devours my neck again, forcing my hand to grasp her wet curls and direct her lips back to mine. She rewards me with small moans and one last gasp as we finally finish; the hot water washing away any residue of Peyton and Stonehenge as she wanted. A few minutes later, I wrap her in a towel and then gently carry her to the bed and place her down, following and spooning up beside her.

"Stella that was..."

"Amazing is the word I'm searching for," she whispers and I can't help but lean down and plant a kiss on her warm cheek.

"I was going to say better than the very first time," I offer and her grin widens as she looks up at me with a warm gaze. "I am sorry for what I said earlier," I state in anguish and she touches my cheek.

"Mac there was nothing to forgive, part of it was the adrenaline from the fight and almost losing you..."

"And the other part?"

"I have been wanting to rip your clothes off since the first day we met," she offers and I lightly laugh.

"I guess we have one more thing in common," I whisper as I lean in and kiss her lips once more. "And you'll never have to worry about being the only one Stella, there never was another before and there will never be another as long as I live. But thank you forcing me to verbalize it. I need to get it out, mostly angry at myself."

"But please tell me you won't spend the night mentally beating yourself up about it?"

"Can't promise, but I'll try."

"I'll help you."

I pull her into my arms as I ease a cover over us and finally feel Stella fall asleep in my arms. I watch her in the dimly lit room, my ears taking in the sound of her soft breathing, her heart keeping time with mine; not wanting to miss a minute of being with this amazing woman that I know I am in love with.

I feel Stella snuggle closer and then when I finally close my eyes, my brain offering untold happy fantasies about me and Stella making love on a private beach in Greece. However, my sleep wasn't as long as I had wanted it to be.

XXXXXXXX

Thanks to the amazing image of Mac's perfect naked body to keep my brain occupied all night, my sleep for the first time in years is for the most part undisturbed. But when I awake a few hours before the sun rises, I slowly open my eyes and see that Mac isn't beside me. I quickly look around and finally see a dark figure standing outside on the balcony in the cool night air. I quickly pull on the oversize t-shirt and slowly walk toward him.

"Mac? Did I wake you with my snoring?"

"No, I don't sleep very well; sometimes not at all," he mentions as he wraps his arm around me and pulls my against his naked chest; having put on a pair of shorts so he wouldn't be seen naked. "Haven't for awhile."

"First nightmare?"

"Gosh take your pick," he huffs. "I was in the Marine's, CIA black ops and as many assignments as you." He gently rubs my arm but his gaze is fixed on the dark mountain range before him. "My first assignment I was so scared and nervous, not even sure I could pull the trigger. But I kept telling myself this man was a lowlife and I needed the money. Stupid right?"

"Stupid? Hardly, my feelings were almost the same. Except..."

"Except what Stella?" Mac asks in concern.

"Mac growing up every day I would not want to fall asleep, never knowing what I'd wake up to; especially in the foster homes. When I joined the army and then the CIA and..."

"You were in the army?"

"Needed the money and education. I had no one to help me remember," I tell him and he offers a sad face. "It's okay Mac, I have earned everything I own. Even you."

Mac looks at me with a warm smile before hugging me close and kiss the top of my head. "You'll never be alone again Stella, never."

I wrap both arms around him and look up at him with a smile; a man I am in love with and then kiss his lips. "You'll never be alone again either Mac," I tell him in truth.

"When I was going to London what questions did you want to ask me?" Mac asks softly. "I mean it Stella, ask anything. I want you to know everything."

"Mac, I uh...I almost don't know were to start. I know you have questions for me to but..."

"But why are we rushing things?"

"I guess a near death brush kinda puts things into prospective," I sigh and Mac's arms tighten around me.

"Stella, we don't have to rush anything right now. I am not going anywhere," he tells me in a serious tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you going anywhere?" He counters.

"I am not," I offer softly and he smiles, his skin starting to feel a slight chill.

"I guess after the scare in New York I just wanted to make sure I asked what I needed but..."

"But what?" Mac gently urges.

"But now I just want to take my time in getting to know you, enjoy each day as it comes and whatever you have to offer," I state and he looks at me with an odd expression. "What?"

"Funny, but I was thinking the same thing. I give you my word, Stella I am not going anywhere. I think my biggest fear with love and commitment and relationships so far has probably been the same as you, will this person really accept me for me, job and all? And I think by us being here together we have answered that question."

"Glad Peyton didn't ruin that for me Mac."

"I give you my word she'll never be a mental or emotional hindrance to us," he whispers as he kisses my cheek and my face beams.

"Trust me Mac, I am just as concerned and worried as you that you might find out things about me that you won't like. However, you know what I do and I have given you insight into why I have been alone so far..." my voice trails off as he kisses my cheek. "You'll never be alone either Mac. Not with me here."

Mac offers me a warm grin as he pulls me closer, shielding my slightly shivering body with his warm one, that is also slightly shivering.

"Let's go back inside," he whispers as I look up at him with a nod.

Mac leads us back to the bedroom and we both lie down once again Mac on his back and me draped across him, his arm holding me tightly against him. And with more happy thoughts to occupy my brain I finally fall back asleep until the sun starts to arm us early the following morning. I slowly open my eyes and look at Mac with a warm smile. His face is at peace, slight bruises showing from his fight with Stonehenge but otherwise his handsome face is at peace; dark lashes dusting closed eyes. His perfect lips slightly parted and his bare chest slowly moving up and down. I gently lift myself up so I am looking around and notice that much like the rest of his immaculate house, his large bedroom is very well furnished but lacking anything personal; anything to make it Mac Taylor.

"Should I be worried what you are thinking when you are looking around like that?" He asks in a gentle tone and I turn my eyes back to gaze into his blue ones with a warm smile. "Good morning," he smiles.

"Good morning back," I offer and he leans in and kisses me on the lips. "Just wondering why you have nothing personal."

"Such as? My guitar is in a separate room otherwise..."

"It needs a woman's touch."

"I know," he lightly frowns. "But since you are the first woman to actually be here..." he starts and I actually offer a small gasp. "What is it?"

"What? Please repeat that," I state in shock.

"You are Stella, the first woman I have ever wanted to allow in here, into my home...to get this close," he whispers in a sad tone and my eyes actually water. He's just like me; alone and closed off, waiting for the right one to come along so we can offer everything we have, even the safety and trust of our homes.

"Mac?"

"Sorry to make you sad," he mumbles as he gently brushes a tear away.

"Happy Mac, never been a first for such an amazing man," I confess softly and his smile grows. "I have something to confess also. "No man has ever been to my home either, except Sheldon but that was business...but now with you...I feel I..."

"Stella, you don't owe me that," he replies in haste. "I didn't tell you so that you would feel..." he starts only to have me gently press my finger against his lips.

"I think you know me well enough to know when I feel like doing something merely because I have to?" I ask with an arched brow.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

XXXXXXXX

"But thank you for telling me that," she smiles up at me and my heart continues to warm toward this amazing creature in my arms.

"So let me see if I got all this right; you can fight pretty damn well for a girl, you can wield the same high powered weapon as well as I can, you live alone, fight for the justice of the little guy, can cook something amazing, drive me completely insane and have the most perfect body I have ever seen. Did I get it all?"

"Nope, missed one very important aspect," she mentions and I frown.

"Such as? You have lots of money?"

"No, but that is true?"

"You have a naughty brain?" I smile and she slightly blushes.

"No, but I have that for sure."

"I give up."

"I have you."

"Ah yes you do," I smile as I pull her lips to meet mine. "That's the one thing no one else will ever have."

"I think you had me that first day in the market place."

"When you put me on my ass?"

"Yeah I did do that, didn't I?" She lightly laughs.

"Trust me it was the exact nudge I needed."

"A sign from above?"

"Well you had me captivated that's for sure," I smile. "But I thought you were married at first."

"What? Why?"

"That Greek guy."

"Kostas? The shop keeper's son?" She gently laughs.

"Well I didn't know who he was," I huff and she pokes my side and I just laugh before looking at her with a serious expression. "There is nothing that I want more in this world than to lie here, just like we are, all day with no worries about..."

"Someone who is trying to kill us," she sighs. "After this is all over I am taking a holiday," she mentions as she slumps down on my chest, her hair tickling my bare chest, her warm cheek listening to the sound of my heart beat.

"Holiday for one?"

"One is the loneliest number Mac. _We _are taking a holiday."

"I am starting to see that. But I think I could use a holiday for two."

"Anyplace specific?" She wonders without looking up.

"Someplace warm and private so you could walk around naked," I start and she pokes my side harder and I can't help but laugh.

"And if I am going to be naked, so are you."

"No way, you look better naked."

"Not to me," she smiles and I slightly blush. "What else would this perfect holiday have?"

"Blue waters, warm air, private beach, amazing food, large bed nearby...know of any place like that?"

"I think I do. Think we'll live long enough to enjoy it?" She asks in slight sorrow.

"If we both want it and I know we do. But first..."

"Right, we need to get to Brazil."

"Well as much as I don't want to," I sigh. "I know that the longer we wait the quicker our lives will be over. We need to get this over with and then concentrate on our real assignment."

"And that would be?"

"Getting to know each other again."

"_Again_?" She wonders. "Mac, we didn't lose anything. We only have a better understanding of our situation right now. It's funny because you and I were worried about the same thing right from the start. But now that we have work out of the way we can get to know each other's lives a little better."

"I'd like that," I whisper warmly, kissing her cheek. "So back to Brazil..."

"Think Stonehenge will be waiting?"

"Depends if he went right there or not," I reply with a heavy frown. "I am guessing that we'll have to be a little more careful but Adam should be able to help us get close without completely walking into a trap. I know Don wants to come but I think that just we should go, less attention to attract."

"However, he doesn't know Don or Jessica and since we trained them both then..." Stella's voice trails off as we both think on what this might mean. As much as I hate the idea of them going after Stonehenge alone, her thought does have merit.

"But how can we just send them there if we know it's a trap?" Stella questions.

"You're right, we have to do it..." I frown as I finally look over at the clock and then back down at Stella, still fixed firmly in my arms.

"So you mean even Peyton hasn't been here?" She asks softly.

"That really does surprise you doesn't it?"

"Very much."

"Well it is true. And knowing who she really was I am glad that I didn't offer more than my apartment," I reply with a heavy sigh. "Sid never liked her."

"Smart man," Stella smirks and I push some curls off her face before kissing her lips once more.

"He liked you right away."

"Very smart man," she whispers warmly, her hand wrapping around my head and pulling my lips back to hers.

I wrap my arms around her body, holding her close while her hands grasp my back once more. However, just as we are about to launch into another love making session my blackberry buzzes to life and we both pull back and smile at the other.

"Sorry," I mumble as I look at the name. "Adam."

"Might be important."

"Adam...this better be important," I state gruffly as I press the speaker button and Stella swats my arm.

"Are you alone?"

XXXXXXXX

"Define alone?" I ask Adam and Mac smiles.

"Uh...right Stella...morning," Adam clears his throat and I slightly laugh.

"Morning, what's up?" I question, looking at Mac with a serious frown.

"Well I created a small device that should have gotten there this morning. It's a small tracking device that both of you should have before you to Brazil. I have sent one for each of you and they are GSP trackable so we'll be able to keep track of you no matter what or where you go. And the best part? The bad guys can't find it with a tracking detector."

I look up at Mac who offers a small smile. "Told you the kid was a genius," Mac pipes up and Adam lightly laughs.

"When are you leaving?"

"Did you send us Barracuda's personal details?"

"And I found a few alias's flying from the UK to Brazil but any of them could be this Stonehenge guy, but it's a good bet he's there waiting. I also sent an email to Barracuda with a handle of my dad's Saint to warn him but heard nothing back. Sorry."

"Great," Mac huffs. "Thanks Adam, we'll be in touch in a bit."

Mac hangs up and then looks at me with a deep frown.

"Mac we both knew he'd be there."

"And Barracuda is probably dead," he sighs.

"We have to stop this before more bodies fall and _we _are on the endangered species list."

Mac smiles as me before he kisses the top of my nose.

"I am going to go home and obviously change," I tell Mac. "And I know Jessica will want to come here, is that okay?"

"I think in light of things, the closer our group stays, the better we'll all be. I trust you Stella, and if you trust her to come here then I have no problem with that."

"You what?" I ask in haste. "Did you say..."

"Trust," he smiles warmly. "I guess I just threw it out there like..."

"Like it was just natural? Kinda liked the sound of that."

"Me too," he replies. "I do trust you...in my heart I know I do."

"Knew there was a reason I loved you and..." I start and then stop when I realize what I just said. _Love_? Stella! I have to be careful, as much as I know inside I am falling in love with him I want the moment to be right when I tell him so that when he offers it in return, it will be from the heart. But damn I know I do love him! I just don't want him to say it becuase I said it, I want him to be in the moment just as much as me.

"Stella?" He asks with a slight smile, almost afraid to believe what I just let slipped out.

"Well I love many things _about_ you," I quickly correct, my heart racing.

"Right," Mac smiles, some tension developing. "So did you want to have breakfast before or..."

"I just want this to be over so that one of these days you can I can just linger as long as we want before we both have breakfast and enjoy the day."

"Would be better in Greece," Mac mumbles.

"Think you could live there Mac? Like on a regular basis?"

"If I am with you, I could live on the North Pole," he teases and I smile. "But trust me I like the warm better than the cold, I could live there very easily. What is your home like? I mean your real home?"

"And what makes you think that apartment isn't my real home?" I counter and he just arches his brows and looks at me with a give me a break expression and I just smile.

"You'd like it. You'd be able to walk around naked all the time," I tease and he slightly blushes.

"We should go."

"Ah liked that didn't you?" I counter and he nods his head.

"Yes because that means you'd be naked also."

Mac offers one more kiss before he finally pushes the covers off us and slightly stretches. I spy the bruises from the beating yesterday and frown.

"Stella, trust me I'm okay."

"Mac..."

"Please...how is your leg?"

"Fine," I huff and he smirks.

"You'll have to stay here more often, the only way I can get Sid not to wake me up with the sun," Mac informs me as I hop out of bed and search around for my clothes and start to pull them on. But just as I do a discreet knock is heard at the door and Mac and I exchanged worried glances.

"Sid?" Mac asks weakly. When he gets no reply he hurries to the door and pulls it open, looking down at a small shopping bag at his feet.

"What on earth?"

"What is it?" I ask in wonder as Mac walks up to me with the small bag of fresh clothes for me. I look at him in shock as I spy the jeans, clean top, and even fresh underwear and socks. "How did he..."

"Trust me Stella, I'm sure he got one of his many Lady friends to help him."

"Wow," is all I can offer and Mac just smiles.

"Told you he's pretty special," Mac tells me as I quickly undress and then pull on the fresh clothes, stowing the dirty and bloodstained ones in the shopping bag.

"How did you two meet?" I ask.

Mac starts into his story about how he just came back from a dangerous mission and was half dead as Sid described him when he happened upon Sid and they both just came together at a low time and helped each other survive.

"I really don't deserve his attention," Mac replies in a small tone as he opens his bedroom door.

I gently touch his face and he smiles. "You deserve the best Mac Taylor."

"Well I guess I have the best, because that's what you are," he smiles and I just shake my head before planting a kiss on his lips. "But I doubt I deserve it."

"Hey get a room," Don offers loudly as we both look at him with slightly embarrassed faces. "Oh wait you just did that."

"Anything useful to tell us?" Mac asks with some annoyance and Don shakes his head no before disappearing into another room to call Jessica. "See what else I have to put up with?"

We both head into the kitchen and see Sid waiting with coffee already started and Adam's package on the counter.

"Sleep well you two?"

"Better than expected," Mac smiles.

"Morning Stella," Sid offers warmly.

"Morning. Thank you for the clothes and uh...other items."

"Trust me, as I'm sure Mac told you I got a friend to pick them up last night. Did they fit?"

"They were perfect. So what do we have?"

"Presents from Mr. Ross," Sid replies as he holds up two small devices, giving one to myself and one to Mac. "Someplace safe."

"Safe?" Mac arches.

"Safe Master Taylor."

"Pardon?" I ask in haste. "What did you just call him?"

"Sid!" Mac hisses and I look at Mac in amusement, his face going red.

"What was that?"

"Stella, did you want coffee before you leave?" Mac asks weakly.

"Not so fast, Sid did you call him _Master_?"

"Just teasing Mac," Sid smiles.

"Right," I slowly nod as I look at Mac who is glaring at Sid. "Coffee would be great."

"Mas..." Sid starts.

"Don't you dare," Mac warns and I just laugh.

XXXXXXXX

I fill up the coffee cup for Stella, my face red and my heart racing. What on earth was Sid thinking? He offers a wink as he takes his leave and I look at the small device in my hands and then up at Stella with a pensive stare.

"Master?" She questions.

"He does it just to bug me."

"Mac?"

"Seriously."

"Worried about Brazil?"

"A little," I reply slowly. "But about you, not myself. Hard to picture you as a professional, well partner instead of..."

"Your girlfriend?" She teases and I can't help but smile.

"Like the sound of that," I admit in truth.

We talk a bit longer before I fill up a travel mug for Stella and then head for my Land Rover and then for the private hangar of the airport.

"I just need to take care of a few things and then I'll be there. Adam is going to arrange for our identities to be traveling from two different areas, far away from Greece," I explain to Stella. "We know he'll be waiting but at least we might be able to buy some time by keeping him guessing."

"Never had anyone to watch my back before," she confesses and I am quick to agree. "But I wouldn't really want anyone other than you."

"Same for me. Another first for both of us."

"And we were worried about having nothing new to share with each other," Stella tells me and I can't help but smile. "Just wait until this is all cleared up and we can actually exchange assignment notes."

I look at her with a frown.

"Mac?"

"Just thinking."

"Of?"

"Quitting this game," I mention and she frowns.

"What? Really?"

"I guess I'm rushing things again," I huff. "Sid gets after me for that."

"Mac I wanted to quit also...I just..."

"Needed the right reason?"

"Something to think about," she smiles. "But after we get back from Brazil, we can't afford to be distracted right now with who knows what waiting for us."

"Stella, be careful, please," I beg as we pull to a stop at the airport hangar. We get out and walk toward the small plane in silence.

"Odd being here," she mentions, my arm wrapped around her and holding her close.

"Here?"

"Small private airport hangar, with you..."

"Stella don't," I lightly beg and she swallows hard.

"We nearly made a fatal mistake."

"Saying goodbye?" I ask.

"Almost meaning it."

"We'll never have to say it Stella, I give you my word. Just be careful, please."

She turns to me and wraps her arms around my neck and offers a warm kiss on my waiting lips. "You be careful also Mac Taylor; I'm holding you to that holiday."

"You better believe you are," I mention and she just smiles. "I'll see you in a few hours."

I walk her to the plane and help her get on and then watch as she walks to a small window and looks out at me, blowing a kiss and offering a warm smile; a smile that always melts my heart and forces my lips to curl. I watch the plane start to pull away and suddenly my anxiety is high and my heart beating faster. I hurry back to my SUV and then race for home, my mind now wondering what will be waiting for us in Brazil.

I reach home wondering where I need to put my tracking device and who is actually behind all this.

"Mac?" Sid asks quietly when I just stand in the kitchen in silence for a few minutes.

"Never had this feeling before Sid."

"Love?"

"High anxiety about going after a scumbag," I retort and he smirks. "Now my mind worries about her out there alone and doing what I do and..."

"She knows how to survive and take care of herself," Sid offers in a quiet tone. "She's had to from a young girl."

"My mind is in pain," I huff and look up at Sid with a frown. "It can only make me weaker."

"Mac, it can only make you stronger; keep you more alert and on edge as to what is waiting for you both. Trust me I think Stella is just as worried as you, especially if you almost died and she might not have been able to stop it. I know we might not think it as much but women do worry about us as much as we worry about them."

"Funny," I remark dryly and he shrugs. "Sid, I am a trained fighter and..."

"Mac, so is she."

"I know. Trust me I saw what she's capable of," I sigh heavily. "I just...I just want this to all be over and for her and I to spend some real quality time together, getting to know each other and really make a go of it. Not just one amazing night and then worry about taking a bullet in the back."

"Well then the sooner you get to Brazil the sooner this can happen," Sid smiles as he gently pats me on the shoulder. "Just come back from Brazil, and bring her with you."

"I love her Sid, in my heart I know I do."

"Then tell her the next chance you get," Sid instructs. "Before that opportunity is also taken away, for good."

"You know it's not Brazil that worries me, it's what we'll find in Brazil; who the real CNC is. I mean if he's a plant somewhere inside Interpol, will we ever be safe?"

"Time to go and find out."

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, en route to Greece~**

The ride home to Greece is one of nervous anxiety. My mind wonders what Mac might be facing and how he'll react when we are in Brazil. I know he wants personal revenge for the beating he sustained at Stonehenge's hands but I dont want him to do something that'll get him killed; I almost lost him once and I think I would now died if his life was taken from me.

I close my eyes and lean my head back against the small seat in the airplane and allow my mind to wander. I have only had to worry about myself when I am on assignment and Jessica when she is; but now Mac occupies my mind and heart. I know I love him, but I'm afraid to almost allow myself to _say_ those words to him, worrying he'll be taken away before I have a chance to _prove_ my love for him.

"Oh Mac," I whisper in torment as the plane finally touches down. The ride from the airport in Kalamata to my home is filled with nervous tension, the heat from the afternoon sun doing little to aide in my refreshment. I near my home and see Jessica's car still parked out front as well as Sheldon's BMW. What I fail to see is the strange van parked a few houses over; a trap already set for me.

I pull out my keys and head for the front door, my heart still beating faster as I ponder on what awaits us in Brazil. I dump the bag of clothes along with my purse at the entrance, the tracking device already secured in one of the tubes in my bra; hoping that even if I am somehow searched, my dignity will be in tact. I head toward the kitchen and then my world stops cold.

"Sheldon!" I gasp as I race for his unmoving frame, a small pool of blood around his face. I check for a pulse and offer a sigh of relief when I find one. I am just about to make a call when I near noise from upstairs and race back to my purse, grab my handgun and then head for the stairs. "Jessica!"

"Jessica?" I call out loudly, my heart now racing with panic. I reach the top of the stairs and see her unconscious body at the foot of the bed, her arm oddly bent and my eyes instantly water. "Oh god no."

"Jessica!" I state in a loud panic as I reach for a pulse.

But I am so consumed with wondering if she's okay that I fail to see the dark figure move out of my closet, slowly moving toward me; I hear a noise and turn; then my world goes dark.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I know it might seem that I am going from Mac's kidnapping to Stella's but we are moving full speed ahead as there is a lot more to come in the way of action and smexy fluff, so hopefully that's okay and please let me know and don't stop reading! Who has Stella? Where will they go? FInd out next chapter! THANKS!!

**PS**: I just created a new poll. Please go to my profile and vote, it's a foregleam into 2010. Thanks so much to everyone who voted in my AU poll, those stories are being planned!


	22. Passport to Danger

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 22 - Passport to Danger**

**A/N:** Hopefully you guys haven't given up on this story yet! Sorry it's been a bit to update but back on track now.

* * *

**~Mac, Taylor Zurich, Switzerland~**

"You all set?" Don asks as he and Sid hover around as I pack up my sniper rifle and a small bag of other essentials.

"For now," I frown at them, my anxiety high. "Call Jessica when I'm gone and have her come here, I don't mind."

"Mac?"

"Trust me Don, if Stella can vouch for her and I know you will, then I might as well. Time to let some of my walls down right?" I ask, looking at Sid in wonder.

"Right," he warmly commends without another word of protest.

"I doubt I'll have time to call once we touch down in..." I start as my blackberry buzzes to life.

"Adam, boy that kid is a keener," Don teases and I just roll my eyes as I press the speaker button.

"Mac?"

"Hey Adam."

"I thought you were going to use my tracking device," he wonders.

"Got it in a safe place."

"Where are you?" Adam asks.

"At home in Zurich, why?" I ask with some nervousness.

"Well then why is Stella leaving for Brazil without you?"

"WHAT!" I shout into the phone, looking at Don in a panic and then reach for Don's phone and dial her number. "No answer," I look at them in dread.

"Call Jessica right now! Adam, what the hell do you mean..."

"She just left Kalamata, according to her tracking device," Adam explains as I look at Sid in a panic. "I tried her number also but got no answer."

"Adam, I'm leaving right now," I state firmly as I look at Sid and curse before we both race for the door, my things in my hands, Sid driving.

"Mac you don't know where they are going," Adam insists.

"I don't give a damn. I'll call when I'm in the air; Adam I need a heading; any direction I don't care, just get it for me! Damn it!"

"Mac?"

"Sorry Adam, not mad at you by any means, if not for your tracking device, I might have..." I can't even finish my sentenced as a lump forms in my throat. "Call you soon."

"If its Stonehenge, he probably won't kill her right away; he'll need her as bait for _you_," Sid offers as we race for the airport.

"Sid..."

"Mac, he'll get no pleasure in hurting her; at least not without you there to see it."

"Gee thanks."

"Sorry."

"Damn it! See this is why I should have stayed alone."

"Mac, you can't blame yourself or her or even love for any of this. If you didn't know her, he simply would have taken her out and you would never have known. She's bait and that means she's still alive. If she just left then you could still have the element of surprise."

"Sid, she's probably incapacitated and in his grasp. What the hell do you think he's going to do in the meantime?"

"Mac, you know he..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" I shout in anger, my fist slamming the dash.

"I DO!" Sid shouts back and I finally calm down. "I need you to focus so that you don't do something I'll regret."

"Sid?"

"I'm serious Mac."

"My mind is racing Sid."

"Just focus Mac. She'll be fine until you are there," Sid tells me as we reach the airport and I rush for the waiting small plane.

"But..."

"Tell yourself that Mac," Sid instructs. "Otherwise you'll be no good to either of you. She's a strong woman and a fighter and now she needs you to fight for her life and your future. Can you do that?"

"I won't stop until I put a bullet in him; I give you my word."

"Just come back in one piece."

"I'll call when I'm in the air."

I get on board, my heart racing and my stomach sick. I tell the pilot to take off now as I sit back in the chair and close my eyes. "Stella...you better be alive when I get there. I love you. I can't lose you now," I whisper in torment as my heart actually aches to beat in my chest.

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, en Route to Sao Paulo, Brazil~**

I slowly open my eyes to find that I am no longer at home; my head hurts and my body slightly stiff. I force myself awake as panic starts to seize me. My wrists are cuffed in front and my feet tied with rope and I am belted into a seat and my bag, which has now been emptied is sitting a few feet from me. I am on a small plane and have no idea where I am going; although I assume it's somewhere to Brazil. I force my eyes to focus and take a deep breath before I look around and then finally see a man with his back to me.

"Welcome back Aphrodite," a smooth tone greets me.

"Who the hell are you?" I demand in anger as he finally turns to reveal himself. "Wayne Carlson, I should have known!"

"I like Stonehenge better. Never liked the name Wayne, even when Mac says it. But I don't mind when he calls me that. It's the sound of his voice, don't you agree?"

"What the hell do you want?" I ask, trying to block out the sick sight of the man before me licking his lips in a perverse way when he mentions the name of the man I know I love. And much like the time Mac was forced to watch me kill a woman from his past I know this time I'll be the spectator forced to watch Mac take down a man from his. I only pray that Mac does before he's caught, or I could be the one forced to watch my future destroyed; in more ways than one.

"No tracking device," he frowns; making me thankful he didn't do a careful search of my person so there is hope that Adam will have seen the device moving, called Mac and he'll be on his way. "Very disappointed."

"Didn't have time thanks to you," I huff; hoping he believes my lie.

He offers a slick smile as he comes and sits down opposite me, his hand resting on my leg. I go to offer a small kick with my bound feet but he pulls his gun and cocks the trigger and I immediately subside.

"Trust me, I'm not going to do what you might think. As attractive as I'll admit you are, you do nothing for me."

"What the hell do you want?" I demand once again.

"I think you know. And once we get to where we need to be, I'll call _him_. That's what I want."

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid! The other half of the dynamic duo."

"Mac, won't fall for..."

"He fell for London, trust me with you as bait," he smiles as one of his cold fingers gently touches my cheek. "You can struggle in vain and curse all you want, but after I have had my fun with him I will put a bullet in the Marine's heart, and then you'll lay right beside him," he sneers as I spit in his face. Thankfully he doesn't react, only wipes his mouth and curses.

"I suggest you just relax, we have a few hours before we reach Brazil, and I swear if you push me, I will force myself on you RIGHT NOW!" He shouts in my face. "Just for the fun of it. I won't enjoy it, but you might."

I offer only a defiant stare as he finally pushes himself up out of his seat and heads to the back to work on his computer once more. I look down at my bound feet but know that being alone in the plane, with my gun now in pieces, I have no way of defending myself. I finally hear him answer his phone and curse at his words.

"Yes she's awake. Oh don't worry, when I send him word, he'll come for her," Stonehenge laughs. "And then we'll be rid of both of them for good. Right Sir. You got it."

"Hope you said goodbye to Mac when you had the chance," he taunts with a loud voice. "Because when he arrives the only sounds you'll hear from him, are the screams just before he dies!"

"He's going to kill you," I vow in anger; my heart racing. _Oh Mac, I pray you get the jump on him before he calls you. Please!_

"Oh I don't think so."

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, en Route to Sao Paulo, Brazil~**

"I believe Sao Paulo Mac."

"Thanks Adam," I offer as I give the instructions to the pilot.

I haven't been able to get my heart to slow down; praying for the pilot to fly faster as I know I'll still arrive over two hours after they have and that will have given him plenty of time to do whatever he wants with her. Sid told me to concentrate on her being okay, but I just can't help but think the worst. I know Stonehenge tastes run to men, but I also know he'd probably do anything to force my hand and that would do it for sure.

"Damn him!"

My phone rings and for a split I see Stella's name but when I blink it's Don and I answer with a heavy heart.

"Jessica still isn't answering Mac and I can't reach Sheldon. I think whoever has taken...gosh Mac what if she's dead?" He asks in torment.

"Don, take Sid and go and get Jessica and Sheldon. I want all of you to then head to Long Island to wait on news from us."

"But, New York? You mean Adam? Mac that kid..."

"I am sending you to the home of Danny and Lindsay Messer."

"Who?"

"They can help us."

"Mac, you sure about this Danny Messer guy?" Don queries.

"Trust me Don, in another life you two would probably have been the best of friends."

"Really?"

"Don, the Messer residence is probably the safest place in the world right now," I instruct. "They helped both Stella and I and I know Stella would want to know Jessica is safe. None of you are safe here. Please just go. Stella trusts them also."

"I'll get Sid and we'll leave right now."

"Call me when you get to Stella's and know Jessica's condition and Sheldon's. Now go."

I offer one more curse before I dial Danny Messer and explain what is going on.

"Mac you know we are here to help," his voice offers concern. "I just hope you get Stella in time."

"Me too. Trust no one Danny. I gave you the codeword and only Don has it. Anyone else says they are from me, I want you to get everyone out and go into hiding and then I'll contact you when the dust settles."

"I better be seeing you two in person when this is over," he states. "Not two decorated caskets."

"Take care of them for me Danny."

"I give you my word Mac, you can count on us. Just watch your back."

"Planning on it. Thanks."

I hang up with him and look down at the palm of my left hand that now has rivet marks from my finger nails nervously digging in. I want to think that Stella is going to be fine; that Stonehenge won't touch her until he's sent for me but she's a beautiful woman and I just fear the worst.

"Damn it!" I curse myself once more. I almost wish I could go back before I met Stella and then clear this all up but then I remind myself that it's because we failed to kill each other that has put us in this predicament. I stare out the window in misery, my head now spinning, a large lump in my throat. I know Sid said to stay focused but as each minute ticks painfully past, I can't think on anything other than what she's enduring right now.

"Hell," I assume.

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, en Route to Sao Paulo, Brazil~**

I hear Stonehenge on the phone behind me, lightly laughing and talking as I try to shift to a better position in this seat. Thankful that I didn't drink too much as I doubt he'd let me go to the bathroom without help and I am not going to ask either. He finally finishes his call and then walks back to me and sits down.

"You have been very quiet these past few hours," he notes with a slight frown.

"Will you tell me who is behind this?" I ask.

"Hardly," he scoffs.

"Then what the hell do we have to talk about!" I snap in anger.

"Not worried about what I did to your two houseguests?" He goads.

"They're still alive right?"

"You tell me?"

"Bastard."

"We could talk about Mac?"

"I am not going to give you anything you'll enjoy."

"Why you didn't kill the Marine in New York like you were paid to?"

"I don't answer to you."

"Humor me."

"No thanks," I huff, looking away. I see him his hand tense and I slightly flinch and he quickly pulls back. I look back at him in wonder. "Don't like to hit women?"

"Not really; Jessica surprised me. Liked hurting Sheldon and I really liked hitting Mac. Yes can't wait for the Marine to be back with me again."

"He will kill you."

"He will try."

"Do you know him personally?"

"And if I do?"

"How _personally_?" I dig.

"You two don't get it do you?"

"I'd like to know who we pissed off enough to want them to kill us? Never happened before," I state in frustration.

"Well I'm not going to tell you, so sorry. What was it about Mac? He has no charm and I know you have the same amount of money."

"Mac is a descent man."

"Just like me and you, he also kills people for a living!" Stonehenge snaps. "Why the hell do you give a damn about this one? You didn't about Barracuda," he states and I look up at him in fear.

"What?"

"Oh that's right," he smiles as he leans back in his seat. "He never mentioned me? Too bad for me," he laughs.

"Who are you really?"

"A monster," he states firmly as he leans in closer. "And when we arrive at our destination you'll find out just how big a monster I really am! Sadly Mac will be on the receiving end of most of it. And you will watch every glorious second will I first destroy his life and then take it from him."

He once again leaves me to ponder my helpless predicament with his scary words. I lean back in my small seat, close my eyes and offer a heavy sigh.

_Mac,_ my brain calls. _I pray you are not caught by this monster; I would die if that happens._

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, en Route to Sao Paulo, Brazil~**

"Adam when I get the call from Stonehenge I'll need another favor. I want all calls dialed into me to be traced and recorded. When I have arrived gotten Stella and taken him out I want you to put together a voice recording for me from him so that when I call whoever is being all this, they'll think it's him."

"You are better than James Bond," he praises and I offer a faint smile that ends up looking like a grimace. "Do you think Stella is okay?" He asks in a small tone.

"Praying for that right now Adam. Gotta go Don's calling, talk to you soon and thanks again for all your help."

"Don?"

"Mac, I'm at Stella's and it's bad. Bastard broke her arm but she's alive and okay, she's here with me now. She said she surprised him, put up a good fight but he um...she's alive Mac that's all that counts. Sheldon has a broken nose; some broken ribs and a concussion but Sid is tending to him and we are waiting to take off."

"Mac?" Jessica's voice comes over the phone.

"You okay?"

"I am now that Don is here and you are heading to get Stella."

"Sorry for ever..."

"Don't be sorry, Stella needs you in her life; the only time I have ever seen her so happy is when you first arrived on scene. You need to bring her back safe," she sniffs. "Please. He can't hurt her. Mac..." her voice whimpers.

"Jessica I give you my word, I'll die before he hurts her."

"Please just come back to us alive."

"I will. Put Don back on."

"Mac," Don speaks again. "I just called a contact in Sao Paulo. Ernie Mendoza. Good man, he'll meet you at the airport with a few goodies."

"Can I trust him?"

"I'll vouch for him Mac. He might be a bit rough around the edges, but in a fight like this you want him on your side."

"Should I ask how you know him?" I arch my brows in wonder.

"Hey you're not the only one with questionable friends."

"I heard that," Sid pipes up.

"Mac, you sure about New York?"

"Just spoke with Danny Messer and I gave him the codeword that only you know. Watch your ass Don. If something doesn't feel right you get them the hell out and don't wait for us."

"Mac..."

"Don't argue," I snap in anger and then quickly calm down. "This is why I need to be alone."

"Go and get Stella and don't talk stupid," he scolds and I frown; hating myself because I know he's right.

"You sound like Sid."

"Don't you dare tell him that," Don warns and my face slightly relaxes.

"I heard that too," Sid calls out and Don snickers.

"Just watch your ass," I tell Don one last time.

"Call me when you can."

I hang up and then look at my watch and offer another curse. In just under an hour, Stella's plane will have arrived and I'll be stuck here for over two hours wondering what he's doing.

"Stella, I pray you hang on until I arrive."

* * *

**~Stella Bonasera, Sao Paulo, Brazil~**

I am quickly pulled from my light stupor by Stonehenge's rough hands, cutting the ropes that bind my feet. He looks up at me with an angry expression.

"You will cooperate or I'll just kill you now and be done with it. Understand?"

"Fine," is all I'll offer him; knowing inside that I need to be alive to help Mac take this guy down for good.

"Trust me I'm looking forward to partying with him more than you," he winks and my stomach turns.

He mutters an angry curse and then belts himself in as I look out the window and see the plane nearing the runway; my heart now starting to race. If Adam was on the ball as quickly as I think he was then Mac is only two hours away; however, it's still two hours of an uncertain future at the hands of a man that wants nothing more than to kill me in a terrible way; by forcing me to watch him destroy the man I love more than anything.

_Mac,_ my mind calls again. _I love you, you better let me tell you that in person._ The plane finally touches down and my fists tighten into nervous balls, my heart about to explode. I offer no words as Stonehenge undoes the belt and then fairly drags me toward the front door, holding me firmly in place as the pilot hurries to open the door. Once the door is open, Stonehenge pulls out a gun with a silencer and taps both the pilot and co-pilot before looking at me with an angry glare.

"Bastard."

"Life means nothing to me. Except maybe my own," he offers and I just narrow my eyes in hatred.

He pulls me out of the small plane; allowing the muggy humidity of Brazil to assault whatever bare skin it can land on before I am shoved into a black sedan and he gets in beside me; gun sticking firmly in my ribs. He offers instructions in Portuguese to the driver and we are off. I look around in fear, my back and neck almost damp with nervous perspiration and my head is dizzy due to lack of food. Mac and I were to enjoy a nice meal on the flight from my place but I wasn't offered so much as water so my stomach now aches.

We drive through the bustling city of downtown Sao Paulo; driving for what seems like forever before we approach a fortress like dwelling, a place that even Mac might have a hard time getting the element of surprise on.

"Play time," Stonehenge offers in a smug tone as he looks at me with an evil smile. "Time to call good old Mac."

I watch him pull out my phone and curse when he starts to look for Mac's number. Then before I can offer a word he pulls out a cloth and stuffs it between my lips and ties it behind my head, silencing me; ensuring I can't offer a warning call to Mac.

"Just in case," he pats my cheek and I seethe in anger.

He presses send and I can only close my eyes and pray that Mac gets to me before anything further happens.

* * *

**~Mac Taylor, en Route to Sao Paulo, Brazil~**

I am quickly pulled from my sordid thoughts by my blackberry ringing and I offer a small gasp when I see the number. However, I know if it's Stella then I won't be able to use his voice; but it will offer me some hope just to hear hers.

"Stella?" I ask with some hesitation.

"Afraid she can't come to the phone right now Mac."

"Wayne!" I address him by his real name.

"Never really liked that name," he scoffs. "Like yours better. I will be calling it later on," he laughs.

"Listen you sick bastard..."

"Like when you talk dirty Mac."

"Damn you!"

"Sticks and stones Mac; you have what I want and I have what you want. A trade?"

"What the hell do I have that" my voice dies out.

"I think you know Mac," he laughs. "But if I must play your little game; I want _you."_

"Let me talk to her!"

"You got quite the woman here Mac. What the hell does she see in you?"

"Let me talk to her you bastard!" I growl in anger, my patience wearing thin.

"Sorry Mac, but she's a little tied up right now," he snickers and my fists automatically hits the small table beside me.

"Temper temper," he mocks and I finally calm down. "But you always had a bit of a temper. Like that about you. Do you want me to be rough later?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh I want you but so does she. However, someone wants you both dead and that's why I'm calling. I'm going only going to repeat this once so LISTEN CAREFULLY!" He shouts and I cringe. "She stays in tact until you get here."

"You expect me just walk in there open arms? You'll just kill us both."

"How much money do you have?"

"You want me to bribe you?" I ask in shock.

"You're a creative man Mac, you tell me. Or maybe there is something _else_ you can bribe me with."

"Listen..."

"Time's running out Mac."

"Where's Barracuda?"

"Finally living up to his name and swimming with the fishes; at the feet of Lady Liberty," he laughs.

"You son of a bitch!" I curse in anger once more. "You will pay for this, I swear to you."

"You have ten hours to get here and then she dies, I'll send you the address. Oh and if you send anyone other than yourself..."

"Trust me, I owe you an ass kicking," I promise.

"Now you're talkin' my language."

"You won't enjoy this one."

"Looking forward to it Mac. Foreplay right?" He taunts and I seethe once more. "Trust me she might not do it for me like you do but I'm sure I can find ways to amuse myself at her expense if you're late or even watch others..."

"You touch her and..."

"Ten hours Mac. Don't be late."

The line goes dead in my ear and I can only once again hit the side of the plane in anger, automatically drawing wondering looks from the co-pilot.

"Sorry," I offer in a calmer tone. I quickly dial Adam. "Did you get it?"

"Every last word," he replies. "He uh...said about you that..."

"Yeah I know, don't start," I huff.

"Sorry just never heard another man..."

"Adam!"

"Right. Hope you get to Stella in time," he offers softly. "I am sending you the coordinates to where she is being held."

"I hope she's okay too. Just get all that ready for when I need it and thanks."

I hang up with Adam and try not to let my mind wander to what Stella is enduring. I know she can fight; but if she's tied up and at his mercy...my mind drifts off in a panic as I feel a thick lump forming in my throat. However, after hearing his words, my stomach starts to tighten with another terrifying thought; one I quickly push aside.

The phone rings again and it's Sid; right on time.

"I can't breathe," I offer in misery.

"Mac, he won't kill her unt..."

"She's tied up and at his mercy!" I shout in anger, my heart racing. "What the hell do you think, she'll have to endure!"

"Mac she's a woman and you know that he favors men."

"Damn I hate this!"

A few seconds of silence pass between us until I have finally calmed down. "Sorry."

"Mac, why are you sorry? I have heard you angry before, but not like this. I know you love Stella and are worried but he's saying those things to taunt you; throw you off your game. I heard the rest of what he said to you and I'm now worried about you being caught also."

"Won't happen Sid, he's going down as soon as I get there."

"You'll be there less than two hours," Sid huffs. "You just need to stay sharp and focused. Right now your mind should be trying to determine a course of action."

"Right. I know this...I can do this. Why the hell am I falling apart?"

"Because you have never loved someone before; certainly never loved anyone enough to worry this much that they'll be taken from you."

"I can never thank you enough, you know that right? For everything?"

"Go get her Mac and bring her home."

"I intend to do just that. Both of us."

"Good."

"Talk to you soon," I reply firmly as I dial Adam once more. "Okay so here's what I need; a map layout of the..." my voice trails off as I give him instructions, my worry trying to be pushed to the back of my mind where it belongs.

_Hold on Stella, I'm coming._

* * *

**~Sao Paulo, Brazil~**

"Kinda homey," Wayne laughs at me as he pulls me into the large mansion, slamming the door shut behind us; sealing me inside his fortress. I try to pull away but his grasp on my arm tightens. "Time to put you someplace safe for now," he mumbles as he drags me to the stairs and then up them. I know the more I fight him the worse it'll be for me, so I just patiently wait until I have a chance to try to free myself; hoping to give Mac as much help as I can.

We reach the upstairs and he drags me into a small bedroom and fairly tosses me onto the bed and then looms over me with some rope.

"Ya ain't really my type but I'm sure I could suffer through it later," he sneers as he binds my feet together. He quickly undoes he cuffs and then recaptures my wrists behind my back and leaves me to my captive misery while he goes and sets his trap for Mac.

_Mac hurry,_ my frantic brain pleads. _But be careful_.

* * *

"Okay thanks Adam," I hang up and look at the plans on my blackberry, my pen now in hand as I sketch a few details on my attack on the fortress that Stonehenge is keeping Stella hostage. I know I have ten hours, but I just feel that he's probably already setting up so I'll have to be extra careful. Thanks to one of Don's contacts, I am able to get a few more pieces of equipment that I'll need in order to launch a successful rescue.

By the time I have finalized everything in my head the plane is touching down and my heart is once again racing in anticipation. I hurry off the plane and just as I am about to get into a cab a strange man hurries toward me.

"Senior Taylor?" He asks with a heavy Spanish accent. Most in Sao Paulo speak Portuguese but Don told me his contact would speak mostly English so I am not alarmed by the man approaching me with a serious expression.

"Senior Mendoza?"

"Don Flack is a friend," he offers with a hearty smile as he vigorously shakes my hand in his. "Come I have a car waiting and the other things you requested."

I follow after him, my eyes once again nervously darting around to see who might be taking an avid interest in my arrival. I pause at the car and he looks at me in wonder.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Should I?"

"If I were you I wouldn't but then if I had a friend like Don Flack telling me to trust you then I probably would."

"Did you know him from Dublin?"

"Belfast," Mendoza replies and my heart settles. "I am here to help; I give you my word. Now lets go save your Lady friend."

I offer a firm nod and finally get into the strange car with him as we start into the heavy late after noon traffic.

"Do you know where this is?" I ask giving him the coordinates that Adam gave me to Stella's location.

"It's up in the mountains and hard to reach. But don't worry I have a secret passage for you."

"Secret?" I asked with arched brows. "Not everything secret is safe."

"Ha Don said you were bit of a skeptic."

"What else did Don tell you?" I ask in haste, my eyes still fixed outside, wondering who might be watching me.

"Only that the life of the woman you love hangs in the balance."

"He's right about that," I answer in sorrow, the expression of anger not lost on my new chauffeur. "I just need to make sure I can get inside without being seen."

"How long do you have?"

"Ten hours?"

"How long do you want to wait?"

"For what?" I question. "I don't understand."

"Do you want to wait for darkness?"

"Not with her alone with him. I want to go now," I state firmly and he smiles at me. I look at him with a frown, arching my brows in wonder.

"Just wanted to make sure you were telling the truth," he replies and I finally exhale.

We head out of the main city part, a deserted road, dotted with a few houses along the way the only thing I am offered as scenery. I try to concentrate on what he's telling me so that I'll be focused for when we arrive, but as darkness starts to fall, my mind now wonders what Stella is facing.

_Hold on Stella, I'm almost there._

* * *

I hear Stonehenge moving around the house as my eyes continue to scan the room I am in for anything I can use to help myself escape. I know Mac might think he's got the element of surprise but with me not knowing what my captor is up to, it's hard not to think that Mac might not come out of this unscathed or that Stonehenge already has a trap set for him.

I close my eyes for a few seconds and offer a small prayer for help; hoping that Mac will arrive in one piece and we'll be leaving her together, both in tact. I try to find some give in my ankles but as much as he's tied them tightly I can finally wiggle my finger in the knots.

I hear him coming back upstairs and quickly reposition myself so it seems like I am lightly sleeping and not trying to escape.

"Pretending to sleep?" He demands and I open my eyes, quickly narrowing them in anger. I would offer anything but I'm sure my pathetic muffles would make him laugh so I'll once again save myself the hassle.

"Well Mac is on his way, flying private as I assumed. Under a false name but it's the only private plane leaving Zurich," he laughs, not realizing that Adam has fooled him perfectly. I offer another angry glare, trying to show that I am upset that he's taking such liberties when in fact I know that Mac is probably in the country by now, formulating my escape. At least I pray he is.

"Ever think about just quitting this damn game?" He asks absently and I just roll my eyes. "Guess you'll be able to soon enough! Both of you."

He once again takes his leave, allowing me to be thankful that I am once again alone and not at his mercy in some sick and twisted way. I wait until his footsteps have reached the bottom of the stairs before bending my knees back up to my wrists and trying again to loosen the knots. I finally feel them starting to give and know that I can get free and help Mac.

_Hurry Mac, please hurry._

* * *

We finally reach an area that has several rundown buildings but nothing major in sight; certainly not a fortress that holds captive the woman I love.

"Um senior Mendoza?" I question as he turns around with a gun in his hand. "What the hell?"

"Oh sorry, this is for you," he smiles and my hand is off my own sidearm. He hands me the weapon that looks like a gun with a serious expression. "My country men are not to be killed unless they try to kill you. You will find two of them in the tunnels and this will keep them out for about ten hours."

I look at him in wonder but then offer a small shrug and take the special weapon and stuff it into my inside pocket.

"Good luck senior Taylor," he offers as he takes my hand and firmly clasps it. "This car will be waiting when you come back out with your woman."

"Thank you for your help," I offer my hand.

He pulls me forward and looks at me with a frown. "Trust the rats."

"Pardon?"

"You'll know what I mean when the time comes. Now go, get inside before anymore time is wasted."

I quickly take my leave, my heart starting to beat faster as I push myself out of the cab and race for the secret opening. I have thought against bringing my gear and so left it inside the plane for when we get back; opting instead for a few trusty handguns and his tranq gun. However, I have brought my night goggles and few other toys I'll need to get inside or keep myself invisible once I am inside. Plus a silent alarm detector that I never leave home without.

_Hold on Stella, I'm coming_.

I pull open the door to the small shed and quickly pull my small but powerful flashlight; my phone on vibrate only. My heart is beating so fast that I am sure the pounding in my ear drums is going to alert him to my presence before I can even make my first move. I run down the small dank passageway, wondering what is ahead for me with each corner I come upon.

I was told by Mendoza that the fifth and eighth turns to expect company and that's just what happens. The first man I am easily to overpower and take out with a tranq dart but the second offers me more of a fight and by the time he's down, I am wiping fresh blood from my lips and nose.

"Damn it!" I lightly curse as I spit blood and saliva to the ground and continue on my way. I continue to run for what seems like an eternity before I finally reach a three pronged opening and I stop and stare in wonder. Mendoza didn't tell me what to do once I was here but when I hear faint scurrying to my right I see the rats and stop to observe. They are heading down the middle tunnel, the one that isn't the most lighted but the one where there must be a kitchen with food to be offered.

_Trust the rats, _my foreign friends voice rings in my brain.

I slightly shake my head as I follow after them, my silent alarm detector now in hand, my mind sharp and focused. I have finally pushed aside my worries and fears and am ready for what lay ahead. I reach another opening and for the first time in an hour, I smell the faint aroma of food and hear soft voices in the distance. I put the tranq gun away and pull out my real sidearm.

I very carefully make my way toward a small set of stairs, carefully choosing each step so that I don't alert my enemy until I am assured the upper hand. However, what I don't realize is I have already alerted them to my presence and so just as I take my first step I hear a noise behind me and turn around and offer a slight gasp.

"Oh no..."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh you didn't expect a walk in the park did you? Hehe...hmm so what surprised Mac? Will he get to Stella? Will Stonehenge be stopped for good? Hope you all liked this chapter and please let me know.

**PS**: so I since I have time off right now (yay x-mas holidays!) I have chapter 23 almost ready to go and was going to post on Saturday, Dec 26th (boxing day for us canucks) but will anyone be reading or do you want to wait until the new year? Please let me know in your review and thanks! B/c I will be more than happy to post in the morning for you all to read.

**PSS**: THere will be an update tomorrow


	23. Revenge Never Tasted to Sweet

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 23 - ****Revenge Never Tasted to Sweet**

**A/N 1: **As always special thanks to Lin () who reviews but I cannot thank personally. I'm happy this story is your fave and hope you continue to like it. Thanks again as always! On with the story! Oh and this chapter will also switch back and forth between Mac and Stella's POV for the action so hopefully it doesn't make you dizzy (grin)

**A/N 2**: Once again the stupid site seems not to be working so if this page doesn't display whole to any of you please let me know and I will reupload. Thanks

* * *

**~Sao Paulo, Brazil~**

I feel myself working into a further sweat but as my fingers start to loosen the knots holding my feet bound I am finally given some small ray of hope and continue. I am sure Mac is close by but as I hear Stonehenge offer another angry curse downstairs I can't help but wonder what else he has planned for Mac. The way he talked about Mac, I had quickly guessed he was more into him than me and for that I offer another cringe as I think about what Mac might have to face if he's captured once more; something I will not allow.

However, I hear his angry voice slowly making its way toward me and quickly lower my legs, the knots now loose and ready to be kicked off.

"Miss me?" He asks with an angry scowl instead of a smile.

I narrow my gaze in anger and he just scoffs.

"Guess not," he snarls as his phone rings.

"What! He's here? Excellent! No let Mac make his way toward us, make him think all is safe and he's actually gained the upper hand."

I hear his words and my heart starts to race as Stonehenge hangs up and looms over me. "How the hell did he know?" He shouts in heated anger as he looks down at the loosened ropes.

"You are more trouble than you're worth!" He growls. With another angry curse he quickly produces the knife and then yanks me to my feet.

"He'll just have to work for what he wants!"

* * *

I quickly turn around, my gun raised and offer an angry curse as a cat darts across my path. But just as I am about to climb the stairs to my destiny, my phone buzzes to life.

_'Mac, Stella on the move. He might know you're there. Be careful. I am sending you an interior map. Adam.'_

I glare at the small screen with a frown. If he is on to me, then my element of surprise is gone and Stella's life could now hang in the balance; time is no longer on my side. I wait impatiently for the next interior map to arrive and when it finally does, I swear a whole eternity has passed. I see the area that Adam assumes he's leading Stella and he's drawn me a way to follow on the opposite side of the fortress.

Having committed it to memory, I quickly stuff my phone away; telling myself that Adam Ross has more than earned the two million dollars that he wired to me and that I have put into a special account for him. My heart is once again racing in anticipation as I slowly make my way back down the hallway, carefully bypass a set of invisible alarm sensors and pull open another door, that leads to a secret staircase and start to climb.

My fingers are almost sweaty to hold my gun, but I refuse to allow anything other than Stella's survival guide my thoughts as I push past another dank smelling prison like room and hurry down a narrow hallway, reaching the end almost out of breath. I push myself up against a dusty wall and just listen; sure enough I hear a man's angry voice and I know I need to hurry.

_Hold on Stella, I'm almost there._

What I don't realize is that my nemesis has been alerted to my presence and is already waiting.

* * *

"Stop struggling!" Stonehenge yells at me once more as he drags me up another flight of stairs, into a darker part of the house; there we are greeted by two more large angry men. They look at me with hungry stares, eyeing my helpless state and making my stomach want to instantly hurl.

"You two, hide in those shadows and wait until our guest arrives and then hold him for me. I need to put her someplace to watch the show!"

i continue to uselessly pull against my captor, but sadly with his strength, Stonehenge fairly drags me to a small bedroom with two darkened walls and pulls open a small door and throws me inside. I land on my side and then he slams the door shut, locking me inside. I offer a curse but I immediately take advantage of him not around and my feet loose. With the handcuffs on a looser setting I am finally able to bring my cuffed wrists up over my feet in front, yank the gag from my mouth and take in some fresh air. I crawl toward the door, feeling the edge for an opening and cursing when I dont find one.

"Damn it!" I offer in anger. However, if this guy built this fortress with so many secret passageways and openings then I know there has to be another one out of this room. I need to find it and help Mac; I'll not leave him to fend for himself against all those angry men.

The room I am in has a darkened two wall glass as its wall so I am able to see the two men waiting for Mac in the shadows. I am sure it's soundproof but I need to warn him somehow. I kick at the glass and watch as Stonehenge looms outside.

"Stella, if you don't behave right now, I'll simply capture Mac and force him to watch those two...you get the picture right! Now behave!" He shouts and I just offer an angry ethnic curse.

With those terrifying words I stop my pounding but get busy looking for an escape route. I start to feel along the walls for something; anything I can use for a means of escape. Then my fingers rest upon something in the dark.

"Got it!" I exclaim with relief as I get to work. "Mac, I'm almost free!"

* * *

I hear more angry talking as I near my second hallway and my heart is about to explode. I peer around the corner and Adam has buzzed me that Stella's tracking device has now stopped. I watch the bedroom and only see one shadow moving around, muttering angry words but see nothing else; certainly not the two men waiting for me in the shadows. I wait for what seems like forever; listening to the silence, praying I'll hear Stella's voice. Nothing.

I very quietly move toward the room; cursing my damn heart for beating so face, certain it has already betrayed my location to Stella's captor; my nemesis. I hear her voice, not realizing it's a recording and and feel my fists tighten. I take a step closer and then stop, no one seems to know I am there and that also has me worried. But if I can capture him, I gain the upper hand. Sadly when I hear Stella's recorded voice offer a _stop hurting me_, I rush in without thinking of the consquences. I reach the room and see Stonehenge angrily pacing and I raise my gun and cock the trigger.

I frantically look around and see that Stella is no where to be found. "Where is she you son of a bitch!" I demand in anger.

With his back still toward me, he offers only a low mocking laughter and I'm starting to get the feeling that I no longer have the upper hand. Then much to my horror, a small recording device falls from his hand and I know I have just sealed my fate.

"Welcome Mac," he replies as he slowly turns around with an evil smile. "Was expecting you."

"Where is she?"

"You're early. But why am I not surprised?"

"Tell me!"

"I see you fell for my trap. Should have thought of that long ago. Didn't know you were SO WEAK!"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Someplace safe," he answers as I take another step closer; something that he wants. What I don't realize is that Stella is now being forced to watch my capture; within my reach only a few feet away. I finally hear pounding coming from beside me; glance at the darkened glass. "Stella!"

"You on the other hand are not safe."

"Let her g..." I start only as I try to pull the door to her prison open. My actions are short lived as two men rush out of the shadows and tackle me from either side. My gun of course is thrown to the side but I am not going down without a fight. I manage to pull myself free of one of the thugs and offer a punch to his face as the other counters with a punch to my already bruised ribs. Wayne (Stonehenge), finally steps in and offers a sharp yank to my jacket, pulling me backward into him. His arms try to wrap around me, but I quickly counter with an elbow to his jaw, which sends him screaming backward in pain. I kick at the man on my left just as the man on my right lands his own blow to my face, my head snapping to one side.

Finally I am tackled to the ground by both large men and held fast, my struggles in vain as my nemesis now looms over me with an angry sneer.

"Not bad," he offers, wiping some fresh blood from his nose. "Stand him up!"

I offer a kick to Stonehenge, but he steps back just as I am pulled backward and held fast, each arm pinned painfully behind my back.

"Better," he mocks as he looms in closer. He grabs a handful of hair and painfully jerks my head up, forcing me to spit at him in anger. He glares at me in anger before he spits to the floor.

"You know she has the same defiant traits as you."

"Let her go!" I yell once more.

"Sorry Mac, but I am holding all the cards so you really do lose this time."

* * *

My eyes slightly water as I watch Mac being taken down but know this is not the end for either of us; I refuse to let my future be taken by a madman. I have finally found a small opening to pry loose and am almost about to stuff my way outside when Stonehenge's mocking voice calls me back.

"She's right here Mac."

"OPEN IT!" He yells.

"No," he smiles as I rush up to the glass and press myself against it.

"Mac," I whisper in misery, my heart now racing as I can see the pain on his handsome face but he can't see me.

"Let me see her!" Mac demands once more as I bang on the darkened glass and his face looks at the darkened glass in a panic.

"Soon enough, but now it's my turn for some fun," he smiles as he walks over to Mac. "Last time we never got to go one on."

"Be a man and fight me unhindered," Mac states in anger, still trying in vain to pull himself free.

"Oh I intend to do just that," he smiles as he pats Mac on the cheek. "You have no where to go."

He slowly paces before Mac and my nervous anxiety is almost through the roof. "You know I was supposed to trap you both and then bring you to the big man so he could just put a bullet in both of you. However, he also said if I _had_ to, I could also do you and guess what, now that I have you here, you're mine," he smiles in Mac's face, leaning in close. "And trust me you are mine. He only needs one body for the task and that'll be Stella; I have no more use for her."

"You'll never get away with this."

"Yeah and why is that?" Stonehenge taunts.

"Because I'm going to kill you," Mac warns as Stongehenge just smiles.

"I'm going to soften you up a bit before I have my way and then..." his voice trails off as he turns to face me.

"Listen Wayne..."

"I HATE THAT NAME!" He shouts in anger and my body automatically winces as I hear his voice yelling at Mac.

Stonehenge looks at me with a wink. "Don't worry Stella, I'll save some of him for you to enjoy before I put you BOTH OUT OF MY DAMN MISERY!" He finishes with a shout before he turns and heads out of the room. "Bring him."

"NO!" I shout into the sound proof room as I watch Mac being dragged out of the room and away from view. I waste no time in rushing back to where I found the small opening and trying to once more pry it back open.

* * *

My blood starts to boil and my fists although still trapped by the thugs behind my back, ball into angry fists as I am dragged out of the room. I have no idea where the hell he's taking me but the further I am from Stella, the more panicked my brain is going to become. I am dragged down a small flight of stairs and then into another small room and deposited at the feet of my captor.

"You two; I believe there is a nice package waiting for you upstairs. I'll give you one hour and then she's all yours. By that time," he looks back down at me. "Mac, should just about be breathing his last."

_Don't count on it asshole_, my mind curses in anger as I watch them leave. Stonehenge yanks my jacket off and fairly tosses it aside and walks back up to me and looks down with a smile.

"Such a waste Mac, I'm sure in another life time you and I could have been _friends_," he taunts.

"Go to hell."

"You first."

_"_Gladly," I offer as I waste no time in sticking out my hand, yanking his pant leg and pulling hard; sending him flying backwards to the ground. I take in a fresh gasp of oxygen and then am on my knees, throwing myself at the man I know now I need to kill in order for us both to remain alive. I offer a good solid punch to his side and he counters with one to mine.

"Damn you Taylor!" He growls as I offer another hard punch to his jaw and then try to pull myself out of his grasp.

"You will pay for what you've done _Wayne_," I vow in anger as finally manage to get to my knees and kick him in the side.

"Damn it don't call me that!"

"Fine, I always liked asshole better!"

"Call me what you want! Either way you're not leaving here alive Mac," he promises, spitting some blood from his mouth as I go to kick him again. However, he grabs my leg and offers the same move to me that I did to him and I'm on the floor on my butt when he pounces; forcing us to roll out of the room, toward the top of the small staircase.

But just as I grab onto one of the rails he pulls my leg and I am now grasping into the air, rolling in a tumble of arms and legs until I rest on the wooden landing out of breath.

"KILL HER!" Stonehenge yells.

"NO!"

* * *

I am just about all the way through when I hear Stonehenge yell for his men to kill me and I know I am out of time. I just manage to get my body through the small opening, pulling at the wall with my cuffed hands, not caring if I am bruising some tender skin along the way. Just as I am finally through the two men who were holding Mac burst into the room and then rush for the secret door to where I was being kept.

"Damn it!" I hear one of them curse as I remain still for a few seconds. When I hear more shuffling I take my chance and start to make my way in the dark crawl space. I hear soft scurrying past me, assuming they are rats or mice, but at this point they could be tarantulas for all I care, I need to get to Mac.

I finally reach the end and slowly open a small panel to reveal that I am in another part of the house. I hear faint shouting and quickly make my way toward it, my heart now racing at top speed. I near another passage way and am about to take one more step when a hand grabs at me from behind.

"Got you now!" He growls in anger.

However, I am not about to get caught again, so I quickly pivot on my heel bring my cuffed wrists up and smash my attacker in the face. He offers a scream as he falls back, holding his bloody nose in pain. I bring my boot up and kick him in the knee and as he's falling forward, send my knee into his groin. He yells once more as he falls and I am quick to grab his gun and hit him in the temple with it; sending him into eternal unconsciousness.

"Mac!" I hear Stonehenge growl in heated anger and I know am now needed elsewhere. I ready the gun in my hands as I take my leave; always mindful that there is still one more attacker hot on my tail.

* * *

Just when I think I am able to break free and rush for the stairs, Stonehenge grabs my leg and pulls me back down, this time I slam into the stairs on my stomach. He is quick to pounce, grabbing my wrists and holding them behind my back as I try to struggle free.

"This is giving me ideas for later," he laughs to which I offer an angry curse before I manage to twist myself around and elbow him in the stomach.

I finally catch a break as I kick him in the stomach once more and he tumbles down the rest of the stairs and I'm able to grab onto a railing, pull myself back up and then race up the stairs, where I assume the two other guys are trying to get to Stella. I reach the top when I hear Stonehenge yelling at me as he comes up the stairs and I see the open door and rush inside; only to find it empty.

"Stella!"

I see the opening that Stella used and waste no time in rushing for it and stuffing myself inside just as Stonehenge arrives in the room. I enter the tunnel and can hear him now only a few feet behind me. I crawl as fast as my weary body will take me and finally push myself out the end and am in another hallway.

"LIKE YOUR IDEA OF FOREPLAY MAC! Hide and seek eh? Damn you!" He shouts and I just offer a heavy sigh as I race down the hallway that Stella was just in a few minutes earlier. I see the fallen man and have some semblance of hope that she's okay.

"Stella!" I call out as I near the end and have a fork to go down. Angry footsteps force me to make a snap decision but just as I am about to go to the right, Stella's arm pulls me to the left and I stare at her in shock.

"Mac!" She breathes as she rushes into my arms for a few seconds. "Oh I thought he'd kill you."

"Thank god you're alive," I whisper as her body presses further into mine.

I spy the smeared lipstick from the gag and my anger gets the best of me.

"I'll kill him for..."

"Mac, I swear to you he didn't touch me," she assures me firmly.

"But..."

"My word Mac. Now shoot these damn things off and let's get him and get the hell out of here."

"That's my girl."

I take the gun and she holds up her hands and I shoot the cuffs free and we waste no more time in racing down the hallway, her hand clasped firmly in mine.

"Are you okay?" I ask again. "Did the other two hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine really. Are you?" She counters, her voice echoing the same amount of misery as mine.

"If we're not caught again I'll be fine," I frown. "But we can't leave without my jacket."

"Mac?"

"Trust me we need what's in it if we are going to get out of this damn place."

"We can't go bac..."

"Stella, we need the tracker or we'll end up trapped. This place is a death house and he'll have the upper hand if we don't get that device."

I offer a sideways grimace that I was hoping would turn into a smile but it never did; my mind is in too much turmoil to offer anything other than worry. We reach another set of stairs and I stop and look at Stella with a frown.

"But we can't leave him alive," I tell her seriously.

"We need to draw him out."

I look at her with a deep frown. "I'll be the bait."

"Mac, no way."

"Stella, he wants me; he's twisted and I think this has gone beyond a simple revenge for hire assignment. He was supposed to take us to the real CNC but that plan is now moot, we need to kill him and then rethink our next plan of attack, but I am not leaving until I have put a bullet in him. We leave him alive and we'll never have any kind of upper hand. And we need that in order to end all this."

"Damn you're stubborn," she states with a half smile.

We both hear some shuffling in the distance and know we have to act. I take Stella by the hand and instead of going down the stairs I lead us down another hallway into another small room, my heart racing and Stella lightly panting. I know she's tired and my body is on fire; but if stop we're dead.

"MAC!" Stonehenge's angry voice booms over the loud speaker. "While you were so busy trying to avoid me I have taken some drastic measures. There is no escape as each silent alarm you trigger will start off well...I am not going to tell you. You offer yourself to me and Stella goes free, front door; my word."

* * *

"Mac, it's a trap."

"I know but he's...we need my jac..."

"FIVE MINUTES TAYLOR!"

I look at Mac in dread, shaking my head no. "Mac, no."

"I have to Stella, if it means you go free."

"He'll kill me also and you know it."

"My jacket is in the room I was in..."

"Mac I'm not..." I start only to have him silence me with a worried kiss.

"I'll not let you die; your life is worth more than my own."

"Not to me," I offer in misery.

"Stella please listen. Inside my jacket is a silent alarm detector. Take it and then look at my blackberry, Adam has given us a map out of this place."

"I am not leaving you," I insist. "I know you want revenge, Mac I understand I do. But..."

"WELL TAYLOR?" Stonehenge's insistent voice pushes and Mac curses once more. "HER LIFE OR YOURS!"

"Stella..."

"Mac, get this through your thick head, I love you and that's it," I offer my confession to his startled expression.

"What?"

"I do, I love you more than anything and I refuse to let you offer yourself to some madman who wants to hurt you and then kill you; I'll not do it and that's final."

"You tell me this now?" He asks softly.

"Yeah bad timing I know. I don't care. I will not let you!"

"Damn you're stubborn," he frowns.

"And thats why you love me too," I tell him and he just shakes his head.

"I do love you," he whispers, almost afraid to let the words slip past his lips. "More than my own life. Okay then let me buy you some time to get it."

And before I can react, he kisses me on the lips once more and then turns and rushes away. "I'll kill that bastard!" He shouts in anger.

"Mac!" I shout as I follow after him.

"Stella, get my jacket!"

"Good boy Mac," Stonehenge laughs over the loud speaker.

However, Mac must have seen where the control center was as he takes off down a strange hallway. I offer an angry curse as I take my leave; hurrying back to the first room I was held captive in; my purse and then Mac's jacket both needing to be collected. I just pray I can get to them and then back to Mac in time for us both to exit his death trap alive. Mac is my life and I'm not leaving without him.

* * *

Had I been in the right frame of mind, I would have forced myself to ponder Stella's confession instead of seeking a way for my own demise. And while I have no intention of allowing myself to become part of this man's sordid fantasy, I know I need to buy Stella time to get the silent alarm detector, a thing I am assuming she's going to find as she's no longer at my side. I love her too; I'm glad I told her that way if something does happen to me, I can at least die in peace.

However, right now, hatred is the only adrenaline feeding my angry brain and I have no intention of dying for no reason; only to save her life.

"WAYNE!" I shout in anger. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Over here," he smiles as he holds up a pair of handcuffs. "Allow me."

"Not on your life," I state in hatred as I raise my gun and shoot them out of his fingers; my sniper skills coming to the fore when I need them most.

"Bastard!" He growls as he whips out his gun and we both stand locked in time and space; a few feet apart, triggers cocked and ready to fire; ending both our lives in a hail of gunpowder and arrogance. But just as we are about to escalate things; fate steps in and lends a much needed hand.

"Boss the gir..." one of the thugs interrupts us and gives me perfect excuse to lunge at Stonehenge, firing off a shot and forcing the thugs body to the floor just as we also slam in a jumble of arms and legs. He fires off a shot that barely misses my neck; power burns offered as proof of his wicked intent. I smash him in the side of the face with the gun and his grasp on me loosens. But just as I am about to gain the upper hand, two large arms wrap around my waist and pull me back; my gun lost in the shuffle.

I struggle against the large man trying to contain me as Stonehenge pushes himself back up and glares at me in anger. "You're here to stay Mac! Get that through your damn head!" He growls. "Hold him until I kill her!"

"Don't do this!" I yell as I watch him take his leave. I bring my foot down hard on my captor's and he yells in pain as his arms unwind from around me. I push myself back as hard as I can, slamming him into the wall. But as I turn he lunges at me and takes me down to the floor; winding me and forcing a cry of pain from my tired lips. Despite the pain in my body, if he's after Stella, I have to push on; on matter what.

I spy my gun and finally manage to twist around, reach for it and then offer another expert shot and his dead body falls beside the other one I took out earlier. I lay on the floor for a few seconds; willing my heart to slow at least a little and then angrily wiping some blood from my nose. But knowing that Stella's life is once again in danger, I am on my feet and in pursuit of my nemesis; vowing that this showdown will be our last.

* * *

I hear Stonehenge's angry voice yelling my name and know that my life is once again in danger of being over before I can offer Mac some help. And if Stonehenge is looking for me that means either Mac is in pursuit or something has happened to him. Already having gotten my purse I finally snatch Mac's jacket and put it on and hurry down the other hallway, trying to find a place to hide so Stonehenge can pass and I can go and find Mac.

I step inside another small room as I hear loud footsteps approaching. I hold my breath until they pass and then dare to venture out. But just as I take my first step I feel a gun in my back and offer a small curse.

"You two are really a source of irritation to me!"

"Who paid you to kill us?" I have to ask.

"Trade secret, but trust me it won't matter in hell; the only place you'll be going."

"Where is Mac?"

"Mac is waiting for me," he breaths in my ear, slowly walking around to face me, his back now to the hallway that he just came down.

"Where is he?" I demand once more.

He only offers an evil sneer as he cocks the trigger. "If Mac is waiting for me, who the hell is going to save you?"

"I am," Mac's somewhat raspy voice is heard. "Your time is up Wayne. I told you I was going to kill you."

And before Stonehenge can even react, Mac's gun fires off its lone bullet, catching him in the head, between the eyes, killing him instantly. I watch his body fall to the floor and my eyes instantly water as I look up at Mac. Without words, I rush into his waiting arms, my eyes watering as they wrap around me and I know we are finally both safe; at least for now.

"I thought I lost you for good," I whisper and he plants a warm kiss near my ear.

"Never," he whispers in return, his voice a mix of exhaustion and torment. "I wasn't going to give up on us that easily. I love you Stella far too much to just give up now."

"For a second I thought you..."

"For a second I did think that Stella. And I would have died; gladly to save your life. But I see that I have something far more vaulable _living _for and that is us. I just needed you to get that. Sorry if I worried you at all. Are you okay?"

"I am but..." I gently pull back and look at him in sorrow, touching his cheek with my hand. "What did he do to you?" I ask weakly.

"Thankfully not all he wanted," he frowns as we hear distant voices. "But we need to get out of here. We need to get someplace safe and think about our next move," Mac tells me in haste and I am more than happy to comply. He bends down and quickly finds Stonehenge's blackberry and then looks at me in concern.

"Mac I am okay."

"Right. Well we need to find his control room," Mac mentions.

But as we near the room Stonehenge was earlier we have tripped the first silent alarm and it sets of a small explosion.

"Self destructing house?" I ask in dread.

"Stella, we have to hurry and get out of here!" He states in a panic as he takes my hand and leads us back down a path already familiar with him. I pull out the small detector device and hand it to him but at this point it's moot, this house is going to come down on us in a matter of minutes.

We race for the secret underground passage way that Mac used earlier, both our hearts ready to explode but as our brains remind us we aren't free yet, we push on despite obvious physical fatigue.

"Trust the rats." I hear Mac murmur and look at him in wonder.

"Mac?"

"Long story," he frowns.

"One that you'll tell me tonight in the hotel."

"Hotel?"

"Mac tonight we rest before we do anything else."

"Actually I wasn't going to argue."

"Good."

I offer only a nod as we run a bit further and then stop when we finally feel warm fresh air of outside playing with our senses; knowing that we have made it out alive. But just as we make it to safety we are thrown forward to the ground by a blast of hot air; the house finally exploding and splintering around us. We lay out of breath for what seems like an eternity, Mac's body sheltering mine from falling dust and debris; thankfully the major debris missing us both. A few minutes later we both look up to see a burning wreck before our eyes.

"Damn it! It's all gone!" Mac finally curses. "He made sure we'd have to find out his employer the hard way."

"We'll get him Mac."

I watch Mac pull out Stonehenge's blackberry and start to scroll through it. "Just a whole bunch of numbers, but no names, contacts or emails from anyone other than Morris Caldwell and we know he's dead. Lots of emails here though about taking us out; our hits, us running, the trap in London, and..." his voice trails off.

"And what Mac?"

"Just stuff about me that Stonehenge...never mind," he frowns heavily.

"Mac, did you know that he..."

"Liked men over women? Yes, don't know why. Who on earth would fancy me over you?" He demands in anger and I offer a light smile.

"I would," I whisper and his face softens as he looks at me in sorrow. "Mac what he said, I mean the things...he said about you two and..."

"What? Stella what did he say?"

"He made it seem like you two had a history or...were a couple?"

"What? It was all lies Stella, I promise you. Peyton was it and I told you about her. I had met Wayne a few times and um...well always knew about him but we never...I swear to you right now that..." his voice trails off in a panic as I kiss his weary mouth. "Stella it was all lies. He was just trying to get you worked up and lose your focus."

"Mac, I believe you. I kinda thought it was a scare tactic. But we can talk more about that later."

"Adam needs to download this and then get started. There is no name on here for the real CNC that I can find, just a bunch of phone numbers."

"Adam will find it," I assure him. "If anyone can, it's him."

"Come on we better go."

The sun has already set and the night air is warm but a car is waiting for us and in a matter of minutes we are both inside; Mac pushing the gas pedal down as far as it will go in hopes of putting this terrifying ordeal behind us for good.

"Your friend left a package for us," I mention to Mac as I gently open it. "A new blackberry and a card."

"From?"

"Senior Mendoza. It says, _'Mac, here is a clean blackberry, Don thought you both might need one if you can't use yours right now._"

"Smart guy," Mac smiles. "Remind me to thank Don later."

"Just glad that Stonehenge is actually dead."

"Did he mention who did this?" Mac queries.

"No, but he did say that Barracuda is dead. He killed him in New York."

"Yeah I know. Damn it!" Mac winces. "Any preference as to where you want to stay?"

"None at all, just need a hot bath a place I don't have to duck a bullet or wonder where you'll be."

"I'll be beside you."

"Then we can sleep here for all I care."

Mac rewards me with a warm smile as his hand once again firmly clasps mine. "We need some fresh clothes. Can I trust you to buy me something normal?" He asks and I can't help but smile.

"Normal?"

"Stella."

"Just find me a store Mac."

Mac stops in front of a small unisex store and I waste no time in rushing inside and finding stuff for us to sleep in and wear tomorrow; including clean underwear. I have to smile when I pick out Mac's, not sure what he likes but something I'd like to see him in. I finally exit with my bags in tow and then it's on to the hotel for the night.

We reach a small motel and he brings the car to a stop.

"Hold on a sec," I tell him before he get outside to get us a room. I take a soft cloth from inside my purse and gently wipe away the blood from his nose and mouth, my eyes watering once more.

"Stella...don't...please don't be sad, I'm okay, really," he begs in sorrow holding my hand and tenderly kissing it as I quickly swallow my sadness. "I'm fine," he tries to assure me, kissing me on the cheek.

"I know Mac," I offer in sorrow as he kisses my lips. I offer a nod followed by a firm smile but I know he's not convinced.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Stella's pained expression is forever burned into my memory as I quickly head inside, my eyes still nervously darting around for any unexpected visitors.

"Just one night," I tell the wondering host with a slight frown. I pay only in cash and offer a phony name, one I haven't used before and is not traceable, in case we aren't out of the woods just yet. I take the key and rush back outside to see Stella leaning against the car, a strained expression on her beautiful face. She follows after me in silence and I am at once heart sick.

We get inside and I quickly lock the door and turn to her with my own pained expression; holding her close, gently stroking her back.

"When Adam called me and tole me that you um..." my voice catches and finally cracks. "Stella I thought I lost you for good."

"Now you know I felt when Stonehenge found me and you weren't there." her voice trails off.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Didn't touch me Mac.

"But your lipstick was smeared on your face."

"Gag."

"Damn bastard!"

"Mac I'm fine...are you?"

She looks up at me with sad eyes as I gently brush away a soft tear before tenderly kissing her lips. She hugs me close and my body finally offers a soft gasp as she puts a little too much pressure on my cracked ribs.

"Mac? I'm sorry, I..."

"You didn't hurt me, but we just need to rest tonight."

"Something we both need," she offers warmly and my face finally relaxes and smiles for her.

"I need to call the team and let them know we are okay and then we need something to eat, a shower and some rest before we make our next move and...what?"

"Kinda liked the way you said team Mac. It's nice to know we aren't alone in the world anymore."

"Never alone again Stella. And when we make a plan to go after whoever is behind this we'll all be in it together."

"CNC," she whispers in dread.

"We could make up really good deaths for ourselves but then unless we both disappeared; and I mean off the map completely we'd never be free. I can't live like that, not anymore. Not when I finally have something worth wanting to live for," I confess and she looks at me warmly. "Do you really love me?" I ask, almost not really believing that this amazing woman could offer such an amazing sentiment.

"I love you Mac Taylor. I do. And I know I offered it today in the heat of the moment, but I am saying it now because I am not afraid to say it any more."

"Stella, I love you too, I think I have since the first day we met. I know today wasn't how we pictured confessing but..."

"You thought a romantic getaway in Paris would be better?" She counters and I smirk.

"Actually it would have preferred Greece. But I don't regret offering it you either, I do love you, with all my heart," I finish with a warm kiss.

"Like the heart pendant?"

"Yes," I smile. "You hold them both now."

We stand locked in our warm embrace for a few moments longer until I know I have to call the team as they'll be wondering if we are dead or alive.

Stella goes for the phone book to see what is close by for delivery and I dial Don.

"Mac!" He asks with relief in his voice. "Oh man we feared the worst. Stella with you?"

"Both alive and..."

"How many ribs broken?" Sid wonders and I lightly frown, looking up at Stella in concern.

"We are both okay for now."

"Jessica?" Stella questions.

"I'm okay," her voice is calm over the small speaker phone. "Don got to us just in time."

"Good to hear."

"What is your next move Mac?" Don wonders.

"Well we both survived..."

"Hell?" Adam interjects. "We watched your little trackers moving around like crazy. What happened over there?"

"Hell broke loose literally."

"Okay so now what?"

"Since his house exploded around us all I have his blackberry and number but want you to send a message in seven hours. I was given ten to get here and four have passed. I'll type what I want you to say. You need to be sure the message is relayed from this number so whoever is getting this will think he's accomplished his mission, then we'll wait for further instructions and go from there."

"You got it Mr. Bond," Adam teases over the phone and Stella looks at me with an amused expression.

"Mac, you sure..."

"Don, we are both fine, just tired. How is the Messer family and Sheldon?"

"Sheldon is resting, a victim to Lucy's Barbie's," Danny's voice offers. "And Lindsay and I are both relieved that you two are alive and well."

"After this is all over, I am springing for a big reunion party."

"Mac is that really you?" Sid's voice asks in surprise.

"Not a word," I warn and he chuckles. "We'll be in touch in seven hours. Over and out."

* * *

Mac hangs up and I offer a heavy sigh of relief. "Everyone is fine."

"Except us," I huff and he frowns. "I'm glad Jessica and Sheldon are both okay."

"Me too. Did you find a place?"

"I think so; hopefully it's edible. Just hope my Portugese holds up."

"Trust me it'll be fine."

I quickly order some food and then go in search of Mac who has wandered into the bathroom and is trying to take his shirt off to see what further damage was inflicted.

"Mr. Bond?" I ask, leaning against the doorframe.

"He thinks...yeah don't ask," Mac lightly winces as he finally gets his shirt off. I offer my own wince as I gaze upon purplish and bluish marks on his perfect chest and back; painful reminders that he nearly met his end.

"Oh Mac," I whisper in misery.

"I'm okay Stella, just tired and sore."

"Have a warm shower."

"Only if you join me."

"Mac, your body has been through a lot and tonight I am going to ensure you don't..." I start only to have him gently pull me back into his arms and crush my lips with his.

He finally lets go and without a word offers a silent nod of compliance and I know my instructions will be followed. I regrettably take my leave and let him have his shower, not wanting to put any further pressure on his chest and ribs; and I know if we shower together only passionate love making would ensure, not actual relaxing. And while I wouldn't mind to offer myself to him right now, my body too has been through a lot and I too just need to rest. While I wait for the food I quickly dial Jessica.

"Stella, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Whoever the creep was that...is he dead by the way?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"Broken arm but I'll live. Don saved us just in time. You have nice friends here; these Messer people," she mentions. "And Adam is a great asset. Sid speaks the world of you," she tells me and I smile.

"I told Mac I love him."

"And?"

"And he said it back," I can't help but confess with a wide grin.

"Bout time you found happiness. When will we see you next?"

"Depends on CNC. I think that we need to find out who he is and then plan the perfect trap and not go in both barrels blazing."

"So are you two going to move in together now?"

"Jessica, we both nearly died today, one day at a time." I make small talk a bit longer until I hear the shower stop and then wait for the food and Mac. Mac finally exits, smelling clean and wearing only the black underwear I bought him.

"Black?"

"Mmm good enough to eat," I whisper and he blushes as he dumps his dirty clothes onto the floor and I can't help but want to wrap my arms around his soft clean body. "Damn you smell good too," I pout as I push some damp hair off his forehead and offer a soft kiss on his tender lips. "You look good in black."

"Yeah how did you...um I mean size and..."

"Mac, I have an eye for detail," I smile as I lightly slap his tempting ass as I grab my bag and head for the bathroom; my turn to present to him a cleaned up Stella. I turn on the hot water and finally push myself underneath, allowing the hot water to slowly ease some of the tension from my weary frame. By the time I have dried off and am dressed for the night; I head outside and see Mac just gathering the food, also dressed for bed and greeting me with a warm smile.

* * *

_'You sure?'_

_'Yes just a few scrapes and bruises. Trust me I'm fine and I got my revenge.'_

_'I'm glad you're free of one monster.'_

_'I told her I love her.'_

_'Glad you hear you finally did the right thing, I'm proud of you. She's an amazing woman, hold on to her. Sid.'_

_'I intend to.'_

_'Finally grew up huh. Proud of you Mac. Just come back already.'_

_'Working on it.'_

_'Take care of the two of you; that's your job now.'_

_'I know. See you soon. Mac.'_

I smile at his words. I had texted him and told him that I confessed to Stella how I really felt; offering her my love in a moment of panic. He offered a small laugh but said he was proud of me. And while I was always planning on holding on to her, Sid's words just further cement my future actions.

"You didn't come out in your underwear," I pout as Stella opens the door dressed for bed.

"Sorry Mac."

"Don't be, time to eat and then relax," I tell Stella as she exits the bathroom and walks up to me. "My turn to say you smell good," I whisper as I hold her close.

"So tell me we are going to regroup for a few days before we go after CNC."

"At least. I want him to think he's won but I don't want him to get suspicious of anything so I'm afraid it can't be too long. But Adam has a new friend inside Interpol and it might just give us the upper hand we need to take him down and then get on with our lives."

"I can't tell you how wonderful that sounds."

We both start into out modest takeout and then it's time for some much needed rest. While Stella was in the shower I typed up my message to Adam with instructions for pictures of both of us appearing to be dead, shot, sniper style. After we are finished, I wander over to the bed and gently pull back the covers and ease down.

"Come here," I gently entreat Stella who happily climbs in beside me. "Just close your eyes and rest."

"Will you do the same?"

"I will."

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella."

I have set the alarm for seven hours from now but as soon as we are both locked in each other's arms, our eyes close and darkness has finally consumed us; our bodies and minds completely spent of any remaining energy; our love the only thing keeping safe watch over us right now.

* * *

**A/N**: So how was the showdown? Hopefully you liked it and their confession of love! But that's it for the year lol...hey it finished on a happy note right? Lots more to come for this story so hopefully you want more in 2010 and please let me know.

**PS**: Happy Anniversary updates tomorrow


	24. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 24 - ****Waiting to Exhale**

* * *

**~Sao Paulo, Brazil~**

An hour later I am still awake; the past few days have once again been such a revelation into Mac's life that it's almost a little too unnerving. I can't tell if he's asleep and if I shift my position I might wake him and I know, more than me, that he needs his rest. However, when his voice breaks my thoughts I know that point is now moot.

"Stella?" Mac lightly questions.

"Can't sleep either," I mumble with a slight yawn. "Too on edge still."

"Sorry."

"For what? I wish you were feeling better."

"If I avoid anymore fights for a few days, I should be back to my old self in no time. Is that all?"

"Sure," I answer absently.

"Stella?"

"Mac, these past few days have been...almost surreal."

"In what way?"

"When I first met you I was so afraid that you wouldn't accept the real me; what I really did for a living, but now that, that is out of the way everything else seems just as scary."

"Such as?"

"How alike we are; not trusting anyone outside of a close few; both living in separate fortresses and not offering much to the world around us. That we both worked for the CIA and now are both under attack from the same person. That we both think nothing of just offering ourselves for those we love. That we have both searched forever for that one true love and now we found it in each other. Just..."

"Surreal," Mac's warm tone echoes with a hint of frustration. "If it makes you feel any better this is a whole new experience for me also. I have never opened up as much with anyone other than you and...and it's almost scary that you have seen what I have to offer and yet still tell me you love me."

I hear the torment in his voice and then turn on the small bedside light and gaze with sorrow at the anguished expression on his handsome face.

"I do love you. Mac we are the same," I offer with a small frown. "Both having the same doubts and fears."

"And what happens when CNC is gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us...will this end?"

"You still doubt us?"

"Almost afraid to believe it won't really happen," he huffs and I gently bring his lips to mine.

"Trust me it will."

He rewards me with a warm kiss in return but his frown hasn't disappeared.

"What else besides the obvious troubles you? Or is that it?"

"Sid always tells me I over analyze things too much but I can't help it. It's a way of..."

"Offering yourself an _I told you so_, when things don't work?" I question and he looks at me in surprise. "Mac, I think all in our said profession do that. We have to from time to time; it keeps us alive."

"Just don't want the dream to die."

"The dream will never die because neither of us will let it."

"It's funny," Mac starts.

"What is?"

"When I first told Sid about you; you know that fateful day with the scopes in New York, he said I should marry you right there..." his voice trails off.

"Mac?"

"Stella, it was just something funny to share. Course he also said it would take something drastic like one of us facing death before a confession of love was offered."

"He seems to know a lot about us," I mention to Mac who just smirks.

"He'd say its life experience."

"And you?"

"I'd say he knows me too well."

XXXXXXXX

"How is it we didn't know each other in the CIA? Where were you based?" Stella asks me in wonder.

"I usually took my assignments from the field office in Washington DC rather than going into Langley. And even then I was mostly stationed overseas for long periods of time, never really had much to my name back then that didn't fit inside a small suitcase. The money I made is saved up. I was selected for the black ops program and..."

"Black Ops, no wonder you're so good. I was asked to join the jumper program and..."

"Jumper?" I ask with a surprised expression. "Those guys were hard core."

"Told you I'm no wilting flower."

"I can see that."

"When did you break away? You said ten years ago, same as me. That's odd."

"I was on a field assignment in northern Russia, when my contact ambushed me," I start with a heavy sigh, her arms still holding on tightly. "We got into it pretty good when he got the upper hand and offered two shots; those in addition to the knife wounds I had sustained."

"Mac?" She asks in torment.

"Oh I was scared alright, thought I was going to die right then and there. He was CIA and he told me that I was no longer needed by the company and that my digging into one of their corrupt directors had gone far enough and this was my thanks for my many years of service. He figured the with all the blood I was losing I was as good as dead and so didn't finish me off, just turned around and walked away. I passed out and then woke up in a small Russian medical clinic where only one man spoke broken English. This man; I had save his two sons a few days earlier and was returning the favor."

I look down at Stella, who only looks up at me with a bewildered stare.

"The scar on your chest?"

"Well that was from the marines. I'll show you the other two later."

"You better," she insists.

"After that I knew I was no longer safe with the CIA and later learned that my file had been deleted and as far as they were concerned I was dead. So I went after the man that left me for dead; took my revenge, collected my fee and never looked back. I know I probably could have made a better decision but...I didn't. And you?"

"Mac, my story is almost the same as yours," she tells me warmly. "And let me guess, even now you have mental battles about what honor really is?"

"Are you sure you can't see inside my head?" I counter and she gently brings my weary lips to hers and tenderly kisses them.

"How about your heart?"

"Well I hope you see yourself there because that's all that occupies it right now," I tell her and her eyes slightly water. "Stella?"

"Happy tears Mac. Never been in someone's heart before, at least none where I wanted to stay. Will you laugh if I offer the same sentiment?"

"Hardly," I whisper as I offer her one more kiss. "First breakfast?"

"What breakfast?" She smiles. "For about the first year on my own, I was living on coffee grounds and canned beans or tuna. You?"

"Yeah much the same. I remember getting my first paycheck and spending it not on food but on a new scope."

"Well I wish I could say I was so bold but my first was very small and I was happy just to keep my phone bill paid..." her voice trails off with a small laugh as she tells me about her first apartment and then when she finally had enough money to move to Greece. "I always wanted to live there. And when I could finally afford to live in a place I wanted there really was no choice. I was there for about four years on my own and then I met Jessica and then Sheldon and now you. And why Zurich?"

"No extradition," I reply and she is quick to agree. "Plus with the banking system and...I guess to be honest it was just to be away from anyone that wanted to do me harm. But I was always alone, well until I met Sid and then Don; but they are guys and...my father died of cancer and my mother a few years later of...I guess it's just me now. Alone."

"You'll never be alone again Mac."

"And neither will you," I agree as I kiss her once more. "Okay your turn to fess. What made you leave the CIA?"

"A near death experience also," she lightly frowns, eyes gathering a faraway look as she remembers her tormented past. "I was in the middle east, there was still political fall out the gulf war and a lot of unrest and such and we were brought in to stem the rising political upheaval. I was waiting for my contact in Qatar when things went south. I got some Intel that because I wanted to turn in a traitor General I was now public enemy number one. I got out of there just as the building exploded andand when I woke up I was in a private hospital in Saudi. To thank the man that rescued me I went after the traitorous general and put a bullet between his eyes and the man offered me money, saying I was a better assassin than CIA Agent and so it stuck. Never looked back."

"If you could have looked back would you have stayed with the CIA?" I ask her in wonder.

"Maybe then as I wouldn't be as jaded toward the politics like I am now. How about you?"

"Might have stayed in the Marines but I did get tired of always traveling around and living out of a soup tin. I didn't mind being with the CIA but it was also lonely and much like you, hate the politics."

"Quite the pair," she mentions softly. "Cut from the same cloth."

"Literally." I see her stifle a small yawn and offer a frown. "Stella it's well into the morning and..."

"Mac, that alarm goes off in a few hours."

"And then we might be on the road again. Please, at least a few hours sleep? We can talk more later."

"Okay stop with the sad face already."

"Sad face?" I pout and she kisses my lips as she turns off the light, whispering goodnight once more before we both close our eyes and try to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Falling asleep after listening to Mac and I share stories about our pasts was something so comforting it was almost scary to admit to myself; especially after all the harrowing events the past two days had offered. But as he offered further glimpses into his soul; snippets into his past, I know that our trust is once again starting to grow and I for one am more than happy, I'm in love. The fact that he was more comforting than scared about my past is also a sure sign that no matter I offer him now, he'll be at my side the next day, instead of running the other way as I had feared when I first met him.

I hear Mac finally fall asleep, his breathing slow and his heart rate back down to a normal level and I know it's safe for me to finally close my eyes and offer myself willingly to the darkness of slumber. At least until the stupid alarm goes off. And it does. All too soon.

Mac's body jerks awake, forcing mine awake along with it.

"Mac?" I mumble in a sleepy tone. "It's Adam."

Mac presses the small speaker button on his blackberry.

"Mac?"

"Morning or whatever...what do you have?"

"Okay I was able with Kendall's help to finally isolate your CNC inside Interpol headquarters. However, he still uses the name Morris Caldwell, the real guy who died. Even the email name is still Morris Caldwell. I guess it's lucky I happened upon that document."

"Happened upon?" Mac asks. "Wasn't it public?"

"Not the real document. I uh...hacked into...trust me Mac it was legit but not leaked. Your killer is still in there."

"Is Kendall able to..." Mac starts.

"Yeah now that we know he's using that name she's going to try to find out something..." Adam tries.

"Adam you tell this girl to be careful," I insist, looking at Mac in concern. "Can't we get someone else who..." I start.

"Stella, who? We send in someone right now to seek this guy out and he'll know we sent him and we lose the upper hand and our element of surprise, no matter how small it is right now. We need to hold onto that."

"Damn it, you're right," I lightly curse with a frown. "We need her."

"Adam, you sure you can trust her?" Mac queries.

"Trust me guys she on the level. Anyways I have his number and the pictures of you guys dead, ready to send. I have analyzed a few other emails he's sent and I have his writing style and mannerisms down, so it should fool anyone. Stonehenge's bank account is also waiting for the deposit and since he hasn't been declared dead by anyone, nothing of his has been flagged."

"Well we can be sure that Barracuda didn't have his real name on the house deed. But if CNC knew we went there and Sao Paulo police find out who the house that blew up belongs to...we might have another issue," Mac adds with a heavy sigh. "So not out of the water yet. Also what does he usually do with his money?"

"Mac?"

"Once CNC pays him, unless that money is moved the way Stonehenge usually does, something will be suspected. We need to keep this guy guessing as long as we can until we draw him out."

"And how are we going to draw him out?" I wonder.

"That we'll think up next but I am sort of thinking that we might need either Don or Jess or both involved."

"Mac?" Don's voice pops up.

"With us dead, Stonehenge will need a reason to meet with CNC."

"Mac..." I start in concern.

"Stella, we can do it," Jessica pipes up.

"Okay just think on that for a while," Mac huffs. "Adam, you ready to send the message?"

"I am," Adam offers with a heavy sigh.

"Adam?" I ask in concern. "What is it?"

"My apartment...it uh..."

"What happened?" Mac lightly demands.

"Well I know you told me not to go but I had to get a few more personal things so Danny and I ventured out and I was able to get a few clothes and some other items but basically it's been torched. We got a bit singed and then had to duck out in Queens for a night until some of Danny's friends helped us escape detection but I think it's just fall out from my father's death. He had lots of enemies."

"What did Danny say?" I wonder.

"He said this kid's in trouble," Danny finally pipes up and Mac and I exchange worried expressions.

"But with Don and Danny and a few guns here..."

"Adam?"

"Guys we are fine, trust me, we weren't followed and Danny has a secret way out of here so in case someone does come looking then...do you want me to send the message or not?"

"Yes," both Mac and I say at once.

"Okay so I am going to type what you sent me. Here goes nothing," Adam huffs as he presses the send button, a bcc so that Mac's blackberry would be included.

_'It's me. Our two traitors have been taken care of, proof attached. Both were a pain in the ass but trust me when I'm kickin' back with some Cabin Boy the tip will be worth the hassle. Upside to all this crap is I made Taylor pay a bit 'extra' if you know what I mean; that was really worth it. He's dead and she'll wait in the prison with Julio as I promised. I can rest easy now right? S-man.'_

XXXXXXXX

I offer a slight wince at Adam's choice of words but know that he had to make it sound authentic and so leave it with no words of criticism being offered. We had learned from Stonehenge that at least one of us was needed so I got Adam to make a picture of me beaten and shot and stella being kept inside a small underground prison. This has to work.

"Mac?" Stella asks softly.

"Just his words in my head still make me shiver," I reply with a frown and she gently rubs my face and my tension starts to ease. "The pictures...all of it."

"How long do we have to wait?" Don wonders.

"Depends what CNC is doing on the other end. Adam how long after Stonehenge did any of his hits did his money come through?" I ask in wonder.

"Two hours to be exact and then it was moved from a holding account to his Swiss bank account. This guy has lots of money," Adam offers. "Lots of activity."

"Anything right after a hit?" Stella's turn to wonder.

"Yeah this guy liked to celebrate with um...oh sorry Mac..."

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" I have to ask.

"Always went to the same male strip bar, The Marine and...but that's from his credit card statements and..."

"Adam, when the money comes through just follow the same transfer procedure as you normally do. I want you to add a ghost account to his but with a number I'll give you so that the money will reside in mine but..."

"Still look like it's in his. Got it!" Adam states triumphantly. "Okay guys so just relaxor um...whatever you are doing," he stammers and Stella and I both lightly laugh. "And I'll take care of the rest. I'll set everything up so that...hey I got a reply already! Oh..." Adam's voice trails off.

_'S-man, good work.__ I'll just forego your bonus as Taylor was that. Did you take a picture of his smug face as you broke him? Just enjoy life for now. I think I had heard that Taylor and Bonasera each had partners they were training. This might have forced them into hiding; but you know I have eyes everywhere. I'll be in touch when I have something on them. Just don't let your skills get rusty. I want his body kept on ice until the time is right. You know the place. Bonasera stays where she is until the partners have been taken care of. We move in a few days. I'll be in touch. CNC.'_

"He bought it."

"He knows about us," Jessica mentions.

"And that is why we need you both to help us with our next move."

"Where did he put the bodies he killed?" Don pipes up.

"The place I am still working on," Adam mentions.

"He needs our bodies for something so that he can frame us," Stella ponders. "But what? What is he really planning?"

"Well this has bought us a few days to really formulate a good plan of attack," I tell the group. "Don and Jess I need you to literally stay out of sight; this guy knows both Stella and I have partners and we need him to be in the dark for as long as possible. When we have everything in place, you two will make yourselves known but..."

"But what Mac?" Don questions.

"This is life or death Don; one screw up on our part and..."

"To end this for us all, Jess and I will take that risk," he states firmly.

"I agree with him Mac," Jessica adds. "I'm not scared and I won't run either."

"That's my girl," Stella smiles.

"Okay so we are both going to um...rest and..."

"Rest Mac?" Sid pipes up.

"Shesh is everyone on the phone?" I have to wonder.

"With all this at stake? Yes," Lindsay adds. "Even Lucy is here."

"And me," Sheldon's voice is also heard.

"Hi Princess Stella and Prince Mac," Lucy's shrill voice is heard. "Adam is going to play Barbie's with me."

"Can I come with you guys next time?" Adam asks weakly and we both laugh.

"Call when you can Mac," Sid's voice is finally heard once more. "Just rest for now. A few care packages are on their way."

"We'll call when we know our next move," I tell them as the line finally goes dead and I look at Stella with a deep frown, before I just lay back on the pillow, mentally exhausted. Stella props herself up on my chest, looking at me in wonder.

"I know this might sound stupid, but I wouldn't want anyone else here with me right now, other than you."

I have to reward her with a warm smile as I gently pull her head onto my shoulder, so she is once again resting. "I agree."

"Mac, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have you thought about the money that Stonehenge will be getting? I mean it'll be at least twenty mil right? Ten a head for each of us? You and I don't need it and..."

"I would like to split it among the group. What were you thinking?"

"I think that since Adam needs some starting money and..."

"I was going to give him the two mil from his father but if you are thinking five for him, then he's more than earned it. Who else?"

"I wouldn't mind some going to Danny and Lindsay and this Kendall girl. If Adam says we can trust her then..."

"A nice bonus for putting her ass on the line might be in order?" I question. "And the rest?"

"Well we do need to keep some," she teases.

"Need?" I wonder as I kiss her cheek. "And Don and Jess? I'll take care of Sid."

"They keep the lump sum of the hit on them."

"Sounds like you have this all figured out," I praise and she rewards me with a warm smile. "What else have you figured for our future?"

"Our...future," she manages weakly and I look at her in haste.

"I um...I'm sorry I guess...Stella if you..." I rattle off in a frantic panic as she finally silences me with a warm kiss, her lips hungrily devouring mine. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close, my lips wanting more than a simple taste. She finally pulls back with a warm smile on her beautiful face.

"Our future Mac," she whispers, hugging me tighter. "I have always liked the sound of that, but to hear you say it...just caught me off guard a little."

"I'm saying it because I'm not afraid to anymore. When I was on the way here to rescue you, I swear I wasn't sure either of us would actually walk away from this all. But now...knowing that we have at least some small measure of the upper hand, I'm not afraid to think long term and I want you to know that."

"I loved hearing you say it."

"Our future," I state again with a warm tone and am rewarded once more with a warm kiss. "Let me email Sid."

_'Sid, we want to split the money and I want only you to handle this as there will be no questions asked and this way Adam won't have to get his hands dirty any more than he has. Here is the breakdown and I trust you. PS. Two mil is yours from me, already in your account. Don't argue as you have more than helped us through this. Mac.'_

I finally turn off the light, kiss Stella on the cheek and whisper goodnight once more as we both finally close our eyes and get some much needed rest.

XXXXXXXX

_'Don't hurt Stella...'_

_'Let me go...'_

_'Don't touch me...'_

Hearing the torment in Mac's soft cries is enough to not only pull me from my light slumber but ensure that I won't be falling back into a solid rest until he's at peace. I glance up and see the tormented look on his handsome face and my heart breaks once again. I cast my eyes in the opposite direction and see that the sun is starting to rise and look at the clock; amazed that I actually managed about six hours solid rest.

Mac's body flinches with another nightmare and his face crunches with pain; however one of his arms bangs into my side and catches me oddly, forcing me to gasp and stifle a yelp. But it's not lost on Mac, who yells out, 'NO' and opens his eyes to see mine watery.

"Stella..." his voice offers in misery as he is quick to sit up and ensure I am okay. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mac, it's..."

"Stella?"

"You had a dream and...and I guess I was too close to you and..."

"What? I hit you!" He stammers in anger; but anger at himself. "Stella I..." he tries again, his face flushed. I gently kiss his lips and he stops his angry rambling.

"You didn't do any damage. See just my arm," I am quick to tell him; biting back the pain in my side so he won't worry as much. "No big deal."

"But..."

"Mac I'm fine. Did you sleep?"

"Nightmares...saw both of us..."

"Same as me," I lightly frown as I ease back into Mac's warm embrace; his arm pulling me close, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry."

"Mac, I'm okay, I promise."

Mac's blackberry is buzzing and he's quick to pick it up and hold it so both of us can see. An automatic smile forming on both our faces.

_'S&M, money taken care of and everyone is happy. Lucy is already trying to con Adam in to buying her a new Barbie home. Adam is earning every dollar. He's already made it seem like Stonehenge has stayed true to form and so you two should be safe until you figure out your next move. But as you have at least one whole day, I do suggest that you use it to just be together and not talk shop. I have taken some of the money you gave me and am sending it to you as you can't use your bank or cards right now. Mac don't argue, just enjoy each other; I told you I don't need the money. And yes I told you so. Sid.'_

"S&M?" I arch and Mac offers a slight smirk as he puts his blackberry back on the small table beside the bed. "Sounds like some good advice."

"Which part?" Mac teases as he gently pulls me onto his chest.

I offer a protest but he's quick to gently wrap his hand around the back of my head and silence my warm lips with his firm ones. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me Stella, holding you or feeling you on me, doesn't hurt," he whispers as his arms wrap around me tighter. "Are you okay?"

"Mac, do you know how hard it was for me to refrain from forcing myself on you when you came out of the shower in only your underwear? Trust me, if you didn't look like you survived hell, I would have attacked you right there on the spot. I am okay."

"Next time feel free to act on that impulse; pain be damned," he teases. "Like right now."

"S&M huh," I tease. "Got any handcuffs?"

"Next time," Mac whispers as his lips crush mine once more, gently tasting them and then pulling me close for a hungry feast, his hands gently lifting my nightshirt over my head so my chest is now naked. "So beautiful," he mumbles as I manage to get his chest bare also.

"So beautiful," I offer and his grin widens as his fingers once again get trapped in my warm curls and my lips are once again captive with his, his tongue gently teasing mine, our hearts racing. My lips leave Mac's, planting warm kisses on his face and moving to his ear and gently sucking the lobe, forcing his body to arch into mine and his lips to offer soft moans as our bodies start to move in harmony.

XXXXXXXX

Stella gently nibbling my ear and then moving to my neck is forcing my body to reach our climax almost faster than I want. My hands gently grasp her back, not causing any damage of course but ensuring that when her body arches into mine, I am able to relish in that amazing feeling. Sweat drips down my back and forehead, her body just as warm and glistening as mine as we near the brink. I don't care about the pain in my chest as her body presses into mine, right now I would forgoe a heart attack in order to see this fulfilled.

My lips lock with hers once more, every last bit of energy I have is now offered to keeping her happy and pleasing her; however, in doing so I am ensuring that my needs are met and by the time Stella rewards me with her last gasp and my last moan is heard, our energy is spent and Stella looks down at me with a loving smile, our bodies still attached.

"Mac..." she lightly breathes. "You were..."

"Stella, you were the other half of amazing, maybe more so."

I can only offer a small smile as I push some damp hair off her face and taste her lightly salty lips once more. "When this is over, you and I are going to take a real time out."

"Someplace warm?"

"Well I have always wanted to stay in this villa in Greece."

"I was thinking Paris," Stella suggests.

"Well we could do both," I offer and her grin widens. "I could find this little amazing..." I start and then I notice Stella's eyes water as she quickly looks away. "Stella?" I gently turn her chin to me and offer a slight frown. "What did I say?"

"Everything and nothing."

"Stella?"

"A few years into this business and I was making very good money; not like I have now, but when I had enough to make my big dreams come true I realized one thing."

"What's that?" I have to inquire.

"That I had no one to do them with and..."

"Stella, I'm sorry," I lament as I gently brush a tear away from her flushed face.

"I guess to hear you talk like that and to know you mean it and...you do mean it right?"

"Never wanted to plan anything with anyone before so...yes I mean it, every word. Stella, I to have wanted someone to share my life with...to be able to do things with or just stay home and..."

"Do nothing?" She teases.

"Nothing?" I arch.

"Yeah remember the fun we had _doing nothing_ in Zurich."

"I do remember," I whisper as I gently bring her lips to mine once more and plant one more warm kiss on them before I hear her stomach start to grumble. "We need to eat and then..."

"I don't think this place does room service," she frowns. "So do we regroup here or..." she starts and we hear a knock on the door, quickly exchanging worried glances. I reach for my gun as Stella scrambles to pull on her sleep clothes as I pull on my underwear. We both hurry to the door, our hearts racing and now two guns cocked. Stella peers out the window and then lowers her gun.

"Motel manager."

She pulls the door open half way, the chain still on it.

"Mrs. Forester?" The manager asks, giving the name that Mac used the night before.

"Everything okay?"

"A package here from a Mr. Hammer?"

"Hammer?" She queries and I mouth _Sid Hammerback._

"Ah right thanks," she nods, quickly handing me the gun and then opening the door to receive the care package from Sid. She thanks the manager and then takes it over to the bed.

XXXXXXXX

Mac puts both guns down on the table by the rest of our things just as I finish unwrapping the package from Sid. "He's quite the guy," I mention as I see the generous package of money in small denominations, along with new phony passports, extra ammo for our guns, new credit cards with brand new names and few other things. I see a small care package labeled Stella and look up at Mac with a frown.

"Don't ask me, he surprises me even now."

_'Stella, Lucy and I put this together for you and we can't wait until we see you both together with us. Come back soon, we have gotten used to having you both in our lives. Lindsay and Lucy Messer.'_

I open the package to find various items a woman might need and then look up at Mac with a small smile and then back down at the items carefully held in my hands. Mac sits down beside me and takes the package that is labeled for him, from Danny and Adam. "You know before I met Jessica and even afterward I always wondered if I would ever meet anyone else that would befriend me and like me for me; no questions asked. Like Lindsay has."

"They seem like pretty great people her and Danny," Mac mentions as he pulls out a new razor and looks at me with a smirk. I spy his cologne and bring it to my nose and then look at him with a warm smile.

"Mmmm smells like Mac," I whisper and he plants a warm kiss on my cheek. "Well what are we going to do with all this cash?"

"We are going shopping," he states and my grin widens.

"You want to go shopping?"

"I do becuase I know you need to. Think they have Victoria's Secret down here?" He questions and I poke his naked side and he offers a small laugh. I poke him once more, my ears finally hearing him offer laughter instead of an angry curse or frustrated sighs. He tries to grab my hands but I gently squeeze his inner thigh and he's taken down. I pounce on him once more, holding his hands above his head as I lean in and plant a warm kiss on his inviting lips.

"I love you Mac Taylor, never forget that," I whisper with a serious expression.

"Until I die, I'll love you and only you," he replies with an expression that matches my own. "But as much as I would love to spend all day lingering in this dingy motel..."

"Ah, you are spoiled now are you?" I tease and he arches his brows in amusement.

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"I could live in a cardboard box with you and be happy."

He looks at me in surprise before he kisses me once more. "Why is it that you make me feel like something I'm not?"

"Mac?"

"Stella, you say things that...that I don't deserve and..." his voice trails off in sorrow and I gently touch his face and he briefly closes his eyes.

"Are you mad I say these things?"

"Mad?" He asks; quickly opening his eyes and shaking his head no. "Just not used to hearing them."

"The words of love?"

"Never heard them offered to me before."

"Another first for me," I smile as I kiss his cheek. "As I said you deserve the best."

"And you? Don't you deserve the best?"

"Mac, you are the best. The best for me and that's all you need to worry about."

"I think I can live with that," he finally smiles. "But we should get ready at find some place to eat and...yes then a five star hotel," his voice trails off as he kisses me once more before pushing himself up to a seated position.

"You're right," I huff as I take the duffle bag that Sid sent for us and start to pack away our stuff from the night before, making sure all the things that Stonehenge touched are out of sight; no more terrifying reminders for either of us. Mac heads into the bathroom and I hear him start his razor and a smile actually curls on my lips when I hear him offer small noises to himself as he prepares himself for the day. I use the time to put some of the money into our wallets, careful to make sure we don't look too loaded and the rest stays inside the knapsack until needed; along with our guns, passports and other items that we'll need later.

I dress myself in the temporary outfit I bought yesterday, my heart actually in excited anticipation about going shopping with Mac and doing something normal as a couple instead of two people on the run from someone trying to kill them. As we need to lay low and not put in a private flight to either Zurich or Greece, just in case, we'll probably end up in New York before we make a move for home.

Mac comes back out clean shaven and smelling like his cologne, wearing only his new dark jeans I bought him yesterday; tempting me all over again.

"Mac!" I lightly scold and he looks up at me in haste.

"What?" He asks in haste.

"Not fair to tempt a woman like me," I state firmly and he smiles before offering me a small blush as my eyes continue to devour him. I walk up to him with a slight frown. "Mmm smell good too," I whisper as I lean in closer, planting a warm kiss on his bare chest, just above his scar. "You know I gave you a break yesterday, what is my excuse today?"

"Stella," he whispers in torment. "We..." he starts as I gently place a warm finger on his lips.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

He just shakes his head as I head back to the bed and finish packing up all the items that were left over while Mac finishes dressing. I noticed the bruises on his chest; fresh reminders of his near battle to the death with Stonehenge the day before, but bruises thankfully that will heal; sustaining nothing life threatening.

"Are you okay?" I have to ask him as he buttons up his white casual shirt that he leaves loose outside his jeans.

"I am a bit stiff and sore but otherwise I'm okay," he's quick to offer.

"Okay. So are you familiar with this area?"

"Was here one time before," he informs me. "But never to shop, however, I think where we stop for breakfast will offer us some information."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I state with a warm smile as I quickly scan the room to make sure I have left nothing behind. When I am sure I join Mac at the door and we both head outside into the warm morning sun. I take a deep breath and look at Mac with a smile.

"All set for a new adventure."

XXXXXXXX

"I think everyday is an adventure for you," I tell her as we get into the small car that Senior Mendoza left for us the day before and I direct us into downtown Sao Paulo. "Speak any Portuguese?" I ask her and she just offers a slight frown and shakes her head.

I pass by a diner that looks to have reputable patrons and she offers a nod and I quickly pull over. We both get out, taking the knapsack with us; too many valuable items to chance leaving even in the trunk. We take a small booth and Stella looks at me with a soft smile.

"What?" I have to ask as I gently take her hand and start to intertwine her fingers with mine.

"Just being here with you in this exotic locale, kinda nice. Are we going to stay long?"

"Well, as I'm sure you know we can't have any plane rides back to Zurich or Kalamata as we can't draw any suspicion in case this CNC is currently looking at familiar patterns, which I will assume he is. I would like to regroup in New York with the team and then finalize our plan but I think that..."

"We can find a five star hotel and stay here tonight?" She's quick to question.

"You sure you can't see into my head?" I question and she lightly laughs. We break apart and order our breakfast and then talk a bit more about our plans for the day; not wanting to talk about our plans to take down CNC in case he has ears that we can't detect. Our breakfast comes and I finally feel myself starting to ease a little; my senses, however, are still on high alert as I know I can't completely relax my guard until our chief nemesis is dead and we have personal proof.

"Thank you," I reply to the waitress and look at Stella. "So the Hilton is attached to one of the best shopping complexes here in Sao Paulo."

"I think I could suffer through that," she mentions and I offer a slight smirk.

I pay for our breakfast and we once again head outside into the warm morning sun and then are heading toward the Hilton. After we check into our luxury room with a private hot tub and balcony overlooking the city, we leave our items in the hotel safe and then head out hand in hand into the shopping area.

"See told you they had a Victoria's Secret here," I tell Stella and her face turns a deeper shade of red as she looks at me in suspect.

"Are you serious?"

"Only if you...Stella, I was just kidding."

"Oh Mac, you are such a liar," she teases me as she turns to head into the store that will take most men to their knees in an instant. I turn to follow but she holds her hand up in the air and I automatically stop. "You are waiting here."

"But..." I offer in protest, displaying a sad pout, but she doesn't fall for it.

"Sorry, it's a surprise or nothing at all."

"I can live with that," I answer as she heads into the store that most men fantasize their women will put on for them; I being the lucky one on the receiving end. I take a few steps closer to the door when a sales Lady stops me.

"She said to make you wait here," the Lady tells me and I look at her with a frown, wondering if she's talking to me or someone else.

"What? Are you..."

"Mac, wait there!" Stella calls out and I just smirk and shake my head.

"She wants to surprise you," the Lady offers and mutter an okay and then take my leave. I find a nearby men's store and head inside to buy some personal items for myself and when I head back outside, Stella is walking up to me with a large smile on her face and a VS bag handing from her delicate fingers.

"What's um..." I ask with a nervous tone, my cheeks flushing at the thought of what she might be tempting me with later; my arm automatically wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.

"It's for you," she whispers, giving me a warm kiss on the cheek before grasping my hand in hers. "Come on, we need a few more things."

I offer an okay as my hand gently squeezes hers and we head further into the mall; now in search of something else casual to wear. If someone had at one time told me that I would dare to venture into a shopping mall I would have laughed in their face; much less be the one to offer to spend the day just relaxing and doing some shopping with my soul mate. But right now, I don't think I could see myself doing anything else. And as we walk into another store, our mood is light and carefree and our smiles a bit more forthcoming. I love her and I need nothing more in my life; my future is set, all I need to do now is ensure that we both survive to live it to the fullest.

And while I'm sure tomorrow at some point we'll be heading to New York to formulate a plan to take back our future; right now I have been given a second chance at happiness with this amazing woman and I am going to spend every minute enjoying it as much as I can.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so kinda sappy but a bit of a few days reprieve before they go after CNC was in order for after all I put them through. Did you like it? Please let me know.

**PS**: All I Need updated tomorrow


	25. Closer to the Truth

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 25 - ****Closer to the Truth**

**A/N: **Wow Chapter 25 guys and I just wanted to send out a special **Thank you **to everyone who continues to read and leave valuable feedback. This is written for you all, including you Lin (wink wink) so thanks so much to each of you personally and hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

* * *

**~Sao Paulo, Brazil~**

I have to admit that I am not really the kind of woman that likes to just wander aimlessly in a mall, idly browsing shops; and I certainly did not have any man in the past that I was attracted to even want to suggest something like this, but as Mac and I slowly walk around the mall, hand in hand, with our new items, I am more than content. I have to laugh as he's tried to sneak a peak into the VS bag I am holding but when I offer a playful slap to his hand, he quickly pulls it back and offers me a small pout.

"Stella," he protests.

"Soon enough Mac."

We walk to another store, this time we each need a small carry on suitcase; Mac of course picks a black one and this time I choose one with a funky pattern and he just offers a smile and shakes his head, once again telling me that I have broken a preset expectation.

"So on your own, what was the first real item of clothing you treated yourself to?" I ask.

"Easy one; a new leather jacket," he replies his hands now carrying our bags and mine longing to be holding it once more. "My first job only paid a few thousand but I needed to pay rent and stuff like that so when the next job came I had some extra spending cash and walked right into one of those thrift stores and bought this black leather jacket. I practically lived in that damn jacket until about a year later I was on the run for a job where I didn't give myself a good enough hiding spot and when I jumped down this elevator shaft the damn sleeve ripped right off," he entertains me with yet another tale and I offer a small laugh but take such delight into these snippets from his past.

"What happened to the jacket?"

"The rats I'm sure made themselves a warm home for the winter," he smirks. "You bought shoes right? Must have been pretty nice."

"How did you know?"

"Sorry woman stereotype," he smiles.

"Guilty as charged; this time. Well it was for this date I had and..."

"A date?" Mac asks weakly.

I look at him with a small frown. "I don't have to continue."

Mac offers a small smirk and shakes his head. "Please continue."

"Shall I spare you the x-rated details?"

"_X-rated_?" He stammers and I smile. "I think that..."

"Mac, there are no x-rated details and the first date if I might call it that was more of a stakeout than anything. Are you seriously jealous over a memory?"

"Give me a break will you?" He huffs, brows arched and I just have to plant a warm kiss on his lips to make him smile; which it thankfully works.

"Okay so they were black, modest height but they were all I wanted each time I walked down 5th Avenue when I was in New York. So when I was there the next time I bought them. Sadly I, much like you, had to leave them behind as a pursuit of a casualty. One of the heels got caught in a grating and I had to take them both off and run for my life."

"Were you um hurt?" Mac dares to ask.

"I think you know that I take a lickin' and keep on tickin'," I reply warmly and he just rolls his eyes. "Nothing beyond repair. See you are lucky you have Sid, I had only local doctors and those back alley apothecary's to patch me back up."

"Yeah he's helped me through so much."

We talk a bit more and then wander through the rest of the mall before heading back to the walkway of our hotel and are finally heading back toward our room.

"So since supper is a few hours away..." I start.

"You are going to model for me right?"

"Model for you?" I ask with arched brows. "So if you just sit on a chair and I put on what I bought then you'll just keep your hands to yourself?"

"Uh not likely," he grins.

"Then I can't model for you," I reply firmly and he just frowns. "Sorry," I whisper as I gently cup his chin and kiss his lips. Mac's face didn't sustain the outward damage his chest did so thankfully only a few faint bruises are shown; however, no matter his condition, when he looks at me, he's still the most handsome man I have ever seen.

"Stella, that's not fair. You can't just..."

"Buy these things and then wear them at home when I am alone?" I counter and he nods his head in agreement. "Mac Taylor, what did you do before I came into your life?"

"Was almost dead of loneliness," he confesses in a warm serious tone, his arms wrapping around my waist and holding me close. He rests his forehead on mine, closes his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Mac?" I ask in a soft whisper.

"I never thought about the future until the day I met you," he whispers, his eyes still closed. "Never wanted to contemplate growing old alone."

"You'll never..."

"Do you feel the same way about me?" He dares to ask, slowly opening his eyes and looking at me with fear of rejection. And despite this wealth; ability and talent for survival, this was the real Mac Taylor. The kind, caring, loving man, who despite all his skills and strength feared dying alone and unloved.

"Mac I never felt love until I told you those words," I whisper in return and his body un-tenses and his face eases a little. "I don't think you know just how much you coming into my life has affected me." I gently caress his face and plant a warm kiss on his inviting lips.

"I love you," he mumbles, deepening the kiss.

"I love you too," I reply in warmth, his lips now hungrily devouring mine. However, a few minutes later I pull back and he looks at me in wonder.

"Stella?" He asks in uncertainty. I turn and head for my VS bag and pull out a small bottle and walk back up to him. He takes the small bottle in his strong hands and looks at me in wonder.

"Bubble bath," I wink and his face displays an automatic grin.

XXXXXXXX

"I've heard of those," I tell her with a growing grin and she just smiles as she leaves me standing in middle of the luxury hotel room and slowly heads over to the large Jacuzzi style hot tub for two. She turns on the hot water and in a matter of minutes the whole room is now filled with the tempting aroma of strawberries and vanilla.

"Ste-lla..." I groan as she walks past me, just out of reach; the large tub still now filling with hot water and lots of bubbles. "I can't go in there."

"What? Why not?"

"When we go out for dinner, I'll smell like...well something that might attract the wrong kind of attention."

"I'll just shoot them Mac."

"Stella...be serious, I can't."

"Mac, we'll order in. I promise."

"Okay," I state in haste and she smiles.

"Play time Mac," she teases as she comes up before me once again. "Take off your shirt."

I am all too happy to comply as I gently life off my shirt.

"Do I look okay?" I ask with some hesitation and she looks up at me with a frown.

"Mac, you never need approval from me, you are more than I could have ever hoped for," she praises and I offer a slight smile. However, I know that my body is offering bruises from the day before so I pull back with some hesitation. She gently wraps her arms around me and plants a warm kiss on my bare chest just above the scar over my heart.

"Do you feel okay?"

"Strong enough to make love to you in there."

"You sure?" She questions.

"Stella, I'm sure," I confirm.

"Good, now close your eyes."

I offer a small smile, my core starting to heat but I close my eyes; my mind anticipation for whatever she has in mind. "Can I open them now?" I ask in a soft whisper.

"Yes."

However, when I am able to see again I see that she has also taken her shirt off and almost has her pants all the way off, leaving me a feast of brand new black lace.

"I um..." I gulp as my body instantly springs to life. "Is that uh..." I stammer, my over-heated brain refusing to send words to my mouth.

"New?" She teases. "Yes. Just for you," she whispers warmly as she leans in a little closer, her fingers dancing around the waist of my jeans. But just as her lips touch mine, she pulls back and slowly saunters toward the waiting hot tub, leaving me in agony. I can't get my jeans off fast enough and by the time I reach the edge of the tub she's stripped down, leaving her perfect naked and exposed body, my mouth almost hurting from grinning so much. _Oh the effect this woman has on me_.

She eases herself down into the bubbles and my mind is so distracted I don't see the item she has at her disposal for keeping me in ecstasy.

"Come in handsome," her voice invites and I am more than happy to comply, gently easing myself into the hot soapy water. "Too hot?"

"With you in here? Yes," I stammer and her face warmly blushes as she leans in closer. I lean back against the wall of the tub, now in the position she wants and she twists herself around to face me.

"Give me your hands," she lightly demands.

"Why?" I ask in hesitation.

"Mac, just listen," she frowns and I am at once quick to comply. However, when I do, she's quick to slap on a pair of pink fuzzy play handcuffs and snap them closed, looking at me with a smile.

"Play time Mac," she teases and my grin widens.

"Pink?"

"I bought them."

"But..."

"Does it bother you?"

"In here?" I arch my brows. "It would if you bought them and didn't use them."

"Very well then."

Then before I can react she gently pushes my arms up and loops the cuffs on a small hook so that I am now trapped and at her mercy, my arms above my head, leaving the rest of me vulnerable to whatever she has in store for me.

"Stella?" I question as I look up at my helpless predicament. "I can't um..."

"Remember the limo Mac?"

"Yes but..."

"When I said next time I would use cuffs and be able to do something about it."

"I know but..."

"That time is now Mac."

"I need yo..." I start only to be silenced with warm kisses, her mouth hungrily devouring mine, her soft warm body pressing up against mine, holding me captive. And unlike being a prisoner of Stonehenge, I don't care what she has in mind as I know I'll enjoy every second, not being able to get enough.

"Mmm tub Mac."

"I can't hold you," I protest, almost out of breath as she pulls back, her face warm and flushed, lightly dripping with sweat.

"You will soon enough, we don't have to get out anytime soon," she whispers, her nails gently trailing my captive arms, sending, although impossible, small shivers down my naked flesh. I flex for her and she smiles even more, planting warm kisses and gentle nibbles at the warm skin before her.

"Love your arms."

"Oh god Stella..." I groan in delight as her teeth tease my sensitive skin.

"Mmm Mac you taste so good," she mumbles, gently sucking on my ear.

"Stella, I need you now," I beg before I am silenced once more. My captive body arches into hers and she can only offer me a happy smile.

"Love how you feel beneath me," she whispers and I once again begging for a release.

"Stella..." I moan, my body on fire and my heart racing as she teases my neck with her tongue and lips before moving back to my mouth and warmly invading it, forcing my mind to explode in pure desire.

"Please Stella," I beg. "I'm dying here," I plead with a look of hungry desire. "Let me go..."

"No way Mac, you'll just have to make due," she instructs and I offer a small pout which she happily kisses away.

"But..."

"Those stay on or I'm getting out."

"What? You'd leave me here like this?" I ask in shock and torment.

"Maybe."

"Stella?"

"Deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" I lightly grunt.

"None at all."

"Then I'm all yours," I whisper and she rewards me with a much needed release.

Without un-cuffing me, she brings my wrists down over her head as she moves her body into position over top mine. I gently grab onto some wet curls and kiss her hard in return, our bodies now becoming one.

I hold onto her neck, her lips pressed up against mine, offering myself to whatever she has in mind. To say that Stella's aggressive nature toward me is refreshing would be to underestimate this amazing woman I am in love with. She has not only forced me to realize that there will never be another but as the days progress that no one ever before will dare come up into my mind or heart again; she's it until I die.

She offers soft moans as her our bodies gently slide around in the hot soapy water, our hearts keeping the same rhythm as our rocking bodies; soapy water already on the floor around us. I mumble soft groans as her hands grip my back and with one final gasp, we reach climax and the water finally stops moving.

I lean back, out of breath, my cuffed wrists still around her neck and her amazing body still attached to mine. "Stella...that was..."

"Amazing," she whispers, kissing my salty lips once more and looking at me with a warm smile.

"Not even close," I huff and she kisses me once more. "You were...more than amazing."

However when I offer a small frown she's quick to pick up on it.

"Mac? What is it?"

"I never had a woman want me like you do and I just want to make sure I do the same for you."

"What will it take for you to believe that?" She queries.

"When I first met you, I would have said a miracle."

"And now?"

"Just time, time to be with you and grow to love you as we grow old together," I whisper and her eyes water.

"Grow old together?" Her voice cracks. "You said that before."

"Too soon to think that way?"

"Not soon enough," she offers warmly, moving in and kissing me once more. She finally eases herself off my body and then brings my wrists in front and produces a small key. "Like you like this."

"Me too," I grin. "You are keeping those right?"

"You bet your ass I am," she teases and I have to offer a small laugh.

Once my arms are finally free, I pull her close, holding her tightly on my bare chest, her head on my shoulder, not letting go. "We are ordering in tonight."

"I don't mind..."

"Sorry Stella, we are ordering in. You promised remember," I mention firmly and she offers a warm smile. "Is that okay?" I have to finally ask and she just laughs and nods her head. "So much for women being the weaker sex."

"So you are saying you are weaker?"

"Around you? Yes, very much."

XXXXXXXX

When Jessica had first told me that Mac was such a private man and hurt by the woman before, Peyton, I never realized then how much he could ever mean to me; especially now. And not just his love for me, how he looks at me or how he makes me feel like I am the only woman in the world; but how he thinks about us having a future together and then reconfirms to himself after getting my approval.

I offer a contended sigh as I lay on his warm chest, his heart still racing. He plants a warm kiss on the top of my head as I draw small swirly patterns on his soapy arm.

"I guess it's a good thing we aren't going out tonight," I mention.

"Bought only casual clothes?" He's quick to wonder.

"No, you smell like fruit," I tease, looking up at him with a warm smile.

"So later we'll have to have one just with plain water."

"Later?" I arch a brow. "So you like baths now do you?"

"I think I could get used to these," he confesses, kissing my damp forehead. I gently push some wet hair off his face and bring his lips to mine once more.

"I'll have to remember that," I smile as I push myself away from Mac, despite his pout and blow a few bubbles in his direction before he gently grabs my wrist and playfully blows some bubbles at me, forcing me to wrinkle my nose and his lips to curl into a smile. I gently move in closer as Mac holds my arm up in the air and starts to tickle my sensitive side.

"H-hey..." I laugh. "Not fair..." I laugh again as I try to poke him back. His strength keeps me at bay until I gently grab his inner thigh and start to squeeze and he lets out a small yelp and his own laughter joins mine. He quickly wraps his arms around me, keeping me captive once again.

"Not fair you know my weak spot," he lightly pants, kissing me on my warm, wet cheek. "I need to learn yours."

"Thought you would have guessed that by now. You are my weak spot," I counter and he's quick to plant another warm kiss on my lips. We linger in the tub a little longer until both of us feel wrinkly and it's time to take our regrettable exit.

Mac gets out first and wraps a towel around his waist and the helps me climb out, wrapping his arms around my wet naked body and holding me against his rapidly beating chest. "You are perfect," he whispers, looking at me with a small frown. "I love you."

I take both sides of his face in my warm hands and plant a firm kiss on his inviting lips before pulling back with a large smile. "I know," I wink and he offers a soft smirk. He wraps a towel me before slowly heading over to the room service menu and then easing onto the bed on his side, looking up at me with a loving gaze. _Doesn't he know how much I love him? Or how much he has offered me? No other man has ever given so much of himself in such a short time._

"What?" He asks warmly, breaking my thoughts as I slowly walk up to him and the stand before him with a hungry gaze.

"You...like that...here with me," I confess as I too ease my towel wrapped body down beside him. "Just almost too good to be true."

Mac's strong hand gently wraps around my neck as he brings his lips to mine. "It's true," he whispers as we pull apart. He hears my stomach slightly grumble and then looks at me with a knowing grin. "Dinner. What do you feel like eating?"

"Chocolate covered Mac," I tease and he blushes.

"I meant real food."

"Oh real food," I slightly pout and he pokes my side so my lips curl into a smile. "What can you afford?"

"Just ask and it's yours."

"Tempting offer," I arch a brow.

"Oh really? What did you..." he starts as I lean in and whisper something in his ear and his face goes a deeper shade of red.

"They um...don't have that," he slightly coughs and I just laugh as I roll onto my stomach so I am beside him; both of us looking at the menu. "You smell amazing," he whispers, our bodies once again generating more heat than we thought possible.

"Well since you're an adventurous eater now how about we try this," I point to the menu and he arches his brows in wonder but offers a shrug and I know he's game. "Don't forget the wine."

"Never a doubt," he confirms as he reaches for the phone and I slowly wander toward the bathroom to change into something a little more comfortable for lying around in. I close the door and look at my reflection and despite the slight bruise from Stonehenge my face is glowing; in fact all of me is glowing and I know it's more than the hot water to blame.

Mac is such an amazing man, but just like him, I too worry that the bubble will burst and all this happiness will be taken away from me. I hear him talking in a low warm tone and then silence. I quickly change and then head back into the main room; his broad shoulders and back to me, his body still only covered with a towel. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and plant a warm kiss on his bare shoulder.

"Did you order me what I wanted?"

"Hopefully," he mumbles, his hands holding mine. He strains is neck to see that I have changed and then a small crease starts to form on his handsome face as he turns me around. His lips curl into an automatic smile as he gazes upon the leopard print, satin robe I have outfitted myself in.

"Wow," he whispers as he gently undoes the satin ties around my waist and lets the fabric slide open, revealing black lace. "Where are those handcuffs?" He flirts and I just blush.

"You're tired."

"Stella, either you better handcuff me or...you can't just walk around like that..." he moans as he looks around for something to put on, before turning back to me with a frown.

I quickly retie the straps, taking my lush body away from his view; relishing in his loving gaze, once again making me feel wanted and desired without even having to express it in words. I gently caress his face and as my lips plant a warm kiss on his, I slide a small package into his hands. He pulls back and looks at it in wonder. "What is this?"

"For you to tempt me with," I whisper as he opens the small amount of tissue to reveal a pair of black satin boxers. He looks up at me in amusement.

"They have men's stuff there?"

"So I take you have never shopped in Victoria's Secret before."

"Maybe I should start," he offers in haste.

"Think you'd find a few things there you'd like?" I asked with an arched brow as my fingers fumble with the towel wrapped around his waist before he is once again completely naked before me. He goes to quickly cover himself with the satin shorts but I take his hands in mine and wrap them around my waist before my arms go around his neck and I kiss him firmly on the mouth.

"I think I could find a few things _you'd_ like," he whispers and my lips curl into a smile that he kisses once more. He regrettably pulls away, puts on the shorts and then takes the towel into the bathroom before closing the door and sealing himself away from my view.

I putter around the hotel room, sopping up the rest of the water that was on the tile floor around the hot tub and then head out onto the balcony, letting the warm night air tempt my senses as the sun starts to set; bathing me in a warm golden glow. I sense Mac coming closer and smile when his strong arms wrap around me; holding me against his bare chest, his body now displaying the shorts I purchased for him.

"This setting right now reminds me a little of San Jose."

"Costa Rica or California?" He questions.

"Costa Rica. That was my last job before the Messer fiasco."

"Who did you know down there?" Mac asks.

"Romero Juandez."

"The crime lord?" He asks in shock. "You did that job?" His shock turns to an impressed tone. "Thought it was a man."

"Most men do."

"The ripples into the underground arms world still haven't subsided when his rival was murdered. Any complications?" My body tenses but then I remember a discussion I had with Jessica about finding my soul mate and finally having someone to share my pain with and somehow telling Mac is not as bad as I thought it would be.

XXXXXXXX

I feel Stella's body tense in mine and now I wonder if I should have pressed for further details. But I want her to know that she can trust me with her pain; even from the past and so am pleased when she continues.

"I wasn't told his wife was dead and so when I took him out his two daughters were left to fend for themselves," her voice offers in a dead whisper, her eyes watering as she remembers the painful memory.

"Stella I'm so..." I start only to have her gently squeeze my hand and I stop. "Please stop if it's too painful."

"I'm not afraid to tell you Mac," she offers and I breathe an inward sigh of relief.

"Well I remember you telling me how hard it was for you growing up, and then with the Messer's and not being able to make Lucy and orphan so I can't imagine the pain you must have felt when you learned what happened to those two girls."

"Still have nightmares from them," her voice offers in sorrow and I feel my heart break. I hug her close, her arms crossing against her chest, her hands latching onto mine, keeping her secure against my rapidly beating heart. "If I had of known I might have backed out except that he had sold other children into slavery. So when Jaundez contacted me and I had learned all this, I didn't think twice."

"A family in turmoil," I whisper in misery.

"Experienced in that area besides Adam?"

"My last job was in Dubai."

"The Emir's brother?" Her head swivels to look at me in surprise. "That was you?" She manages with an impressed sounding tone. "My turn to be impressed."

"Yeah that was quite the hot bed after my bullet met its mark, but I was protected in the royal safe house until some of the fanfare died down and then flown home by armed escort."

"Any nightmares from that one?"

"Too many to even count. Funny thing is, until that job, Sid was the only man I have ever known that has a strong bond of love even though his wife is long dead. I envy that."

"And the Emir's sister in law?"

"She found love and comfort in the arms of a man that was also murdered by her rotten husband but not before he left her this heartfelt letter where he pledged his life and futur..." my voice finally cracks and I have to swallow hard to keep my eyes from tearing up.

"Mac?" Stella gently questions as she twists herself around in my embrace to gaze at me in sorrow.

"It's nothing really," I offer with a smile she knows isn't genuine.

"You can talk to me; you don't have to think I won't think you manly or something lame like that for showing me how your heart really feels."

"Just never heard another man speak like that. When I found that letter I also wanted that but um...feared it would never happen," I whisper, looking down as my eyes finally water. When I look back up a lone tear escapes the corner of my eye and start to slide down my face. I quickly lift my hand to brush it away but Stella gently pushes my hand back down and then to my delight and surprises offers me the most amazing kiss as her soft lips absorb the salty tear; forcing me to look at her in wonder once again.

"I love you," she whispers and I pull her close and plant a hard firm kiss on her moist lips; crushing them with passion and force that in a few seconds I have to pull apart so each of us can take a breath of air.

"Wow," she mumbles, looking at me with a flushed face as I just stare back with a frown.

"That letter was heartfelt and powerful," I huff, running a hand over my hair in with some emotional frustration. "I still have nightmares."

Stella's arms wrap around my waist as she leans her head on my chest, some stray dry curls, tickling my bare chest.

"Wish we had gotten the hang of this long ago," I dare to mention.

"Better late than never," she quips and I finally force myself self to offer a small smirk instead of a heavy frown. "And let me guess, I'm sure you actually had time to find something nice for Jessica, while I had to go home to Don, with only my private battles to frustrate him."

"Busted," she smiles, looking up at me with a warm gaze. "But then again, if you did spend time buying him gifts I would have to wonder about you two," she finishes and I finally reward her with a slight laugh.

I am about to tell her something more when we hear a soft knock at the door and a voice calling out room service.

"Do you want to eat out here?" I ask in haste. "Our balcony is pretty high up and we have an amazing sunset and very few neighbours."

"Not worried about privacy?" She queries.

"Well we'll make sure we go inside and have sex," I retort and she just shakes her head as I hurry for the door and she sets up the small table for the food. I open the door and allow the two hotel staff to enter, one to make up our dinner table and the other to set up the other items I asked for when Stella was in the bathroom.

_I just hope she likes this_, I ponder as I rejoin her outside; after having drawn the heavy inner curtains so she can't see what I have planned.

"Fresh Lobster, excellent choice Sir," the room service waiter compliments as he pours us two glasses of wine; our food already set and waiting and then takes his leave, heading back inside to help his friend and then we hear the door close, automatically locking behind them to ensure our privacy once again.

"Mac, this looks amazing," Stella notes as we settle in to enjoy our fine meal, both trading stories about what dining was like when we had no money.

"Canned tuna huh," I mention and Stella smirks.

"After awhile all the beans tasted like cardboard."

"But you sure can cook now."

"Well when I was finally not strapped for cash I paid for some authentic cooking lessons; just to you know..."

"No what?" I am quick to wonder.

"Well make myself more attractive to a mem..." she starts and I gently squeeze her hand.

"You were ever worried about that?" I ask with a heavy frown.

"Mac, you aren't the only one with insecurities."

"But Stella, you are perfect," I comment and she blushes, looking down with a shy smile.

"Hardly but thanks."

"That's my line," I am quick to throw at her and she looks back up with a grin.

"I guess we both have things to work on."

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the meal is once again spent sharing small tidbits and anecdotes about our past missions and what things we had to face, economics wise.

"Really? A cardboard box? Mac!" I gently scold and he smirks.

"Well it was all I could afford at that time. But trust me it was one night and then I just broke into my own apartment and made a dozen spare keys," he frowns and I just smile. We finish dinner and then just relax on the now dimly lit balcony, night already fallen.

Mac suddenly stands up, heads back inside and then comes back out with something grasped in his thick palm.

"Mac?"

"Do you trust me?" He asks warmly as he comes and stands behind me, my heart beating faster in anticipation.

"I..."

"Stella, I give you my word I would rather kill myself than let any harm come to you by my actions. Just a bit of fun," he lightly begs and I swallow my fear and nod my head. He gently fits my black satin blindfold over my face, blocking out the light but causing my heart to race. My fingers automatically reach for it but he gently kisses them and they stop. "Please?"

"Okay."

"Trust me Stella, you will enjoy this," he whispers as he helps me stand up. He leads me back into the hotel room and closes the door for privacy before helping me take off my robe so that I am only clad in lace before his hungry eyes. The room smells like roses and warm chocolate and my lips curl into an automatic smile. "Are you okay?"

"I am," I assure him; once again amazed that he wants to put my needs before his own.

"Come with me," he instructs as he leads me over to the bed and helps me lay down before spooning up beside me. The fact that I can't see what he has planned has more than doubled my desire for him, my mind now in eager expectation. When I had bought the pink handcuffs I wasn't sure how Mac would react. I know every man's fantasy is for stuff like that to be used as sexy foreplay but I never imagined that it would help to reciprocate these sexy actions in return. _Have I told him in the last five minutes how much I love him? _Then before I can react he brings something warm to my lips and I open them to taste melted chocolate on a plump, juicy strawberry.

I crush the fruit with my lips before his lips are on mine, crushing the fruit, driving the taste further into my mouth with his warm tongue, my desire for him exploding on contact.

"Oh Mac..." I whisper, almost out of breath as he finally finishes kissing the rest of the chocolate off my mouth, my mind racing with delight. He brings another, drops a small amount of the warm sludge on my neck and then starts to devour it off with his warm lips; forcing my body to arch and beg for more. I lay in agonizing ecstasy as he brings me the third and then once again crushes my lips before he gently lifting the blindfold off to reveal his surprise; a room decorated with warm candles and fresh flowers and a small pot of melted chocolate and fresh fruit for us to enjoy.

"I hope you..." he starts only to have me dip my finger into the warm sludge and smear some on his mouth before gathering his face in my hands and hungrily devouring the offering before me; his groans of delight a true reward for my impulsive actions.

"I do love it, more than you might know."

"That makes me happy."

"Mmm chocolate covered Mac," I smile as I am the one to offer him a fresh strawberry covered with chocolate, pushing into his open mouth and then helping him devour the after dinner aphrodisiac. Some fresh berry juice drips down his chin and my tongue gently teases it away and already his body is on its way to betraying his need for me once again.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers as he tempts me with another piece of dark ecstasy. This time I take the piece and hold it between my teeth and offer him half; the piece of fruit and sweet chocolate, exploding in our mouths at the same time; forcing delighted groans from both our mouths.

The second time I just dip his finger into the chocolate and then bring it to my mouth and gently suck it off; his body exploding in delight. I feel his warm fingers dancing around the waistband of his silk boxers and finally he's freed himself once again, his body begging mine for a release.

"Damn it Stella," he gently curses and I just offer a small laugh.

"Foreplay Mac," I mention as I place more chocolate on his lips and tenderly nibble it off with my tongue, forcing his hands to automatically reach for whatever lace they can land on; freeing myself for his need. His strong arms prop himself up so that this time he's on top, his body happily moving into whatever position I need it, his lips tempting my neck, my back arching into his body as we become one, once more.

His fingers get stuck in my sweaty curls as my fingernails gently dig into his back, his lips offering small moans of delight into my ear as he plants warm kisses on the sensitive lobe. Unfortunately our movement has caused chocolate to spill onto the luxury bedding but neither of us seem to notice until I feel some of the warm sludge make it's way onto my arm, Mac quick to gently devour my skin; forcing my lips to reward his ear with groans of delight.

His lips once again meet mine and as we near our climax, Mac's mouth is hungrily devouring my damp skin. I offer one more gasp before the room is finally quiet; two heart beats trying to calm after the romantic excitement they were offered.

Mac looks down at me, tenderly pushing some sweaty hair off my forehead and then planting a kiss just above my eyes.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"Mac?"

"For making me feel like I can do just about anything. It's like I don't have to be afraid of even doing small things but when I put forth a major effort it's truly worth it. Does that sound stupid?" He asks with a slight frown, his handsome face once again wondering if I approve.

I gently bring his lips to mine and offer a warm kiss. "I love you Mac. Even if you could only offer those words, it would be more than enough; but the fact you even wanted to do all this..." my voice nearly cracks. "You are amazing. And this is a first for me."

He beams under the praise and his insecurity is once again at bay where it belongs. I look over at the tub and arch a brow.

"So much for round two?"

"Stella, you need to let me catch up," he huffs, slumping down beside me, offering a contented smile and a small laugh as our bodies detach. We lay side by side; glowing with wonderful sweat and some chocolate markings on display for reminders.

Mac looks over at the melting pot and frowns. "Think we'll be invited back here?" He wonders, looking at the brown mess on the bedspread.

"Probably will give them ideas for lover's packages," I wink and he offers a soft blush. "Plus I think we can afford a generous tip."

XXXXXXXX

As I gaze at Stella's beautiful face, I can't even describe to her how easy it is for my insecurities to just disappear when she offers even the simplest of reassurance. I have never felt confident around women; certainly none I have ever arranged something like this for. I know I don't have to offer anything elaborate but the fact that she just takes such happy delight in my efforts, forces me to want to spoil her even more.

She offers me another piece of fruit and I am happy to accept it, leaning in and letting some of the sweet juice drip onto her mouth before I tenderly kiss it away; pulling back and being rewarded with a loving smile. No woman has ever wanted me this much or made me feel this needed and desired. Part of me wants to remind myself that soon the bubble will burst and irony will laugh at my miserable existence once more; but the other part tries to beat into my head that I have worked long and hard, and search practically the world over for the woman in my arms; my soul mate. I have finally found her and will never let go.

I finally notice Stella struggling to keep her eyes open and I am quick to act on it.

"Mac?"

"Just rest," I instruct as she wants to help me clean up. I pull back the covers on the King size bed and she's quick to move herself into a better sleeping position, while I carefully put the melting pot onto the table and then put out all the candles; only a small beside light offering warm shadows along the walls.

"Mac?" Stella questions again as I near the bed; still naked, her hungry eyes devouring me once again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" I question.

"For coming into my life. I know it's sappy but I had to tell you."

I gently spoon up beside her as she pulls the light cover over us both. I look at her with a serious gaze before taking her hand in mine and kissing her fingers.

"Thank you for being available to come into my life. Sappy?" I counter and she playfully pokes my side. She reaches over and turns off the light and then carefully drapes herself over my chest, her arm resting near my waist to avoid some of the harsh bruises below my right breastbone.

I wrap my arms around her, holding her close and kiss her head.

"Goodnight Stella."

"Goodnight Mac."

I close my eyes, thinking tonight I'll be whisked into a world of untold amazing fantasies with Stella as the main attraction for each one. And that works for the first few hours. Then something happens. And I'm not sure if it was all the talk about our past assignments that finally caught up, but soon my mind is showing me images of a time when I was in Cuba, the assignment before the one that ended the CIA game for me permanently.

XXXXXXXX

_'Can't...do this...'_

I hear Mac's voice speaking and I am quick to open my eyes; seeing that we are still in our darkened luxury hotel room but Mac's naked body, tense and slightly trembling.

"Mac?" I whisper.

_'Won't...allow this...'_

His voice is angry and although hushed, when he offers a curse I know his dreams have turned to nightmares and I am at once covered with sorrow and remorse.

_'Kill me first..._'

"Kill me?" I echo, my face now a mix of worry and wonder.

_'Kill...ME!'_ Mac shouts before his body jolts awake and his breathing is shallow and rapid. I quickly turn on the light and look at his wild eye expression and gently squeeze his hand.

"Mac, it's me, you are safe," I am quick to tell him and he looks at me; his face flushed and his brow damp. "Nightmare?"

"Something I had almost erased from my memory," he huffs as he slumps back down into the soft pillows, his warm blue eyes staring off in the distance. "I guess all the talk today about past memories brought it back."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It needed to come out."

"Was the nightmare about when you were left for dead?"

"No, something I didn't even tell Sid."

"Tell me," I softly urge.

"I was in Israel on a job for someone I suspected on the inside of being a traitor. I think that's what led to my near death the next time I was out; the assignment in Russia coming on the heels of this one."

"Who was it for?" I ask with growing anxiety.

"Well it turned out to be an assignment with the target as the President of the US. I couldn't do it; I had to much respect for the man to end his life for someone's twisted political agenda. But when I called to confront my contact I was told he was working on something top secret and I never talked to him again."

"Mac..." I start in dread.

"What?" He wonders.

"That's the same thing that happened to me. I was there also and betrayed by a so called confidant."

"Where?"

"Mac, I too was in Israel with the same target and story."

"What?"

"Who was your contact?"

"Stanton Gerard."

I look at him and feel my world start to slow. "Pardon? Stan Gerard?"

"Stella?" He asks, noting the look of panic on my face. "What is it?"

"Stanton Gerard also sent me on my ill fated assignment."

Both of us sit and stare at the other for what seems like an eternity. "How is this possible?"

"We were working for the same man?" Mac queries.

"Who tried to kill us both at the same time back then?"

"And now? Ten years later the same setup, this time to get us to kill each other?" Mac is quick to ask.

"Could he be CNC?"

"Why?"

"I don't know about you Mac, but we need to get Adam to start with him like right now. He could be the man who is trying to kill us."

"Well if you are right, then time just shortened on all of us."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so I have never had Gerard in my stories yet and have the other villan's as OC's in this and other's so hopefully that's okay that he's the main badguy. Please don't give up if you are disappointed. At least you'll be able to put a familiar face to CNC and that might make it easier for you to relate to him instead of another OC. Please review and let me know what you thought of this smexy chapter and thanks!

**PS:** All I Need updates tomorrow


	26. A New Understanding & A New Plan

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 26 - ****A New Understanding & A New Plan**

**A/N: **Okay so the lame site isn't working and I hope this whole page displays. If not please PM me and I'll have to reload. thanks and enjoy!

* * *

I stare at Stella for what seems like an entire lifetime before my brain finally sends words to my mouth. "How can this be? You and I...did you ever...I mean we never crossed paths before as I would have remembered you. But did you ever..."

"Hear about you?" She asks softly, her brow also creased. "Not personally. Just _The Marine_ and then only by reputation in later years. You?"

"Same as you. But why us? Just because we refused to complete an assignment?"

"And why not try to kill us right after that when we didn't complete it; why wait until now?"

I reach for my blackberry and dial Adam.

"Mac," he yawns. "What time is it?"

"It's not that late Adam," I offer with a small smirk.

"Mac, its midnight here."

"We need some help. I need you to find everything Stanton Gerard. Go back ten or fifteen years if you have to but Stella and I share a connection to him."

"Aye aye 007," Adam states over the phone and Stella offers a warm smile. "Call you back when I can."

I lean back into the pillows and offer a heavy sigh.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever wonder about me? I mean enough to..." her voice trails off.

I look at her with a slight frown before shaking my head. "Thought you would just put a bullet between my eyes and walk away laughing," I reply in a small tone.

"Maybe if I didn't know you. But then I'm sure you would have probably done the same for me. I had heard about your reputation long ago and..."

"And what?" I urge.

"I was afraid. I figured someone like that must be mean, angry..."

"A dictator?" I arch my brows in wonder.

"Yeah sorry."

"Why are you sorry? My impression of you wasn't much different. I have met some other female assassins and trust me they weren't..."

"What?" She smiles.

"Well they weren't you. More like what a woman thinks a man thinks a woman in this industry should be like. Mean, angry, butch..."

"A dictator?" She counters and I smirk. "You know I used to sit alone and wonder if I would just grow old; alone and unloved."

I look at her with a frown. "You? Not possible. That future was to be mine and mine alone," I whisper, looking away in torment.

"Until now," Stella offers.

However, as the minutes pass I allow my anger to build until she can sense my body tense, my fists balling tightly and she's quick to call me on it.

"Mac?"

"Where the hell has he been all this time?" I demand in anger, not really expecting her to be able to provide me a satisfying answer.

"Mac I don't think he's been lying in wait for us all these years. But Adam..."

"Yeah if we're lucky!"

"Mac, he'll be..."

"Why now? Our assignments were fakes!"

"This guy could be testing us once again?"

"Before he leaves us for dead?"

"That scar on your back and thigh?" Stella mentions softly.

"Small reminders of how trusting I was and that..."

"You'll never trust again?" Stella questions.

"I refuse to allow myself to be played like that again!" I hiss with a slight scowl as I finally push myself out of bed and walk toward the mini fridge, pulling on my silk boxers just as I reach it. I bend down, pull open the small door and quickly grab the small bottle of whisky and then turn around to see Stella watching me with a wondering expression.

"Tell me you are not going to drown your brain cells with that."

"I just need..." I start and she's quick to push her perfect naked body out of bed and hurry up to me; my face already displaying a small grin.

"You need to talk to me and tell me what you are thinking instead of resorting back to your old ways," she gently instructs, her hand trying to take the bottle from mine.

"I need a drink!" I argue, looking away, trying not to let the sight of her perfect naked body distracted my distorted reasoning.

"Mac, look at me," she insists but I shake my head and quickly pull away, heading for the balcony and some much needed fresh air. I hear Stella behind me but already my mind is racing in wonder as to why he's come out of hiding after all these years?

I finally hear her shuffling up to me and turn my head sideways to see that she has at least covered herself up, but a smile doesn't form, my mind is now racing with terrible thoughts at our own demise; my future once again muddled. But Stella stands where she is, silent and wondering. The fact that she hesitates to come close has my heart now in pain.

"I won't hurt you," I lament.

"Hurting yourself, hurts me," she offers in sorrow.

"Why now Stella? Why the hell now!" I growl in anger, my fists tightening.

"Mac, we won't know anything until Adam tells us what he's found and we need to wait and not jump to any rash conclusions before we know the facts."

"That's all I know."

"Time to change Mac."

"I can't damn it!" I curse as my fingers grasp the small liquor bottle in my hand so hard that the glass shatters in my thick palm, cutting the tender skin in places, embedding glass into my tender skin and spraying the deck below with golden poison and glass shards.

"Mac!" Stella exclaims in a panic as she rushes to me, trying to get my hand.

"I'm okay!" I insist, looking at her in frustration. "Why the hell now!" I gently growl and she just shakes her head as her eyes start to water.

"I don't know Mac. I wish I did, but I don't. I'm sorry."

I feel instant remorse at her defeated expression and so immediately drop the scowl and offer a soft frown. She reaches for my bloody hand and I curse myself inwardly for being upset at her. "I'm not mad at you. I just thought that my future had..."

"_Our_ future, right Mac?" She quickly corrects, dropping my bloody palm.

"What?"

"You're worried about _our_ future right?"

"Yes, right."

"You said my future."

"It was a slip."

"But you don't believe it do you?" She swallows back her sorrow, and my heart starts to race faster.

"Stella?"

"Inside Mac, do you believe all the words you tell me? In your heart? That we are investing in our future together?"

"Yes, but...but now I have doubts about...no not about us and...damn it..."

"So all that talk about our growing old together, means what? Just something to say before we make love? To get me in the mood and into your bed?"

"That's not fair and you know it!"

"Neither is making me second guess my love for you Mac," she counters and I just wince. "I am in this just as much as you!"

"I am not trying..."

"Do you see a future for _us_?"

"In light of this new information?"

XXXXXXXX

I stare at him almost dumfounded. "Mac, this new information could be nothing. I made a guess it was CNC but for all we know, Adam could come back and tell us that Stanton Gerard is dead! So far that is the only memory that connects us that seems to fit what we are looking for. But why so far back? To me, we are barking up the wrong tree, but I'm not sure. And unlike you it seems, I am actually not willing to just toss aside everything that we have worked so hard to build in favor of a quick exit."

"I'm not looking for..."

"If you don't want to be with me then just say it!"

"I do want that. But..."

"So when you said you loved me, which part of your body was talking?"

"Damn it Stella, that's not fair."

"So now I'm jumping to conclusions? Well I guess we have one more thing in common."

With those cutting words, I turn and head back inside, my heart racing and my face flush; some fresh tears forcing my eyes to sparkle in the dimly lit luxury suite. I hadn't planned to say those things to him but the last thing I want is to pour out my heart and invest time in a future that might never come to fruition. I love Mac, but if he doesn't want me as his soul mate then I better be able to walk away clean. Sad thing is; from the day I met him, my heart belonged to him and him alone and I knew I was damned.

I head into the bathroom and close the door, bury my head in my crossed arms over my knees and offer a small cry, mostly out of anger and frustration, instead of sorrow and misery. I hear the balcony door close and Mac offer a whispered curse as his footsteps near the bathroom.

"Stella?" He asks in a broken tone.

"Be out in a few minutes," I offer weakly as he gently pushes the door open, some blood droplets smattering on the clean tile floor as I quickly grab a nearby tissue and dab my eyes. He looks at me in remorse, a defeated expression on his handsome face; but won't come any closer; afraid to come near to me as I was before of him.

"I don't deserve your help Stella, but...I just don't want you to hate me for something I said in anger."

"Mac, I could never hate you."

"You might after tonight."

"Mac..."

"Stella, we were working so hard to rebuild our trust and at the first sign of a test I threw it back in your face!" He curses himself as he turns to leave.

"Mac, wait. Don't go."

"Stella, I yelled at you for no reason and I lost your..."

"You haven't lost my love or my trust."

"I haven't?" He asks weakly, his eyes threatening sorrow.

"No. Come here," I gently instruct, my heart breaking at his posture and his words.

"I'm sorry," he whispers as he pushes the door open and comes and kneels down before me on the soft mat on the bathroom floor. "Stella, I never want to hurt you, especially with stupid words or make you afraid of me in any way."

I finally notice his eyes are also slightly wet and I display a slight frown in wonder. "Mac..."

"Stella, I promised my actions wouldn't hurt you and..." his voice breaks again as he swallows hard. "I'm sorry."

He gently leans his head into my lap, the back of his neck sweaty and his shoulders tense. I tenderly massage his head and feel his warm breath tickle my bare leg as he allows himself to exhale a heavy sigh. But when I feel a stray tear escape his eye, I quickly lift his head and this time it's my turn for my heart to break.

"Mac, don't..." I lament as I gently kiss away another tear. "I can't take it when you are sad."

"Stella, I have searched for you all my life and now to almost lose it over something so small and stupid. I have never known true love before and I guess to push something away even before it has a real chance to begin..."

"Is your way of saving yourself?" I finish and he nods his head.

"It's all I know how to do," he laments.

"Do you want me to leave? Because you give me..." I start only to have him use his uninjured hand to bring my lips to his and silence me with a firm kiss.

"If you leave me now, I will die," he moans, looking at me in sorrow. "I always jump to conclusions, you should know that about me by now."

"All too well," I lightly comment. "Still hurts my heart to hear."

"And for that I deserve to be punished," he frowns.

"Somehow I get the feeling you'd enjoy that."

But when he holds up his chewed up palm I offer a wince and look at him with a frustrated stare.

"Okay maybe not. Mac, what on earth did you do to yourself!" I scold as I finally swallow my sorrow; a new mission to be completed right now. I take Mac by the arm, help him up and force him to wait on the toilet seat while I head back into the hotel room and head for my purse, hurrying back with my small first aid kit ready to go. He offers his bloody palm and I sit down beside him; gently picking the small pieces of glass from his tender flesh.

I say nothing as I continue, his eyes fixed on my every move, his face still tense and full of wonder and sorrow. Mac might think he's a private man, but he wears his heart on his sleeve around me and I'm at once scared and honored to be in such a position. I can't blame him for being scared as in truth I am also; but I guess where his strength lies in other areas, mine will always be the ability to reason things out before rushing in where angels fear to tread as he says he likes to do; ensuring our romantic future will always be secure. And I know that because when I try to make amends, Mac is the first to join me.

Mac offers a small intake of air and a slight gasp as the cool disinfectant mixes with the bloody flesh and I look up at him in remorse.

"Sorry," I whisper as I gently blow on his palm to dry the disinfectant.

"Why are you sorry? I did this to myself, you should have just let it fester until morning..." his voice trails off in anger.

"Well I guess when you developed gangrene and have to spend some of your hard earned millions having your hand amputated and then a new one surgically attached you could find some small comfort in telling yourself I told you so," I state firmly, looking up to see him now offering an amused expression. "Could happen," I throw at him and he finally rewards me with a soft warm smile.

"Thank you."

I finally finish up by placing two large bandages on his hand and then wrapping some gauze around it and securing it with a small piece of medical tape before placing his hand back in his lap and then going to stand up. Mac gently grabs me around the waist and pulls me onto his lap, my head resting on top of his. He offers a heavy sigh but no words. And as he looks at his hand, offering a slight wince as he tries to flex it, no words are needed as actions just spoke volumes.

"Maybe I should have kept you in the handcuffs all night," I whisper and his lips produce a small laugh, our bodies generating heat around us.

"You still can," he mentions hopefully.

"Mac, I think you've earned a night sleeping on your own," I tell him and he curses.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Beside you."

"Ste-lla," he groans.

"Come on Mac, we both need to rest."

But without saying anything further I push myself up off his lap and stand up, gently take him by the arm and pull him to his feet and lead him back into the bedroom. He looks at his blackberry and frowns.

"Give Adam a break, he's more than helped us and it is three AM," I whisper as I take the small electronic device from his hand and push him backward into the warm, inviting bed. He pulls my arm and takes me with him, me crashing onto his bruised chest and his lungs offering a small gasp when my full weight lands where he didn't expect. I just shake my head and look down at him with a frown, pushing some now damp hair off his forehead.

"What on earth am I to do with you?"

"Just don't leave because of something I do."

I plant a warm kiss on his inviting lips and then slowly roll off him; careful not to do any further damage.

"Stella."

I prop myself up on one elbow, still looking down at the handsome man at my fingertips and smile. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"I want to jump to a bunch of rash conclusions as to why now after all these years but it could just be a coincidence," he huffs and I nod my head in agreement. "But I am going to try to be patient. Why are you still here?"

"What? Mac, what do you mean?"

"With me?"

"Worried that I have seen the dark side of you and might want to leave?"

"Yes."

I look at his face and his question is more of doubt on his part than on mine. I lean in and kiss him one more on the lips and pull back.

"I love you; that's why."

XXXXXXXX

And that was it.

Despite my stupid actions ten minutes earlier she's still here with me because she loves me. I know I don't deserve her, especially after my harsh words earlier but the fact that she can see me in my weakest moments and still want to be at my side to help me fight the next battle, tells me our love is secure and not to doubt it. And if I have to spend the next lifetime trying to convince her that I love only her; it's a task I'm more than willing to take up.

"Mac, it's late and you need sleep," she warmly informs me as I look at my now throbbing hand and then up at her with a frown.

"But Adam..." I go to protest.

"Is good but not a miracle worker. Besides he'll need his sleep also."

I offer only a heavy sigh, followed by a slight yawn but as I see her also struggling to keep awake I know I must do this for both of us. I nod my head and she rewards me with a warm smile and wiggles herself back in beside me but not lying on my chest as before; the cold immediately hitting me. However, I know my stupid actions from earlier have garnered me this result and I must accept the consequences for my own actions. I turn off the light and am thankful when, although not on me entirely, her arm drapes across my waist, and my mood is once again not as dismal as I feared it might be.

"Try to sleep Mac," Stella whispers, kissing my bare shoulder with her warm lips.

However, as I hear her breathing starting to slow, my mind is still active trying to figure out what we are not seeing with regards to our new common connection. An hour later I am still trying to fight sleep, Adam still not sending me anything, and so I really have no excuse but to close my eyes and surrender to the dark bliss of slumber; Stella already way ahead of me, her light snoring finally being absorbed by my tired brain.

When I open my eyes next, warm sun is starting to bath both of us in golden rays; Stella still asleep, but this time held carefully in my strong embrace. I plant a soft kiss on her nose and she gently wrinkles her face and I can't help but smile as I commit the peaceful picture to my memory. She slowly opens her eyes; emerald green connecting with sapphire blue and I have to offer a warm smile and plant a good morning kiss on her inviting lips.

"Sleep well?" She asks with a slight yawn, her amazing body stretching in my arms. She snuggles deeper into my embrace and offers a contented sigh that my ears happily drink in, my arms instinctively tightening around her, holding her close.

"A little. You?"

"A little," she teases, poking my side under the covers, forcing a small laugh from my tired lips. "Now that's more like it. You need to laugh more."

"I need to have sex more," I state firmly and she arches a brow in suspicion.

"Laughing while having sex?" She counters and I just smirk as my blackberry buzzes to life. I quickly reach for it and see that it's from Sid not Adam. "What does he say?" Stella wonders.

"It's from Sid."

_'Mac, if you are reading this, you need something else to distract you as Stella must either be asleep or asleep. Adam is finally asleep, poor kid was up all night but I think you might be surprised by what he's found. He's worth his keep. Now get off your ass and go join her in the shower. Sid.'_

I have to laugh as Stella looks at me with a playful glance. "How is it he knows you so well?"

"Scary isn't it?"

"Well he did offer some good advice, since you do still smell like fruit."

"A shower for two?" I ask with a wide grin.

"Would have been nice if you hadn't hurt your hand like you did," she states and I just pout. "Stop with the sad face Mac, you did this to yourself."

"But..." I beg in protest. "Stella, please?" I try again; my body already going hard at the thought of a hot make out session in the large walk in shower.

"How about I shower and you have a bath?" She teases as I finally push my fingers into her side and gently poke, making her laugh. Then before she can react, I push the covers off us, gather up her scantily clad body in my strong arms and carry her to the bathroom, depositing her just before the glass doors of the walk in shower.

"So I can watch you?" She smiles.

"Nice try," I counter as I turn to open the door and pull the hot water on.

She playfully grabs the waistband of my shorts, pulling me back to her open arms. Her hand wraps around my neck, grasping some dark strands before her mouth forces my lips to lock with hers in a firm, passionate kiss, that when finished leaves me a little breathless.

"Wow," I whisper with a growing smile. "You are joining me for sure."

Her grin matches mine as I am finally released from her grasp and allowed to turn on the water, the steam instantly starting to fill up the space, warming the tiles for our arrival. I quickly shed my satin boxers as Stella heads in before me, her naked body tempting me once again. I know my hand will get wet and need to be redressed; offering possible pain, but to have her like me before this, I'll gladly push it aside.

I turn on all the water spouts and soon we are being assaulted from all sides by warm streams of water, my arms already pulling her close, my body already hard against her bare skin and well on its way to betraying my need and love for her. My fingers get trapped in damp curls as I keep her lips captive against mine, hungrily devouring them as water droplets try to invade were lip and tongue aren't meeting.

I offer a small groan of delight as she pushes me up against the now warm tiles; moving my body into whatever position she needs to be comfortable to enjoy herself. My other hand is around her back holding her bare chest pressed up against mine; her hands on my back, her nails digging in.

She offers small gasps and moans as we finally connect, the warm water dancing all over us as we move about in the enclosed space.

"Oh Mac..." Stella whispers in my ear before gently sucking the lobe and I'm about ready to release myself into her.

"Stella!" I gasp as she grabs some wet hair and forces my lips to her neck, her back arching into my embrace once again.

"And you wanted to leave, naughty boy," she gently scolds, grabbing my wet ass and giving it a squeeze, my soft yelp quickly silenced by her hungry lips.

"Never," I mumble as we continue, the heat from our bodies and the steam from the shower, making both of us a little light headed.

Stella offers once more gasp before I am leaning against the warm tiled wall, the energy I gained overnight, almost gone. Stella looks at me with a loving gaze, pushing wet matted hair off my forehead and kissing my lips once more.

"No one has ever made me feel as good as you," she praises and my love for her grows inside my heart and mind; once again cementing that there is no need for my stupid insecurity, she's not leaving anytime soon.

She finally pulls apart, much to my dismay and hands me a bar of soap and I just chuckle. "Wash off the strawberries," she instructs with a warm smile.

XXXXXXXX

I gaze up into Mac's warm blue eyes, his handsome face still holding a playful expression as I hand him the soap. His strength is sometimes overpowering but when we make love; when he holds me close, his posture is more giving than taking and I have to compliment him on how he makes me feel. He gently turns me around and starts to lather some of the soap onto my back before gently rubbing it with his strong hands, not caring if soap is now teasing his tender palm.

I remember the actions from the night before and although I won't mention it, inside it still worries me that he's still so fragile when it comes to our future. I know he says the words, but I truly hope in my heart that he means it as much as he says he does.

"What are you thinking about?" Mac finally questions, breaking me from my would be morbid thoughts.

"Our future and how this new information might factor in; if at all."

"Before I feel asleep I have tried to think on another occasion that had such a turning point but the rest were routine and I can't place it. I mean I wasn't with the CIA as long as I have been on my own and I'm sure if this guy knows me know, then he must have known my handle before," Mac explains.

"After the CIA you and I never worked for the same person until now. Right?"

"Not that we discussed but then we each gave Adam a list so he'll be the one to figure it out right?"

"How much did we pay him?" I query with a smile as it's my turn to offer a back wash to Mac. I plant a warm kiss on his heated skin and wrap my arms around his bare waist.

"Stella?"

"Just love to hold you Mac, love feeling you like this; naked and vulnerable in my arms, knowing it's only you right now and you're not able to hide behind a mask of weapons or alcohol."

"I'm not a..."

"Not suggesting you are," I am quick to correct, kissing him once more. "Just like you like this."

Mac gently grabs my arms and twists his neck so that I can offer a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, before he looks back and I finally place some soap on his naked flesh. I see the scar on his back and offer a small frown as my fingers start to trace it; before my eyes travel down to the one on his inner thigh.

"Those were..."

"Death shots," Mac whispers and I gently gulp. "I managed to slow the shot to the femoral artery and thankfully I was found in time but..." his voice trails off as my mind shows terrifying images of Mac's slow death, lying alone in a foreign country with no one to miss you when you're gone.

"I'm thankful too," I hug him again and he smiles.

Finally after we have practically used up all the hot water the hotel has to offer, we both step outside and dry off, heading back into the main hotel room, a message waiting.

"Well?" I ask Mac in expectation and he looks at me with an expression that tells the whole story. "It's him right?"

"It is. Ready for this?"

"Tell me everything."

_'Mac and Stella, Sid let me sleep in so I guess I owe him one; got me away from Barbie hell_,' Mac starts reading as I finally sit down beside him, gently peeling off the wet bandage from his injured palm; just listening intently. _'So I found out some very interesting things about Stanton Gerard. First of all he's not dead; he's the guy who I believe owns the email address that was sent to our dead buddy Stonehenge. I have asked Kendall to check his name inside Interpol and she's doing that as we speak and I have yet to hear back so I hope she's okay. From the beginning, Stan did hire you both for the same assignment and then gave orders to two others to kill you. Seems like he has joined forces with another traitor inside the CIA, a name I am still working on, and the two of them came up with this plot to kill key political figures, using their own insiders; hence where you two came in. But when you two turned against him and refused to follow orders, apparently so did others._

_So you might think he has been dormant all these years and only coming after you now but ten years ago, when you two broke apart from the CIA he continued, taking out two CIA team members each year; one from each program, these deaths coincide with key political assassinations that were never solved, their would be killers never sought. He worked with the Jumper and Black Ops teams, both of which you two were members of. Here is the scary part, all of those team members are now dead except you two. Each team had ten members, we are now in year ten, you do the math.'_

I look at Mac as he stops reading, both of us trying to comprehend the serious implications of what Adam has uncovered.

_'Sid said you are probably both looking at each other dumbfounded but don't ask how I came by this information. Remember I too have less then reputable sources and friends. So you both have to hurry back here so we can all make a plan to stop this guy before takes out the last two team members. Oh that would be you two._

_PS: can you buy a new friend for Lucy? A human one? She's driving me crazy so much so that when I close my eyes, I think I am Barbie! Help! _

_Adam.'_

I offer a small smirk at Adam's last words as Mac slowly puts down his blackberry.

"So my whole team..."

"Our teams Mac, both of ours...all gone but us. Makes sense, over the years I'm sure like me, you have heard of those political assassinations and probably wondered who did it. It wasn't one of us it was Interpol; the organization we always feared would bring us to justice is the organization who's just as corrupt as..."

"We are?" Mac winces.

"We aren't lily white either Mac," I remind him. "But I did wonder why Interpol never worked harder to find us. Or the CIA?"

"Maybe they thought we were dead?"

"Until recently? I just don't buy it."

"This guy had an agenda all the time and was just waiting so he could do the honors himself. He paid Stonehenge to trap me, baiting you and then hopefully wanting Stonehenge to bring us both before him so he could kill us like he did the others. Which means..."

"Not only is he planning a hit on us but also..."

"A major world political figure," Mac huffs. "So it was true! Damn it!"

"We need to get to New York and regroup. Mac we need to stop this guy before something majorly catastrophic happens and the world scene disintegrates and we are both taken out, before we even have a chance to actually enjoy life."

"You're right," he agrees. "I'll make the arrangements."

_'Sid, we are on our way home.'_

XXXXXXXX

I finish up making the travel arrangements with the airline for us to fly first class but on a commercial airliner instead of on a private plane; just in case someone is still suspicious about activity going on. I got Adam to make it seem like us as a married couple arrived two weeks ago on our holiday and are returning on the same airline we took.

"Well Mrs. Foster," I casually mention to Stella as I too start to pack up my carry-on suitcase.

"Foster? What is my first name?" She requests.

"Mary."

"Mary Foster?" She lightly laughs and I look at her with a frown.

"Betty?" I try and she smirks, finishing her packing and then heading over to help me. She looks at my hand, which she had already freshly bandaged and then up at me with an arched brow.

"And what is my husband's name?"

"Michael?"

"Michael and Mary Foster?" She laughs and my face deepens in color. "When is Bingo night?"

"Stella," I huff.

"Just struck me as funny Mac," she mentions. She allows silence to build before I am quick to break it.

"What?" I ask, not looking at her.

"Didn't think I'd live long enough to be married," she mentions, forcing my eyes to lock with hers.

"Stella, I..." I start only to have her silence me with a quick kiss and I stop my sentence.

"Mac, I was just making conversation."

"Right," I huff as I finish my packing and then look around the room to see if we have forgotten anything; before turning back to Stella and seeing her watching me with an amused expression. "What?"

"I thought only women did that, obsess over what they have left behind."

"Told you I am one of a kind," I smirk and she just shakes her head.

"That you are."

We both slowly head out of the room, leaving behind tense moments and amazing memories, two things that we are happily bringing with us; the knowledge that our lives are in danger is something we know we could both do without. After checking out, I leave instructions for Senior Mendoza to pick up his car at the Hilton as we both get into a cab and head for the airport.

"Sao Paulo Guarulhos Airport," I instruct the cab driver in Portugese and Stella looks at me in wonder. "What?"

"You know you are full of surprises _Michael_," she emphasizes and I just roll my eyes as we near the International terminal of the large airport. We both head inside and check in, before wandering down toward the gate to wait for our flight to board. Stella leans her head on my shoulder, my arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

"This is kinda fun Mac," she mentions in a low tone, using my given name instead of the phony one I am traveling with.

"Us in a strange city? Still would rather fly private."

"That is because you are spoiled," she teases and I just smirk, my fingers making small circular patterns on her dress pants.

"Ah, is that it?"

"Yes. But admit it."

"That this is fun, traveling to an exotic place with you? Stella, are you serious? You actually need me to answer that?" I gently poke her side and she giggles; drawing a few more smiles from couples casting glances our way. "Of course I am enjoying this, well for the most part," I finish with a frown; the real situation always at the fore of my mind, reminding me that we aren't safe just yet.

"Okay so if you could pick one place...one place on earth right now...and don't say..."

"Greece!" I blurt out before she can finish.

"You can't pick Greece. Come on Mac, someplace else."

"Banff, Canada."

She twists her head around and looks at me in wonder. "Banff, Cana..."

"Yeah Banff. It's..."

"No, I know where it is," Stella's lips curl into a smile. "Do you ski?"

"You don't have to ski, to enjoy a private mountain side chalet with a steaming hot tub that overlooks some of the most amazing mountains ever made," I tell her enthusiastically. "How about you?"

"Wow I'm..."

"Stella?"

"Sorry Mac, my mind is now in that hot tub in the snowy mountains," she gushes, her face slightly red. I look at her in suspect, my brows arching in wonder.

"Do you ski?"

"Do I have to ski to be a ski bunny?"

"Would you dress up like a bunny?" I counter and she gently swats my arm, making me smirk.

"Well maybe for you," she winks and I offer a warm kiss on her cheek.

"So how about you? Anywhere on earth?"

"Right here in your arms."

"Stel-la," I groan. "You made me fess up and now it's your turn."

"Zurich."

"That isn't fair," I pout as we both finally stand up to board. "I was tricked," I protest as she chuckles, handing her boarding pass to the attendant and following me onto the plane, slowly heading for First Class. She looks over at me as we stow our bags and smirks at my frown.

"Not fair."

"Mac, you are so fun to tease," she mentions as we both take our seats, my uninjured hand being held carefully in hers. "But maybe I'll keep it a secret until I surprise you someday."

"Someday?" I ask weakly. "You mean you are going to keep me guessing. So I'll just take it that you wouldn't want to be anyplace special..."

"Oh you are such a brat," she teases and I offer a triumphant smile as she leans in closer, the call for the plane to shortly take off, being heard overhead.

"If I could be anyplace right now with you then..." her voice trails off as she whispers in my ear, my hand tightening around hers and my face going an automatic deeper shade of red.

"Really?" I try to swallow and she leans her head back, enjoying me squirm at her naughty suggestion.

"Oh yes really."

And as the large commercial airliner finally lifts into the air, the destination, New York awaiting our arrival, my head for the first time in hours only displays the images she wants it to; completely succeeding in pushing aside all negative thoughts and terrifying death scenarios. And for a few blissful hours, my mind and my body are at peace. But that of course is going to change.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so also sorry for the delay in updating this but hope you all liked this chapter and are anxious for the story to keep going and see what their next plan of attack is. Please let me know.

**PS**: All I Need updates tomorrow.


	27. New York, New York

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 27 - ****New York****, New York**

**A/N: **Gosh guys just to say a HUGE THANK YOU for all the kind words over the past week in light of everything and helping me to cope with that and the other stuff and keep going and keep my stories going...it's only thanks to your kind reviews, PM's and facebook notes that I'm still relatively sane! Special thanks to Stardust585, PhantomoftheTinman, SBT, Babygurl0506 and CSI-NCIS. You truly are beautiful people.

* * *

**~en Route to New York~**

As Stella finishes up her meal, I look out the window, Stella opting for the aisle and me not being able to say no to her, my eyes just stare at nothing in particular. I look down at my bandaged hand and offer a small sigh; one of course not lost on the woman beside me.

Stella gently takes my injured hand and holds it in hers, tenderly stroking the surrounding area, trying to soothe some of the tension away. She finally looks over at me, her green eyes full of wonder and anxiety and I am at once heart sick.

"What?" I have to finally ask. "I see pain in your eyes. Please tell me that it's not because of what I said yesterday."

"Part of it is," she confesses and I feel a lump forming in my throat. "I am not telling you this to make you feel guilty but to share what is in my heart."

"I deserved that I guess," I reply in a small tone, trying to paste on a firm smile. Stella of course doesn't buy it and looks at me in suspect. "Stella, my words and actions hurt you, how on earth do expect me just to move past that when you can't?"

"I am trying to move past it Mac."

"You know with all the trust issues you grew up with and the men who have"

"Mac, don't put yourself into the same category as the others. I love you; build from that."

"So you don't hate me?" I have to wonder.

"Oh you are so asking for it."

"Sorry."

"You know I am so going to punish you when we get to New York."

"We won't be alone," I offer in protest.

"Then you'll just have to moan so only I can hear you," she teases and my face blushes instantly.

"Stel-la," I groan and she laughs, forcing me to finally relax.

"Mac, I just want you to promise me right here that when the going gets tough you won't get going."

I take her hand and bring it to my lips, placing a warm kiss on her tender skin. "I promise Stella, with all my heart. And I am sorry if I made you feel that I wanted to jump ship so easily. I guess I was just scared that what I wanted was going to be taken away by something I might have done."

"Silly man, I have the same fears."

"We are in this together to the end..."

"And after the end? When this is all over?"

"I meant until the end of us," I whisper as I kiss her cheek.

"That's all I needed to hear. Okay so first ride in a private plane?"

"What kind of ride?" I smirk and she looks at me in shock. "Sorry," I offer sheepishly and she just shakes her head, her grin still attached. "It was about three years after I was on my own, I spent a lot I had saved up but was told it was safer than commercial and I wouldnt have so much hassle with my sniper rifle. I was kinda freaked out when it landed and headed for a private hangar."

"Thought you were a gonner?" Stella teases.

"Very much so," I huff. "But afterward I got used to it; traveling alone and..."

"Mac, stop with the pathetic stories," she laughs, poking my side and forcing a small chuckle from my lips. "Okay my turn...I had this assignment in Canada. Much like yourself that private hangar freaked me out. Course it didn't help that my driver looked like Stephen King and..."

Stella starts into her story and I am once again fascinated at her animated way of expressing even a mundane flight; her experience much the same as mine. Finally she leans her head against my shoulder, closing her eyes once more and before long is lost in a light slumber.

"Does your wife want anything more?" The flight attendant asks me about half hour later. It takes me a second to realize that she's actually talking to me and referring to Stella as my wife and as I shake my head no, my lips curl into a warm smile.

"She's full," I whisper, looking down at her with a loving gaze.

"How long have you been married?"

"Never long enough," I offer and the woman smiles at me as she takes Stella's dinner tray and then mine and is gone. I look down at Stella before I plant a soft kiss on her cheek, her lips curling into a smile, but her eyes dont open and my heart is finally at peace. But my mind of course is always active, wondering when this is all finally over if Stella and I will be offered the happy future we both seek from the other.

I guess when you search for something so long and hard, telling yourself all those years you'll never find it and then when you do, you think that it just can't last because you never thought you'd find it. That is the reasoning I carry with me since I first met Stella; so happy to have found her and so afraid that I'll lose her.

She gently whispers in her sleep my name and my heart beats faster, my lips curling into a smile once more. _She's dreaming of me_? I can't help but kiss her again.

"You smell good Mac," she mumbles and I just smirk; realizing her sleep isn't that solid. But as we near JFK my mind is once again in wonder. "Are you thinking about me?"

"You have to ask? Im breathing right?" My voice holds surprise and she slowly opens her emerald pools and gazes up at me with a loving smile.

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Do other women even exist on this planet?" I counter, kissing the top of her nose and she wrinkles her face and smiles.

"They better not!" She states firmly, poking my side and I lightly chuckle.

"Another one will never exist until I die," I whisper as I tenderly nuzzle her ear.

"That made me shiver," she praises.

"Well after your comment from earlier I have a lot to make up for?"

"Mac?" She wonders, looking at me to explain. I whisper in her ear what she told me earlier and the color on her face deepens. "Oh _that_ comment."

"We are almost there and I think my anxiety is starting to grow once again. Think we'll be able to stay at a hotel?"

"Well I feel bad that Danny and Lindsay have had to house everyone, despite the fact that Lindsay says it's okay," Stella comments.

I pull out my blackberry and text Sid.

_'Sid, any chance of Stella and I staying at a hotel? Mac.'_

I am about to put it away when it buzzes to life and I exchanged surprised looks with Stella. "He's fast," Stella notes.

"To a fault sometimes."

_'Mac, did hell freeze over? However, Don and Jessica are already talking mutiny so the four of you might want to find something close by; I'll stay here with the whiz kid and the doctor. Sheldon, great guy and a genius in his own rank. Mac you have finally got a good core group of reputable friends. Just make sure you remember that before you go off half cocked, which I'm sure you have already done at least once. Remember, I'll get all the dirt from Stella. Sid.'_

"He's good," Stella smiles as I frown.

XXXXXXXX

"Give me that," I instruct Mac, reaching for his blackberry. He slightly hesitates and I just purse my lips. "Mac, I'm going to text Lindsay not Sid."

"Just don't give him any..." Mac starts only to have me gently take his chin and stop his words with a warm kiss.

"Trust me Mac, our secrets are safe."

"I'm not worried about those," he stammers, finally releasing his electronic device.

_'Lindsay, as much as Mac and I would like to stay with you and Danny, I know that we also need some space and privacy. But trust me, we'll be with you guys for longer than you can stand. Can you recommend a nice hotel or suites of any kind that us and Don and Jessica can share? That'll get some of the people out of your hair. Please don't argue as I know you are an amazing woman and will happily take us all in but I know you also need a break. Please for me? Stella.'_

Mac stretches his neck to see what I have written but I playfully pull away and laugh at his childish pout.

"Ah another person electronically engaged," I smile at Lindsay's quick reply.

_'Stella, I guess you do know me as I was about to say you all have to just stay here and be done with it. But as much as I know you both need your space and privacy I want you to at least join us for dinner and afford us whatever time you can. Please?'_

_'Lindsay, we'd love to.'_

_'Excellent! I'll make all the arrangements when you come. A friend of mine has a lovely upscale bed and breakfast just down the road with two large private suites that both have private bathrooms so you two and the two here should be alright. I just hope and pray this all has a happy ending and we can have proper celebration without any of you having to look over your shoulder or come back in a box.'_

_'That sounds pretty good right about now.__ See you soon. Bye, Stella.'_

"So what else did you offer about us?" Mac queries.

"Only the tub story."

"That would be you in the tub right?" Mac asks weakly, his handsome face going a deeper shade of red as he remembers what we did in the hot tub in Sao Paulo.

"Mac, you needn't worry," I try to assure him as we get ready to land.

"Right."

* * *

**~New York~**

I gently squeeze Mac's uninjured hand as the plane finally touches down and both of us offer small sighs of relief. We make small talk about our being in New York as we head through security and then opt for a small rental car as opposed to a taxi cab or limousine.

"Would have liked a limo," Mac offers in some protest as he signs the rental agreement under his assumed name. I offer him a warm smile as I lean in close, my hand resting around his waist.

"That still might happen if you are a good boy."

"When?" He is quick to ask.

"When the shooting stops," I huff as we head into the rental parking lot. However, as we near the strange car my heart starts to beat faster as old memories instantly flood my worried brain; something Mac is quick to pick up on.

"Stella?"

"Just tired," I reply in half truth.

"And you get after me for lying to you," he calls me on my lie.

"Just hard to totally erase all the feelings this city holds for me; so far none have been worth cherishing. I was left here by my mother; grew up on the street, forced to fight for every breath I was offered. Betrayed by the very organization that took me in and taught me how to kill. Then I meet this amazing man and am sent here to kill him; just after I was sent to kill some amazing friends who..." my voice dies out as Mac's strong arms wrap around me, pulling me tight against his chest, my head buried against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Stella," he nuzzles in my ear, lightly kissing my cheek. "Do you have any good memories?"

"Very few," I utter in a dead whisper.

"Time to make some new ones," he states firmly, gently lifting my chin to face him so that our eyes are locked. And as I gaze into the warm blue pools before me I feel my heart rate starting to slow to a normal pace and my anxiety starting to lessen; _oh the effect this man has on me_.

"I like the sound of that," I reply with a firm smile as I lean in and warmly kiss his inviting lips. We take our leave, once again trading stories as we head for Long Island; a house full of expectant friends awaiting our arrival. And unlike the last time I was heading for the Messer residence, this time I am actually happy that Mac is at my side and that my new friends are going to help us formulate a plan to take back our future instead of being the go-betweens in a tense situation.

We finally arrive at the Messer residence just as the sun is starting to set, casting a warm glow over the front lawn, drawing out the shadows and warming us a little more than we thought.

"Stella! Mac!" Lindsay exclaims as she pulls open the front door and greets both of us with big hugs and kisses; two things Mac still isn't keen on from other women, especially married ones. But when Danny gives him a warm hug also, Mac's body softens and I just stifle a smirk.

"Welcome back Mac," Sid offers warmly as he takes Mac into his arms and holds him like a father welcoming home his son after battle.

"Stella," he states with a large smile as he also extends me the same kindness he shows to Mac, a little less but I am not jealous or concerned; Mac has earned his fatherly affection.

Don and Jessica are next and while Don and Mac talk with Danny, Jessica hugs me close as best she can with her bandaged arm. I look at her in concern, gently touching her face, my eyes watering.

"Oh Jessica, I am so sorry."

"He didn't hurt what won't heal," she smiles weakly. "Isn't that what you always tell me?"

"Me too," Sheldon pipes up as he joins in the social festivities; finally also adding to the noisy mass are Adam and Lucy.

"Princess Stella!" Lucy squeals as she runs up to me and hugs me so tight around the waist that Lindsay has to pull her back.

"I know you all want to talk shop, but I also know its dinner time and I have been slaving over a turkey all day," Lindsay starts. "Even Adam helped."

"And yes I have heard all the turkey jokes," Adam huffs.

"Lindsay booked us into the same B&B as you guys," Jessica mentions as she hands me a small card and room key. "We each get a private room with a private bath so that will be nice."

"I honestly didn't mind having everyone here but it is a bit crowded," Lindsay smiles, almost out of energy.

"Lindsay, you and Danny have done more than enough," I mention as I look over at Sid who offers me a firm nod. "That is why Mac and I have given you both a little something extra for..."

"What?" Lindsay asks in shock. "The hit money? Stella you don't..."

"Lindsay, there is more than enough already for me and Mac. Don't worry Adam and Kendall also got their share," I assure her.

"Danny and I aren't hurting for..."

"Lindsay, just take the money," Mac states firmly and she looks at him with an amused expression and then back at me and we both laugh.

XXXXXXXX

"Ok-ay," I frown at Stella, who just winks and goes back to her discussion with Lindsay and Jessica.

"Mac, can I see you in private?" Sid mentions and I know he wants to inspect what damage I did.

"First aid kit is upstairs," Lindsay calls out and my face turns a deeper shade of red.

"Thanks," I remark in a dry tone, casting a frown in Stella's direction.

"Mac, Sid guessed on his own, Stella didn't tell me," Lindsay is quick to correct and I just heave a small sigh as I follow after Sid.

"What did you do to your hand?"

"Whisky bottle," I huff.

"And Stella?"

"Don't ask," I offer in exasperation as I follow Sid into the upper bathroom. I slowly take off my shirt and he stifles a gasp at the now darkish purple bruises adoring my smooth chest.

"Damn it Mac, didn't you at least _try _to fight back a little," he lightly scolds as he gets some warm but heavy wrapping bandages.

"I killed him Sid, that's all that counted in the end," I wince as he wraps the warm bandages around my ribs. "Nothing is broken."

"How did Stella fare?"

"He wasn't interested in hurting her that much. For that I am very grateful," I admit in a small tone, Sid looking up in worry.

"Was really worried this time Mac," he too admits as he lets me put my shirt back on. "After your shower, get Stella to put this stuff on the really dark bruises. It's from Sheldon and will help them heal faster."

I take the small bottle of natural ointment and then hold out my wrapped hand for Sid to take a look at. He unwraps the bandages that Stella applied and softly curses as he looks at the chewed up skin that holds dried blood and hardened tissue.

"What the hell..."

"I was mad...mostly at myself but..."

"Did you get mad at her?"

"She felt my anger; but only in my words. You know I would never harm her physically," I reply in remorse, cursing myself. "I was stupid; nearly lost her trust again!"

"You are lucky she's able to put up with you. Must love you a lot."

"That's what she said when I asked her why she was still with me after what I did," I huff and Sid just shakes his head as he applies some other cleaning agent and I suck in my breath. "Deserved that," I frown as Sid gently pats the rest of the liquid away and then starts to properly wrap it once again.

"I meant what I said in my text Mac, these are good people; all of them. You need to realize that now it's not just your life and future in the balance; not even just you and Stella. These people now consider..." he starts as I pull away in frustration.

"Consider me what? A friend? Sid, I am a trained and hired killer! Don't they get that?"

"As I said before, your job is something that pays your bills; they see past that. They see what I see, a man with a tormented soul who showed compassion to a young man whose father wanted to murder him for no reason. If your true love had been money, or if you would have had no honor as you always claim you don't; then you'd be three million dollars richer and Adam Ross would be six feet under; his lying father laughing in your face."

"But..." I start.

"Mac, much like you, these people have made mistakes; aren't lily white and are willing to take a leap of faith to help you like you and Stella helped them. For petes sake this guy Danny, his brother has mob dealings."

"Just never..."

"You're right, you've never had this before. People who actually want to be your friend and care about you without wanting something in return."

"You never wanted something in return."

"Mac I never had a son; that's all I ever wanted from you."

I have to reward him with a warm smile as I know he's right.

"You can say it already," Sid goads.

"You were right," I just shake my head as we head back outside.

"Always like to hear you admit that," Sid teases.

"I know."

"Thanks for bringing _both_ of you back alive," Sid warmly squeezes my shoulder as we head back downstairs.

"You better not ask Stella anything," I gulp and Sid smirks.

"Trust me Mac, when it comes to certain things, you're an open book."

"Damn it!"

I reach the landing and smile at the comforting scene before me. Don is on the love seat with Jessica safely nestled in his strong embrace reading a magazine together; Sheldon and Danny are chatting near the entrance to the kitchen, Sid walking up to join them. Adam on a chat session with Kendall now that he knows she's safe and Stella playing Barbie's with Lucy in the middle of the living room floor. I feel my heart swell and my lips curl in to an automatic smile as I just commit to memory the scene offered; I have friends that actually care that I am alive; a woman that wants to love me no matter what and a future worth, not just dying but living for. In that moment I realize that I am truly blessed and that now it's time to really pay attention to my words and actions; not wanting to lose any of this over something trifle and arrogant.

"Prince Mac!" Lucy calls out as I slowly ease myself down beside Stella, a painful wince not lost on Don, who locks eyes with me and frowns.

"Don, I'm fine," I insist as Lucy shoves a Ken doll into my open hand. "Who is this?"

"Beach Ken, Mac," Stella smiles.

"Got any GI Joe?" I frown and Stella laughs, slapping my arm.

"She's a girl Mac," Danny pipes up.

"Beach Ken," I murmur as I look at the plastic toy in my hands, not knowing what to do. But Lucy starts her Barbie talking to Ken and in a few minutes I am doing something I would have sworn I never would have even contemplated; playing with dolls with a child and actually feeling relaxed.

"Thanks Mac," Adam calls from the dining room. "I owe you for taking my place!"

"Yeah remind me to get you back later," I huff and he laughs.

Sheldon comes over and joins Sid on the couch and I look over at the two of them laughing and talking like they were old friends and smile; I'm happy for Sid, I wish Sheldon lived closer to him. But I know when this is over, that Kalamata is only a two hour plane ride away and that Sid will now have another reason to venture out.

"Mac?" Stella whispers as Lucy is finally called by her mother to help set the table.

"Everything is okay," I assure her as she squeezes my hand.

"Dinner!" Lindsay calls out and pretty soon their large dining room table is filled with laughter, stories, warnings and questions about what is going to happen next. However, not too much is said in the way of what Stella and I had to endure at Stonehenge's hands; the innocent needing to be spared the violent details that we'd all rather just forget. After dinner we all just linger about as Lindsay finally puts Lucy to bed and soon it's just the adults with their after dinner coffee's and plans for what happens next.

"Well this Stan Gerard guy has been checking on Stonehenge's account but thankfully not calling or texting any of his numbers, I am having them all checked. He was also checking private flights out of Brazil so good thing you guys few commercial," Adam informs us. "So can I ask why now?"

"What do you mean?" I query.

"Well why wait until now to take you two out?"

"Presidential debate," Stella ponders.

"And I am betting that he wanted Stonehenge to capture us and keep us on ice until he could take follow through with the hit on the US President and then kill us and blame the President's death on us and walk away clean."

"Damn this guy," Don huffs.

"Did Kendall actually see him?"

"She got a small picture," Adam boasts with a smile as he holds up his blackberry for Stella and I to both identify the man behind our murder attempts.

"That's him," I confirm with a heavy sigh, Stella's warm hand on my tense back.

"So Mac, now what?" Don is quick to ask. "As much as we like this down time..."

"I know, we all need to get back to our lives. Gerard knows that both Stella and I have partners. We need our partners to figure out what the heck happened and..."

"Who do we ask for that?" Jessica wonders.

"Someone on the inside," I frown, looking down at my hands. "With both Barracuda and Stonehenge dead there is only one other assassin that we have both worked with."

"The Dark Knight," both Stella and I state at once.

XXXXXXXX

"As in Batman?" Adam smirks. "Cool. Does he look like Bruce Wayne?"

"Bruce Willis," I correct before Mac can offer the same answer.

"But Mac's right. He's the other guy on the inside that we have both worked with and if this Stan Gerard is watching for any activity it won't seem out of place for our partners to get wind of our deaths and then try to find someone we both worked with. For Stella, Jessica you'll have to contact Barracuda first. When that doesn't work then you'll contact Larry."

"Larry?" Don arches his brows. "The guy calls himself the Dark Knight and his real name is _Larry_?"

"Don!" Jessica frowns, making him offer a sheepish shrug.

"Yes _Larry,_" Mac echoes, looking at Don. "Don you'll just contact him directly as Barracuda was hired to kill me so we wouldn't have been on speaking terms."

"But if this Larry..." Sheldon starts.

"No, I am willing to bet that CNC will be monitoring the requests and then reply to each of you before the real guy can. But here is the catch. He'll want to take you both out at once and that'll be what we need to trap him."

"Think he'll do it himself?" Don questions Mac.

"He might not," I reply with a deep frown, looking sideways at Mac with a wondering glance.

"All of this is a big gamble," Mac sighs. "But we have no choice."

"Actually we might," Jessica finally pipes up. "We could get Adam to pretend to be this Dark Knight and email myself or Don, telling either one of us that both Mac and Stella are dead by the supposed same industry source and then I'll email Don asking to meet in one specific place."

"So with the two of you wanting to meet alone to discuss your revenge..." Lindsay's voice trails off.

"It'll be the perfect setup for Gerard to have you both taken out and be done with it," Sid finishes. "Adam said Kendall was able to put a small device on his computer and so we'll know what move he makes before he makes it."

"Sounds easy," Danny frowns and the table offers the first sound of light chuckles and laughter that has been heard in well over an hour.

"It's not," Mac frowns. "What if CNC gets to the real Dark Knight first."

"Leave that to me," Adam boasts. "Money sure talks well in this industry."

"Adam, that money..."

"Is mine to see fit how to spend Mac," he counters and Mac just curses under his breath.

"Kid's good at blackmail," Sid smirks.

"Oh you have no idea," Mac just shakes his head as he looks at me with a wondering glance. "Stella?"

"I like that idea. It has risks but we all need this to end and if we can plan this our way then we can assure we all walk away still breathing," I state firmly, looking at Mac for his agreement.

"Then I guess I like it too," Mac slowly agrees. "This is something he can't refuse. We toss in a few words of revenge and finding the real person who ordered them killed and he knows he'll have to cover his ass," Mac states firmly.

"When does this happen?" Don wonders.

"We'll start the ball rolling late tomorrow night. It can't be too soon after our supposed deaths," I add in haste before Mac can start; his body already showing fatigue from the beating he sustained the other day and just the exhausting events of the day in general. I worry about him; I love him, how can I not? "We just rest tomorrow and then tomorrow night we send out the emails and hope for the best."

We all talk a bit more, cementing the details before both Sid and Sheldon offer their goodnights; Adam already asleep in the small guest room, Sid and Sheldon taking the guest house out back.

"You might be looking for a new doctor soon Mac," Don reminds me as Sid and Sheldon finally disappear, talking "shop", medicine, once again.

"I know," Mac frowns, his arm around me tightening as we sit at the table, the night already well along.

"Well as much as we'd love to stay here I'm sure you two probably want some alone time," I mention to Lindsay and Don gently nudges Jessica from her sleepy state on his shoulder.

"Stella, you don't have to go," Lindsay smiles, her hand firmly clasped in her husbands. "We really don't mind."

"And we can't thank you enough for all you have done for us," Jessica pipes up, stiffing a small yawn.

"She's tired."

"Blame the turkey," she teases looking at Don, who offers a small pout; the rest of us laughing.

We finally all push ourselves up from the table, help Lindsay with some light clean up and then head for the front door, our stuff still safely stowed away in the small suitcases in the trunk. We gather up Don and Jessica's things and then the four of us say goodnight, promising to be back the next day for a late brunch; no one wanting to get up any earlier than they have to.

"Mac, do you know where you are going?" Don questions from the back seat as Mac frowns at the directions in his hands, the small in car light doing little to offer anything in the way of help. I quickly snatch the paper from Mac's hands, look at the Messer address and the point in the direction we need to go; five minutes later we arrive right were Lindsay said we would, a large estate that has two small private studio apartments with private baths.

"You must be Stella. I'm Edith and I know she gave you the keys," the older Lady warmly greets me. "Just go around back on the right. Lindsay said she'd be feeding you but if the four of you need anything at all please come and knock on the door; no matter how late, it's always open."

"Thank you for your kindness," I warmly express and she rewards me with motherly gaze. I head back to Mac with a small pull of nostalgia tugging at my mind and heart and much like I'm sure he's feeing; I finally feel like I belong, I have friends that want me to be a part of the family and I know in that moment I'll never be alone again. Mac takes our suitcases as we lead Don and Jessica along the dimly lit path and then go our separate ways into the small cabins behind the large mansion.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly enter the small building with Stella right behind me; trying to stifle a small yawn as I close and lock the door and then head for the large master bedroom, Stella following.

"Shall we just change and unwind a little?" I ask her, standing inches from her desirable body.

"Only unwind Mac?"

"Stella, as much as I would love to have sex with you right now, I know we have both had a long day and are tired. How about we just unwind and see what happens."

"I love you," she whispers, tenderly kissing my lips as my grin widens.

"I love you too."

She pulls away and then changes into a pair of cotton sleep shorts and tank top and then heads into the other the main room. I quickly change and then follow after her, returning to the main living area to find Stella turning on the small electric fire; adding some warmth and a nice glow to the dimly lit room.

I walk over to her and lovingly wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her back against my chest and nuzzling her hair with my face. Without saying a word I gently walk us over to the small loveseat in front of the fireplace and sit down, pulling Stella into my strong embrace.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" I ask warmly, my lips touching her soft ear.

"Our afternoon of doing nothing in your Zurich penthouse?" She replies and my lips curl into a warm smile.

"That would be it; the best nothing I ever did," my voice dies out. "Seems so long ago now...so..." I stop as Stella twists herself around in my arms and looks at me with a frown. "Just does."

"It was long ago Mac; at least in our minds it was. But I would like to think that we have come along way since then and I like us better now than before."

"No one was trying to kills us before," I counter with a slight frown.

"In a few days it will all be over and then we'll..."

"Be back where we started? I mean work wise...unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you were serious when you said you were thinking of retiring," I venture onto the sensitive topic once again.

"I was Mac, but I um...well I guess I have been so caught up in all this that I have failed to look at work after this. I could be...well I guess..." her voice trails off in a panic.

"Stella, I didn't mean for you to get into a panic over this, I was just wondering."

She gently caresses my face and the corners of my mouth tug into a warm smile; as she brings my mouth to hers and tenderly tastes it.

"Now how about we just relax here, enjoy the fire and the warmth of being close because in a few hours everything could change," she tells me and my arms around her automatically tighten.

"I guess you're right," I huff as she nestles back into my loving embrace, her head on my shoulder.

We gaze at the natural flame in silence; each pondering the thought of real retirement and just enjoying life with the other. About ten minutes later I look down at Stella, whose dark lashes have now closed and know she's finally asleep; her body not able to keep herself awake for a midnight romp. But I am not disappointed as I know in the morning she'll still be here when I wake up; and as I ponder the thought of now falling asleep and then waking up to her, and her alone on a regular basis I am more than comforted by that thought. I carefully pick her up in my arms and carry her into the large bedroom, gently placing her on the bed and then climbing in beside her, pulling the covers over us, locking in our warmth.

"Goodnight Mac," she whispers with a soft voice as her arm automatically drapes over my chest.

"Goodnight Stella," I whisper in return, a small feeling of contented peace starting to cover me as I too close my eyes and welcome the darkness of night. However, a few hours later my eyes are open and I am once again wondering what tomorrow will hold. I look at the time and know that at this time tomorrow an email will have been sent and then it was just a matter of waiting to see what our next move will be. I gaze into the living room at the warm glow and realize that we have left the fireplace too high and gently ease myself away from Stella and head into the living room to turn down the heat.

I crouch down in front of the fireplace, tired and slightly worn out but still on alert. I rest my head into my arms that are now folded across my knees and offer a heavy sigh; my mind in turmoil. I want to retire; I do; I want to quit this damn game and enjoy life with Stella at my side. But when I pushed her for an answer today she pulled back and now I am left wondering why? Does she not want the same as me? I would like to think she does but right now I'm not sure and so once again I am left to ponder my weary future.

But before I can react, I feel a gentle hand rest on my back as Stella crouches down beside me, before sitting down on the soft shaggy rug before the heat.

"Come here Mac," she gently instructs and I am quick to unfold from my present position and curl up on my naked side on the floor, my weary head resting in her lap, her soft fingers playing with my hair.

"Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why are you up?" She lightly questions.

"My mind is still too active. I am tired but...are you sure I didn't wake you?" I question with a soft frown, my eyes still fixed on the natural flames before me.

"Well to be honest I was cold without you; all alone in that large bed. Just no fun to be in there all by myself," she whispers, her fingers tenderly massaging part of my neck. "And why are you so tense?"

"Worried."

"About tomorrow?"

"About everything," I admit weakly.

"It'll all work out Mac."

"Wish I was as confident as you."

"Want to know why I _seem_ so confident?"

"Yes."

"Because _you_ won't allow me to be anything else."

"But..."

"It's true Mac your strength in front of me and the team gives me cause for strength."

"Stella all I complain about is losing you."

"But you are solid when it comes to work. As I said before that is your strength and I feed off that. When it comes to our future that is my strength. That's what partners do right? Help each other to overcome insurmountable odds?"

"I know you are right...just had this before. Assuming the worst is all I know how to do; it's what's kept me alive this long."

"Well our love will keep you alive longer," she smiles and my lips finally curl. "Just close your eyes and rest now Mac."

XXXXXXXX

I gently play with Mac's hair, allowing my fingers to tease his warm face and neck, relishing in the boyish smile he offers as he still lays curled on his side in my arms. Finally after a few minutes, his eyes fully close and he's lightly resting, the warmth from the fireplace before us ensuring his slumber is comforting and secure.

A few minutes later I feel his body tense and watch as his brow furls and his fists tighten and I know his brain is offering him yet another nightmare of things he's endured. Thankfully as I gently blow on his flushed face, his expression starts to relax once more, his fists relax and so does the rest of his tense frame; he's at peace once again.

I feel my own fatigue starting to catch up with me once more, so I very carefully move myself to a lying down position, Mac's head still on my chest, his body tucked up close in beside mine. I study his handsome face in the light of natural flames; trace his strong jaw with my eyes, moving from his perfect lips to his closed eyes, his brow smooth and at rest and I can't help but feel warm desire starting to tug at my heart; I love his man, with everything I have inside, I never want to lose him.

I think the fact that he is so scared of losing what we have does unnerve me to a degree as no man has ever wanted me in their future this much; but I tell myself this is what was meant to be and I need to be just as careful to hang onto him. I finally close my eyes, whisked once again back into the world of slumber.

The next time I open them, I am back in the large warm bed, Mac peacefully asleep beside me, the sun just starting to make itself known. I don't remember Mac carrying me back into bed last night but as I see his face still at peace I am at least assured a little that his sleep was somewhat restful; and I take much comfort in that.

I finally see his eyes slowly starting to open and then greet him with a smile as warm blue sapphires greet me with tenderness and love.

"Mmm now I like waking up to this," he murmurs with a soft smile as I place a good morning kiss on his warm lips.

"Thought you liked waking up to me naked?" I gently frown and he offers a lazy smirk as he slightly yawns and his body stretches before his arms wrap around me, holding me close, our noses now inches apart.

"Oh I like that too," he admits in truth. "How did you sleep?"

"Mac, you were the one that was up. How did _you_ sleep?"

"Better after you came and found me," he gently huffs. "Stella?"

"Mac, I slept fine after you carried me here for a second time."

"Just doing my job."

"Speaking of jobs...what are we going to do today?"

"Well as much as I would love to just hang out with you in downtown New York, I think we should just lie low until all this is over. Tonight Adam will send that email and then we...just wait I guess," he frowns. "What do you think?"

"As much as I would love to take you for another ride in a limo ride I do agree that we need to lie low until all this is over. Also in case we run into anyone that might know us from before. I mean we both lived and worked here at one time right?"

"Right," he agrees, offering his lips to mine once more. Mac looks over at the clock and then back at me with a mischievous smile.

"What?" I dare to ask.

"Got a few hours yet," he smiles as he gently tugs his sleep shirt over his head, presenting his half naked body for my feasting.

I spy the bruises that his fight from the other day had inflicted and offer a slight frown.

"Stella, I'm fine."

"But Mac..."

"They'll be wrapped later, Stella, they'll hold up. Please?"

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"After your shower, you allow _me_ to apply that stuff Sid gave you and then wrap them for the day."

"I give you my word. Please?"

"Okay."

"Good, because it's your turn now."

I just smile widely as my fingers slowly edge my tank top up, finally offering him my naked chest; his smile already wide.

"Take off your pants," I gently instruct and he's quick to comply; now completely naked before my hungry eyes.

"Your turn."

I once again slowly ease my sleep shorts down to my feet; joining his lump of fabric, now sitting useless at the foot of the bed.

He gently pulls me on top of him, my back arching into his body as his warm hands hold my skin captive as his lips start to hungrily devour all that I am offering him.

"Mmmm love the smell of morning Mac," I whisper as I gently kiss his ear and his body slightly shivers as he adds a small smirk before his fingers get tangled in curls and my mouth is now attached with his. The warmth from our now moving bodies under the heavy quilt forces small beads of sweat to form as we continue our early love making session, Mac's one hand still on my back, holding it firmly against his moving torso.

My hands gently grip his toned arms, my nails slightly digging into the warm skin, but always ensuring that I never inflict any kind of pain on the man that I love. My lips start to nibble his neck, gently sucking on the warm skin and my ears are rewarded with soft groans of delight as we continue.

Mac gently leads my lips back to his as we near climax and finally my final gasp is heard before the room goes still; our sweaty bodies still attached.

"Wow," Mac whispers as he gently brushes some damp curls off my face as I look down at him with a loving gaze, green mixing with blue.

"Wow in return Mac," I reward and his grin widens.

"I don't know about you but I think this is how we should start off each day," Mac states firmly.

* * *

**A/N:** wasn't sure whether to include this or not as it's a filler chapter but wanted to just show their bond continuing to grow, the team together and then a few more plan details before they take action. Please let me know in a review if it was worth the time to post and thanks.

**PS:** I will hopefully try to get up the conclusion to All I Need tomorrow.


	28. To Catch a Traitor!

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 28 - ****To Catch a Traitor!**

**A/N: **Gotta love the olympic break, lots of time to catch up on my stories. Hope you like this!

* * *

**~Long Island, New York~**

"Tell me what you are thinking Mac," Stella gently asks me as she lies on my bare chest later. We just finished an amazing early morning make out session and our warm bodies are still pressed up against each other, taking some extra time just enjoy being together before the tension starts up once again.

"Just wondering how our email later today will be received. Adam said Kendall was able to plant that device but I am still skeptical."

"You have been your whole life right?" She asks me gently, looking up at me with a soft smile.

"It's kept me alive."

"Until now?"

"What do you mean?" My turn to wonder.

"Now it's my turn to keep you alive," Stella smiles as she guides my warm lips back to hers and kisses them tenderly. "That's what love does; it keeps us alive."

"Never been in love before," I admit with a slight frown. "Never want to be again; this is it Stella, if you want it."

"I do."

She tightens her grasp around my neck as she tastes my mouth once more.

"Ever been close before?" She pulls back and questions.

I look at her in surprise. "You want to know that?"

"I want to know what makes up Mac Taylor; the good stuff and the bad. I have seen your strength; your anger; your playful side and your gentle side; I am just missing all the bits and pieces that go into the rest of you."

"I thought I cared for Peyton; she was too pushy. The one before that was Carol Jenkins and that was a few years before; she wasn't in the industry, she was part of a legal team. She wasn't...well she just wasn't you Stella, I don't know..." my voice trails off as I look away with a heavy frown before turning back to her with a serious gaze. "I love you Stella, I think I always have; in my mind and heart it was you, I just didn't think I'd ever find you."

"And now that you have?" She wonders.

"I'm never letting go," I whisper as my arms around her tighten and I kiss her lips again.

"I would tell you the same story, but I fear you might think I was saying it just to tell you what you want to hear."

"Part of me might believe that," I sigh heavily.

"Why Mac? It's the truth. I too have searched for _you_ my whole life; my mind and heart already yours from a long time ago."

"Just would never believe myself this fortunate," I inform her slowly. "I love you."

Stella kisses my lips once more as I push some golden curls off her face and then plant a warm kiss on her forehead. "What about you?" I ask her.

"Mac, from two years old I never knew love until I found it in your arms that very first day we met. Until you came into my life, my future was filled with sorrow and loneliness," she confesses and my eyes start to water. She offers a few more sentences and when I finally see her eyes starting to threaten I kiss her lips and she looks at me in surprise.

"Please Stella, I can't bear to see you cry from something I did or asked you to confess."

"Mac, I'm not afraid of showing emotion around you; with others in the past yes, but not you. I know you won't think me weak or lesser for shedding a few tears."

"Stella, for you to offer any part of your heart to me, cements my love for you in ways you might not guess and shows me your strength."

Stella lingers in my arms a little longer before it's time to get up and get our day started. As we only live about a ten minute car ride away, Stella and I have decided to walk to the Messer mansion to get some fresh air; as this trip we aren't allowed anywhere else.

"I think I'll mention to Lindsay that we'll offer to make dinner for them tonight," Stella voice calls out from the bathroom.

"We?" I ask in shock.

"Yes as in you and me," she states as the shower starts.

"Do I have a choice?" I call back with a frown.

"Want to sleep on the couch tonight?" She laughs before she closes the bathroom door.

"I guess I don't," I admit to myself, shaking my head as I reach for my blackberry.

_'Mac, how are you feeling this morning? Sid.'_

_'Anxious about tonight.__ Stella wants us to make dinner for everyone tonight.'_

_'Bout damn time.'_

I just smirk as I put the electronic device down and then slowly push myself out of the warm bed, grab my nearby robe and then wander to the back window and look out. The skies looking across the water are darkened so in all honesty I don't mind staying inside; feeling I am not missing out on too much in the way of sightseeing. Still it would have been amazing to get one of those fancy suites at the Plaza, a room overlooking Central Park and just spend the day with Stella in bed.

"I wonder if we'll ever get to do that."

"Do what?" She finally graces me once again with her amazing presence.

"Be able to just spend the day in bed in some amazing place," I whisper as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me close to her warm body. "Mmm love shower Stella," I mumble as I kiss her ear, my senses drinking in the fruity scent that now embraces her soft body.

"That sounds amazing Mac, but how about we do that off the shores of the Mediterranean?"

"Even better."

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac take his leave for the shower and then busy myself getting fresh bandages and the ointment to put on some of the darker bruises that Stonehenge inflicted. I know he pushed through the pain when we made love and I silently curse him for his stubbornness.

I gently hum to myself as I reach for our shared blackberry and compose a message to Lindsay.

_'Lindsay, Mac and I would like to make dinner for everyone. I know I can't go out but if I could trouble you with a list of stuff, I promise a semi-authentic Greek dinner. Please don't say no; it would be our pleasure. Oh and Mac has no say, so just show him where the barbeque is and he'll get to work. Stella.'_

I hear Mac finishing up in the shower just as I get my jeans all the way on. He pulls the door open just as the blackberry buzzes to life.

_'Stella, that sounds great. Send me what you need and Danny will show Mac where the barbeque is. Come over for brunch when you are all up and ready. Lindsay.'_

"What did she say?" Mac asks as I look up and immediately blush as his tempting state of undress, standing before me in just his black underwear.

"She told me to tie you to the bed and attack you," I warn him with a hungry tone as I am at his side in an instant. His face blushes instantly; which once again gives him the boyish appeal I have come to love and adore when he's turned on my one of my naughty suggestions. I wrap my arms around his warm body then drink in his fresh scent as I kiss his mouth. "Mmm love shower Mac."

"Help?" Mac gently asks as he holds up the bandages.

I take the bandages and put them aside in favor of some ointment. But as much as his hard body, clad only in the tight underwear is turning me on, when I gaze at the ugly dark bruises in certain areas my eyes water. "Oh Mac..." I whisper in sorrow as my hands slightly tremble as I go to apply the ointment. I tenderly touch the wounds and he sucks in his breath and winces with some of the deep ones.

"Stella, it's no big deal."

"Mac, why didn't you say something to me this morning?" I moan as I finish up with the healing ointment and then wrap his chest before securing the wrappings with a butterfly clip and then pulling him into my warm embrace for a hug.

"I love you Stella, a bit of pain isn't going to stop me from enjoying that."

"Maybe I should have just tied you to the bed and left you to rest," I gently scold and he smirks.

"That would have killed me for sure," he mentions as there is a knock on the door. He quickly turns to leave and I playfully slap his tempting ass.

"Move it Taylor, the day is half over," I tease as he finally disappears into the bedroom and closes the door so that I can let Don and Jessica in.

"Morning," Jessica greets me with a big smile.

I look at her arm and frown. "How are you feeling today?"

"She feels great," Don teases as he follows in after her, his arm protectively around her shoulders. "This morning was kinda tricky but..."

"Don!" Jessica scolds and he quickly stops.

"Mac out of bed yet?"

"Just out of the shower," I reply with a shy smile; not lost on either adult before me, but thankfully neither mentioning it.

"So what do you think will happen with the email?" Jessica wonders as Mac finally opens the door. Even now, seeing him in his setting in his jeans and dark sweater warms my heart; the most handsome man I have ever seen. He greets them with a warm smile, his blue eyes full of hope and promise. I love him; he's my future.

"Well if all goes according to plan we'll be able to make Stan Gerrard an offer he can't refuse," I answer as Mac gets himself ready. "He shows up and we take him out - for good."

"And stop a Presidential hit at the same time?" Don wonders with a heavy frown.

"That at any cost," Mac states firmly.

"Any?"

"Any," I echo and give Mac a firm nod.

"Did either of you hear from Adam this morning?" Mac queries as he gets his shoes on, grabs his leather jacket and then comes and joins us.

"Not yet, you guys?" Don wonders.

"Nope," he affirms as he helps me with my jacket and then we head outside. Don walks with his arm around Jessica, protecting her slightly battered body with his; talking in low tones as they walk ahead of us. Mac and I walk behind, hand in hand as we comment on the amazing mansions in the Messer neighborhood.

"Hey Mac, how many of these houses do you think hold lily white people?" Don wonders.

"Danny said their neighbors are a lot like them; mild mob dealings but nothing to raise police suspicions and most are good "family men" as he so delicately put it."

"The mob itself?" I ask with an arched brow and Mac nods his head.

"Why do you think I actually feel kinda safe here," Mac quips and the three of us just smile.

Mac points out another home he says he likes and then asks me what mine is like; offering small comparisons to his since I have already been there. Even something small such as this, walking hand in hand with the man I love more than anything while we talk about normal things like two regular people is another treasured moment that my brain will stow away for when I need a quick mental pick me up.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Mac gently asks me.

"In the past when I was down; especially at the beginning, but even later with Frankie and I would need a mental or emotional boost, I never had much in my happiness reservoir to draw from to help pick me up. I remember I would sometimes get so bogged down emotionally that I feared I would never recover."

"And now?" I hear some hesitation in his voice.

I look up and gently squeeze his hand before I offer my quick reply; wanting to ensure that he has nothing to worry about. "And now I almost have too many new happy memories to choose from but they all have one thing in common."

"What's that?" Mac dares to ask.

"You," I answer and his face offers a warm grin. He leans in and plants a warm kiss on my lips as we walk up the steps; both unaware of the proud older man watching us with a loving smile.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Mac, I hear you're making dinner tonight," Danny pats me on the back as Stella and I slowly walk into the kitchen. I offer Adam a good morning and he mumbles hello before he goes back to his chat session with Kendall; the girl he's promised to visit as soon as this is all over, especially now that he can afford to travel in style.

"Sheldon and I will eat out," Sid teases as I just shake my head.

"Eat lots for brunch."

"Okay already," I look at Sid with a frown and he just smiles.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sid asks me in concern.

"Anxious and sore," I reply in haste, my eyes traveling past him to Stella, who is now helping Lindsay set the table for brunch; Jessica smiling as she plays dolls with Lucy at the table; Flack and Sheldon hovering around something on another table.

"That all?"

"I knew Morris Caldwell...well to a degree," I start in a low tone, my eyes still fixed on Stella's actions. I can't help but smile as she laughs at something that Lindsay tells her.

"Mac?" Sid presses.

"I know this might sound stupid but even though I was on his most wanted list I always felt over the years that Interpol always gave up looking for me at his bidding; or he might have, I don't know just..."

"Just what?"

"Ah it's nothing."

"What is it Mac?" Sid urges. "Tell me."

"Just always felt that he was watching out for me or something. Over the years, things sometimes would just seem to work and I would never know what they were but..." I pause as Stella approaches. And for the first time in years, I am no longer embarrassed to offer a warm display of affection and so wrap my arm around her waist and just hold her close. "But I think it was Morris."

"We swapping Morris stories?" Stella wonders and I arch my brows at her.

"Have something to share?" I query.

"Nothing really, just always thought that he steered Interpol away from me, which I know is..." her voice trails off as I look at her in shock. "What?" She asks me in haste.

"Just one more thing we have in common," I answer with a quiet tone; Sid looking at me in amusement.

"Mac!" Lucy's shrill voice quickly snaps my attention as she rushes up to me. "I need Beach Ken!" She huffs as I look past her to her two co-conspirators.

"Thanks guys," I groan as Don and Adam start to laugh.

"Come on Prince Mac!" Lucy insists as she yanks on my arm.

"Lucy! Leave Mac alone," Lindsay smiles as she joins us. "Almost time to eat."

Lucy offers me a sad pout before she turns and storms out of the room; bellowing to Adam as she rushes up to him.

"I think she's going to be very lonely when this is all over," Lindsay offers with a warm smile as Danny joins us again.

"Sure will be dull around here when all this is over."

"Yeah but at least you'll be able to sleep in peace," I tell them and Danny shakes his head.

"Trust me Mac, we are actually going to miss this."

I just smile, as I don't believe he's offering anything other than a polite sentiment. We once again all sit down at the large Messer dining table and enjoy the brunch that has been offered; talking and laughing about Lucy driving Adam crazy. A few offer Stella early condolences on my cooking attempts to which she just squeezes my hand and tells everyone they need to have strong stomach's.

"Thanks," I report dryly and she quickly recants; telling everyone that I am a wonderful cook, to which of course no one believes. After brunch we all once again linger around the table talking about the next steps to our plan to bring down Stan Gerrard.

"So I have already contacted Larry Fortinsky," Adam informs us, referring to the assasin that goes by the handle _The Dark Night_.

"Adam, I thought that..." I start with a sigh and a heavy frown.

"Mac, I needed his buy in, besides Kendall was able to intercept an email that helped to lend some weight to what I was offering."

"What did she find?" Stella was quick to question.

"Let's just say some extra incentive to want to help us."

"Gerrard was going to take him out also?"

"Not in so many words. I have not time left guys, I need to send that email now. With it coming this close then we might be able to wrap this up and save even more lives."

I look at Stella she offers a small visible nod as the hand she's holding under the table squeezes mine for extra assurance.

"Let's do this Adam," I huff as I push myself up and slowly follow after him to the small side room and patiently wait while he dials up what he needs to and then looks up at me in expectation.

"Mac?" He softly questions.

"Adam I...how much money did you offer Larry?" I question.

"Mac, it's no big deal," he tells me in a low tone as I slowly ease myself down in a nearby chair. A few more seconds of silence pass between us as Adam starts to talk; neither of us realizing that Stella is now quietly standing in the doorway.

"When I was growing up I was taught by my father that the only reason I was put on this earth was to ease his anger and become his scapegoat for all his sordid deeds. I have had to work for every cent I earned, which as you know wasn't much until you gave me money. Mac, I was hanging with guys who wanted to see me dead and a day later I would have been. I had suspected my father of his dirty dealings and he always lied; you offered me the truth. I take things on a leap of faith now. I want to do this; I have never been a part of something this important in my life."

"Important? Adam I break the law for a living, you make me seem like..."

"A nice guy?" Adam smirks. "Yeah you're kinda cool," he finishes and I reward him with a soft smile. "I have met great friends; a great new girl and finally have something really worthwhile to be a part of. Let me do this okay?"

"Kinda hard to turn that one down Mac," Stella's soft voice urges me as she remains in place.

I look up at her and offer a weak expression before I slowly nod and then look back at Adam.

"Make it happen."

"Yes! I mean right...okay I'll get on it," Adam exclaims as turns back to his computer.

XXXXXXXX

I leave Don and Jessica on the couch as I slowly walk up to Mac and Adam. Mac offers me his hand and I take it eagerly as I sit down beside him; myself also feeling comfortable showing him an outward display of modest affection around our new friends. Mac looks at me and offers a nervous glance, his posture tense and his body as unsure as mine.

"Okay here we go. First one is from Don."

_'Dark Knight, you worked with my partner, The Marine in the past. He was called out of town on a job a few days ago and I "happened" upon some information that he was killed in the line of duty. Angry and wanting revenge. Any word on the street about who might have done this? Ironhide.'_

"Now we just have to wait for about five minutes or so," Adam mumbles as another text comes in from Kendall and his attention is immediately diverted.

"Are you okay?" I whisper into Mac's ear, delighting in his warm smell as my face lingers near his neck.

"No," he whispers in return and my face displays an automatic frown as I squeeze his hand in return. "Are you?"

"Ask me when this is over."

"Okay so now the Batman is going to reply," Adam breaks our sordid thoughts.

"Dark Knight."

"Right...sorry."

_'Ironhide, word is The Marine and his Greek counterpart have permanently retired. Not sure who ordered the hit but you might want to start by finding who he was talking to last. Sorry I can't help more. Dark Knight.'_

"So now we wait," Adam huffs as he looks at another screen.

"For what?" I ask in haste.

"For Don's supposed research into who The Marine might have been talking to," Adam informs us; his back still to him. "And this..." his voice slows down as he starts to do something on the other computer. "Will show us...ah bingo!"

"What just happened?" Mac asks with a heavy frown.

"It means that I am in love," Adam smiles and Mac and I exchanged wondering expressions.

"Pardon?" Mac questions.

"Kendall's little device is working. See this means that your guy, Stan Gerrard, is now reading Don's email. We have now put out part of the bait. Now he'll wait to see what Don comes up with."

"Maybe he'll just move on Don and then we'll be screwed," I huff in anxiety.

"He'll wait," Mac states firmly. "This guy has waited ten years for this, a few more hours isn't going to matter. But how long do we have to wait?"

"At least a few hours," Adam tells us. "Please go play with Lucy," he begs and we both smile.

"I'm Barbie'd out," I state quickly.

"And I need Army Ken or something," Mac quips and Adam frowns.

"Thanks guys," he deadpans before he turns back to his computer.

"So want to go for a walk?" Mac quietly asks. "Adam will you..."

"As soon as I am ready to send the next email, I'll buzz you guys," he tells us, his back still to us.

"Stella?"

"I would love to Mac," I tell him and his handsome face rewards me with a warm smile. We tell the team that we are going for a walk, Lindsay and Jessica and Lucy head out to get groceries for supper, Sheldon and Sid once again involved in an intense medical debate and Don and Danny bonding over fast cars and motorcycles.

"I think Adam likes you," I mention to Mac as we slowly head down the other side of the street; Mac's strong arm now wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

"He likes the job," Mac insists and I just shake my head.

"Nice try Mac, and I think you like him."

"I think he's been dealt a tough hand by his father and...and a son should never have to fear his father Stella; that isn't right."

I look at the serious expression on Mac's face and hear the tone in his voice; anger and affection at the same time.

"He's a good kid," Mac huffs, his arm around me tightening. "Trust me anyone who can blackmail me and still help get my ass out of a jam is someone I can respect."

"Ah so then I'll just have to find something to blackmail you with," I tease and he hands me a sideways smile. I lean in and kiss the corner of his tempting mouth and then pull away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You said that we also had in common the fact that Morris Caldwell also help you. What situation?"

"As in why didn't Interpol arrest me right after a job when they could have? Or why didn't they search for me harder when I know I had left something behind that could be traced?"

"Yes."

"It was my first job in Germany," Mac starts into his explanation. "It was about two years in and I was nervous as hell. I knew what I had to do and thought I knew my target well. I stayed in this seedy motel; trust me one where I sure they rent the rooms by the hour," he stops and smirks, his eyes gathering that faraway look again. "The target was a crooked senator that had joined some neo fascist underground partyanyway I set up as usual and then took my shot, but I had missed the first time and had to recalibrate and when I took the second shot, my hand got in the way and in addition to taking him out, I gave myself a nice little scar."

Mac shows me his left hand and sure enough on the inside of the thumb a faint scar can be seen where the bullet opened his skin; leaving it's mark. I gently bring his warm hand to my lips and plant a kiss on it, making his jaw relax.

"But because I had to take two shots I got so nervous when I was packing up, I kicked the shell casing someplace and took off without it. I had a friend named Sammy that I contacted and he said he was able to hack into the Interpol computers and find the bullet that had my DNA on it. It was then matched to another case file already in their system and I was soon under their radar. However, he said the file was closed and labeled 'inconclusive' and that was it. I laid low for about a month, just to ensure things would die down, but nothing happened. But a few more jobs like that over the years and I thought for sure that someone was looking out for me."

"But why Mac? What could he gain by keeping us out here in the open? Did he ever contact you?"

"No. You?"

"No," I frown as a breeze picks up and I automatically tighten my jacket. "Wish he was still here to tell us."

"Yeah me too. Are you chilly?"

"Funny I remember you asking me that very question the first night we met in Kalamata," I smile, as it's my turn to remember things from the past. Mac kisses my cheek as he pulls me closer, trying to keep me warm. I look up at him with a loving smile before I gently touch his face. "That was the day I knew I was in love."

XXXXXXXX

Hearing her heartfelt expression automatically warms my heart and I gently guide her lips to mine and plant a warm kiss on them; my cool ones tingling from the sensation.

"Okay, your turn. First real encounter with Interpol."

"Well much like you it was very early in the game for me as well; and I too wasn't as careful as I am now. Heck I even I have to shop after a job now," she chuckles and I just smirk. "It was in North Korea."

"North Korea?" I ask with arched brows. "So then..."

"Yeah I had their government as well as Interpol on my ass," she sighs and my heart starts to quicken the pace before her story has even started. "I was supposed to take down someone within their government who was selling secrets to the Chinese Red Army. I didn't have the luxury of staying in a motel; I think I spent that night in some grimy shelter. My case was wrapped in a small towel and that was my pillow; trust me it was hell. Anyway I went to the hit location and got myself ready. However, just before I was to take my shot, someone else enters the room and all hell breaks loose. I ended up taking a stab to the side, which thankfully healed but I still had a job to do. So despite bleeding all over the floor, I was able to take the shot. I tried to clean up the blood as best I could but..." her words break my heart into pieces. "Yeah really could've used my own Sid back then."

"Trust me he would have left me for you in a heartbeat."

I try to block the image of her being surprised, attacked and wounded, but as I feel her hand tighten in mine, I just can't seem to get past my own inner remorse. I didn't even know her then, and yet right now I feel guilty that I wasn't able to help.

"Sorry," I mumble and she looks at me in wonder.

"Mac?"

"Just wish I had been there to help."

"Would have liked that," she replies with a warm smile and my heart eases a little. "So with my DNA scattered everywhere, but knowing that trouble was on the way, I took off. I heard underground reports; much like yourself; but nothing ever came of them. I too waited for some time before venturing out again but I was never arrested. And over the years there have been a few other mishaps that I was sure would land me in an international prison but thankfully that's never happened. But I still would like to have known why. Seems with his death we have just been..."

"Short changed?"

"Exactly."

I direct us back to the house, our hands now firmly clasped together as the sun is starting to slide from the sky; darkness to ensue.

"I just want this all to be over Mac. So that we can come and just visit these people and enjoy New York together as a regular couple."

"Stay at the plaza?" I gently question and her grin widens.

"Oh I think I could be persuaded to _rough it_ there."

I just laugh as we finally re-enter the safe and warm confines of the Messer residence. Don and Danny are still out back in Danny's impressive automobile garage; Sheldon and Sid somewhere else and Jessica and Lindsay in the kitchen; Lucy asleep, having lost the battle at the grocery store.

"Good timing guys," Adam greets us as we both head back to his small working room. "How was the walk?"

"Enlightening," I reply, looking at Stella and offering her a wink to which she returns a cryptic smile and Adam just shakes his head.

"Ok-ay," he frowns as he turns back to his computer. "Here goes the message from Don to Jessica."

_'Raven, I found your name on a piece of paper and understand you worked with Aphrodite. We have something in common I think. My partner, The Marine, was on I think a joint assignment with Aphrodite and word is they were both retired. I have done some further digging and came up with a name inside a large organization that could end our freedom and I think it was a processional hit as The Marine has a few other notings that might help us. I think we should meet in person to discuss this as I don't know how safe any electronic device really is. What do you think? Ironhide.'_

"That's it?" Stella wonders before Adam presses send.

"Well we just need CNC to wonder if now Mac might have known about Stonehenge or perhaps he was talking about Barracuda. In any case we just need him to be alert to the danger that he now has to cover his ass."

"Send it Adam," I direct and he's quick to action. "How long do we wait now?"

"Well she'll have to research Ironhide to see if what he's saying is the truth or if it's a trap and then we'll go from there. Give it about an hour more. Trust me guys, I got this covered."

"Trust me Adam, it's not lack of faith in your skills that drives my paranoia; its years of always looking over my shoulder," I huff and Stella looks at me in sorrow.

The three of us push away from the small computer console and head into the main living area to join the others.

"So Mac," Danny finally greets me, Don heading for Jessica once again. He hands me an apron and a set of stainless steel tongs and looks at me with a wide grin. "All yours buddy."

"Thanks," I remark dryly to which everyone just laughs.

Stella ushers everyone out of the kitchen and then looks at me with a mischievous smile. "Best behavior Mac."

"What on earth does that mean?"

"It means don't burn the dinner!" She teases and I just smirk and shake my head as she walks closer. "Need some help with that?"

"Sure," I offer her the apron and she starts to gently wrap it around my body and fasten it as Sid walks into the room.

"I'd say get a room but then I'd go hungry..." his voice trails off as he stands before us with a warm smile. "Need some help?"

"Can you barbeque?" I ask nervously.

"Who taught you?" Sid counters and my face reddens.

"I can barbeque," I insist; trying to protect my manhood in front of the woman I love.

"Mac, Stella is not going to think less because you can't cook. Trust me if she did that, you really would be alone."

"Are you here just to give me a hard time?"

"No, I am waiting for you to head outside so that I can talk to Stella."

"What for?"

"Just go Mac."

"No way. I'm not goi..."

"Mac, buddy, need some help lighting that thing?" Sid's co-conspirator finally makes himself known. With a small curse to which Sid just laughs, I turn and follow Danny outside onto their large, outdoor patio. I look at the well supplied and heated area and smile.

"Your deck is pretty impressive," I comment, trying to sound like I am not interested in what Sid is asking Stella.

"Thanks Lindsay got this stuff from..."

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac outside with Danny and slightly laugh. He's once again trying so hard to fit in; just be a regular guy, not a man with a price on his head. But even as he looks back at me, I can tell it's driving him crazy that Sid wants to talk to me and he can't be party to it.

"It's driving him crazy you know," I mention to Sid as I prepare the stuff for him to take to Mac outside.

"I like just like to have a bit of fun with him," Sid smiles.

"So then it was nothing serious?"

"No, just want him to be a regular guy right now; take his mind off what this Gerrard might be texting back or planning further."

"You care for him a great deal don't you?"

"I care for him and have grown to love him like the son I never had," Sid replies with a heavy sigh. "One that gets into trouble a lot."

I laugh under his words as I look at Mac, who now has his back to me; listening to Danny's instructions and finally getting things started.

"But I'm glad he's found you," Sid notes and I look up with a kind smile. "He's lucky."

"Oh well this might sound kinda sappy but I think I'm the lucky one."

"I'm happy to hear that," Sid offers warmly. "You are the woman I would have choosen for him," he confesses and my eyes light up.

"When he was with Peyton..." I start, my eyes wondering and my heart now racing as I mention the last woman Mac was with; the woman who betrayed and tried to kill him. "You know what, it's not important."

"He never loved her."

"Did he ever um...well when they were together, did they..."

"Mac wasn't in love with her Stella," he tells me firmly. "They were set up by a mutual friend; something Mac always lamented. Men are hunters by nature and when a man has to be set up with a woman, it takes away his natural instinct to find her on his own; the thrill of finally finding what he was hunting for has been taken away and so the instant connection was never formed. When they were together I could tell that Mac did things mostly to please her, which is okay for a man when he is happy in return; getting what he wants from the woman he loves. But I could tell he never had that with Peyton."

"You know Mac told me your history and I am very sorry about your wife."

"She would have liked Mac and you too of course," Sid offers warmly. "Any other secrets you want to know about The Marine?"

"Do you think when all this is over, he'll really want to retire?"

"Will you?" Sid counters and I just smile. "He'll do what you do now."

That was all I needed to hear. Sid was right, it wouldn't matter what Mac had planned, if I wanted to call it quits then Mac would too; that's what love had offered to us both.

Adam walks into the room and stands beside Sid. "I'm going to send the next email. Think Mr. Bond would like to see it before I send it?"

"I think _Mr. Bond_," I smile as I toss another glance in Mac's direction. "Will be more interested in the reply and what Stan Gerrard's reaction will be. Just send it Adam, we both trust you."

"Okay here goes."

_'Ironhide, I too haven't heard from my partner and an underground source told me they were both retired in Brazil but who their actual planner was they don't know. A few names have been tossed around but not sure which of those I should contact. If we do meet how do I know this isn't a set up? Raven.'_

I finish getting a few more things on a platter that Sid carries out to Mac and Danny who are now each drinking a beer and laughing on the deck, Sheldon and Don also with them. I look at Adam who just frowns.

"Never been one for hanging with the guys."

I hand him a beer and he smirks. "Adam, those _guys_ are just as nervous about this whole thing as you. Go and join them."

"Okay," he replies with a nervous smile as he takes the bottle of cold beer and heads out to see them, garnering a hearty slap on the back from Don as the rest of them help Mac with the food. I watch Mac and smile. When I first sent him out there, he was nervous and tense; not sure what to do or if he'd make a mistake. Even Danny at his side, did little it seemed to stem the nervousness he was feeling. But now as I watch him, laughing and talking with this new group I can't but feel my heart start to swell.

"He's doing better than I think both of us expected from him," Lindsay nods to Mac outside; as her and Jessica join me in the kitchen. And while it told the Messer's it would be me and Mac making them dinner; the fact that we are all together, happy and having a good time, makes my other suggestion moot and I'm happy about that.

"I don't know if he's ever felt so at home in someone else's house before," I gently note as I continue with my present task.

"I think this is something new for all of us," Jessica adds. "Don and Danny seem like best friends already from long ago."

"He's a great guy," Lindsay smiles. "Hey if you like cars and bikes then Danny is your guy."

The three of us continue for about ten more minutes when Adam slowly walks back in and grasps the blackberry once more. His diligent attention to this whole thing, impresses me more than I think I have voiced.

"Adam."

"Yeah?" He gently asks, looking up in uncertainty.

"I am sure Mac has thanked you but I want to thank you also for helping us with all this."

"Yeah Mac is pretty quiet about that kinda stuff, but I think he's grateful."

"More than you can probably realize and trust me he's impressed."

"Really?" Adam asks with a wide grin. "He's cool so that means a lot," he states firmly and the three of us women lightly laugh. "Well I mean cool as in what he does and how he fights and such. I'm sure you've seen it, he's really good and also his other names and the fact that...right I'm rambling. Okay I'll send the next message," he states nervously and I just reward him with a slight frown.

_'Raven, I understand your hesitancy, but I give you my word, for what it's worth that I don't want to do you any harm, I just want answers. If our partners were both killed by the same person then maybe we are next. We need to make a plan to stop this before it happens. You tell me when and where. I give you my word, I will not do you any harm. Ironhide.'_

"So where do we get this whole thing to go down?" I ask as Mac finally walks back into the kitchen with a steaming plate of food in his hands.

"Has to be someplace we all know very well; we need every base, every angle, every surprise covered," Mac states firmly.

"Manhattan," Danny pipes up and all eyes immediately turn to him.

"Could work," I mention to Mac.

"Too close to home."

"Mac, you have everything you need right here," Don continues. "Both you and Stella; hell all four of us know this city well, we have all lived here. Adam is from here, Sheldon has worked here, Sid has been here and the Messer's live here."

"Just understand this, I can't get everyone involved," Mac states firmly. "This is for me and Stella to..."

"Too late for that Mac," Sid gently reminds him, placing a warm hand on his broad shoulder. "We already are. If this traitor is going down, then we are all going to play a part."

"But..."

"Mac, this guy gets wind that you two have had any dealings with any of us and its game over," Danny reminds him. "We have just as much to lose as you two do now."

"All of us," Adam pipes up.

Mac looks at me and offers a strained expression. I am feeling the same anxiety inside; this isn't usually an industry where you can call on a group of trusted friends to watch your back when you go in for a hit, much less ask them to help set it up so you ensure that everything goes off without a hitch.

"Mac, they are right. If we can arrange this without alerting the police, then who better to watch all our backs then each other? We have the upper hand, now we need to use it."

Mac looks at me before he slowly nods his head; knowing inside as I do, that there really isn't any other choice. "You're right," he starts in strained tone. "Adam, Manhattan it is."

"Excellent!" He states with a large grin. "What could go wrong now?" He asks fatefully and silence consumes us all.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh what indeed? Think the plan will go off without a hitch? let me know if you want to know and thanks again!

**PS: **Since you are probably tired of updates (eek) nothing tomorrow! Thanks guys and have a great weekend! Happy Anniversary was updated yesterday and hope you liked it also.


	29. Taken by Surprise?

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 29 - ****Taken by Surprise?**

* * *

**~Long Island, New York~**

I watch Mac through dinner and know that something about this whole thing is bothering him. He's trying very hard to put on his brave face but I can tell he thinks that something is either going to go wrong or already has; and I hate that I have the same feeling starting to build.

Thankfully the talk during supper is mostly about the cozy bed and breakfast the four of us are staying in and then the talk turns to other quaint hotels we have stayed in around the world. Mac once again puts on his tight smile; adding small snippets but when Sid finally looks over when Mac becomes suddenly quiet, I know it's not just me who is worried. But Mac has made a career out of locking himself away and tonight is no exception.

When dinner is over, I help put the dishes away and then linger for a little longer, watching while Mac talks to Adam. His body is tense and I know he's going over everything a few more times just to ensure there are no surprises. He finally walks up to me as Don and Jessica gather around. Sid takes Lucy into the living room and reads to her; his job will be to stay with her and ensure the Messer offspring is kept safe and sound, while the rest of us take on Stan Gerard and take back the future.

"So where is this all goin' down Mac?" Danny questions and Mac looks at me with a nervous frown.

"We can't make it someplace too public but it has to be public enough for Gerard not to suspect something is waiting for him."

"Think he'll have someone waiting for us?" Don wonders.

"More than likely," I reply before Mac as a chance.

"That's why we need to set up tonight," Mac states as he hands Danny a slip of paper with an address on it. "Think this will work Danny?"

Danny looks at the paper and slowly nods his head. "How did you know this was my brother's old territory?"

"Adam."

"Damn it Adam! Just don't drain our kid's college fun," Danny mentions and Lindsay just rolls her eyes. "No worries Mac, this will work."

"What role do we play?" Sheldon is quick to ask.

"Sheldon I can't vouch for..."

"Mac, I might not be able to wield the same rifle as you and Stella, but you ask your partner; I can handle myself in a tight situation," Sheldon mentions quickly. "Besides I'd like a little payback myself."

Mac looks at him and knows there is no point in arguing. "So we have picked an area with a few selective hit spots; the ones that Gerard will most likely use. Stella and I will wield our rifles in the two places opposite the areas we think Gerard will be waiting."

"What if he doesn't come?"

"Kendall has already confirmed his flight to New York that leaves Geneva tonight," Adam pipes up.

"Besides he wanted to kill me and Mac personally; Stonehenge ruined that for him. He only thinks that Stonehenge still has our bodies on ice. So revenge rules dictate that if he couldn't get the Master's..."

"Take out the Apprentices," Jessica finishes.

"Don and Jessica will wait until the morning and then take separate cabs to the meeting point. Sheldon you and Danny's cousin, Rocco will cover the south and Danny and Lindsay you'll cover the north. Stella and I will take the other two points. Adam is going to cover all of us from here. In case something goes wrong, he's going to give us all our own personal tracking devices," Mac finishes with a heavy sigh.

"Devil's advocate Mac," Don starts with a heavy frown, his anxiety level just as high as his teacher. "What if something goes wrong and Gerard splits?"

"Then I am on the first plane to Geneva and take him out."

"Why not do that anyways?" Adam questions with a heavy frown.

"Well when you are wanted like we are, you can't just walk into one of the world's largest law enforcement agency and ask to speak to him," I retort. "And trust me if we knew where he lived then he'd go there instead."

"This will work," Mac assures us all with a firm tone as he finally locks eyes with me. I offer him a firm nod in agreement, however, my uneasy feeling still hasn't subsided.

We discuss a few more details and then it's time to head to our places to wait. Sheldon, Danny and Lindsay all take a cab and head out to see Rocco; who has assured them that they'll be safe and looked after as the night progresses. Don and Jessica will stay the night at the Messer residence and Mac and I head back to the bed and breakfast to get our things.

XXXXXXXX

"You know that neither of us have our rifles," Stella reminds me as we head back into the quiet bed and breakfast.

"Right," I huff as I look past her to something else of a non descript nature; my mind racing.

"We are going into battle with unproven weapons?"

"Sure."

"So I thought I'd just strip down and walk around naked in central park and see if he notices me."

"Okay," I reply absently and she gently pinches my arm and I look at her in haste.

"So now it's okay for me to walk around naked in public?"

"No...what...what did you say?" I ask with a heavy frown and she just offers a tense smile as she wraps her arms around me and kisses me on the lips, my core warming instantly.

"What is it?" She gently questions.

"I don't have control."

"Control? We are the ones pulling the strings Mac, that is control."

"Stella..."

"A leap of faith?"

"I'm not religious."

"Mac we are all taking this on a leap of faith," Stella reminds me. "I am just as worried as you. As I said earlier, neither of us have our rifles and we are going into a situation that although we can for the most part control; have really no idea what the outcome will be."

"That's it in a nutshell. I guess after so many years of expecting the worst, this is all I know how to do."

"Mac, I'm just as worried, remember?" She tells me before her lips meet mine once more. "But this opportunity has been given to us and we need to take it Mac."

I look at her and can't help but offer a warm smile; gently pushing a stray curl off her forehead before I plant a soft kiss on it. "I love you Stella, I don't want to lose you."

"Mac, we have the element of surprise. It's Don and Jessica who..."

"I don't want to lose _you_ Stella," I reconfirm and she gives me another loving squeeze; her arms wrapped tightly around me. "Much the rest of us, I know Gerard's history and background and I know this won't go off without something going wrong. I have never had to worry about anyone other than myself."

"Sid?"

"Trust me, I'm sure even he's surprised I'm still alive."

"I don't want to lose you either Mac. I have just as much to lose in all this as you do. Come on, we have to go. Rocco has ensured us that he'll have what we need waiting."

"Any chance of me getting you to stay with Sid?"

"Sorry Mac, none at all."

"Could cuff you to the bed," I lightly frown.

"Save that for our victory celebration."

"Kinda like the sound of that."

"So about our weapons..."

"Right, now the mob is supplying us," I smirk.

"Hey it's good to have friends in low places," she winks as she regrettably pulls back and then heads into the bedroom to change. I busy myself with getting a few things before changing into a dark sweater to compliment my dark jeans. Stella returns wearing a black fitted turtleneck and black dress pants; once again looking stunning.

"What?" She inquires.

"You look beauitful," I confess and her frown softens. "After this we are staying at the Plaza," I remind her as I hug her once more and kiss her cheek. "Ready?"

"Let's finish this Mac; together."

Even now Stella amazes me. I am unsure as to what will really happen; praying that neither of us have to witness the death of our young friends or worse each other. But her outward demeanor is calm and appears to be relaxed as she takes my hand as we head back outside and get into the waiting cab. My heart is racing at top speed as we near the edge of the city and I am still wondering where I'll be in twenty-four hours. Stella casually chats to me about the area of the city we are in, and I know I should be listening but I am too busy trying to ponder outcomes for worst case scenarios.

"Mac?" Stella gently breaks my thoughts once more, forcing my worried expression to her beautiful face.

"Never done this before Stella; had to worry about so many others. I know that Sheldon, Danny and Lindsay aren't lily white Mac; they are all used to dealing with sinister characters but...but Stella, we left a little girl home with a friend; a little girl who could become an orphan. Tell me you're not at least a little bit worried."

"A little bit?" She manages weakly and I instantly feel remorse for offering her any kind of pain. "I'm worried as hell Mac. I haven't had to face this either. Made a plan, where I know something could go wrong and then face the possibility of watching the man I love killed before my eyes? Yes I'm scared."

"But?"

"But I have faith."

"In our plan?"

"In you."

I hear her words and look at her in wonder. Even now, she makes me feel like I could do just about everything.

"You have never failed Mac and..."

"You are too easy on me," I offer with a slight smile.

"I love you," she gently counters and I crack a half smile. "Mac, I too have faced death a few times; been banged up worse that I might ever tell you. And yet the next day, I picked myself back up, dusted off the dried blood and dirt and just like you I kept going. That's where you didn't fail Mac. A regular guy probably would have given up years ago; but not you."

"As I said too easy on me," I tell her once more and she just smiles as I lean in and plant a warm kiss on her lips.

"Mac?"

"This will work Stella and at the end we will be left standing."

The cab finally stops and my anxiety starts to race once more. I pay the cabbie and both of us get out. "Rocco has assured me that he'll have everything waiting. Call me as soon as you have that walkie talkie in your hand."

I plant one more warm kiss on her perfect lips before we each take our leave and head in different directions. I duck into the shadows and watch Stella until she disappears into the darkened apartment building; the only empty apartment waiting for her arrival. I quickly head into my own building and race up the stairs to where Rocco told me would be safe and already set up. I push my way into the empty apartment and then lock the door behind me. I draw the curtains before tuning on a small light. I spy a sniper rifle in the middle of the room; a walkie talkie, a pair of binoculars and a few other items.

"Not bad on short notice," I murmur as I reach for the small device.

_"Mac?"__ Stella's beautiful voice is heard over the scratchy airwaves._

"Where are you?" I gently question as I head over to the window. I see her flick the light and my lips curl into a smile. "Wish I was there with you."

_"Then you'd never get any work done," she teases and I can picture her smile in my mind and my heart slows a little. _

"I'll check in with the others but wanted to make sure you were okay first. What do you think of the care package?"

_"Miss mine already. You?"_

"Same. My scope is better," I huff. "Molded to my eye I guess. This one feels odd. You?"

XXXXXXXX

I offer a small laugh at Mac's warm words; even talking shop with him is somewhat of a new undefinable thrill. I have grown accustomed to hearing his voice and when I switch off my small device the next hour passes by with pure silent misery as the silence starts to engulf me. I curl up onto the small bed that was offered and close my eyes; Mac having already assured me that the rest of the team is in place and safe for now. I know he told me to get some sleep, but much like him, I'm sure that tonight won't be restful by any means.

As soon as I close my eyes, my mind shifts back to my days in the orphanage and soon my eyes start to water and my heart starts to ache from the sounds of loneliness. I slowly open them to see myself as a small girl, sitting by the window and looking outside to see if my mother was coming to get me.

"She never came," I whisper into the tormenting stillness of the room I am in as the image of the young girl turns and looks at me with a sad expression. I try to close my eyes once more and another hour ticks painfully passed until my walkie talkie once again cracks to life.

_"Stella?" Mac's weary voice is heard._

"Mac, you should be sleeping," I tell him; stifling a small sniffle.

_"Stella?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine Mac."

_"I don't have to see you to know that was a lie," he mentions softly; not trying to provoke a fight._

"Just being in a place like this brings back sad memories," I confess and I hear silence on the other end.

_"Sorry," he finally admits._

"Not your fault Mac. You okay?"

_"I will be when you're happy again."_

"Okay so strip yourself naked and send me a picture," I instruct and he chuckles.

_"Anything less x-rated?"__ He questions._

"I have an x-rated mind when it comes to you Mac," I tell him firmly and can see his handsome face smile in my mind. "But thanks for the mental image; it was exactly what I needed."

_"Then I'm glad I called."_

"Me too. So if I say that I might sleep a few hours right now with at least a normal heart rate, will you do the same? For me?"

_"For you," he whispers warmly. "Because I love you."_

"I love you too Mac."

Mac switches his walkie talkie off and true to my words as I close my eyes to get some rest a smile displays itself upon my face and for the next few hours, I picture in my mind's eye, me and Mac naked in that bathtub in Brazil. However, my happy dreams are short lived as the alarm on my spare phone buzzes and I slowly pull myself from my sleepy stupor.

"Damn it!" I growl at the phone as I push the small button and force my eyes all the way open. I lay staring up at the ceiling for a while longer before I reach for the walkie talkie and call Mac.

_"Morning beautiful," his warm voice greets me and my lips curl into an automatic smile. "Sleep well?"_

"Yes, thanks to picturing you naked," I offer as I slowly stretch. It's just starting to get lighter and we still have a few hours to wait; but now is the time to be up and alert. "You?"

_"I missed having you in my arms," he confesses and my grin widens. "Missed having your perfect body beside mine.."_

"Are you trying to earn brownie points?" I tease and he smirks.

_"Is it working?"_

"Trust me Mac, I'll have you in that limo once again."

_"And the silk tie?"_

"Let's just say you'll be at my mercy and this time..."

_"Yeah?"__ He asks in eager anticipation._

"Can't tell you," I tell him and he's silent in an instant.

_"What?" He finally manages. "Stella, you can't just..."_

"Just did Mac. Sorry."

_"Damn it!" He gently curses and I laugh. _

"You all set?"

_"Just got a text from Adam that there has been no activity on Gerard's end so it seems that all is a go," Mac huffs and I can tell by the strain in his voice that he's still worried that something will go wrong. _

"Anyone contacting him?"

_"Nothing," he assures me. "So maybe just maybe, this will all go off without a hitch. Everyone is on place and Adam says that he can see all of us on his tracker. We got our bases covered Stella."_

"Except for the no one dying for sure part," I huff as I run a hand through my curls and lean back in the bed; my nervous glance looking at the borrowed sniper rifle. "Have you checked your weapon?"

_"I love it when you talk dirty," he teases._

"Yeah I know that about you. But mine is good to go."

_"I am going to check in with the others and I'll call you back," he tells me and as soon as he hangs up, I am once again consumed with quiet sorrow. _

I wish he was here with me; in this room, I need his arms around me, especially now. However, I listen to Mac's words and slowly push myself up off the small bed and head over to the rifle on the floor and get to work.

"This has to work," I mumble to myself as I work to get it set up. "Then Mac and I can finally be together."

XXXXXXXX

Hearing the heartache in her words last night about her memories of being an orphan and all alone broke my heart; however, the fake confidence she offered this morning wasn't much more comforting. I admire her strength but need her to know that I am here to take care of her; that I want to make sure she's okay. Will she ever believe that of me? I love how she takes care of me; sometimes, however, I feel selfish because I know I dont deserve it but I hope I never come across as being ungrateful.

_"Mornin' Mac," Danny greets me. "Sleep well all by yourself?"_

"Thanks for rubbing it in," I huff and Danny smirks.

_"Linds and I are all set up. You sure you trust me with this thing?"_

"Just look through the scope in the direction opposite you. I gave you the places to look at last night and Rocco's map really helped. He knows what he's doing. You sure he's just a runner for the mob?"

_"Can't tell you everything Mac," Danny gently goads. _

"Right," I just shake my head as I hang up with Danny and check in with Sheldon who just finished another rousing game of back alley poker with his new '_friend_' Rocco. After making sure that everyone knows what they are doing, I head over to the middle of the floor and start to ready my weapon. My mind is trying to think about what will lay ahead for us very soon when Jessica and Don arrive; but I can't help but wonder what Stella is doing and how she's faring being in that crummy apartment all by herself.

_'Mac, we're on our way. Don.'_

I read the text and then call the team, my heart starting to race.

"Just be careful," I tell Stella and I can picture her smiling face in my mind. "Please."

"You watch your back also Mac, this guy has surprised us once before. My guess? He's here already."

"I guess since Kendall didn't actually see him get on that plane, you could be right," I reply with heavy anxiety. "Just set up and start too look around. We have all our angles covered but that doesn't mean we haven't missed one."

"And Don and Jess are wearing the vests right?"

"Small comfort if he aims for their heads," I lightly wince as I finish setting up my weapon. "You all set?"

"Let's do this Mac."

"We are heading for Greece as soon as this is over," I tell her and I can once again picture her smiling face in my minds eye.

"Could I ever say no to you?" She teases and I reward her ears with a warm smile of my own.

"Hope not."

I close off with Stella once again and set up. My eyes start to slowly cover all the area before me. However, I am hit with a terrible flashback of dj vu as I line up Stella in my scope and she looks directly back at me. My walkie talkie buzzes to life and unlike last time, I am not afraid to answer it.

"Hello handsome," her voice offers and my lips curl into a smile as I look back at her through the eye piece. "Odd isn't it."

"Looking at each other like this? Very. Was almost afraid to answer."

"Thought I'd offer you an _'it's been fun Mac, but see ya_', before I killed you?"

"Anything is possible."

"You're right about that. We're together," she reminds me and I just smirk. "See you when the shooting stops."

"I'll be waiting."

I hang up once more and although my anxiety has lessened with her flirty words, when I look back at her through that scope, my heart races again at the thought that there was the possibility that we might have both been dead; one of us dead or just living as enemies for the rest of our lives. And while this future right now is a little shaky, until this deal is over, it's a better possibility than the others I have pondered.

I continue the slow, methodical task of searching every floor; every sheltered space; every open space; everything before me in my line of sight that someone might use as a possible hiding place. Rocco picked this place as it has two small apartments facing each other; Stella in one and I in the other. To my right is a small hardware store where Danny and Lindsay are and to my left is a small two story clothing shop were Rocco and Sheldon are. There is nothing else around that even the most sophisticated sniper rifle could use as cover. Rocco has a man on each rooftop and a few on the ground; this guy is worth the money we offered for his help.

And while in the past I have never relied on anyone other than myself to get the job done; I am more than comforted by the team I am working with right now.

"Mac," Danny's worried voice cracks to life.

"What's up Danny?"

"When does Don get here?"

"They'll both arrive in an hour. How is your scoping going?"

"Think I got the hang of this thing," Danny smirks over the two-way and I just shake my head.

"Just don't get too comfortable with that; it's on loan and you have a respectable life to return to," I gently remind him.

"Trust me Mac, what I do in part ain't respectable," he admits and I can hear Lindsay lightly cursing in the background.

"Well I guess we have that in common," I offer as I get another text. "Don will be here in forty five minutes; let's stay alert."

XXXXXXXX

The next half hour passes by with miserable slowness, as I like Mac, make sure I have every angle before me covered. I would check back to see what he was doing and would smile when I see he's looking back at me; just watching. At one time I would have feared that, now I welcome it. It gives me an odd sense of being wanted and protected; and even though he's not close, it's as if he's in the same room with me.

I do worry about something happening to Danny and Lindsay but the couple has shown remarkable resilience to all this and I think that in a few hours we'll all be celebrating in their house once more.

"And then we'll go to the Plaza," I whisper to myself as I remember Mac's words from earlier, _'we are staying at the Plaza tonight.'_

I look back through my scope, Don and then Jessica are only about twenty minutes away and then the moment of truth will arrive. However, we want to take him out before the takes them out.

"Damn it Mac," I gently curse as I pick up the two-way. "Mac where is he?"

_"I don't know and I don't like it either. But if we call Don and Jessica then we...wait a second," I hear his voice hesitate._

"Mac? I see you looking in my direction. What is it? Do you see him?"

_"I see...Stella, two floors up I...damn it!" Mac curses and I look through my scope to see he has quickly moved. "He's here!"_

"Talk to me Mac."

_"Two floors up Stella, directly above you."_

"Did he see you?"

_"I don't know but I'm comi..."_

"Mac, you are going to stay right there," I gently warn.

_"Stella I..."_

"Mac, this is my job also remember? And those are my friends. Left or right side of the building?"

_"Directly above you," he states with an angry tone._

"Mac, I'll be okay."

_"If I don't hear back in ten minutes I'm..."_

"Mac, just wait until I call you. You can't give yourself away; he'll kill you for sure."

_"To keep you safe, I'd pay that price," he offers in a softer tone and my facial expression immediately eases. "And stop arguing. Damn I hate this. Should have left you..."_

"Don't start Mac. I'll be right back, tell the rest of the team to just hold tight."

_"Stella."_

"Yeah?"

_"I love you. Be careful."_

"I love you too Mac. Talk to you soon."

_"You better."_

Knowing that Mac is watching is a little bit more comforting than knowing I am going up there alone; however since I don't know what is waiting, my heart and mind are now racing. I quickly pull out my hand gun, take a deep breath and then push myself toward the door; knowing Mac has already called the team.

"Mac, this is for us."

XXXXXXXX

I watch Stella disappear from my view and offer a soft whispered curse at the fact that I could very easily be watching her death. I quickly call the team and tell them to be on alert; it's going down now. I then text Don and tell him to just hang back until he hears from me or Danny.

"Danny I'm watching Stella, but you guys need to make sure that..."

"You goin' after her Mac?"

"I will if things go south," I sigh heavily. "I know that Stella is more than capable of taking care of herself and..."

"Yeah you should have been there when she took out Louie. Saved my ass with one shot," Danny praises.

"Thats my girl," I agree. "Just make sure you call Don when the coast is clear or if you need his help."

"Mac, watch your ass."

"Danny, this guy doesn't know Stella and I are alive," I utter fatefully. "Trust me, we'll handle this."

"Call me when the dust settles."

"I will," I reply as I hang up.

_'Adam, make sure those trackers are working, it's going down now. Mac.'_

I quickly put my phone away and then look back in my scope. I see the room once again and notice the same dark figure I saw before; looking now directly at me. If I can keep his attention fixed on me; then Stella will be guaranteed the upper hand. I know I dont want to watch her fight this guy but at the same time I have complete faith in her skills and abilities and know she can handle herself and he's as good as dead. However, watching will be torment for me; pure torment.

"Come back to me Stella," I whisper as my brow starts to tense and become damp.

Waiting for the few minutes to pass until she actually gets there is slowly forcing me past the brink of mental insanity. My fists clench and unclench; and while I would like a chance to go one on one with Stan Gerard, if that indeed is him; in my heart I know I want Stella to kill him and end this once and for all.

I see him move toward the door; a knock I'm assuming Stella made to draw his attention away from the window; if it indeed is our guy. Then a look of horror starts to cross my face as I watch Stella starting to struggle with the man in the room. Thanks to the damn curtains I am unable to get a clear shot and my heart aches as I watch the two of them struggling to get the upper hand on the other.

"Damn it Stella!" I curse. "It should have been me."

I watch a few more minutes, muttering to her to get into view so I can take my shot. When that doesnt happen and when she disappears from view, I have to go and help; my safety be damned.

But just as I am about to pack up my scope and rush to her aide; cursing my own future existence, the door to the apartment I am in bursts open and I stare in shock at the one person I never expected.

"Larry?" I address my fellow assassin _Dark Knight_. "What the hell ar..."

"Goodbye _Marine_," he sneers as he raises his weapon and fires off a shot; all before I have time to react.

"NO!"

XXXXXXXX

As soon as I opened the door, I knew the man before me wasn't the one we were seeking; from the description Stan Gerard was an older man; the one before me was far from young. I immediately look past him to the set up scope and know that while he might not be the same man we are after, he has to be taken out. So assuming that Mac will have my back the entire time, I push forward.

"Hello honey, you lost?" He questions with a greasy smile.

"Actually I'm found," I state firmly as I waste no time in slamming the butt end of my gun into his face to make him drop his.

"Bitch!" He growls as he quickly regains his footing and charges at me.

I am able to sidestep, but manages to grab my arm and pull me back, my gun falling from my grasp. I rush to reach for it, but he grabs my leg and I fall to my knees. However, while on my knees, I swing my leg back, catch him in the groin and he curses heavily as he's taken to his knees. I slam my boot into his face once more; forcing his head to snap back and his body to slam into the floor.

I twist myself around to reach for my gun; but he grabs my foot once more and I slam to my stomach. His strong hand grips my boot and won't let go; forcing me to painfully twist myself around in his grasp and kick him in the face once more. His nose finally breaks and he screams in pain, allowing me to escape and rush for my gun. Still on my knees, I turn to him; heart racing and lungs gently gasping for air; trigger cocked.

"Who the hell sent you?" I demand in anger.

However, just as he's about to offer me an answer he reaches for his gun and I have no choice but to expertly put a bullet between his eyes; my question still unanswered.

"Damn it!" I curse as I dial Mac.

"Mac, I got him but I didn't find out who hired him," I huff as I wait for a reply. When I get only static in return, my heart starts to beat faster.

"Mac?"

Silence.

"Mac!" I state firmly as I rush for the scope my attacker had set up. I look through only to see Mac's scope still up but his room still.

"Don," I quickly call him.

"Stella what is it?"

"I just tried Mac and got nothing. Contact Adam and Danny and..." I start just as the door opens. "Wait this could be him"

"Sorry, not Mac," the man smiles. "He's already been taken care of."

"What the hell are yo..."

"Goodbye _Aphrodite,_" he smiles as he aims at me and fires.

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N**: okay so much like the other actions scenes, I like them to happen fast and furious so that we can move on; hopefully you thought it was okay and yeah sorry for the cliffe (well not really hehe)more to come! Reviews are always welcome and the fuel for this adventure! Thank you all in advance for the reviews and the smiles. After yesterday's sad photos about Mac on his date your words will really cheer up the muse and help keep her going! thanks everyone!!


	30. Taking Back the Future!

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 30 - ****Taking Back the Future!**

**A/N: **Once again a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone so far for all the amazing reviews, alerts and faves for this story. Hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

"Stella!" Don shouts just before my world goes dark; the tranquilizer dart that hit me in the neck taking me down in less than a minute.

The tranq dart wasn't designed to knock either of us out for very long; and the next time I slowly open my eyes, my greatest fear has been realized. Mac and I have been discovered, we have both kidnapped and are in the back of a van; on the way to a location to await our own deaths until the hit on the President can be carried out and then we'll be to blame and our two enemies will walk away with a vast fortune.

I am on my side and my wrists tied in front. My feet aren't bound and thankfully I am still able to see and talk; Mac however, hasn't fared very well. I look over to see my beloved Mac is on his side; slowly trying to waken. His wrists are tied behind his back and he's kept quiet with a piece of tape over his mouth. I can tell by his disheveled appearance and dried blood on his forehead that Larry has also taken advantage by getting a few hits in while Mac was unable to defend himself.

"Welcome back," a slow low voice finally pulls my eyes away from Mac to see a distinguished gentleman turn around from the front passenger seat, a gun fixed firmly in his fingers.

"Gerard!" I hiss in anger, narrowing my eyes.

"_Aphrodite_," he greets with a slow, evil smile.

"What did you give Mac?" I demand as I notice Mac still struggling to pull himself out of the drugged stupor.

"A little something extra," he replies. "Don't worry he's a big boy; he can take it."

"Bastard," I curse under my breath and am just rewarded with low mocking laughter. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to and becuase I can. Besides who is going to stop me?"

"We will," I state in defiance, muttering another angry curse under my breath.

"You and what army?" He mocks.

"It only takes one bullet carefully aimed to..." I start.

"That's right my dear and trust me those bullets will come from my gun and end in the two of you!"

A few minutes of silence pass, Gerard watching me intently.

"Okay so quit your cursing and ask your damn questions already," he angrily goads, his laughter instantly fading in the stuffy van.

"So we figured out the who, that being you; and the what, the hit on the President right? For the past ten years, every hit on a world political figure has also coincided with the death of not only one of us; and by _us_, I mean honorable assassins," I offer in contempt.

"My dear, trust me, you two are _far from_ honorable. Especially _him_," Gerard nods to Mac who has finally pulled himself awake and is looking at both of us in bewilderment and anger.

"Can you please take the tape off," I request with an anxious tone.

"Suits him," Gerard sneers and Mac's eyes narrow at his captor. "Not yet."

"Why us and why now?" I demand again. "It was the group that took the program right?"

"Very good. You two were the last that failed to remain as part of the team."

"_Team_? You mean the spineless fools that do your bidding before they die?"

"The team that works for me. Such as your chauffeur," he nods to Larry, aka the Dark Knight, who is driving the darkened van to who knows where.

"Well I hate to misinform you but _our_ team knows..."

"_Your_ team? That twit inside Interpol, Morris Caldwell; the man who always had a soft spot for you two, is dead. Car accident, very sad. The rest of the miscreants who you call, '_friends_', will soon be lying next to the two of you in a shallow grave; including your two proteges."

"Our team will kick your ass!" I offer in anger. "Take the damn tape off his mouth!"

XXXXXXXX

From the moment I finally pulled myself awake, my heart and mind are racing. My wrists are tied tightly behind my back and I am gagged with heavy tape; but I know Larry got a few lucky punches in when I was taken down by the tranq dart as my chest aches and my head is pounding and I felt fine before I was taken down.

I hear Gerard's explanation to Stella and hear the anger and contempt in her voice when she asks for me to be ungagged but Gerard merely looks over at me and just winks, forcing me to narrow my eyes once more in hatred; my brain vowing revenge at any cost. Now I just need to get free.

"Kinda like him quiet," Gerard sides and Stella gently curses. "I must applaud the two of you however, you managed to stay alive longer than your other team members and managed to take out Stonehenge in the process; and he was one of the best."

"He was a coward and a traitor just like the two of you," Stella states in defiance and although I'm upset that she's here and captive like me; I'm more than proud to call her my partner and know that, maybe outside of Don, there is no one else I'd rather have at my side; even right now. Her strength really does amaze me; any other woman would have wilted away by now.

"Petty words my dear. I am not like either of you."

"You are hardly an example of an upstanding citizen of humanity," Stella shoots back in contempt as she tries to shift to a more comfortable position.

My angry curses finally pay off as Gerard leans over and harshly rips the tape from my lips. "Push me even once Taylor, and I'll jam the whole damn roll down your mouth."

"Bastard," I curse with a small cough as I try to shift to a better position on my side.

"You two have been very busy; had me really going for a bit there."

"How did you know?" I demand in anger, as I try to push myself up to a seated position. "About us?"

"He pays better than that kid of yours!" Larry calls out from the front seat; and I just cringe.

"Mac, anyone in this business knows you're called the best for a reason; Stonehenge knew that too, that's why it was his personal pleasure to go after you. However he was supposed to bring you both to me and he failed. I guess if you want something done right you do it yourself."

"I killed him and I will..."

"Sorry _Marine_, but not this time," Gerard snides. "This time it is I who will kill you two. Larry we need to discuss a few more things. Stop up ahead; give these two love birds one last time to say goodbye."

I look over at Stella and frown; finally able to work myself up into a seated position. The van comes to a stop and we both watch as Gerard and Larry both get out to discuss their next move, or stall for time, and then we are finally alone.

"Stella, you okay?" I ask in concern, looking at her in torment.

"I think I fared better, but you have blood on your head," she tells me as she slowly crawls over and kneels down beside me; inspecting me with her bound wrists. "What did he do to you?" She asks in misery.

"He didn't hurt anything that won't heal."

"That's my line," she lightly counters.

"Damn I wish I could hold you." I curse as I try in vain to pull my tightly bound wrists free.

"Can you move them at all?"

"No. Did you get a message to the team?"

"Yes, I was talking to Don when...damn it Mac, after I took that guy out...I looked for you and..."

"I Knew you'd take him out, but I was worried," I huff and she gently touches my face.

"Mac you know I can..."

"Was still sick to my stomach when I was watching you at first. Then Larry came in and I woke up in hell."

"Mac, Don will work with Adam and Danny to..."

"Stella, we never should have involved them," I state in anger as I lean my head back on the side of the van. "They'll kill them next."

"Mac, they are our only hope right now," I remind him as I look over my shoulder and see that Larry and Gerard are still talking with serious expressions just outside.

"We have to stop this van before we go anywhere near that Presidential debate."

"I don't think that they'll be taking us near there, Gerard can't afford to get caught either."

She looks at me with a slight frown before she slowly nods her head in agreement.

"You sure you're okay with this?" I ask her in a softer tone.

XXXXXXXX

"Mac, this means our future," I tell him with a strained tone. "Trust me I want to stop this just as much as you. But we do have one advantage."

"Adam is tracking us."

"Right and I'm willing to bet they are converging on us right now. Once they see us taken to wherever, they'll come to our aide; Mac, they won't let us down."

"They better not die trying," he snaps in anger, looking away. He quickly looks back at me with a remorseful expression. "Stella, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap, especially at you."

"Mac, I can understand why you are angry, I am as well. You and I have for the past ten years made sure that only our lives were the ones on the line in situations such as these. The problem is neither of us have had so much to lose in the past."

"Our lives?"

"Each other," I reply and his lips crack a half smile. "Trust me Mac, I'm just as worried as you."

"Stella..."

"Am I right Mac?"

"I don't want to lose you," Mac finally admits and my lips also crack a half smile. "And I trust Don; with my life."

"We need to stall for time Mac."

"Stella, I'll do..."

"Mac, your hands are tied behind your back and I can tell that Larry..."

"Stella, that's an order," Mac states firmly and I arch a brow. "Please just tell me that you won't do anything that I'll have to regret watching."

"I can..."

"Stella, promise me. If I had to watch anything it would...damn this is the same feeling as in Brazil and..."

"Trust me Mac, I give you my word."

Mac leans in and kisses me on the cheek; the warmth from his soft lips flooding the side of my face with happiness. "I love you Stella. You better be alive to tell me that when this is over."

"How about in a bubble bath in the Plaza hotel tonight?" I whisper and he slightly blushes. However, our sweet moment is short lived as Gerard and Larry head back to us and get into the van. Gerard this time takes the drivers seat and Larry turning and covering us with the hand gun.

Mac goes to make a move but Larry cocks the trigger and Mac eases back.

"All settled in back there?"

"Where are we going?" Mac demands in anger.

"Nice try _Marine_," Larry sneers. "Why the hell didn't you pick a better name?"

"I think one based on an honorable profession is a little more grown up than a comic book hero that doesn't exist," Mac snaps in return.

"Yeah but unlike _The Marine_, _The Dark Knight_, will live on."

"The President is..." I start and it's Gerard's turn to reply.

"He won't know what hit him, trust me," Gerard smiles.

But before Mac can utter another word, Larry rips off another strip of tape and presses it down over Mac's lips, silencing him once more. Mac offers an angry protest but Larry just smiles as he pats him on the cheek; before forcing him back down on his side.

"Nice try Mac, you'll talk to God next."

I look over at Mac in remorse, but know better than to press my luck. I have no doubt that Larry would inflict pain or worse on me and force Mac to watch and I have no intention of allowing that to happen. So when Larry looks over at me, I just glare back but say nothing.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon enough."

I settle back against the van and stare at Mac in misery; praying that Don is actually on his way; that Adam is able to track us; that we will be able to stop a Presidential assassin and that Mac and I will both be alive and well enough to enjoy each other in a luxury suite at a world famous hotel.

We both feel the van starting to slow and I look at Mac in a panic, his eyes locking with mine and offering the same wondering expression as me; where on earth are we?

"Someone is going to see us," I remind both men holding us captive.

"We are hardly in an area where people will care about the condition you both are in," Larry mentions harshly. "So if I wanted to do this..." he growls as lands a hard punch to Mac's gut, causing Mac to curse in anger and his body to instantly seize. "Trust me no one is going to care."

"Stop it!" I demand in anger. However, when he turns to me with an evil glare, I immediately pull back remembering Mac's words.

"I'll do a lot worse to both of you before this is all over. Stonehenge's taste might have run to _him_," he nods to Mac as he hands reaches out to my face. "But mine certainly are drawn to you," he smiles as his finger strokes my cheek before I jerk my head away.

"Larry, leave them alone for now," Gerard demands from the front and thankfully before Larry can force a kiss he's pulled back.

"We'll finish this later. And trust me, Mac will be forced to watch a lot worse than this."

Larry turns to see where we are and for the first time since I can remember, I see real fear in Mac's eyes; fear that he will indeed be forced to witness something ugly. However, I know inside it won't come to that; the team will get us before that ugly future can be realized. _Hurry Jessica!_

The van finally comes to a halt and my heart starts to beat a bit faster. I once again see Mac struggling to sit up but thanks to the fact that his wrists are tightly bound he's unable to do more but offer an angry curse and look up at me in anger. Larry pushes past us and then slowly opens the van door. Then before I can react he grabs Mac's foot and drags him to the edge of the van and dumps his body onto the ground. I go to make a move but Gerard grabs my arm and sticks his gun in my side and I look at him with narrowed eyes.

"He'll sustain a lot worse if you act up," Gerard snides.

"Go to hell!" I spit in his face; forcing his lips to just offer a smug sneer, but thankfully offer me no physical pain in return.

XXXXXXXX

I can only offer another muffled grunt into the heavy tape over my lips as my body sustains the hit from Larry; and with my hands tightly bound behind my back, I can do little more than lay here and take whatever they mean to inflict on me. However, despite the pain I am now feeling, I know I'll tell myself to endure whatever I have to, to ensure that Stella remains unharmed; I need her physical strength to be in tact if we are to have any chance of gaining some kind of upper hand. Larry finally hauls me to my feet and I can't help but wonder if Stella's words are true; Don and the rest of the team is watching us right now and formulating a plan to not only rescue us, but to stop these guys at all costs.

Gerard emerges with Stella held tightly in his grasp, a gun firmly in her side and I can instantly feel my fists clench behind my back in anger.

"_Marine_," Gerard addresses me, leaning in close. "She is my insurance to keeping you in line. You so much as blink in the wrong way and I'll let Larry loose; and trust me, his threats make Stonehenge's look like a choir boy."

I narrow my eyes in anger and he just laughs as he nods to Larry who continues on his original mission to pulling me ahead of Stella and Gerard into the abandoned seedy motel. My body instantly offers a shudder when the door is slammed shut behind us; musty smelling darkness now greeting us. Larry marches me over to a small chair and forces me to sit down while Gerard drags Stella over to one of the dusty beds and pushes her down and tells her to stay put.

"Now we wait," Gerard smiles at me; a glint of evil in his eye as he slowly walks back up to me and then sits down in a nearby chair. I face him with angry defiance and he just rewards me with a low chuckle. "You know I have killed many people in my life, much like you, I too am a man without honor and decency; taking lives without the regard of the consequences."

"Mac has honor," Stella offers in my weak defense but even now, my mind knows that his words will latch into my heart and take hold long after this is over.

"You two can convince yourself of whatever you want but you too my dear are the same," he smiles as he looks back at me, his eyes thankfully away from Stella. "As I was saying before; I know that Morris was the one that helped you all those years; covering your sorry ass when it wasn't warranted. The anticipation of killing the two of you along with the President is the epitome of all my years of hard work; Morris was a freebie."

"Hard work?" Stella chides; asking the very question I want to.

"Trust me the past ten years have been hard; spending all the money your team has earned. The two of you have amassed a vast fortune between the two of you and it will be my great pleasure to use your funds to buy something special; say Australia?" He laughs.

"How long do we have to just sit and wait with these guys?" Larry moans; eyeing Stella with a hungry glance and making me squirm in my seat.

"Ah itching for some pre-hit action?" Gerard laughs and my anger starts to surge.

"Just a taste," Larry lightly begs as he slowly heads over to Stella; who now pulls herself over to the other side of the bed. "Nice try baby," he snides as he grabs her arm and drags her back over to him; Stella now on her side struggling to get up. "No where to go."

"Oh very well," Gerard laughs as he slaps me on the back. "Do you want him to watch?"

"I always perform best with an audience," Larry smiles at me and my mind explodes in anger. I push myself up off my chair; drop my shoulder and charge into Gerard, slamming him into the wall. He lands a blow to my stomach but it's not hard and I kick him in the leg and he falters. I glance up at Stella who has brought her bound wrists up and caught Larry in the face, finally getting him off the bed and allowing her to scramble to the other side.

Gerard lands another blow to my head, the same wound as Larry did only hours earlier and my head snaps back and it allows him to shove the gun into my neck and cock the trigger. Larry grabs Stella's leg but she twists herself around and her boot catches him in the face, busting his lip.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Larry growls as he lunges at Stella, finally pulling her back. "Let me just kill him and be done with it I'm tired of this."

"That pleasure is mine," Gerard smiles as he sticks the gun further into my neck; the warm sickening feeling of my own blood now starting to trickle down the side of my face.

I lock frantic eyes with Stella as Gerard prepares to end my life; the woman I love the last thing my mind will commit to my tormented soul.

"Remember we do need both bodies, so when you are done, I will be bringing him back in here to be with her. They can rest in peace together for all eternity."

"You'll never get away with this," Stella hisses as she struggles against Larry's grasp; my heart now racing at dangerous levels as Gerard starts to drag me outside; my body starting to struggle for whatever it's worth.

"MAC!" Stella yells as I struggle to get free.

Gerard wraps an arm around my neck and manages to get me to the door. With my wrists still bound tightly behind by back, I have little defense to use to get myself free and stop Larry from destroying Stella's life. Gerard manages to get the door open and finally drags me outside, his gun still in my cheek.

"Think anyone will miss you Taylor?" Gerard hisses in my ear; his breath making my stomach instantly churn. "Would you like to listen to her screams as Larry pleasures her? Would you like her screams to make your failure complete before I take your miserable life?"

I mumble an angry curse into my gagged lips, sweat now starting to slowly roll down my face; some mixing with blood from the cut earlier. But just as I hear Stella calling my name again, Gerard moves himself so that his head is behind mind and a few seconds later a bullet shatters the glass behind us; the window we were standing in front of. _Don!_

"What the hell!" Gerard demands in anger as he moves my body in front of him; pressing the gun into my cheek as he slowly drags me down the small walkway toward a wooded area. Another shot rings out and I squint my eyes to see who is doing the firing. I hope it's Don as his shot I know is better than Danny's, but at this point I'll take even Sheldon or Sid if it means that Stella and I are safe and this ends right now.

"Trust me Taylor, you will die today," he hisses in my ear as I struggle to slow him down and stall for time. However as much as I am slightly worried about my future, my mind now races as to how Stella is faring alone in that room.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as Mac was dragged toward the door and then forced outside, my mind and heart started to race as Larry looks at me with an evil glare.

"Now, I'll show you how a _real man _treats a woman like you," he glares as he pulls me into his grasp. But just as his grubby lips are about to connect with mine, destiny intervenes. A bullet shatters the glass that Mac and Gerard were standing in front of and instantly stops Larry's actions.

"Mac!" I shout as Larry thankfully leaves me and reaches for his gun.

"What the hell is going on?" Larry growls as he glares at me in contempt.

"It means your time is up and you'll die very soon."

I push myself up off the bed to make a run for the door but Larry grabs a handful of curls and yanks me back into his grasp and drags me into the bathroom just as another shot rings out, embedding itself into the wall a few feet from Larry's face. I can't tell where the shooter is but I pray its Don or Jessica. Knowing Don, he probably told Jessica to wait with Lindsay and Sheldon but right now, I hope her stubborn determination has won over and she's at his side.

Larry tries to get the door closed when I bite down on his arm and he yells out in pain.

"Damn you!" He yells as his grasp around my neck tightens.

I don't care as I know if I give up; I'm dead. I bring my heel down on his foot and he screams in pain once more but sadly manages to get me into the bathroom and slam the door shut.

"Your time is up Larry," I growl in anger. "Whoever is out there is not on your side."

"If they are going to come in here all they'll find is your dead corpse!" He hisses in anger. "And I'm willing to bet that Mac is already dead!"

"You're next," I offer as I hear footsteps rushing into the room. My heart races in anticipation as my would be rescuer nears the bathroom door and tries the handle; locked.

"In..." I start as Larry's hand covers my mouth.

"You come in here and she's dead!" Larry shouts as he fires off a shot into the door.

I scream into the muffled hand as my right elbow finds its way into Larry's gut and his hand is off my mouth.

"Charge the door!" I shout; just to remind the person outside that I am alive and they can take the chance.

Larry fires off another shot when something heavy is rammed into the door, forcing it open. Larry cocks the trigger into my face just as Jessica rounds the corner a handgun ready; her other arm still in a sling. Just as Larry's finger eases back on the trigger, Jessica's finger is faster and her shot shows me what I have come to expect from my skillful protege as her bullet lodges in the middle of Larry's heart and the assassin is killed instantly.

"Stella you okay?"

"Jessica! Help me!" I breathe in relief as she rushes to me, pulls me out of the bathroom and offers a discreet hug before she tosses the gun aside, pulls out a knife and starts to untie my wrists; Sheldon beside her with the battering ram and Lindsay in the doorway, rushing toward me and offering me a hug when I am free.

"Stella," she whispers with a soft sniffle.

"Where's Mac?" I demand as another shot is heard. I offer a small scream as I race for the door; the rest of the team in tow; my heart now almost about to stop at the thought that only one of us survived; that after all we have come through fate would deal me the cruel hand and take Mac from me.

"Mac!" I shout.

XXXXXXXX

Gerard continues to drag me toward the thicket, my still unseen rescuer still not making himself known as another shot whizzes past. I need him to stop moving so that I can offer more of his body for my rescuer to at least put a shot in.

I hear the shot inside the hotel and my heart starts to races in terror that Stella was taken out by Larry and my future is once again locked in dismal solitude. Is living alone really a future I want to live for? However, I dont know that Stella is gone for sure so I'll do my damnest to stay alive.

"Well I guess that is that," Gerard laughs. "You're next Taylor!" Gerard growls as he cocks the trigger once more, his finger gently easing back as the bullet lines up my cheek.

He manages to get us behind a denser thicket and I hear a curse that I know to be Don's voice and offer an immediate sigh of relief; Don won't let me down, I trained him.

I finally get my footing and am able to land my foot on his and he offers an angry yelp but grabs a small handful of short hair and jerks my head painfully back as he continues to drag me away from Don. However, pushing past the recent pain I twist myself around and throw my head back, catching his face with the back of my head and sending him crashing backward.

"Damn you!" He curses as he grabs the back of my black sweater and yanks me back. I slam into his body in a jumble of arms and legs.

I manage to twist myself around but my wrists bound it's hard to gain any kind of advantage so when he pounces on me its a real struggle to stay upright before I slam back to the ground and utter another muffled curse into the tape still keeping me silent.

"You're just delaying the inevitable Taylor!" He snaps as I slam to the ground on my butt and Gerard finally looms over me; falsely reasoning he's safe behind a large tree.

I look up and narrow my eyes; my heart racing. Sweat soaks my brow and dried blood with dirt now decorates my face. I struggle in vain, cursing once more through my silenced mouth.

Gerard looks down and raises his gun and sneers. However, just as he's about to finish me off, and with the tree in the way I need to give Don more time, so I quickly kick out with my legs, taking him to his kness.

"I can shoot from any position Taylor," he laughs as he cocks the trigger. "Funny thing about people in our profession, there is no one outside of our small circle that will ever want to save your sorry excuse for a life."

"Actually you're wrong," Don's firm voice is heard as a second trigger is cocked. "This is for me and Jessica you bastard!" Don growls as he shoots Gerard in the arm. Gerard screams in pain as he turns to fire at Don.

"This is for Mac and Stella," Don states as he fires his second shot and hits Gerard right between the eyes; proving to me in that instant that my choice of protege was always the right one; Danny at his side in case something went wrong.

I watch as Stella rounds the corner only to see Gerard fall to the ground dead; a few feet from where I am still sitting captive.

"Mac!" Stella shouts as Don rushes to free me.

"Hold on Mac," he tells me as he gently peels the tape from his mouth and then works on the rope around my wrists.

"Thank you doesn't even seem enough," I tell Don in truth.

"You helped save my life on too many times Mac, I needed to return the favor," Don smiles as he gently pats me on the back before helping me up and offering me an uncharacteristic male display of affection. "Kinda used to having you around," he echoes the same sentiments I have told him and Sid has offered me on many occasions.

I pull apart from Don, just to be pulled into Stella's embrace.

"Mac!" Stella gasps as she runs to me and gathers me in her arms; my own arms automatically wrapping around her.

"Stella, thank god," I whisper as I kiss her check and allow myself to offer a heavy sign of relief as her arms keep me safe and sound.

We hold onto each other for what seems like an eternity before we finally become aware of our audience and then pull apart.

"Don't stop on our account," Don smirks.

"Don, we need to collect yours and Jessica's bullets, leave the guns and anything else that Gerard and Larry brought," I direct as I look at Jessica; watching him and Danny turn and hurry to get their task done.

"Jessica thank you for securing my future," I offer in a softer tone and Stella's arm around my waist tightens.

"Actually we both want to thank all of you," Stella mentions when Don and Danny finally return.

"Just glad you were on the phone with Don when it happened."

"Good thing Adam had those tracker things," Lindsay pipes up.

"Mac what are you paying that kid?" Danny wonders.

"Obviously not enough," I retort.

"Well Larry won't be around to use his money."

"Ah good point."

"Any further news on the hit?" Don queries.

"I think these two were working alone," I frown and look at Stella for approval. "But Kendall can confirm that for us when she talks to Adam."

"It's over Mac," Stella assures me. "Were all safe now."

Don quickly calls Adam to tell him that Stella and I are okay and then Adam informs us that he confirms after he talked to Kendall that no other details were found on a hit from the president. He was able to find a second account for Larry but offered his apologies for buying Larry's line.

"Kid says he's sorry," Don smirks.

"We're alive, this time it worked," Stella remarks.

"Mac you okay?" Sheldon asks; proving himself the concerned doctor that his profession dictates, his fingers hovering around the cut on my forehead.

"I'll be okay, my head is hard," I remark with a slight wince. "Just don't tell Sid."

I look at the group and then at Stella and she offers me a small nod before I look back at them. Don is beside Jessica; his arm around her waist holding her close; his pride and admiration for her not lost on anyone around them. Danny and Lindsay standing hand in hand and Sheldon looking at all of us in concern.

"I'll save the official thanks for when we see you all tomorrow but I am almost out of words to express my gratitude," I start, feeling Stella's grasp around me tighten.

"Tomorrow?" Lindsay asks with a frown. "I might not be able to make much tonight but..."

"Lindsay, Mac and I are staying at the Plaza tonight," Stella confirms as she squeezes my hand. "But we will all be over tomorrow."

"And looking forward to it," Jessica smiles as me.

"And this time we can just enjoy the night without worrying who will be alive tomorrow," Danny huffs and we all lightly laugh.

"And who will be six feet under," Sheldon pipes up.

"Unless it's Adam playing with Lucy."

"Or Sid?"

"Death by Barbie," Danny mutters and we all lightly laugh.

We all talk a bit more amongst ourselves before we finally disperse; Stella and I heading back to the bed and breakfast to get our things; a night at the Plaza calling to us. Sheldon is going back with Danny and Lindsay, with the promise for all of us to just enjoy the day tomorrow and meet back at the Messer's for a celebratory dinner. Don and Jessica staying in the bed and breakfast tonight.

The ride back to the hotel is talking mostly in hushed tones, so as to spare the taxi driver details about what just happened; the two of us hardly believing it ourselves. We reach the bed and breakfast and Jessica offers Stella one more hug before we all disappear into our respective cabins.

I gently close the door after following Stella inside and when she turns to me my heart breaks in an instant. The look of pain in her beautiful green eyes as they start to water stabs me inside to my very core. Time holds me captive in the middle of the room, Stella held in place looking at me as if she's staring at a mirage that will disappear at any second.

"It's really over Stella," I offer gently.

"Mac..." she whispers as she rushes back into my arms and I hold her close, her body slightly trembling. To hold her close, take in her scent and feel her soft lips on my rough face finally settles my mind and heart in peace. We are both safe and together; that's all that matters.

XXXXXXXX

"When I heard the shot..." I lightly whimper as I hold Mac close; his strong arms keeping me captive against his rapidly beating heart.

"Stella, my heart also stopped when I heard the shot in the hotel room and Gerard said you were dead. Watching your face as I was...damn wondering what Larry was going to do and..."

"And now it's over Mac," I tell him firmly, planting a warm but firm kiss on his tempting lips.

"And just the future now right?"

"Can't wait." I look at the silver ring on Mac's finger and then bring it to my lips and kiss it. "I remember that day; that day in the market," I smile as I look up with a soft frown. "Seems like so long ago."

"Has never left my hand Stella," he tells me in truth.

"I guess just like this..." I state as I pull out the heart pendant from under my sweater and proudly display it for him. "Has never left me either. It was the first thing the love of my life bought me. Something I will always cherish."

"I cherish you..."

"I love you."

We remain locked in silence for what seems like forever before Mac's hand move to each cheek and he starts to hungrily kiss my lips; offering me a groan as my body automatically gives itself to him. Then before he goes too far, he gently pulls back and just holds me close, our hearts keeping time. Mac then takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom and we both sit down on the edge of the bed, my fingers clasped tightly in his.

"Mac?"

"When Larry told me..." his voice starts in a tormented whisper, as he finally looks up at me with watery eyes; my heart breaking in an instant to see such a gentle side of him.

"Mac, don't..." I lightly beg.

"I thought I would have to watch...and then I heard you scream and I thought he..." he starts as he stops and swallows hard.

I lean in and kiss the side of his mouth and he looks at me with a soft smile. "I love you Mac. He never had a chance to do anything."

"I thought for a moment I failed you and..." he starts again only to have me gently touch his lips with my finger. I turn his face to see mine and tenderly brush away a tear that leaves the corner of his warm blue eyes and starts to slide down his flushed cheek.

"Never Mac, you could never fail me. I think today was pretty amazing actually."

"Amazing?" Mac asks in disbelief. "We both could have been killed."

"You know at one time I would have believed that for sure. But when I was talking to Don and I know he heard the commotion and knowing how capable Adam is with his little electronic things, I knew we'd be okay. I am sorry he hurt you Mac," I whisper as I gently touch his face and he slightly winces.

"I guess we have a pretty amazing team," Mac mentions and I quick to agree.

"And some really good friends. They stuck by us Mac; when we were at our darkest hour, facing death together, none of them let us down. Even Rocco was there," I lightly chuckle and Mac finally smirks, one side of his mouth tugging upward.

"Yeah for a moment I thought he had turned on us," Mac lightly frowns. "Never really believed I would be the kind of man that would have that many people actually _want_ to help save my life," Mac whispers, looking back down at his fingers.

"You mean outside of me?" I tease, poking his side and his face finally relaxes.

"All my life I have lived with the thought that I was no..." Mac starts only to have me take his face in my hands and firmly kiss his mouth. I gently pull back and just as he's about to offer another word when I silence him again with another hungry kiss; the third time he actually chuckles and pulls back. "Alright I get it."

"Are you ready to stop believing all the crap that Gerard handed you in the van and at the hotel and start to believe what a wonderful, descent man you really are?"

"If I don't I doubt I'd be speaking very much," he slightly blushes.

"You are a fast learner Mac Taylor," I praise and he smiles. "In the van you told me to tell you something when this was all over and we were alive. I love you," I whisper and he kisses me firmly. "And now I'm leaving."

"What?" Mac manages. "Where are you going?"

"To pack. You owe me a night at the Plaza, did you think I forgot that?" I arch my brow as I stand up to face him and he smiles. Mac pushes himself up to stand face to face with me and smiles warmly.

"Trust me I didn't forget it either. This is one debt I will happily pay," he grins as arches his brows. "A bubble bath and room service?"

"Sounds like heaven," I happily tell him.

"Heaven huh," he mumbles with a hint of red growing in his cheeks as he pulls me into his strong embrace. "I think that sounds just about right."

* * *

**A/N:** okay so a few more chapters to come; have a few more things planned to wrap this adventure up. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you want some more. thanks again!


	31. A New Day! A New Understanding?

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 31 - ****A New Day! A New Understanding?**

* * *

I glance over at Stella as we sit in the back of the cab on the way to the plaza and smile; her eyes are fixed outside the window, her hand firmly clasped in mine.

"Stella?"

"Just thinking about today Mac," she whispers as she leans her head on my right shoulder and offers a heavy sigh. "When I got up this morning, I wasn't sure how today would end and if we'd even..."

"End up surviving?" I finish and she nods her head in silent agreement.

"I guess if I hadn't seen Gerard die, I might have worried that we would still be in danger."

I hug her closer and plant one more kiss on the top of her head as the cab comes to a stop in front of The Plaza Hotel. We are greeted by a valet attendant who helps Stella out first and then hurries to get our bags and leads us into the hotel and up to the front desk.

"Honeymoon suite," I tell the check-in clerk, forcing Stella to look at me in surprise. "It has a bigger bed," I wink and her face gently flushes. I take the card key and then we slowly head toward the elevator, both quiet and lost in thought. Even in the ride up to the top floor, it's spent in silence and thought.

"Stella?"

"Sorry lost in thought," she admits and I can only nod in agreement, knowing today has been an emotional and physical roller coaster ride for both of us.

"I can understand why," I confess as we reach the front door to our room. I slowly push the door open and both of us look at the massive room before us with wide eyes.

"Certainly puts the Hilton to shame," Stella remarks, referring to our hotel in Sao Paulo after we had taken down Stonehenge. I close the door and watch as she slowly walks over to the right side of the bed and puts down her suitcase, turning back to look at me with a slight frown.

I want her, more than anything and I want her right now. I almost feed bad because I know we have both survived hell and right now need sleep and food more than sex; however, when she gives me a _come hither_ look, I can't cross the room fast enough.

"Come here," she extends a warm invitation.

I drop my suitcase and hurry to her side, crossing the room in a matter of seconds. Despite the fact that my body is tired, I know my brain will force the right parts to work when needed. I wrap my arms around her soft body, holding her captive against my rapidly beating heart, my lips hungrily devouring hers until, I am almost gasping for air.

"Mac," Stella whispers in my ear as her fingers grasp the short ends of the back of my hair, her lips gently sucking on my ear lobe; my body well on its way to needing the release only she can provide.

My hands start to gently remove her sweater until I am rewarded with black lace on bare skin.

"You are so beautiful," I murmur as her hands return the favor and soon we are both bare chest, warm skin on warm skin as I lower us to the large satin covered King sized bed. Her fingers dance around my belt buckle as my fingers undo the clasp holding her black lace bra in place.

"Come to me Mac," she gently demands as her teeth nibble the skin around my neck, moving to my chest. My body arches into hers, my need for her now painful.

XXXXXXXX

"Take me Stella," Mac's warm breath tickles my ear as he plants warm kisses on the tender flesh below the lobe. My body melds with his as our union starts to complete and then my lips find their way back to his mouth and silence him before he can offer his next gasp.

My tongue gently invades the warm inner folds of his mouth, his body exploding with desire as my mouth continues to tease his. And despite the fact that we are both feeding off angry adrenaline from earlier, when Mac tells me how much he loves he; when his strong hands hold me captive against his firm and now sweaty body and when his actions force me to realize how much he needs, me I can't help but offer all of myself in return.

"I love you Stella!" He whispers one with last powerful gasp before the room is finally quiet.

"I love you too Mac," I whisper as I look down with warm affection before I push some sweaty strands off his forehead and then plant a warm kiss on his flushed cheek.

"Thought you were tired?" He smiles up at me.

"Never too tired to enjoy you," I reply and his lips curl into a wide grin.

"Hard to beat that," he states as he pushes a stray curl behind my ear. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually not right now, but with the fuel you just gave me for a few extra fantasies tonight, I know I'll be hungry at breakfast."

"Ah like the sound of that," Mac grins. "What fantasies?" He queries.

"Mmm those are just for me and me alone," I tease as I suck his bottom lip, his body tensing under mine. "But you are the main focus of them."

His lips curl into another warm smile and before he can speak another word, I silence him once more with a full on mouth kiss. I slowly move myself off of Mac's warm body, allowing him to pull back the covers and let us slowly slide beneath them; the floor littered with the clothing we came into the room with.

I snuggle up closer to Mac and relish in the feel of his strong arms around me, holding me close; safe and secure.

"Hard to believe it's actually over," Mac whispers as he turns out the light, pale moonlight coming in through the window bathing us in silver light.

"That we don't have to get up tomorrow and out of this bed unless we want to?"

"Almost sounds too good to be true," he sighs and I squeeze his chest.

"It's true Mac and it is good," I smile as I take delight in the heat our bodies are still generating underneath the covers.

"And then what?"

"And when what what?" I repeat and his lips offer a slight smirk.

"And then where do we go from here?" He wonders.

I feel his body tense and his heart quicken the pace as the words leave is flushed lips. Even now; even after surviving a near brush with death; taking down our enemy; and making love, he still worries that something won't go as planned.

"Why are you worried about that now?" I ask gently.

"Force of habit I guess," he sighs heavily. "Just want..." he starts only to have me gently press a finger against his lips in the dark to stop his nervous questioning.

"Mac, we are both tired," I whisper with a slight frown of my own. "What are you worried about right now?"

"Tomorrow."

I hear the torment in his voice and squeeze him once more. "Tomorrow will come Mac, and when it does I'll be right here with you and we'll formulate a plan together."

XXXXXXXX

I hear the confidence in Stella's voice and know, that despite the fears I still have inside, she'll be at my side and we'll be able to face the next steps together. I offer her a goodnight, kiss the top of her head and take some advice from her; allowing her to be the star in whatever fantasy my tried brain can come up with.

However, an hour into the night, I am jerked awake with my mind offering mental images of Stella being assaulted by Larry or Stonehenge and I wake up gasping for air.

"NO!" I shout in misery, blinking some water from my tired eyes.

"Mac?" Stella is quick to question, as she flips on the light and looks at my panic stricken face, her own face mirroring mine. "What is it?"

"Nightmare," I huff as I slump back into the plush pillows, looking back up at her with a frown.

"Want to tell me?" She inquires.

"Larry he was going to...and I was helpless to stop him...you were calling to me and...so much for hot fantaises," I admit with a heavy sigh.

"Give yourself a break will you?" She urges as she places a gentle hand against my forehead and frowns. "You survived hell today."

"So did you."

"You're hot Mac."

"Thanks," I grimace and she just shakes her head.

"Do you want some cold water?"

"No, I just want to hold you and never let go."

"But..."

"Seriously Stella, I am fine. Just a nightmare that needed to pass. Sorry to wake you."

"Don't ever be sorry for that. I hope you'll return the favor when I need your comfort."

"Stella?"

"Well just because I didn't have them tonight, doesn't mean I won't have them."

"I will be here when you need me. Come here."

Stella smiles at my invitation and then turns off the light and settles back into my waiting embrace. I wrap my strong arms around her, holding her close, willing my heart rate to go back to normal. She whispers goodnight to me once more before I too close my eyes and try to find some solace in the dark realm of sleep. However, my sleep is fitful but when I finally convince my brain that Stella and I are alive and well, in love and together, I finally force my brain to think happy thoughts and get some solid rest for the few remaining hours of nighttime.

The next time I slowly open my eyes, its morning and Stella is awake and gazing at me with a warm smile.

"Morning," she greets warmly as she plants a warm on my inviting lips. "Sleep better after you had that nightmare?"

"A little," I reply in truth as I look at her with a slight frown. "You?"

"Had you tied up at my mercy, what's not to sleep well about?" She teases and my lips can't help but smile, my body wanting to go hard.

"I'll have to remember that for tonight."

"So you had..."

"Where will we be tonight Stella?"

"Mac, what is this? This is why you didn't sleep well last night, you are wondering about things that we haven't even planned yet."

"I am used to planning; my whole life has been..." I start only to have her silence me with another quick kiss before pulling back with a serious expression on her beautiful face.

"Mac, you just need to relax right now," she tells me in a warm tone. "We are going to linger here for as long as we want, order breakfast because I know we are both hungry, have either a warm bubble bath or hot shower and then get dressed, have a great lunch and then dinner with our friends and new team."

"But..."

"Does that sound okay?" She arches her brows in expectation.

"Sounds like a great plan," I reward her with a warm hug, kissing her cheek.

"Then we'll worry about tomorrow."

I look at her with a frown but know she's right; there is no point in discussing that right now; right now we have earned this quiet down time and it's too precious to just waste on petty arguments about things that haven't happened yet.

"I love you, have I said that today yet?"

"Will never tire of hearing that Mac," she praises. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes for you," I state in a warm tone as I pull her closer. Stella rests her head on my shoulder, her delicate finger gently tracing the scar on my chest and then moving lower, past my navel, forcing small shivers to cover my naked skin.

"You are a sensitive guy Mac Taylor," Stella whispers, her warm breath on my bare skin just adding to my desire for her.

"One who worries too much right?"

"Mac, I'm worried also."

"You are? Why don't you seem like..."

"Since I was a little girl, left as an unloved child on the steps of an unfamiliar place, I have had to plan my tomorrow's for I feared I might never live to see them," Stella starts and by her sad tone my heart is instantly in agony. But she always told me that if we couldn't pour out our hearts to each other then we'd be forever doomed. So as much as it pains me to hear her continue, I know I must.

"Tomorrow always came but that was never comforting enough as a child. As I got older, my habits still continued. I would fret about the next day and miss out enjoying the day I was living right now. Then I would always look back with regrets," she pauses and looks up at me with a strained smile, my face wearing a heavy frown. "Up until I met you, I always worried about tomorrow. The reason was I had nothing to really enjoy for the present day I was blessed with. So you see to always plan for _tomorrow_ means..."

"We don't enjoy what we are blessed with _today_," I finish with a small lump in my throat.

"Exactly. I love you Mac Taylor, and I am not going anywhere. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. But I want to enjoy today...with you and every minute I am afforded. Because if I do die tomorrow, then I want to know I enjoyed every second up until then."

I gently brush a stray tear from her glistening eyes, my own eyes wet and my heart racing at her beautiful confession.

"No one has ever honored me as much as you have," I manage with a slight choke. "I don't deserve you but I never want to make you feel like I am not enjoying today. I guess much like yourself I too didn't enjoy the present because I had nothing I loved to make me want to. But I do now. I have been searching for you all my life, Stella. And I'm just scared that it will be taken away; like it nearly was yesterday. But I don't want that fear to ruin the love that we are building today. Don't give up on me, I love you."

XXXXXXXX

After Mac has finished telling me what he has been holding up inside; what I feared he was feeling because I was also, I lean in and plant a warm kiss on his slightly parted lips; his eyes slightly watery. Much like myself, he too is afraid of losing something we have been seeking all our lives.

"Never," I whisper in response to his statement. "I'll never give up on us. But I might give up on our late morning make out session if we don't order breakfast right away."

"I'm on it," he replies with a half smile.

I know inside that while Mac is a not a man to share his inner most thoughts and feelings very frequently, I also know that when he does, it takes a lot out of him and he won't want to dwell on his own inner turmoil for longer than he has to. I gently twist myself out of his grasp and then push the covers open, forcing the cool air to collide with the warm air and cover us both with a slight dusting of shivers.

"Not fair to tempt a man like me," Mac smiles as I slowly push my naked body out of bed and head for my robe, my lips curled into a wide grin.

"I'm just as red blooded as you Mac," I tease as I toss him his robe to cover his perfect naked body. I slowly head over to our balcony and pull the curtains open, drenching the room in liquid gold. "Amazing day."

Mac slowly pushes himself out of bed and walks up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close, planting a warm kiss on the base of my neck, before his eyes join mine in looking out over Central Park. I hear slight rumbles in his stomach and look at him in concern.

"My mind was not thinking about food last night," he confesses with a slight smile.

I only nod my head as I walk over to the small table and plunk myself down, looking at the room service menu and then up at Mac as he hovers beside me. "What do you feel like?"

"I think now, you can order me just about anything and I'll eat it," Mac replies as he gently massages my tense shoulders. "Why are you so tense?"

"Thinking about tomorrow," I smirk and he just shakes his head. "Old habits Mac..."

My body responds to his firm yet loving touch; his warm hands pushing down my robe as I dial room service and order some breakfast. I hang up the phone but dont move, my body relishing in the delightful touches of Mac's warm hands on my bare skin.

"Feels good," I gently moan as his massaging deepens.

"What time to do we have to be there tonight?"

"After our bubble bath," I answer and although I can't see his face, know it has turned into a warm smile. I feel Mac's warm lips plant a kiss on the back of my neck and smile, my heart a steady rhythm.

"I would like to discuss something with you," Mac mentions in a serious tone.

I gently twist myself around to see him looking down at me in expectation.

"You have that look."

"What look?" He wonders.

"The same look you had last night and this morning when..." I start only to have him slowly lift me to my feet to look him head on.

"This is important."

"Mac?"

"Stella, I want to retire," he starts, before he takes my hand and leads us to the bed and then sits down, his eyes on the floor.

"I want that to but..."

"No Stella, I want to retire with you, _today_," he states, finally bringing his worried blue eyes up to lock with my wondering green ones. "It's something I was thinking about before I met you; just never had a reason to really want to give it serious thought until I met you," he confesses, his eyes searching mine for anything that will give him comfort and relief that I want the same as him. "I have had many near brushes with death; some I thought I'd never walk away from, so I know it's more than that talking."

"Mac..."

"I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want," he continues. "But I would be lying if I were to tell myself that when we fly back home tomorrow, I won't be on the first plane to Greece to be at your side, every day if possible; my life can be filled with all the material blessings that money can buy; I have millions, and more coming; but to...I want to be with you."

I finally silence him with along hungry kiss.

"What do you want?" Mac asks me in wonder.

"Mac, I want that just as much as you," I tell him and his face finally relaxes. "I too have been searching for a reason to retire and enjoy what I have accumulated. And much like yourself don't relish the idea of going back home and just being a commuter couple when we have some spare time."

"I can't ask you to quit Stella."

XXXXXXXX

I tell her the sentence and stop; my heart beating rapidly in anticipation of her answer.

"I think you did the day we met," she whispers and my lips curl into a warm smile. _She's right, the day I met her is the first day I started to question why I am still in this damn game._

"Can you see into my soul?"

"Mac, that fateful day in the marketplace was the first day I really started to question why I am still doing what I get paid to do. I wanted so much to really be that sales agent, so that I could just hop on the next plane and start something real with you. Trust me I drove Jessica nuts with all my ramblings about telling you the truth and how you'd hate me for lying for so long."

"Yeah I think both Don and Sid were ready to bury me in the back yard," I smirk and she gently laughs. "Land developer."

"You were very sexy for a guy with a boring job," Stella admits and it's my turn to chuckle. "Give me your pinky," she states.

"Pardon?"

But before I can react, she takes my hand and loops her pinky finger with mine. "Swear to me Mac, that no matter what we decide, we'll do it together."

"Swear," I smile as I plant another kiss on her lips just as we hear a knock on the door. I hurry to answer it as Stella arranges the table for breakfast and soon we are both sitting down to our hearty meal; a heaping plate of food making up for missing last night's dinner.

"So Greece or Zurich?"

"What?" I ask.

"Where do you want to live?" Stella queries.

"Is that a trick question?" I counter.

"Seriously Mac."

"Stella, I love Greece and since that is where your home is, that is where mine will be also."

"You have never been to my real home."

"Isn't it about time I did?" I counter.

"How do you know you'll like it?"

"Will you be there?" I retort and she rolls her eyes and smiles. "Besides, I think Don and Jessica would love my place and I do always have that penthouse in downtown Zurich whenever we get tired of a slow paced lifestyle and need to add a bit of craziness to it."

"You'd do that? Give up everything you worked so hard to build and just move to Greece to be with me?"

"What is a home if you don't want to be there?" I question and she looks at me in wonder. "Stella, my home is someplace where I exist, without you there..."

"How do you know that I don't want to live in Zurich?" She questions and I look at her with a slightly embarrassed frown.

"Oh. I uh...sorry I just thought that..." my voice trails off as she smiles. "Do you want to live in Zurich?"

"Mine has a private beach with a waiting Yacht."

"Yeah hard to turn that one down," I reply and she playfully swats my arm.

"Stella, I don't care. We could move to Canada, Australia, Egypt..."

"Egypt?" She arches her brows.

"I like Greece," I tell her firmly.

"I like Greece too," she confirms. "What about Sid?"

"Oh trust me, he'll stay close," I sigh and she squeezes my hand. "But he'll probably travel between Greece and Zurich, just to keep an eye on both me and Don."

"Sounds like he cares a lot about both of you."

"He does," I answer with a slight lump in my throat. "Besides he has Sheldon in Greece as his excuse to visit."

We both finish our breakfast and then linger near the balcony, both looking out in silence and pondering our new decision about our future together. _We are both going to retire and live in Greece_. We discuss how we are going to divvy up the money we took from the Dark Knight and the late CNC and who in the team will get what, each contributing member, including cousin Rocco will get their share for helping us when we needed it most.

"Course you know we will still be working at times," Stella mentions a few minutes later, forcing my eyes to look at her in wonder. "Well with Don and Jessica still in the game, they will need advice from time to time."

"Yeah we can't just give up on them, I suppose."

"Would you want to?" Stella inquires.

"No."

"And others?"

"Stella? What do you mean? Like a school for assassins," I ponder, looking up at her with a searching expression.

"A training camp on a private island a few times a year?" She arches her brows as a few ideas start to formulate.

"Almost plausible," I reply as the corners of my mouth slightly tug upward. "We do have the money."

"We have been called the best for a reason Mac. Could put that reputation to good use."

"You know you could make me believe just about anything is possible," I state and she beams.

We sit and discuss this new possibility for another half hour, letting our breakfast settle a bit longer before Stella pushes herself up and heads over to the large Jacuzzi tub a few feet from the fireplace. My heart is already beating faster in anticipation as I head for the door and promptly display the 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside so that nothing will ruin the anticipated event.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac with a curious gaze. _Would he really want to do something like start an assassin school? Getting him to move to Greece would be a dream come true; retiring with him at my side a fantasy I never thought possible_. I hear him humming to himself as he heads into the bathroom and I continue with pouring in some earthy smelling bubble bath liquid, my mind and now my heart at peace. Being with him is just so natural, that it almost scares me to think I might have missed out on such an amazing opportunity if I had taken an assignment instead of letting Jessica talk me into meeting Don's boss; a man who changed my life the first few seconds our eyes locked.

I watch him come out, his robe open, offering me tempting glimpses of warm flesh; flesh I am about to be pressed up against and my face warms immediately.

"Ready?"

"My turn," I tell him as I slowly head into the bathroom to perform a few private functions and then hurry back out to find him already waiting for me in the mounds of bubbles.

"What is it?" Mac is quick to ask when I display a pout instead of a smile.

"Wanted to see you undress for me," I state in sorrow.

"Sorry," he replies sheepishly. "How about I dress for you?"

I just smile at the expression on his handsome face as I slowly disrobe for him, his grin widening as the fabric slowly slides down my body and I'm standing naked before him.

"Wow, never tire of seeing that," he admits as I slowly ease myself into the hot soapy water.

"You know my bedroom has no one to see into, so that means...you can walk around naked for me all day long if you wanted to."

"Hmm would you join me?"

"No, I'd be watching you," I tease and he smirks.

"Don't like being on display if I have nothing to gain," Mac teases in return.

"Oh trust me, you'll gain whatever you need," I murmur warmly as I twist myself around to face him.

"Then I might like that idea. Will you ever cook in the nude for me?"

"That might hurt, how about an apron with nothing else underneath?"

"Oh yeah," Mac exclaims eagerly as his strong wet arms wrap around me and his mouth silences mine before I can offer another word. His strong hands start to slowly slide down my back, holding me close against him, his body already hard and telling me he's ready.

"Sorry no handcuffs this time," I whisper in his ear before my tongue starts to invade the crook of warm sweaty flesh.

"Next time," he gently gasps as his hands move my body into position with his. His wet hands get tangled in damp curls as he guides my lips back to his, gently pushing them open with his tongue, his body keeping time with mine. As he starts to explore my mouth further, my hands dig into his smooth back, my body arching into his as our intensity increases.

"Take me Mac," I beg as my breathing becomes shallow, his strength at times almost overpowering. But as he senses he's becoming a little too rough, he pulls back, always ensuring that when our love making sessions are over, no pain was ever inflicted and no selfish desires fulfilled; just mutual love and respect.

"Come to me Stella," he groans as we continue to force warm soapy waves to gently crash over the sides of the fiberglass container that is keeping us trapped until we are finished offering ourselves to each other. His body arches into mine as we near the end, beads of sweat being encased by woodsy bubbles, lips still locked and hearts keeping time.

"Mac!" I gasp one last time before Mac gives himself completely and the waves start to subside; hearts racing and breathing shallows, faces flushed.

"Wow," I breathe as I look down at Mac with a loving smile; locking eyes as his smiles matches mine. "See what a little breakfast can do."

"Sex every morning after breakfast," Mac declares and I taste his salty lips once more.

"Hmm that means we'll have to find someone to make us breakfast, it takes a lot of work you know," I tease and he slightly frowns.

"I was going to say we could hire a cook, but then I think I'd miss that time in the kitchen with you."

"Mac you might get tired of being in the kitchen with me."

"Sorry I missed that, what?" He teases and I poke his naked side under the water. "Nice try, not ticklish there right now."

"Oh really?" I arch my brows as I move my hand down and gently grasp his inner thigh, his personal weak spot.

"Ste-lla," he pouts and I quickly remove my hand.

"Think you might need to learn how to cook."

"Why?"

"So I can see you naked under an apron," I tell him and he shakes his head.

"No way. You naked under an apron would be sexy, me...well somehow just wrong."

"Not to me," I mention. "I don't hire a maid, cook or housekeeper...well sometimes a housekeeper, but I think I'll forego that when you move in."

"Why?"

"Well what if she came in one time and found you naked and handcuffed to the bed?" I tease and his body tenses with sexual delight under mine.

"And where would you be?"

"Well with you of course."

"And then..."

"Mac, I'm not ever going to let anyone other than me share that fantasy."

"Good thing. Would hate to have kill her for no reason," he sighs and I chuckle.

"Ohh a little bloodthirsty are we. Too much bacon for breakfast."

"Too much Stella for dessert," he counters and I have to agree. "I want this Stella, us...this future, to work."

"I do too Mac and because we both want it so much it will work. I know you have doubts, I can tell by the tone in your voice each time you mention it."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, however, I don't want you second guessing us if things hit a tough spot."

"What kind of tough spot?"

"Like you not being able to cook," I tell him and his face relaxes. "I don't know right now Mac, but something. Just promise me that if and when the going gets tough, the tough, being you, won't get going."

"Stella, the day I leave you, is the day I die," he tells me firmly. "I think I know you well enough now to know that no matter what kind of trouble we hit; and we've had our fair share, that we'll be able to face it together. We beat death right?"

"Right," I whisper warmly as I kiss him once more.

We linger in the water until it starts to cool, talking about our new living arrangements and how the return to our separate dwellings will affect us. Mac has assured me that Greece is where he wants to live and I'm happy; I love my home and want him to be there with me; I know he'd love it. He needs a more relaxed way of life; Don and Jessica can handle the busyness of Zurich.

We finally get out of the water and dry off; slowly dressing for the other and once again taking delight in just being close, alive and in love. We had agreed to take our leave, have a nice lunch downstairs and then head to Long Island and to the home of Danny and Lindsay Messer, a celebration dinner to mark a new journey for us all.

"I am actually looking forward to tonight," Mac mentions as he zips his suitcase closed.

"Thought you wouldn't?" I counter as I walk to join him by the messy bed.

"Just never really had a group of friends I wanted to be around; have lived most of my life in solitude," he admits in a weak tone.

I gently touch his face before I kiss his cheek. "You'll never be alone again."

He smiles as he wraps his arm around my waist and holds me close; kissing me hard on the lips, leaving me almost out of breath. We pull back and then head outside, closing the door but bringing the happy memories with us. We head downstairs and Mac pays the bill and we leave our bags before heading to the nearby five star restaurant for a brief lunch; not wanting to put a damper on our hearty appetites that Lindsay Messer will so aptly appease.

"What should we bring?" Mac asks as he allows me to finally pay for something. "What?"

"You finally let me pay for something."

"Stella..."

"Thanks for allowing me some decision making in this partnership," I tease and he frowns.

"I didn't mean it lik...I just always..." his voice starts into a nervous ramble before I lean over and offer him a public display of affection, stopping his words.

"Teasing Mac," I smile as I pull back and he subsides. "But yes we can't show up empty handed. Plus I think a few other gifts are in order?"

"Such as?" Mac queries.

"Something for Lucy, a thank you for Adam and Sheldon, a nice gift for the hosts and a few other things for Sid, Jessica and Don."

Mac looks at me with a strange expression.

"What?"

"I don't know if I could do all this without you."

"Sure you would. You just wouldn't be as good at it," I tell him as his arms wrap around me, holding me close.

* * *

**A/N: **okay so dinner at the Messer's and a few other surprises still in store with the last few remaining chapters. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks again!


	32. Never Say Goodbye

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 32 - ****Never Say Goodbye  
**

* * *

The first time Stella had conned me into shopping was in Sao Paulo but it included a trip to Victoria's Secret of which I was the very willing and happy recipient of. However, as we head into the busy mall to get gifts for friends instead of ourselves, my anxiety is once again high.

"So um..." my voice dies out as I stand fixed in place in the entrance of the large downtown mall.

"Come with me," Stella mentions as she loops her fingers in my hand and offers a gentle squeeze, forcing my eyes to look at her beautiful face and be rewarded with a warm smile.

"As I said before, these places unnerve me a little," I state with a heavy sigh. "So who first?"

"Mac Taylor."

"What? Stella we aren't..."

"Thought it would be kinda nice to get each other something as a suprise," she tells me. "Or not?"

"Actually I like that idea," I tell her as my mind starts to formulate a few things I want to get for her. "Are we staying at the bed and breakfast tonight?"

"Unless you don't want to?" She counters.

"I liked that place very much; cozy and _private_," I whisper as I squeeze her hand once more.

"Okay so you have one hour, think you can pick out something for me in one hour?"

"Where is the lingerie department?" I tease and her face gently blushes. "I'll behave."

"Why? That is the first place I'm heading," she tells me with a wink.

"Right."

"Do you know the layout of Saks?"

"Stella, I have been to a mall before," I assure her as I look at my watch. She kisses my cheek once more and then pulls away; our warm connection instantly broken. I watch her leave and then turn and head for the jewelry department. I also plan to buy something with satin and lace but know that I also want her to wear something she can show off to someone other than me.

"Can I help you Sir?" The counter clerk asks me as I hover over a few areas that offer diamonds.

"Actually I would like to see that," I point to a diamond bracelet.

"Very good choice Sir and the price..."

"Price doesn't matter," I mention in a low tone as I pull out my platinum VISA and hand it to her. "I'll take the bracelet and that set."

The clerk looks at me and I notice a slight gulp in her throat.

"I have the funds, trust me," I state, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself; and my obvious financially sound financial status. "Can I please have the bracelet in a separate box?"

"Of course. Will you be needing a security escort out of the building?"

"Ah no that's fine." I watch as the clerk puts the bracelet into a small box and then wraps the rest in another box. I pay for the items and then go in search of a few other things. However, when I wander into the lingerie department I realize that while I'd like to think I know what Stella's size is; in truth I have no idea.

"Do you know what you are looking for Sir?"

"I um..." I nervously look around with a flushed face. "I thought I did but..." I look back at her with a slight frown.

"You don't know her sizes?"

"Right."

"Same as me?"

"Bigger and bet..." I start and then stop, looking at her with a sheepish frown. "Sorry."

"First time doing this?"

"I guess it shows. I don't know her size and don't want to make her mad in any way..." my voice dies out once more as I look around for an easy fix. "I have an idea but..."

"I think I have something you might really like."

I follow after the sales clerk, my heart racing that Stella will happen upon me and my surprise will be ruined. The Lady stops at a rack and then pulls out something in black and as I gaze upon it, I want nothing more than to take Stella back to the hotel right now and see her in it.

"I'll take it. Can I get it gift wrapped please?"

After I have picked out my items I head back to the place Stella said to meet. I arrive first and glance around and see that she's not there and frown. I slowly wander over to the men's cologne desk and pick up a bottle of a new scent, aptly called the Marine. I take a smell and actually like it but just before I am about to call the clerk over, a pair of soft hands gently covers my eyes and my lips curl into a smile.

"No personal shopping for yourself," Stella whispers in my ear as she removes her hands.

XXXXXXXX

Mac turns to face me with a warm smile as I gaze up at his handsome face and feel my heart naturally skip a beat. I doubt that feeling I get from him will ever change; much like I know my love for him will never change.

"Time to go," I insist, dragging him out of the men's section so he doesn't inadvertently happen upon anything I have already gotten him. I glance at the bag he has clutched firmly in his other hand and my now curiosity is very high.

"So where to first?" Mac queries.

"Well..." I start as I drag him into another part of the store. We decide on a medical DVD library for Sheldon, as I told Mac that was something he wanted but never had a chance to get it himself. I got gift cards for both Jessica and Lindsay, as I know how hard it is to pick out something for other women and this way, with the generous amount they can treat themselves to whatever they want. We picked out something small for Sid, Adam, Danny and Don and then a special addition Barbie for Lucy.

Loaded down with bags we finally head out to the place to hail a cab. But just as I go to hail a cab, Mac gently pulls down my arm and I look at him in shock.

"Mac?"

"I called for a limousine," he informs me and my smile widens.

"Damn I didn't buy a tie and left my handcuffs in the suitcase," I tease and his face actually blushes as I lean in closer. He suddenly wraps his arm around my waist, pulls me close and plants a firm kiss on my lips. I pull back a few seconds later, almost out of breath.

"Wow," I whisper. "I'll have to mention those things more often."

"Please do," he mentions as the limo pulls up. Mac brings out our suitcases from the hotel security area, while I wait with the generous amount of bags and then climb into the back of the limo, Mac getting in behind me.

"Mac..."

"Stella, I promise I'll behave," he lightly smirks as he pulls out a small box. "However, I bought you something and..."

"I thought we were saving these for tonight?" I ask in confusion.

"We are, but I bought you something extra to wear tonight," he tells me warmly as he produces a small black box in his strong hand.

I gaze at the medium size box and then look up into his warm eyes. "Mac, I didn't ge..."

"Stella, we aren't keeping score. Isn't that what you always tell me," he says in haste as he slowly open the lids and puts on display the stunning diamond bracelet. I gaze at the sparkling stones and then at him; speechless.

"I um...Mac I..." I stammer as my eyes threaten to water.

"Do you like it?" He asks in uncertainty.

I look at him in shock. "Like it?" I ask weakly. "Mac, it's..." I start as my fingers gently touch the shimmering stones, my heart still racing. "It's the most amazing thing I have ever laid eyes on."

"Ever?"

"Second to my heart pendant. That will always be number one to me Mac."

Mac's face instantly brightens and my heart warms. His fingers gently take the expensive piece of jewelry from the box and places it around my delicate wrist. I stare at the bracelet on my wrist and then look up at Mac with a smile. Before he can offer another word, I lean in, take his face in my hands and plant a firm kiss on his inviting lips.

"You are the most amazing man in the world," I whisper and he beams, pulling me tighter into his strong embrace. He holds me captive, his body going hard and just before his brain forces him to act on natural impulses he pulls back, but I am not sad as I dont want him to embarrass himself and I know that tonight we'll have another opportunity to express our growing love and desire for each other.

"I love you Stella."

"Thank you Mac. I love you too," I tell him officially as I gaze back down at my wrist. I lean against him in the back of the limo; two hearts beating steadily. We make small talk about tonight, neither of us really talking about tomorrow as tomorrow reality sets in and we'll be going our separate ways. Mac told me that he is going to Kalamata to be with me and Don will get his house in Zurich. I want to believe that he'll follow through, but part of me wonders if he gets home, if he'll chicken out and we'll be back at square one.

"Stella?"

"Lost in thought."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," I reply with a heavy sigh and I feel his arms offer my shoulders a loving squeeze. "See you are not the only one who does that."

"Stella, I'm going to be with you," he whispers in my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. "I meant what I said before. I want a life with you and want my future to be with you," he tells me in truth. "I will gladly give up everything"

"Mac, I almost feel guilty about making you give up everything for me."

"Please don't," he tells me with a strained tone, forcing me to look at the quiet torment in his warm eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you Mac, I was just thinking."

"I love you Stella; my life is without, wherever you go. I liked living in Zurich but I was alone and it was an empty and unfulfilled life. Stella please believe me that I want to be with you; no matter what and no matter where."

"Just don't want you give up everything and ever regret anything because of me," I state with a frown.

"Giving up mere material possessions isn't a regret," Mac assures me. "Besides, some of that stuff will be coming with me and the rest will go into the penthouse that I'll have to purchase again. Stella, trust me, I have thought this through and..." his voice dies out as he looks away.

"What?"

"Do you still want me to? Maybe your doubts are..." he starts only to have me kiss his lips once more to silence him.

"I guess this is new for both of us. But I love you too and want you with me."

"Are you sure?" He asks with a frown.

"I'm positive."

"Good because I am too."

XXXXXXXX

Thankfully Stella put my mind at ease as for a brief moment I thought she was looking for a way out. But as we arrive at the bed and breakfast to drop off our suitcases and such, my mind and heart are starting to be at peace once more. And when we finally stop in front of the Messer residence and get out, slowly walking up the steps hand in hand, loaded down with bags in the other hands, my mind and heart are finally at peace. _I need her and I need nothing else._

I ring the bell and look at Stella with a warm smile as she squeezes my hand in return. Danny opens the door and greets us with warm smile and as we enter we are soon bombarded by friends with smiles and hugs. The attention at first is a little overwhelming and Sid looks at me in concern. I offer a weak smile but I'm sure he can tell by my tense posture that all this attention is a bit unnerving.

"Mac!" Don exclaims as he pat me on the back before offering a brief hug. "Stella has something for you," I simply state as I watch her hand out all the items. Lucy takes her doll and hugs Stella so hard, I thought for sure she'd need CPR. The rest were of course grateful and as I watched them all talking and laughing another sense of calm started to settle upon me.

I feel Sid squeeze my shoulder and I look up at him with a slight frown. "Mac, have a few minutes?"

"I need Don too."

True to form, Sid notions to Don and I look at Stella; she knows what I'm going to do and allows me the privacy I need as she follows after Lindsay and Jessica into the kitchen to help. Sheldon and Adam following after Danny outside onto the patio to continue with their barbeque duties.

"Mac, what's up?" Don queries as Sid leads us into a small back room and closes the door. "You have that look."

"That's not a good look for you," Sid smiles warmly. "Mac, what is it?"

"I doubt this will come as a shock to either of you but I'm quitting; both Stella and I are," I start and Sid's face breaks into a wide grin; Don's a worried frown. "I have been doing this for ten years and have finally found something worth living for and now just want to enjoy life before the past catches up again."

"So um...what does that mean for me and Jess?" Don asks anxiously.

"It means you'll now come with the reputation of the Marine and Aphrodite," I confirm. "Should garner you..."

"Mac, with you not around who is going to help us? Its not like we can just call anyone or dial 9-1-1-," Don interrupts.

"Stella and I will never be _that_ far away," I insist.

"Where will you live?" Sid asks pointedly.

"Greece. With Stella," I inform them. "I want to be with her I have fallen in love with Greece," I huff with a heavy sigh. "Don, my house is yours. Sid you can stay if you want..."

"Mac, you are just giving me your house? Your estate in Zurich? Your million dollar home that you spent..." Don starts.

"Don, if I wanted another one, I could always just buy one," I gently brag and he rolls his eyes. "Jessica can live in Zurich if she wants, but that is between you two."

"I don't know what to say," Don replies with a frown, looking at me wonder.

"Don't say anything right now, talk to Jessica and then let me know."

"Right...okay," he agrees before he takes his leave, leaving me and Sid to stand in silence in the small room.

"I can't tell you where to live but..."

"But you'd be lost without me?" Sid counters with a soft smile.

"I have come to depend on you for many years and probably too much," I sigh as my fingers snake through my short hair before I look at him with a heavy frown. "I know inside that I am doing the right thing; just never knew what that was before and so I guess I'm questioning my motives."

"You love Stella right?"

"Very much."

"And she loves you right?"

"She tells me she does," I offer lightly and he chuckles.

"You don.t need me; in fact you never did," Sid states firmly. "You always would have done well; you're a survivor Mac, you were from birth. However, I think now that you are passing certain things to Don, that should mean me as well; to watch over him, assist him and take care of him, as I did you."

"Sid, are you sure? I don't want to take light of Don's future but..."

"It has been an honor helping you over the past number of years."

"An honor?" I ask in shock and he smiles as he pulls me into his embrace and gives me a warm fatherly hug.

"An honor," he states firmly. "I think you are making the best decision yet; one that will benefit you both."

"Thank you," I state with a small lump in my throat.

"Okay come on now before you get all emotional on me and I have to explain why our fearless assassin is crying."

"Right," I smirk as I quickly swallow my rising sadness. "Just used to having you around and..."

"Mac, now it's Stella's turn to take care of you and you of her. That's the natural way of things; how it should be."

I reward him with a smile once more but know he's right. And as we finally leave the small room and join the others in the main living area; my eyes fixed on Stella's beautiful face, I know inside he's right. I need her; in my life and at my side; and I need nothing else.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac exit with Sid and can tell by his flushed face and tense posture that he's allowing emotion to creep into his mind. He'll never show it in public; just choke it back as he has for so many years. I had seen Don exit earlier and no doubt has now disappeared to talk to Jessica about them living together in Zurich while Mac comes and lives with me. I am excited and scared at the possibility of having him around on a permanent, daily basis; but my fears will be quickly brushed aside as our lives continue to grow and so does our love.

I quickly make my way over to him, take his hand in mine and offer a squeeze, Sid looking at me with a nod of approval.

"Thank you for coming into his life," Sid whispers in my ear and my fingers tighten around Mac's. I gently drag Mac into the kitchen so he can be with the guys; Don and Jessica finally emerging with smiles on their faces and I know that a mutual agreement has been made. I'm happy for both of them; much like me and Mac in the beginning we seemed destined to be alone. But we will be the group to change the stigma of the assassin business. Possibly?

"Mac, I'm jealous over that bracelet," Lindsay mentions as Danny walks up to us.

"Yeah thanks Mac, now I'll be broke for the anniversary," he chuckles and Mac frowns.

"Trust me you'll be able to afford it when..." Mac starts only to have me lightly pinch his arm. "You were joking right?" He asks in haste.

"Yeah I was," Danny smiles.

"So can I help with anything?" Mac asks weakly and I look at him and smile. He had told me that he had never been around people that made him comfortable enough to anything other than stand in place and try to look interested. But as I watch him follow Danny onto the back patio, I know that so many things have changed for him and for us; things for the better and I know our future is going to be secure.

I feel Jessica squeeze my shoulder as I watch Don walk past and my lips curl into a smile.

"What's that about?" Lindsay is quick to inquire.

"I'm moving to Zurich," Jessica states as she walks around to face me with a wide grin on her pretty face. "See Stella, we both got what we wanted. Sid said he's going to move into town; an apartment in the same building that Mac apparently has the penthouse and so Mac's estate will be ours."

"Jessica you have earned it," I offer with a warm smile.

"We both have; but you more so," she insists. "I'm so happy that Mac is moving to Greece. He'll love your place."

"He hasn't even seen it yet; silly man."

"Do you have a large bed?" Lindsay interjects and we just laugh. "Then trust me he'll be just fine."

"You know, looking back to when I started, I just never imagined that I would go out on top like this," I admit with a gentle frown. "Finding someone as wonderful as Mac has been almost too good to be true," I sigh as I look past them and allow my eyes to land on Mac's smiling face. "But now I know that I'll never be alone again."

"None of us will," Jessica squeezes my hand.

"Stella! Stella!" Lucy exclaims as she rushes up to me with a myriad of dolls in her arms.

"How many did you buy her?" Lindsay asks in shock.

"Just a few," I smile and she just shakes her head.

"Can you play with me now?"

I look at Lindsay for approval and she nods okay and Lucy shrieks in delight; forcing the three of us to just laugh. With dinner almost set, the two girls follow after me and Lucy into the living room and each of us takes a doll and joins in the childish banter. Growing up I never had a group of girls that I could just be with; play with and allow myself some fun with. But as I look at the warm smiling faces of the two women before me, I finally start to feel something I have never felt in my life; loving friendship.

We play for a few minutes longer; laughing and enjoying Lucy's antics, each other's company and the night of relaxation that we have finally been afforded. Finally Danny comes into the room with the rest of the dinner and we laugh as Lucy pouts about having to stop.

"She'd take Barbie's over food any day," Lindsay tells us with a slight frown. I slowly wander over to the table and take my place beside Mac; looking down at my bracelet and then up to his handsome face and smile.

"You okay?" I ask in a soft whisper.

"Better now," he confirms as we drop hand and start into our food. Over the course of the meal each of us talk about our future plans. Mac is going to move to Kalamata, while Jessica is going to move to Zurich. Sid has already purchased a small apartment in the same building he managed to get Mac's penthouse back; so we'll have our own place to stay when we visit. Adam said he's moving to Geneva to be closer to Kendall and Sheldon is fine just where he is in Greece. We linger over dinner and then dessert; coffee finally arriving to make the night complete.

Once the coffee's arrive Mac looks at me and offers me a small nod and I know there is still one more thing that needs to be done. I politely excuse myself, head into the living room to retrieve my purse, get what I need and then head back into the kitchen.

"Everyone," I mention softly, forcing all eyes to turn to me; conversation immediately halted. I take Mac's hand and hold it firmly, my heart racing. "Mac and I just wanted to once again thank you all for what you did. I know he had said a few words right after the take down of Stonehenge but we have never faced a situation like this; one where not only did we have to rely on each other, but a true group of friends that has accepted us into their lives no questions asked; no judgments being passed. With the take down of Gerard and Larry, it has shall we say left us with a huge cash surplus, one that Mac and I just can't ever see us using and so we wanted to share some of that with you all today."

"Mac, you did that last time," Danny mentions with a frown.

"Danny, we have talked about this and there is no room for arguments or negotiations."

"It might not be that much, but we both wanted you to share in what Gerard and Larry had saved up from all their years of stealing..."

"And since it won't be used by them any more..." Mac's voice trails off.

"You guys might as well," Adam pipes up with a broad smile. "Cool."

"Exactly," Mac confirms. "Please everyone, accept this as a small token of our thanks and appreciation. We are both only alive today to give you this because you all helped us when needed most."

"That won't ever change Mac," Don assures us, looking at Mac with a firm gaze.

"We don't expect it to."

I start to slowly wander around the table, handing out the small slips with the generous amounts of cash written down; Adam of course going to finalize all that in an hour or less. Mac and I did keep a large amount; funding for the new training program that we had further talked about.

"Mac," Danny starts with a shocked look on his face. "You can't possibly..."

"This is not negotiable," he reminds him firmly as I take my seat beside him once more; delighting in the feeling of is strong arm wrapping around my shoulder and offering a loving squeeze.

"Did you keep any for yourselves?" Jessica ponders.

"Oh we'll manage," I state and small laughter ensues. We all linger around the table a bit longer before Mac takes Adam aside and both head into the other room to make the transactions complete.

"Stella, I can't thank you enough for all this," Jessica manages a one armed hug, her dark eyes almost wet.

"You have earned it Jessica," I state warmly. "I love you like a sister and want only the best for both you and Don. I see how happy he makes you and what a great compliment you make to him."

She offers me one more hug before Mac wanders back into the room and wraps his arms around my waist; pulling me back against his strong chest and planting a discreet kiss on my ear.

"I love you so much," he whisper softly and my lips curl into a wide grin. "When are we leaving?"

"Mac Taylor!" I gently scold and he chuckles. "Almost afraid to leave."

"Like we'll wake up tomorrow and realize that all this was just a mere dream and we are once again on the run for our lives?" Mac murmurs.

"Something like that."

"I guess we are more alike then we might want to admit," he sighs and my body tenses.

I turn around to look at him in remorse. "I'm being selfish, sorry."

"Hey get a room!" Don teases as Mac leans in for a kiss and then pulls back.

XXXXXXXX

I look up at Don with a slight frown, but know this isn't the time or place for an immodest display of affection. "This better be good," I lightly warn and he laughs.

"Jessica and I are staying at the Plaza tonight," Don tells us. "Took your suggestion. See you in Zurich...whenever," he states as he gives both of us a warm hug. And then before I can react I am being once again smothered in affection. Sid of course gives us both a warm hug; telling me he'll help with the move but won't do anything until I am actually back in Zurich. Sheldon says he'll see both of us in Kalamata when we need him and Adam assures us that he'll drop by when he and Kendall have similar holiday time. Danny and Lindsay promise us they'll come and visit us in Greece; Stella in fact extending an invitation to all of them for a reunion dinner at her place when everything has once again settled.

"I can't ever thank you both enough for all you have done for us," I mention weakly to Danny and Lindsay; Lucy held between them, as Stella and I are the last to take our leave; standing before our gracious hosts arm in arm.

"Your help and support through all of this have been amazing," Stella adds.

"Stella, we are all alive thanks to you. And we have come to love and respect both of you, profession aside. Besides you both are retiring right?"

"That is the plan," I confirm as I look at Stella with a smile she happily returns.

"So now you're just regular people."

"With a little more money than most," Danny chuckles.

We talk a bit longer and then finally take our leave; opting to walk hand and hand for the ten minutes instead of hailing a cab just to spare some shoe leather.

"Mac?" Stella asks me as we walk in silence down the dimly lit street. "Still thinking about the future?"

"Actually was thinking about today, all of it."

"Which part did you like best?"

"Mystery shopping for you," I admit, looking at her sideways with a soft smile. "Except the wondering if you were going to see what I was buying," I add and she gently laughs. "Just shopping together, having lunch, being with friends; I know it sounds kinda stupid but..." my voice trails off as she stops us from walking; a few feet from the gate to our bed and breakfast. She wraps her arms around my neck and brings my lips to her; our shadows held captive in time by the pale moonlight.

"I'll never tire being with you Mac; even doing everyday stuff. I'll never find that stupid," she admits with a soft whisper. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I just don't want you to get bored," I admit with a frown.

"I guess we'll just have to arrange a few secret rendezvous to keep the other on their toes," she winks as we start back for the gate.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble doing that to me," I admit and I feel her hand tighten around mine. "I just hope I can do the same."

"Trust me Mac, you do better than you might ever give yourself credit for."

We finally let ourselves into the quiet cottage and I turn on one of the small lights, casting a warm, inviting glow around the room.

"I'll start a fire," I mention as I wander over to the fireplace.

Stella follows after me and stops my actions, forcing me to look up at her in wonder.

"You don't want a fire?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Stella, if you change into...well...I mean," I stammer, realizing I have just given away part of my surprise. "Damn it!" I quietly curse and she laughs, kissing me on the lips and allowing me to finish.

"Just hurry," she whispers in my ear as she turns and heads into the bedroom. She quickly returns with two boxes and holds them up to me with a mischievous smile.

"If those are pink fuzzy handcuffs I am going to be at a disadvantage," I admit with a small smile and her grin widens.

"Nice try, but I do have those somewhere around here."

"Mine is..." I try as I go to move past her. She quickly shoves the boxes into my hands and blocks my path.

"They are on the bed where you left them, remember?"

"Oh right I did that already. See you have me completely distracted now," I shake my head and she nods in agreement as she turns to leave.

"Be out shortly."

I watch her leave and then once the door closes, waste no time in hurrying to the bed and unwrapping what she bought. I have to elicit a small laugh as I look upon the camo printed silk boxers and then the second was the Marine cologne I had been eying earlier. If it's a marine fantasy she wants, then that's what she'll get. I quickly change and then head back to the fire; the room now smelling of the cologne and the fresh wood.

"Mmm always wanted to make love to a handsome marine," Stella's voice purrs from the now open bedroom doorway.

I quickly push myself up and turn around and my breath catches in my throat as I stare at the amazing woman before me. "Wow..." is all I seem to manage. She has put on the body hugging black satin gown, now adorned with the diamond necklace and earrings that I bought to match the bracelet.

She takes a few steps toward me and my desire for her has already started to grow; my body hard the instant I saw her.

"You are beautiful," I praise in truth. "And smell wonderful."

"And you look and smell good enough to eat," she whispers as she takes a few steps closer. "Like the cologne."

"Well since you are the one on the receiving end what do you think?"

"I think I know my men's cologne," she mumbles, looking at me with hungry eyes.

My eyes drop to the expensive stones around her neck and I watch as her delicate fingers gently play upon them.

"I don't know what to say Mac. Thank you doesn't even seem enough."

"They pale in comparison to you," I tell her as I lean in closer, my hand resting against her left breast. "In here...this is where your true beauty lies," I finish and her eyes are sparkling like the diamonds she's wearing.

Then before I can say another word, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close; my body automatically returning the favor.

"Make love to me my handsome Marine," she begs in my ear, gently sucking the lobe and forcing my desire to rise instantly.

"Your wish is my command my Grecian Goddess."

XXXXXXXX

I have to admit when I bought Mac the boxers I knew he'd look good in them but when I walked into that room and saw him wearing them, his perfect body lightly bathed in cologne I bought him, my desire for him was just as ready for him as his was for me.

His strong arms hold me close as his warm hands slowly slide the satin up to my waist, but he leaves it on; relishing in the feel of the cool silk now damp and pressed to his strong naked chest. My fingers gently push the boxers lower and soon his body is attached to mine and our union has started. His fingers push aside curls as his lips start to nuzzle my ear, gently nibbling the tender skin below the lobe; forcing my body to arch into his. His holds my back in the air for a few seconds as our rhythm intensifies and my lips reward him with soft moans of delight and pleasure.

"Stella..." he gently gasps as my body continues to willingly respond to his silent demands. His lips make their way back to mine and I hungrily devour them once again, my fingers continue to grasp at short sweaty strands. His tongue teases my lips and slowly pushes its way into my mouth, our climax near.

"Mac!" I gasp once more; Mac's cue to offer all he has and then finally the room is still; our hearts racing. Mac looks down at me and tenderly brushes some sweat off my cheek before he leans in and plants a warm kiss on my flushed skin.

"You get more beautiful each time," he whispers and my face beams with love and devotion for him even more. "Loving you is very easy."

"You're an easy man to love Mac Taylor," I tell him and he gently frowns. Before he can offer a mis-guided comment, I cover his lips with mine and offer a firm kiss. "Just accept the truth," I pull away a little breathlessly.

His warm fingers brush against the warm diamonds and his lips curl into a tender smile. "Another first."

"What is?" I dare to ask.

"Never bought diamonds before for anyone," he tells me in a low warm tone, his lips brushing mine once more.

My eyes water as I look up at him in loving desire. "Ever?" I manage in a soft whisper.

"Ever," he whispers in return as he brushes some curls off my forehead and then kisses it. "Never wanted to before."

"I don't deserve you Mac," I tell him with a gentle frown and he offers a brief laugh.

"Trust me Stella you deserve the best," he assures me.

"And that is you. You better agree with me or else," I warn and he looks at me with arched brows.

"And what would the or else be?" He asks with a smile and I just wink, but offer no reply.

We linger in loving silence a bit longer before we finally pull apart, but still on the floor on the plush carpet before the fireplace. I slowly pull my satin gown down as Mac slides on his boxers, neither of us in a hurry to move to the bedroom.

"Do you have a fireplace?" Mac queries as he spoons up behind me, my back pulled tight against his chest; my face starting to reflect the warm glow of the fire before us.

"I do. And a plush throw right beside it that we can use when we want. I have no neighbors so I expect to see you walking around naked a few times."

"Just walking around?" Mac teases as his fingers poke my satin clad side and eliciting a giggle from my lips.

"Come back to bed? Heading for the shower? Going to start a bubble bath for us? Hmmm the possibilities are endless," I rattle off and he hugs me tighter.

"On one condition."

"I do the same?"

"Damn, how did you know I was going to say that?"

"Um you're a guy. Do you not want to see me walk around naked?" I counter and he smirks. We talk a bit more about what to expect from where I live and soon my eyes are starting to tug from sleep.

"Just close your eyes," Mac whispers in my ear and I can do little more than comply. As I drift off into slumber, I feel Mac's strong arms picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom; where my mind will offer fresh marine fantasies with Mac in the staring role.

The next time I open my eyes, my body is rested, mind at peace and my lips are curled into a smile; thanks mostly in part to the amazing dreams I had about Mac all night long. I look at his handsome face still asleep and smile.

"_Stella,_" he whispers in his sleep and my heart warms instantly. _He's dreaming about me_, I inwardly acknowledge. I settle back into his arms and plant a warm kiss on his bare arm and his body offers an involuntary little stretch.

"Morning," he gently groans as his body stretches once more. I poke his warm, naked side and his lips reward me with an instant laugh. He quickly pulls his arms back down and wraps them around me, trapping mine at my sides.

"I will get even for that Mac," I warn and he smirks as he kisses my warm cheek.

"Can't wait," he mumbles with a lazy tone as I twist myself around so that I am lying on his chest, my cool diamonds resting on his perfect skin.

"That's right you like danger, don't you?" I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"You remembered that?"

"You were trying to hard not to be nervous that your nervousness endeared you to me all the more."

"Thanks," he states dryly as I kiss his lips.

"Trust me Mac, it would have taken a lot to turn me away on that day," I state firmly.

Mac pushes back my curls and smiles as he brings my face to his once more. We talk a bit more about what we did yesterday and then I push myself out of the bed and look back at Mac who's watching me with a contented smile.

"What?" I ask as his eyes continue to pierce right through me.

"You. Simply that," he mentions warmly as I offer him a warm smile. I gently take off the jewelry he bought me and carefully tuck it away in the box it came in and then head into the bathroom. I turn on the water to the shower and pretty soon I look up at my handsome Marine has entered the room.

XXXXXXXX

Even the small looks that Stella throws in my direction, tell me that I am wanted, needed and desired; even when no words are offered. She looks amazing this morning. She does every morning and maybe it's the knowledge that I'll be seeing her every morning, but today she looks even more beautiful if that is possible. Her hands gently slide the black satin up over her amazing curves so that in a matter of seconds she's naked before me; my body instantly springing to life. I love the fact that I was able to offer her fantasies at night as she always provides my dreams with more than enough material to take me through the night.

I follow her into the shower before quickly pulling her semi-wet skin back against my own, my lips firm and demanding all she can offer; my love for her strong and my desire almost in pain. My fingers get lost in damp curls as her body arches into mine. And unlike the night before when we were able to take our time and linger, this morning our lust for each other is driving us to move hard and fast.

"Mac..." she offers almost out of breath, my back pushed up against the tiles, our pace starting to quicken. I silence her once more with a hungry wet kiss and her body returns the favor by pressing even harder into mine; my mind taking delight in her flesh melding with mine.

"Mac!" She gasps once more as I offer one last gasp and soon it's just the tempo of the water beating against our wet skin; our hearts racing once more.

"Stella," I whisper as I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall. Her fingers brush against my face, and the move to my chewed up flesh above my heart and my lips curl into a warm smile as her lips plant a warm kiss on the tender skin.

I slowly open my eyes to look at her with warm love, brushing her cheek with my fingers, pushing hair out of the way. We finally get around to washing ourselves and then each take turns getting out and dried off. My eyes linger on Stella as she slowly dries her perfect skin, looking up at me with a shy smile.

"Do I make you uncomfortable when I watch?" I ask with some hesitation.

"Mac, if you didn't look I would feel uncomfortable," she states firmly and my mind is instantly at ease. "Besides, when I look do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Sometimes a little," I huff as she comes and stands before me. "I mean you look better naked."

"Not to me," she smiles as she quickly pulls the towel away from around my waist, leaving me naked and vulnerable to her eyes. "As I was saying..." her voice trails off as my face turns a deeper shade of red.

I just shake my head as I turn and slowly walk into the bedroom. Stella follows after me, pushing me to the bed and pouncing on me. I have to offer a small laugh as I land on my stomach and Stella tries to pin me to the bed. I of course don't struggle too hard, delighting in the feel of her body wrestling with mine.

"Stella," I groan as her body continues to tempt mine. "We can't."

She offers a slight pout as I roll over onto my back.

"Can we wrestle later?"

"I'm going home alone Mac," she gently reminds me with a slight frown.

"Tomorrow?" I ask and her lips curl into a warm smile.

"Okay in that case you can get dressed now."

"Ah thank you," I laugh as I finally push myself up and reach for my regular black underwear and start to get dressed. My mind also races with the same anxiety as I think about going home alone. Once dressed I head over to Stella and wrap my arms around her.

"All set?"

"I am," she gently gulps and I feel her body tense in my grasp. I can't fault her for anything as I know inside I'm just as apprehensive about all this as she is; it's such a new future for us both, but one we both want. I take the suit cases out to the waiting limousine and Stella follows after me with the rest of the bags of items we collected.

The ride to the private plane hangar is one of quiet reflection. And when we finally stop, my heart is now racing with anxiety and anticipation. I look out the window and see the one small plane as I had requested and then look at Stella who simply stares out the window in silent wonder.

I get out of the limousine and direct the driver to start loading our stuff before I offer my hand to Stella and help her out.

"When um do you leave?" She dares to ask as we slowly walk hand in hand toward the stairs that will take us into the plane.

"As soon as you're ready," I tell her and she looks at me in wonder.

"Mac?"

"Let's go home Stella."

"Home?" She asks as her smile starts to grow. "Where would that be Mac?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hopefull you are not bored yet! So please let me know, leave a review and let me know! Thanks a whole bunch in advance.

**PS:** Please check out my new M one shot 'Who Says Housework...' if you haven't. Some have said they didn't get the alert. Hope you like it also.


	33. A New Home & A New Friend?

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 33 - ****A New Home & A New Friend?**

* * *

"Greece. "

"Mac are you sure?"

"Stella there is where you are and that is where my home will be also."

Mac continues to surprise me. I had to ask the pilot when Mac was distracted where we were actually going and almost didn't believe him when he said Kalamata. I look up at Mac, who simply looks back and smiles.

"Well I figured if I'm going to be getting a new home then I need to see what things will work and what won't."

"You don't want to bring it all?"

"Stella, your apartment was homey and cozy; mine was...well clinical," he gently smiles, his lips curling at the sides. "Besides you have been to my place and I'm sure you have already thought about what would work and what wouldn't."

I look at him in utter shock.

"Am I right?"

I gently touch his face before I bring his lips to mine and warmly taste them. "You are amazing," I whisper and he offers me a whole smile. "I don't want you to have to leave anything behind that you don't want to. Mac, I don't mind giving up some of my stuff also."

"Well we do need new furniture for our penthouse in Zurich," he tells me and my heart I believe just skipped a beat; hearing him use the word _our and we _so naturally settles my mind I think for the first time in years. "Well?"

"Sounds perfect. But you better bring that guitar with you. And I expect some private sessions beside a warm fireplace."

"Like the sound of that very much," Mac whispers warmly as his fingers linger on the side of my face. "Just rest now," he reminds me gently as he kisses me once more and then guides my head to his shoulder and smiles as I close my eyes to rest. In truth my mind is too tired to actually sleep, but my eyes are tired and my body is starting to really relax in his grasp and all I can do is succumb to my fatigue. I am now wondering what his first thoughts of my place will be. I'm sure he'll like it, but what if it's not exactly what he can see himself living in? Mac doesn't strike me as a very fussy kind of man when it comes to stuff like that, so I have to believe that he'll like it as much as I think he will.

"Mac..." I start and for the next few hours we talk about what things my place can accommodate of his; what things he'll want to put into the Zurich penthouse and what things he'll leave for Don. Sid will of course take what he needs, Mac told me but for the most part, he'll probably buy something local, a small apartment near his friend Alice.

And by the time the private plane touches down and slowly heads into the private hangar, Mac and I for the most part had come to a few agreements on our new living arrangements.

"Missed the warm weather," Mac mentions to me as we slowly head off the plane to the waiting cab. He looks at me and gently touches my arm, forcing me to look at him in wonder. "Stella?"

"Last time I was here, I um..." my voice stops, a lump catching in my throat as I remember finding Jessica with her arm broken and Sheldon in a pool of blood.

"Sorry," Mac whispers as he hugs me close just as we reach the cab. The driver loads all the rest of our things and then it's an hour drive to my home. Mac takes my hand and as he listens to what I am explaining on the way to my home, my mind flashes me images of the first trip we took together, sitting in the back seat of the rented Jeep, hands touching, both nervous. As we near my home, my heart is now racing with anticipation.

"Okay Mac, turn around."

"What?"

"Just do it. Please? For me?" I whisper as I kiss his cheek.

Mac happily complies but then starts to protest when I pull out a scarf from my purse and start to wrap it around his eyes. "Stella?"

"Do you trust me Mac?"

"Of course."

"Then let it be a surprise."

"But the driver..." he whispers with a deep frown.

"Has seen a lot worse," the driver chuckles. "Think it's kinda sweet."

"Right," Mac gently gulps as his hands grips mine.

I sense apprehension in his touch, but am happy that he's still game and not trying to remove the fabric from around his eyes. "Like you like this," I whisper so that only he can hear; my reward, seeing his lips curl into a warm smile, his cheeks gently flushing. The cab comes to a stop before my estate and I quickly get out and help Mac out and then hold his hand while the driver deposits our things beside us.

I pay the driver and wait until he leaves before looking at Mac, who's nervously fidgeting. "You know seeing you kinda vulnerable like this makes me want to take advantage of you right here."

"Okay," he lightly frowns, his cheeks flushing further as he offers me a shy smile.

"Come with me," I instruct softly as I take his hand once more and start to slowly lead him up the walk; just a few feet so he can see my mansion in all it's Grecian glory. I stop a few meters from the front door, make Mac stop and then wrap my arms around him and hungrily devour his lips; smiling when his body responds in kind. I slowly remove the fabric from his eyes and allow him to take in the sights around him.

XXXXXXXX

Stella's playfulness and desire for me is something I'll never tire of. She makes me feel strong and weak at the same time; wanted, needed, desired and loved all with a gesture or word. When she blindfolded me, I had to remind myself I was in a public place and keep my body in check or I would have forced her to take me right there. But when she finally allowed me to see where I was, I was left speechless.

From the brief snippets she had told me of her home that awaited us, I had tried to picture something in my mind; something I had seen in an up scale real estate magazine. I only came up with a comparison to something I had seen in town. But as I stare at the amazing mansion before me, my heart swells.

"Well?" She dares, as if I might tell her I'm not satisfied in some way.

"I'm home," I whisper and her hand tightens around mine; her lips an impossibly large smile. "Stella, this place is amazing. Like something out of a dream," I manage as I look at the couple story fortress before me. Close enough to civilization to remind us we aren't alone in the world; but with enough privacy to walk around naked or make love in the back yard without being watched or detected. We finally gather up all our things and she leads me toward the front door and already my heart and mind are in eager expectation as to what is coming next.

I glance around and see that a few yards to the left is the ocean; the smell of the salty air, almost intoxicating but certainly inviting.

"Love being this close to the water," I murmur and she looks back at me and smiles. However as we enter, she quickly turns back to me with a gasp, dropping her items and closing the door before I have a chance to look inside.

"Stella?"

"Mac, I forgot to clean...it was still..." she rambles on in a nervous panic only to have me gently wrap my arms around her and hold her close, planting a warm kiss on her mouth and stopping her tirade.

"You told me what happened. Trust me Stella, I'm not going to judge you on something Stonehenge was responsible for. Please? Stella this is my home now too. Let me help."

"You're home? Very much love when you say that," she tells me warmly and I kiss her cheek. She pushes the door open and we are both greeted with the faint but pungent smell of old blood. Stella lets out a heavy sigh as I close the door. "Okay so first..." she starts quickly. "I can give you a tour and then we can..."

"Stella, let me clean up in here if you want to go and do upstairs," I tell her and she looks at me weakly before nodding her head and then heading for the wooden staircase. "I'll get the tour later."

"Mac?"

"Please Stella. This is a lot to come home to. I'll be okay here. I want to do this. Please?"

"Can't say no to that face," she smiles warmly, gently caressing my cheek. "Cleaning products are in a small closet beside the fridge."

I offer a warm nod to Stella and watch as she heads for the stairs and is taken from my view. I turn and stare at the amazing interior before me, fixed in time and almost unable to move; wanting to savor every small detail that my new home has to offer me. And not since I moved into my estate in Zurich, has one establishment held such hope and excitement for me as Stella's home does now; starting over never felt so exciting. I quickly retrieve the items I need and in less than ten minutes the blood pool that used to belong to Sheldon Hawkes has been cleaned up and the items that were busted, put into a plastic bag; knocked over items, back in place; anything else I left for Stella to help me with.

I slowly wander over to the kitchen and push open the door to the balcony, my lips curling into an automatic smile at the expensive patio furniture that I'll gladly use each morning it's sunny; the views of the Mediterranean, breathtaking. I head over to the balcony and look down; whispering, '_wow'_ at her yacht as it sits alone and undisturbed waiting for us to use.

"This place is amazing," I whisper, not realizing that I now have an audience. Stella comes up behind me, wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me back against her. "The view of the sunset is simply beautiful," I tell her as the setting sun still offers us a warm halo, pulling us into its golden embrace.

"Well?" She questions.

"Stella, I'm home," I reply and her arms tighten. "How did you ever find this place?"

"Actually Barracuda told me about it. He too was in the market at the same time, but decided he'd rather move to Brazil. More single women."

"His loss," I tell her as I twist myself around in her grasp and look at her with love and devotion. "My gain," I state as I lean in closer and firmly taste her lips. "I'd like to see the rest of my new home."

"Come with me."

Stella takes my hand and leads me back inside; the patio already reserved for our morning breakfast. She locks the door and we make a stop in the kitchen where she takes out a few things for a light supper and already I'm wishing my things where here and I didn't have to go back to Zurich at all.

"I love your kitchen," I comment as she lays out a few items and motions with her head to the fireplace. "Ah say no more," I assure her as I slowly head over to the fireplace and start to build us a warm fire, something that we'll be able to sit at later and finally unwind. After the fire is made, Stella once again takes my hand and leads me to the stairwell and slowly up the stairs, explaining each piece she's picked and how she wanted to have everything look as authentic as possible; adding to the rustic Grecian charm.

We finally reach the top of the second floor; the third a loft space with an extra bedroom, den, half bathroom and storage.

"Lots of space," I quietly comment as she leads me toward the large but warm and inviting Master bedroom with its own private balcony, large bathroom with old fashioned bathtub and large walk in shower, small office, large walk in closet and sitting room.

"Homey," I mention as she turns to face me with a smile. She then leads me out of the Master bedroom and into another one with a large walk in closet.

"We can customize this room however you want," she warmly tells me and I look at her in surprise.

"Stella, I'm not going to come here and..." I start only to have her silence me with a warm kiss. Then before I can react she pulls out the scarf and gently ties it around my eyes. "But.."

"Come with me," she whispers once more and already my body is going hard; the privacy we weren't afforded in the back of the cab, being offered to us now. We head back into what I can only assume is her bedroom and the next thing I know I am falling backward into soft covers and her body pounces on mine; my desire already making itself known.

XXXXXXXX

Having Mac blindfolded before me is such a rush. He never tries to spoil the mood or dampen my sexual advances, which of course makes me want him all the more. I lower myself down, hold his arms above his head, forcing his arms to flex and my heart to race with anticipation. I gently start to nibble on the taught muscle, being rewarded with soft shivers covering his lightly tanned skin. I slowly move his shirt to his neck and start to plant warm kisses on his bare chest, his body going hard beneath me, forcing me to know he's ready when I am.

My fingers start to dance around his zipper, forcing his stomach to lightly in as I plant warm kisses around his belly button and move lower.

"Stella..." he whispers, his eyes still covered with the dark fabric. I pull back and watch as is body tenses in wonder. "Stella?" He questions before I move in and start to tenderly suck on his ear lobe. "I thought..." he starts only to have me cover his mouth with mine, my tongue forcing his lips to part, allowing me access to the soft crevice between his teeth.

I dont mind as one hand slowly pushes the blindfold off, the other still lost in a tangle of curls as his lips devour mine. "Hard to find the zipper," he smirks as his fingers move to my waist, forcing my skin to reward him with warm shivers of delight.

"Make love to me Mac," I demand as my fingers grasp his back and his body arches into mine, sweat now starting to form between areas of warm skin; our union continue to grow. Mac's warm hands hold me close, firmly keeping me captive against his naked body; his lips gently nibbling on my neck, forcing my lips to offer soft moans of delight.

"Stella!" He gasps once more, his hair damp, his eyes closed and his heart racing as fast as mine. Mac is an amazing lover, strong and yet submissive; demanding and yet yielding; loving and yet selfless. He's everything I have ever wanted and needed in a life partner and I know that there will never be another man for me.

I utter his name once more as Mac's body offers one more powerful gasp with all he has and then our bedroom is quiet. _Our bedroom_, those two simple words bring small shivers to my entire being. Once again a dream at one time thought forgotten is now coming true with my soul mate.

"Wow Mac," I whisper as I push some dark strands off his forehead and taste his salty lips one more time.

"So since this is my new home, does that mean I get to christen every room?" He playfully smiles, pushing some curls off my face, tucking them behind my ear.

"Don't mind that idea at all," I smile in return. "I wish that when you first..." I start only to have him gently push his warm finger against my lips to stop and I close my eyes and exhale. "Just wanted it to be perfect Mac."

"Stella, it is perfect," he assures me with a serious smile. "Just like you."

I beam under his praise as we linger together a little while longer. Finally I pull apart and then look down at him with a smile. "Hungry?"

"Could be tempted to eat a little something," he tells me as he too pushes himself off the bed, wraps his robe around his naked body and follows me down stairs. We head into the kitchen, making small talk about what goes on around here on a daily basis as we carry the items to the living room, spread them out on a small table in front of the fireplace and then settle in to enjoy it.

Mac hears his black berry buzzing and looks at me with a frown.

"It's not work," he tells me in haste.

"Mac, we quit this morning. Old habits will die hard," I tell him and he chuckles as he pushes himself up and hurries to get it. He brings it back with a smile on his handsome face. "What?"

"From Sid," he smiles. "Says, Mac, why are you reading this now? You should be having sex with Stella. Yes I said that word; sex. But since you are, the money has been deposited and all is right in the world. Sheldon and I are heading back tomorrow morning and Don and Jessica in the evening. See you soon. Get back to Stella. Love Sid."

"He's a great guy," I tell him and Mac is quick to agree.

"Been my guardian for the past number of years," he admits with a sad glance, his lips forcing me a smile.

I take his hand and give it a squeeze. "I know you'll miss him Mac. You don't have to pretend around me."

"You know when I would sometimes come back from a tough assignment, I would sit and of course ponder what I did and what I wanted to do with the rest of my future. At first I did see my father's face; but after time, it was Sid's. I sometimes felt that I was cheating my father; like I was betraying his memory by not seeing him first."

"Sid of course wouldn't let you," I tell him in truth.

"Not for a second. He would always tell me that he was convenient and my father was proud of me no matter what. I know he says I saved his life on that day...but in truth he saved me," Mac finishes with soft watery eyes and my heart breaks. I push myself out of my chair and then ease myself gently into his lap, my cheek on the top of his head while his arms curl around me; holding me close.

"You'll miss him."

"I'll miss him."

"Mac, you won't be that far away and you must promise me right now, that if you ever need his advice and help and feel like going there to..."

Mac shifts his head so that he pulls away and stops my sentence. "If I ever needed an extra opinion, over and above the one I'll ask you for, then I'll consider it. He'd expect that also."

"You are one stubborn man, Mac Taylor."

"And that's why you love me."

"More and more and more every day," I whisper with a smile as I crush his lips once more. "Mmmm garlic," I tease and he smirks.

"Oh really?" He arches his brows as he pulls my lips back to his and kisses them firmly. "How was that?"

"Tasty," I offer and he smirks once more. I push myself off him and we continue with the rest of our light meal; the warmth from the fireplace ensuring that our bodies are warm and comfortable; despite the state of undress.

Mac leans back in his chair and looks at me with a strange expression.

"What?"

"I love the quiet," he smiles. "Never quite got used to the noise in Brazil and New York. But I like it here."

"Not too quiet?"

"Well we can always make some added noise if we miss it, right?" He lightly flirts and my face gently blushes even more.

"Right."

Finally after the food is finished, all the doors locked and security system set; Mac and I head back upstairs to finally call it a night. He pulls on a pair of boxers and I pull on a satin night shirt and climb in beside him, draping myself on his bare chest and planting a loving kiss on the bare skin that is offered.

"Goodnight Stella," he whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

"Goodnight Mac," I whisper in return as I allow myself to be taken into a world of pleasant dreams; my lips displaying a permanent smile throughout the night.

XXXXXXXX

I awake in the middle of the night in a bit of a panic; look around and then see Stella on the other side of the bed, her back to me. I offer a small sigh of relief that my nightmare will remain just that and slump back into my pillow. Stella's body shifts beside mine and I offer an unseen smile into the darkness; my mind and heart with the feeling that I am loved and finally in a home where I will live for the rest of my life. I roll onto my side and much to my delight, Stella rolls with me, her arm draped over my waist. I close my eyes once more and the next time I open them, its morning and my bare chest is absorbing all the warmth the golden sun has to offer.

Stella has positioned her bed so that she takes full advantage of sunshine and I am not going to complain as this is how I want to wake up every morning for the rest of my life. Happy, content, not in a hurry to get up and with the woman I love carefully held in my arms. Stella's gentle breathing brings a smile to my face, but my grin lights up from ear to ear when she whispers my name, '_oh Mac'_ and her lips produce a warm smile but she doesn't awaken. I had always wanted to believe that she'd see me in her dreams; well hopefully fantasies, but to hear her actually say my name just further cements her as my soul mate in my mind and heart.

She finally opens her beautiful eyes; emerald green locking with sapphire blue and my heart beats a bit faster. "Morning," I murmur in a lazy tone as I relish in the feeling of her body as it stretches in my grasp.

"Morning yourself," she replies. "How did you sleep?"

"Woke up to only one nightmare," I huff as her fingers start to make small swirly patterns on my chest.

"Stonehenge?" She softly queries.

"Sadly yes," I frown and her fingers move from my smooth chest to my rough cheek.

"Sorry."

"It'll pass. And you?"

"Had you tied up at my mercy," she grins and I just shake my head.

"Like the sound of that," I admit in truth as my hands cup her face and direct her lips to mine once more. "Like the sound of that very much."

"Hmmm feel like being my prisoner?"

"Sure."

"How about a prisoner on my yacht?"

"Really like the sound of that," I state in haste and she giggles as she silences my next words with a firm kiss.

"Love kissing you," she whispers, forcing my grin to widen.

"Know what I want?"

"What?"

"To see you naked."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do I get to see you naked also?"

"You look better naked," I tell her and she shakes her head.

"Not to me, remember?"

"Right," I agree. But she rewards me by pushing the warm blankets down and getting out of bed and slowly removing her cotton night shirt; standing before me naked and perfect.

"Wow. Never tired of that," I praise and she smiles.

"You're turn."

I push myself out of bed and stand before her, her eyes waiting to devour all I have to offer in the way of a completely naked frame.

"Never tire of that either," my face beams under her praise.

"Time for a shower Mac."

She holds out her hand, which I willingly take and then leads me into the bathroom and starts up the hot water in the large walk in shower. I look around her large bathroom and smile. _My home_, my mind reminds me. _This is now your home also_.

"What are you thinking about?" Stella breaks me from my mental stupor.

"That I really like my new bathroom," I state as I look at her and she smiles.

I follow her into the shower and soon our good intentions of just having a simple washing have turned into a full fledged love making session as Stella pushes me up against the now warm tiled wall and devours my mouth; my body ready and waiting. I move her into position, warm water beating down upon us, sweat beads dancing wherever hot water can't reach. My fingers grasp the back of her head, curls clinging to my wrist and her back.

Stella's nails gently dig into my back as her lips devour my neck, her body arching into my as my arms wrap around her and keep her perfect frame captive against me as our union continues.

"Mac!" She gasps as we near the end. The hot water always ensures that our time is never as relaxed as when in bed or in the bathtub; course standing isn't always the most comfortable either. But feeling Stella giving herself so willingly to me is something I'll push any kind of discomfort aside to experience.

"Stella!" I groan once more as my body offers all it can and our union is finished once again. We slowly part and then start to get back to washing and soon the hot water is almost spent and it's time to take our leave.

"I feel like a prune," Stella gently moans as she slowly walks into her walk in closet. Since I didn't bring many things I assume that they are still in my suitcase. However, much to my surprise, Stella has already taken them to the other large closet that will be mine.

"I remembered that you also have quite the wardrobe Mac Taylor," she tells me with a smile as I lean against the door to watch. "If you are going to watch me then I get to watch you right?"

"Sorry," I mention as I turn to leave. She digs her fingers into the belt of my robe and pulls me back. "Mmm shower Mac," she whispers with a warm smile, forcing my lips to automatically curl. "I really don't mind if you stay."

"Stella, if I watch you then we'll never get dressed."

"So are you saying you have no self control?"

"Um seeing your perfect body naked? Do you actually expect me to answer that?" I counter and she chuckles. I take my leave, allowing her the privacy she needs to get dressed and head into the lone bedroom. I eye the space a little better than last night; slowly heading into the closet and pulling on a clean pair of boxers. I turn around and offer a small gasp as I see Stella standing and watching with a warm smile on her beautiful face. Even now, dressed in light cotton pants the green top I bought her, she's amazing.

"And you get after me?"

"Just wanted to watch," she tells me in truth.

"Nice top."

"Will always be my favorite," she admits in truth and my heart swells once more.

"I'll only be a few minutes."

"So have you figured out what you want to do with this space?" She calls out as she turns and heads into the bedroom itself; also allowing me the time to get dressed. I quickly pull on a pair of dark jeans and a golf shirt and then head back out to see her. I tell her a few ideas I have for the room, wanting to convert part to an office space that's a bit bigger for both of us and a space for my music items; wanting to keep my guitar safe but close.

"So what did you want to do today?"

"Well kinda like the sound of being your prisoner on that _small boat _you happen to have just sitting around outside," I remind her as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her lips. I am about to deepen the kiss when I hear my blackberry ringing one again.

"Twice in twenty four hours," I groan as I regrettably take my leave and hurry into the closet and retrieve my phone.

"Sid?"

"Who else," I answer, looking up at her with a frown.

"Mac? What is it?"

"Sid wants us to meet him at the Interpol headquarters in Geneva as soon as we can make it."

"What?" Stella asks as she rushes to my side and reads the note for herself. "Says we are being given immunity and won't have to worry about being arrested. Think it's legit?"

"One way to find out," I tell her as I quickly dial Sid's personal cell phone. "Is this a trap?"

"The message is legit," Sid's warm voice greets me.

"Sid what is going on?" I query, Stella looking at me in wonder.

"Just what the message said Mac. I want you and Stella to come to..."

"Sid, Stella and I are on top of Interpol's most wanted list. We can't just waltz in there as if..."

"Mac, I give you my word; on the grave of my wife that I would never put you or her in deliberate harm."

"Why are you there? And what...Sid what the hell is this about?" I ask in quiet anger.

"Mac, I promise this isn't a trap or a setup and I know the timing sucks but I'll have all the answers you need when you two come here. Please?"

"Tell me why you're there."

"Damn it man, just agree already."

Hearing the desperate plea in his voice, it's hard to not to take his word at face value.

"Sid, I want...I mean we want to believe you but...but what is really going on?"

"A few more perks to add into your future plans."

"Perks?"

"Put Stella on the phone."

"Why?"

"Because you argue too much," Sid laughs. "And I want her buy in also."

"You don't have mine," I groan.

"I will after I talk to her," Sid laughs as I hand the phone to Stella.

XXXXXXXX

I look at Mac in wonder. _Go to Interpol? An invitation to Geneva to just walk into Interpol?_ When Mac hands me the phone I almost don't want to take it. _What if this is all too good to be true? What if Sid is going to tell us the game is back on and our lives are in danger once again? I just got the future I have dreamed about and worked so hard to attain, I dont' want to lose it now._

"Why can't you tell us?"

"He's rubbing off on you," Sid sighs. "It was supposed to be the other way round," he confesses and I laugh. "Stella, I give you my word, you'll both be safe. Please? You both need what I have here."

I look at Mac and he just shrugs his shoulders and then finally nods his head in approval. "When do you want us there?"

"Well I know Mac wanted more time to settle in but before all that happens, you come here as soon as you can; hear what I have to offer and you'll be back there in time for a romantic dinner on the patio."

"Kinda hard to turn to turn down that offer," I state with a slight frown. "We'll be there as soon as we can." I hang up with Sid and look at Mac with a frown. "Be my prisoner tomorrow?"

"What do you think is going on?" Mac questions with a strain on his handsome face as I hand his phone back to him.

"Sid didn't say, but I am more than curious. But Mac, we can't just walk into..."

"Sid said future perks."

"What the hell does that mean?" I question as I shake my head and push past to leave. "Did you tell him about the school?"

"No."

"Mac?"

Mac gently grabs my arm and forces me to look back at him. "Stella?"

"I'm going to change. Come on Mac, I know you want to go too."

"I just got here," he sighs heavily forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close, his arms instinctively closing around me. I kiss his lips and he looks at me with a small frown before heaving a small sigh. "I can never say no to you. Sid, yes. You no."

I smile at his words and kiss him once more. "We'll be back home for dinner."

Mac finally nods once more in his silent agreement and then allows me to pull myself away and head back into my bedroom to change. He calls out that he's going to look at least somewhat professional so I choose a dark fitted pants suit and put up my hair; giving the image of a hard working professional rather than a laid back millionaire. I finally finish with some modest earrings, forgoing the expensive diamonds that Mac gave me; not wanting to display my good fortune too much when I enter the lion's den. I go in search of Mac and find him wearing a dark navy suit with blue shirt and no time.

"Hey handsome, free for dinner?" I gently question and his lips curl into a warm grin as he gives me the once over.

"You look stunning," he warmly praises as we both walk out of the bedroom and downstairs, a cab already waiting to take us back to the private airplane hangar. The discussion in the cab ride over is done in hushed tones about what is really going on.

"Has to be the dispersement of funds," I suggest as we settle in for our short flight to Geneva. "But you said he sent a text saying the money was all taken care of."

"But why is he there? I have tried calling back and texting but he's ignoring me," Mac huffs in frustration as he turns back; his blue eyes full of anxiety and wonder. "I hate this. Not knowing again. Thought we rid ourselves of this when we killed Stan Gerard."

"Has he ever mentioned he knew anyone?"

"We both knew...well if you can even call it that, Morris Caldwell. The man we both knew as the original CNC. But he's dead so I don't know who else."

"Well Adam's new girlfriend Kendall is there and maybe she was needing help with..." my voice trails off. "If anyone could get him into there it would be her and Adam combined. A fake security card and he's in."

"Sounds plausible," Mac mentions as he looks down at his fingers, intertwined with mine and then back up with a frown. "Blackmail?" He suggests and I gently laugh.

"You are a paranoid man Mac Taylor."

"Have been most of my life," he sighs as I break free from his grasp and press my hand against his smooth face. He closes his hand over mine, closes his eyes briefly and allows his face to finally relax.

"We are going to be fine."

He slowly opens his eyes and smiles. The rest of the short flight is spent speculating about what exactly we are walking into; of course neither of us knows so by the time the plane touches down in Geneva, the small amount of breakfast we consumed is long since gone and our anxiety and nervousness is at an all time high.

We finally reach the front of the large ominous building that houses the International Policing Entity known as Interpol and Mac firmly clasps my hand and takes a deep breath. He looks at me, offers a small nod and we both slowly start for the front door. Just as we reach the large glass front door, Sid appears on the other side and we both look at him in wonder and stop.

He pushes his way outside to greet us with a warm smile but it does little to ease the tension I know we both are feeling.

"Sid?" Mac questions with a heavy frown. "What the hell is going on?"

"Mac, trust me," he tells him as he gently pats him on the back.

"Sid, I swear if this is a set..." Mac starts only to have Sid laugh, immediately stopping Mac from continuing.

"Trust me Mac Taylor, you are not the kind of man I want to cross," he states in truth as he offers me a warm hug. "Glad you talked some sense into him."

"Well I am just as anxious as him to be honest."

"Then let's get inside, shall we?"

Sid hands each of us visitor passes and we slowly follow after him inside. Mac's hand tightens around mine and my heart is now beating so fast, I swear it's going to set off even the silent alarms. But we soon pass through the first set of security doors; heading for the second.

Our hands dropped so that we appear professional, Mac glances at me in uncertainty and I know his feeling of apprehension is just as strong as mine. _What if this is a trap? What if Sid was blackmailed into doing this? What if_ my brain raged with a myriad of unanswered questions as we pass through the second set of security checks; heading for the elevator.

"Sid?" Mac lightly asks.

"Almost there."

"Where? Sid what the hell is this all about?" Mac finally demands as we are in the elevator. He glares at Sid in anger and for the first time I see Sid a bit unnerved by the man staring him down; a man he considers his son but a man capable of ending his life with his bare hands.

"Mac I give you my word," Sid places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"But..."

Mac doesn't have time to finish as the elevator finally stops on the twentieth floor and we both slowly follow after Sid into a quiet area, a young woman with blond hair waiting for us.

"Mac and Stella, meet Kendall Novak," Sid introduces Adam's girlfriend.

We both exchange surprised looks as the young woman slowly walks toward us. She shakes our hands and offers an energetic smile. "I am so glad you to finally meet you two! Adam tells me..." her voice trails off.

Then Mac looks at Sid once more.

Sid offers no words as he turns on his heel and heads for an office marked 'Morris Caldwell' and Mac looks at me in wonder. Sid pushes the door open and we both look past him to see an older man sitting behind a large ornate desk. Sid steps aside, allows us to enter and then Mac and I exchange shocked expressions.

"But I thought you..." Mac starts.

"We were told you were..." I start.

"Dead?" Morris replies with a slight frown. "Sorry, very much alive."

"What is this about?" Mac wonders.

"Why are we here and..."

"Mac, Stella, may I officially re-introduce Morris Caldwell," Sid smiles. "_He's my brother_."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so the reviews dropped slightly from the last chappy but we are almost at the end so hope you still like this and let me know before you go. I know it's kinda sappy but hey had to have some sap near the end right? And how do you think Mac will react to Sid's news? Thanks again!


	34. Revealed Truths and Forgotten Lies

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 34 - ****Revealed Truths and Forgotten Lies**

* * *

I look at Morris and then at Sid, finally resting on Stella's shocked expression and then back to Morris. "But...how is this possible?" I dare to utter, unable to move from my spot. I look at Sid in quiet anger. "Your brother?" I manage, feeling my world starting to shrink.

"Please sit," Morris suggests. "I know the two of you must have a million questions right now and I am going to try to answer some of them."

"It was you right...that has been helping us all along?" Stella dares to ask as I slowly ease myself into a chair beside her.

"Yes. Okay so from the top," Morris stresses and we both save our questions for when he's finished. "I was part of the screening process when you both were selected for the specialty program with the CIA. I had, at that time, very little input into the selection process but when you're applications came across my desk both of you just routed into my mind a little more than the others."

"Why?" I ask pointedly, anger in my tone.

"Call it a hunch at first. Trust me at that time it's all it was. As the program started to progress I was more than impressed with the teams that were selected in each area, Stella in yours and Mac in yours. However, a few people within the CIA started to band together to formulate their own little plans that included overthrowing certain political parties and assassinating certain presidential figures; mostly to further their own gains."

"Stan Gerard," Stella mentions.

"Yes, he was the mastermind if you would. I was then offered a lead Field Director position here at Interpol and figured I could still watch from afar; try to keep an eye on what was going on. I was wrong. Gerard was smarter than most of us gave him credit for. He managed to amass a vast fortune, which I happily allowed the two of you to make use of, all the while, buying off key players within the walls of the CIA and Interpol; ensuring his actions would be pushed under the table so to speak."

"So the other assassinations?" I ask with a frown.

"Gerard was smart. He didn't take out the whole team at once and was very clever in hiding his tracks. He also had paid off two of my lead hands, which ensured that while he was taking out a team member..."

"You were too busy to stop it," Stella finishes with a slight wince.

"And us?" I ask pointedly.

"It was you who covered up things we missed right? Like when we were first starting out?" Stella queries.

"It was. Needed to keep you two alive."

"Why us?" I ask again.

"I also shadowed a few others. Stella for me it was personal with you. My wife was Greek and our daughter looked just like you," Morris starts as he pulls out a picture and shows us his family, his daughter having an eerie resemblance to Stella. "I lost them both. And while I wasn't able to personally come and attend to you..."

"You always ensured I was taken care of," Stella's voice states in shock.

"And Mac..." Morris directs his attention to me. "That was Sid's call."

"What? So you..."

"You thought that day just happened by chance?" Sid asks with a soft smile. "Morris had told me about the latest trouble you had. Half dead and about to give up on...well life," Sid starts and I can feel Stella's sad gaze boring into my head. "It was my own suggestion to help you. As I said before, I never had a son; was never given the chance and you needed a father more than you might had admitted."

"You lied to me," I state firmly as I stand up to face him. "All those years? You lied to me! I took you in, offered..." my voice dies out as I look at Stella in angry frustration, before pushing past them all and heading for the door; needing some air and place to curse in private. "Damn you Sid!"

"Mac!" Stella calls.

"I'll get him!" Sid calls out as he rushes after me. "Wait up Mac."

He grabs my arm and without allowing me to protest further, takes me into a small private area and turns me to face him; my brain actually allowing the man I look up to as a father to offer me an explanation.

"How the hell could you do this to me?"

"Mac..."

"I have been played all my life!" I hiss in anger. "I trusted you!"

"Mac, I can understand you being pissed."

"Really? Are you sure? Because I have been completely honest with you THE ENTIRE TIME!" I shout as I turn to leave.

"You had your secrets."

"Damn you."

"Just hear me out before you go and do something rash," he half begs, once again offering proof of how much he really knows me.

"So was I just some pathetic fool that you didn't think I could make it on my own?" I demand in anger and he quickly shakes his head. "Had to come and baby-sit me like some lost child! Some incompetent, trusting dupe?"

"Just the opposite," Sid tells him. "Mac, to be honest I was down on my luck. I had lost my wife and the world had rejected me; that is the truth. I went to see Morris but there was nothing he could do for me, having just lost his own family and dealing with all the treachery inside Interpol and the CIA. Then he turned me in your direction after that mission that left you half broken; said I could help you and that would help me. We were two men drowning in personal sorrow and needed something to turn our attention to."

"Stella had no one..."

"Morris always insured that when she needed help it was there; she was special to him. You needed me and I needed a purpose to fill the void the death of my wife caused. I did it for me Mac," he tells me softly, squeezing my arm with affection. "I never had anyone else to look after."

"You should have helped her before me!" I continue to argue.

"It wasn't your call Mac, it was mine. I knew about Stella but only in the past few years; Morris looked after her the rest."

"She too was left for dead!" I state in contempt.

"Morris never would have let it get that far."

"Why..."

"I can't answer for my brother's dealings Mac, but she was taken care of. You were left; you had no one."

"I...I didn't deserve it," I lament as I turn away once again. "I need some air."

Sid's fingers once again gently wrap around my arm and turn me back to face him; his expression of anguish matching my own.v "Don't run away Mac. Not now; not this close to the end."

"Why Sid? Did you honestly think me pathetic?"

"Never Mac."

"An ex-marine left for dead?" I try again.

"Mac..."

"Sid you lied to me."

"I..."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I shout as I jerk my arm free. "I lied to Stella and...damn my whole life has been lies."

"A bit melodramatic."

"Just tell me why."

"You think I lied to you and maybe you see it that way. But what I told you was the truth, just not the means as to how I got there. You saved my life and I had to repay that."

"But..." I try in protest.

"I'm sorry Mac about the initial deception. Had I told you straight up that I was sent by someone from inside Interpol I know what your reaction would have been; half dead or not."

"I would have suspected a trap and just killed you."

"No questions asked," Sid replies with a soft smile; my tension starting to ease. "I had read your file Mac, watched you with Morris for a few years. Hearing that report about your near death and the betrayal and we knew something had to change; I chose you Mac and then I sought you out. I appealed to your sense of justice for someone...well to a man I knew would help someone who was destitute. That was me."

"I'm sorry if I..." I start, Sid raising his hand to silence me until he's finished.

"So while I am sorry for my initial deception, I am not sorry for what came afterward. To help you and serve you as it were have been an honor for me. To care for you and look after you as a father would a son," he manages and my eyes threaten with tears, a lump in my throat. "I know you feel slighted and I can't fault you for that right now. But you gave me a second chance back then and I swore to myself that one day, when it was possible, I would do the same for you. I could never offer you anything in a monetary way and if I could have given my life even once I would have; but nothing presented itself until now. Come back and allow Morris to finish his explanation. A fresh start Mac, free from incarceration. That's what I want for you and can now offer. A future free from looking over your shoulder. It wasn't there in the past but its here now; please don't turn away from it. This is the chance you want for you and Stella and I for the two of you."

Then before I can react he pulls me into his arms and offers me a warm fatherly embrace, offering a quiet I'm sorry before pulling back. "Mac, I'm sorry."

"Sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion," I offer meekly. "Forgive me?"

"I know you Mac," he smiles and I just smirk. "If you had accepted no questions asked I would have been worried. Besides there is nothing to forgive."

"Thank you," I tell him in truth. "Thank you for caring enough to even want to help me that much. For staying with me when...when I thought all was lost. Thank you for never giving up on me."

"I have given up on many things Mac, giving up on you was never an option."

We head back into the office and I sit back down beside Stella once more, taking her hand and holding it firmly.

XXXXXXXX

When Mac and Sid walk back into the room; I know more than a verbal confession has taken place. Mac looks emotionally drained and I wonder how he'll fare tonight when we are alone. His fists are still tight and even when he takes my hand, his body is not relaxed. I want more than anything to pull him into my arms right now and just hold him close; telling him that Sid meant no harm and that everyone in this room cares for him; excepting myself, I love him more than my own life.

Morris starts into his explanation once again and I feel Mac's body tense in my grasp.

"We meant no deception Mac, only help. We never thought you weak by any means, just a bit lost," Morris tells us. I look at Mac and offer a weak smile and can tell he's holding back pain and emotion; feelings I pray he shares with me tonight when we are alone in private.

"Lost?" Mac asks with a hint of disdain.

"You needed purpose and someone to help..."

"He helped me more than I ever did," Mac's body emits a heavy sigh. "But he told me the truth and for that I am grateful."

"No hard feelings?" Morris dares to inquire.

"Why didn't you send Stella my way sooner?" Mac asks, much to my shock and delight, his fingers closing around mine a bit tighter than expected.

"Next time," Morris winks. "Besides destiny used a two others this time around."

"Don and Jessica?" I ask in surprise; looking at Mac.

"We aren't paying them enough," Mac quips. "And the rest?"

"Okay so I won't bog you both down in morbid details but yes I was unable to help the rest of the teams you were both a part of. I was able to help with a few other internal investigations and until I found the order from Gerard to Stonehenge to have me killed I was setting a trap that would have spared you both all the heartache you had to endure. With the help of someone else I ensured that my death was caused and then went into hiding; all the while helping out where possible."

"Adam's father's financial records," Mac states quietly.

"That and a few other things with this recent takedown. But in order for Gerard to come out from behind the protective shell of Interpol, I couldn't surface at all. I laid low and helped Kendall with whatever was missing."

"Did you know about Larry?" I ask regarding the Dark Knight.

"Yes, him and a few others that were arrested when Gerard was taken down, thanks to you two," Morris tells us.

"So now that you have told us, well the truth for the most part," Mac huffs. "Why are we here? You could have done this all via conference call."

"How much to you think International Pardons would be worth to each of you?" Morris challenges and Mac and I exchange amused expressions.

"Trick question?" Mac counters. "Is this real?"

"Simple request?"

"It's what we'd both spend our fortunes on," I state with a slight frown, my heart already beating faster at the thought of freedom; Mac and I finally being able to just be together, in public, no worries about being arrest and our new lives ending before they can begin.

"Well I am prepared to offer two International Pardons."

"What's the catch?" Mac asks in haste.

"Catch?"

"You invite us here, tell us the whole truth and then just offer us our freedom? No cost? No strings attached?" I ask in surprise. "We both find that hard to believe."

"I see he hasn't changed," Morris looks at Sid.

"Why do you think I didn't offer him the truth straight up?" Sid counters and Mac just shakes his head.

Morris looks at Sid and smiles. "Thought you'd both say that," Morris turns back to Mac and answers him directly.

"So there is a catch?" I dare to ask.

"While I'd to believe that you'll both take the money that you so rightly earned and spend your time lying by the beach, doing basically nothing, I also know that old habits die hard," Morris starts and Mac and I exchange amused expressions once again.

"What would we have to do?"

"Consult once and awhile on a situation that might require some rather, shall we say, _unique_, insight."

_"Unique?"_

"You like the word_ illegal _better?"

"Thought we were being pardoned?" Mac counters.

"Told you he was a smart ass," Sid retorts and Mac just shakes his head. "Besides I'm sure you two have thought about like a school for assassins or something," Sid states and we both at him in wonder. "Scary how well I know you both, right?"

"Very," I shake my head as we look back at Morris. "My phone is bugged right?" Mac groans, Sid just smiling.

"Don't worry Mac, I just mute the good parts," Sid offers with a wink and Mac's face warms.

"You two have worked very hard to get to this point. These are real," Morris continues as he pulls out the pardons and hands one to each of us. "Sign these and Interpol will forget you ever existed; cases closed and the future is yours. Just think about my offer."

"I think when that time comes, and you call upon us for insight into keeping someone descent alive, we won't mind helping in the least," Mac confirms looking at me just to be sure.

"For all the help over the years that you have shown to us, we wouldn't mind. What about Don Flack and Jessica Angell?" I have to wonder.

"They will come under your protective umbrella and until they make it clear to myself or you two, we'll help them until they want to retire."

"You'd do all this? For us?" Mac asked weakly.

"Good help is hard to find," Morris smiles.

"Has Sid's sense of humor too."

"Oh and the school idea," Morris pipes up with a slight frown. "I actually like that idea. However, would you also consider allowing some of my top students to attend whenever you are going to take this task on?"

Mac and I look at one another once again, so many things to consider; so many options before us; so many paths opened up that we never thought possible when we first entered the doors to Interpol over an hour ago.

"Sign those, go back home and relax. Give me your answer when you want. I'm not going anywhere," Morris assures us.

I numbly reach for a pen and then without another inhale of breath, sign the document that now guarantees my freedom the world over; Mac doing the same. We hand the papers back to Morris and finally I allow myself to believe that my happily ever after is just a few short hours away.

"We hired Adam Ross," Morris tells us without looking up. "He'll be the inside man working on projects under my direction that you two might help with. So you see," he pauses as he looks up at us. "You really have nothing to worry about."

We all talk a bit longer before Mac and I finally push ourselves up, shake Morris's hand and promise we'll let him know our decision in the next few days.

"See you later," Sid warmly tells us as he gives me a hug and then lingers with Mac. "It's what I always wanted for you," he gently whispers as he pats Mac on the back. "Go and live your life; have the love you always sought."

"Thank you. For all of this," Mac replies weakly, trying to keep his brave composure. We finally take our leave and then walk outside to the waiting cab in silence, our hands still firmly clasped together. "Stella?" Mac finally breaks the silence a few minutes later.

"Almost afraid to believe this is all happening," I offer with a hint of uncertainty, my eyes cast outside. When I turn back I see a look of pain in his warm blue eyes and gently touch his cheek before I warmly plant a kiss on his lips. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," he states with a firm nod of his head as we finally reach the airport. "And you?"

"Well I'm sure much like you, the truth was hard to hear at first."

"Morris never came to you under a lie!"

"Mac, Sid cares for you, that was evident. Let's talk more on the plane."

"Well where to?"

"Mac?"

"We have a decision to make right?"

"Do we?"

"Just wanted to be sure you considered your needs in addition to my own."

"Those are my needs Mac. You and me; together. That's all I ever wanted. We wanted to retire and spend the rest of our lives enjoying what we have. But I also know that we have been in this game to long to just walk away cold turkey as it were."

Mac takes my hand as we exit the cab and pulls me against his chest and holds he close, his cheek resting against mine. "I have looked for you all my life Stella, I don't want to put either of us in harm's away and take another chance that something might destroy this."

I look up at him and kiss his lips once more. "I love you Mac Taylor. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He offers a warm smile as he clasp hands once more and slowly walk toward the waiting airplane. Once on board I give the pilot instructions to take us to Zurich.

"But..." Mac offers in protest as I quickly silence him with another kiss.

"Zurich is also home now Mac."

"Your home is still waiting for us to come back to."

"It'll be there tomorrow."

"But..."

"Mac, please for me?"

"I could never say no to you. Zurich it is," Mac grins as he nods to the pilot to take us to his home territory.

"Besides I was only at your real home once, remember? Kinda hard to remember what goes with my place on just one memory."

"Ah."

The plane heads into the air but as the silence grows I know more is bothering Mac about his private conversation with Sid.

"Mac? What did Sid tell you? When you came back you were...well...looking like you lost the title match. You tell me and then I'll tell you."

XXXXXXXX

I look at her with a slight frown; knowing inside the value of lies and that I can't offer her anymore than I have already.

"He told me the truth I guess, or his version of it," I start with a heavy sigh, casting my weary gaze out the window and then back to Stella, her emerald eyes locking with mine; searching for answers. "I guess I was just angry; I felt that he had been using me all those years at Morris's bidding."

"And now?"

"And now I guess after hearing it from him, I don't feel like the pathetic child I did when he first told me."

"Mac, you're far from pathetic," Stella assures me warmly and my lips tug into a slight smile.

"I was then. In truth I did need him and when he told me that he wanted to help me on his own and Morris just helped arranged it...I guess it sounded better than..." I huff and stop. "It doesn't matter."

"Talk to me Mac," Stella urges. "Please...something is bothering you. Tell me what it is?"

"Just that over the years he's done so much for me and I...I feel like I just didn't do enough in return to show that appreciation."

"He loves you like a son Mac. It's a sacrifice any parent would make."

"Just never deserved it."

"No _kids_ do," she tells me weakly with a soft smile and my grin slowly starts to grow. "He needed you also Mac. You gave him something when no one else would; a second chance. You told me that. Did he lie about his wife? About being rejected by his profession?"

"No."

"He could never fault you for anything you are, can't you see that?"

"I can now," I reply with a slight frown. "I guess I always wanted this day. To wake up the next morning and know I am a free man. Free of the guilt of the past, free of the bloodshed I have accumulated over the years and free from an arrest warrant always invading my thoughts. Just to be free. Do I sound selfish?"

"Mac, I too have longed for this day. Just with you at my side when I wake up that next morning. I have that and now I need nothing else."

I look at her and my smile is ear to ear; we truly were meant to be together. I gently cup her face and bring her lips to mine; hungrily tasting them with all the energy I can muster. Her body leans into mine but before we can really get into our make out session, the over head speaker sounds and the pilot informs us that we'll be landing in Zurich shortly.

"So tonight we are going to relax," Stella instructs. "We are both free and have a lot of amazing opportunities ahead of us that we dont have to think upon until tomorrow. That means you are going to me my captive and I am going to have my way with you," she whispers, her lips brushing my rough cheek and already by body is going hard with the anticipation of sexual pleasure.

"Kinda like the sound of that."

"A home cooked meal; a private guitar session by a warm fireplace, you in handcuffs and me the luckiest woman on this planet. Sounds like a dream come true."

I offer a soft chuckle as we exit the plane and head for the waiting cab; an old friend waiting to take us back home. The ride to my estate is filled with discussions of what items I might have in my fridge, what songs Stella wants me to play for her and when we can arrange the movers. No talk of work; that part is now settled. One chapter finally over and a whole new one about to start.

We arrive at my home and listen to a message from Don and Jessica who are at his apartment in Zurich and just relaxing; hoping we are doing the same.

"So..." I frown as I open my fridge and then stare in shock at the items before me. "Sid," I whisper as Stella's arms wrap around my waist and hold me close against her chest. "This was empty when we left."

"And you worried about his ulterior motives?"

"I have a lot to learn don't I?"

"We both do. Let's eat," Stella tells me as she detaches her body and starts to pull items from the fridge, allowing me to start with the table.

"Red or white?"

"Red."

I pour two generous glasses of fine aged red wine and then continue before I stop to observe. Much like her own kitchen, Stella is wearing a smile on her beautiful face, seemingly content in the vast kitchen that surrounds her. She looks up at me and offers a warm smile before looking back down and continuing with her task.

"Love watching you prepare a meal," I warmly praise as I stand next to her; wanting to offer whatever help I can. She hands me a knife and I get to busy, cutting up whatever she needs and then handing the items back to her to continue with the preparation.

"Wow," I praise as I look at the items she's taken out and reassembled on my kitchen table. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"You're an easy man to please Mac," she praises as we sit down to eat.

We talk about the move and things from here she'll want to bring to her place and which ones will go back into the penthouse in downtown Zurich. The decision to accept the consultant work has been made; I think it was made the minute Morris Caldwell offered it; Stella and I both being in agreement that we'll take it; in addition to entertaining the idea of a training school for assassins on a private island. The beautiful thing about freedom is it now affords us all the time we want to do whatever we want. To say it's an amazing feeling would be an understatement. And with the promise of a private session for Stella with an amazing make out session on the way afterward; this evening can't get any better.

"Thank you again for dinner," I praise as I take Stella and lead her to the area in the living room where I'll play for her. We once again make small talk about the items in the room while I build us a fire, finally reaching for my guitar and sitting down across from her; wanting to relish in the look of love her face will offer when I play only for her. I start into my first set and already my heart and mind are at peace, her eyes lock with mine; our hearts keeping time.

I finish my first serenade only to have her lightly clap before she leans in and kisses me on the cheek, her lips tickling my ear as she whispers into it. "I love you Mac Taylor. You are the most amazing man I have ever known."

I beam under her loving praise as I start into my second piece of music, a favorite that she requested. As I hear her melodious voice starting to add words, my throat develops a lump of emotion and I'm almost too overcome to continue. However, I shake off that silly notion and finish the second song; my ears once again taking great delight in her gentle clapping and warm praise.

I finally finish a third song and put down my guitar and she looks at me in wonder.

"Mac?"

"We can do this again tomorrow. I want to show you another room."

"Ah," she nods in agreement as she pushes herself out of the plush armchair and takes my hand, following me out of the warm sitting room, toward the staircase and up to the Master bedroom and inside.

"Our future Mac," Stella whispers as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my lips to hers and starts to hungrily devour them. Her tongue starts to tease my mouth and my body has already gone hard in anticipation of what is to follow.

"You'll have to wait Mac," she mentions as she starts to unbutton my dress shirt, her mouth gently nibbling my neck and forcing my lips to offer moans of delight as my fingers finish removing her top; quickly moving to the zipper of her dress pants. I start to push them down only to have her body do the rest, allowing my hands free access of her nearly naked body.

Once I am standing naked before her, Stella leads us over to the bed and pushes me down and pounces on top, pinning me with her body as my hands hold her captive. My lips lock with hers once more as her fingers move to my back, gripping me closer and forcing our pace to quicken.

"Mac..." she whispers in my ear her body lightly covered with sweat and feeling so amazing pressing down on mine.

"Come to me Stella," I moan as she arches herself into me, my body hardening once again, our union well under way. "Stella..."

"I'm ready Mac," she groans as her silences me once more with a hungry kiss, sucking my bottom lip until I explode with delight, one last gasp and the room is finally quiet.

"Wow...Stella," I whisper with a warm smile as she looks down with happy delight.

"You make it wow, Mac," she mentions as she plays with some sweat soaked strands around my face before tasting my salty lips once more.

I wrap my arms around her, relishing in the delightful feeling of her sweaty body still attached to mine. "You forgot the cuffs."

"You were expecting them," she retorts and I frown, forcing her to gently chuckle. "Like to get you when you least expect it."

"I don't mind _pretending_ to be surprised," I offer weakly and she kisses me once more.

"As I said before, you're easy to please."

"You know the best part about right now," I start and Stella looks at me with arched brows.

"Trick question right?" She grins and I smirk.

"In a few hours we won't have to worry about anything except being together," I tell her and she looks at me warmly. "We can just stay in bed for as long as we want and not worry about anything."

"Kinda scary isn't it?" She queries, gently caressing my flushed cheek.

"A bit unnerving," I gently frown and she kisses me once more.

We linger together a bit longer before we slowly pull apart and then curl up in each other's arms, under the warm comforter and welcome the blissful realm of sleep. And despite the emotionally draining events of the day, the next time I open my eyes, its morning and I'm at peace. However, when I try to move I realize I'm unable and look up to see that my wrists are captured above my head, I'm still naked but Stella is missing. I gently pull, my body under the covers starting to go hard.

"Stella?"

XXXXXXXX

Falling asleep in Mac's strong arms last night was amazing; even more amazing is the fact that I slept through the night and so did he. I awake before him and look at his handsome face and smile as a naughty idea springs to mind. I very carefully remove myself from his warm embrace and hurry to place my handcuffs are stored and then get to work. His body is at peace and it's almost unnerving how he allows me to move him where needed; not waking up. By the time I gently close the other clasp around his wrist, I'm already hot with anticipation and look down at him with a hungry glance.

"Be right back," I whisper as I head into the bathroom. As soon as I'm finished what I need to I hear Mac softly calling my name and my desire for him once again swells. I slowly head back into the bedroom and lean against the door to watch my handsome captive gently struggling in the bed; the sheet around his waist and the rest of his body tempting me. He finally looks up at me and smiles.

"Morning handsome. Having some difficulty there?"

"Dangerous to fall asleep in my own home I see," he smiles as I come closer and sit down on the edge of the bed, my robe opening enough to give him a tempting glimpse of naked skin. "Stella..." he moans, his arms flexing for my viewing pleasure.

"Mmmm nice sight to take up to," I whisper as I stand back up and slowly disrobe.

"Not...fair," he moans as he tries to pull himself free, my naked body tempting him further; his body hard and ready for me to take. I slowly move myself in closer and Mac strains his lips to reach mine. But instead of kissing him I just relish in the look of hunger he is offering me in return.

I move in closer and start to run my short nails down one of his trapped arms, forcing his skin to reward my action with small shiver bumps and his lips to moan in delight as my fingers move lower, lightly dancing around his belly button, his body gently arching at my touch.

"Stella..." he tries as I quickly lean in and cover his mouth with mine, gently pulling back and forcing his hard body to arch into mine, loving the feeling of his warm naked flesh pressing even harder against me. He lightly struggles and I know it won't be much longer before I need to take him.

"Mmm love the taste of morning Mac," I whisper as my lips move to his neck and start to nibble and suck, forcing him to buckle once more.

"Stella, I need you," Mac begs as he closes his eyes in delight.

"Foreplay is an art Mac," I remind him with a warm kiss, my tongue invading the soft folds of his mouth.

"I don't like art," he manages with a slight smirk.

But the more his body movements continue to tempt mine I can do little more than move myself into position and relish in the feeling as our union is formed. Our bodies start to move as one as I allow Mac's mouth to rest on my neck and moan with warm delight as his lips devour my sensitive skin.

"Let me...go..." Mac tries as I move to his mouth once more, looking at him with a playful smile.

"You are going to stay like this all day," I whisper and his grin widens. "So you approve then?"

"Do you expect me to answer?" He gasps as I move my tongue into the crook of his ear.

I don't expect him to answer and neither do I; knowing inside that while I am not going keep him in handcuffs all day, we are going to just relax and enjoy our first day of freedom together as one happy couple; a first for both of us.

"Stella!" Mac gasps before it's my turn to call his name and our union is complete.

"Here's to...freedom sex," I state a little out of breath and Mac tries to laugh.

"Kinda like the sound of that," he tells me with a gentle frown.

"Then why are you frowning my handsome captive?" I ask tenderly as I brush my fingers on his forehead to smooth the gentle lines that have formed.

"The key word was..._freedom_," he utters, almost afraid to speak such a valuable word.

"Today is our first day of real freedom Mac. Freedom from the law and from a future devoid of happiness."

"You know I used to sometimes sit and ponder what I would do if I ever did retire; if I ever lived long enough to find a reason to quit. I would sit and never come with anything worthwhile and so I never wanted to retire. Then one day I was in this marketplace in Greece, Kalamata to be exact," he starts into his story with a warm tone and my lips start into a smile. "Then I _saw _this vision. Thinking at first this amazing creature was unattainable, I put aside my dreams of a happy future. But then we _met _and..."

"And what?" I urge.

"And knew I wanted you. Course we had to get past a few hurdles," Mac gently frowns again and I chuckle.

"Just a few."

"I never wanted freedom as badly as I do now and now that I have it, I wouldn't have wanted it with anyone other than you," he admits softly and my eyes have already watered at his beautiful words. "Thank you."

I kiss his flushed lips once more and then pull back with a warm and loving smile. "Do you ever wonder why I tell you you are an amazing man Mac Taylor?" I question with a frown on my face. "All my life I have dreamed of you; and now I have you."

"And I'm not going anywhere," he smirks as his arms once again flex in the cuffs.

"Better believe that mister," I tease and his smile widens from ear to ear. "I'm never letting you go. I also dreamed of freedom and retirement with an amazing partner and the day I met you I wanted that, more than I ever have."

"I love you Stella Bonasera," he tells me firmly. "And when I am sure that I won't scare you away, I'll ask confess to you something else."

"Mac, there is nothing you can confess to me to scare me away."

"How about asking you to change your last name?" He manages in a soft tone and I look at him in surprise. _Did Mac just hint at getting married?_

"Mac?" I start in haste.

"Stella it was something to think about."

"Think about? Why would I ever do that?" I query and his face gently frowns in thought. "My answer would have been yes to marry you the day we met."

"Really?" He manages with a small lump in his throat. "But..."

"When the time is right Mac, you'll ask me again."

"So not right now?"

"Kinda hard to have you like this and think about anything other than taking advantage of you."

"And that's a bad thing?" He smiles.

"Not at all," I whisper as I kiss him firmly once more, whispering, _'I love you',_ before my fingers detach one of the cuffs and his arms are finally free to wrap around me and hold me close, his lips devouring mine once again. He pulls back and looks at me seriously.

"I want us to be together forever, as one."

"As one Mac."

We linger in bed, naked and happy a bit longer before we finally both push ourselves out and then head into his large walk in shower and take delight in giving each other a personal washing; our lips and hands seeing more action than any other part right now.

Finally we finish, dry off and put on our robes, neither of us eager to get fully dressed; the day being ours to enjoy, no particular destination or agenda waiting for us to fulfill. Finally we head into the kitchen to get a late morning snack.

"Sid emailed early this morning and said he'd give us the whole day so that if we wanted to run around the house naked we could," Mac laughs as he walks up to join me on his sun drenched balcony. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me back against his firm chest.

"Did he use the words,_ run around_?" I arch a curious brow.

"Those exact words," Mac smirks. "Told you he treats me like a kid sometimes."

"Kinda like that advice," I whisper as Mac kisses my warm cheek and lets out a contented sigh. "Mac, this place is amazing are you sure you want to give it up?"

"Stella, we can come and visit anytime. Besides you know my penthouse has a view of the Alps. And we can always run around naked in our new home."

I just smile at his words, my heart already beating faster in anticipation. "I like the sound of that."

"Good, because I do also. My heart belongs in Greece, with you," Mac states firmly as he turns me around to face him; his warm blue eyes forcing me to start to drown in the pools before me. "I love you Stella, with all my heart," he whispers as he pulls me closer.

"I love you too Mac, with all my heart," I whisper in reply as I allow my lips to be crushed by his.

And as the sun starts to warm us further, our love continues to grow; an amazing future waiting to be taken; a destiny waiting to be fulfilled. And no matter what lies ahead for us, I know in my mind and heart that with Mac at my side there is nothing we can't accomplish.

"Let's go home."

"One last thing to do."

**~To Be Concluded~**

* * *

**A/N:** okay so I was going to leave it there but have decided to add the epilogue (well of sorts) after all. Hope that's okay and you also liked this chapter and how mostly everything was wrapped up. A few last things to go so stay tuned and thanks so much in advance!


	35. Happily Ever After!

**Title: Target Specific  
****Chapter 35 -**** Happily Ever After!**

**A/N: Well here we are at the end of this AU adventure and I want to give a special thanks to the following reviewers: Stardust585, StellaBonaseraTaylor, Coke-lover, Sucker-4-Smacked, ggc, hazmatt, crazy-hot, kaidii, myownworstcritic, SMackedFan, JillSwinburne, afrozenheart412, jaamiee, rocksmacked, gsr4ever15, hoshihikari, phantom of the tinman, CSI-ncis, smacked-for-life, ncisscinyluver, SMackedhuddy, marnic, Catulicious, saturn567, da-doink-doink, talkstoangels77, Rosa Atrus, Asprine, iluvbones, blueeyedauthor, ninja Michaela x, maja16, Wildweasel, Catulicious, PR STella 926**

**If I have forgotten you and you left a past review or reviewed on a regular basis and I missed by accident then my humble apologies but thank you as well. And a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone else who took the time to read and review. Truly means a lot and kept the story going!!!**

**Hope you all like this ending!**

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

"Are you sure you want to leave this also?" Stella asks me as I check off the list for the movers; some of the items packed and ready for Greece, the rest going across town into the penthouse. Sid has already moved out to his apartment; taking Don's old apartment now that Don and Jessica have moved into my estate.

"Stella, you'll see it all when we come back to visit," I tease as I wrap my hand around her waist. The week since we got our freedom papers went by so fast I didn't even have time to think. We spent that first day of freedom at my estate and true to Stella's words, she did manage to get me into handcuffs once more before I turned the tables; each of us just enjoying the day with nothing to do but eat and have sex; something I'd do every day with her if allowed.

Then it was back to Greece for her as she got things ready and helped Jessica with her move; I staying behind to help both Sid and Don with their moves and then arrange things for my penthouse. Stella came back two days later and it felt like eternity when I greeted her at the airport.

_'Mac, I have only been gone two days,' Stella smiled as she rushed into my arms and kissed me firmly on the mouth._

_'Not used to being alone,' I tell her in truth. __'Felt like two days of eternity,' I whisper as I hold her close against my rapidly beating chest._

_'I take it you missed me then?' She teased as she pulled back and looked at me with a smile._

_'Always.'_

Since then we haven't left each other's side. Sid, Don and Jessica joined us for dinner one night, Sid the next and then it was just the two of us for the last two nights. After dinner, I would offer Stella a private music session and then we'd head upstairs for another hot session between the silk sheets.

I had, with Stella's input of course, sent an email to Morris Caldwell and told him that when needed, we'd be at their disposal and if we did go ahead with a school for assassins we'd let him know and talk terms of person's allowed to enter at that time. I still wonder his wanting to personally look over Stella; my cynical brain wondering if his half greek daughter was Stella herself. But as we are launching on a path toward a new future, I think I'll wait for the right moment before I even think of bringing this up to her.

_'We will not only continue to maintain your confidentiality but also ensure your protoges are looked after when needed and are given assistance when warranted. Morris.' _

Don and Jessica then had us over to celebrate this new arrangement and new understanding with us; also telling us their plans for the next year and what we can expect from them and how they'll be around to help us if we do go ahead with our supposed assassin school.

The days that followed, Stella helped me label, sort and discuss every single piece of material possession I owned; while I arranged for my Land Rover to be send to Kalamata via freight along with a few other items she quickly became attached to.

"Mac?" Stella breaks my thoughts once more as she walks back from a discussion with one of the movers.

"What did you just get me into?" I smile as she smirks.

"I just sold you into slavery," she teases as she kisses me on the cheek. "To me."

"Kinda like the sound of that."

"Do you?"

"I do. And what do I have to do?"

"Make me dinner tonight."

"Will be a short lived career change for me," I tease in return and she laughs. "Stella, you know I can't cook."

"I actually need you to sign this freight waiver," she informs me as she holds out a piece of paper for me to take. I sign the document and then watch once more as she takes her leave back to one of the movers; Sid walking up to join me.

"I'm going to be an empty nester," Sid notes as he warmly pats my back.

"Trust me, Don will keep you busy," I mention.

"Won't be the same," he states quietly and I look at him in concern.

"Sid?"

"Was an honor Mac, I mean that."

"I was the one honored as well Sid," I reply with a kind smile and his face lights up.

"And you know this isn't goodbye right?"

"We don't use that word," I tell Sid and he nods with a smile.

"Stella's words?" He asks and I nod. "Smart woman."

"Very."

"At least we'll part with me knowing you won't starve to death."

"You got that right. Stella is an amazing cook," I praise in truth. "Just hard to believe this is all actually happening."

"Is that why you are watching with that expression?"

"I guess so," I laugh with a gentle shrug of my shoulders. "This is something that I never would have dreamed possible."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"The ring is still being fitted," I reply in a hushed tone; referring to the rather large engagement ring that I am planning to surprise Stella with in a few nights. Sid squeezes my shoulder as Stella slowly walks back to us with a clipboard in her delicate hand and smile on her beautiful face.

"Almost all done," she informs us. "Sid are you staying for supper?"

"As much as I might enjoy that yet again, I have to decline."

"Hot date?"

"Just dinner Master Taylor," Sid smiles and I just shake my head. "You know I think I'll miss saying that. Master Flack just lacks the seriousness that your name brought with it."

"I'm sure you can still say it when you come to visit," I mention as my arm wraps around Stella's waist. "The real Master Taylor will be there after all," I state warmly and she looks at me with a loving smile before kissing my cheek.

"Get a room will ya," Sid teases.

"Would love to, but apparently I'm needed here."

"_Needed_?" Sid teases.

XXXXXXXX

I gently laugh as I listen to Mac and Sid banter back and forth; knowing inside that while Mac tells the older man before him he'll not miss his daily interaction, I know in my heart it will take him some time before he's completely adjusted to his new arrangement. The more Mac hints at me being his wife, the more excited I become at even the thought of that future becoming real; a future I have wanted since I was a small girl; a small girl with a dream of marrying her handsome prince.

"I have my prince."

"Stella?"

"Just thinking Mac about you and nothing more. Be right back."

I leave Mac to talk to Sid as I go and give my approval for one more thing that is coming with us back to Greece. Never in my life have I ever had someone play such an important role and more importantly allow me to play such an important role in their life. Mac Taylor is truly one of a kind.

An hour later I follow the movers outside and see Mac talking to the man who is taking his Land Rover via tow truck to the freight yard; the promise it will be delivered in its current pristine condition to our home in Kalamata. I wait for him at the top of the cement pathway with a warm smile on my face.

"Well that's it," Mac tells me with a soft sigh. "The last item to be taken care of and it'll be delivered in a few days. The penthouse furniture will be delivered tomorrow and the rest of the items will arrive at our home in Kalamata tomorrow."

"Love when you use the term _our home_," I tell Mac as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Sounds so permanent."

"It is."

We head back inside, arm in arm and into the now nearly empty kitchen. "I was thinking," I start as Mac follows me toward the fridge and we pull out some leftovers from last night's expensive order in dinner. Mac starts to set the table, leaving me to the warming.

"And?" Mac presses when silence ensues.

"I got an email from Lindsay the other day and she said that Danny finally has some time coming for holidays and they wanted to come out to Greece for at least a week and I was thinking of a reunion dinner."

"With everyone?" Mac queries.

"Too many?"

"I think it's perfect," he assures me with a warm smile.

"Mac, are you sure? Because if you're..." I start only to have him silence me with a warm kiss.

"I think it's a great idea," Mac reaffirms. "A reunion dinner would be a very nice way to show our real thanks to everyone and show off this amazing place."

I offer Mac a warm smile as the bell on the oven dings to indicate dinner is ready. We start into our dinner, making small talk about the reunion dinner and then just lingering afterward over chocolate dessert and coffee before Mac once again leads me into the small sitting room and pulls out his guitar, a nightly ritual that I have come to long for. The fire has already warmed the small space and I have the rest of my coffee in my hand and am watching the man I love with admirable intent.

"Just for you," he whispers.

I love how his arms flex as he holds onto the amazing instrument; his fingers skilled and nimble when it comes to the item in his strong hands. He looks up at me and smiles, a loving expression on his handsome face as blue locks with green. A feeling of contentment starts to cover me as I continue to unwind, watching Mac playing for me. He finally puts the guitar into its case for traveling and then looks at me with a warm smile.

He leans forward, clasps his hands in his lap and looks at me with a slight frown.

"Mac? What is it?"

"You and just that," he offers me with a smile as his hands take mine. "When I was here alone and Sid was busy, I would sit down here alone and look at that chair and picture someone, you, looking back at me with a loving expression, like you do now and...and just watching and enjoying."

"And what would you do afterward?" I whisper in his ear, my lips planting a sideways kiss on his face.

"Nothing," he sighed heavily. "I would put the guitar away, the image would fade and I would go to bed alone."

I hear the sorrow in his voice and frown as I pull back a little. "I mean with me here now, now that you are not alone, what would you do afterward?"

"This," he grins as he stands up, scoops me into strong arms and heads for the stairs to go up; his lips already hungrily devouring mine.

His warm scent is already playing with my tired brain and my heart is racing in anticipation. We head into the large Master bedroom and Mac gently throws me onto the bed and then pounces on me; careful not to do any damage wit his weight as he starts to devour my mouth and neck; my body naturally arching into his.

"I love you so much," Mac whispers in my ear after I have freed him of his shirt; his ear teasing the sensitive skin around my ear lobe.

"Mac..." I groan as his fingers remove my clothes so that our naked bodies are about to join as one. But Mac is a generous lover and I have never felt and I doubt I'll ever feel anything but loved, honored and respected by this amazing man.

His body continues to give itself to me; his hands strong and warm, gently caressing my soft skin, his lips hungrily devouring what they land on and his heart racing as fast as mine.

"Stella..." Mac moans once more as I explore his mouth with my tongue before moving to his ear and sucking the lobe, forcing his body to buckle; forcing my body to respond in kind at the amazing sensations he is offering me.

"Come to me Mac..." I gently gasp as his hands wrap around my back and pull me closer against him, small beads of sweat starting to slide down my naked side and pooling on the silk sheets; damp curls sticking to my face and neck.

"Mac!" I offer one last time as our union reaches the end; Mac groans in delight and then the room is finally still; another amazing day ended with another amazing union.

He pushes some sweaty curls off my face before planting a warm kiss on my forehead and then looking down at me with a warm gaze.

"I love you Mac," I whisper and he smiles before he leans in and plants another kiss on my salty lips. "And I love even more the fact that when we go back to Greece tomorrow, you'll be coming with me and I'll never have to wonder about what you'll be doing because you'll be with me."

"We'll never be alone again," Mac tells me with a serious expression. "That to me is a dream come true."

"I had the same dream Mac."

Mac wraps his arms around me, pulls me close once more and offers a heavy exhale into my ear, his body sagging into mine. We linger a bit longer before once again pushing ourselves under the warm comforter and curling up for sleep in each other's warm embrace.

XXXXXXXX

The past few nights I have been too tired to wake up in the middle of the night; sleeping right through and waking up with Stella's beautiful face smiling down at me, or taking delight in being trapped at her mercy for an early morning make out session.

But tonight; the last night in my place, I am awake, my heart now racing with anticipation.

"Mac?"

"Did I wake you?" I ask in haste.

"Too excited to sleep, you?"

"I still remember the first night I spent in this place," I start with a heavy sigh and her arms around me tighten.

"Mac..." she starts in a soft tormented tone.

"Stella, I'm not sad that I'm leaving. A home is nothing without the people in it."

"Sounds like Sid," she states and I lightly laugh.

"Well he coined it so I guess I can't take credit," I admit in truth. "I remembered staying awake all night, wondering what was next; too nervous to actually sleep, my mind wondering if I'd even be alive the next day. A few nights here and I finally started to feel like I belonged. But I remember coming here after my first job; it was so big and I felt so small...so alone," I huff into the darkness; prompting Stella to turn on the light and look at me in sorrow.

"Every morning I'd wake up alone; wondering when I'd ever find someone I wanted to wake up the rest of my life."

"And now?" She asks me tenderly.

"And now I'll never wake up alone again."

"Never," she whispers as she plants a warm kiss on my lips before snuggling back down, the light left on until I feel the need to turn it off.

"Even when Sid came the first few nights I would lie awake all night, wondering what Sid was really all about."

"Thought he was really going to rob you?"

"At first I didn't know what to expect; in truth I'm surprised I took him in at all. Now I'm glad I did," I continue with a frown. "I remember one night I stayed up all night and then fell asleep as the sun was coming up. A few hours later, I wake up and Sid scares the hell out of me as I see him sitting at the end of the bed. After that he'd do it just to annoy me."

"Maybe he was really concerned."

"He said that too," I smirk. "I came to expect that and finally I would fall asleep when it was dark, knowing he'd never let anything happen to me. Stupid right?"

"What? Not stupid at all," Stella tells me in haste. "I am envious of that. Until I met Jessica, I was alone day and night. Where you had someone to watch over you, I had to sometimes go a day and a night without sleep as I was afraid that I was under surveillance would end up dead in some dirty gutter a few hours after I had fallen asleep," she confesses in a sad tone and my warms around her tighten as I kiss her on the cheek.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"At the time they were painful and maybe sometimes it might sound like that in my voice, but to tell them to you; to know I can open my heart and have you love and support me nonetheless, no questions asked; is more comforting that you might ever know."

"But you were never really alone."

"Yes thanks to Morris," Stella lightly frowns. "Think he wanted to look after me to replace his daughter?"

"Well Sid never had a son so..."

"We both were taken care of."

We talk a while longer, swapping stories, sharing laughs; wiping tears and then exchanging kisses before I once again turn out the light and allow darkness to take both of us into the night; the promise of another amazing day tomorrow being offered for us to take and enjoy.

I am the first to wake up and gaze down at Stella's beautiful face as it's at rest, her perfect lips slightly parted and her breath warm on my bare chest. I very carefully push myself out of bed, pull on my underwear and slowly walk toward my balcony, thankful that my penthouse also has a balcony that is mostly private.

I take in a deep breath of fresh mountain air and allow another heavy sigh to be heard before I hear a soft whistle and turn back to look at the amazing woman in my bed watching me intently. I remember not so long ago when I was standing on this very balcony; my mind in wonder after I had just gotten back from Dubai. I allowed myself to picture a beautiful woman in my bed waiting for me; a woman with sparkly green eyes and perfect olive skin as she looks at me with love and beckons me to come back to her side where I belong; so she'll need me and love me for the rest of my life.

I reward her with a warm smile as I slowly head back into my bedroom and ease myself in beside her once again. "Morning," I murmur warmly as I plant a kiss on her waiting lips.

"Good morning back," she replies as she pushes herself up to lean against me. "Sleep well?"

"After we talked, it was surprisingly better," I admit with a slight smile. "Thank you."

"Thats what I'm here for Mac, to make your life better and offer whatever I can to do that; loving the feeling of course as you do the same for me."

"That I will do."

"So you okay leaving today?"

"Ask me again tomorrow morning," I tell her and she smiles and nods her head, golden curls bouncing around her bare shoulders.

"You know I will."

Stella and I finalize a few more plans and then finally push ourselves out of bed and get our day started; finishing dressing and then heading down for our last Zurich breakfast. Once we're done, Stella heads for the front door and I stand in the front entrance, listening to my own voice through the years; sometimes talking to myself and sometimes talking to Sid; laughing, yelling, swearing, crying, praying and wishing for something better than a life of solitude and a future of dying alone and unloved.

I feel Stella touch my shoulder and turn to face her with a tight smile; I have that future now.

"Memories Stella. I just don't want to ever forget; even the bad ones."

"Those memories are coming with us Mac," Stella reminds me with a firm squeeze of my hand and I slowly nod my head as I finally follow after her outside. I lock the door with the intention of both of us coming back to see Don and Jessica in a few weeks to ensure everything is okay and they are not hitting any walls or needing advice on staying alive. The drive to the airport is spent mostly in silence as each of us just ponders what the impact of this really means; a new start; a new future finally coming true.

The flight to Kalamata at least for me is spent pondering what I'll ask Stella tonight. I had picked up the ring yesterday when she was busy with a few of the move details; my excuse was that I was needed at the penthouse to finalize a few things. I remember looking at the ring as the jeweler held it up for me to inspect and feeling my eyes start to water and my heart quicken the pace.

_'I'm going to ask her to marry me,' I had offered the older Swiss gentleman._

_'Must be worth a lot for you to spend this much money on her,' he had mentioned._

_'Worth more than my life and wealth combined,' I replied in truth and he just smiled as he closed my hand around the ring, his thick fingers overtop mine._

_'Don't let this one get away,' he advised and I was quick to agree._

_'I won't.'_

"Home sweet home," Stella mentions and pulls me from my memory and forces me to offer her a warm smile. As much as I did have remorseful anxiety at leaving my home in Zurich, when I enter my new home in Kalamata, my heart now races with new anticipation.

"Mac?"

"Just trying to think of all the amazing places we'll be able to explore together."

"By Jeep, Boat or Scooter?" Stella queries as she looks at me with a playful smile.

"Well we do have the time to try all three," I tell her and she's quick to agree.

"Is there any place in specific you'd like to visit first?"

"Remember the first place I kissed you?"

"Ah my favorite beach; that is away from here of course."

"That would be the place," I state in truth. "I'd like to go there again. And that restaurant and..." I start and she laughs as she hugs me close and kisses me firmly on the mouth. "Oh and I want us to spend a week in Paris or..." my voice trails off as we discuss all the endless travel and exploration possibilities that lie before us.

"We have the rest of our lives to do all that Mac," Stella reminds me.

"So doing all those things in the first month is a little unreasonable?" I ask with a frown.

"It's very ambitious," she states and I laugh. "But I love it."

"Why?"

"Why?" She asks with arched brows. "Mac, I have been waiting for you all my life to just enjoy what I have and see all the amazing places this planet has to offer. Just never wanted to do them alone."

"And you'll never have to now," I assure her and she plants a warm kiss on my lips.

"But for now..."

"Now we have to get settled into our new home."

"Exactly."

We take the last of the suitcases upstairs and I head into the room that houses, my large and how fully stocked closet, music closet, small office setup and a few other items. I deposit what I have to and then go in search of Stella and find her in the kitchen preparing us something to eat.

"Come with me," I tell her as I take her hand, my mind and heart not able to wait any longer to ask what I should have a long time ago. I lead her outside and then slowly head down the neatly manicured path to her private beach.

"Want to go skinny dipping?" She playfully questions as we reach the bottom.

"No," I answer, my heart now beating so fast, I swear my ear drums are about to burst at any second. I turn her to face me and offer a serious expression.

"Mac? What is it? You have that look."

"Stella, I have waited and searched my whole life for you," I start in a warm tone, gazing into the warm green eyes before me with love and affection. "I had at one time feared I was doomed to spend the rest of my life alone; finally dying unloved in an unmarked grave with no one to even care about my existence."

"Mac..." she starts with watery eyes as I gently press my lips to hers, needing to continue before I die of a heart attack and miss this opportunity.

"The day I met you I wanted a new life; one with you at my side; a woman to love, cherish and desire with every minute of every day. And you have provided more to me than I can ever tell you in my lifetime. So..." I pause as I slowly drop to one knee, my hand pulling out a small black velvet box from my pocket. I look up at her and she looks down at me in shock.

"Stella Bonasera, I love you more than life itself. You have given me a reason to want to live to see the future; a reason to want to experience everything life has to offer and a reason to life each day to the fullest. Please do me the great honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

It seems like a small painful eternity before she opens her mouth and gives me the answer I have been waiting for all of my adult life.

XXXXXXXX

When Mac and I talked last night I wondered how he'd fare the following morning. Seeing his face so sad this morning as we were leaving his home, broke my heart and I wondered if we had made the right decision. The cab ride to the airport offered nothing as we both spent it in silence, me wondering if Mac was ready for a move this big. But having him here before me; pouring out his heart and offering himself and his future, is a bigger dream that I never imagined would ever happen in any life time I was blessed to occupy.

I see him on one knee, his handsome face displaying confidence and a hint of uncertainty and I don't think the words _I love you _will suffice for what I want to tell him. But right now only one word comes to mind; the one word his mind begs mine to say.

"Yes," I reply in a soft whisper as I gaze at the large diamond and then at his handsome face.

I slowly pull him up to face me and kiss his lips before offering a heartfelt confession of my own. "I would be more than honored to become your wife Mac; become one with you and share the same future together. I too had the same fears as you and finally found love and hope; salvation and a place to belong in your arms and in your heart. You have offered me more than anyone ever has and I just pray that I can return that in the best way I can."

"You said yes," Mac tells me as he slowly slides the ring onto my delicate finger. "That's the best way right now."

I wrap my arms around Mac's neck and hungrily pull his lips into mine and firmly kiss him until both of us have to pull back for air.

"Wow," Mac mumbles as I caress his face with my hand. He holds my hand captive against his flushed cheek and closes his eyes, forcing my love for him to grow all the more. I kiss his closed eyes and his lips automatically curl into a warm smile. We slowly head back inside and work together to get lunch on the table before we spend the rest of the day unpacking Mac's things and getting ready to receive some furniture pieces tomorrow, the penthouse already furnished and waiting for us whenever we need it. I had also told Lindsay and Sheldon that if they ever were looking for a place to stay when in Zurich for a visit, our place would be theirs.

"So are you still excited about the reunion party?" I call out to Mac as I start up the warm water and add some earthy smelling bubbles.

"Wanting you to show off your new status to our friends?" Mac calls back and I automatically smile as he walks into the bathroom with just his tight boxers on. "Yes I'm excited."

"I can see that," I flirt, my eyes resting on his aroused state and forcing his face to go a deeper shade of red.

"I meant about the party," Mac groans as I press my body in closer to his. "Stella..."

"Bath time Mac," I mention as I kiss him quickly and then pull back, dropping my robe and forcing him to moan once more as I slowly ease myself into the hot water and take delight as Mac's hard body flexes as he quickly sheds his last vestige of clothing and joins me in the hot soapy water.

"Man that feels good," he praises as his arms wrap around me, pulling me back against his now wet and warm bare chest.

"That feels so good," my turn to reward as his warm fingers gently massage my neck and shoulders. I twist myself around to face him and take delight in my body pressing into his. Of course our just relaxing time doesn't last very long as our lips are locked, arms intertwined and bodies joined in a fully heated love making session.

"I love you Mrs. Taylor," Mac groans in my ear and I look at him in happy delight, relishing in the sound of making love to my soon to be husband. I kiss his mouth hard and firm, pulling back, leaving him with a permanent grin as he gently gasps for air, my heart racing as fast as his.

"Make love to me Mr. Taylor," I beg as the water starts to rock back and forth with a little more gusto; our union well on it's way to being complete. Mac's body arches into mine a little further as I grasp some dark wet strands and force his lips back to mine, devouring them with all I have. I suck on his bottom lip my mind taking delight in the new feelings of delight.

I offer one more gasp as we reach the end and then slump back into the gently rocking water, out of breath and spent of energy.

"Never tire of this," Mac breathes heavily.

"Sex?"

"In the bath," Mac smiles as he tucks some stray curls behind my ear and plays with some bubbles on my bare shoulder; pushing them aside before he plants a warm kiss on my softened skin.

We linger in the water until it's devoid of heat before washing and drying off and then heading into bed to call it a day. And thankfully unlike the night before, when I awake next, its morning and my handsome fianc is still peacefully asleep. I plant a soft kiss on his cheek and his face gently scrunches but he doesn't wake. I hear my phone buzzing and quickly push myself out of bed and hurry to get it.

I read the message from Lindsay and when I look back, Mac is looking at me with a warm smile. And as I continue to gaze at him my mind replays an image I had dreamt about when I got back from Costa Rica; an image of my dream man, half dressed, in this case naked, warm blue eyes beckoning me back to his side so he can show me whatever love and affection the moment calls for.

"Come here," he lovingly invites. "Sid?"

"Lindsay," I tell him as I head back to bed and ease myself into his waiting arms. "Morning."

"Morning," he replies as he lowers my head to his and kisses my lips firmly. "So when are they coming?"

We start into a discussion about when the Messer's will be arriving as we go about getting our day started. The rest of the week passes by much the same as it did in Zurich; us taking our time in unpacking, receiving the last few items, lingering in bed after a hot love making session and then having a relaxed meal before Mac would play for me.

"Can't believe that tomorrow everyone will be here," I tell Mac as we lie in bed, his arms holding me close against his bare chest, his lips planted on my cheek.

"Can't believe this week is over already," Mac sighs, forcing me to look up into his warm blue eyes with contentment. "We did a lot."

"Was there ever a thought that you'd be bored here?" I challenge.

"Bored? With you in my life?" Mac grins. "Not possible."

"I like the sound of that; means I'll have to keep you on your toes."

"And do I return the favor?"

"More than you might ever know," I answer in truth and his face beams. "And when do we plan the wedding?"

"Mac?"

"Well if you think I'm just going to sit out on this great adventure then you are wrong."

"You do keep me guessing," I lean in and kiss his lips. "How about we start planning as soon as the party is over?"

"And when will you become Mrs. Taylor?"

"As soon as possible."

"And with the world at our fingertips, we have a lot of opportunties for a honeymoon."

"I seem to remember Banff Canada being mentioned."

"Do you ski?"

"Don't have to ski to enjoy the hottub."

"Ah good point."

We once again allow ourselves to be taken into the darkness, another night of pleasant dreams and amazing fantasies. The next day comes and we are busy as soon as the sun rises.

"Ready?" Mac asks me as he slowly wanders into my walk in closet. I look up to see him dressed in black dress pants and a warm beige golf shirt, complimenting his tanned skin and once again making him look good enough to eat.

"Hello handsome," I praise and his cheeks slightly flush.

XXXXXXXX

"Hello yourself," I tell Stella as I continue to stare. "Stella you look beautiful," I praise and she beams.

She has chosen an olive print sundress that fits her in all the right places, her hair is up and she is displaying the diamond necklace and earrings I bought her back in New York. She has chosen to forgo the bracelet in favor of showing off the other large on her ring finger and I can't fault her for that. I look at the ring and feel an odd sense of sentimentality starting to cover me. She's mine; she belongs to me, my mind states as a warm smile curls onto my lips.

All throughout the day, Stella has kept me busy, reminding me that this is my home and I have as much a share in what goes on, dinner parties included as she does. I helped clean; fetch groceries, prep the BBQ, wash the patio and do whatever else she needed done. And in truth, I didn't mind; I have never enjoyed such menial tasks in all my life. With my soon to be amazing wife at my side, why would I mind? I am finally feeling like a normal man; it's truly amazing and refreshing.

"Our guests are here," Stella mentions as she hurries back into the kitchen. I head for the front door and greet Sheldon and Cindy, closely followed by Don and Jessica. Adam and Kendall arrive next; followed by Sid, Morris and Alice; the Messer clan are last.

I offer drinks to start and then take a few steps toward Sid and offer him a beer.

"Well done young man," he warmly praises.

"I remember you telling me that my decisions not only affected myself but the woman I love and the close friends I have come to obtain."

"See you took my advice."

"Glad I wasn't too stubborn to actually listen," I reply and he warmly pats my back. "You never gave up on me Sid."

"Never," Sid echoed as Stella walked up to us.

A few minutes later we are all gathered in the kitchen, laughing, talking, eating and enjoying the company of one another. New friendships growing stronger and old friendships continuing to strengthen. Lucy was given a few special edition Barbie to play with and was happy to share with Cindy's niece that was visiting from Australia, a new friendship in the making.

"Congratulations," Don says loudly as we all sit around the dinner table, the news of our engagement now the talk of the table. I watch as Don stands up with a drink in his hand.

"To Mac and Stella," he raises his glass. "Never have two people wanted the same thing and worked so hard to make the same dream come true. I think everyone at this table knows how much you two have gone through to be here today with all of us and I for one," he pauses as he looks down at Jessica in affection before looking back up to finish. "Can speak for all of us when I say that we are truly honored to be your friends. We all want the best for you both and wish the soon to be new Taylor family, love, happiness and a long future together. To Mac and Stella."

"To Mac and Stella."

Stella's hand firmly grasps mine as her eyes slightly water. I look over at her and kiss her cheek as the rest of our guests finish their toast to our future happiness and then the regular resumes. Questions about the future wedding date, plans for our private, intimate ceremony right here in Greece and what the future might hold.

"A school for assassins?" Don asks me with a slight frown.

"Might need a few instructors," I mention and his grin starts to grow.

"Just tell us where and when and we'll be there."

I offer him a firm nod and know that no matter what, both of them will support us in our decision; whatever that might be.

"How are you doing?" I ask Stella as I gently take her aside from all the fanfare.

"Tonight has been amazing," she replies with a warm smile as I pull her close and whisper in her ear.

"Can I steal you away for a few minutes?" I request, knowing that tonight we won't be getting to bed until early morning hours, too many things to talk about with good friends before the night is over. And knowing that over the next few days with everyone still in town, as much as I'll want Stella selfishly all to myself, I know I have the rest of my life to make that happen; I still want a few minutes alone with her right now.

"Mac?"

"Just a few minutes," I lightly beg and she touches my cheek with her warm hand.

"For you anything."

"Come with me."

* * *

Mac and Stella head outside from the party and head down to their private beach, away from the crowd; the sun is starting to set. Mac wraps his arms around his bride to be and pulls her close against him; Stella looking at him with love and wonder; the warm Grecian sun bathing them in a golden glow.

"I love you Mac Taylor."

"I love you Stella Taylor."

"Forever."

And as the Grecian sun started to set on the happy couple now locked in each others embrace, destiny smiled down upon them. Two troubled pasts, erased; two bleak futures, rewritten; one happy ending, about to be fulfilled; and one brand new story just about to start.

**THE END! (for now)**

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it everyone! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews!!! You have truly honored me with your time to read and review each long chapter and I can't say THANK YOU ENOUGH!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!! Please leave a final review before you go; that means you lurkers ;)

Yes I have planned a sequel called 'Guild of Assassins' that will feature the wedding, the school, obviously lots of peril and danger, SMex and a few more surprises. So if you'd like that please let me know in your review.

But first that means a new AU will be up next (based on #2 of my poll resultskeep me on alert and you'll be the first to know when it hits the press) so hope you are excited for that and stay tuned for more SMACKED adventures/stories on the way!


End file.
